Que Nunca Amanezca
by Serenity P
Summary: Antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra más, Darien me empujó contra la pared y comenzó a recorrerme el cuello con los labios. Se le agitó la respiración y sentí su fuerza, su poder, su hambre. Su aliento no me calentó la piel como lo habría hecho el de cualquier otra persona, sino que me dejó helada y provocó que un escalofrío me recorriera los hombros y los brazos.
1. Chapter 1

**_HOLA A TODOS ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN ESPERO LES GUSTE. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, Y LA HISTORIA TAMPOCO ES MIA, ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO QUE NUNCA AMANEZCA DE ABIGAIL GIBBS._**

**_GRACIAS._**

Es probable que Trafalgar Square no sea el mejor sitio en el que estar a la una de la madrugada. De hecho, es posible que no sea el mejor sitio en el que estar a ninguna hora de la noche si una se encuentra sola.

La sombra de la columna de Nelson se cernía sobre mí y el aire fresco que corría entre los edificios aquella noche de julio me provocó un escalofrío. Me estremecí de nuevo y me arrebujé en mi abrigo. Comencé a arrepentirme de no llevar más que un vestido negro cortísimo, el atuendo que había elegido para aquella velada. «Cuánto sacrificio para pasárselo bien una noche.»

Di un respingo cuando una paloma batió las alas junto a mis pies. Después, escudriñé las calles vacías en busca de algún indicio de la presencia de mis amigas. ¡Conque «a picotear algo a última hora»! El bar de sushi estaba a dos minutos de allí; ya habían pasado veinte. Puse los ojos en blanco: no me cabía duda de que en aquellos momentos ya habría algún tío en calzoncillos. «Bien por ellas. ¿Por qué iban a preocuparse por la pequeña Serena Tsukino?»

Me dirigí hacia los bancos que estaban bajo el follaje de los árboles, escaso y sombrío. Suspiré y me froté las rodillas con las manos para que me circulara mejor la sangre. Lamenté con amargura mi decisión de esperarlas allí.

Tras echarle un último vistazo a la plaza, saqué mi móvil y llamé utilizando la marcación rápida. Escuché los tonos hasta que, al final, saltó el buzón de voz: «Hola, soy Rei. Ahora mismo no puedo contestar, así que deja un mensaje después de la señal. ¡Viva Lovage!»

Gruñí de frustración cuando escuché el pitido.

—Rei, ¿dónde demonios estás? Si estás con ese tío, ¡te juro que te mato! ¡Aquí en la calle hace un frío horrible! En cuanto oigas este mensaje, devuélveme la llamada.

Colgué y volví a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo del abrigo, consciente de que era bastante probable que todos mis esfuerzos fuesen en vano, pues seguramente Rei no escucharía el mensaje hasta varios días después. Volví a frotarme las manos y me acerqué las rodillas al pecho para entrar en calor. Entonces me pregunté si no debería coger un taxi y marcharme a casa sin más. Pero si al final Rei aparecía, sería un lío. Me resigné a esperar durante un buen rato y, rodeada de silencio, apoyé la cabeza sobre las rodillas para contemplar la neblina anaranjada que cubría la ciudad de Londres.

Frente a mí, los borrachos trasnochadores desaparecían por un callejón tambaleándose hasta que sus escandalosas carcajadas se perdían en la oscuridad. Unos minutos después, un autobús rojo de dos pisos con las palabras VISITE LA NATIONAL GALLERY estampadas en un costado salió de detrás de la misma atracción turística que anunciaba y siguió la calzada que rodeaba la plaza hasta desaparecer en el laberinto de edificios victorianos que domina el centro de la ciudad. Cuando se alejó, pareció llevarse consigo el lejano zumbido sordo del tráfico de Londres.

Me pregunté cuál de los dos chicos que habíamos conocido aquella noche habría triunfado con Rei. Sentí una punzada de pesar, deseé poder ser tan despreocupada y, bueno... «tan suelta», como ella. Pero era incapaz. Al menos después de lo de Seiya.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más y empecé a inquietarme. Hacía un rato que no pasaba ningún borracho tambaleándose, y el aire frío de la noche se enroscaba alrededor de mis piernas desnudas. Busqué un taxi con la mirada, pero las calles estaban vacías. En la plaza sólo me acompañaba la luz que titilaba sobre la superficie del agua en las dos fuentes que flanquean la columna central.

Acababa de volver a sacar el teléfono con la intención de llamar a mi padre y pedirle que me recogiera cuando detecté un movimiento sutil con el rabillo del ojo. Con el corazón desbocado, me puse en pie de un salto, tan de golpe que casi se me resbala el móvil. Recorrí con la mirada toda la plaza.

«Nada. —Mi pánico comenzó a disminuir y negué con la cabeza—. Seguro que sólo ha sido una paloma», traté de calmarme. Comencé a marcar el número de mi casa con los dedos entumecidos por el frío y sin dejar de levantar la vista cada pocos segundos. Deseaba que mi respiración recuperara su ritmo normal.

Pero algo se había movido.

Una sombra había pasado revoloteando por encima de una de las enormes fuentes, demasiado veloz para que mis ojos pudieran distinguir su forma. La plaza, por lo demás, estaba vacía, excepto por unas cuantas palomas aterrorizadas que emprendieron el vuelo. Sacudí la cabeza con el teléfono ya pegado a la oreja. La línea crepitaba, daba una señal débil y pitaba cada pocos segundos. Impaciente, comencé a dar golpecitos con el pie en el suelo.

—Vamos... —murmuré al tiempo que miraba la pantalla. «Cobertura máxima.»

Mientras el teléfono continuaba pitando, recorrí la plaza con la mirada hasta toparme con la columna de Nelson, que se alzaba más de cincuenta metros sobre el suelo. Los cegadores focos que iluminaban la estatua que la coronaba destellaron como una llama bajo la brisa nocturna. Se calmaron de nuevo, tan intensos y brillantes como antes.

Me estremecí, pero no de frío. Recé para que alguien contestara al teléfono, pero la línea se llenó de ruidos y, con un último pitido lastimero, se cortó. Contemplé el móvil con los ojos abiertos como platos justo antes de que la adrenalina comenzara a correrme por las venas a toda prisa y el instinto tomara las riendas. Me quité uno de los zapatos de tacón sin apartar la mirada de la columna.

Observé con incredulidad cómo la sombra que acababa de ver unos instantes antes pasaba sobre la estatua y desaparecía de mi vista tan rápido como había llegado. Tras pelearme con la última hebilla, me quité el otro zapato y cogí ambos con las manos. Eché a andar. Pero apenas había avanzado unos pasos cuando me quedé paralizada, clavada al suelo.

Una pandilla de hombres vestidos con abrigos marrones y provistos de estacas largas y afiladas bajaban la escalera. Sus rostros lúgubres y curtidos por las inclemencias del tiempo eran sombríos y estaban llenos de cicatrices. Todos lucían una expresión inquebrantable, decidida. Sus violentas pisadas me retumbaban en los oídos y marcaban una marcha irregular a medida que se iban acercando.

Aturdida, me oculté de nuevo entre las sombras y, en silencio, me agaché detrás del banco. Sin apenas atreverme a respirar, intenté hacerme lo más pequeña posible mientras me alejaba lentamente de la plaza.

El hombre que encabezaba el grupo gruñó algo y los demás se abrieron hasta formar una línea tan ancha como la plaza, desde una fuente hasta la otra. Serían unos treinta. Todos a una, se detuvieron justo delante de la columna. En aquellos momentos tan sólo se movían sus abrigos, que se agitaban a causa del viento.

Ni siquiera los árboles hacían ruido. Todos y cada uno de aquellos hombres miraban hacia el frente, concentrados, observando y a la espera. Levanté la vista hacia la parte superior de la columna, pero la escultura estaba bañada por la luz, como de costumbre, y las únicas sombras que había eran las que proyectaban aquellos hombres y los árboles bajo los que yo me había cobijado. Unas cuantas hojas cayeron con indolencia hacia el suelo y fueron a parar al banco que había a mi lado. Entonces ocurrió.

Sin previo aviso, algo surgió de detrás de los árboles planeando a gran altura sobre mi cabeza y aterrizó a unos tres metros de mí sin ni siquiera dar un traspié. Parpadeé, pues no podía creerme que mis ojos hubieran visto a una persona, pero antes de que pudiera echar un segundo vistazo, fuera lo que fuese aquello ya había desaparecido.

Cogidos tan por sorpresa como yo, los hombres se replegaron unos cuantos pasos, tambaleantes y aterrorizados. Los que estaban en los extremos de la fila se desplazaron hacia el centro, y el orden tan sólo se restauró cuando el que supuse que era su líder levantó una mano. Se sacó del abrigo un bastón plateado y con uno de los extremos tan afilado como el de un arma letal. Con un giro de muñeca, el bastón se tornó el doble de largo. El hombre hizo girar su arma unas cuantas veces, como si estuviera admirando el modo en que centelleaba cuando la luz incidía sobre ella. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha y, de nuevo a la espera, se quedó inmóvil.

El líder, alto y delgado, era bastante joven, veinte años, como mucho. No tenía cicatrices en la cara, al contrario que quienes lo rodeaban. Llevaba el pelo muy corto y tan decolorado que parecía casi blanco, en un marcado contraste con su abrigo de cuero y su piel bronceada. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando clavó la mirada en la figura que había aterrizado tan cerca de mí. Contuve la respiración a la espera de que me descubriera, pero su atención se desvió cuando un hombre salió de detrás de las fuentes.

No, no era un hombre, sino un chico no mucho mayor que yo. Tenía los ojos hundidos, la piel cenicienta y casi traslúcida, tirante sobre unas mejillas demacradas. Él también era alto, pero debajo de su camisa ajustada distinguí la silueta tensa de sus músculos. Sus brazos eran igual de pálidos, pero estaban cubiertos de manchas rojas, como si se hubiera quemado al sol. Tenía los labios manchados de un rojo brillante y sangriento, al igual que el pelo, de punta y desaliñado.

Yo parpadeé. Y él ya no estaba. Recorrí la plaza con la mirada, pues estaban apareciendo más, todos con la piel igual de pálida y el mismo aspecto macilento. Rodearon el grupo del centro con un rictus a medio camino entre el regocijo y el asco dibujado en el rostro. Habían salido de la nada y se movían de un lado a otro a velocidad sobrehumana, desaparecían y resurgían en un solo segundo. Me froté los ojos, convencida de que simplemente estaba demasiado cansada para enfocar bien la vista.

Era imposible que se desplazaran así de rápido.

El muchacho del cabello llameante apareció de nuevo y se apoyó en la fuente como si estuviera junto a la barra de un bar. A su lado había un joven con el cabello rubio rojizo que creí reconocer como el que había salido de detrás de mí.

En total había cinco, y manejaban al grupo de los del abrigo marrón como si fueran un rebaño de animales. Los rostros morenos de aquellos hombres se contrajeron en una mueca de miedo y desprecio cuando rompieron filas y retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos con las estacas bajadas. Sólo el líder permaneció inmóvil. Su sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto de suficiencia cuando levantó la cabeza sin dejar de sujetar el bastón con fuerza.

De pronto, un hombre cayó de la columna, desde lo alto de sus más de cincuenta metros de altura. Se desplomaba a una velocidad cada vez mayor hacia el suelo, sin duda al encuentro de su muerte. Pero me quedé maravillada cuando aterrizó sobre el pavimento con agilidad y quedó agachado ante el líder de la banda.

La plaza se sumió en el silencio y, por primera vez, el que parecía el jefe se estremeció.

—Darien Chiba, qué gran placer volver a verte —dijo con un acento que no fui capaz de situar.

El hombre, Darien, se irguió. Mostró un rostro impertérrito, indescifrable. Era de la misma altura que el líder, pero su porte y su corpulencia hacían que el otro pareciera mucho más pequeño.

—El placer es sólo mío, Diamante —contestó con frialdad mientras, de derecha a izquierda, recorría con la mirada a los presentes. Le dedicó un gesto brusco al muchacho de pelo rubio rojizo, y yo aproveché para echarle un vistazo desde mi escondite.

Como todos los demás, tenía la piel pálida y ligeramente cetrina, desprovista de todo color o rubor. Su pelo oscuro, casi negro, tenía mechones de tonos castaños. El viento lo había despeinado y el cabello le caía sobre la frente. En todo caso, sus rasgos eran más cadavéricos que los de cualquiera de los otros, pues su rostro estaba lleno de sombras, como si no hubiera dormido desde hacía días.

«Tal vez no duerma», susurró una voz en mi cabeza. Cuando aquel pensamiento me pasó por la cabeza, me dio la sensación de que el recién llegado miraba más allá del chico del cabello rubio rojizo y fruncía el entrecejo durante un instante. Contuve la respiración, consciente de que me estaba mirando directamente a mí. Pero si me vio, decidió no prestarme ninguna atención, pues se volvió hacia el líder y su rostro se tornó de nuevo impasible.

—¿Qué quieres, Diamante? No puedo perder el tiempo contigo y con el clan Black Moon —dijo el hombre del cabello oscuro.

La sonrisa del tal Diamante fue ensanchándose a medida que recorría el borde afilado de su estaca con un dedo.

—Y aun así has venido.

Darien hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano.

—Estábamos cazando, no andábamos muy lejos.

Sentí un escalofrío. «¿Qué se caza en una ciudad?»

Diamante ahogó una carcajada siniestra.

—Igual que nosotros.

De repente, avanzó a la velocidad del rayo con la estaca a la altura del pecho del otro hombre. Pero no alcanzó su objetivo. Diamante levantó una mano y apartó el arma sin más. Pareció no suponerle ningún esfuerzo, ya que apenas parpadeó. Pero Diamante salió despedido hacia atrás como si lo hubiera atropellado un camión. La estaca repiqueteó contra el suelo y su sonido metálico retumbó en el silencio de la noche.

Diamante se tambaleó, tropezó y después recuperó el equilibrio con torpeza y se enderezó de nuevo. Con los ojos entrecerrados, miró hacia donde descansaba la estaca y, a continuación, de nuevo hacia el hombre que permanecía en pie ante él. Sus labios volvieron a curvarse en una sonrisa.

—Dime, Diarien, ¿cómo está tu madre?

De repente, el hombre pálido estiró la mano a toda velocidad y agarró a Diamante por el cuello. Horrorizada, vi que los ojos del líder comenzaban a pugnar por salírsele de las órbitas y que sus pies abandonaban el suelo. Su rostro perdió todo el color. Tosía y resoplaba, no dejaba de dar patadas en el aire. Sus manos forcejeaban con las muñecas de Darien, pero pronto empezó a ceder mientras, de un modo agónicamente lento, iba poniéndose morado.

Sin previo aviso, el hombre pálido lo liberó. DIamante se desplomó contra el suelo. Jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento y se frotaba el cuello febrilmente. Solté un suspiro de alivio, no así el hombre desmoronado sobre el pavimento. Sus quejidos se convirtieron en súplicas y su rostro pareció mostrar una especie de reconocimiento cuando levantó la mirada hacia la cara enloquecida de Darien. Retrocedió arrastrándose, retorciéndose, y se agarró al bajo del abrigo que llevaba uno de sus hombres. El otro no se movió.

Darien respiraba agitadamente y su rostro estaba deformado por una expresión desquiciada. Bajó la mano y la cerró en un puño.

—¿Quieres pronunciar unas últimas palabras, Diamante Black Moon? —gruñó sin disimular la amenaza que impregnaba su voz.

El líder tomó varias bocanadas de aire largas y temblorosas. Se secó el sudor y las lágrimas con la manga para prepararse.

—Espero que tú y tu reino sangriento ardáis en el infierno.

En los labios de Darien se dibujó una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Eso es hacerse ilusiones.

Dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre él y hundió la cabeza bajo la garganta de Diamante. Se oyó un chasquido escalofriante.

Sentí náuseas. Inconscientemente, me llevé las manos a la boca cuando la bilis me subió por la garganta. Y con ella llegó el miedo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomar, pero sabía que si hacía cualquier ruido yo sería la siguiente.

Mi instinto de supervivencia se activó cuando el cuerpo sin vida de Diamante cayó al suelo. Era testigo de un asesinato, y había visto suficientes informativos como para saber lo que les ocurría a los testigos que permanecían en el escenario de un crimen. «Tengo que salir de aquí. Tengo que contárselo a alguien.»

«Si es que consigues escapar», me dijo la misma voz irritante.

Me fastidió reconocerlo, pero la voz tenía razón: se habían abierto las puertas del infierno. Los tipos de la piel pálida saltaron sobre los hombres y se desató una batalla enorme y sanguinolenta, si es que podía llamarse batalla. Aquellos hombres apenas tuvieron tiempo de utilizar sus estacas para defenderse de aquellos asesinos; como si de corderos llevados al matadero se tratara, sus cadáveres bronceados caían al suelo y la sangre lo salpicaba todo.

Se me contrajo el estómago y tragué con dificultad. La garganta me ardía. Incapaz de apartar la mirada, contemplé cómo Darien tiraba de otro de los hombres hacia él. Mi cerebro me decía que aquel hombre pálido debía de tener un arma, pero mis ojos no veían ninguna. Hundió la boca en el cuello de su oponente y estiró. Vi un tendón serpenteante antes de que el hombre se desplomara aullando de dolor. Su asesino se dejó caer tras él. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y acercó los labios mientras sostenía al hombre contra su pecho. Debajo de ellos, la sangre comenzó a formar un charco y a filtrarse por las ranuras del pavimento. La seguí con la mirada mientras avanzaba y formaba una cuadrícula al juntarse con la sangre de otro, y de otro, hasta que levanté los ojos para descubrir la carnicería que había tenido lugar.

Todos y cada uno de los hombres bronceados estaban muertos, o moribundos, con los cuellos rotos o sangrando. Varios de ellos se hallaban en el fondo de las fuentes y teñían el agua de un rojo lúgubre. Cerca de mí había uno tumbado boca arriba y con la cabeza torcida sobre el hombro. Seis adolescentes acababan de masacrar a treinta hombres.

Gimoteé contra el banco, tan sumida entre las sombras como podía, y rogué a todos los dioses que aquellos asesinos no me vieran.

—Darien, ¿vamos a limpiar esto o vamos a dejarlo así? —preguntó uno de los que estaban más cerca de la fuente. Incluso su cabello intensamente rojizo parecía apagado en comparación con el agua sobre la que ahora pasaba los dedos.

—Lo dejaremos así como mensaje para cualquier otro cazador que crea que puede enfrentarse a nosotros —contestó Darien—. ¡Escoria! —añadió tras escupir sobre el cadáver que tenía más cerca. Su voz había perdido el tono de frialdad y ésta había sido sustituida por un desprecio profundo y satisfecho. Mi rabia comenzó a superar mi miedo cuando le vi patear el brazo de otro moribundo para apartarlo de su camino, haciéndole emitir un último gemido.

—Imbécil —susurré.

Se quedó paralizado.

Y yo también. Contuve la respiración, se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. «Es imposible que me haya oído desde el otro lado de la plaza. Simplemente no es posible.» Pero con lentitud, casi relajadamente, se volvió para mirarme.

—Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Soltó una carcajada oscura, y sus labios volvieron a adoptar un rictus cruel. El instinto actuó con mayor rapidez que mi cerebro y, antes de darme cuenta, me había puesto en pie de un salto y había echado a correr. Me había quitado los tacones y mis pies emitían un ruido sordo al chocar contra la piedra mientras corría, literalmente, por mi vida. La comisaría más cercana no estaba demasiado lejos, y habría jurado que yo conocía Londres mejor que ellos.

—¿Adónde te crees que vas, Nena?

Cogí aire de golpe al chocar contra algo duro y frío, tan frío que me aparté de inmediato. El hombre de cabello oscuro estaba de pie justo delante de mí. Di unos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar alternativamente hacia el lugar donde Darien había estado antes y donde estaba en aquel momento. «Es imposible.» Retrocedí con las manos hacia atrás, como si esperara que apareciera un mágico salvador. Él ni siquiera se inmutó, como si el hecho de que una chica chocara contra su pecho mientras corría fuera algo habitual.

—Na... Nada. Sólo iba a... eh... —tartamudeé. Mi mirada saltaba de los cadáveres al hombre y a la calzada: la única ruta de escape posible.

—¿Ibas a denunciarnos? —me preguntó. Él ya sabía la respuesta, y yo abrí los ojos como platos con aire de culpabilidad. Se acercó tanto a mí que pude distinguir que sus iris eran de un intenso negro. Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—: Me temo que no puedes hacer eso.

Desde tan cerca no pude evitar percatarme de lo asombrosamente guapo que era. En las profundidades de mi estómago, algo se revolvió. Asqueada, volví a retroceder.

—¡Claro que puedo! —grité al tiempo que lo rodeaba e iniciaba otra escapada frenética. Sin dejar de correr, miré hacia atrás. Para mi sorpresa, ninguno de ellos me perseguía. Espoleada, continué huyendo. En mi corazón había cobrado vida una minúscula chispa de esperanza.

Estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia del borde de la acera cuando eché otro vistazo a mi espalda. En aquella ocasión me dio la sensación de que Darien soltaba un suspiro exasperado, pero no me permití continuar mirando, pues no quería entretenerme. Estaba a punto de poner los pies en el asfalto cuando tiraron de mí hacia atrás. Una mano me sujetaba por el cuello del abrigo. Me tambaleé, intenté mantener el equilibrio a la vez que luchaba contra la mano que me sujetaba. Di puñetazos, asesté patadas y grité, pero no sirvió de nada... Me retuvo con facilidad.

Me di la vuelta con los ojos ardiendo de indignación y, aparentando mucha más valentía de la que en realidad sentía, proferí una amenaza:

—Tienes diez segundos para soltarme, monstruo, ¡o te daré una patada tan fuerte en los huevos que desearás no haber nacido nunca!

Él volvió a echarse a reír.

—Eres una guerrera, ¿verdad?

Cuando abrió la boca, vislumbré sus colmillos superiores, ambos inmaculadamente blancos. Inmaculadamente blancos y afilados, hasta un punto antinatural.

«Cazar. Cazadores...»

Algún rincón de mi cerebro cayó en la cuenta de que aquello no era normal. De que estaba muy lejos de ser normal, pero, con la misma rapidez, mi parte racional descartó la conclusión a la que mi mente estaba llegando.

Forcejeando de nuevo, traté de acercarme lo bastante para darle una patada, pero me sujetó con más fuerza y me mantuvo firmemente alejada.

—Lo has visto todo. —Sus palabras sonaron escalofriantemente frías. Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta, pero yo la respondí de todas formas.

—¿Tú qué crees? —repliqué, vertiendo en mi tono todo el sarcasmo que fui capaz de reunir.

—Creo que vas a tener que venir con nosotros —gruñó. Me agarró por el codo y comenzó a arrastrarme. Separé los labios, pero él fue más rápido y me tapó la boca con la mano—. Grita y te juro que te mato.

Mientras yo me revolvía y lo mordía, me arrastró en dirección opuesta al truculento baño de sangre que habían provocado aquellos monstruos de piel pálida.


	2. Capitulo 2

Volamos por las calles cuando dejamos atrás la plaza. Darien me tenía firmemente agarrada por la muñeca y tiraba de mí para que lo siguiera. Me clavaba las uñas y sentí que me rasgaba la piel y me arrancaba hebras de carne. Me estremecí de dolor —era como si me estuviera destrozando la muñeca a cámara lenta—, pero no dije ni una sola palabra. No iba a darle aquella satisfacción. Serpenteamos por los callejones con Darien siempre al frente, guiándonos por sitios que yo ni siquiera sabía que existían. Oía las sirenas ululantes de los coches de policía, y las calles laterales estaban inundadas de luces azules y parpadeantes.

—Maldita policía —refunfuñó Darien—. Espera aquí —me ordenó. A continuación me lanzó hacia adelante, directa contra el pecho de otro de aquellos asesinos—. Andrew, cuida de ella.

Por segunda vez aquella noche choqué contra algo rígido. Andrew también estaba frío, y me aparté de él de un salto, como si me hubieran clavado un aguijón, pero perdí el equilibrio y caí en dirección a la alcantarilla que había junto a la acera. Sin embargo, no llegué a tocar el suelo. Bajé la mirada hacia mi brazo. Una mano casi tan pálida como la mía me había sujetado en el aire.

—No te caigas —me dijo una voz suave.

Subí la mirada por el brazo, aturdida, y me encontré con la cara sonriente del muchacho que había saltado por encima de mí en Trafalgar Square. Sus ojos de color verde titilaban y reflejaban cierta diversión. Durante un breve y absurdo instante, admiré su cabello claro y despeinado, y su pecho musculoso, que se adivinaba bajo el cuello desabrochado de su camisa.

Luego, mi cerebro se recuperó y aparté la mano, horrorizada por mis pensamientos. Impertérrito, él añadió:

—Soy Andrew —añadió impertérrito, extendiendo hacia mí la misma mano.

Retrocedí y comencé a frotarme las muñecas con el abrigo, justo donde él había colocado sus dedos manchados de sangre. Él frunció el ceño y clavó la mirada en mí mientras me alejaba y lo dejaba con la mano en el aire.

—No vamos a hacerte daño, ¿sabes?

Otros cuatro pares de ojos nos observaban, tensos y a la espera de que yo echara a correr. Pero yo ya había perdido la esperanza de huir. En realidad, confiaba en que el tal Darien tardase lo bastante en volver para que un coche de policía nos viera.

—Eso de ahí —señaló hacia el otro lado de la calle— era necesario. Sé que no lo parece, pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que era preciso hacerlo.

Me detuve.

—¿Necesario? No es necesario. Es horrible. No seas condescendiente conmigo, no soy una cría.

Las palabras habían escapado de mi boca antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ganar tiempo. Me froté las muñecas con las manos. Parecían estar sorprendidos de que hubiera recuperado el habla. De vez en cuando Andrew lanzaba miradas a la calle que se extendía a mis espaldas.

—Entonces ¿cuántos años tienes, ya que sabes tanto sobre moralidad? —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y yo cerré la boca, dudando si debía contestar pero contenta de que hubiesen ignorado el resto de mi réplica—. ¿Y bien?

Me mordí el labio.

—Diecisiete —murmuré.

—No sabía que las chicas de diecisiete años llevasen ahora vestidos tan cortos.

El sonido de una voz engreída a mis espaldas me hizo volverme de un brinco. Mi cabello claro giró a mi alrededor y unos mechones me cayeron sobre los ojos. Darien estaba apoyado contra una farola con las manos en los bolsillos y los pulgares por fuera. En sus labios había vuelto a dibujarse aquella sonrisita grotesca. Recorrió mi figura con la mirada y yo me envolví con fuerza en mi abrigo para ocultar mi escueto vestido.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—El rubor desentona mucho con esos ojos color azul que tienes, Nena.

Su referencia a mis ojos —de un extraño tono de azul y la razón de mi nombre— hizo que me estremeciera. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a las burlas por eso. Entre tener los ojos de un bicho raro, un nombre a juego con ellos y ser vegetariana convencida, solía ser objeto de bromas y ya sabía cómo contestarlas. Sin embargo, abrí y cerré la boca varias veces. Cuando desvié la mirada de él de manera instintiva, su sonrisa desapareció.

—¡Vamos!

Los otros ya se habían desvanecido, engullidos por la oscuridad de un callejón, cuando me echaron violentamente a un lado y aterricé detrás de una fila de cubos de basura. Miré a mi alrededor, desorientada. La única luz salía de un antro que había más abajo, encajado entre una salida de incendios y un contenedor lleno a rebosar. Con la respiración agitada, comencé a ponerme en pie, pero me taparon la boca con una mano y con la otra tiraron de mí. Medio a rastras, medio en brazos, me obligaron a continuar avanzando por un callejón con el suelo mugriento.

Justo cuando doblamos la esquina de la calle, vimos que unas luces azules iluminaban las paredes de ladrillo. Un borracho, desplomado contra el contenedor, se escabulló protestando a gritos y mascullando palabrotas que hicieron enrojecerme incluso a mí. Pero sus gruñidos no pudieron ahogar el creciente sonido de las sirenas, a sólo unas calles de distancia.

—Tienes que correr más rápido —me dijo Darien. En su voz no había ni rastro de pánico, pero lo llevaba escrito en todos y cada uno de los rasgos de su rostro. Todas sus caras tenían la misma expresión. Retrocedí.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué debería correr más de prisa? ¡Asesino!

Las palabras manaban ya libremente de mi boca... La adrenalina había vuelto y estaba desplazando a mi miedo.

Sus ojos destellaron peligrosamente y durante un instante pensé que habían perdido su brillo.

—No somos asesinos.

A pesar de que no elevó la voz ni cambió el tono, aquellas palabras hicieron que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda y se me pusiera el vello de punta.

—Entonces ¿qué sois y por qué habéis matado a aquellos hombres?

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire. Nadie la contestó. Volvió a tirar de mí hacia adelante, a arrastrarme de un callejón a otro sin dejar de cambiar de dirección, pues la policía estaba acordonando una parte cada vez mayor de la ciudad, y el cerco policial estaba ya sólo una calle por detrás de nosotros.

Londres estaba cobrando vida. Todas las ventanas reflejaban el azul del cordón protector que se iba extendiendo.

—¡Venga! —siseó Darien al tiempo que me tiraba de la manga.

—¡No puedo! —aullé. Y era verdad. Las punzadas del flato me presionaban las costillas y el aire me raspaba en la garganta al respirar.

—Te aguantas —dijo con frialdad.

—No puedo re... respirar —jadeé mientras intentaba coger aire. Se me cayeron unas cuantas lágrimas y en seguida me las sequé—. ¡Voy a desmayarme y a morir!

—Oh, eso sería una gran pérdida —masculló con sequedad y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡No me ofrecí voluntaria para esto! —Caí de rodillas e hice un gesto de dolor. Me pregunté por qué Darien se había tomado la molestia de mantenerme con vida si le daba igual que me muriese.

—No, es cierto. Pero ahora formas parte de esto y, desde mi punto de vista, Nena —me levantó, agarrándome por el cuello del abrigo—, no tienes elección. Y ahora, vamos.

No me moví, seguí frotándome el pecho.

—¡No me llamo Nena, me llamo Serena!

En un segundo, se situó a sólo unos centímetros de mí, me empujó contra la pared y me rodeó el cuello con una mano. Empezó a acariciarme con fuerza la vena con un dedo.

—¡Y yo soy el jodido príncipe! —gruñó.

Abrí los ojos como platos y forcejeé bajo su peso, pero sólo conseguí que apretara con más fuerza. Cerré los ojos, no quería ver su rostro tan cerca del mío y apestando a sangre. Una única imagen inundaba mi mente tras los párpados cerrados: el cuerpo sin vida de Diamante Black Moon desmadejado y sangrando sobre las baldosas del suelo.

—Podría partirte en dos ese hermoso cuello tuyo con menos esfuerzo del que a ti te costaría chillar —me susurró al oído—, así que te sugiero que hagas lo que te decimos, porque no puedes escapar de nosotros, y la policía no va a cogernos.

No tenía ni idea de qué demonios quería decir con eso de «príncipe», pero me creí todo lo demás. La sinceridad y la malicia teñían su voz a partes iguales. Agaché la cabeza, derrotada.

—Así está mejor —murmuró. Me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí. Cuando me di la vuelta para seguirlo, vi a un hombre que corría hacia el final de la calle. Su traje de color beige resultaba extraño en aquellas calles oscuras con sórdidos bares. Disminuyó el ritmo y se detuvo. Nos miró directamente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, casi como si aceptara que estaba derrotado. Tomé aire. Lo conocía. Trabajaba con mi padre. O, más bien, para mi padre.

Dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, con la vista clavada en mí. Durante un instante, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero él la desvió y se dio la vuelta. Con una mano levantada, señaló hacia atrás cuando la policía dobló la esquina. Redujeron el paso y se detuvieron. Nos observaron con el miedo destellándoles en los ojos cuando Darien se volvió y se permitió pasear la mirada entre los agentes, casi retándolos. Soltó un suspiro y se irguió; después, me apretó contra su pecho. Intenté liberarme y gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero me retorció el brazo detrás de la espalda y el dolor me hizo gemir como si me estuvieran clavando dagas en el costado donde tenía el flato. Me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos arrastrándome con él.

Se acercó a mi oído y gruñó:

—Demasiado lenta.

Sin una palabra más, me levantó en brazos y me cargó a hombros. Comencé a darle puñetazos en la espalda, pero no pareció percatarse. De repente, todo se volvió borroso. Los edificios pasaban como un destello, y cuando volví a mirar, la gente había desaparecido. De hecho, ni siquiera estábamos en la misma calle. Se me cayó el alma a los pies. Darien tenía razón. No nos habían perseguido. «¿Por qué no han intentado detenernos?», me pregunté.

Al cabo de unos minutos, habíamos dejado atrás el cerco policial. No quería saber a qué velocidad estábamos moviéndonos... Lo único que sabía era que era lo bastante rápido para hacer que la cabeza me diera vueltas. Cerré los ojos para mantenerme serena y con la respiración controlada, pero sólo unos segundos después toqué el suelo con los pies y aterricé hecha un guiñapo junto a los zapatos de Darien y de dos coches que parecían ser muy caros.

Parpadeé, convencida de que veía doble. Eran idénticos, desde el negro perfectamente pulido de la carrocería hasta los cristales tintados de oscuro. Incluso las matrículas eran iguales, excepto por una letra.

«¿Quién coño son estos tíos? Guapos y extremadamente ricos; su único y fatídico defecto es el asesinato.» Tragué con dificultad y aquellos pensamientos se desvanecieron. Conocía Londres lo suficiente como para reconocer los procedimientos distintivos del crimen organizado. «Sin embargo, la policía no nos ha detenido», me dije.

El ruido de las sirenas lejanas rompió el silencio de la calle y alguien que había detrás de mí me cogió y me metió en el asiento de atrás del coche más cercano. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y rodeó el coche para entrar por el otro lado. Me di cuenta de que era el que tenía los ojos del mismo color que Darien: negro. Darien y Andrew se montaron en los asientos delanteros, el primero de ellos en el del conductor.

—Ponte el cinturón —me ordenó el tipo que se había sentado a mi lado. Lo ignoré y permanecí sentada tan rígida como un palo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Soltó un suspiro de irritación y se acercó para coger el cinturón.

—Bicho raro —susurré. El joven se echó a reír.

—Mi nombre es Zafiro, no Bicho Raro. Soy su hermano pequeño —dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Darien. Aquello explicaba el extraordinario parecido—. ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas tú?

—Serena. Serena Tsukino —murmuré, y después me quedé callada. Al mirar por la ventana, vi que pasaban más coches de policía. Me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando me di cuenta de que uno de los agentes miraba hacia nosotros. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía durante un breve instante, antes de que la apartara como si no me hubiera visto.

Estábamos saliendo de la ciudad. En cuanto comenzamos a transitar por calles despejadas, sentí que el coche aceleraba y le eché un vistazo al indicador de velocidad. Sobrepasaba los ciento sesenta. Noté una excitación familiar en el estómago, pero por una vez no era agradable. Me retumbaba la cabeza y las punzadas de dolor continuaban machacándome el costado. Me presioné las costillas con las manos y se calmaron un poco, pero no mucho.

Me acurruqué en el asiento llevándome las rodillas al pecho y apoyé la cabeza contra el cristal. Se me cerraban los ojos y mi cuerpo pedía a gritos la liberación del sueño, pero no quería pensar en qué ocurriría si me permitía quedarme dormida. Conteniendo las lágrimas, empecé a analizar mi situación con toda la imparcialidad que fui capaz de reunir.

Acababa de presenciar el asesinato de treinta hombres en el centro de Londres. Me habían secuestrado seis tipos rápidos y fuertes que no parecían querer matarme... de momento. No sabía adónde demonios me llevaban, quiénes diantres eran, qué diablos iba a ocurrir ni cuánto tiempo tardaría alguien en darse cuenta de que había desaparecido.

Comencé a pensar en saltar del coche, pero en cuanto el plan empezó a tomar forma en mi cabeza oí un clic y se activó el cierre centralizado. De mis labios brotó un sollozo ahogado.

Nos incorporamos a la desierta M25 y dejamos atrás la ciudad que amaba. El paisaje fue cambiando de urbano a periférico y, finalmente, a extensos campos de cultivo salpicados de pueblos o aldeas. Los carteles que pasábamos indicaban Kent, y empecé a preguntarme si no se dirigirían al puerto de Dover para pasar a Francia. Un atisbo de esperanza comenzó a arder en mi corazón. «Es imposible que pasen por el puerto.» Pero aquella esperanza se apagó cuando viramos hacia el norte, en dirección a Rochester.

Se me escapó otro sollozo y vi que Darien miraba por el espejo retrovisor. Su hermano, Zafiro, me puso una mano sobre el hombro y lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos. No tenía aspecto de asesino, parecía un niño.

Sonrió. En mi cabeza, oí a un hombre gritar.

Agité los hombros para apartarlo y me encogí de espaldas a él en mi asiento. Mi cabello formó una cortina que me ocultaba de la vista de los demás. Apoyé la frente contra el cristal. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, descontroladas, cristal abajo. Trazaban líneas extrañas sobre el vaho de mi respiración. Abrazándome a mí misma, me sumergí en mis pensamientos.

Sabía lo que había dejado atrás. La pregunta era: ¿qué me esperaba más adelante?


	3. Capitulo 3

Una hora atrapada en un coche con tres asesinos trastornados no era mi idea de pasármelo bien. No era capaz de dormir por miedo a lo que pudiera suceder. Tampoco podía hablar porque el señor Paso de Caer Simpático me recordaba constantemente que estaba a su merced y que, por lo tanto, debía mantener la boca cerrada. Ni siquiera podía mirar por la ventanilla, puesto que era demasiado oscura para ver algo, así que no tuve más remedio que escuchar una animada conversación acerca de las tetas de una tal Setsuna Meiou. Encantador.

El sol comenzaba a despuntar, así que le eché un vistazo a mi reloj: un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado que me había hecho mi padre. «Mi padre.» ¿Qué harían mi madre y él cuando descubrieran lo que me había ocurrido? ¿Y Rini, mi hermana pequeña? Sólo tenía trece años, no debería tener que enfrentarse a esto.

Pero también me pasaron por la cabeza otros pensamientos más importantes: ¿qué harían aquellos extraños asesinos? ¿Me retendrían para pedir un rescate? ¿Me «silenciarían»? No soportaba siquiera pensar en ello.

Cuando volví a mirar mi reloj me di cuenta de que eran las cuatro y media de la mañana y de que estaban asomando los primeros atisbos de luz. Los campos de cultivo iban desapareciendo, dando paso a bosques espesos y densos. La carretera se iba tornando más serpenteante y cada vez nos cruzábamos con menos coches.

La calzada viró bruscamente hacia la izquierda cuando atravesamos una gran verja. Sus enormes y elaborados enrejados se abrieron de par en par y pude vislumbrar las gárgolas que guardaban las ventanas ojivales de la casa de la entrada.

Al pasar, podría haber jurado que vi varias caras observándonos desde esas ventanas, pero antes de que pudiera echar una segunda ojeada ya estábamos cercados de nuevo por el bosque. La carretera continuaba zigzagueando, pero los árboles comenzaron a clarear y la luz del sol sólo lograba sortear esporádicamente las agujas de los abundantes pinos. Un poco más adelante, dieron paso a unas frondosas flores, y cuando los árboles desaparecieron del todo tuve que ahogar un grito, casi incapaz de contener mi asombro.

Delante de nosotros, rodeada por una inmensa extensión de hierba, se erguía una mansión espléndida, tan grande que el bosque parecía estremecerse ante su presencia. Era una extraña mezcla arquitectónica: altos capiteles góticos descollaban de la piedra pálida, incontables ventanas en arco bordeaban los tres pisos y una gran terraza sobresalía del centro y cubría la entrada, descansando sobre cuatro columnas. A lo lejos distinguí hileras de garajes y establos; la luz de primera hora de la mañana danzaba sobre los nenúfares que flotaban en el estanque. La mansión estaba rodeada de árboles de toda forma y tamaño que después daban paso a los pinos del bosque. Por detrás, la mansión estaba protegida por una colina también cubierta de árboles.

Recorrimos un camino de gravilla y, tras rodear una fuente, nos detuvimos delante de la impresionante entrada.

«¿Y dónde está el puente levadizo?», me pregunté. Pero eran unos amplios escalones los que conducían hasta las dobles puertas de mármol de la entrada a la mansión.

Alguien abrió la puerta del coche, me agarró por los hombros y me arrancó de mi asiento.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima! —grité. Continuó tirando de mí, pero me escabullí y salí del coche por mí misma, a pesar de la gravilla que se me clavaba en los pies al caminar. El hombre se encogió de hombros y se marchó. Darien le lanzó las llaves del coche a un muchacho de más o menos mi edad que llevaba un traje negro con rayas de color esmeralda. Lo seguí con la mirada mientras se subía a uno de los coches y lo arrancaba para dirigirse hacia los garajes.

Aparté los ojos de él cuando Darien me agarró de la muñeca y comenzó a subir los escalones a toda prisa. Los otros cinco nos siguieron. Las puertas dobles se abrieron hacia dentro y me quedé boquiabierta cuando las crucé. Una escalera grandiosa rodeaba la pared, hecha enteramente de mármol blanco. Llevaba hasta una enorme galería y un pasillo iluminado por lámparas de gas en forma de antorcha fijadas en la pared, a gran distancia del suelo. Justo delante de mí había otra puerta doble idéntica a la que acabábamos de cruzar, pero nos encaminamos hacia una más pequeña que había a mi izquierda. Pasamos junto a un mayordomo que nos saludó agachando la cabeza.

—Alteza. Lores. Señor... y señora —añadió claramente sorprendido por mi presencia. Lo observé, dudando de lo que acababa de oír. Recuperó la compostura—. ¿Una invitada, alteza?

Darien soltó una carcajada oscura.

—No, sólo una diversión.

—Muy bien, alteza.

«¿Alteza?» Darien había comentado algo acerca de que era un príncipe. Pero Gran Bretaña ya tenía su propia realeza, a no ser que fuera un pariente lejano de la reina. Y yo lo habría sabido de haber sido así. Todo el mundo sabría de la existencia de un miembro de la familia real como aquél.

Darien emitió un vago gruñido de reconocimiento antes de volver a reírse. De repente, dejó de prestarme atención y, con un fuerte empujón, me encontré cruzando a trompicones la puerta más pequeña, que daba paso a un salón magníficamente decorado. Las paredes estaban revestidas de madera y la gastada alfombra era de un color rojo intenso. Las mismas lámparas en forma de antorcha que había visto en la entrada colgaban de unos soportes fijados en las paredes, entre enormes retratos al óleo con marcos de plata. Pero la habitación contaba con la misma parafernalia moderna que cualquier otra: un televisor de plasma adosado a la pared y, debajo de él, todo un despliegue de videoconsolas; los mandos a distancia estaban desperdigados por la mesita de cristal sobre la que el muchacho de cabello oscuro y gafas tiró la chaqueta al dejarse caer en uno de los sofás de cuero.

Darien se acercó a las ventanas, cuyos cristales estaban enmarcados por los cortinajes que iban desde el altísimo techo hasta unos antepechos. Cerró las cortinas y veló el paso de la luz, excepto por una pequeña línea que dividió la habitación en dos.

—¿Quieres que me lleve tu abrigo? —preguntó una voz a mis espaldas. Cogí aire de golpe, sobresaltada. Al mirar hacia atrás, vi que era Andrew. Negué con la cabeza—. ¿Segura? —añadió con una sonrisa. No pude evitar fijarme en que, a la escasa luz de la habitación, sus ojos daban la impresión de ser dos puntitos de color verde brillante rodeados de sombras, demacrados, apagados.

Me aparté de él, pero me quité el abrigo y se lo di. Esbozó una sonrisilla comprensiva y me señaló los sofás.

Me aproximé a ellos, pero decidí no avanzar más. Preferí seguir observando la habitación y a sus ocupantes. En total eran seis: Darien y su hermano pequeño, Zafiro; el muchacho de los ojos verdes, Andrew; y otros tres —el del cabello llameante, otro que llevaba lo que parecían ser unas gafas sin graduar y el tipo alto y rubio que me había sacado a rastras del coche.

De repente, Darien dio un salto hacia adelante y metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo que Andrew todavía tenía en las manos. Se alejó y me di cuenta de que había cogido mi teléfono.

—Me lo quedaré —anunció con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Lo desbloqueó y comenzó a curiosear en él.

—¡No hagas eso! —exclamé al tiempo que me abalanzaba sobre su mano. Él se hizo a un lado y yo di unos cuantos pasos tambaleantes al frente.

—¿Por qué, tienes algo que esconder? —se burló. Movía los dedos a toda velocidad sobre el teclado—. ¿Mensajes picantes de tu novio, tal vez?

—¡No! —Me lancé contra él en un segundo intento por recuperar mi móvil. Pero Darien lo mantuvo lejos de mi alcance—. ¡Devuélvemelo! —grité mientras daba saltos para arrebatárselo. Él volvió a adoptar aquella exasperante expresión de suficiencia y lo alzó aún más.

—¿Quién es Seiya, entonces?

Quise agarrarle la muñeca, pero él cogió la mía y me la retorció hasta que chillé de dolor. Me soltó y retrocedí frotándome la muñeca. Con una carcajada, comenzó a leer con voz aguda para burlarse de mí:

—«Hola, me preguntaba si podríamos quedar alguna vez. Solos tú y yo. Tenemos que hablar de lo que hice. Te echo de menos, nena. Contéstame, Seiya.» —Se quedó callado e hizo un mohín—. Y vaya, mira, hasta puso un beso al final. —No cabía duda de que se lo estaba pasando en grande. Lo miré con el entrecejo fruncido—. He dado con un punto sensible, ¿verdad?

—Que te jodan —murmuré, sin pretender que él lo oyera.

—Ojalá, Nena, ojalá.

—Darien—siseó Andrew. Estaba fulminándolo con la mirada, con las cejas fruncidas y los ojos echándole chispas. No dijeron ni una sola palabra durante todo un minuto, hasta que Darien le lanzó el teléfono a Andrew, que lo cogió y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Tras encogerse de hombros, Darien se apoyó contra el sofá y comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos sin dejar de mirarme con expresión divertida.

—Has visto demasiado, y eso es un problema. Así que tienes que elegir, Nena. Puedes convertirte en uno de nosotros o podemos retenerte aquí indefinidamente.

No me paré a pensar. Ya me había decidido antes incluso de que hubiera terminado su frase.

—No soy una asesina y nunca lo seré.

Darien volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Entonces te quedarás aquí hasta que aceptes cambiar. Y no confíes en que te rescaten. Ningún humano puede entrar aquí sin que lo sepamos.

Torcí el gesto.

—¿Humano?

—Sí, humano. —Se volvió hacia los otros con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro—. Es mucho mejor cuando no tienen ni idea, ¿no creéis?

Todos murmuraron su aprobación excepto Andrew.

—¿Ni idea de qué? —pregunté cautelosa, mientras miraba a uno y otro rostro.

—¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? —quiso saber Darien.

Me pareció una cuestión irrelevante, pero contesté de todos modos, pues no quería que perdiera los nervios.

—¿Unos diecinueve?

Se miraron unos a otros, entre risas. Pero en aquella ocasión parecieron tomar una decisión.

—Te equivocas. Tengo ciento noventa y siete.

Enarqué las cejas.

—Nadie vive tantos años...

—Mi especie vive esos años y más —me interrumpió Darien—. Los vampiros, Nena.

Sacudí la cabeza al tiempo que un escalofrío me recorría la espalda. «Están locos», pensé. Di un par de pasos atrás y se me escapó una risa nerviosa, en parte por lo ridículo de lo que aquel hombre acababa de decir y en parte porque me preguntaba qué tipo de juego se llevaban entre manos y qué reacción me mantendría viva durante más tiempo.

—¿Es esto una broma de mal gusto?

La sonrisa de Darien desapareció.

—¿Acaso me estoy riendo? —respondió, y abrió la boca recogiendo los labios hacia atrás. Sobre su carnoso labio inferior descansaban dos dientes afilados, suficientemente discretos como para pasar desapercibidos a menos que él quisiera, dos colmillos tan afilados como los de un animal.

—Son falsos —dije sin apartar la mirada de ellos. Mi voz sonó más desafiante de lo que pretendía.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo? —repuso Darien.

—Los vampiros no existen —susurré sacudiendo aún la cabeza—. No sois más que unos locos.

Antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra más, Darien me empujó contra la pared y comenzó a recorrerme el cuello con los labios. Se le agitó la respiración y sentí su fuerza, su poder, su hambre. Su aliento no me calentó la piel como lo habría hecho el de cualquier otra persona, sino que me dejó helada y provocó que un escalofrío me recorriera los hombros y los brazos. Sentí que mi corazón latía de manera irregular, tan frenéticamente que las venas de mis muñecas pugnaban por atravesarme la piel. Cerré los ojos y percibí una suave presión cuando sus dientes de navaja recorrieron la palpitante vena de mi garganta antes de que me desgarrara la piel con uno de sus colmillos y se abriera camino a través de las capas de mi epidermis. Se me escapó un grito y abrí los ojos; cerré los puños mientras rechinaba los dientes. Estaba totalmente indefensa.

Él estaba hecho para matar, y yo no.

Se apartó unos centímetros, pero mantuvo su cuerpo apretado contra el mío para impedir que me escapara. Me miró directamente a los ojos y se me cortó la respiración. Ya no eran de color negro, sino rojos.

—Escúchame atentamente, Nena. No soy un vampiro cualquiera. Soy un vampiro de la realeza y harás lo que yo quiera. Así que ten cuidado con lo que dices, porque nunca se sabe cuándo puedo tener hambre. —Se apartó de mí y se alejó—. Puedes unirte a nosotros o permanecer recluida aquí.

Tú eliges.

No me quedé allí a esperar que siguiera hablando. A tientas, detrás de mí, busqué el pomo de la puerta con la mano. Lo encontré y empujé para salir de la habitación. La cerré bruscamente a mis espaldas y me apoyé contra la pared de mármol del vestíbulo. Me agaché, con las manos en las rodillas y el cerebro sobrecargado, para recobrar el resuello. Algo caliente me resbalaba por el cuello y acerqué un dedo para ver de qué se trataba. Al retirarlo, miré horrorizada la sustancia húmeda y roja que lo cubría.

No eran asesinos. Eran depredadores.

Algo se puso en funcionamiento en mi mente y la adrenalina me inundó las venas y me goteó por el cuello. Eché a correr hacia las puertas y di gracias al cielo porque el mayordomo se hubiera marchado.

Tenía que huir, y tenía que huir ya.

Las zarzas me arañaban la piel y mis pies desnudos palpitaban de dolor cuando las espinas y las agujas de la pinaza se me clavaban en las plantas. Pero seguí adelante. Sabía que no tardarían mucho en darse cuenta de que me había escapado, y si en verdad eran lo que decían ser —vampiros—, sabrían que había buscado refugio en el bosque.

Veinticuatro horas antes me habría reído sólo de pensarlo. Los vampiros eran personajes de ficción creados para asustar a los niños. Eran criaturas míticas que hacían babear a las niñas. Se suponía que no eran reales.

A mi alrededor, los pinos iban haciéndose cada vez más altos y la separación entre ellos más pequeña. La luz que se filtraba a través de sus ramas era escasa y me llegaba teñida por la neblina, de modo que, cuando disminuí la velocidad y miré atrás, no pude ver mucho más allá de unos cuantos árboles, ni mucho menos distinguir el camino que creía que había estado siguiendo.

«¿Cómo no iba a saber la gente de su existencia? ¿Cómo podrían entrar seis vampiros en Londres por las buenas y alimentarse de treinta hombres?»

La garganta me ardía y casi agradecía la humedad que me envolvía los dedos de los pies. La sangre me resbalaba por las piernas arañadas y el sudor impregnaba mi flequillo. Se me había levantado el vestido y uno de los tirantes se había deshilachado y amenazaba con romperse.

«Vampiros. Es ridículo. Pero...»

Levanté una mano y me acaricié el punto en que Darien me había mordido. Ya no me sangraba y tan sólo noté unos cuantos grumitos de sangre seca que me sacudí. Aparte de eso, mi piel estaba tersa y suave. Me pasé la mano por toda la garganta en busca de una herida. Fruncí el entrecejo. No había nada, excepto una pequeña marca donde debería estar el mordisco.

Oí el crujido de una ramita. Me di la vuelta buscando el origen de aquel chasquido, pero todo estaba en calma. Comencé a respirar profunda y agitadamente, el pecho se me hinchaba y deshinchaba exageradamente. Una ligera brisa me recorrió la piel y yo jugueteé con mi pelo sin dejar de escudriñar la penumbra.

«Corre —me susurró la voz de mi cabeza. O tal vez fuera el viento que soplaba entre las ramas —. Corre», repitió. Pero permanecí inmóvil, tratando aún de descubrir algo oculto tras los troncos de los árboles.

El silencio se rompió cuando el ruido de algo que aplastaba la maleza llegó a mis oídos. Tras la niebla aparecieron unas siluetas oscuras y la voz de mi mente gritó: «¡Corre!» No necesité que lo dijera dos veces.

Eché a correr. Miraba atrás cada pocos segundos, convencida de que varias manos estaban a punto de agarrarme a pesar de que mis perseguidores no ganaban terreno. Pero los oía. Las hojas crujían y las ramas chascaban. La niebla formaba volutas como si algo se moviera —y muy rápido— a través de ella.

Mis pies resistieron mientras me adentraba en el bosque, pero era consciente de que no podría soportarlo durante mucho tiempo. Tomaba bocanadas de aire, pero tenía los pulmones vacíos y el flato volvía a darme punzadas en las costillas. Me cogerían y algo me decía que no serían tan misericordiosos aquella vez.

De repente entré en un enorme claro. Abrí los brazos, y estuve a punto de caerme al frenar de golpe. La tierra se desmoronó bajo mis pies y yo retrocedí mientras, levantando la mirada, trataba de asimilar lo que me rodeaba. Estaba a la orilla de un pequeño lago. Sus oscuras profundidades titilaban bajo el sol matutino y una niebla baja se aferraba a su orilla opuesta.

Se hizo un silencio espeluznante. Ya no oía chasquidos, ni pisadas, nada. Miré hacia atrás detenidamente, rastreando el bosque en busca de cualquier indicio de los asesinos que estaba convencida de que me perseguían.

Aquella calma era incluso más inquietante que el ruido. Comencé a rodear el lago y aceleré. Al comenzar a moverme de nuevo, volvieron los crujidos: ya no cabía duda, se oían pasos y me estaban siguiendo. Ellos también aumentaron la velocidad y, cuando alcancé la orilla opuesta, me di cuenta de que también estaban rodeando el lago por el otro lado. No tenía por dónde huir. Me di la vuelta a toda prisa y esperé, como una presa atrapada en una trampa.

Sin previo aviso, seis figuras saltaron de entre los árboles y, asustada, retrocedí sin darme cuenta de que estaba justo a la orilla del lago. Con un alarido, perdí pie y caí al agua. Antes incluso de que rozara la superficie, sentí el frío y vi que la piel se me ponía de color azul.

Cuando el agua estalló a mi alrededor, se me metió en la boca, aún abierta por los gritos. Tosí y escupí, pero sólo conseguí tragar más agua. Agité las piernas tratando de alcanzar el fondo; parecía más un pulpo que una humana. Conseguí salir a la superficie el tiempo suficiente para tomar una bocanada de aire, pero no para gritar cuando algo que parecía un alga se me enrolló en el tobillo. De un solo tirón volvió a arrastrarme bajo el agua. Miré hacia abajo y vi que tenía un tentáculo enredado en la pierna, y que me encontraba cara a cara con lo que parecía ser un calamar gigante.

«¿Por qué no puedo tener una vida normal?», me lamenté.

Aterrorizada, comencé a golpear el tentáculo, a intentar separarlo de mi pierna, pero el calamar no pareció ni notarlo y se limitó a seguir tirando de mí hacia el fondo. Los pulmones comenzaron a arderme y a pedir oxígeno a gritos, y me di cuenta de que no podía hacer más que rendirme.

Vi un destello blanco con el rabillo del ojo, pero me sentía demasiado confusa. «Una luz con. Qué original...» Antes de que se me cerraran los párpados, percibí vagamente que la luz se movía y que su silueta borrosa parecía un cuerpo.

«Secuestrada por un vampiro, asesinada por un calamar. Vaya drama.»


	4. Capitulo 4

—¡Serena! ¡Despierta de una vez! —gritó Andrew al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia su cuerpo flácido y le daba una bofetada en la mejilla. Levantó la mano para volver a golpearla cuando ella abrió los ojos y comenzó a escupir agua por la boca. Atisbé su carnoso paladar y sus dientes. No tenía colmillos afilados. Andrew dio un salto hacia atrás y apartó la mano. Pero yo me adelanté y acabé el trabajo por él. Mi puño dio en su piel con un satisfactorio restallido y su mejilla se puso de color rojo sangre.

Andrew se volvió hacia mí con los ojos oscurecidos. «Darien», rugió en mi mente.

Me encogí de hombros y me aparté el flequillo chorreante de la frente. —Sólo quería asegurarme —le contesté en voz alta.

A Serena se le transparentaba el vestido y recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada sin dejar de preguntarme qué había hecho yo para merecer que un espécimen tan deseable se cruzara en mi camino. Andrew, con su conciencia merodeando por los límites de la mía, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a la chica sobre los hombros en cuanto ésta se incorporó.

Pero ella también se percató de mi mirada.

—Oh, Darien, mi héroe —dijo entre jadeos y con la voz teñida de sarcasmo.

—Pues sí, y tú eres la damisela en apuros —repuse con el mismo tono sarcástico. A continuación, me quité la camiseta mojada.

—Ése es todo el agradecimiento que vas a obtener de mí, así que te sugiero que lo aceptes — murmuró.

Estaba claro que creía que no iba a darme cuenta de la mirada que le había lanzado a hurtadillas a mi pecho. La ignoré y les grité a Zafiro y a los demás que iniciaran el camino de regreso. Dos de nosotros deberíamos bastarnos para manejar a una chica humana medio ahogada, aunque fuera un poco guerrera.

Andrew le ofreció una mano y Serena se puso en pie sólo para volver a caerse. Me di cuenta de que se le desenfocaba la mirada; tenía los ojos de un color muy raro para una humana. Andrew la sujetó y yo me acerqué a ellos con un suspiro de resignación, pues pensé que tendría que llevarla en brazos. Su mirada volvió a enfocarse y a nublarse de nuevo cuando se revolvió y se escondió aún más entre los brazos de Andrew.

—Llévala tú —le dije, pensando que así sería menos probable que montara un escándalo.

Andrew le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído y la cogió en brazos. Como no podía ser de otra manera, Serena siguió sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Levanté una ceja en señal de escepticismo, y Andrew me guiñó un ojo y colocó una mano en la parte trasera de las desnudas rodillas de la muchacha. Me di la vuelta y me interné en las sombras de los árboles.

A mis espaldas, oí que Serena le preguntaba a Andrew por el calamar. Su respuesta fue vaga, tan sólo le ofreció unos cuantos detalles superficiales sobre de dónde había salido y quién nos lo había dado.

A nuestro alrededor, la neblina comenzaba a levantarse, así que podíamos distinguir sin problemas los jardines. Amplié mi mente, picado por la curiosidad, y penetré en la suya. De inmediato, me vi sorprendido por un bombardeo de emociones, de las cuales la primera era el miedo y la segunda la rabia. Las imágenes del agua y de su fobia a nadar se mezclaban con las de Trafalgar Square, que le venían una y otra vez a la mente como si fueran un disco rayado. También me llegaron breves destellos de su familia y amigos. Uno de ellos me llamó la atención: el de un hombre avejentado de entre cincuenta y sesenta años. Me concentré en esa imagen y después me aparté de su mente como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo.

Me detuve y me di la vuelta.

—Nena, ¿cómo te apellidas?

—Tsukino —contestó—. Ya te he dicho...

—¿Quién es tu padre? —le pregunté con tono autoritario.

—Es un hombre muy poderoso —replicó.

—Deja ya ese rollo de damisela. No te pega para nada —gruñí—. Y además, me apostaría mi herencia a que mi padre podría machacar al tuyo. Pero ¿cómo se llama? ¿A qué se dedica? Levantó la barbilla en ademán de triunfo.

—Kenji Tsukino, y es el ministro de Defensa.

Intercambié una mirada con Andrew, a quien la muchacha parecía estar a punto de caérsele de los brazos.

—Mierda —dije.

—Esta vez la has liado, Darien —rugió Andrew. Sus ojos estaban cambiando y tornándose transparentes, como los míos; aquello traicionaba su estado de preocupación. La chica nos observaba sin disimulo. En cuanto mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, la apartó, y me alegró que, a pesar de su afilada lengua, yo conservara aquel poder sobre ella.

Andrew añadió—: Esto no va a gustarle al rey.

«No, claro que no. Y tampoco al consejo.»

No dije nada y volví a echar a correr a toda prisa hacia la mansión. Andrew me seguía a escasa distancia, preocupándose por ella, tratando de colocar el cuerpo de Serena entre sus brazos de forma que no pudiera magullarla.

La carrera me dio el tiempo que necesitaba para que me invadiese el pánico. Mis relaciones con el consejo ya estaban bastante deterioradas. Allí, el voto en contra de mi posición como heredero estaba siempre a un paso de distancia. Introducir en nuestro mundo a la hija de un hombre con un cargo tan alto en el gobierno, y por lo tanto violar multitud de tratados, entraba sin duda en la categoría de pecado.

«¿Por qué no la habré matado sin más?»

Cuando Andrew llegó a mi altura, la agarré de inmediato por la muñeca y la arrastré escalones arriba. Se estremeció de dolor y se resistió ligeramente. Entonces recordé sus pies destrozados. Con un suspiro de resignación, tiré con más fuerza de ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —exigió saber. Clavó los pies en el suelo y se negó a avanzar a pesar del obvio malestar que aquello le provocaba.

—Salir de este lío —contesté, aliviado al ver a mi hermana Michiru esperando al pie de la escalera interior.

—¿Crees que podrías salir de ésta sin arrancarme la muñeca?

Mis pasos eran más cortos que de costumbre, pues titubeaba un poco. Me vi sorprendido por una repentina admiración hacia la facilidad con la que aceptaba nuestra existencia, mezclada con una enorme exasperación por su osadía. «Esta chica no se rinde jamás.»

Michiru—mucho más irritante de lo que podría serlo jamás cualquier humana calada hasta los huesos— frunció el entrecejo, un gesto especialmente efectivo en su rostro, que parecía el de una muñeca. Cogió a Serena por la muñeca sin dirigirle palabra y se centró en mí:

—Esta vez sí que la has fastidiado, hermanito —refunfuñó.

Serena levantó la mirada hacia mi hermana, que le sacaba una cabeza y era más delgada, totalmente fascinada. Michiru la ignoró. Era consciente del efecto que causaba sobre ambos sexos. «Diviértete con tu puñetera guerra humana», terminó mi hermana en mi cabeza. Luego comenzó a subir la escalera con la hija de Kenji Tsukino a remolque.

No me preocupaba ninguna guerra. Era bastante improbable que sobreviviera para verla, teniendo en cuenta cómo la rabia del rey avanzaba por el vestíbulo en dirección a mí. Andrew le dedicó una reverencia muy pronunciada con los ojos cerrados y las manos a ambos costados.

—Majestad.

Me enderecé y me puse las manos a la espalda mientras intentaba mirar hacia cualquier punto que no fueran aquellos ojos grises que pretendían traspasarme. Alegar que no sabía cómo se llamaba aquella chica no iba a funcionar, así que acepté la tormenta que se cernía sobre mí con todo el entusiasmo que fui capaz de reunir.

—Buenos días, padre. He traído el desayuno.


	5. Capitulo 5

—Aquí —dijo la joven que se presentó como Michiru. Sonrió cuando nos detuvimos junto a una puerta a más o menos medio camino del pasillo descubierto. Entró en la habitación. Yo dudé, pero al cabo de un momento la seguí.

La habitación era enorme. El suelo de madera brillaba, aunque una gran alfombra negra cubría su mayor parte. Sobre ella descansaba una cama de caoba con cuatro postes cuyas cortinas de color añil caían hasta el suelo. Encima de las puertas acristaladas del balcón, y protegidas por rejas en el exterior, colgaban gasas negras y moradas. Junto a ellas había varias ventanas arqueadas con unos antepechos lo suficientemente grandes como para sentarse en ellos.

Traté de absorber todos los detalles mientras Michiru no paraba de moverse a mi alrededor, comentándome cosas pese a que sólo la estaba escuchando a medias.

—Eso de ahí es el vestidor. Te traeremos algo de ropa, pero hasta entonces puedes utilizar la mía. Creo que tenemos una talla parecida. El baño está justo al otro lado del pasillo. —Frunció el entrecejo—. Hemos pensado que no deberías tener tu propio baño, pero hay un aseo en el vestidor, si lo necesitas —añadió radiante. Volvió a sonreír, pero el gesto se disipó cuando se volvió hacia mí

—No hablas mucho, ¿verdad?

La miré con fijeza. «Si se cree que voy a ponerme a charlar amigablemente con ella, va lista.» Sobre todo porque estaba empezando a encontrarme bastante mal: no estaba segura de haber expulsado toda el agua que había tragado en el lago.

Michiru echó a andar en dirección a la puerta.

—Bien, deberías quitarte ese vestido, así que te dejo sola. —Se detuvo y continuó—: Les diré a los criados que te suban algo de comida. Eres vegetariana, ¿verdad? —me preguntó.

Se me pusieron los ojos como platos. «¿Cómo es posible que lo sepa?» No contesté, y tras permanecer allí de pie y en silencio durante unos instantes, volvió a abrir la puerta. Pero justo antes de que se marchara, hablé.

—No pareces una asesina —le espeté.

Se echó a reír, como un adulto que se ríe de un niño por hacer una pregunta estúpida.

—Eso es porque no lo soy.

Diciendo eso, cerró la puerta y se fue.

En cuanto se hubo marchado, salí disparada hacia el vestidor y encontré el aseo que había en su interior, que era tan grande como el dormitorio de mi casa. Me agaché sobre la taza del váter y sentí náuseas. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas vomitar para que desapareciera el horrible bamboleo de mi estómago. Finalmente, lo conseguí.

Me refresqué la cara con agua y bebí un sorbo recogiéndola con las manos. También mantuve las muñecas un rato bajo el chorro de agua fría. No era capaz de apartar la mirada del espejo. Ante mis ojos se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de Diamante Black Moon cayendo al suelo, muerto.

«No deberías obsesionarte con eso —dijo la voz de mi cabeza—. Concéntrate en tu propia supervivencia.»

Tenía razón, así que me esforcé por dejar de mirar al espejo y regresé al vestidor. Me habían preparado un conjunto completo de ropa y me lancé hacia ella, contenta de poder quitarme aquel vestido empapado y desgarrado. Los vaqueros me quedaban un poco justos a la altura de las caderas y se me clavaban en la piel. Asimismo, me costó un poco que la camiseta me pasara por el pecho.

Pero aquellas prendas estaban secas, así que tendrían que bastarme. Cuando salí del vestidor, vi que me habían dejado una bandeja con comida en el mueble bajo que había junto a la cama. Contenía un plato de sándwiches cortados en triángulos, un papel y un vaso de agua, que me bebí de un solo trago. Cogí el papel. Lo desdoblé y me encontré con una carta escrita con una caligrafía casi ilegible:

_Serena:_

_Puedes pasear por la casa siempre que quieras, pero no salgas a los jardines. Si te cruzas con mi padre, hazle una reverencia y dirígete a él como «su majestad». Haré cuanto esté en mi mano si necesitas algo. En ese caso, pídeles a los criados que me llamen._

_S. A. R. Michiru_

_P. D. Los asesinos matan por placer. Los vampiros matan para sobrevivir._

Volví a leerla de arriba abajo otras dos veces antes de hacer una bola con ella y tirarla a una esquina de la habitación.

—Que te den —mascullé.

Me acerqué a las puertas acristaladas y forcejeé con ellas durante un minuto. Estaban cerradas. «Supongo que no quieren correr ningún riesgo. Aunque tampoco es que fuese a salir sana y salva si me lanzara desde aquí.»

Apoyé la cabeza contra un cristal y luego lo golpeé con las palmas de las manos, frustrada, sintiendo que las enormes murallas que había construido a mi alrededor comenzaban a desmoronarse.

Sabía que no podría continuar siendo fuerte durante mucho más tiempo, y los ojos comenzaron a escocerme cuando se me llenaron de lágrimas.

La esperanza que había conseguido conservar desapareció y la sustituyó una sensación de frustración cada vez mayor al darme cuenta de que no tenía ningún tipo de control sobre la situación. Me acerqué a la cama y quité el enorme edredón de seda que la cubría. Me lo eché por encima de los hombros y me senté en el antepecho de una de las ventanas para escuchar el suave repiquetear de los cristales cuando comenzó a caer la lluvia. Aquel sonido y el agotamiento me adormecieron. Al cabo de un rato, la llovizna arreció, azotando los jardines. A la luz del sol me habían parecido espléndidos, pero en aquel momento me resultaban sombríos y hostiles. Puede que fuera porque ya sabía lo que acechaba en ellos.

«Vaya cliché tan manido», pensé cuando resonaron los primeros truenos e hicieron temblar la ventana. Una tormenta. Cerré los ojos y contuve las lágrimas. En algún lugar de la mansión un reloj dio las nueve.

«No voy a llorar por un puñado de asesinos locos. Nunca.»


	6. Capitulo 6

La lluvia continuaba golpeando los cristales cuando me desperté. Fuera estaba oscuro, y el edredón que había cogido de la cama se me había resbalado de los hombros y se había caído al suelo. Unas cuantas gotas de agua me resbalaron por la mejilla cuando la despegué del cristal de la ventana que había empañado con mi aliento. Me llevé una mano al cuello. «Vampiros...» Todo aquello era de locos.

«Sí, no puedes negarlo», me dijo la voz, y yo sacudí la cabeza intentando acallarla con otros pensamientos.

Varias gotas de lluvia cayeron por fuera desde lo alto de la ventana. Cerré los ojos. Tac, tac, tac. Tras mis párpados cerrados veía un cuerpo manchado y tumbado sobre el suelo.

«No, no puedo negarlo. No quiero negarlo. Si lo hago, eso implicaría que unos seres humanos les hicieron eso a otros seres humanos. Los vampiros son monstruos. Los monstruos hacen cosas horribles. Los humanos, no.»

El reloj que tenía al lado marcaba las cinco de la mañana. Me froté los ojos y pensé que hacía años que no me despertaba tan temprano y que ya debía de ser el día siguiente. 1 de agosto. «Un día.»

Un día bastaría para que la policía encontrara testigos y organizara mi búsqueda. Había muchas pruebas. Los amigos que me esperaban. Mis zapatos de tacón. El hombre que trabajaba para mi padre y que me había visto. Y aun así no había hecho nada.

Un sentimiento de tranquilidad me subió por el pecho. ¿Y si él sabía lo de los vampiros? ¿Se había mantenido alejado porque sabía que, de otro modo, habría puesto su propia vida en peligro?

No era exagerar demasiado suponer que la gente del gobierno sabía lo de los vampiros... Alguien tenía que saberlo. «Si lo sabía y no hizo nada, ¿quiere eso decir que no vendrán a por mí?» No quería pensar en ello. Mi padre iría a buscarme. Mi padre no me abandonaría, ni siquiera a los vampiros.

«¿O sí?», intervino la voz de mi cabeza.

Vislumbré sobre la alfombra la pelota que había hecho con la nota de Michiru. La recogí, la desdoblé y la leí una vez más. Me había dicho que podía pasear por la casa, y yo estaba desesperada por quitarme la mugre de los pies.

Dejé caer la nota y me dirigí hacia la puerta no sin antes comerme uno de los sándwiches, ahora ya secos. Pegué una oreja a la puerta y escuché. Fuera parecía reinar el silencio, pero la puerta era de madera y probablemente gruesa, así que aquello no quería decir nada.

Respiré hondo y la abrí, para encontrarme el pasillo vacío. Un poco más hacia allá, en la pared de enfrente, había una puerta que debía de llevar al baño que Michiru había mencionado antes. Frente a ella, en la misma pared que «mi» habitación, había unas puertas dobles. Habrían quedado integradas en la pared de no haber estado un poco hundidas. Dos lámparas de gas colgaban de unos soportes situados a cada lado, pero no estaban encendidas, así que la luz natural que comenzaba a entrar por la ventana que había en el otro extremo iluminaba el pasillo. Comencé a avanzar hacia ellas muy lentamente, en tensión y lista para volver a mi habitación a toda prisa si era necesario.

No vi a nadie y empecé a relajarme. Cogí el pomo de una de las puertas. Era suave y se calentaba al tocarlo, como el cristal, aunque tenía el mismo aspecto que el mármol del piso de abajo. Puse la otra mano en su gemelo y los giré. El de la izquierda se deslizó hacia un lado y chasqueó sin esfuerzo, pero el de la derecha estaba atascado y no se movía. La puerta izquierda se abrió un poco. La miré con fijeza. «¿Debería?» La tentación era fuerte, pero en aquella ocasión la curiosidad mataría al gato de verdad.

Justo cuando comencé a cerrar la puerta de nuevo, oí pasos procedentes de la escalera. Se me aceleró el corazón, di un salto y atravesé la puerta. Tras cerrarla tan sigilosamente como pude, mantuve el pomo agarrado para impedir que girara y se cerrara.

Esperé, petrificada, y sólo cuando todo volvió a sumirse en el silencio me permití echarle un vistazo a la habitación. Era enorme, mucho más grande que aquella en la que yo había dormido. Todas las paredes estaban recubiertas de madera y una cama de cuatro postes, negra y de hierro forjado, dominaba un lado, mientras que una chimenea hacía lo propio en el otro. Sobre la repisa de la chimenea, que estaba atestada de revistas, había un cuadro de un hombre y una mujer.

El hombre se parecía a Darien, aunque aparentaba más edad. Supuse que sería su padre de joven. La mujer que había a su lado debía de ser su esposa, la madre de Darien, a juzgar por la mano que el hombre tenía colocada sobre su hombro desnudo. Estaba sentada sobre un escabel, llevaba un vestido de color esmeralda que se ajustaba a su figura curvilínea y unos rizos castaños oscuros le caían en cascada hasta la cintura, que era tan pequeña que por fuerza tenía que estar enfundada en un corsé. Tenía los ojos grandes y brillantes, del mismo color y lustre que su vestido. Pero lo que realmente me llamó la atención fue su piel: mientras que la de su esposo era blanca y apergaminada, la suya tenía un matiz oliváceo, aunque las cavidades hundidas de sus ojos estaban rodeadas de unos círculos oscuros... No cabía duda de que era una vampira.

Rodeé la cama con tanto cuidado como pude y casi me tropiezo con una guitarra que asomaba por debajo de la cama. Una brisa fresca me golpeó los tobillos y, cuando me acerqué a la chimenea, los cortinajes que colgaban junto a las puertas acristaladas se agitaron. Un sentimiento de inquietud me recorrió los brazos. «Las puertas se dejan abiertas cuando alguien no anda muy lejos.» Las lámparas que había por la habitación también estaban encendidas, a pesar de que las primeras luces del día comenzaban a filtrarse entre los árboles y por los jardines.

Obligándome a mantener la calma, me puse de puntillas y pasé un dedo por el lienzo de la pintura. Estaba cubierta de polvo, y cuando sacudí la mano comenzó a flotar por la habitación. Un intenso olor a almizcle se combinó con el aroma a colonia cara que ya impregnaba aquella habitación. Agité los brazos delante de mí sin poder dejar de toser y carraspear. «Ya veo —o, mejor dicho, huelo— por qué dejan las puertas abiertas.» Cogí una de las revistas con la intención de alejar el polvo, pero le eché un vistazo a lo que había en la portada, me sonrojé, y la dejé caer al darme cuenta de a quién debía de pertenecer aquella habitación.

—Mierda —murmuré, y comencé a retroceder hacia la salida.

No me preocupé de comprobar si había alguien fuera, y prácticamente volé de un lado al otro del pasillo para entrar en el baño. La puerta dio un golpe a mi espalda y me alivió ver que tenía un sólido pestillo. Lo eché de inmediato. Cuando me di la vuelta, la majestuosidad de aquel espacio volvió a asombrarme. Toda la habitación estaba hecha casi por completo de mármol rojo, incluso el inodoro. La ducha tenía un tamaño mucho mayor de lo necesario. En ella podrían haber entrado tres personas y aún habrían tenido espacio para moverse con comodidad. Además, estaba impecable: no había a la vista ni un solo cepillo de dientes viejo o un tubo de pasta dentífrica.

Estuve un rato peleándome con el panel de mandos de la ducha, confusa, hasta que el agua comenzó a brotar de la alcachofa. Empecé a desnudarme, pero vi mi reflejo en el espejo y me detuve. No era una imagen agradable.

Tenía el pelo como si me hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica, y de los nudos me colgaban ramitas de árbol. Incontables cortes y arañazos me recorrían el cuello y mi cara estaba llena de barro mezclado con maquillaje corrido. El resto de mi cuerpo no lucía un aspecto mucho mejor. Tenía los brazos salpicados de sangre seca y los pies marrones y embarrados. Me di cuenta de que debía de apestar. Pero eran mis ojos lo que daba más pena. Parecían estar viejos y cansados, como si hubieran visto cien años en vez de dos días de sufrimiento.

Agité la cabeza y me di la vuelta, asqueada y furiosa. Continué desnudándome y me metí en la ducha para dejar que el agua se deslizara sobre mis músculos doloridos. Salí cuando dejé de sentir la calidez del agua sobre la piel. Cogí una toalla, me sequé y me vestí con la camiseta y los vaqueros. Me escurrí el pelo tanto como pude y me apresuré a regresar a mi habitación. Me quedé de piedra cuando me percaté de que alguien había entrado y la había arreglado.

El edredón que había quitado el día anterior volvía a estar extendido sobre la cama, y pude apreciar que también habían remetido las sábanas. Se habían llevado el plato de comida y, como si aquélla fuera una señal, justo en aquel instante me rugieron las tripas. Las ignoré y me dejé caer sobre la cama. Pero aquello sólo consiguió empeorar la situación, así que me di cuenta de que tendría que salir y buscar a Michiru para conseguir algo de comida.

Michiru no parecía ser tan mala. Pero aun así la perspectiva no era maravillosa.

El pasillo seguía estando desierto, aunque tuve el presentimiento de que no era porque todo el mundo estuviese dormido. Pasé por delante de las puertas dobles con mucho apuro, pues aquella habitación debía de pertenecer a Darien. Cuando llegué al rellano de la escalera, me asomé por el hueco pensando que tal vez pudiera preguntarles a los mayordomos dónde estaba Michiru. En cuanto lo hice, apareció Andrew, procedente del pasillo del piso inferior. Di un salto para tratar de volver a esconderme entre las sombras a toda prisa, pero él me vio y sonrió.

—Buenos días —me saludó alegremente. No le contesté, pero me apoyé en la barandilla y me quedé mirándolo con cautela—. ¿Hambrienta? —me preguntó. La mera mención de la comida hizo que mi estómago comenzara a rugir de nuevo y a él se le escapó una risita—. Supongo que sí. Ven, te prepararé algo. —Me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y echó a andar hacia la puerta del salón. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba detrás de él, se detuvo y, sonriendo otra vez, me dijo—: No voy a hacerte nada. Te lo prometo.

Parecía bastante sincero, así que bajé la escalera a toda velocidad hasta llegar a su altura. Abrió la puerta y me condujo a través del salón hacia otra puerta. Cruzarla fue como atravesar un portal temporal. Mientras que el vestíbulo principal daba la sensación de no haber cambiado durante cientos de años, el pasillo que recorrimos era muy moderno. Cuando entramos en la cocina, recibí el impacto de un gran número de encimeras, vitrinas y mesas de acero inoxidable y cristal, aunque el suelo estaba hecho del mismo mármol que el de la entrada.

Andrew rodeó la encimera, que parecía pensada para los desayunos, y comenzó a buscar en los armarios de abajo.

—¿Te gustan las tostadas? —me preguntó asomando la cabeza por encima de la encimera. Asentí y me senté en un taburete—. Que sean tostadas, entonces —dijo, y metió un par de rebanadas de pan integral en una tostadora.

Lo observé mientras sacaba un plato de otro armario, fascinada por la fluidez de sus movimientos. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía.

—Eh, sé que estoy inhumanamente bueno, pero no es necesario que me mires así.

Esbozó una enorme sonrisa y me guiñó un ojo. Yo me puse roja como un tomate y bajé la mirada antes de volver a levantarla hacia él.

—No te estaba mirando de ninguna manera.

Puso las manos en alto. —Vale —dijo riéndose entre dientes—. De todas formas, me alegro de oírte hablar. No creo que seas de las tímidas.

«Tiene razón —pensé—, no suelo ser tímida, pero bueno... tampoco es muy habitual que unos vampiros me retengan prisionera.»

Continué contemplándolo mientras abría la puerta del frigorífico y sacaba la mantequilla. Antes de que volviera a cerrarlo, atisbé varias botellas que contenían un líquido rojo que no tenía pinta de vino. Me estremecí.

—Siento no poder hacerte algo más elaborado que unas tostadas, pero es que aquí sólo tenemos cosas para picar —se disculpó mientras untaba la mantequilla en el pan, que se había quemado alrededor de la corteza—. Los criados suelen cocinar abajo cuando queremos comida en lugar de sangre. —Deslizó el plato hacia mí, le echó un vistazo a mi cara y luego volvió a hablar—: Vale, quieres hacerme preguntas.

Asentí y me mordí el labio inferior.

—¿Puedo preguntar cualquier cosa?

Durante un segundo, un fogonazo de duda le atravesó la cara, pero desapareció de inmediato.

—Por supuesto —contestó.

Me mantuve en silencio durante un minuto o dos. Los dediqué a ensayar en mi mente lo que quería decir. Él tampoco habló. Sirvió un vaso de zumo y me lo pasó.

—Todo esto es real, ¿verdad?

Puso los codos sobre la encimera y apoyó la barbilla entre las manos. Me di cuenta de que me estaba observando con la misma fascinación con la que yo lo había mirado antes.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—No quiero creerme nada de todo esto, pero no me queda más remedio. He visto demasiado como para negarlo. —Jugueteé con uno de mis mechones mientras intentaba identificar patrones en el suelo de mármol—. ¿A cuántas personas has matado?

—No estoy seguro de si debería contestarte a eso —murmuró.

—¿A cuántas? —repetí.

—Cientos, miles, tal vez... He perdido la cuenta —afirmó.

Sentí que los ojos se me abrían como platos y me incliné para alejarme de él. «¿A tantos...?»

Andrew sacudió la cabeza.

—No me mires así. Es un cálculo bastante aproximado considerando que tengo doscientos un años. El verde sereno de sus ojos desapareció y se tornó negro.

—¿Y los demás? —conseguí susurrar. Concentrada en contener el terror, la voz me salió áspera.

—Darien, miles, y Zafiro, alrededor de treinta, pero sólo porque aún no está completamente desarrollado. Y, en cuanto al resto, no estoy seguro.

Me agarré con fuerza al borde de la encimera de metal y mis manos calentaron la zona que tocaban.

—¿No podéis beber sangre de donantes?

—Podríamos.

—Pero preferís matar a gente.

—No —siseó, y su repentino cambio de tono me pilló totalmente por sorpresa—. Preferimos beber de los humanos. No tenemos intención de matarlos.

—¡Ah, ya entiendo! —exclamé—. ¿Era ése el plan cuando matasteis a todos aquellos hombres en Trafalgar Square? Porque a mí no me dio la sensación de que simplemente hubierais salido a tomaros una pinta.

Frunció el entrecejo.

—Eso fue distinto.

—¿En serio?

No me contestó, así que volví a concentrarme en mi tostada. Consciente de que no dejaba de observarme, bajé la cabeza y me oculté detrás de mi pelo, que se estaba secando y retorciendo para formar tirabuzones. Que pudiera hablar de la gente a la que había asesinado como si fueran meros números y no personas con seres queridos, y esperanzas, y sueños, me helaba la sangre. Que quisiera que le diese mi aprobación me la helaba aún más. Pero eran sus presas, y probablemente le resultara más sencillo pensar de aquel modo.

—Sé que piensas que somos asesinos, Serena. Y también sé que ahora mismo harías cualquier cosa para salir de aquí, pero tal vez, por tu propio bien, sería mejor que no nos juzgases hasta que nos conocieras mejor.

No aparté la mirada de mi plato, pues me daba miedo que apreciase mi gesto de incredulidad.

«No voy a llegar a conoceros mejor —pensé—. No voy a quedarme por aquí el tiempo necesario para ello.»

«No estés tan segura», me dijo entre risas la voz de mi cabeza. No era mi mente la que se estaba imaginando la risa de alguien, sino un sonido real que me rebotaba contra el cráneo. Oí que Andrew decía algo y parpadeé unas cuantas veces hasta volver en mí.

—¿Qué querías decir con eso de «completamente desarrollado»?

Dio la vuelta a la encimera y acercó un taburete al mío. Yo eché mi asiento hacia atrás.

—Vaya cambio de tema, ¿no? —Sus ojos habían recuperado el color verde y estaban recubiertos de un brillo acuoso que hacía que destellaran a la luz que se colaba por las pequeñas ventanas altas de la cocina—. Un vampiro completamente desarrollado es un vampiro adulto. —Al ver la expresión de confusión de mi rostro, sonrió—. Un vampiro por nacimiento... Sí, la mayor parte de los vampiros lo son de nacimiento y no son convertidos —añadió—. Un vampiro de nacimiento envejece como vosotros hasta que tiene dieciocho años.

Hasta esa edad todavía no están completamente desarrollados, así que son un poco más débiles y no sienten tanta sed. Zafiro tiene dieciséis años, así que no alcanzará el desarrollo total hasta dentro de otros dos años.

¿Lo entiendes?

Cogí una miga del plato.

—Más o menos. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando un vampiro llega a los dieciocho? Fui a coger otra miga, pero el plato se volcó y cayó por el borde de la encimera. Me encogí, a la espera de que estallase en mil pedazos. Pero no llegó a ocurrir, ya que Andrew se agachó y lo cogió al vuelo. Sin inmutarse, volvió a dejarlo sobre la encimera y tiró al suelo las migas que quedaban en él.

—Nos hacemos más rápidos y fuertes —dijo con voz grave mientras miraba cómo lo contemplaba yo con la boca abierta. «Se ha movido muy rápido, con mucha agilidad»—, y envejecemos a un ritmo muy lento. Pasan siglos y no aparentamos ni un año más.

—O sea ¿que los vampiros no son inmortales? —le pregunté. Sentía una ligera chispa de interés.

—Teóricamente, no. Pero se trata de un proceso tan lento que casi podría decirse que lo somos.

El vampiro más viejo del reino tiene cientos de miles de años y aún está hecho un roble.

—¡Vaya! —exclamé con asombro. No podía imaginarme cómo sería ser tan viejo. Me surgieron mil preguntas en la cabeza, una vez que enterré mi repulsión inicial—. ¿Puede daros el sol?

—Sí, pero corremos el riesgo de sufrir quemaduras graves. Es decir, obligarme a salir no me matará, si es lo que estás pensando —dijo al tiempo que ponía caras raras y hacía como si se estuviese derritiendo—. Y si estás pensando en liquidarme, darme pan de ajo tan sólo conseguirá que me huela el aliento, comprarme un colgante con una cruz tan sólo me hará parecer un chico religioso y darme una ducha con agua bendita tan sólo logrará que huela bastante bien.

Resoplé ante su tono de burla.

—Y entonces ¿cómo se mata a un vampiro?

—Puedes clavarle una estaca en el corazón y romperle el cuello, o romperle y morderle el cuello, y chuparle la sangre hasta dejarlo seco —respondió con una mirada malévola en los ojos—. Por lo general los restos se queman, aunque no es obligatorio.

—Brutal. ¿Puedes convertirte en murciélago?

Le temblaron los labios y me di cuenta de que estaba intentando aguantarse la risa.

—No.

—¿Puedes caminar sobre el agua?

—Sí.

—¿Puedes entrar en una casa a hurtadillas?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sería una grosería. Y para contestar a tus siguientes preguntas, el único modo de que los humanos se conviertan en vampiros es que un vampiro les chupe toda la sangre mientras, al mismo tiempo, ellos beben la sangre del vampiro. Y sí, nuestros ojos cambian de color según nuestro humor.

Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y volví a apartarme un poco.

—¿Cómo sabías que iba a preguntarte eso?

Se dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en la sien y esbozó una sonrisa tan amplia que las mejillas se le hincharon.

—Soy vidente.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, y también tenemos telepatía, pero no con los humanos —aseguró como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—. Y voy a contarte un secreto del oficio: mientras permanezcas aquí, mete en cajas todo lo privado que tengas en la cabeza y concéntrate en algo concreto si alguien pretende entrar en tu mente. Sé que suena un poco a locura, pero dejarás de sonreír cuando te des cuenta de que aquí hay algunas personas que no respetarán tu privacidad.

Volví a ponerme seria.

—¿Como Darien?

—Tal vez. —Se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta sobre el taburete para mirar a su espalda —. Hablando del rey de Roma…

Darien apareció junto al frigorífico y, en menos de un segundo, el joven del cabello moreno y las gafas se sentó en un taburete a mi lado y extendió sobre la encimera el periódico que llevaba bajo el brazo. Comenzó a leer atisbando por encima de las gafas.

No tardaron en presentarse más vampiros. La tranquilidad que había comenzado a sentir estando sola con Andrew desapareció junto con el calor de la habitación.

—Buenos días. Ya te dije que mi ropa te iría bien —me soltó Michciru alegremente—. Y me he enterado de que esta pandilla de brutos no se ha presentado —gorjeó—. Ése es Jedite. —Movió la cabeza en dirección a un joven rubio que hizo un gesto de asentimiento—. Ése es Rubeus. —El chico del cabello ondulado y rojo saludó con la mano—. Y ése es Taiki. —El último joven levantó la vista del periódico.

—Un placer, estoy seguro —dijo con un marcado acento irlandés... tan marcado que me costó entender lo que me estaba diciendo.

—Y ya conoces a los idiotas de mis hermanos. —Le pellizcó las mejillas a Zafiro y él la apartó con un gruñido—. Y a Andrew, por supuesto.

Michiru esbozó una sonrisa y se sentó al otro lado de Andrew. Sacaron una de las botellas rojas y varios vasos.

—Darien —lo llamó Taiki con una ominosa voz baja al pasar una de las páginas del periódico—, deberías ver esto.

Darien se volvió y Taiki, sin una sola palabra más, le pasó el diario para que pudiera leerlo. Arrastré mi taburete unos cuantos centímetros y miré la noticia por encima de su hombro. Casi se me salen los ojos de las órbitas.

Dominando una doble página había una fotografía aérea de Trafalgar Square acordonada y, en su mayor parte, oculta a la vista del público a causa de unas tiendas de campaña blancas y enormes. La imagen era en blanco y negro, pero las zonas del suelo en las que se habían formado charcos de sangre estaban oscurecidas. Impreso en letras grandes y en negrita, destacaba el titular:

LONDRES BAÑADA EN SANGRE: ASESINATO EN MASA EN TRAFALGAR SQUARE.

Me di cuenta de que me había incorporado y asido a la encimera, en un intento de mantenerme en pie.

_A primera hora de la mañana de ayer, Londres se despertó con uno de los peores asesinatos en masa de los últimos siglos después de que se hallaran treinta víctimas, todos varones, muertas en Trafalgar Square._

_La Policía Metropolitana acordonó la escena aproximadamente a las tres de la madrugada del 31 de julio. Las víctimas fueron declaradas muertas en la propia escena del crimen. Los treinta, aún sin identificar, fueron hallados con el cuello roto y heridas graves en esa misma zona del cuerpo. Asimismo se descubrió que a nueve de ellas se les había extraído toda la sangre, lo cual ha disparado los rumores entre el público._

_John Charles, jefe de la Policía Metropolitana, afirmó: «Estamos profundamente impactados por este horrible incidente, y estamos decididos a llevar a esos malévolos y peligrosos asesinos ante la justicia. Tenemos varios equipos forenses trabajando en el escenario del crimen, pero pedimos a los testigos que pudieran estar por la zona entre la medianoche y las dos de la mañana del 31 de julio que se pongan en contacto con nosotros.»_

_La señorita Rei Hino, que descubrió los cuerpos de la escena del crimen, no ha podido hacer comentarios y está siendo tratada de una crisis de ansiedad en el hospital Chelsea and Westminster._

_También se ha encontrado un par de zapatos de tacón al que se le ha otorgado la categoría de prueba, aunque fuentes cercanas a la investigación han informado de que podrían pertenecer a una joven que se cree que podría haber estado presente en el escenario del crimen durante los hechos. Se teme que el asesino o asesinos se la hayan llevado, aunque este dato aún no ha sido confirmado._

_Este truculento asesinato está siendo comparado con el tristemente famoso incidente de El Chupasangres de Kent, en el que tres mujeres fueron halladas muertas cerca de Tunbridge Wells hace dos años y medio. Las tres tenían el cuello roto y a todas se les había extraído la totalidad de su sangre._

_La Policía Metropolitana pide a los posibles testigos que se personen en las comisarías locales o que llamen a una línea especialmente habilitada para este propósito: 05603 826111. La identidad de los colaboradores permanecerá en el anonimato._

_Más imágenes en la página 9. Más opiniones en la página 23._

_ PHILLIP BASHFORD_

Levanté la esquina de la página, pues quería ver las fotografías, pero Taiki puso una mano sobre el periódico y la sujetó con tanta firmeza que, cuando intenté pasarla, se rasgó por la mitad. La solté y el irlandés dobló el diario, dejando a la vista la página de deportes. Noté un sabor salado en los labios y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Era repugnante. Pero lloraba porque Rei había visto los cadáveres de la matanza. Ella no era tan fuerte como yo. Levanté la mirada y vi a Darien a mi espalda, con un vaso de sangre en la mano. Me volví contra él:

—¿Por qué lo hicisteis?

Frunció el entrecejo y se le formaron pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos cuando los entornó para analizarme.

—No lo entenderías —murmuró sin apenas mover los labios.

—¿Ah, no? —lo desafié dando un paso más en su dirección.

—No.

Separó los labios como si quisiera decir algo más, pero decidió no hacerlo. El silencio se hizo en la habitación, excepto por mi pesada e irregular respiración.

—¡Esos hombres tenían familias!

—Y también nosotros —farfulló.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—¡Estás enfermo! —escupí poniéndole las dos manos sobre la camisa, que se le ajustaba mucho al pecho. Lo empujé decidida a hacerle daño. Para mi total sorpresa, dio un paso atrás. No fue un traspié, yo no lo había forzado a moverse. Se limitó a permitir que lo empujara sin pronunciar palabra—. ¡Estás enfermo! —repetí.

Pasé por su lado y salí de la cocina a toda prisa. Las lágrimas ya me brotaban de los ojos sin ningún tipo de control. La imagen de aquellos hombres tumbados sobre un charco de su propia sangre continuaba dándome vueltas en la cabeza y hacía que se me retorciera el estómago. Corrí escaleras arriba, en dirección al baño, y entonces fui yo quien se puso enferma.


	7. Capitulo 7

—Es una luchadora —masculló Rubeus. A continuación, pasó a hablar a través de su mente y comenzó a darle vueltas a un único pensamiento: «Tal vez habría sido más fácil matarla.»

«No, no habría sido más fácil.» Dejé que aquel pensamiento me llenara la cabeza justo antes de amurallar mi mente. Quería mantener alejados a los demás. Necesitaba pensar en privado.

Había algo en la expresión de la chica que me había perturbado, que me había hecho dar un paso atrás cuando me empujó. Era una sensación que creía recordar pero que no lograba identificar.

—Se refiere a que habría sido mejor para ella no tener que conocernos —aclaró Taiki. Sentí que trataba de romper mis defensas mentales y las bajé ligeramente. «Tus motivos para llevártela fueron egoístas, Darien, da igual lo que le digas al rey.»

«¿Y qué, si lo fueron?»

«Entonces tu egoísmo ha metido al reino en un buen lío.»

Volvió a abrir el periódico y buscó un artículo acerca del aumento en los costes de Defensa. Bloqueó su mente para todos excepto para mí y se centró en el titular: KENJI TSUKINO: MANO DURA EN DEFENSA.

«Querrá recuperar a su hija. Y sabes que lleva buscando una excusa para expulsarnos desde que ganaron las elecciones. Ésta es exactamente la munición que necesitaba.»

«No se atreverá a hacer nada. Está demasiado asustado.»

Me bebí el resto de la sangre disfrutando de la calidez que manaba de su frescor. Me llegaron oleadas de exasperación procedentes de Taiki, pero no dijo nada más al respecto. Sabía que un rapapolvo de mi padre bastaba para aquel día.

—He hablado con ella. Está asustada y enfadada, pero también siente curiosidad —comentó Andrew como aportación a una conversación que yo no había estado escuchando.

—¿Has contestado a sus preguntas? —quiso saber Michiru. Trató de aparentar naturalidad, pero tuvo poco éxito.

Andrew asintió, y Taiki volvió a levantar la vista del periódico.

—Eso tan sólo se debe a que sigue aferrándose a la esperanza. Una vez que se dé cuenta de que está atrapada aquí, la curiosidad desaparecerá. —Volvió al diario, en apariencia satisfecho con su oscura predicción—. Y cuando se demuestre que tengo razón, me alegrará mucho recordaros que ya os lo dije —añadió mientras hacía crujir el periódico.

Zafiro me lanzó una mirada y me di cuenta de que los ojos se me debían de haber puesto totalmente negros.

«Sí, ¡no la maté!», rugí en mi interior como respuesta a sus expresiones de desaprobación. Pero no porque la quisiera como juguete, aunque en realidad me encantaría que siguieran pensándolo. No sabía por qué me la había llevado. No sabía por qué la había rescatado... Por qué lo había hecho personalmente y no había dejado que Andrew, que siempre era el bueno, desempeñara el papel de héroe salvador.

«No, no habría resultado más fácil matarla —pensé a partir de la afirmación anterior de Rubeus—, porque sospecho que esta humana me habría supuesto un cargo de conciencia.»


	8. Capitulo 8

No tenía ni idea de hacia dónde me dirigía. Me había perdido en el laberinto de pasillos y mi asombro aumentaba en cada recodo. No era un lugar acogedor —había pocas ventanas y la mayor parte de la luz procedía de las lámparas de gas con forma de antorcha y de algún que otro foco que resaltaba un cuadro o un jarrón con aspecto de ser muy caros—, pero sin duda sí majestuoso. Había paneles de madera en todas las paredes y el suelo estaba tan pulido que distinguía en él la silueta de mi reflejo. Hacía frío e iba en calcetines, así que si permanecía en un punto concreto durante demasiado tiempo me sentía como si estuviera sobre nieve. Manipulé las pocas ventanas con las que me encontré para abrirlas, pero casi todas ellas estaban cerradas con llave o iban demasiado duras para poder levantarlas. La única que conseguí abrir estaba a varios pisos de altura y colocada sobre una pared completamente lisa, lo suficiente como para descartar un salto.

Encontré otra escalera y subí por ella. Los pisos superiores parecían estar desiertos. Aquello no hacía más que empeorar la atmósfera de tenebrosidad. Di con una habitación vacía tras otra, y parecía que apenas había ventanas en todo el piso... Pero desde ellas se podía divisar el mar por encima de las copas de los árboles, una fina línea azul encajada entre el verde de la vegetación y el plateado del cielo.

De repente, los paneles de madera desaparecieron y me encontré en un pasillo encalado, iluminado por una luz blanca, eléctrica... un contraste muy marcado respecto al resto de la mansión.

—Perdone, señorita, ¿está usted bien? —Levanté la cabeza de golpe, sobresaltada ante el sonido de aquella nueva voz—. Lo siento, señorita, no pretendía asustarla —dijo la voz con un fuerte acento cockney.

Procedía de una chica, no mucho mayor que yo según su aspecto. Llevaba un sencillo vestido negro y una cofia de doncella. Tenía la cara regordeta y unos mechones de pelo castaño claro le enmarcaban las sonrosadas mejillas. Me habría parecido bastante guapa si no hubiese sido por las arrugas que el exceso de trabajo le había dejado en el rostro.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —contesté tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. No lo conseguí.

—Debes de ser la humana que los Chiba han traído de Londres. Serena, ¿no? —Asentí—. Yo soy Lita —dijo con una sonrisa que reveló dos pequeños colmillos afilados.

Cuando los vi, bajé la mirada hacia su vestido.

—¿Trabajas aquí?

—Soy una de las criadas —contestó—. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —añadió.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Creo que me he perdido.

—Bueno, pues entonces puedo ayudarte. —Volvió a sonreír y cogió el cubo y la fregona que tenía a los pies—. Ve por la escalera del servicio. Está al final del pasillo. —Señaló en dirección opuesta a la que yo había estado siguiendo hasta entonces—. Baja tres pisos y luego sigue el pasillo principal hasta el vestíbulo de entrada.

Con una última sonrisa, se alejó a toda velocidad antes de que pudiese darle las gracias.

Por supuesto, al final del pasillo había una escalera de caracol de peldaños estrechos que se retorcía una y otra vez en torno a una columna hasta desembocar en un amplio corredor del que, a su vez, salían otros más pequeños.

Me detuve y contemplé lo largo que era. Estaba tan vacío que me hizo sentir muy sola y muy vulnerable; la envergadura de la situación en la que estaba sumida volvió a golpearme de lleno. Al final del pasillo, mezclándose con la oscuridad, vi que un hombre se derrumbaba sobre el suelo, se frotaba el cuello y se alejaba de mí.

Sacudí la cabeza en un gesto de negación y le di un puñetazo al panel de madera de la pared.

—¡Mierda! —exclamé cuando me di cuenta de que de uno de mis magullados nudillos brotaba un minúsculo hilillo de sangre. Me la limpié de inmediato, puesto que no quería atraer ningún tipo de atención indeseada.

—Papá dice que no hay que decir palabras feas. No es propio de una dama —dijo una vocecita debajo de mí.

Bajé la mirada y vi a una niña con los ojos más grandes y azules que había visto jamás. El cabello largo y rojo le caía en bucles alrededor de un rostro de facciones perfectas y nariz respingona. Daba la impresión de tener alrededor de cuatro años.

—¿Quién eres? —le pregunté tras dar un par de pasos atrás.

—Soy la princesa Chibi—dijo con voz melodiosa mientras giraba sobre sí misma, haciendo que su vestido rosa de volantes se moviera tras ella. Sonrió y mostró los dos pequeños alfileres que tenía por colmillos. «Una niña vampiro.»—. Y tú eres Serena. Darien te trajo de Londres.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. No dije nada, asombrada por la seguridad que revelaban sus palabras.

Al cabo de un minuto, recuperé la voz.

—¿Eres la hermana pequeña de Darien? —le pregunté cuando me agaché para ponerme a su altura.

—Y de Zafiro y de Michiru, y de Nicolas y de Neflyte —canturreó al tiempo que daba otro giro.

—¿Quiénes son Nicolas y Neflyte?

—Son mis hermanos mayores..., muy mayores. Son muy viejos —afirmó con orgullo—. Los prefiero a ellos porque es divertido cuando vienen de visita desde Rumanía. —Hizo un puchero y clavó la mirada en el suelo—. Los demás son unos tontos cuando les pido que jueguen conmigo.

Comenzó a temblarle el labio inferior y su repentino cambio de humor me aterrorizó.

—Venga, no te pongas triste.

Los ojos se le llenaron de esperanza y levantó la mirada hacia mí.

—Tú sí jugarás conmigo, ¿verdad? —Me agarró la mano—. ¿Me coges?

No esperó a que contestara: retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, cogió carrerilla y saltó en dirección a mí... Me limité a cogerla en brazos. Como me di cuenta de que no tenía mucha elección, obedecí y seguí sus indicaciones pasillo adelante.

—¿Tienes hermanas? —quiso saber Chibi mientras jugueteaba con mi pelo.

—Tengo una hermana pequeña —contesté—. Tiene trece años.

—¿Cómo se llama? —me preguntó con escaso interés, más preocupada por mi pelo.

—Rini —respondí.

—Qué nombre más bonito. ¿Tienes hermanos? —prosiguió.

—Tenía uno. Pero murió —murmuré.

—Eso es muy triste —señaló.

—Sí, lo es —exhalé.

—¿Tienes papá y mamá?

La miré y vi su hermosa carita desencajada por algo que no fui capaz de identificar. Me tiró de un mechón de pelo y me hizo bastante daño.

—Sí. —Me detuve y me pregunté por qué le estaba dando tanta información a aquella niña. Se me empañaron los ojos y un nudo desagradable me cerró la garganta. «Añoranza», pensé—. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes mamá?

—Mamá no puede estar aquí en estos momentos —dijo con un tono tajante que no se correspondía en absoluto con su edad—. Papá está demasiado ocupado para jugar conmigo. Siempre está de mal humor.

Nos quedamos calladas durante unos instantes. Chibi comenzó a jugar de nuevo con mi pelo, enredándoselo en un dedo.

—Eres muy guapa.

—Gracias —contesté, aunque no tenía muy claro cómo tomarme el cumplido—. Tú eres muy mona —repuse.

—Lo sé. —Soltó un suspiro—. Ojalá tuviera una hermana como tú. Eres más simpática que Michiru, y mucho más amable que esas chicas horribles que Darien no deja de traer a casa —farfulló. Volvió a parecer mucho mayor de lo que debía de ser.

—¿Chicas? —le pregunté intentando no mostrar demasiado interés.

—Sus amigas. Pero siempre se quedan a pasar la noche, y son muy malas conmigo —se quejó.

No hacía falta ser muy lista para darse cuenta de a qué iban allí aquellas «amigas». De nuevo, pareció entretenerse jugando con mi pelo, hasta que sentí una bocanada de aire frío en la nuca y estuve a punto de dejarla caer.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —grité. Me recorría el cuello arriba y abajo con los colmillos.

Se apartó y me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—¡No voy a morderte, tonta! —exclamó entre risitas—. Te estoy oliendo.

—Bueno, pues para. No resulta muy agradable —le ordené tratando de mantener la calma, pero sin dejar de mirarla con suspicacia.

Caminamos por pasillos hasta que al final señaló una puerta y me dijo que aquél era su cuarto de juegos. Entramos y en seguida puso sus muñecas en fila, listas para tomar el té. Me retuvo prisionera durante lo que me parecieron horas, aunque en realidad no debió de transcurrir más de una.

—Chibi, creo que sería mejor que volviera ya —anuncié finalmente tras dejar a un lado mi tarta y mi taza de té imaginarias.

Abrió mucho los ojos y se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero me mantuve firme y cedió.

—Vale —dijo con tono tristón.

Me cogió de la mano y volvimos a salir. Me dejé guiar por ella, puesto que no tenía ni idea de dónde estábamos hasta que nos sorprendió la luz del vestíbulo de la entrada. Lo atravesamos, y ya habíamos llegado justo al pie de la escalera cuando Darien apareció detrás de la barandilla.

—¡Chibi! ¿Por qué no estás con tu niñera? —ladró.

Me quedé petrificada. La niña me soltó, se apresuró a esconderse detrás de mí y se asomó por un

lado de mi pierna.

—Dale un respiro, estaba cuidando de mí —le expliqué al tiempo que trataba de arrancarla de mis vaqueros.

La expresión de Darien pasó de vacía a furiosa en menos de un segundo. Vi que los ojos se le habían puesto totalmente negros de nuevo.

—Chibi, vete a tu habitación. Tengo que hablar con tu amiga.

Su voz resonó por todo el vestíbulo, y Chibi desapareció de inmediato. Pese a que su tono no varió de volumen, le imprimió un deje acerado que hizo que me arrepintiera de haber abierto la boca.

Supe que iba en serio cuando me agarró por el hombro y me hizo cruzar una de las suntuosas puertas.

«Vaya, esto sí que es un salón de baile.»

La puerta que acabábamos de cruzar daba a un pasillo que se abría a una enorme sala. Tenía el tamaño de varias pistas de tenis juntas. Las paredes estaban hechas de mármol blanco salpicado de oro, y las enormes columnas incrustadas en las paredes estaban cubiertas de pan de oro. El suelo era de madera, y estaba tan lustrado que parecía líquido. En cada extremo había dos ventanas en arco, como las de las catedrales, y a la izquierda un trono colocado sobre una plataforma ligeramente elevada. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue la lámpara de araña que pendía precariamente del techo. De un anillo central colgaban minúsculas cestas entretejidas de cristal que contenían miles de velas negras, todas ellas apagadas.

Cuando Darien cerró la puerta a nuestra espalda, una ráfaga de aire azotó la habitación e hizo temblar los cristales. Varias de las cestas chocaron entre sí, parecían tan delicadas que casi esperaba que se rompieran. Sin embargo, repiquetearon y el tintineo se prolongó hasta mucho después de que las cestas hubieran cesado de moverse, perseguido por el eco de la puerta al cerrarse.

—¿Te atreves a decirme cómo tengo que tratar a mi propia hermana? —No necesitó levantar la voz, su susurro se proyectó por toda la habitación vacía—. No sabes nada de mi familia. ¡Nada! — siseó sin dejar de abrir y cerrar el puño.

—Sé lo suficiente.

Entornó los ojos y los círculos oscuros que se los rodeaban se ennegrecieron aún más; también la zona que se extendía entre la nariz y la parte exterior de sus ojos se oscureció. Me miró con fijeza y comencé a sentir que algo no encajaba en mi mente. Traté de analizarlo, inquieta. Pensé que iba a decirme algo, pero continuó observándome con intensidad y, cuando aquella sensación tan molesta aumentó, me di cuenta. «Está en mi mente.»

Me percaté de que tenía acceso a todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos, y me esforcé por concentrarme en una sola cosa. Los pensamientos parecían escurrírseme entre los dedos como si fueran agua, así que me di por vencida y me centré en la palabra «Capullo». La grité en mi mente y, casi de inmediato, noté que Darien se retiraba.

—¿Capullo? Supongo que Andrew te ha dicho cómo proteger tu mente. Una pena. —Apoyó una mano en la pared junto a mi cabeza e hice ademán de apartarme, pero levantó también la otra mano y me dejó atrapada entre sus brazos—. No. No sabes nada de mi familia. —Apretó su cuerpo contra el mío y fruncí la nariz con asco al tiempo que intentaba replegarme contra la pared. Se me acercó al oído y dijo—: ¿Me tienes miedo, Serena Tsukino? ¿Sabes lo que podría hacerte?

Percibí el olor de la sangre en su aliento: hierro y cobre mezclados con el intenso almizcle de una colonia idéntica a la que flotaba en el ambiente de la habitación del cuadro.

—Sé lo que puedes hacer. —Me recorrí los labios con la punta de la lengua y saboreé la sal—. Pero no me das miedo.

Resopló con incredulidad, y sentí que un rugido retumbaba en su pecho, apoyado sobre el mío.

—¿Me deseas, Serena?

Tal vez lo hubiera entendido mal por lo grave que era su voz, pero no habría habido forma de malinterpretar la sonrisa de suficiencia que trató de contener. Se dispuso a disfrutar de mi reacción: me rozó la oreja con los labios y aquello hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda Me obligué a mantener la voz firme.

—No.

—Entonces ¿por qué te late el corazón al doble de velocidad de la que debería? —Me mordí el labio inferior cuando me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Me golpeaba contra las costillas como loco—. ¿Y por qué te estás sonrojando? —Me ardían las mejillas como si hubiese estado al sol durante horas —. ¿Y por qué —dijo agarrándome una muñeca y poniéndomela a la altura de los ojos— tienes las palmas sudorosas? —No quería mirar, pero eché un vistazo. Tenía razón de nuevo. Aparté la mirada.

Volvió a gruñir, aquella vez de satisfacción—. Humanos. No escondéis nada. —Lo miré con el rabillo del ojo cuando me soltó la muñeca y se pasó una mano por el pelo para retirarse el flequillo, que volvió a recuperar su posición inmediatamente—. No te avergüences de ello, Nena. Soy de la realeza, soy rico y soy jodidamente guapo. Estoy diseñado para resultarles atractivo a los humanos. Pero tú te estás resistiendo. —Entrecerró los ojos—. ¿A qué se debe?

«Vaya, ¿por dónde empiezo?»

—Porque eres una sanguijuela y un asesino. Y un capullo. La lista sigue. Puede que mi cuerpo me traicionara, pero en realidad no me sentía atraída por él, sino repelida.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe y me miró a los ojos. Tenía las pupilas muy grandes y el iris muy oscuro.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, ya llegaré a ti, Serena Tsukino. —Se demoró al pronunciar mi nombre, prolongando la frase—. Te rendirás. Me aseguraré de ello.

—No, no lo conseguirás.

Me moví hacia un lado para alejarme de él, pero volvió a colocar las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y arrastró las uñas por la madera provocando un terrible chirrido, como el de una tiza sobre una pizarra. Bajó las manos hasta que llegó a la altura de mis caderas. Entonces comenzó a rodearme la cintura con ellas, presionando.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¡Ya tienes a tus putas para eso! —grité. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía y me di cuenta de que sabía a qué me refería. Sus iris se tornaron tan negros como sus pupilas, perdieron cualquier rastro de color... eran negros, sólo negros.

—Me las pagarás por esto, Nena —me amenazó con la voz temblorosa.

Con un único y rápido movimiento, me apartó el pelo del cuello y me echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Con el rabillo del ojo, pude ver que acercaba la boca a mi yugular y traté de zafarme de él. Pero me agarró por el pelo y estiró. Chillé y lo vi desnudar los colmillos al tiempo que me obligaba a ponerme de puntillas.

—¡No lo hagas! —le rogué, e intenté escaparme de nuevo.

—Yo te enseñaré a tenerme miedo —rugió, ignorando todas mis súplicas de piedad—, y haré que te arrepientas del día en que se te ocurrió plantarte en Trafalgar Square.

Y tras aquellas palabras burlonas, sentí el dolor de sus colmillos atravesándome la piel. Penetraron en mi carne rasgándome los tejidos. Di un alarido de dolor, incapaz de impedir que una sarta de palabrotas saliera de mi boca cuando las estrellas comenzaron a titilar ante mis ojos. Pero cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra, movía la mandíbula, la piel de mi cuello se tensaba bajo sus colmillos, y aquello permitía que un reguero de algo caliente brotara de la herida y serpentease hasta alcanzar el cuello redondo de mi camiseta.

Extrajo los colmillos y siguió el curso de aquellas gotas con la lengua dejando tras de sí un rastro de saliva. Las absorbió y habló contra mi cuello. «Qué dulce...», creí oírle decir.

Pasó el pulgar por la tela de mi camiseta y levantó la vista para volver a mirarme a los ojos, pero yo no pude evitar mirarle los labios, que estaban cubiertos de sangre. «Mi sangre.»

Me sentí débil y empezaron a temblarme las rodillas. Lo único que me mantenía de pie era la fuerza con la que me sujetaba contra la pared.

—Los príncipes de este reino siempre consiguen lo que quieren —susurró. Después se apartó de mí y dejó que me desmoronara sobre el suelo, pálida y asqueada.

No dejó de mirarme mientras caía e, incapaz de soportar la altiva sonrisa que esbozaban sus labios, enterré la cabeza entre los brazos y me llevé las rodillas al pecho.

—Sigue rechazándome y lograrás que tu estancia aquí sea muy desagradable. Y créeme, Serena Tsukino, tu estancia será prolongada.

Y con eso, salió dando un portazo y me dejó lloriqueando en el suelo. Aprendí muy rápido a tenerle miedo.


	9. capitulo 9

—¿Y qué te parece esto? —dijo Michiru. Sacaba cosas de las estanterías de su enorme vestidor y las colocaba sobre los brazos de una doncella, Lita—. Creo que es de tu estilo.

Sujetó en alto una falda negra —más bien un cinturón ancho— y se la acercó al vientre para que yo viera cómo quedaba. Era corta, por decirlo con delicadeza.

—Creo que el vestido que llevaba el otro día era una excepción.

Hizo un gesto de incredulidad y añadió la falda al creciente montón de ropa que sujetaba Lita. Cambié de postura, incómoda, y me apoyé contra uno de los espejos.

—Escucha, Michiru, de verdad que no tienes que prestarme todo esto. Yo… Me interrumpió con brusquedad:

—Serena, puede que pienses que somos todos unos asesinos, pero aquí hay unas normas de higiene básicas, entre ellas cambiarse de ropa interior. Así que, mientras estés aquí, jugarás según nuestras reglas.

Me lanzó una mirada de advertencia y cerré la boca. No podía objetar nada a aquellas palabras. Me puse a divagar mientras ella continuaba escogiéndome ropa e insistiendo en que eran prendas que ya nunca se ponía. La escena que había vivido con Darien el día anterior me preocupaba, porque se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza como un disco rayado y no cesaba de atormentarme. No se lo había contado a nadie. No tenía intención de hacerlo. Y no por consideración hacia él, sino por evitar una humillación aún mayor. Lo sentía como algo privado.

—Tierra llamando a Serena —dijo una voz exasperada—. Te estoy diciendo que te los pruebes. Eres más grande que yo, y quiero saber si te caben.

Me empujó hacia el cuarto de aseo y, uno a uno, Lita fue pasándome los conjuntos elegidos. Cuando salí, Michciru estaba terminándose un vaso de algo rojo que olía ligeramente a alcohol.

—¿Te queda todo bien? —me preguntó tras volverse hacia mí en cuanto me oyó—. Vodka con sangre —me explicó al darse cuenta de que estaba mirando la bebida—. Lo más cerca que un vampiro puede llegar a estar de quedarse dormido es cuando bebe lo bastante de esto. —Apuró las últimas gotas y le pasó el vaso a Lita—. Tráeme otro, tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Lita hizo una reverencia con un ligerísimo gesto de disgusto en la cara, pero Michiru no pareció haberse dado cuenta de la rudeza de sus palabras.

Yo estaba comenzando a recoger la ropa cuando volvió a hablar.

—Si quieres saber mi opinión, sería mucho más fácil comprarte ropa... Bueno, vas a quedarte aquí una buena temporada... Pero Darien no parece considerar que lo merezcas. —Cerré los puños en torno al montón de ropa que llevaba entre los brazos—. No te ofendas, por favor —añadió sin dejar de mirarme.

No era la falta de preocupación de Darien lo que me molestaba (aunque prefería evitar hablar de él), sino la presuposición de que iba a quedarme allí. Asentí procurando parecer tranquila.

—¿Así que a los vampiros puede doleros la cabeza? ¿No sois inmunes a todo eso?

Se echó a reír.

—Vaya, claro que no. Nos duele la cabeza, y el estómago, se nos irrita la garganta... ese tipo de cosas. Pero no padecemos de nada grave o complicado. Y no pillamos ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, por suerte para mi hermano y sus costumbres. Aun así, hay que ser precavidos.

Usar condones y todo eso.

Aquella referencia hizo que me sonrojara. Intenté no pensar mucho en ello. Michiru se fue a su habitación y yo me encaminé hacia la puerta con las prendas en la mano.

—Eh, no tengas tanta prisa —dijo con una sonrisa—. Me aburro estando sola entre los chicos. Un poco de compañía femenina no me vendría mal.

Dio unas palmaditas sobre el asiento del sofá de color crema que había en un extremo de la habitación y, tras dudar un poco, me senté a su lado y me puse el montón de ropa sobre el regazo. Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, hablé:

—¿Viven también aquí los demás?

—¿Andrew, Rubeus y los otros? Sí. Ésta es su segunda casa —contestó.

—¿Por qué? —quise saber.

—Bueno, les gusta salir a cazar juntos, patearles el culo a los asesinos, ese tipo de cosas. Ayudan a pasar el tiempo.

—Entiendo —dije fingiendo que su respuesta parecía normal.

La cabeza me iba a mil por hora y las preguntas se me amontonaban, pero sabía que era mejor no formularlas. Debía tener tacto si quería continuar viva. Una vez de vuelta a la relativa privacidad de mi habitación, me hice un ovillo sobre el antepecho de la ventana. Estaba lloviendo otra vez, el poco sol del que disfrutaríamos aquel año había llegado y desaparecido en junio. Comenzaron a cerrárseme los ojos, así que me levanté y me acerqué a la cama. No podía tomarme la molestia de cambiarme, de manera que me limité a quitarme los zapatos y a meterme bajo las sábanas. No había cerrado los ojos cuando oí un enorme ruido que parecía proceder de las paredes.

Se produjo un segundo estallido y me incorporé de inmediato. Observé aterrorizada la habitación en penumbra; estaba segura de que los golpes procedían de la pared de enfrente y, por lo tanto, del vestidor. Aferré las sábanas.

Pero no hubo más ruidos y conseguí reunir el valor necesario para salir de la cama e investigar. Respiré hondo. Abrí la puerta y busqué el interruptor de la luz. No quise mirar hasta que hubo luz. Pero allí no había nada, así que el martilleo de mi corazón se calmó ligeramente. Contenta de que el suelo enmoquetado amortiguara mis pasos, avancé hasta que... ¡bang!

Di un salto hacia atrás, asustada, y me di cuenta de que aquello sonaba como un portazo, o como si estuvieran arrastrando muebles pesados en la habitación de al lado... en la de Darien. Con aquel nuevo golpe llegó el sonido de una voz, y se me sonrojaron tanto las mejillas que habría dejado pálido a un tomate.

—Oh, Darien —dijo alguien entre risas. Una mujer—. Eres un pervertido.

Salí a toda prisa del vestidor, perseguida por un montón de gemidos que no quería oír. Volví a meterme en la cama y traté de sofocar el ruido tapándome las orejas con una almohada. Pero no funcionó. Me quedé despierta, con los ojos como si me hubiera puesto palillos entre los párpados, tirándome del pelo a causa de la frustración y obligada a oír cómo seguían, y seguían, y no se cansaban jamás.


	10. Capitulo 10

—¡Lita! —grité mientras corría a toda velocidad por el pasillo del piso de abajo—. ¡Lita! — repetí cuando reduje el ritmo en la escalera del servicio, que descendía en espiral hacia las entrañas de la casa. Debajo de ella había varias cocinas que se utilizaban para preparar las comidas que la familia real degustaba en el piso superior durante los eventos. Además, había varias habitaciones con lavadoras y cuartos pequeños y oscuros para que durmieran los criados. Allí pasaba yo la mayor parte del tiempo, lejos de Darien, y de Andrew, y de los demás. Allí nadie me prestaba atención ni ansiaba mi sangre, porque la mayor parte de ellos detestaban tanto beberla como asco me daba a mí pensar en ello. Era allí, a Varnley, según me había contado Lita, adonde acudían los vampiros que nunca quisieron serlo. Los vampiros convertidos.

Me guié siguiendo las paredes de aquellas cocinas tan poco iluminadas. Oía el eco de mis propios pasos retumbar contra las paredes de piedra y los techos abovedados. Sabía que Lita me habría oído a un kilómetro de distancia y, cómo no, estaba esperándome en el extremo opuesto, con los brazos cruzados y un leve timbre de exasperación en la voz.

—No deberías estar aquí abajo a estas horas.

Hice un gesto para quitarle importancia a sus palabras.

—Pero es que tengo que pedirte un favor.

Asintió con la cabeza y los rizos marrones que tanto empeño ponía en conservar —un guiño a su etapa adolescente, allá por los años cuarenta, decía— se movieron, lacios y sin vida, junto a sus orejas. No llevaba la cofia y el mandil habituales, pero sí el vestido negro.

—Tú te encargas de limpiar las habitaciones, ¿verdad? —le pregunté. No podía parar de morderme el labio inferior porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Lita. Volvió a asentir—. ¿Podría ayudarte?

Me lanzó una mirada de desconcierto.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo una sorpresita para Darien —dije de inmediato, ansiosa por soltarlo cuanto antes.

La sonrisilla escéptica de Lita creció hasta convertirse en una enorme sonrisa de emoción.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

No había pegado ojo durante tres noches. Cada una de ellas se había visto interrumpida por una nueva variedad de gemidos y gruñidos. Cada mañana se marchaba una chica diferente. De hecho, estaba bastante convencida de que la mañana anterior habían sido dos chicas las que habían salido de su habitación. Al final decidí hacer algo. No esperaba que Lita accediese, pero odiaba al príncipe: trataba a los criados como si fueran el polvo de sus zapatos o incluso peor. Pero cuando llegamos a su puerta, mi determinación empezó a flaquear.

Lita llamó y dijo con voz tímida a través de la puerta:

—¿Alteza?

No hubo respuesta. Volvió a llamar, esta vez con más fuerza. Esperamos un minuto y siguió sin haber respuesta. Asomó la cabeza al interior.

—Despejado —murmuró y, tras entrar, comenzó a barrer.

—¿Dónde dijiste que los guardaba? —pregunté en voz baja, temerosa de que pudiera regresar en cualquier instante.

—Prueba en los cajones de la mesilla, debajo de la cama, detrás del reloj de pared y en el armario del baño.

En algún recoveco de mi mente me pregunté qué demonios estaba haciendo, pues sabía que llevar las cosas demasiado lejos con Darien podía hacer que terminase herida o muerta. Sin embargo, vengarme de él por haberme llevado allí, aunque fuera con una nimiedad, resultaba demasiado tentador.

«Además, a estas alturas ya te habrían hecho daño si hubieran querido, ¿no es así?», dijo mi voz expresando con palabras el pensamiento del que me había ido convenciendo cada vez más a lo largo de los últimos días.

Comencé a moverme a toda prisa, abriendo cajones y mirando debajo de las alfombras. Por supuesto, en el armario del baño había una caja, tres detrás del reloj de pared y dos más en los cajones.

Me tumbé boca abajo en el suelo y me metí debajo de la cama. Reprimí el impulso de gritar cuando algo se escabulló entre las sombras y desapareció entre el rodapié y el suelo. Pero encontré un tesoro: allí había cajas y más cajas, todas sin abrir. Las recogí y las apilé sobre la cama recién hecha, junto con las demás. Hice un último barrido por la habitación para ver si se me había escapado alguna. Pues no.

Volví junto a la cama y comencé a vaciar las cajas de su contenido. Las ponía del revés y luego tiraba los cartones vacíos a la bolsa de la basura de Lita. A continuación me metía en los bolsillos lo que había caído de su interior.

—Vuelvo en seguida —susurré. Salí a hurtadillas después de haber comprobado si la costa estaba despejada. Intenté caminar hasta la cocina con naturalidad, consciente de que mi mirada saltaba de una sombra a otra, segura de que en cualquier momento iba a aparecer alguien. Cuando llegué a la cocina, me dirigí directamente al frigorífico y saqué de uno de los estantes una botella de sangre casi vacía. A continuación vertí la espesa «bebida» en el fregadero. Tenía un olor dulzón, no cabía duda, aunque quedaba eclipsado por el pestazo acre de la sangre coagulada.

«Y se bebieron esto. Repugnante.»

Dejé unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el fondo y luego me saqué los paquetes del bolsillo y los abrí a medias. Los metí uno a uno en la botella, la cerré con el tapón y la agité para que todos los paquetitos quedaran cubiertos por aquel líquido pegajoso. Volví a guardarla en el frigorífico y me encaminé de nuevo hacia el piso de arriba.

«Me parece que hay alguien que esta noche no va a echar un polvo», dijo mi voz rezumando alegría e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Resonaba en mi cabeza y no tenía tono ni timbre, pero no se correspondía con mis reflexiones, así que, para conservar la cordura, iba a asumir que se trataba de mi subconsciente.

Subí la escalera de dos en dos escalones y me apresuré a entrar de nuevo en la habitación de Darien. Encontré a Lita dando los últimos retoques y haciéndole un nudo a la bolsa que llevaba las cajas vacías.

—¿Estás segura de que no seguirá adelante sin más? —le pregunté.

—No, porque si algo sale mal se meterá en un buen lío.

Asentí y garabateé una nota en un trozo de papel que había encontrado sobre la repisa de la chimenea. «¡Utiliza siempre protección, imbécil!»

La metí en la única caja de condones vacía que quedaba y volví a guardarla en el cajón de su mesilla antes de salir a la carrera hacia mi habitación y disponerme a esperar.

Ya era cerca de medianoche cuando oí las primeras risitas. Eché un vistazo a escondidas desde la puerta de mi habitación y vi que se trataba de la misma pelirroja de piernas largas que ya se había quedado unas cuantas veces más. Beryl, creo que se llamaba.

Pasaron unos quince minutos antes de que oyera movimiento y exclamaciones de frustración, seguidas de un tremendo rugido cuando mi puerta se abrió de par en par. Darien entró furioso en mi habitación. Me agarró por las muñecas y tiró de mí. Me miró a los ojos y vi que los suyos eran de un negro insondable.

—¿Reconoces esto? —dijo entre jadeos mientras me mostraba la caja de condones. Tenía la nota en la mano, hecha una bola.

Sacudí la cabeza e intenté concentrarme en aquella acción en lugar de en sus ojos o, aún peor, en Lita, por si trataba de entrar en mi cabeza y leerme los pensamientos.

Beryl entró detrás de él, un tanto desaliñada, como si hubiese tenido que vestirse a toda prisa. Las puntas de su cabello rojo apuntaban en mil direcciones y su pintalabios de color rosa brillante estaba emborronado a la altura de las comisuras. Me lanzó una mirada furibunda con los ojos entornados.

—¿Qué jodido problema tienes? —gimoteó como un niño que hubiese perdido su juguete favorito.

—Ninguno. ¿Por qué, tienes tú alguno? —Le dediqué mi sonrisa más inocente, consciente de que Darien parecía estar un poco más que enfadado.

En un instante el príncipe se abalanzó sobre mí. Impactó contra mi costado y me arrastró con él. Caí dando vueltas sobre la cama y me detuve cuando me golpeé la cabeza con la mesilla de noche. Se me escapó un grito cuando Darien aterrizó sobre mí y me inmovilizó contra la cama. Apreté los dientes para controlar el dolor cuando la mesilla se me clavó en la espalda.

—¡Apártate de mí, rata pervertida! —grité. Daba patadas y me revolvía, su proximidad me repugnaba.

—¿Por qué, te hago sentir incómoda? ¡Puede que te utilice a ti en su lugar! —gruñó con una fastidiosa expresión de superioridad desencajándole el rostro. Sus ojos no reflejaban ningún tipo de emoción... Hablaba en serio. Se puso a horcajadas sobre mí con una pierna a cada lado de mi vientre y me presionó con más fuerza contra el colchón. Después me sujetó las manos por encima de la cabeza. Comenzó a quitarme la camisa y oí expresiones de protesta procedentes de Beryl, que se mezclaron con los quejidos del colchón por mis intentos de liberarme.

Pero entonces desapareció. Levanté un poco la cabeza y vi a Andrew y a Jedite apartándolo por la fuerza, cosa que les costó unos cuantos rasguños. Con un suspiro de alivio, me incorporé con dificultad y volví a cubrirme el estómago con la camisa. Estaba sonrojada y más llena de rabia que nunca.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! —vociferó Andrew. Miró a Darieny a Beryl a los ojos, como desafiándolos a mentirle—. ¿Estás bien? —añadió tras volverse hacia mí. Asentí y me rodeé la cintura con los brazos instintivamente.

—¡Qué más da si está bien! ¡Le ha robado los condones a Darien! —me acusó Beryl apuntándome con el dedo.

En aquel momento entró Michiru, muerta de risa.

—¡Qué tragedia! —murmuró, pero todos la oímos.

Darien le dedicó una mirada de odio y se liberó de las manos de Jedite, que seguía agarrándolo.

—Serena, ¿es verdad eso? —me preguntó Andrew, que había sumido el papel de diplomático. Mi expresión de culpabilidad debió de contestar su pregunta, porque prosiguió—: ¿Dónde están?

Sacudí la cabeza, me negaba a contestar. Un segundo después, varias mentes muy poderosas y muy entrometidas entraron en la mía, y mis pensamientos se tornaron extraños y caóticos. Luché por esconderlo todo pero, de algún modo, los detalles de mi plan se filtraron. No podía hacer nada sino albergar la esperanza de que no se hubiesen dado cuenta de que una doncella me había ayudado.

—En la cocina —refunfuñó Andrew, y Darien salió disparado de la habitación, seguido de Beryl.

Yo no pensaba ir tras ellos, pero la mirada de indignación de Andrew me corrigió.

—¡Eres idiota! —me reprendió—. ¿Es que no podías limitarte a mantener la cabeza agachada? Vas a convertir tu vida aquí en un infierno.

Pasé a su lado sin mirarlo cuando me abrió la puerta para que saliera.

—No quiero tener una vida aquí —murmuré.

No esperé a que me contestara y me dirigí hacia la escalera y luego a la cocina. «Pero puede que tenga razón. Tal vez haya ido demasiado lejos.»

Cuando llegué a la cocina, estaban sacando la botella del fondo del frigorífico. Andrew la puso del revés sobre el fregadero y cayeron unas cuantas gotas de sangre. Los condones se amontonaron en torno al cuello de la botella, estropeados.

Beryl se volvió hacia mí. Su expresión facial pasó de asombrada a decepcionada y después a homicida. Y fue en aquel instante cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria. Me di la vuelta para echar a correr, pero ella ya volaba hacia mí con sus uñas afiladas como cuchillas y pintadas de rosa dispuestas para el ataque. Me agarró por la camisa, tiró de mí hacia atrás y me las clavó en la cara. Sentí que sus zarpas me desgarraban la piel y solté un aullido cuando vi que iba a repetir la acción, pero recuperé el control lo suficiente como para lanzar todo el peso de mi cuerpo contra ella.

No conseguí mucho, pero bastó para que Michiru y Jedite la sujetaran.

—No eres más que una vaca gorda y celosa —escupió. Se secó los ojos y se le corrió el maquillaje. Pasó a tener un círculo gris alrededor de cada uno de ellos.

—¿Perdona? —siseé.

—¡Que eres una vaca gorda y celosa!

—Ya te he oído —me burlé.

Se liberó de Michiru y se estiró la falda, que se le había subido.

—Me da igual. No te metas en los asuntos de los demás, ¿vale? Vamos, Darien.

—Vaya, no sabía que una vampira además podía ser bruja y puta —murmuré cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta con Darien siguiéndola como un perrito faldero. Se quedó petrificada.

—Retira eso —gruñó. Sus ojos pasaron del azul al negro.

—No —repliqué con tranquilidad. Dejó escapar un grito y se lanzó contra mí sin apartar la mirada de mi cuello.

Yo también chillé, para tratar de confundirla. Me arañó otra vez, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más ya nos estaban separando. Andrew me rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y Darien tiró de Beryl en dirección contraria. La pelirroja no opuso resistencia, pero no dejó de lanzarme insulto tras insulto. Yo la ignoré hasta que metió el dedo en la llaga.

—Deberías haberla matado cuando tuviste oportunidad, Darien. Sé cómo son estas chicas humanas. Intentan tirarse a cualquier cosa con piernas.

Traté de abalanzarme sobre ella, pero Andrew me sujetó con firmeza.

—No te preocupes. No tocaría a los de tu especie ni con un palo.

—Ya, sí... —contestó. Se acurrucó entre los brazos de Darien y le acarició el rostro. Él no respondió con el mismo afecto, sino que la atrajo hacia sí de manera mecánica. Beryl no pareció darse cuenta—. Vamos, cariño, salgamos a cazar humanos. Estoy harta de sangre de animales.

No dejó de mirarme mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, pues sabía qué efecto tendrían sobre mí.

—Sois unos enfermos —dije con voz áspera—. Unos parásitos enfermos.

Beryl no me oyó. Estaba demasiado ocupada observando la puerta por la que entró el rey. Con la cabeza baja, los vampiros se agacharon y le hicieron una reverencia. Andrew se mantuvo recto con dificultad, con los brazos aún cerrados en torno a los míos.

Yo no hice nada. «¿Por qué voy a hacerle una reverencia?»

El rey se volvió hacia Beryl en primer lugar, y ella se apartó de entre los brazos de Darien y bajó la cabeza, aunque se las arregló para continuar lanzándome miradas furibundas cada pocos segundos.

—Le recordaré, señorita Kuin, que la posición de su padre en el consejo y en la corte depende tanto de sus propias acciones como de las de su familia. —Su voz era profunda y no le temblaba de rabia, pero contenía una evidente amenaza—. Váyase —ordenó, y Beryl desapareció.

No quería que tuvieran que repetírselo.

Entonces el monarca se volvió hacia mí y me encogí. Aquellos ojos grises, tan fríos que hicieron que me estremeciese, me taladraron. Andrew soltó su presa, pues se dio cuenta de que yo no iba a intentar nada ante el rey.

—Está jugando a un juego peligroso, señorita Tsukino. Terminará herida, o incluso peor, si no ceja en su empeño.

—Mejor muerta que una de vosotros —repliqué. Hice ademán de marcharme, pero Andrew me cogió del brazo. Al parecer el soberano no había terminado.

—Sus sentimientos cambiarán cuando se haya acostumbrado a nuestro modo de vida, cosa que ocurrirá con el tiempo. Y eso es precisamente lo que le sobrará, señorita Tsukino, pues su padre no es tonto. Conoce nuestro poder y no intentará liberarla durante un período de tiempo considerable, y entonces será demasiado tarde.

Abrí los ojos como platos. «¿Quiere decir lo que creo que quiere decir?»

—Mi padre no sabe nada de los vampiros.

Detrás del rey, Darien se echó a reír. Fue una carcajada fría, hueca, llena de escarnio.

—Tu padre está a cargo de la seguridad de este país. Por supuesto que sabe que existimos. Y sabe que fuimos nosotros quienes matamos a los asesinos de Trafalgar Square, y sabe que también somos nosotros los que te retenemos.

Darien se calló cuando el monarca levantó una mano. Cuando lo hizo, se le subió la manga de la camisa y atisbé un brazo salpicado de venas abultadas y oscuras.

—No se presentará ningún cargo contra nosotros, señorita Tsukino. La Policía Metropolitana cerrará el caso sin hacer mucho ruido en cuanto disminuya el interés de los medios de comunicación. Su padre negará insistentemente la idea de que su desaparición esté vinculada con el hecho de que presenciara los asesinatos, tal y como mis embajadores le han ordenado que haga, y si intenta hacer algo impulsivo, como revelarle nuestra existencia al público general, usted sufrirá las consecuencias.

Excepto que quiera convertirse en vampira, se quedará aquí para que no pueda dar a conocer nuestra existencia a los humanos, y sufrirá como lo hacemos nosotros.

Abrí la boca y el corazón se me cayó a los pies. «Lo tienen todo pensado», me di cuenta.

—¡No podéis hacer eso! ¿Cómo ibais a poder hacer algo así?

—Estamos por encima de la ley y, como estoy seguro de que puede comprender, señorita Tsukino, su situación es bastante desesperada —dijo el rey. A continuación, se volvió hacia Darien—. La señorita Kuin puede quedarse tanto tiempo como quiera. Mientras esté aquí, no obstante, la señorita Tsukino deberá estar confinada en su habitación.

Comencé a protestar, pero el monarca me ignoró y salió de la habitación. Atrás dejó a Darien, quien, con una sonrisa arrogante dibujada en la cara, se dispuso a regodearse:

—¿Es dulce la venganza, Nena?

Fruncí el entrecejo y él, riéndose, se fue de la cocina. Andrew me miró con simpatía y me llevó de vuelta a mi habitación.

Aquella noche, los gemidos de la habitación de al lado fueron incluso más sonoros.


	11. Capitulo 11

La mañana del 7 de agosto Andrew entró en mi habitación. Se había desvanecido ya una semana, así como mis esperanzas de salir de allí. El lado bueno era que la puta de Beryl se había marchado.

—Tu familia está saliendo en las noticias. ¿Quieres venir a verlo? —me preguntó después de explicarme que ya podía volver a salir de la habitación. Lo seguí. Una diminuta chispa de esperanza volvió a encenderse en mi interior cuando entramos en el salón y vi una foto mía —una del colegio… ya podrían haber elegido otra— llenando casi toda la pantalla. Sobre ella podía leerse la palabra DESAPARECIDA. Los demás estaban reunidos en torno a los sofás, mirando la pantalla. La sintonía del informativo retumbaba y las imágenes de varias historias centelleaban en la televisión a toda velocidad.

La música terminó y la presentadora sentada a la izquierda levantó la vista de su portátil.

—Serena Tsukino, hija del ministro de Defensa, Kenji Tsukino, ha sido declarada hoy oficialmente desaparecida. —Mi cara volvió a aparecer en la pantalla—. La señorita Tsukino fue vista por última vez el 31 de julio alrededor de la una de la madrugada en la zona de Trafalgar Square. Se teme que podría haber presenciado la matanza de treinta hombres, conocida como El Baño de Sangre de Londres, y haber sido secuestrada por los asesinos. La Policía Metropolitana, que está ampliando la búsqueda al área del Gran Londres, no ha confirmado esta hipótesis.

La imagen dio paso a un vídeo de varios agentes de policía con perros sabuesos investigando a las afueras de Londres. Me aferré al respaldo del sofá cuando sentí que me flaqueaban las piernas.

—Se ha confirmado que un zapato de tacón encontrado en la escena del crimen pertenece a la señorita Tsukino, aunque la policía ha descartado la posibilidad de que ella pueda ser considerada sospechosa. —Detrás de la cabeza del presentador de la derecha apareció una imagen de mi zapato en una bolsa de plástico transparente—. Han surgido preguntas respecto a por qué no se ha denunciado antes la desaparición de la señorita Tsukino, y hoy el ministro de Defensa ha cedido a la presión pública y ha ofrecido una declaración.

Apareció mi padre, aferrado a la mano de mi madre. Estaban sentados detrás de una mesa y un montón de periodistas les sacaba fotos y los asediaba con grabadoras. Tras ellos, en una pantalla azul, podía verse una foto mía de gran tamaño y el número de teléfono de información que se había habilitado a propósito. Me faltó el aire cuando los vi, especialmente cuando me percaté de que a mi madre le caían lágrimas por las mejillas. La expresión de mi padre era serena, controlada.

—Estamos trabajando con la policía para intentar encontrar a nuestra hija, y nos gustaría agradecerles su apoyo —dijo mi padre con la voz firme frente a un micrófono.

Otro periodista se puso en pie y elevó la voz por encima del alboroto:

—¿Cree que esto podría estar relacionado con los detractores de su decisión de enviar más tropas a Oriente Medio?

Mi padre hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

—No voy a hacer comentarios sobre política. Éste no es ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado. Sólo queremos recuperar a nuestra hija. La echamos de menos.

En ese instante mi madre se derrumbó y comenzó a sollozar. A pesar de eso, pude oír sus súplicas: quería que su hija volviera a casa.

Me escocían los ojos, yo también estaba a punto de llorar. Quería estirar la mano y tocarla.

Quería consolarla, decirle que estaba bien a pesar de que no era cierto, a pesar de que no saldría de aquélla si continuaba siendo humana. Las lágrimas me rodaban por las mejillas. Estaba paralizada: quería dejar de verlo, pero era incapaz de apartar la mirada de la pantalla. Andrew me puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda. Lo rechacé.

—Desde que Kenji Tsukino ocupó el puesto de ministro de Defensa en la sombra estando en la oposición y luego obtuvo el cargo con la elección de su partido hace tres años, la familia ha sufrido una serie de aflicciones sin parangón. Hace cuatro años, a la temprana edad de diecisiete años, el hijo mayor de los Tsukino, Sammy Tsukino, murió a causa de una sobredosis de heroína. En octubre del año pasado, a Rini Tsukino se le diagnosticó leucemia y actualmente está en tratamiento. —La reportera guardó silencio y sentí que me quedaba sin sangre en la cabeza. El aire dejó de llegar a mis pulmones porque me olvidé de respirar—. Ahora tenemos un mensaje de Rini.

Rini, mi preciosa hermana Rini, apareció en la pantalla. Estaba tumbada en una cama de hospital con un montón de cables colgándole de las muñecas. Estaba más pálida que los parásitos que me rodeaban, pero sus brazos daban la sensación de tener un ligero tono verdoso. Tenía los ojos hundidos e inyectados en sangre, y su aspecto era frágil y débil, a excepción de sus mejillas, que estaban hinchadas a causa de los esteroides. Estaba calva, pero no importaba. Era mi preciosa hermana pequeña, con cáncer o sin él. Parecía muy enferma, pero yo sabía que se debía al tratamiento.

Le colocaron un micrófono debajo de la boca, y comenzó a pronunciar palabras con la voz un poco ronca. Era evidente que le costaba trabajo hablar.

—Se... Serena, sé que estás ahí. Te... te dejarán marchar y volver a casa. —Cerró los ojos y una expresión de paz le inundó el rostro.

La imagen regresó al plató de los informativos, y los presentadores, con aspecto de sentirse incómodos, empezaron a explicar cómo ponerse en contacto con la policía para facilitar información.

Horas después, continuaba aturdida. Aturdida y fría. No sentía nada: ni dolor ni esperanza, ni felicidad ni miedo. Nada.

Andrew me estaba abrazando, y dejé caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. Bajó un brazo hasta colocármelo en la cintura y me atrajo hacia sí. Me había quedado sin lágrimas, cosa que supe que lo alegraría... Andrew tenía la camiseta mojada. Mil y un pañuelos descansaban en una papelera cercana, y tenía la nariz irritada y los ojos rojos e hinchados.

—No llores más, ¿vale? No permitiré que llores más. Tu familia querría que fueras fuerte, ¿no? La preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro anguloso y confería cierta belleza a sus facciones.

Asentí y me froté la nariz. Su cara se relajó un poco. Parpadeé y me di cuenta de que los demás me estaban rodeando. El rey, Michiru, Darien, Zafiro, Chibi, Jedite, Rubeus, Taiki y dos hombres a los que no reconocí. Al lado de cada uno de ellos había dos bellas mujeres, una con un bebé en un brazo y un niño agarrado de la mano. Tanto los hombres como los niños compartían los mismos cautivadores ojos de color marrón.

«Nicolas y Neflyte —pensé—. Tienen que serlo, con esos ojos.»

El que tenía familia parecía mayor, así que supuse que sería Neflyte; Chibi me había dicho que era el mayor. Supuse que las mujeres hermosas eran sus compañeras. Ninguna de ellas parecía pasar de los veinticinco años. Una vez que hube observado a los recién llegados, bajé la cabeza y clavé la mirada en mi regazo. Me sentía como un león enjaulado.

Darien carraspeó y levanté la vista para encontrármelo con un teléfono en la mano. Me lo ofreció.

—Dos minutos, nada más.

Me quedé mirando el aparato llena de incredulidad.

—Vamos, haz un esfuerzo —murmuró Andrew con una ligera sonrisa en los labios—. Lo necesitas.

Contemplé el teléfono con inseguridad, no tenía claro si quería hacerlo. «¿Y si me hace sufrir más?»

«Pero quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad?», se mofó mi voz. Y supe que tenía razón. Le arrebaté el aparato de las manos y salí a toda prisa de la habitación. Tenía las manos agarrotadas y sujetaba el teléfono como si fuera una recién nacida.

—¡Recuerda que podemos oír todo lo que decís! —gritó Darien cuando cerré la puerta del salón a mis espaldas y me senté en la escalera.

No le presté atención y marqué el número de mi casa. Oí la señal y contuve el aliento. Se me aceleró el corazón cuando el segundo tono dio paso al tercero, y el tercero al cuarto. Estaba nerviosa. No sabía por qué.

—¿Hola?

Se me cayó el corazón a los pies y se me escapó un gemido. Las palabras se me ahogaban en la garganta.

—¿Papá?

—¿Serena? —contestó llena de asombro aquella voz tan familiar.

—Sí —murmuré con debilidad. Me fallaban las palabras.

Oí una especie de crujido, como si mi padre tapara el micrófono, y me pareció distinguir voces que hablaban acaloradamente al otro lado de la línea. Entonces hubo otro chasquido y regresó. Me habló con una urgencia inquietante.

—Voy a suponer que te están escuchando, así que no puedo decirte mucho. Sé que son los Chiba quienes te están reteniendo, y sé lo que son. Debe de haberte producido un gran impacto descubrir todo esto, nunca fue mi intención que lo supieras. Sé que, por lo que me han contado los embajadores de esos chupasangres, tu situación debe de parecerte imposible. —Pronunció la última frase con tal veneno que incluso a mí me sorprendió... Y lo había visto bastante enfadado en otras ocasiones—. Pero es muy importante que no te rindas. No te conviertas, da igual lo que te digan o hagan. ¿Lo entiendes, Sere? —No contesté porque estaba intentando asimilar sus apresuradas palabras, así que insistió—: ¿Lo entiendes? Prométeme que no te convertirás.

Me quedé mirando el suelo de mármol. «¿Lo entiendo?»

—Te lo prometo —murmuré. Oí que la puerta se abría frente a mí y, cuando levanté la mirada, vi a Darien atravesarla. Se apoyó contra la pared, cruzó los brazos y me miró. Mis dos minutos se estaban acabando. Entretanto, mi padre continuó:

—Te sacaremos de ahí, Serena, pero va a llevarnos un tiempo y necesito saber varias cosas. ¿Te han mordido o bebido algo de tu sangre?

Darien buscó mis ojos con la mirada. Titubeé y me quedé observándolo con fijeza. Él hizo lo mismo.

—No —mentí.

En la frente de Darien apareció una minúscula arruga de sorpresa. «¿Por qué he mentido?»

—Bien —dijo mi padre—. Asegúrate de que no lo intentan y de que no te den a beber de su sangre mientras ellos beben de la tuya. Eso te convertiría.

Sacudí la cabeza. Las lágrimas volvían a acechar mis ojos y me las enjugué, consciente del hecho de que Darien seguía con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No puedes dejarme aquí, papá. No puedes —susurré. Se me escapó un pequeño sollozo—. ¡Matan a la gente!

Lo oí suspirar. No era mucho, pero me aferré a ello y saboreé aquel sonido.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Sere. De momento. Pero no nos rendiremos. Tengo contactos y… Lo interrumpí cuando Darien echó a andar hacia mí. Agarré el teléfono con las dos manos, como si aquello pudiera impedir que me lo quitara, y le hice la pregunta más acuciante que tenía, pues me di cuenta de que era la última que podría formular:

—¿Cómo está Rini? ¡Rápido! —añadí intentando transmitirle mi urgencia. Percibió mi pánico y no dudó:

—Débil, pero los médicos dicen que va bien y que debería estar recuperada para...

Darien me arrancó el teléfono de la oreja y se lo llevó a la suya. Como si tuviera las manos clavadas al aparato, seguí su movimiento. Me negué a soltarlo hasta que me di cuenta de que me estaba aferrando al aire: Darien había vuelto a entrar en el salón para reunirse con el resto de su familia.

Me dio con la puerta en las narices antes de que pudiera ir tras él, y cuando traté de girar el pomo me di cuenta de que estaba cerrada con llave. Me apoyé en ella e intenté escuchar, pero no oí nada.

«Ni siquiera he tenido oportunidad de despedirme.»


	12. Capitulo 12

—Me parece que ya habéis hablado bastante. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Tsukino? —le espeté al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del salón y dejaba a Serena fuera.

—Vuelve a pasármela, Chiba.

Me eché a reír, consciente de que mi padre me observaba desde lejos y escrutaba mis palabras.

—No. Tenemos que hablar de negocios.

El sonido de la respiración de Kenji Tsukino cesó al otro lado de la línea. Se había apartado el teléfono de la boca. Al fondo, le oí debatir acerca de qué debía decir, presumiblemente con uno de sus venenosos consejeros, que estaban decididos a hacernos la vida imposible.

—Me niego a hablar directamente con cualquier persona que no sea uno de vuestros embajadores o el rey —contestó al fin Kenji Tsukino con frialdad.

—Vaya, pues has tenido mala suerte, Tsukino. Soy el heredero, y cualquiera de los asuntos de mi padre es también asunto mío. Si eso te supone un problema, háblalo con los consejeros del rey. Ah, espera, yo también soy uno de los consejeros.

Oí que los engranajes de su cabeza se movían.

La esposa de Neflyte, Molly, cogió a sus dos hijas, la mayor de las cuales tan sólo tenía dos años, y las sacó de la habitación mientras murmuraba algo sobre que no le gustaba la política. Había dejado muy clara su posición respecto a Serena: desaprobaba todo aquello. Tanto era así, que al principio se había negado a acompañar a Neflyte en su visita desde Rumanía.

—Entonces tú me valdrás —se mofó. «Es igual que su hija»—. Supongo que conoces a Waizuman Black Moon.

«¿Waizuman Black Moon? Sí, lo conozco bien.»

—Por supuesto.

—Y deduzco que eres consciente de que fue a su hijo a quien matasteis en Trafalgar Square.

—Claro.

—Entonces estoy seguro de que no te pillará por sorpresa oír que no está muy contento.

«No me digas, Sherlock.»

—No me sorprende en absoluto.

—Los hombres que se mueven por venganza son los más peligrosos. Ten cuidado, Chiba —gruñó Kenji Tsukino.

Todos los presentes en la habitación tenían la mirada clavada en mí. La de mi padre era la más destacada, a la escucha, esperando mi reacción.

—Eso apenas es una amenaza, Tsukino. Te das cuenta de que nuestro reino podría reducir a la mitad la población de este país en un día, ¿verdad?

Tic, tic, sonaba la mente humana.

—Puede que seas una sanguijuela, Chiba, pero no creo que estés hecho para el genocidio.

—Tal vez no, pero no me importaría en absoluto empezar por tu hija.

Las palabras apenas habían salido de mi boca cuando Neflyte estiró la mano para coger el teléfono. Era evidente que mi hermano había decidido que yo ya había provocado suficiente daño. Se lo cedí alegremente, y él continuó la conversación. Mi padre desvió la atención hacia él.

Nicolas se acercó a mí y me dio un codazo debajo de las costillas.

—Mírate, hermanito, tratando de política. Si no te conociera, pensaría que te has sometido a un cambio de personalidad. —Entonces bajó la voz y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a Ami, su novia—. Buen ejemplar para ser humana. —Me guiñó un ojo y se fue a cubrir a Ami de halagos.

«No ha cambiado en el tiempo que ha estado fuera», me dije.

Salí con sigilo de la habitación, cansado de la charla. La chica estaba sentada en el último escalón, encogida sobre sí misma, con la cabeza sepultada entre los brazos. No oí sollozos, aunque cuando levantó la cabeza seguía teniendo los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero le brillaban con una chispa de esperanza que se convirtió en una mirada acusadora en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no llevaba el teléfono en la mano. Se encogió aún más y se pegó a la barandilla cuando pasé ante ella. Me siguió con la mirada y creí oírla murmurar que era un capullo.


	13. Capitulo 13

Las horas se convertían en días, cada uno de ellos tan insignificante como el siguiente. El tiempo transcurría en una nebulosa, sin nada destacable.

Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo enclaustrada en mi habitación, entreteniéndome como mejor podía. Había pasado exactamente una semana desde aquella llamada telefónica, pero seguía perturbando mis pensamientos. Durante un tiempo había albergado la esperanza de poder volver a llamar a mi familia, pero ya la había abandonado. Nadie me hablaba, a excepción de los obligados intercambios de frases.

Mi cumpleaños sería dentro de trece días. Cumpliría dieciocho como rehén. Cerré los puños cuando sentí una incomodidad familiar en el estómago y se me obstruyó la garganta.

Alguien llamó a la puerta e interrumpió mis reflexiones. Me sequé los ojos a toda prisa, para que no se vieran llorosos. Sin esperar a que contestara, la persona entró justo cuando me estaba poniendo de pie. Para mi sorpresa, no era Andrew , que parecía ser el único que se interesaba por mí, sino Neflyte. Carraspeó y la habitación se llenó de una obvia sensación de incomodidad. Cambié mi peso de un pie al otro.

—Se te requiere en el piso de abajo. Ahora.

—¿Por qué?

Antes de marcharse, me recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo fijándose en mi atuendo, un viejo y destrozado pijama de Michiru.

—Tienes dos minutos.

El hecho de que ignorara mi pregunta me sacó de mis casillas, pero para cuando oí que se cerraba la puerta de la habitación, ya estaba en el vestidor. Cogí algo un poco menos inapropiado y me cambié.

Salí de mi dormitorio preguntándome cuál sería la gran urgencia. Nunca se hab ía requerido mi presencia en los quince días que llevaba allí y, además, Neflyte nunca me había dirigido la palabra. El hijo mayor de los Chiba era mucho más viejo que los otros cinco —mil años, decía Andrew—, pero no era el heredero al trono. No, el heredero era Darien.

Neflyte estaba casado con Molly, unos cuantos años más joven que él, y tenían dos hijas. La mayor parte del tiempo vivían en Rumanía, como Nicolas y Ami. Yo sospechaba que lo que había provocado su visita era mi llegada.

Cuando llegué a lo alto de la escalera vi que el vestíbulo de la entrada era un hervidero de actividad. Era como si la mayor parte de los habitantes de la casa se hubieran reunido allí. Todos llevaban capas largas y negras, incluso la diminuta Chibi. Los criados no paraban de moverse de un lado a otro, les entregaban cosas y después hacían una reverencia apresurada y pasaban a su siguiente tarea. Localicé a Lita, que me dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—Es como intentar poner un ejército en marcha —dijo Andrew, quien se acercó a saludarme. Hizo una mueca al oír cómo discutían los hermanos Chiba en el piso inferior. Al contrario que los demás, él llevaba ropa normal.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté tras inclinarme sobre la barandilla para tener una vista mejor. Volvió a hacer un mohín.

—Es una caza.

Fruncí los labios y contuve una arcada. Acababa de darme cuenta de por qué Neflyte había evitado contestar mi pregunta hacía un momento.

—¿Una caza de qué?

Me lanzó una mirada que quería decir: «Como si no lo supieras.»

Cerré los ojos.

—Pero ¿qué tengo yo que ver con eso?

—Van a pasar fuera el fin de semana, así que yo me quedaré aquí para hacerme cargo de ti. Abajo, Darien y Zafiro se metían el uno con el otro, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

—No necesito niñera. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Tampoco es que pueda irme a ningún sitio.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a bajar la escalera.

—Ya lo sé. Pero podría ser peor. Podría quedarse Darien.

Me lanzó una mirada cómplice.

«Eso es verdad.»

Sería idiota si confiara en Andrew, pero era el mejor de los dos males si se lo comparaba con Darien.

El rey echó a andar y, en cuanto lo hizo, los mayordomos se apresuraron a abrir las dos enormes puertas de la entrada. Desapareció por el umbral y, uno a uno, los demás lo siguieron.

Darien, por el contrario, se quedó rezagado esperando a Andrew al pie de la escalera. Los dos descendimos.

—No la pierdas de vista. —Me señaló con el pulgar, y yo bajé la mirada al suelo.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de una humana, Darien —replicó Andrew.

—Quizá.

Iba a marcharse, pero me abalancé sobre él y lo agarré por la muñeca. El corazón me dio un vuelco a causa de aquel repentino ataque de energía. El suelo rechinó bajo sus botas cuando se dio la vuelta. La capa se le separó de la amplia camisa de lino que llevaba debajo y reveló el escudo de armas que tenía estampado en el pecho: una rosa negra de la que caía una gota de sangre que se convertía, más abajo, en una «C».

—Por favor, no mates a nadie —susurré.

Creí ver que sus ojos se suavizaban durante un instante. Pero liberó la muñeca que le había asido como si yo no fuera más que una cría. Y me di cuenta de que eso debía de ser para él. «Una cría.»

Bajó los escalones de la entrada en pos de los otros, que ya estaban a medio camino de los inmensos jardines, pero se detuvo cuando llegó al césped y se volvió hacia mí, que lo observaba de pie desde la puerta abierta.

Era la primera vez que respiraba aire fresco desde hacía semanas. Levantó la mirada del suelo para buscar la mía. Me la mantuvo durante un momento antes de ponerse la capucha de la capa sobre la cabeza y cubrirla toda de sombra a excepción de sus brillantes ojos. Su figura oscura permaneció allí un poquito más, hasta que se dio la vuelta hacia la puesta de sol y se convirtió en un borrón oscuro en medio del paisaje.

Echó a correr hacia la partida de caza, al igual que la primera vez que les había puesto la vista encima a los seres de aquella especie. La luna pronto sustituyó al sol, y las estrellas salpicaron el cielo despejado de la noche, libre del resplandor naranja de las zonas construidas. En algún lugar, un reloj dio la hora y me indicó que se acercaba la medianoche.

—Hay mucho más en este mundo de lo que los humanos creen, ¿verdad? —pregunté al volverme hacia Andrew desde mi asiento de la ventana.

Tenía el rostro enmarcado por las llamas danzarinas del fuego que ardía en el hogar. Era escalofriante contemplar cómo las lenguas anaranjadas le iluminaban la piel pálida. Se la lamían como si anhelaran convertir en ceniza su presencia antinatural.

—Mucho más. Ésta es sólo una de las muchas familias reales —continuó—. Pero es mejor que no sepas nada más. La ignorancia es una bendición. Atesórala.

Asentí con la cabeza. «Tiene razón.»

Desdoblé las piernas, me levanté del asiento y me encaminé hacia uno de los sillones. Andrew levantó la vista previendo que le iba a hacer preguntas. Ya se había acostumbrado a mis interrogatorios.

—¿Qué le pasó a la reina?

En seguida me arrepentí de haberlo preguntado porque, fuera lo que fuese, había removido en su interior algún sentimiento profundo y olvidado. Se recostó en su sillón y sus ojos verdes destellaron al volverse negros y luego grises, tono en el que se estancaron. Eran despiadados, habían perdido toda la vida que solían encerrar. Si Andrew hubiera podido perder el color de la cara, habría sucedido.

—Lo... Lo siento, no debería haber preguntado —tartamudeé. Se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos y no se movió—. ¿Andrew?

Dio un respingo y el gris de sus iris pareció fundirse cuando recuperaron su habitual color verde. Relajó la tensión de sus músculos y se pasó una mano por la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero cuando conoces a alguien durante tanto tiempo... te... —Se quedó callado—. Te lo contaré con la condición de que no le digas nunca ni una palabra a nadie.

No lo dudé:

—No abriré la boca.

—Empezaré desde el principio. Es una historia muy larga.

Cambié de postura, intentando ponerme lo más cómoda posible, pero sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo de su rostro entristecido.

—Los vampiros existen desde hace millones de años. Vivíamos en armonía con la naturaleza, sin ningún tipo de conflicto, y bebíamos la sangre de cualquier animal al que pudiésemos ponerle las manos encima. Si la teoría de la evolución está en lo cierto, cuando aparecieron los humanos los vampiros se encontraron por primera vez con una especie que podía plantarles cara. Pero los tratamos como si fueran cualquier otro animal: empezamos a cazarlos y pronto desarrollamos cierto gusto por su sangre.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo si sucedió hace tanto tiempo? —le pregunté.

—Ya te dije que el vampiro más viejo es... bueno, muy viejo —contestó—. Como te iba diciendo, los primeros humanos aprendieron a defenderse, y los vampiros se dieron cuenta de su error. La familia de vampiros más poderosa, la de los Chiba, ordenó a todos los de su especie que se escondieran. Debían intentar no matar a humanos cuando se alimentasen y cazar por la noche. Fue un intento drástico de evitar la destrucción de ambas especies.

Asentí.

—Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con la reina.

—Todo cobrará sentido dentro de un instante. La humanidad iba creciendo, y muy rápido. Obligados por los ataques implacables de los humanos, los Chiba y varios cientos de vampiros más huyeron a Rumanía. Se aprovecharon de los confiados lugareños de la Europa del Este, que no eran conscientes de la amenaza que vivía en sus tierras. Más o menos en aquella época, se descubrió que los humanos podían ser convertidos, así que los antepasados de Darien ordenaron una conversión en masa. Miles de personas se volvieron vampiros en una sola noche. Más fuertes y más seguros, los vampiros se extendieron.

Paró para coger aire, y me di cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento.

—Pero las viejas normas aún estaban vigentes y, al no verlos, los humanos fueron olvidándose de los vampiros. Las historias que los padres contaban a sus hijos pasaron a ser mitos y leyendas. Pero hubo algunos que jamás olvidaron. Esos humanos se convirtieron en cazadores y asesinos, y juraron proteger a la humanidad. En cierto sentido lo consiguieron expulsando a los Chiba de Transilvania hace unos trescientos años.

»El rey Artemis, el monarca actual, lleva milenios gobernándonos. Pero cuando no era más que un príncipe conoció a una vampira que vivía en lo que ahora es España. Se llamaba Luna Eztli. Con el tiempo, se enamoraron y se casaron un siglo después. Hacían una pareja perfecta y juntos reinaron durante casi diez mil años y tuvieron seis hijos.

Apoyó la barbilla sobre las manos.

—Ella era el antídoto perfecto contra el pesimismo y el mal carácter del rey, y él, por su parte, controlaba la afilada lengua de la reina. Un amor como ése no se encuentra todos los días.

No pude dejar de advertir que Andrew no paraba de referirse al pasado, pero daba la sensación de que estaba a punto de explicarme lo que le había preguntado.

—Hace sólo algo más de tres años, un nuevo gobierno humano alcanzó el poder. Externamente, parecían simpatizar más con nuestra causa, así que la reina, viendo una oportunidad, se apresuró a buscar un nuevo tratado. El gobierno accedió con la condición de que sus aliados asesinos, el clan Black Moon, también lo firmaran.

No pareció darse cuenta de que me había trasladado a la mesita de café para tratar de captar sus palabras susurradas, que se iban tornando cada vez más inaudibles.

—La reina realizó una visita a Rumanía para abrir las discusiones. Acudió a la casa solariega de los Black Moon en aquel país, y antes de que pudiera siquiera... saltaron sobre ella... —Se ahogaba, le brotaban sollozos de los labios pero no derramaba lágrimas—. ¡Saltaron sobre ella y le clavaron una estaca en el corazón!

Me llevé las manos a la boca y ahogué una exclamación.

—¿La mataron? —No sé qué me esperaba, pero desde luego no era aquello. Noté que algo húmedo me caía sobre el regazo y, asombrada, descubrí que yo sí estaba llorando. Me acerqué a Andrew y me coloqué de pie junto al brazo de la silla. Apenas era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo—. Lo siento mucho —susurré—. No debería haber sacado el tema.

Me rodeó la cintura con los brazos y descansó la cabeza sobre mi vientre. Me tensé ante aquel repentino contacto, pero él no pareció percatarse de lo incómoda que me hacía sentir.

—No pasa nada —contestó también en un susurro—. Era imposible que lo supieras. Fue hace dos años y medio, pero para nosotros eso es como ayer... Nos destrozó... Era muy querida... A su funeral asistieron miles de personas. —Sus frases eran inconexas y entrecortadas; su dolor al revivir lo que había pasado, evidente—. Fue el peor día de mi vida. Lloró muchísima gente y..., Serena, los vampiros no lloran con facilidad. Pero lo hicieron. Fue horrible. Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente muera, pero aquello... Aquello fue diferente. Fue como si hubiera perdido una parte de mí, como si la mitad de mi corazón hubiese muerto.

Asentí, comprendía aquel sentimiento a la perfección.

—Después todo cambió. Nadie volvió a ser el mismo. El rey abandonó la habitación principal y Darien la ocupó en su lugar. El rey Artemis murió junto con su esposa.

Los ojos se le llenaron de más remordimiento, más dolor, más arrepentimiento.

—Hubo muchos asesinatos en aquella época. ¿Te diste cuenta?

Abrí mucho los ojos. El artículo del periódico comparaba Trafalgar Square con el incidente de El Chupasangres de Kent, que había ocurrido más o menos por aquellos días.

—¿Y Darien? —continué presionando.

—Se lo tomó mal. Peor que cualquiera de los demás. Estaba muy unido a su madre. Pero no fue sólo eso. Únicamente el cuarto y el séptimo hijo pueden heredar el trono, y la muerte de la reina significaba que nunca habría un séptimo vástago y que él es el heredero.

Sus ojos volvieron a cobrar una tonalidad gris oscura, y su abrazo se tornó insoportablemente fuerte. Solté un gemido de dolor cuando comencé a sentir que mis costillas estaban a punto de ceder.

Redujo la presión, pero mantuvo los puños apretados.

—El dolor lo cambió. Ya no es el Darien que yo solía considerar un hermano. —Dejó escapar una risa hueca—. Bueno, también entonces era un mujeriego, pero no era nada en comparación con lo de ahora. Ahora usa y abusa de su poder acostándose con cualquier criatura que camine, y no le importa en absoluto quitar una vida... —Se quedó callado, demasiado traumatizado para continuar.

Sí, conocía a aquel Darien. Pero de algún modo, a pesar de todo mi odio, a pesar de todo lo que me había hecho, sentí pena. Yo sabía cómo se sentía. Yo sabía que el dolor podía esculpir y remodelar tu vida. Sabía cómo podía llevarte a detestar a tus seres queridos. Sabía que uno haría cualquier cosa con tal de calmar el dolor durante un solo instante.

—Ojalá, Serena, pudieras habernos visto antes de que ocurriera. Entonces te habrías formado una opinión diferente de nosotros.

No dije nada. No podía darle la razón. El odio hacia los vampiros estaba profundamente anclado en mi interior, transmitido de generación en generación hasta remontarnos a los primeros humanos que habían aprendido a temer a aquellas poderosas criaturas.

—Y con ella murió toda esperanza de paz con los humanos y los asesinos. Ahora la guerra no está haciendo más que empeorar. —Me apretó, como si yo no estuviera en el bando contrario del conflicto—. Nos destruirá, excepto si es cierta la Profecía.

Lo empujé con delicadeza para liberarme de su abrazo y me senté en el brazo de su sillón.

—¿La Profecía?

—La Profecía de las Heroínas. Algún chalado del siglo VIII predijo que si nueve «heroínas elegidas» se encontraban las unas a las otras y aprendían a trabajar juntas, podrían crear una paz duradera entre la humanidad y nosotros. Pero ¿por qué dejar algo tan importante en manos del destino? Todo el mundo creía que la reina podía lograrlo... pero ahora tenemos que esperar lo imposible —concluyó con un dejo amargo en la voz.

»Pero ¿sabes qué es lo peor, Serena? —me preguntó después de una larga pausa durante la que volvió a cerrar los puños—. Que estaba planeado. Nos dieron un soplo anónimo que aseguraba que alguien de vuestro gobierno había ordenado su asesinato. No sabemos quién. Pero juro que si alguna vez lo descubro, le chuparé toda la sangre a alguien que quiera para que sepa lo que es perder a un ser amado. Para que él también sufra ese dolor.

Dejó de hablar con un gruñido y los labios sobre las encías. Tenía los ojos de color rojo sangre, pero cada poco tiempo cambiaban al negro.

Me aparté, asustada de aquella faceta de Andrew que intuía pero que no había visto nunca. Bajó la mirada hacia mí, y unos mechones rubios le cubrieron los ojos lívidos. Su expresión se relajó de inmediato y sus ojos recuperaron su verde etéreo.

—Lo lamento, Serena. Es mejor que no lo sepas —murmuró. Volvió a atraerme hacia él y me dejé caer sobre el brazo de su sillón. Traté de asumir aquella avalancha de información y de hacer que encajase con lo que ya sabía. Todo cobraba sentido.

—Tienes que irte a la cama —tintineó la voz musical de Andrew junto a mi oído. Hice un gesto de asentimiento, se me cerraban los ojos. Me di cuenta de que empezaba a levantarme en brazos y, al cabo de unos segundos, ya me estaba depositando sobre las sábanas cálidas. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando vi que se inclinaba sobre mí. Durante un instante, me invadió el pánico, pero se desvaneció cuando sus labios, tan fríos como un día de invierno, me rozaron la mejilla.

—Dulces sueños, Serena.

Oí un clic y las luces se apagaron. Los pensamientos, perezosos, entraban y salían de mi mente formando el comienzo de los sueños.

Mi padre había entrado en el gobierno hacía justo tres años. No le gustaban los vampiros. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me incorporé en la cama sobresaltada.

«No fue él, ¿verdad?»

«Es una coincidencia —me dije con firmeza—. Una coincidencia.» Cualquiera habría podido ordenar la muerte de la reina. Desesperada, metí todos mis pensamientos al respecto en una caja dentro de mi mente, la cerré y tiré la llave. No volvería a pensar en ello.


	14. Capitulo 14

Allí el tiempo pasaba sin que me diera cuenta, como si los granos de arena del reloj se divirtieran cayendo cuando les daba la espalda. Antes de que me diera cuenta, el sol se había puesto sobre la finca de los Chiba, Varnley, y la luna ascendía si no estaba cubierta por las amenazadoras nubes de tormenta que llegaban por encima de las colinas boscosas. Había comenzado a llover hacía un rato, justo como había ocurrido la primera noche que pasé allí. Reconocí el mérito de la constancia del clima: la lluvia persistió durante toda la tarde y continuaba cayendo en cuanto entró la noche.

Cuando me estaba poniendo el pijama, los primeros resplandores iluminaron mi habitación en penumbra. Sobre las paredes se proyectaron grandes sombras y contemplé, casi sobrecogida, las formas de los relámpagos que bajaban a toda velocidad para impactar contra el suelo. Segundos después, los restallidos de los truenos retumbaron sobre el valle. Los cortinajes que cubrían las puertas acristaladas se agitaban ligeramente cuando los feroces vientos hallaban la forma de entrar a través de las minúsculas grietas del marco. Me metí en la cama y dejé a un lado mi miedo infantil a las tormentas. Me envolví bien en las sábanas para alejar el frío. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y esperé hasta sumirme en un sueño intranquilo.

Una figura cubierta con una capa avanzaba por el bosque, en las profundidades en las que mandaban los hombres apartados de la sociedad, los canallas. Los canallas como él. No hacía ni un solo ruido al caminar, sus movimientos eran fluidos, elegantes como los de una alondra, pero sigilosos como los de un águila y rápidos como los de un halcón. Ya lo habían comparado con esos animales, y le gustaba.

La figura conocía bien el camino, así que no necesitaba bajar la mirada, la tenía clavada en el edificio que cada vez tenía más cerca: su destino. Era una construcción recargada, pero bastante insignificante teniendo en cuenta lo que escondía. No era grande y estaba totalmente hecha de una piedra gris... tal vez granito. La figura no lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba.

La brisa se coló por la puerta abierta y, ansiosa por completar su misión, la figura que se ocultaba tras la capa bajó los escalones del interior de tres en tres, impaciente. Cuando llegó al final, si hubiera sido humano habría sentido el considerable descenso de la temperatura y la frialdad del aire estancado.

Agachó la cabeza, pero no por respeto, sino para no golpeársela contra el techo bajo, y avanzó a toda prisa por el largo corredor, pasando ante el lugar de descanso de los cadáveres de vampiros muertos hacía mucho tiempo. Sus pasos eran lo único que se oía en la oscuridad, e incluso él mismo admitía que tenía que esforzarse para captarlos. Sonrió para sí. Ni siquiera las ratas osaban aventurarse allí abajo. Se le hinchó el ego, pues sabía que era el único que tenía el valor necesario para explorar las tenebrosas profundidades de esas catacumbas.

Llegó a una habitación y dejó que su mirada la recorriera hasta posarse sobre una chica atada a los pies del trono de piedra que protegía las tumbas. Tenía la cabeza agachada y sus mejillas carecían de color. Los enormes cortes de su cuello rezumaban sangre y tenía la ropa desgarrada. Estaba casi desnuda. La figura vio que los pechos de la joven, antes tersos, estaban cubiertos de pequeños arañazos, y su vientre estaba rojo e hinchado, como si le hubieran asestado varios puñetazos. La cuerda deshilachada que le rodeaba las muñecas le había arrancado trozos de piel, y el hueso se le veía a través de la carne de su tobillo.

Continuó mirándola, asqueado. Al menos aquella pandilla de marginados podría haberle llevado algo un poco más apetecible. La daría por muerta si no distinguiera cómo se movía su pecho al respirar. Dio un paso al frente. Su pisada retumbó en el silencio y la chica, sobresaltada, levantó la cabeza y, esforzándose por enfocar la mirada, escudriñó la oscuridad.

—¿Qui... Quién eres? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Quién soy no debe preocuparte, pero sí qué soy —se burló, y a continuación separó los labios para descubrir sus dos afilados colmillos.

El miedo la hizo abrir los ojos como platos e intentó echarse hacia atrás, pero las cuerdas que la sujetaban se lo impidieron.

—Por favor...

La interrumpió:

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sa... Sarah.

Él volvió a sonreír y sus dientes resplandecieron.

—Bien, Sarah. Tengo una propuesta para ti. —Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura—. Tú y yo podemos divertirnos un poco y puedes volverte como yo... cuando haya terminado contigo, claro está. O puedes convertirte en mi cena y no te daré la opción de sobrevivir. Tú eliges.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la chica.

—Mátame. Por favor —lloriqueó. O al menos eso le pareció a él, un lloriqueo. En realidad se asemejaba más al quejido de un perro.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Aquello no era lo que quería. La lujuria y la sed le palpitaban por todo el cuerpo, propulsadas por su corazón muerto. Y quería salirse con la suya. Le secó las lágrimas a la chica con el pulgar e hizo un mohín cuando la suciedad le cubrió los dedos. Le acarició la mejilla trazando pequeños círculos con el pulgar mientras se esforzaba por conservar su actitud tranquila.

—¿Estás segura, Sarah? Podríamos pasárnoslo muy bien —la provocó, jadeante.

—¡Duele demasiado! Termina con esto —contestó sollozando. Volvió a dejar caer la cabeza.

La figura sabía que la joven pronto perdería la conciencia para protegerse del dolor. Pero él no permitiría que se escapase con tanta facilidad. La agarró por el cuello con ambas manos y tiró de ella para liberarla de las cuerdas.

—Tienes suerte de que sea un vampiro compasivo.

Con aquellas palabras, le rompió el frágil cuello. El chasquido reverberó en la quietud. Muerto de sed, se acercó el cuello a los colmillos expectantes y empezó a beber.

La sangre de la joven estaba amarga y distaba mucho de resultar agradable, pero de momento tendría que bastarle. Levantó entre los brazos el cuerpo magullado y salió al exterior para arrojar el cadáver al bosque oscuro.

Un pequeño hilillo de sangre brotó de sus labios y se deslizó hasta su barbilla. Se lo secó sonriendo para sí. Ya deseaba más.

Me incorporé de golpe en la cama y grité; el estridente sonido rebotó contra las paredes. Gotas de sudor frío me perlaban la frente y estaba temblando, jadeando por tomar aire entre mis alaridos.

—¡Serena! —La puerta se abrió y vi a Andrew con una expresión de terror en el rostro—. Serena, ¿estás bien? —Se apresuró a llegar a mi lado y desenredarme de la masa de sábanas en las que me había enrollado mientras dormía. Los sollozos secos me escocían en la garganta y tomé varias bocanadas de aire cortas y superficiales, desesperada por respirar. Intentaba asentir con la cabeza, pero no lo lograba—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —continuó preguntando. Después, me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Estaba dormida... —comencé confusa. Mi mirada saltaba de un lugar a otro de la habitación buscando respuestas inexistentes.

—¿Era un sueño, Serena? —trató de calmarme Andrew tras apartarse de mi sudorosa piel y mirándome con sus reconfortantes ojos verdes. Asentí—. ¿Qué estabas soñando? ¿Por qué era tan horrible? —quiso saber.

Yo intentaba respirar hondo, no muy segura de si debía contárselo. No lo entendería. ¿Cómo iba a entenderlo? Él nunca dormía, nunca soñaba, nunca tenía pesadillas.

—Había un hombre. Y una chica. Él... él la mataba. —Sollocé y la sensación de escozor regresó. La bilis me subió por la garganta cuando pensé en la joven suplicándole que la matara y sentí un par de arcadas—. Parecía muy real.

—Sólo ha sido una pesadilla, Serena —murmuró Andrew con tono serio y poco convincente—. Pero dímelo si tienes más, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sólo si prometes no contarle a nadie que las tengo.

Era una petición extraña, pero no quería que nadie lo supiera, sobre todo Darien.

—Tienes mi palabra —me aseguró Andrew y se puso en pie para marcharse—. ¿Ya estás bien? Sonreí y asentí, y él se marchó no muy convencido.

Pero yo no estaba bien. En cuanto cerré los ojos e intenté volver a dormirme, se me pasó por la cabeza un pensamiento mucho más perturbador. Si la pesadilla era real, una joven inocente acababa de morir y, en algún lugar en medio de la oscuridad, un verdadero monstruo merodeaba por el bosque cercano.


	15. Capitulo15

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, todavía inquieta a causa del sueño que había tenido. Estaba aturdida y cansada, pero deseosa de levantarme antes de que regresaran los Chiba. El sol se abría paso entre las nubes blancas y esponjosas, y el día parecía tener un toque veraniego... Por fin.

Me preparé y salí de la habitación, sólo para frenar en seco cuando llegué a lo alto de la escalera. Me quedé boquiabierta. Los Chiba habían vuelto. Pero no estaban solos. Retrocedí hacia las sombras y, con los ojos como platos, fijé la mirada en la pared de enfrente. «Tengo que volver a mi habitación y cambiarme.»

—Te he visto, Nena —se mofó una voz desde la parte baja de la escalera... Darien. Toda la compasión que pudiera haber sentido hacia él tras conocer el destino de su madre se evaporó con su tono arrogante. Gruñí—. No seas maleducada, baja.

De mala gana, me acerqué de nuevo al borde de la escalera. Vacilé al llegar al primer escalón y me rodeé la cintura con los brazos. El primero en levantar la vista fue Andrew, que sonrió. Al cabo de un segundo, otros veinte vampiros tenían la mirada clavada en mí.

La mayor parte eran hombres, pero también había unas cuantas mujeres, entre ellas Beryl, que no dejaba de lanzarme miradas asesinas. Había vampiros de varias edades: algunos parecían tan jóvenes como Darien, otros parecían recién salidos de un ataúd.

Desde el piso de abajo me llegó un silbido de aprobación, y bajé la mirada para buscar su origen. Apoyado junto al último peldaño, había un hombre con el cabello rubio, enmarañado y bastante corto, la barbilla cubierta de una ligera barba de varios días y la piel de un extraño tono naranja pálido. Me miraba despreocupadamente, sin molestarse en ocultar el hecho de que se estaba fijando en mis pechos.

—Vaya, Darien, ¿quién es ésta? —Tenía acento norteamericano... un gran contraste con la pronunciación de los Chiba, la característica de la clase alta británica.

—¿Quién es esa sanguijuela? —murmuré sin pretender que lo oyeran, aunque por supuesto que lo oyeron.

—¿La humana? —La voz del hombre se llenó de regocijo cuando se lo preguntó a Darien, que asintió—. Bueno, pues baja, entonces. Estoy seguro de que a Darien no le importará compartirte.

No iba a moverme, pero la mirada furibunda de Darien me hizo pensar lo contrario. No tuve que esperar mucho, pues su expresión se convirtió en un arma cuando leyó las letras de mi camiseta... Bueno de la camiseta de Michiru:

_ LO SIENTO, NO BRILLO CUANDO ME DA EL SOL. PERO ¡ME FOLLARÍA A VAN HELSING AHORA MISMO!_

—A la cocina. Ahora mismo —rugió. Señaló la puerta del salón y me siguió a través de ella. Se situó frente a mí en cuanto llegamos ante la encimera.

—¿Qué coño es eso? —Señaló la camiseta.

—¡Es de Michiru! —protesté.

Se apoyó contra la encimera y se pasó una mano por un lado de la cara.

—Ahí fuera está la mitad del consejo. ¡Y tú tenías que ponértela precisamente hoy! Dios, causas demasiados problemas.

—¿Los vampiros tienen consejeros...?

—Está claro. Acabas de tenerlos justo delante —replicó Darien—. Vete, vete ya. Pero tendrás que bajar a cenar más tarde. Ponte algo más agradable que eso. —Señaló mi ropa y me hizo un gesto para que me marchara.

Di un bufido y me marché. Volví a subir la escalera, pero a medio camino se me erizó el vello de la nuca y me sentí obligada a mirar hacia atrás. Alguien me estaba observando. En efecto, un joven situado en la esquina más apartada de la habitación estudiaba mi espalda con concentración. Tenía el cabello, largo y plateado, recogido en una coleta y un rostro extremadamente anguloso con los pómulos muy prominentes. No era feo, de hecho era bastante atractivo, pero tenía algo que lo hacía repulsivo. Tal vez fuera su pose: me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión gélida. O quizá fuese su capa carmesí, del mismo color que la sangre.

Me di la vuelta y me apresuré a llegar al piso de arriba subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Me dejé caer en la cama y golpeé el colchón para liberar mi frustración. Una cena con un vampiro. «Qué felicidad.»

El reloj iba acercándose a las seis y, a regañadientes, salí de la cama, soñolienta tras la siesta. No había tenido intención de dormir, pero estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de los madrugones.

Michiru ya me había preparado un vestido corto y marrón oscuro. Me lo puse, contrariada por lo pronunciado que era el escote de encaje.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien llamara a la puerta. Pensando que sería Andrew, me levanté para ir a abrir. Pero cuando lo hice, tardé en reaccionar al ver quién estaba en el pasillo.

Era el vampiro de la esquina apartada del vestíbulo. Ahora tenía los ojos azul oscuro más grandes, más cálidos, y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Llevaba un traje negro con una corbata roja y el cabello suelto le caía sobre los hombros.

—Perdóneme, señorita Tsukino, pero me han enviado para acompañarla a la cena —dijo con voz suave.

Me sonrojé.

—De acuerdo. —Hice un gesto de asentimiento mientras trataba de pensar en algo que decir—. Eh... Deme sólo dos minutos, casi estoy lista —dije, y retrocedí y me dirigí a toda prisa hacia el vestidor.

—No hay problema —dijo a mi espalda.

Una vez en el armario, me dispuse a buscar un par de zapatos.

—¡¿Y quién es usted?! —grité desde el vestidor.

—Soy el honorable Malachite Crimson, segundo hijo de lord Valerian Crimson, conde de Valaquia. — Me sobresalté al oír su voz justo detrás de mí—. No se asuste, señorita Tsukino. No voy a hacerle daño. —Estiró los brazos y me rodeó las manos con las suyas—. Sólo tengo curiosidad por su más que intrigante futuro. —Sonrió de un modo demasiado encantador y le vi los colmillos afilados. Podría haber jurado que eran mucho más largos y puntiagudos que los de cualquiera de los Chiba o de sus amigos.

En ese momento, Andrew apareció en la entrada y primero la sorpresa y después la rabia le cubrieron el rostro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —exigió saber con la mirada clavada en Malachite . Yo me fijé en nuestras manos, todavía unidas, y aparté las mías de inmediato.

—Estoy aquí porque el rey me ha enviado para acompañarla a la cena —contestó Malachite. Andrew arqueó una ceja.

—Bien, pues Darien me ha enviado a mí. ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó. Me miró como si en realidad debiera estar temblando.

Asentí.

—Bueno, pues guíanos.


	16. Capitulo 16

Entré en el comedor con Malachite delante de mí y Andrew justo detrás. Las velas titilaban en los soportes de las paredes y bañaban la habitación de una luz suave. Las ventanas estaban guarnecidas con cortinas rojas y en el centro de la sala había una mesa extremadamente larga cubierta con un mantel rojo oscuro sobre el que se extendía una cubertería muy elaborada. Cada uno de aquellos platos de porcelana debía de haber costado una fortuna.

Malachite me condujo hasta el centro de la mesa, donde apartó una silla para que me sentara. Tomé asiento y, en un instante, lo tuve en la silla que había justo enfrente de mí. Detrás de nosotros comenzaron a entrar otros vampiros, que fueron ocupando sus asientos. A mi lado, a la izquierda, se sentó el norteamericano. A la derecha, Andrew.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, todos estaban ya sentados y un rumor continuo llenaba la habitación. Me volví hacia Andrew.

—¿Qué es esto? —murmuré tratando de hablar tan bajo como pude.

—Bueno, dado que los miembros del consejo van a debatir qué hacer contigo mañana por la mañana, querían conocerte en persona.

—¿Por qué van a debatir sobre mí? —le pregunté alarmada.

—Se han producido... novedades. —Se puso a juguetear con uno de los muchos cuchillos que había en la mesa y, al capturar el reflejo de mi horrorizada expresión en la hoja resplandeciente, volvió a dejarlo en su sitio—. Vaya, no pongas esa cara. No te librarás de mi maravillosa compañía con tanta facilidad.

No era aquello lo que me preocupaba, sino «las novedades».

—¿Qué tipo de novedades?

—Decirte eso me costaría más que mi herencia. De todas formas... —Miró hacia la puerta antes de pasarme un brazo por debajo del codo y empujarme para que me pusiera en pie—. Comienza el espectáculo.

Se abrió la puerta y entró el rey. Todo el mundo se calló, se puso en pie y esperó a que apartaran mínimamente la silla que había a la cabecera de la mesa y después volvieran a empujarla hacia adelante, una vez que el monarca hubo tomado asiento. Sólo cuando él estuvo sentado lo imitaron el resto de los treinta invitados, entre ellos todos los Chiba.

Lo miré, abrumada por su presencia, y me di cuenta de que tanto el soberano como Darien llevaban el mismo bordado con su escudo de armas. La única diferencia perceptible entre el padre y el hijo era la sonrisa de arrogancia que Darien llevaba dibujada en la cara. Le guiñó un ojo a Beryl, que soltó una risita, se ahuecó el pelo y le devolvió el gesto. Mientras lo observaba, desvió la mirada en mi dirección. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, pero se distrajo cuando un camarero comenzó a servirle un vaso de sangre.

También a mi lado apareció un camarero que me ofreció vino. Acepté, y el hombre volvió al cabo de unos segundos. Después de tan sólo uno o dos minutos, los sirvientes habían terminado de llenar todos los vasos, así que se dirigieron hacia un extremo de la habitación, de donde cogieron enormes bandejas de comida. No parecía ser muy sustanciosa: había canapés y pequeños cuencos de sopa. Cogí uno de los cuencos y me quedé mirando el surtido de cuchillos, tenedores y cucharas que se extendía ante mí, no muy segura de cuál debía usar. Miré hacia la derecha en busca de ayuda, pero Andrew y Malachite estaban conversando con los comensales que tenían sentados al otro lado.

—Ve de fuera hacia dentro —me llegó desde la izquierda una voz suave con acento norteamericano. Levanté la mirada, sobresaltada al ver que un vampiro al que no conocía me dirigía la palabra.

—Gracias —contesté en un susurro, y después cogí la cuchara que tenía más lejos. El vampiro metió la cuchara en su sopa y volvió a extraerla. Imité sus acciones sin dejar de observar cómo comía. Hice una mueca de desagrado cuando probé el primer sorbo. «Crema de espárragos. Qué asco.»

Sonrió un poco, divertido.

—Soy Alex —dijo.

—Serena —contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Ya, ya lo sé —rió.

Enarqué las cejas, no me gustaba que todo el mundo supiera mi nombre. Pero él se limitó a reírse otra vez.

—Bueno, dime, Serena, ¿qué piensas de la familia real? —me preguntó—. Sinceramente — añadió.

Agaché la cabeza.

—No están mal. No me han hecho nada, pero Darien es... —Me quedé callada. Daba la sensación de que mis palabras lo habían cogido desprevenido—. ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté.

—Darien y yo somos amigos.

Vaya...

—Ah... —exhalé, incómoda—. Bueno, supongo que es un poco...

—No pasa nada, tienes derecho a tener tu propia opinión. —Esbozó una sonrisa, pero parecía forzada.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante un rato, y luego Alex comenzó a charlar animadamente con Andrew por delante de mí. «Supongo que también son amigos. El mundo es un pañuelo.»

La llegada del plato principal me salvó de mi vigilia solitaria. Todos los vampiros tomaron unos solomillos tan poco hechos que rezumaban sangre. Depositaron un plato en la mesa ante mí, y me sorprendió ver algo verde. Le di unos golpecitos con el tenedor, no muy segura de qué era. Se hizo el silencio en la habitación mientras todo el mundo comía. Observé a los demás. Había que reconocerlo, era muy extraño ver a los vampiros consumiendo comida humana con cuchillo y tenedor. «Muy civilizado.»

—He oído, Serena, que te habían admitido en la universidad. Cuéntanos qué tenías pensado estudiar —empezó Malachite, ya tuteándome. Su voz untuosa rompió la quietud.

—Eh... Bu... bueno... —tartamudeé, consciente de que la mayor parte de los vampiros me estaban mirando con interés—. Iba a estudiar políticas, filosofía y económicas —solté de golpe. Sabía que aquello no iba a sentarles muy bien... era obvio que significaba que iba a seguir los pasos de mi padre.

Una caja negra se agitó en el fondo de mi mente y fruncí el entrecejo para tratar de ocultar lo que sospechaba sobre mi padre.

—Ah, entiendo —contestó Malachite.

Bajé la mirada al suelo, avergonzada.

—Debes de ser una estudiante inteligente —intervino Andrew.

—Supongo...

—¿A quién quieres engañar? ¡Cualquiera puede entrar en la universidad hoy en día! — interrumpió Beryl con tono de desdén.

Darien levantó su copa y estoy segura de que lo oí murmurar «Tú no, Beryl» con la boca pegada al cristal.

—En efecto. La educación ya no es sólo para las élites —dijo un hombre mayor. Tenía los ralos y blancos cabellos recogidos en una larga coleta y una larga barba. Hablaba con Beryl, pero me observaba a mí con una mirada cada vez más meditabunda.

Andrew se percató del gesto del hombre e intervino:

—Serena, es Yaten, el vampiro sobre el que te hablé la otra noche. El viejo —añadió moviendo solamente los labios.

El hombre, Yaten, sonrió.

—Sí, el viejo —repitió. A continuación vació su vaso y se lo rellenaron de inmediato. Se rió y miró hacia otro lado, satisfecho, al parecer.

Enarqué una ceja al mirar a Andrew, que tenía la misma expresión de asombro que yo.

—A veces es así —murmuró.

Continuaron llenándose los vasos como respuesta a las órdenes del rey, pero cuando los camareros comenzaron a retirarse, con las botellas ya vacías, los invitados se quedaron inmóviles con la mirada clavada en mí: la fuente de sangre más cercana en aquellos momentos. Vi que Alex y Darien intercambiaban miradas de preocupación y Andrew hizo lo propio al tiempo que, discretamente, acercaba más su silla a la mía. La conversación se apagó y la habitación quedó sumida en el silencio.

—Serena, vete —dijo Malachite cuando Andrew se levantó para apartarme la silla—. Rápido.

No hizo falta que me lo dijeran dos veces. Me levanté de la silla a trompicones y pegué la espalda a la pared. La seguí a tientas en dirección a la salida, demasiado asustada como para darle la espalda a ninguno de ellos. Todas y cada una de aquellas miradas sedientas de sangre me siguieron hasta que alcancé la puerta y salí cerrándola de golpe a mi espalda.

Me recosté contra la pared del pasillo, respirando con dificultad. Se me cayeron un par de lágrimas y los ojos me escocieron. Lo único que anhelaba era estar en mi cama, en casa, a salvo. Una vez más se me formó un nudo de añoranza en el pecho. En aquel momento, la puerta se abrió y Darien salió del comedor. Me sequé las lágrimas antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con frialdad. Me encogí de hombros, intentando actuar con naturalidad—. No iban a atacarte, ya lo sabes. —Lo miré con incredulidad—. Si te matan, podría producirse una guerra global. Lo creas o no, no es eso lo que queremos —continuó con aire sombrío.

—Este encuentro es por mi causa, por eso se ha reunido el consejo —contesté con el mismo tono taciturno. Él asintió en silencio—. ¿Por qué ahora?

Con un suspiro, se apoyó contra la pared, a mi lado.

—Porque se nos ha informado de que los asesinos han firmado una tregua con los canallas. Planean atacarnos, llevarte con ellos y sólo Dios sabe qué más.

—Yo...

—No te preocupes; ningún asesino pondrá un solo pie aquí —me interrumpió. Se quedó mirando con expresión impenetrable a la pared de enfrente, sumido en sus pensamientos.

—La vida a veces es una mierda —farfullé.

—Dímelo a mí —lo oí decir con suavidad.

Me volví hacia él, sorprendida. Se percató de mi mirada y también se volvió.

—Ya no estaré a salvo aquí, ¿no es así?

En un instante, se colocó justo delante de mí y comenzó a respirar junto a mi cuello con el pecho subiendo y bajando al mismo ritmo que el mío. Se me aceleró el corazón.

—Nunca has estado a salvo aquí, Serena Tsukino.

Bajó la cabeza hasta mi hombro y me puso las manos en las caderas. Me aplasté contra la pared tanto como me fue posible, pero él se limitó a apretarse más contra mi cuerpo. Yo temblaba y había cerrado los puños; tenía todos los músculos en tensión, a la espera de la embestida de dolor. Intenté empujarlo, pero no se movió... dudo de que se diera cuenta siquiera de que intentaba escaparme. Sus colmillos encontraron mi cuello y me rozaron la piel. Gemí y volví la cara. Respiró hondo para inhalar mi aroma. Abrió más la boca y me preparé para el mordisco.

—No, por favor. —Una única lágrima me resbaló por la mejilla cuando recurrí a las súplicas—. Darien... —susurré.

Para mi sorpresa, se apartó y abrió los ojos. Otra lágrima se deslizó por mi rostro y él la interceptó con la yema del pulgar y me la secó.

—No comprendo por qué no lo entiendes. —Bajó la mano por mi cuello y mi costado hasta que la descansó en mi cadera una vez más—. Te deseamos a ti, y tu sangre, y tu cuerpo. Y tú también lo ansías. Puedo verlo en tus ojos y lo siento en los latidos de tu corazón. —Traté de mirar al suelo, pero sólo podía verlo a él—. No entiendes que podría partirte por la mitad y chuparte la sangre hasta dejarte seca. No entiendes que eres comida y que tenemos que esforzarnos para verte como una criatura viviente. Como una igual. Porque no lo eres.

—Y tú no entiendes que soy una persona con sentimientos —jadeé.

Se apartó un poco y me quitó las manos de encima mientras me escrutaba el rostro con la mirada.

—No, no lo entiendo —murmuró—. Nunca estarás a salvo aquí, Serena Tsukino. Recuérdalo. Nunca.

Me dio la espalda y oí su respiración jadeante. Apretó las manos en un puño, en un intento de contener el impulso de morderme. Se dio la vuelta y colocó una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza, contra la pared.

—Mantente alejada de Malachite Crimson —dijo con los ojos en llamas y la amenaza empapando sus palabras.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté sorprendida ante su radical cambio de tono.

—Porque no confío en él —rugió.

—¿No confías en él? —articulé sin dar crédito a lo que oía—. Por si no lo has notado, él no estaba intentando arrancarme la cabeza de un mordisco ahí dentro. Es la última de mis preocupaciones.

—¡Joder, Nena! ¿Por qué no eres capaz de escucharme? ¡Confía en mí! —gritó. Cualquier rastro de delicadeza que hubiera podido apreciar en su naturaleza había desaparecido a tal velocidad que me estremecí y me golpeé la cabeza contra la pared.

—¡¿Confiar en ti?! —chillé—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¡Me has secuestrado! ¡Intentas chuparme la sangre constantemente! ¡Confiaría mucho antes en Malachite que en ti!

—Pero ¡si no lo conoces! ¡No sabes de lo que es capaz! —bramó Darien. Me agarró por los hombros y me sacudió como a una muñeca de trapo.

—No. Tienes razón. No lo conozco —contesté con un tono más calmado y respirando hondo. Me quitó las manos de los hombros de repente, como si mi piel estuviera hecha de piedras de carbón candente. Di un paso a un lado para apartarme de él—. Pero correré el riesgo, gracias —le espeté.

El rostro se le encendió de rabia y sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros. Me di la vuelta y me marché enfurecida.

—¡¿Adónde coño vas?! —gritó a mi espalda en el pasillo.

—¡A mi habitación! —le respondí gritando yo también, tras volverme para mirarlo a la cara.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y se la mantuve, rabiosa, durante todo un minuto.

—Bajo tu responsabilidad queda, Nena. No digas que no te lo advertí —dijo con desdén.

Me di la vuelta y salí disparada por el pasillo hacia la escalera. Pero cuando llegué al final, no pude evitar la tentación de tener la última palabra. Me volví para ver a Darien, que seguía mirándome con la rabia todavía dibujada en el rostro.

—¿Sabes qué, Darien? ¡Ojalá me hubieras matado en Londres! ¡Ojalá le hubieras puesto fin a esto allí! Así no habría tenido que sufrir. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¡¿Por qué?! —vociferé, y después eché a correr, pero no antes de haber atisbado su expresión, que valió por mil palabras.

No sabía por qué.


	17. Capitulo 17

«Las reuniones del consejo son la mejor diversión que puede disfrutar aquí», pensé con amargura mientras contemplaba la libertad que se extendía al otro lado de la ventana. Estaba sentado en el extremo opuesto de la mesa sin apenas escuchar a mi padre mientras debatía con Malachite Crimson. Todos los miembros de su familia eran unos embaucadores y creían que el sol giraba a su alrededor. Pero Malachite era el peor. Silencioso, tranquilo y contenido, siempre se mostraba encantador. No me costó darme cuenta de que Nena se había dejado engañar por él. Era una víbora. Reptaba y siseaba hasta que te adormecías, y entonces se enderezaba y te mordía. Sobre todo si eras mucho más joven que él y mujer.

Acallé mis pensamientos cuando la reunión avanzó. Mi único consuelo era la mano que me sujetaba la rodilla con firmeza. Era de Beryl, que estaba sentada a mi lado. Me miraba con ojos llenos de adoración, agitando las pestañas, y, de vez en cuando, me dedicaba un guiño seductor. Comenzó a acariciarme la parte interna del muslo y me estremecí. Los primeros síntomas de la lujuria empezaron a circular en oleadas por mi cuerpo y me concentré en disfrutar de ellos. Volví a estremecerme cuando su mano llegó a la altura de la bragueta de mi pantalón.

—¿Has visto un fantasma, Darien? —preguntó Malachite desde el otro extremo de la sala con un tono de falsa preocupación en la voz. En sus ojos azules oscuros bailaba la diversión.

Salí de mi trance de golpe.

—No, estoy bien, Malachite —contesté.

Mi padre se volvió y me dedicó una mirada furibunda. Hizo un leve gesto de negación con la cabeza, y supe que era perfectamente consciente del paradero de la mano de Beryl. Con discreción, metí una mano por debajo de la mesa y llevé la suya de vuelta a mi rodilla. Beryl levantó entonces la mirada hacia mí durante un segundo y simuló estar dolida. Pero yo sabía que lo estaba fingiendo.

Siempre lo fingía.

—¿Y cómo podemos saber que el ministro Tsukino tomará represalias con la ayuda de los asesinos? Hasta entonces, me niego incluso a considerar un plan de acción —declaró Haruka, y después puso las manos sobre la mesa como si allí acabase todo.

Suspiré. Ya habíamos tratado de aquello dos veces.

—Mi querido Haruka, como ya he dicho antes, disponemos de fuentes fiables —dijo mi padre. Los susurros estallaron por toda la habitación, y yo decidí ponerme a mirar las estanterías del estudio de mi padre, desesperado por entretenerme de algún modo. «¿Cuánto se tardaría en leer todos estos libros?» «Una buena temporada», contestó mi voz.

Apreté los dientes.

«Nadie te ha preguntado.»

«Pero aun así sigues hablándome», dijo con una risilla tonta. Aquello siempre me dejaba fuera de juego. Se supone que las voces no deben soltar esas risitas.

«Bueno, uno se acostumbra a todo después de dieciocho años», concluí. Se quedó callada, nunca tenía respuesta para aquello.

—Vale, pues entonces propongo que la matemos. Así se terminarán todos nuestros problemas.

—No, Haruka. Eso nos traería problemas con el gobierno humano. Tenemos que ser diplomáticos.

—Por supuesto...

Un vampiro, cuyo nombre probablemente yo debería conocer, lo interrumpió:

—Perdone, su majestad, pero no comprendo por qué estamos poniendo el reino en peligro por culpa de una humana. No merece que nos enfrentemos a una batalla con los asesinos y a una posible pérdida de las buenas relaciones con el gobierno humano, ¿no es así?

Oí varias voces de aprobación. Me di cuenta de que Yaten estaba inusualmente callado. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos con aire pensativo, pero tan pronto como me fijé en él, levantó la mirada hacia mí y yo la desvié.

—Se trata de la hija de uno de los más importantes antagonistas a los que la especie de los vampiros haya tenido que enfrentarse jamás. No podemos permitirnos ser imprudentes, pues me temo que podríamos empezar algo de lo que nos arrepentiríamos durante mucho tiempo —explicó mi padre. Aquel dato tan fundamental (quién era la chica o, mejor dicho, quién era el padre de la chica) parecía no habérseles metido todavía en sus espesas cabezotas. Mi padre se volvió hacia Yaten—. Has desempeñado el papel de embajador nuestro ante el gobierno humano hace muy poco. ¿Qué opinas?

Yaten suspiró.

—La posición del gobierno y, aún más importante, la del primer ministro, respecto a nosotros es la política de no intervención... En otras palabras, se lavan las manos. El primer ministro se negó a vernos a Ashton y a mí mientras estuvimos en Westminster, aunque se encargó de que nos transmitieran su promesa de que la investigación sobre El Baño de Sangre de Londres se cerraría sin mayor escándalo, pero también de que no volvería a mostrarse tan discreto en el caso de que se produjese otro incidente así. —Me miró deliberadamente—. Pero él no es nuestro problema, es Kenji Tsukino. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los brazos en la mesa tras echarse el pelo hacia atrás—. El ministro de Defensa no puede hacer ningún movimiento aún. Tiene órdenes directas del primer ministro de no hacer nada que amenace la seguridad nacional... Tiene miedo de que cualquier intento de acabar con nosotros conlleve represalias y la consiguiente pérdida de vidas inocentes.

Zafiro, que hasta entonces había dado la impresión de estar tan aburrido como yo, se irguió en su silla de repente y le imprimió a su voz una nota de alarma:

—Pero no sería así, ¿verdad?

Mi padre sacudió la cabeza.

Yaten continuó, señalando a Zafiro:

—Sí, pero nos conviene dejarles creer lo contrario, porque mientras sea así, Kenji Tsukino no hará nada. Desobedecer esa orden terminaría con su carrera.

—Y sin su trabajo, no tendría poder —interrumpí yo para continuar con su línea de pensamiento.

—¡Exacto, joven príncipe! —exclamó Yaten desviando su torcido dedo índice en mi dirección —. Debemos recordar que Kenji Tsukino no quiere tan sólo recuperar a su hija; quiere provocar nuestra caída. —Aquello no era ningún secreto. Desde que aquel gobierno había ascendido al poder hacía poco más de tres años, Tsukino había dejado bastante claras cuáles eran sus intenciones hacia nosotros—. Pero es perfectamente consciente de que las balas y las pistolas no lo conseguirán. Así que necesita a los cazadores y a los canallas. Y los cazadores no se aliarán con él si no tiene poder, influencia y dinero.

«O acceso al dinero de los contribuyentes», pensé.

—Las órdenes del primer ministro son no intervenir excepto que los amenacemos de algún modo o hagamos alguna demostración de violencia. Si caemos en eso, Kenji Tsukino estará preparado. —Un manto de silencio descendió sobre la habitación y cubrió la mesa—. Tenemos que evitar la confrontación a toda costa. No podemos matar a la chica ni obligarla a convertirse, y no podemos amenazar a Tsukino o a su gobierno, y presumiblemente tampoco a los cazadores.

—Y entonces ¿qué hacemos? —fue la intranquila pregunta de Haruka. Tuve la seguridad de que casi todas las personas sentadas a aquella mesa compartían su inquietud.

—No haremos nada hasta que la muchacha quiera convertirse por su propia voluntad —contestó mi padre.

Se produjo un mal disimulado resuello de asombro. La idea de no hacer nada no se le había pasado por la cabeza a ninguno de los presentes en la sala, estaba claro. Pero yo miré con sorpresa a mi padre por otro motivo: si creía que Nena iba a convertirse más pronto que tarde, estaba totalmente equivocado.

—Estoy de acuerdo —agregó Yaten—. Seguiremos adelante como si no ocurriera nada y no les daremos ninguna razón para atacar. Entretanto, sugiero que mantengamos a la señorita Tsukino tan protegida como nos sea posible... No hay necesidad de que tenga noticia alguna acerca de las otras dimensiones, con todos esos rumores sobre la Profecía circulando entre los sabios. Una humana que conozca la fuerza de nuestros vates y la Profecía de las Heroínas es lo que menos necesitamos. Estoy seguro de que el consejo interdimensional estará de acuerdo con esto. —Hizo un gesto con la mano para dar por zanjado el asunto—. También propongo, su majestad, que para asegurarnos de que su vida y su sangre no están amenazadas, la pongáis bajo la Protección del Rey y de la Corona.

Mi padre asintió.

—Se hará con efecto inmediato.

—Creo que sería inteligente no dejar que ella lo supiera, ni eso ni nada relacionado con su padre —añadió Neflyte—. Me da la sensación de que es de las que actuaría imprudentemente si lo supiese. Y tampoco deberíamos ofrecerle ninguna esperanza de salir de Varnley. Nunca se convertiría si ése fuera el caso.

«¡Por fin, un poco de sentido común!»

Mi padre se aclaró la garganta.

—De acuerdo. Nada de lo hablado hoy saldrá de esta habitación. Pero, por ahora, esta reunión queda aplazada hasta que recibamos más noticias.

Volví a suspirar, exasperado. Los reunidos comenzaron a levantarse de las sillas arrastrándolas contra el suelo y a salir de la sala haciendo venias y reverencias. Beryl se fue tras ellos, exclamando entusiasmada que se iba de compras para el Equinoccio de Otoño.

—Procura mantenerte centrado la próxima vez, Darien —me reprendió mi padre desde el otro extremo de la habitación, donde permanecía de pie, a la espera de que me uniera a él. A regañadientes, me acerqué a él. No me cabía duda de que iba a recibir un sermón.

—¡Cinco horas, padre! ¡Cinco horas y lo único en lo que han podido ponerse de acuerdo es en que Serena debería elegir convertirse. Sabes que eso no va a ocurrir, ¿verdad?

—Ahí es donde entras tú, joven príncipe —dijo Yaten entre risas y cojeando en torno a la mesa en nuestra dirección. Fruncí el entrecejo. Por lo general Yaten no cojeaba. Puede que fuera viejo, pero no era frágil. Aun así, había envejecido durante el verano. Tenía el cabello más blanco, y las delgadas líneas alrededor de sus ojos no se desvanecían cuando dejaba de sonreír—. Y tú también, joven conde —añadió interpelando a Andrew, que se había quedado para esperarme. Andrew dio un paso al frente.

—Los dos habláis con ella a diario, ¿no? —preguntó mi padre.

Ambos hicimos un gesto de asentimiento.

—Entonces sois lo que ella ve de nuestra especie. Dadle un motivo para creer que no somos asesinos, que es innegable que es lo que piensa ahora. Convencedla de que podría gustarle llevar esta vida —ordenó Yaten.

Andrew asintió, casi entusiasmado, pero yo fruncí el entrecejo con escepticismo.

—Hará falta algo más que eso para convencerla de que se convierta.

Yaten sonrió.

—Cuando haya perdido la esperanza de regresar a casa, hará falta mucho menos.

—No lo haré.

Vi que los ojos de mi padre se tornaban negros.

—Lo harás. Ya es hora de que asumas la responsabilidad de tus actos...

—Y acepte las consecuencias de mis imprudentes escapadas. Sí, ya lo he oído antes. Conozco la canción repliqué. Después me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación. La cerré de golpe a mis espaldas con un más que satisfactorio portazo. Pero volvió a abrirse casi de inmediato, y entonces Yaten apareció cojeando en el umbral.

—Inténtalo —dijo al tiempo que me daba unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Ambos podríais tener más cosas en común de las que te imaginas.

Arqueé una ceja, pero no dije nada y me alejé antes de enfadarme de verdad. Aun así no pude resistir la tentación de mirar atrás para ver a aquel hombre de edad avanzada pero para nada estúpido que me observaba con una sonrisilla astuta mientras me alejaba.

«¿Qué estás tramando, Yaten? —pensé—. ¿Qué sabes esta vez?»


	18. Capitulo 18

El 28 de agosto llegó mi cumpleaños, y con él pocos motivos de alegría. Había mantenido la mente bien protegida desde el momento en que establecí la conexión entre la muerte de la reina y mi padre, así que nadie se dio cuenta de que era un año mayor.

Debería haber estado por ahí celebrándolo, disfrutando de mi primera bebida alcohólica legal. Sin embargo, estaba atrapada en un salón lleno de vampiros, porque permanecer despierta me parecía una opción mejor que correr el riesgo de sufrir otra pesadilla. Eran infinitas, y no me creía lo que me decía Andrew ni por asomo: eran reales. El frío que sentía todas las mañanas me lo confirmaba.

El fuego titilaba perezosamente en el hogar y su calor casi me abrasaba las piernas. Las cortinas largas, rojas y negras estaban echadas sobre las ventanas y fuera se oían los aullidos del viento. La luna estaba medio llena e iluminaba débilmente el estanque de los jardines.

Me aparté de la ventana a través de cuyas cortinas había estado observando la llegada de más nubes. Nunca había visto un agosto así, con tan mal tiempo. Una tormenta tras otra se obstinaban en arruinar el verano, así que hacía mucho tiempo que había abandonado cualquier esperanza de que llegaran los días cálidos. Tampoco era que a los vampiros les importara. Me dejé caer sobre el mullido sillón que había junto al fuego. Yo era la única persona de la habitación que se daba cuenta de cuánto calor desprendía.

Escuché a Zafiro, Jedite, Rubeus y Taiki mientras jugaban al póquer. De vez en cuando, alguna exclamación de «¡Trampa!» rompía la quietud del salón. Michiru estaba tumbada con su teléfono en el sofá, moviendo los dedos a toda velocidad sobre la pantalla, sonriendo para sí. Darien estaba sentado en el rincón más oscuro rasgando al tuntún las cuerdas de su guitarra. Apartaba la mirada cada vez que oía su nombre.

Volví a mirar al fuego buscando consuelo en las llamas que lamían la rejilla. Fascinada, lo contemplé durante un minuto antes de darme cuenta de que alguien me estaba observando. Andrew, sentado en la silla que había frente a mí, me miraba con curiosidad, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algo.

—No has tenido un cumpleaños muy agradable, ¿no? —me preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —«Yo tenía la mente cerrada...»

Sonrió y la malicia centelleó en sus ojos.

—Te he buscado en internet.

Volví a recostarme en el sillón, que se amoldó a mi espalda.

—Ya que lo preguntas, no, no ha sido agradable.

Su sonrisa no desapareció.

—Creo que tal vez sepa lo que podría animarte.

Enarqué una ceja.

—No hablarás de la cena, ¿verdad?

Se echó a reír.

—No, nada de eso. Dentro de un par de semanas habrá un baile real. Los humanos pueden asistir si se los invita —explicó como si tal cosa. Entorné los ojos, tenía la inquietante sensación de saber hacia dónde se dirigía aquello—. Es divertido, y hay bailes y todo tipo de música. Te animará. Puede que incluso veas otra faceta nuestra y del reino. En cualquier caso, me preguntaba si tal vez te gustaría ir —terminó.

Volví a enarcar la ceja.

—¿Quieres decir que si me gustaría ir contigo? —le pregunté.

—Bueno... sí.

Hice una mueca.

—Verás, tengo una agenda muy apretada, me paso el día evitando que me chupen la sangre, así que tendré que comprobar si estoy libre. Pero puedo tomar nota de ello provisionalmente, si quieres. Una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja le iluminó el rostro y volvió a reírse. Después se puso en pie y me arrastró con él. Los cuatro chicos habían dejado de jugar al póquer para observarnos, y Michiru miraba con disimulo por encima de su teléfono con la boca abierta a causa de la sorpresa. Incluso Darien levantó la vista desde su oscuro rincón y me escudriñaba con su mirada penetrante.

—Eso estaría muy bien... Me gustaría... —Se agachó para hacerme una reverencia y me cogió la mano para darme un beso en los nudillos. La vergüenza me hizo abrir los ojos como platos—. Me gustaría que usted, señorita Serena Tsukino, me concediera a mí, lord Andrew Furuhata Ariani, conde de Ariani, el honor de acompañarme al baile. Con zapatitos de cristal y todo.

Se produjo una pausa mientras intentaba digerir su numerito.

—Si no me queda más remedio... —contesté, mirando al techo.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y se irguió de un salto. Miré a los demás. Todos estaban sonriendo, a excepción de Darien y Michiru, cuyos rostros eran totalmente impenetrables.

El corazón se me aceleró un poco, debido al miedo, la incredulidad, y cierto entusiasmo.

—Sólo hay un pequeño problema —dije.

—¿Cuál es? —quiso saber Andrew.

—Que no sé bailar.

Adoptó una expresión de satisfacción y la malicia volvió a revolotear en sus ojos una vez más.

—Bueno, eso se puede arreglar.


	19. Capitulo 19

—¡¿Qué queréis decir con que vais a darme clases de baile?! —grité sin dejar de volver la cabeza de un vampiro a otro.

—Queremos decir exactamente eso. Clases de baile. ¿Quieres que te lo deletreemos? —dijo Darien con una mirada pícara.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de deletrearlo, muchas gracias. Estoy segura de que soy mucho más inteligente que tú —repliqué.

—Seguro, Nena —repuso. La risa que trataba de contener le hacía esbozar una sonrisa torcida—. Te llevo años de ventaja. Ahora, venga, que no tengo todo el día.

Me agarró por el hombro y echamos a andar por el pasillo. Eché un vistazo hacia atrás, tratando de encontrar algo de misericordia en Andrew y Taiki, pero ambos se encogieron de hombros y nos siguieron.

Llegamos a la puerta de la habitación de música y, cuando entramos, vi a Neflyte, a Nicolas y a Michiru de pie junto a un enorme piano negro situado en una esquina.

—Toma, ponte esto —dijo Michiru, que me lanzó un par de zapatos de tacón muy altos y de un rojo muy vivo. Temiendo que las agujas de los tacones me atravesaran los talones, los dejé caer al suelo. Miré a los vampiros y luego a mis zapatos planos. No obstante, me percaté de la mirada de enfado de Michiru y decidí que lo mejor sería hacer lo que me decía. Me los puse y me di cuenta de que las tiras de los zapatos se me clavaban en la piel. Me erguí y le eché un vistazo al suelo... estaba mucho más abajo que de costumbre.

Neflyte se acercó a toda prisa al piano y Andrew me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí en dirección a la pista de baile. Me balanceé y me agarré a él para no perder el equilibrio. Me sonrojé muchísimo y traté de disculparme con la mirada.

—Serena, ¿has bailado alguna vez en tu vida, aparte de batuchatas y cosas de esas? —dijo Neflyte desde el piano, en el que no paraba de hacer escalas arriba y abajo sin prestarles ni la más mínima atención a sus dedos pero sin fallar ni una sola nota.

—Bachatas —lo corregimos Darien, Andrew y yo al unísono.

—Bueno, como se llame, no es más que una excusa barata para procrear obscenamente en público. Los jóvenes de hoy... —Se quedó callado, su voz cargada de desaprobación. Ahogué una risita y vi que a Andrew le temblaban los labios—. Me lo tomaré como un no, no has bailado nunca antes. Bien, Serena, escucha atentamente. Soy un profesor impaciente. No esperaré a que te caigas. — Me puse seria y la sonrisa se desvaneció de mi rostro—. Comenzaremos con los pasos básicos del vals. Ahora, ponte erguida e imagina que hay un cuadrado en el suelo. Comienzas en la esquina de atrás a la izquierda. Con el primer tiempo, paso adelante... sí, así —dijo cuando di un paso adelante —. Con el segundo tiempo, paso hacia adelante a la derecha con el pie derecho y al tercer tiempo lo sigue el izquierdo. —Hice lo que decía—. ¡Y sí, júntalos! ¡Bien! Ahora da un paso atrás con el pie derecho y lleva el pie izquierdo a la posición original. El pie derecho lo sigue, y de ese modo has completado el cuadrado. Bien, ahora inténtalo otra vez… Lo repetí una y otra vez. Neflyte ladraba órdenes mientras los demás observaban desde los lados corrigiendo algún que otro paso de vez en cuando. Al cabo de un rato, me dijo que comenzara a dar vueltas. Me hice un lío pero, una vez que me gritaron unas cuantas veces lo de «¡Cuadrado, recuerda el cuadrado!», mis pies parecieron aprenderse el camino y comencé a deslizarme por la pista de baile sin ningún problema.

Neflyte se detuvo repentinamente.

—Creo que estás lista para intentarlo con una pareja de baile, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Andrew, si no te importa…

Me quedé petrificada. Aquél era el momento que me daba miedo. Andrew dio un paso al frente y con la mano izquierda me cogió la derecha. Colocó mi otra mano justo debajo del hombro y me rodeó la cintura con el brazo que le quedaba libre. Me tensé en cuanto me tocó, temerosa de aquel contacto.

—Relájate —me dijo con los ojos llenos de calidez.

Cuando respiraba, notaba que su aliento frío me agitaba el pelo. Era consciente de que estábamos cerca, muy cerca... tanto que volví a sonrojarme.

—Ahora limítate a hacer lo que estabas practicando antes pero permite que Andrew te guíe — pidió Neflyte volviéndose una vez más hacia el piano.

La música comenzó a sonar y nos quedamos paralizados durante un momento, pero en seguida noté que Andre me empujaba con delicadeza para que diera un paso atrás y que sus pies empezaban a seguir a los míos mientras me guiaba alrededor de la habitación.

—No sé de qué te preocupabas tanto —comentó Andrew con una sonrisa—. Es como si te hubieran enseñado de muy pequeña, como a todos nosotros.

Hice un gesto de incredulidad.

—Lo dices por decir.

—Lo digo de verdad —repuso con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Creo que podemos dejar el vals de momento, pero hay muchos otros bailes que debes aprender. ¿Estás familiarizada con los bailes de finales del siglo XVIII? —me preguntó Neflyte.

Nos detuvimos de golpe y me tambaleé de nuevo. Confié en que la mano firme de Andrew me mantuviera en pie. Miré a Neflyte perpleja y muda. Desde una esquina me llegó un suspiro melancólico.

—Ah, el minué, mi especialidad —dijo Nicolas, y a continuación dio un paso al frente.

Tres horas después, sabía más bailes que cenas calientes había tomado en mi vida, y de tantas épocas distintas que me sentía como si estuviera asistiendo a una clase de historia más que de baile.

—Recuerda que éste se llama la sateuse. Ahora debemos pasar a la etiqueta —dijo Neflyte cuando me separé de mi pareja de baile, aliviada ante la posibilidad de descansar. Las articulaciones de los codos se me habían atascado en aquella postura y las tenía rígidas y doloridas.

—¿Etiqueta?

—Sí. La etiqueta es tan importante como los pasos de baile. Y deja de poner esa cara de desconcierto. En realidad es bastante fácil —protestó Neflyte, claramente disgustado por mi expresión de cansancio—. Primera regla: una dama nunca debe pedirle a un caballero que baile con ella. Debe esperar a que se lo pidan. Sin excepciones.

—Qué sexista —murmuré, irritada y desesperada por arrancarme las tiras de los zapatos de la piel de los tobillos.

—Sí, es sexista —contestó Neflyte —. Segunda regla: si deseas declinar un baile, hazlo educada y tímidamente. Sí, tímidamente, señorita Tsukino, algo que resulta obvio que no se encuentra dentro de tu repertorio.

Había abierto la boca para cuestionar su comentario, pero se me adelantó y recibí como recompensa una carcajada burlona procedente de la esquina en la que estaba Darien.

—Y ahora viene la parte más importante: las reverencias. Para ti será muy sencillo. Teniendo en cuenta que eres humana, deberás hacerles una reverencia a todos tus compañeros de baile, tanto antes como después de la pieza. La aristocracia te la devolverá, la realeza no.

Fruncí el ceño. Tanta reverencia y etiqueta no parecía ser más que un ejercicio humillante pensado para recordarme el hecho de que era humana. Pero cuando estaba a punto de decirlo en voz alta la sonrisa de Andrew me detuvo y me selló los labios. «Vampiro o no, no puedo estropearle esto», pensé.

—También es fundamental que si cualquier miembro de la familia real se te acerca, le hagas una reverencia. ¿Entendido?

Asentí. «A este paso, estaré medio agachada toda la noche.»

—¿Cómo sabré que alguien es miembro de la realeza? ¿Y qué pasa si bailo con un humano? ¿Tengo que hacerle también la reverencia?

—Busca el escudo de armas. Pero dudo mucho de que te encuentres con ningún humano. Tienden a quedarse junto a los que conocen.

Me desanimé un poco. Una de las razones por las que había accedido a ir era para hablar con otros humanos, o al menos verlos. El mero hecho de contemplar una dentadura normal me parecía un sueño.

—En último lugar, asegúrate de que nunca estás sola. La situación ya es lo bastante arriesgada, y ese tipo de acciones no harían más que aumentar el peligro.

Clavé la mirada en mis pies y me puse a rozar la suela de los zapatos de Michiru contra el suelo. Sabía que no estaría segura. Pero aun así estaría más protegida en el baile que sola en mi habitación. En apariencia satisfecho, Neflyte regresó al piano.

—Nos queda el tiempo justo para volver a repasar estos bailes una vez más. Andrew, si no te importa...

Repasamos todos y cada uno de los bailes otra vez. Los vampiros examinaron cada minúsculo movimiento y corrigieron incluso los más mínimos fallos hasta que finalmente quedaron contentos.

—Y ahora el vals. Darien, tú eres el experto. ¿La guiarías?

Darien dio un paso al frente, pero yo me aparté, recelosa.

—¿Por qué tengo que bailar con él? —pregunté sin apartar la mirada de Darien mientras avanzaba hacia mí.

—Porque tengo que asegurarme de que eres lo bastante buena como para bailar en una corte real, Nena. Real, Nena, real —enfatizó Darien con tono condescendiente.

—Darien, ahí donde lo ves, es un gran bailarín, casi tan consumado como nuestro padre — explicó Neflyte, orgulloso.

Darien dio otro paso al frente y, de mala gana, me acerqué a él sin apartar nunca la mirada de la suya. La sonrisa diabólica de sus labios iba haciéndose cada vez más evidente. Pero se detuvo y esperó. Cuando llegué a su altura dio un paso atrás.

—Hazlo bien. Haz la reverencia —dijo.

Me agaché, sin ninguna intención de hacerlo «bien», pero en el momento en que dejé de mirarlo, se adelantó a toda prisa y me atrajo hacia sí. Entrelazó su mano con la mía y me colocó la otra en la cintura con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿O sea que eres un «bailarín consumado»? —Repetí las palabras de Neflyte en voz baja para que sólo Darien pudiera oírme—. Entonces ¿por qué no me has enseñado tú a bailar?

—Observar ofrece unas vistas mucho mejores. —Bajó la mirada deliberadamente hacia mi pecho y sonrió burlón—. Bonita camiseta.

Gruñí asqueada. La música había comenzado a sonar y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Darien empezó a dar vueltas, pero a mí me costaba encontrar el ritmo, porque la pieza era más lenta y difícil que cualquiera de los valses con los que había practicado antes.

De repente, nos habíamos separado y Darien me sujetaba desde lejos. Me entró el pánico y lo miré alarmada.

—¡Gira! —ordenó.

Giré por debajo de su brazo y, cuando lo hice, volvió a tirar de mí hacia él hasta que quedamos pecho con pecho. Tenía una mano posada en su espalda y la otra, atrapada entre sus dedos, flotaba en el aire.

—¡Esto no es un vals! —siseé.

—No, no lo es —admitió, mirándome con los ojos oscurecidos—. Pero me gusta la variedad. Acostúmbrate.

Volvió a hacerme girar y regresamos a la posición de salida sin dejar de deslizarnos por la pista de baile.

—Esto no es muy caballeroso por tu parte.

Para mi sorpresa, esbozó una sonrisa, pero una de verdad.

—Muy cierto. Pero no estamos en un baile, así que mala suerte.

En ese momento la música comenzó a atenuarse y nos separamos el uno del otro. Yo hice una reverencia y Darien se dio la vuelta.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó una voz grave y áspera. Se me paró el corazón. El rey había aparecido de la nada y estaba de pie en el salón de baile con la cara oculta entre las sombras. Hice una reverencia y Andrew y Taiki una venia.

—Nos servirá —contestó Darien.

El rey asintió, pensativo, sin apartar la mirada de mí ni un instante. Me di la vuelta, incómoda, y continué sintiendo su mirada en mi espalda durante un momento más, mientras todos los demás iban saliendo. Michiru se detuvo y yo me quité sus zapatos y se los devolví. Cuando se hubo marchado, me acerqué cojeando al taburete del piano para volver a ponerme mis zapatos planos. No pude contener un gesto de dolor al meter los pies en ellos.

«¿Y por qué se supone que estoy haciendo esto? ¿Por qué me estoy acercando a ellos?» Con cada día que pasaba la imagen de los cazadores masacrados se iba desvaneciendo más y me descubría haciendo esfuerzos por recordar que aquéllos eran los mismos vampiros que los habían matado. Aquellos vampiros con los que acababa de bailar.

Temblé, helada hasta los huesos. El brillo frío del magnífico piano parecía burlarse de mí devolviéndome mi reflejo, pálido y asustado. Mis ojos tenían un aspecto aún más cansado aquel día. Suspiré. No era sólo el recuerdo de El Baño de Sangre de Londres lo que se estaba desvaneciendo. También la esperanza de salir algún día de Varnley.

«Te sacaremos de ahí, Serena, pero va a llevarnos un tiempo...» Las palabras de despedida de mi padre me obsesionaban. Seguía esperando. Pero ¿cuánto más podría aguantar?


	20. Capitulo 20

—¿Puedo mirar ya? —pregunté con los ojos todavía cerrados mientras Michiru me guiaba hacia el espejo.

—No, todavía no.

Sentí un pequeño tirón cuando me cogió un mechón de pelo y se lo enredó en el dedo antes de fijarlo con una horquilla.

—Vale, ya puedes mirar —dijo con entusiasmo.

Abrí los ojos y vi a una extraña que me devolvía la mirada con unos ojos de color azul iluminados por la sorpresa.

—¿Ésa soy yo?

Michiru asintió sin dejar de examinar su creación. Hizo gestos a dos de las doncellas para que abandonaran la habitación mientras yo me miraba de arriba abajo en el espejo, sin apenas creerme que la persona que se reflejaba allí fuera yo.

Tenía el cabello brillante, rubio, ligeramente ondulado y me caía justo por debajo de los hombros. Mi flequillo y algunos de los rizos más obstinados estaban recogidos con un minúsculo pasador en forma de rosa a un lado de mi cabeza. Toda mi piel lucía un mismo tono, un blanco pálido y apagado, y apenas llevaba maquillaje, tan sólo un poco de rímel, perfilador de ojos y un ligero toque de sombra de ojos. En torno a mi cuello descansaba una gargantilla de encaje negro adornada con otra rosa. Sentía la presión sobre mi tráquea cuando mi pulso palpitaba contra la delicada tela.

Pero era el vestido lo que había provocado la verdadera transformación. Era un vestido de baile sin tirantes y de color violeta. No era una mera coincidencia, por supuesto. El escote era en forma de corazón y un corsé me moldeaba la silueta hasta la cintura. Miles de diminutas cuentas de cristal se extendían por el pecho y por uno de los costados del corsé. La falda tenía mucho vuelo y también estaba cubierta de cuentas de cristal hasta casi rozar el suelo. Mataría por un vestido como aquél. Mataría.

Volví a echarle un vistazo a mi piel de aspecto cetrino. El colorete era un tabú en el mundo de los vampiros, así que no me lo habían puesto. Tenía un aspecto enfermizo, pero ¡estaba muy atractiva!

—Toma, necesitarás esto —me dijo Michiru al tiempo que me pasaba unos guantes de color blanco cristalino. Me los puse y vi que me llegaban justo por encima de los codos—. No te los quites en ningún momento —me ordenó, y yo asentí y me volví para mirarla con atención por primera vez.

El habitual tinte aguamarina de su pelo había desaparecido y en su lugar lucía un tono avellana oscuro. Lo llevaba recogido, aunque unos cuantos mechones sueltos le enmarcaban el rostro. Su vestido era de color esmeralda y dejaba desnuda la espalda. El resto del tejido fluía hasta el suelo, donde formaba una pequeña cola. Llevaba muy poco maquillaje... Aunque tampoco lo necesitaba.

Sobre el vestido, se puso una banda esmeralda que llevaba estampado el escudo de armas de los Chiba en color plata. La única doncella que se había quedado en la habitación se adelantó y le colocó a Michiru una exquisita, por no decir carísima, tiara de diamantes en la cabeza. También le entregó un par de guantes blancos casi idénticos a los míos.

—Bueno, creo que estoy lista, y no cabe duda de que tú también lo estás. Debo decir que eres mi más impresionante logro —fanfarroneó.

—Gracias —farfullé sarcásticamente.

—Casi podrías hacerte pasar por vampira —prosiguió mientras la doncella la ayudaba a ponerse una cadena de plata alrededor del cuello. Me volví hacia el espejo. «¿De verdad estoy tan cambiada? ¿Puedo pasar por vampira?»

La respuesta era «no». Aún veía una vena palpitante en mi cuello, apreciaba el rubor natural que me coloreaba las mejillas, sentía el latido estable de mi corazón. No poseía ni la gracia ni la elegancia de los vampiros y despreciaba totalmente todo lo que ellos representaban. Y, por supuesto, sabía que mi olor los atraería.

Sentía mariposas en el estómago, y un minúsculo temor me envenenó el cerebro. Oía los sonidos amortiguados de la orquesta que tocaba en el piso de abajo y el golpeteo de muchos pies moviéndose sobre el duro suelo de mármol. El exterior de la mansión era un hervidero de actividad, pues no paraban de llegar coches y los mayordomos y aparcacoches se afanaban por atender a los invitados.

Cada vez que oía la incoherente voz de alguien que hablaba en el piso de abajo, el estómago se me retorcía y me hacía tambalear. Incluso el reloj parecía burlarse de mí mientras las manecillas se arrastraban hacia la media noche.

—¿Con quién me has dicho que ibas? —pregunté para mantenerme entretenida y no pensar.

—Mi primo segundo. Ha sido concertado, claro. Un favor a mi tía —explicó Michiru con tono de desagrado, claramente molesta por no haber podido opinar sobre el asunto.

—¿Es feo?

Enarcó una ceja perfectamente esculpida.

—¿Has conocido a algún vampiro que sea feo? —Negué con la cabeza—. Exacto, porque no existen. Pero mi primo tiene un ego exasperantemente desmesurado. Bailará las dos primeras piezas y luego desaparecerá. Tendremos suerte si lo encuentran esta noche.

Frunció el entrecejo y luego murmuró algo incomprensible.

—Entonces desearías haber podido ir con otra persona, ¿no? —pregunté con tono despreocupado.

—Sí. Y sé exactamente con quién habría ido —suspiró. Se le nublaron los ojos, pero puede que no fuera más que un efecto de la luz, porque en seguida se irguió y sonrió—. ¿Lista?

Justo en aquel momento alguien llamó a la puerta y la doncella se apresuró a ir a abrir. Andrew entró en la habitación vestido con un frac oscuro y una camisa blanca que le quedaba como un guante y se le ajustaba al torso hasta desaparecer bajo una faja azul marino. Llevaba el pelo rubio más brillante y arreglado que de costumbre. Un triángulo de tela blanca sobresalía del bolsillo de su chaqueta y también lucía un par de guantes blancos.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó recorriéndome con la mirada—. ¡Michiru, has obrado maravillas!

Me sonrojé. No estaba muy segura si debía tomarme aquello como un halago o como un insulto. Los ojos de Michiru adquirieron un matiz ligeramente rosáceo y la vampira bajó la mirada.

—Oh, no ha sido nada.

Me di cuenta de que ni ella ni Andrew reconocían el mérito de las doncellas, que habían hecho la mayor parte del trabajo.

Michiru se acercó a mí y me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, pero no antes de susurrarme al oído:

—Cuida de él.

La vi alejarse en dirección a su enorme vestidor. Se mordía con uno de sus colmillos el labio inferior, que le temblaba. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? Era Andrew con quien quería ir. Aquello explicaba la expresión de la cara de Michiru cuando él me había invitado a ir al baile. «Pero ¿lo sabe Andrew?»

—Es hora de irse.

Me sonrió y entrelazó su brazo con el mío, así que no me dio tiempo a reflexionar sobre mi pregunta. Me condujo hasta el piso de abajo, donde nos unimos al gentío que se dirigía hacia el salón de baile. Unas cuantas cabezas se volvieron hacia mí y me fui sonrojando cada vez más y más.

Andrew recibió unos cuantos gestos de saludo de hombres con pinta de aristócratas

—«¡Vampiros!»— y me tensé, aterrorizada.

—Relájate —murmuró Andrew en voz baja—. Estás a salvo, te lo prometo.

Asentí, insegura, sin tener el valor de decirle que en verdad era su contacto lo que hacía que me estuviese poniendo rígida.

Poco a poco, avanzamos hacia las puertas dobles que daban al salón de baile. Oí vagamente a Andrew quejarse de que la gente no debería quedarse merodeando por la entrada, pero en realidad no lo estaba escuchando. Una cabeza de largos rizos rubios entretejidos con una guirnalda de flores rojas me bloqueaba la vista.

De nuevo, avanzamos unos cuantos centímetros más. Tenía miedo de que si Andrew se detenía mis pies se agarrotaran y se negaran a moverse o, peor aún, que se me doblaran las rodillas. Estaba convencida de que si me caía no volvería a levantarme... Me habían apretado tanto el corpiño del vestido que tenía que mantener la espalda completamente recta si no quería correr el riesgo de que una de las ballenas me atravesara.

Descubrí que si me ponía de puntillas podía ver la luz centelleante de un millar de velas negras en la lámpara de araña. El rumor de las voces en el vestíbulo de entrada se había mezclado con el tenue sonido de los violines y del coro, y con el eco de lo que parecían ser mil voces más.

En una oleada, la muchedumbre avanzó, y los que estaban delante de nosotros entraron en tropel a través de las puertas dobles hasta desembocar en el pasillo en el que un día Darien se había enfrentado a mí por el asunto de Chibi. Andrew, tal vez confundiendo mi tensión con miedo, me atrajo hacia sí.

Atravesamos el umbral y la mujer de los rizos rubios y su pareja viraron hacia la izquierda para bajar por una de las dos escaleras que llevaban a la pista de baile. Entonces pude distinguir por fin la habitación.

Ahogué un grito de asombro.

Había cientos de parejas reunidas, las damas con elegantes vestidos de baile y los caballeros con frac. La única fuente de luz era la lámpara de araña, que proyectaba un remanso de luminosidad sobre el centro del salón de baile. Los camareros, vestidos de blanco, se movían entre los invitados llevando copas altas llenas de un líquido que, con toda seguridad, no era vino.

Cuando entramos varias cabezas se volvieron. Miradas de todos los colores nos observaban con curiosidad.

—¿Es ésa? ¿Es la humana?

—No parece humana...

Algunas voces destacaron sobre el murmullo constante, y cada vez más y más gente se dio la vuelta para escrutarnos. Pero no me importó. Mirara a donde mirase, había vestidos oscuros y vaporosos, casi todos de colores carmesíes intensos, como la sangre, y marrones y negros, y diferentes tonos de azul noche. Me agarré a la barandilla de la especie de platea en la que estábamos con un entusiasmo febril, sin aliento ante la demostración de que mis sueños infantiles sobre los bailes de cuento de hadas eran verdad.

Todas las personas de la sala parecían oscuras, intimidantes, cuando aquella suave luz iluminaba sus rostros acechantes, macilentos. No eran perfectas, como siempre decían las historias: eran demasiado inmorales como para serlo. Pero estaban lo más jodidamente cerca de la perfección que podía llegar a estar la naturaleza.

—¿Serena?

Me volví y vi a Andrew dedicándome una enorme sonrisa, con una mano posada en la mía para tranquilizar mi ánimo.

—Es precioso —susurré.

—Como tú —contestó también en un susurro.

Titubeé al sonreír y mi mirada no paró de danzar arriba y abajo mientras me esforzaba por buscar la suya.

—Yo...

—Vamos —dijo, y tiró de mí hacia la escalera de la izquierda.

Bajamos y comenzamos a serpentear entre la multitud. Algunos se apartaban con un respetuoso silencio cuando nos cruzábamos en su camino; otros se daban la vuelta, contrariados. Andrew me guiaba y echaba vistazos a nuestro alrededor. De repente vi que un ceño adornaba su rostro. Farfulló algo que no pude oír, pero en seguida su expresión volvió a relajarse. Me agarró de la mano y empezó a hacerme retroceder entre aquel enjambre de personas que zumbaban como moscas.

—Andrew, ¿adónde vamos exactamente? —le pregunté al darme cuenta de que me conducía hacia algún sitio concreto.

—A ver a mis padres.

—¡Qué! —exclamé. Debí de poner cara de pánico, porque me lanzó una mirada de «sé razonable».

De todas formas, me negué a seguir avanzando y protesté hasta que desistió.

—Más tarde, entonces —me advirtió por encima del sonido de la orquesta, que, en el extremo opuesto de la sala, afinaba los instrumentos con el inmenso piano. La música suave y tranquilizadora había desaparecido. En su lugar, los violines dieron tres notas largas, estrepitosas y escalofriantes, y se lanzaron a la fanfarria más agobiante que había oído jamás.

Comenzó a sonar el ritmo militar de un enorme timbal y los violines lo siguieron con unas notas nítidas e implacables. Los cuernos, profundos y atronadores, empezaron a retumbar por toda la sala. La multitud se dividió en dos y formó un camino serpenteante que llevaba desde las enormes puertas hasta el trono, situado en el otro lado de la estancia. El vello de la nuca se me erizó cuando el espeluznante sonido de un coro se sumó a la música.

Se me heló la sangre.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le pregunté en voz muy baja a Andrew.

Era extremadamente consciente de que los vampiros que había frente a nosotros no dejaban de mirarnos. Daba igual lo que estuviera sucediendo, no me gustaba: un espíritu inoportuno comenzó a hacerse con el control de mi cuerpo y me hacía temblar, me revolvía el estómago y me debilitaba las piernas.

—Llegan los Chiba —fue la única respuesta que obtuve.

El entusiasmo se extendió entre la multitud mientras esperaba. Su exaltación era tal que los invitados parecían arremolinarse como si fueran una corriente de agua multicolor, moviéndose todos a una. Me di cuenta de que la mayoría de aquella gente probablemente viera a sus gobernantes en contadas ocasiones, y que debía de llevar mucho tiempo esperando aquella aparición. «Y yo tengo la posibilidad de lanzarle un nuevo insulto al príncipe cada día. Qué suerte la mía.»

Una corriente de aire ascendió desde el suelo y agitó mi vestido y mi cabello. Sobre nuestras cabezas, las velas crepitaron en sus recipientes. La habitación pasó de la luz a la oscuridad y de nuevo a la luz cuando el suave resplandor otoñal de las velas regresó.

_«¡Corre!_», gritó de repente mi voz.

Se me estaba cerrando la garganta, la piel me ardía a causa de la anticipación absorbente y atenazadora que me dominaba. No me quedaba voluntad, no me quedaban fuerzas para detener aquel deseo irracional, aquella necesidad irracional de posar la mirada sobre ellos... Ellos, aquellos depredadores tan aptos para destruir mi especie.

_«¡Huye de la rosa!»_

Se me aceleró la respiración, no me llegaba suficiente oxígeno al cerebro. Noté una sensación extraña en la mano y, a través de los guantes, sentí algo frío. Una presión delicada. Bajé la mirada y vi la mano enguantada de Andrew aferrada a la mía, agarrándome como si creyera que iba a salir volando en cualquier instante.

—No dejes de respirar, pasará en un segundo —dijo en un murmullo.

Yo asentí, temblorosa y con la mirada nublada.

_«¡Corre antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Huye ahora!»_

La música no paraba de crecer y crecer, me saturaba los oídos y, mientras iba in crescendo, me descontroló por completo los latidos del corazón.

_«¡Huye o arriésgate a ascender al trono!»_

Las velas se apagaron cuando un viento feroz se propagó por el salón de baile al abrir las enormes y grandiosas puertas. «Los Chiba.» El rey descendió la escalera en medio de aquella oscuridad absoluta... pero las tinieblas se convirtieron en un resplandor titilante cuando él chasqueó los dedos. Sobre su cabello oscuro descansaba una asombrosa corona hecha de algún metal que parecía ser líquido, que se adaptaba a sus movimientos cuando las oscuras esmeraldas destellaban en sus engastes de plata. Sobre ellas, dentro de cuatro cristales, había un líquido rojo y fluido.

_«¡Huye o conviértete en una de ellos!»_

Dejé de respirar y tuve náuseas. Se me cerró la garganta. Mi visión se tornó borrosa, y la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Me llevé una mano al pecho; me sentía como si mis costillas estuvieran a punto de partirse, cerrándose en torno a mi corazón, que ya no latía a ningún ritmo concreto.

El resto de la familia apareció tras él y pude apreciar todo el empaque de la realeza vampírica. Eran treinta, tal vez más, todos vestidos de negro o esmeralda, con bandas sobre los hombros. Sus parejas se agarraban a sus brazos y miraban al suelo. Darien iba justo detrás de su padre, con Beryl asida a su brazo.

Una ola recorrió la multitud, todos hicieron venias y reverencias. Yo también lo hice una vez que el rey llegó a nuestra altura. Hice una reverencia muy pronunciada, sin soltar la mano de Andrew. Pero comenzaron a flaquearme las piernas cuando fui a erguirme de nuevo y algo siniestro, algo que no era mi propia mente, estalló en mi cabeza con un gran estruendo.

_«Échate a tierra, criatura mortal. No eres digna. Muere antes de que el destino te atrape. Muere, criatura. Muere antes de que sea demasiado tarde.»_

Mis párpados languidecieron, mis rodillas cedieron y empecé a caer al suelo, preparada para sucumbir.

_«¡Huye de su pecado!»_

Abrí los párpados de golpe y alguien me estaba levantando. Una mano consoladora sostenía la mía y un par de ojos verdes me observaban con preocupación.

—¿Serena?

Me llevé la mano que tenía libre al pecho y me arañé, desesperada por librarme de aquella oscuridad que me atenazaba, por sentirme libre de su estranguladora presencia. Darien pasó a nuestro lado y desvió la mirada para buscar la mía. Una sombra de inquietud le atravesó el rostro durante un instante, justo antes de que volviera a mirar hacia el frente. La cabeza me palpitaba. La familia llegó al estrado y formó una fila frente a sus súbditos. El rey continuó hasta su trono y se volvió para mirarnos a todos.

Un reloj dio las doce en las profundidades de la mansión. Doce estallidos reverberantes, y todos y cada uno de ellos me helaron la sangre.

_«El tiempo no será infinito para siempre, Serena Tsukino. Se está acabando.»_

—Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, al Equinoccio de Otoño.»

_«¡Huye!»_


	21. Capitulo 21

La mirada del rey se entrelazó con la mía y un destello de duda le bañó el rostro antes de que recuperara su aire pensativo y contemplase desde lo alto a sus súbditos como si fueran peones en un tablero de ajedrez. Cuando se sintió satisfecho, se sentó en su trono y les hizo un gesto con la mano a los camareros, que desaparecieron por los laterales.

—¡Serena! ¡Respira!

Aterrorizada, me di cuenta de que no tenía aire en los pulmones. Mi pánico aumentó, el pecho me ardía implorando oxígeno.

—No puedo... —grazné.

—Claro que puedes —insistió Andrew, que me sujetaba por los hombros—. Concéntrate.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me centré en el subir y bajar de mi pecho. Al cabo de un minuto, el torniquete que tenía en el cuello desapareció y cogí aire de golpe. La oscuridad se desvaneció y recuperé la coherencia de mis pensamientos. Recobré la vista y la habitación volvió a tener sus colores normales, libres de los tintes de mi visión borrosa. Permanecí allí de pie durante más o menos un minuto antes de recuperarme del todo.

—¿Qué coño acaba de ocurrir? —jadeé.

—No te preocupes. No ha sido nada —murmuró, evitando mirarme a los ojos.

—¡Y una mierda!

—Baja la voz —siseó.

Enfadada, hice lo que me pedía.

—¡Dímelo, Andrew! ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo! Y está claro que tú sabías que esto iba a ocurrir, así que ¿por qué me invitaste? —le espeté en voz baja y acercándome más a él.

Suspiró.

—Te invité porque quería que me acompañaras, y quería que te lo pasaras bien. Si no te conté esto es porque pensé que podría haberte asustado.

—¿Y qué es «esto»? —En esta ocasión mi tono no fue tan exigente. «Quería que me lo pasara bien.»

—La corona del rey. —Señaló con el pulgar en dirección al trono—. Contiene sangre maldita. Si un humano la ve, sufre los mismos efectos que has experimentado tú. Se utilizaba en los tiempos en los que había sacrificios humanos. Que ahora ya son sólo simbólicos —añadió al ver que mi cara se debió de congelar ante la mención de «sacrificios humanos».

Puede que las voces y la oscuridad hubieran desaparecido, pero el mensaje no. «Esa corona me ha hecho desear la muerte.»

—¿Volverá a afectarme esta noche?

—No, sólo ocurre una vez.

La muchedumbre se había separado para formar un enorme círculo. La corona ya no estaba, y el rey caminaba hacia el centro del círculo. El encanto del baile regresó de inmediato cuando las velas brillaron con más fuerza. Los violines volvieron a sonar y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los Chiba, en toda su suprema gloria, estaban allí de pie, listos para bailar. Hicieron una profunda venia antes de tomar entre los brazos a sus parejas.

—Espera hasta que te lleve hacia la pista de baile para moverte —me ordenó Andrew en voz muy baja. Los Chiba comenzaron a bailar deslizándose por la pista como si fueran uno con la música. Sus pasos eran precisos, perfeccionados a lo largo de miles de años de práctica. Contemplé asombrada cómo Darien y Beryl se volvían uno. El sorprendentemente elegante vestido de la vampira flotaba en torno a sus tobillos y se fusionaba con su figura mientras ella giraba y giraba. La única pista que ofrecía el tejido malva acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de Beryl era el largo corte que lucía a un lado y que se detenía a mitad de su muslo.

Casi se me escapa una sonrisa cuando Darien pasó a nuestro lado con aire de aburrimiento. Se había ataviado con el atuendo real, y llevaba la entallada chaqueta negra ajustada con un recargado cinturón plateado. Del pecho le colgaban unas cuantas medallas, debajo del pañuelo de color esmeralda que asomaba de su bolsillo. También lucía una banda esmeralda, muy parecida a la de Michiru, estampada con el blasón real, lo cual demostraba la pureza de su sangre.

La música alcanzó otro crescendo y ahogué una exclamación de sorpresa cuando, como uno solo, los Chiba se dieron la vuelta y cambiaron la dirección de sus pasos. El coro cantó y sus notas reverberaron por toda la sala. Las velas volvieron a crepitar e iluminaron con suavidad a los danzantes. Ya hacía tiempo que había desaparecido todo miedo de mi interior. Lo olvidé cuando aquella escena majestuosa tomó el relevo. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara. Aquello era lo que toda chica soñaba pero nunca viviría.

—Ha llegado el momento.

La música cesó y Andrew imitó mi expresión sonriente. Le puse una mano en el brazo y él me acompañó hasta la pista. Nos abrimos camino entre otras parejas, ya que cientos de vampiros se agrupaban y esquivaban a las parejas, ahora inmóviles, de los Chiba. Conseguimos llegar al centro de la pista y, al mirar alrededor, vi muchas caras conocidas: Zafiro en una postura perfectamente hierática junto a su joven acompañante, Alex y una chica desconocida, Yaten de pie al lado de una mujer mayor.

—Haz la reverencia —me dijo Andrew, y toda la habitación lo hizo a una.

Nos agarramos, la música se elevó… Y ya estábamos bailando, girando, dando vueltas junto con otras parejas. Los vestidos de baile se agitaban, la música ascendía. Cerré los ojos tratando de recordar todos los detalles de la escena. Mi sonrisa flaqueó al recordar las palabras que el rey había pronunciado hacía muchas semanas: _«Sus sentimientos cambiarán cuando se haya acostumbrado a nuestro modo de vida, cosa que ocurrirá con el tiempo. Y eso es precisamente lo que le sobrará, señorita Tsukino.»_

Lentamente, abrí los ojos y vi que Andrew me estaba observando con una sonrisa de curiosidad. Sus ojos eran del más claro de los verdes, tan claros que ponían al cielo en evidencia, tan claros que las olas del océano parecían cansadas al admitir la derrota ante aquel color tan perfecto.

«Qué cursi», murmuró mi voz.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Estoy pensando en lo maravilloso que es esto —mentí—. Todo este baile. Es increíble. Toda esta gente... Me siento como Cenicienta. —Me eché a reír, sin saber qué más decir. Para alivio mío, él también rió.

—Esto no es nada. Deberías ver alguno de los bailes que se celebran más avanzado el año —dijo en un arrullo.

Dejamos de dar vueltas cuando la música cambió a algo más melancólico. Al cabo de unos segundos, volvimos a bailar, más lentamente, y me vi obligada a concentrarme en los pasos durante unos cuantos minutos.

Mi mirada comenzó a fijarse en el espectáculo que se estaba desarrollando a mi alrededor. Michiru pasó deslizándose a nuestro lado. Su pareja era un vampiro extremadamente atractivo con aspecto de adolescente que estaba claramente fascinado por los pechos de Michiru. Parecía gustarle lo que veía. Me sonrojé cuando la mirada de Michiru y la mía se cruzaron. Me gustaba Andrew —pese a ser un vampiro era agradable—, pero a ella le gustaba de una forma muy diferente. Y Michiru se había portado bien conmigo durante el tiempo que llevaba allí... No quería estropearlo.

El rey bailaba en el centro con una vampira increíblemente hermosa. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y le llegaba hasta la cintura pese a llevarlo recogido. La posición de su mandíbula angular marcaba las distancias con todo lo que la rodeaba, incluido el rey. Él compartía aquel mismo aire de indiferencia y apenas miraba a la mujer que tenía entre los brazos.

Continué investigando. Me fijé en Neflyte y Molly, que pasaron a nuestro lado en ese momento. Se miraban a los ojos como si fueran las únicas personas de la habitación. Aparté la mirada, incómoda. Sentí que no debía entrometerme en su momento. Noté un pinchazo en mi interior.

Eso es lo que deberían tener Michiru y Andrew.

Rechacé bailar una tercera pieza con Andrew alegando que tenía sed y me marché a buscar agua. Avancé a trompicones hasta la mesa de las bebidas y cogí un vaso de agua. Me lo bebí de un trago y cerré los ojos cuando el fresco líquido se abrió camino por mi garganta reseca. En vez de bailar, preferí sentarme cerca de la pared con mi bebida, ignorando las miradas de deseo que me lanzaban desde todas partes. Siempre que tenía oportunidad hablaba con algún vampiro que conociera y me aferraba a ellos hasta que alguien los arrastraba a la pista de baile. Andrew había desaparecido hacía rato y bailaba con casi todas las vampiras jóvenes que estaban disponibles. Pero pese a mis intentos atraje una considerable atención, sobre todo porque cada pocos minutos Andrew me buscaba con la mirada desde cualquier punto de la habitación para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

También descubría a menudo a Darien o a Nelfyte mirando en mi dirección. Eran miradas breves, querían comprobar que seguía allí, que seguía viva. Siempre que me daba la vuelta, Yaten y Molly estaban de espaldas a mí, en apariencia sumidos en una animada conversación, pero sabía que en realidad toda su atención era para mí. Cada vez que se me acercaba un vampiro desconocido, uno de los Chiba aparecía como por arte de magia e iniciaba una conversación con él y se lo llevaba lejos de mí en cuestión de segundos. Distinguí a unos cuantos humanos en medio de aquel mar de piel muerta, pero ellos también se movían dentro de sus propios círculos de protección y rehuían a los desconocidos.

Un grupo de niños cantores apareció y comenzó a cantar, y sus voces retumbaron por la habitación. Los observé durante un rato. Eran muy pequeños, la mayor parte de ellos no debía de llegar a los diez años. Sus rostros dulces y aniñados no reflejaban el horror de la vida y sus bocas se abrían para dejar escapar voces angelicales. Aprecié unos colmillos minúsculos y se me entristeció el rostro. «¿Cómo puede algo tan angelical ser tan peligroso?» Aquellos niños se convertirían en monstruos y matarían cuando fueran mayores.

—Es hermoso, ¿verdad, señorita Tsukino?

Me sobresalté y me di la vuelta a toda prisa. Vi a un joven vampiro con los ojos del azul más oscuro que pudiese haber imaginado y una sonrisa realmente deslumbrante.

—Malachite, me has asustado —dije alterada. Sentí que una oleada de adrenalina me recorría el pecho.

—Lo siento mucho, no pretendía inquietarte.

Tras su disculpa, hice un gesto para restarle importancia.

—No pasa nada. Debería haber estado más atenta.

Sacudí la cabeza y lo miré. Su sonrisa se tornó vacilante.

—No deberías haber venido, Serena. Nunca estarás a salvo entre vampiros. Eres lo bastante inteligente como para saberlo, ¿no es así? Pero me temo que subestimas el peligro de esta noche. — Las voces de los niños del coro se volvieron estridentes y antinaturalmente agudas hasta llenar todos y cada uno de los rincones del techo. Hice un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, indecisa—. Estar aquí, Serena, entre tantos vampiros sedientos, muchos de los cuales llevan varios días sin comer a causa de sus largos y arduos viajes... Bueno... Pensé que el rey tendría más sentido común. Pero da igual, estás segura entre algunos, y me gusta considerarme uno de ellos. —Volvió a dedicarme una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y no pude evitar que el corazón me diera un vuelco. «Darien debería tomar apuntes.»—. ¿Puedo pedirte que me concedas este baile? ¿Y tal vez el de después? —prosiguió mientras hacía una profunda reverencia y alargaba una mano para coger la mía.

—Por supuesto.

Me guió hacia el enorme espacio del centro de la sala, donde las parejas estaban bailando una danza extremadamente lenta y elaborada. La reconocí vagamente de mis clases y comencé a girar sobre el sitio al ver que las demás mujeres hacían lo mismo.

Cuando volví a la posición inicial, me puso una mano fría en la mejilla y me levantó la cabeza hasta que la tuve frente a la suya. Desvié la mirada, incómoda por la forma en que me observaba. Me fijé en su pecho y me di cuenta de que llevaba una camisa de color rojo oscuro y que alrededor del cuello lucía una cadena muy barroca de la que colgaba algo horriblemente similar a un vial de sangre.

—No seas tímida, Serena. Sé que nuestro encanto te resulta irresistible, ese encanto que tanto desprecias. Pero no es algo que deba odiarse, sino aceptarse como un designio taimado y terrible de la naturaleza. Asentí con abatimiento y llena de vergüenza cuando me di cuenta de que probablemente lo que acababa de decir era la verdad—. Da igual. No permitas que te disguste. Cambiemos de tema. He oído muchas cosas sobre ti, querida Serena, pero tú nunca preguntas mucho sobre nosotros. ¿No deseas hacerme una única pregunta?

Reflexioné durante un momento.

—¿De dónde viene? Tu familia, me refiero.

—Mi familia —repitió entre risas—. Has ido a dar con un tema muy extenso. Procedo de Rumanía, aunque mi familia posee residencias por todo el mundo, como la mayor parte de las familias poderosas. —Una sonrisa burlona le rondó los labios—. Fuimos uno de los pocos clanes que no huyó cuando los asesinos se hicieron con Rumanía hace muchos siglos. —No cabía duda de que su voz destilaba orgullo, pero yo no creía que aquella hazaña fuera tan impresionante. Neflyte y Nicolas también vivían en aquella parte del mundo.

De repente, Malachite se dio la vuelta con un gruñido.

—Oh, perdóname, pensé que eras otra persona —dijo tras hacer una profunda reverencia.

Se notaba que el tono educado de su voz era forzado.

—Deseo bailar esta pieza con Serena.

Darien le dedicó una mirada furiosa y Malachite me soltó a regañadientes.

—Por supuesto, alteza.

Volvió a inclinarse ante él, envarado, y se marchó para perderse entre la multitud danzante.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —siseé, lanzándole dagas con la mirada al príncipe.

Él no apartaba la mirada del punto por el que Malachite se había desvanecido entre la multitud. Di un paso al frente, pero él lo dio atrás.

—La reverencia —rugió.

Me incliné tan imperceptiblemente como pude sin apartar la mirada de él. No me molesté en cogerle la mano cuando volví a girar sobre mí misma en el sitio.

—¡Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de él! —me reprendió.

—Ya lo sé. Pero no soy ni una niña ni una vampira, así que no tienes control sobre mí ni derecho a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. Me formaré mis propios juicios sobre las personas, gracias.

Me dispuse a marcharme, pero me sujetó por la muñeca. Me clavó las uñas en la piel, como la noche en que nos conocimos.

—No me des la espalda. Nadie rechaza al heredero de este reino.

Me miró con intensidad, el poder que tan claramente sabía que poseía emanaba de sus ojos en oleadas. Las mujeres que pasaban junto a nosotros lo contemplaban con admiración.

—Yo sí —susurré. Y me marché, dejándolo solo.


	22. Capitulo 22

—Yo sí —susurró, y se marchó sin más.

Entorné los ojos y observé el destello de color violeta que desaparecía entre la multitud.

—Maldita sea —farfullé al tiempo que me metía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan irritante, y mucho menos aún una humana. Pero tenía la suficiente experiencia con mujeres fastidiosas como para saber que de momento debería dejar que creyera que se había escapado.

Así pues, me abrí camino entre la muchedumbre disfrutando de la atención que atraían mi título y mi aspecto hasta que el olor a laca comenzó a acumularse en mi garganta y percibí un fogonazo de rojizo. Acostarme con Beryl era una cosa, y bailar con ella era soportable si llevaba zapatos de punta de acero. Pero pasar tiempo con ella cuando no era necesario era simplemente traumático.

Me dirigí en línea recta hacia el punto en el que estaban charlando Andrew y los demás, y me sentí más que satisfecho cuando vi una cabeza llena de rizos rubios entre ellos. Aquel sentimiento se transformó rápidamente en sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que Serena dirigía cómodamente la conversación.

—Tengo curiosidad. ¿Cómo animan los vampiros sus bailes? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Andrew. Vi mi oportunidad y la aproveché.

—¿Puedo solicitarle el siguiente baile, señorita curiosa? Te demostraré cómo lo hacemos.

Me agaché y le besé los nudillos. Se puso nerviosa, y me encantó ver que su estremecimiento se transmitía por mi brazo, que reaccionaba como lo habría hecho cualquier otra chica en aquella situación.

Se recuperó rápidamente.

—Vale —replicó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza—. Pero si te atreves a sermonearme te pisaré.

Me sostuvo la mirada con tanta firmeza como lo habría hecho si su amenaza fuera en serio. Yo no iba a cambiar de opinión sobre Malachite Crimson. No era amigo de la familia y no me cabía la menor duda de que mantenía contactos con varios clanes de asesinos. Por no mencionar el hecho de que era un reputado sátiro.

No obstante, con tal de hacer que Serena cediera y dejase de ser tan cabezota le diría que el cielo era verde.

—De acuerdo —acepté, igual de lacónico.

Apartó su mano de la mía y vi que Andrew me dedicaba una mirada ceñuda. Puse los ojos en blanco y sacudí ligeramente la cabeza, gesto que no le pasó desapercibido a Serena.

—Michiru —le cogió la mano a mi hermana, que estaba a su lado, con firmeza—, baila con Andrew. Juntó las manos de ambos y se marchó antes de que pudieran protestar.

Me apresuré para llegar a su altura.

—¡Nena, eres una celestina!

—¿Tú también lo sabes?

—Es mi hermana.

Pareció sentirse algo decepcionada por no ser la única en saber del obsesivo encaprichamiento —aunque muy reciente— de mi hermana por Andrew. Sin mediar palabra, me hizo una reverencia sin que tuviera que pedírsela, y atisbó por encima de mi hombro. Esbozó una sonrisa y, cuando miré hacia atrás, se hizo evidente que el origen de su felicidad era la pareja de baile que habían formado Michiru y Andrew. Pero Andrew era mi mejor y más antiguo amigo, y lo conocía lo bastante como para darme cuenta de que guiaba a mi hermana de manera mecánica y rígida.

—Esto es demasiado arriesgado para los mayores —le expliqué cuando comencé a moverme y la rodeé. Ya me había perdido el vals más tradicional del principio. Por más que pensara que el amor de mi hermana por la ropa era casi tan obsesivo como sus sentimientos por Andrew, no podía negar que había hecho un buen trabajo con aquella muchacha desaliñada.

Me observaba con indiferencia, estirando el cuello tanto como le resultaba posible.

—Lamento...

La interrumpí antes de que pudiera terminar:

—Lamento haberte sermoneado y todo lo demás.

Entornó los ojos y vi en su rostro la misma expresión que reflejaba el mío. «¿Disculpas?» Desvié la mirada antes de que pudiera apreciar cualquier rastro de sorpresa en mi cara.

Mirara a donde mirase, había sonrisas gozosas, carcajadas escandalosas y parejas de vampiros jóvenes mucho más abrazadas de lo considerado «apropiado». Manos que rozaban cuellos y hombros. En apariencia, era inocente, pero sus miradas me decían que no era así. Y estaba a punto de mostrarle a Serena a qué se debía aquello.

—¿Estás lista?

Sonreí y le rodeé la cintura con las manos firmemente. Palpé con los dedos las ballenas del corsé.— ¿Para qué?

Se había puesto nerviosa.

—Para esto.

La música paró y, en ésas, la elevé en el aire. Soltó un chillido y, de manera automática, buscó mis hombros con las manos. Aquello me hizo inhalar en primer lugar el perfume que se había aplicado en las muñecas, que reconocí como el de mi hermana, y después un aroma que hizo que me ardiera la garganta. Puede que pareciera una vampira en aquel baile, pero seguía oliendo como mi cena. La bajé como un segundo antes de lo debido y, en cuanto sus zapatos abiertos rozaron el suelo, comenzó a reñirme.

—¡No estaría mal que la próxima vez me avisaras, joder!

Y tras aquellas palabras, dio un paso al frente en lugar de hacia atrás y, resueltamente, me clavó un tacón en los dedos de los pies.

Cerré ligeramente los ojos.

—¿Te das cuenta de que no me has hecho ni el más mínimo daño?

—¿Te das cuenta de que eres insoportable?

—El sentimiento es mutuo, entonces.

La levanté dos veces más y lo habría hecho una cuarta si no hubiera montado tanto escándalo maldiciendo a los vampiros entre dientes.

—Nunca aprenderás, ¿verdad? Tienes que ser educada conmigo. Soy el príncipe. El príncipe. ¿Te suena de algo?

Se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía la reverencia.

—No. Y el príncipe recibirá algo de cortesía cuando sea tan amable de mostrar un poco de educación.

Sonreí con arrogancia.

—En tus sueños, Nena, en tus sueños. —Cuando comenzó a alejarse, su sonrisa se hizo más abierta y la agarré por la muñeca—. No, no vas a librarte tan fácilmente. Vas a bailar conmigo otra pieza.

Durante el segundo que me distraje con la pelirroja que había a mi derecha, la rubia se me escapó. No distinguí su vestido de color violeta en ningún punto entre la multitud.

Volví a encontrarme con las manos en los bolsillos. Era la segunda vez en una noche que se zafaba de mí. «Al final voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto.»


	23. Capitulo 23

La verdad era que aquel baile me había resultado demasiado cómodo. Demasiado agradable. No debería haberlo disfrutado. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había bailado con él. «Él te trajo aquí. No te olvides de eso», me dije. «Más bien obligada», añadió mi voz, y no pude evitar estar de acuerdo.

Me quedé allí de pie durante un rato, feliz de poder estar a solas con mis pensamientos. Pero Andrew apareció y me interrumpió:

—¿Dónde está Darien?

—¿Dónde está Michiru? —pregunté yo casi al unísono. Y nos echamos a reír.

—Darien está bailando —le expliqué.

—Michiru me ha dicho que iba a buscar algo de beber —contestó él.

«A buscar algo de beber. Eso me suena.»

—¿Así que entonces sólo habéis bailado una pieza?

—Sí. Parecía inquieta —respondió, desconcertado.

Su ignorancia casi me provocó una sonrisa. «De verdad, hombres...»

—No tienes ni idea, ¿no?

Se encogió de hombros.

No podía soportarlo. Tenía que decírselo. Tenía que saberlo.

—A Michiru le gustas.

Esperaba que se le iluminara el rostro, o que sonriese, o al menos que hiciera un gesto que dejase entrever que entendía lo que acababa de decirle. Pero no fue así. Se limitó a quedarse allí, inmóvil, mientras los minutos pasaban.

—¿Andrew?

—Eso complica las cosas —dijo al fin con un suspiro. Después, se desplazó hacia una zona más apartada.

—¿En qué sentido?

Volvió a suspirar y me percaté de que sus ojos se tornaban ligeramente negros.

—No siento lo mismo por Michiru, si es lo que estás pensando. —Dirigió la mirada hacia el salón de baile antes de volverse en dirección a mí. Sus ojos habían recuperado su color habitual, pero brillaban más, estaban más vivos. Eran más imponentes—. Eres muy joven e ignorante. No te culpo por no haberte dado cuenta antes. Pero sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo, así que no permitamos que esto cambie las cosas. Nada en absoluto, ¿de acuerdo?

Me quedé boquiabierta cuando recibí el impacto de lo que Andrew acababa de decir. «A Andrew no le gusta Michiru. Le gusto yo.» Asentí sin pensar.

—Pero puede que algún día tus sentimientos cambien. Tal vez cuando te conviertas en uno de nosotros...

—No —susurré—. No, no, no.

—¡Serena, por favor! ¡Escúchame!

—No —repetí. No lo haría. No podría—. E... Estoy cansada, creo que voy a irme a la ca... Cama —tartamudeé. Giré sobre mis endebles talones y huí del salón de baile.

—¡Serena! —le oí gritar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Yo ya había rebasado las puertas y había salido al vestíbulo.

Caminé hacia la puerta de la entrada, que estaba abierta, y tomé una gran bocanada de aire fresco. Contemplé los inmensos jardines, a sabiendas de que sería muy sencillo echar a correr justo en aquel instante.

Pero no iba a hacerlo.

Volví a respirar hondo. «¿Cómo puedo haber sido tan estúpida? ¡Era obvio! ¡Descaradamente obvio! ¿Por qué otra razón podría haberme invitado al baile? Y hace semanas se ofreció voluntario para quedarse conmigo mientras los demás se iban de caza. ¿Fue por el mismo motivo? ¿Y qué hay de los demás? ¿Lo sabían? Seguro que Darien sí. Pero ¿lo sabe Michiru? Aunque no le gusto. No puedo gustarle. Sólo cree que le gusto. No me conoce, no me conoce bien», intenté tranquilizarme. Y era verdad. Andrew sólo conocía la máscara protectora que estaba usando para sobrevivir y mantenerme cuerda en aquel lugar.

Noté que los párpados me pesaban y comencé a subir fatigosamente la escalera para encaminarme hacia mi habitación. Sentí varias miradas clavadas en mi espalda cuando algunos de los vampiros atravesaron el vestíbulo, pero no tenía fuerzas para que me importara.

Llegué al piso de arriba y recordé la primera vez que había traspasado aquellas enormes puertas de la entrada. Me pregunté si en algún momento conseguiría hacer el camino de vuelta aún como humana.

«Ignorante.»

Durante un instante me planteé cómo sería ser vampiro. Cómo sería dejar atrás para siempre mi naturaleza humana. Cómo sería todo si aquéllos fueran mis últimos minutos de vida humana. ¿Podría dejarlo todo atrás? Parpadeé y un rincón se oscureció cuando una de las lámparas de gas se apagó. Soñolienta, me di la vuelta y no le presté atención. Recorrí los últimos pasos que me separaban de mi dormitorio mientras una lágrima solitaria resbalaba por mi mejilla.

«¿Dónde está la máscara ahora?»

Me apoyé contra la pared, junto a mi puerta, tratando de respirar hondo para no llorar. Debía hacerme más fuerte. Tenía que conseguirlo. Recliné la frente sobre la pared fría y mi respiración se tornó más regular. Algo gélido me rozó el cuello, y el vello se me erizó de inmediato. Fue como una corriente de aire glacial.

Aunque las corrientes de aire frío no gruñen. Me di la vuelta con el corazón latiéndome a una velocidad imposible. Me aferré a la pared y comencé a buscar el pomo de mi puerta. Una figura salió de entre las sombras y vi su silueta recortada contra la escasa luz que se filtraba desde el piso de abajo. Era un hombre alto, y un chorro de plata líquida parecía gotearle por un lateral de la cara. Un vial rojo resplandeció a la altura de su cuello. Solté un suspiro de alivio.

—Ah, eres tú, Malachite.

La busqué con la mirada por todo el salón, pero no sirvió de nada. Algunos rostros me devolvían el examen, otros fruncían el entrecejo, pero ninguno de ellos era el de una muchachita con un vestido de color violeta.

«No está aquí. Joder.»

Localicé a Andrew y a Alex muy concentrados en su conversación en un rincón junto a la puerta. Me encaminé hacia ellos a toda prisa, cada vez más angustiado. Sentí que la tensión de los miembros de mi familia también aumentaba, que compartían mi preocupación.

—Andrew. —Los dos se volvieron para mirarme—. ¿Dónde está Serena? —pregunté con urgencia.

—Se ha ido a la cama, hace más o menos diez minutos —contestó sin mirarme a los ojos.

«Así que se lo ha dicho.»

—¿Qué? ¿No la has acompañado? ¿Por qué no estás con ella? —exigí saber. La angustia se había convertido en pánico.

«Podría no ser nada. Podría no ser más que una coincidencia.»

—Darien, ¿qué...?

—Malachite Crimson también se ha ido.

Se miraron el uno al otro y luego, con los ojos abiertos como platos, volvieron a centrarse en mí.

—Oh, Dios... —gimió Andrew.

E inmediatamente después ambos salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas. Me tomé un momento para volver a examinar el salón de baile y luego me uní a toda prisa a la búsqueda. Todos y cada uno de los Chiba y de nuestros amigos estaban buscándola. El miedo les había arrebatado el color a sus iris.

La culpa hacía que las palabras que le había dicho aquel día me retumbaran en el cerebro. «Bajo tu responsabilidad queda, Nena.»


	24. Capitulo 24

—Malachite, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Me acerqué para intentar distinguirlo mejor, puesto que él permanecía inmóvil a dos pasos de distancia de mí—. ¿Malachite? —lo llamé en voz baja una vez más. Continuó sin moverse, y agité una mano delante de su cara. Parecía estar sumido en una especie de trance, con los ojos vidriosos y ciegos.

—¡Malachite! —repetí con más energía.

De repente él torció la cabeza, y yo retrocedí ante aquella contorsión antinatural. Su cuerpo despertó y estiró un brazo a toda prisa, un borrón en la oscuridad, para agarrarme por la muñeca. Ahogué un grito. Un escalofrío me recorrió la piel del brazo, superó el hombro y alcanzó el corazón, que se negaba a reducir el alterado ritmo de sus palpitaciones. Su piel gélida abrasó la mía. Intenté liberarme de su firme presa, pero no tenía fuerzas.

—¡Malachite!

Intenté liberarme de nuevo, pero sólo conseguí que me constriñera aún más la muñeca. Sentí que la sangre dejaba de circularme por la mano y la vi marchitarse y perder la fuerza.

—Lo siento, querida Serena, no estaba centrado. Sumido en mis sentidos, podría decirse — ronroneó tras humedecerse los labios de saliva.

Oí un débil olfateo y recé para que mi volátil corazón se calmara. Se detuvo para observarme, y me vi forzada a mirarle a los ojos. Había desaparecido el azul oscuro. Los tenía rojos. Cogí aire con dificultad, con los ojos como platos, y di un paso atrás para alejarme de su rostro rugiente y siseante. Volvió a aproximarme a él tirándome de la muñeca.

—No, cariño. No te irás a ninguna parte. —Me apretó contra su pecho antes de agacharse y colocarme una mano detrás de las rodillas para doblármelas. Caí sobre sus brazos. Un segundo después, sentí que un aire helado me golpeaba las mejillas, y supe que estaba escapando de Varnley... Hacia dónde, no lo sabía. Cerré los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos.

Sólo entonces se me pasó por la cabeza gritar. Y lo hice. Proferí un horrendo, terrible, escalofriante grito que atravesó la noche.

Pero no valió de nada. Nadie lo oyó y nadie acudió.

Algo afilado me rozó la piel de la mejilla y la separó de las capas más profundas a las que estaba sujeta. Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi que una zarza me arañaba la piel. Hice un gesto de dolor cuando la sangre comenzó a manar de la herida. Intenté levantar la mano para secármela, pero descubrí que la tenía inmovilizada. Bajé la mirada y vi que la tenía atrapada entre mi propia cadera y el pecho de Malachite. Intenté doblar los dedos pero no sentí nada.

—¿No deseas resistirte, dulce niña? ¿No deseas alejarte? —preguntó Malachite inclinándose sobre mi rostro.

Abrió un poco la boca y vi sus colmillos afilados, curvados, letales cuando los posó sobre su labio inferior. Cuando la abrió aún más percibí su fétido aliento y el olor salado de la sangre seca.

Arrugué la nariz y me aparté.

—Eres más fuerte que yo, así que ¿qué sentido tendría? Y utiliza un poco de enjuague bucal —le solté, decidida a luchar al menos con las palabras.

—Veremos si dentro de un rato piensas igual —replicó.

Se acercó más a mi cara y, sacando la lengua, me lamió la sangre del corte. Extrajo hasta la última gota. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos cuando sus labios siguieron la línea de mi mandíbula hasta detenerse sobre mi cuello. Respiró hondo y sentí que se estremecía. Una de sus manos fue al encuentro de sus labios y con los dedos trazó un lento camino hasta mis pechos. Los introdujo en el pliegue que los separaba y apreté los dientes.

Volvió a inspirar profundamente una vez más antes de, tembloroso, soltar el aliento contra mi piel.— ¡Joder! Ya no puedo esperar más —siseó.

Sin más aviso que aquél, me dejó caer sobre el suelo duro. Se produjo un chasquido horroroso cuando mi brazo dormido amortiguó mi caída debajo de mi espalda. Grité de dolor, pues recuperé la sensibilidad de inmediato. Apenas tuve tiempo de darme cuenta de que reconocía vagamente aquella densa área del bosque, sobre todo el cercano edificio de piedra cubierto de hiedra, antes de que Malachite se acuclillara para ponerse a mi altura.

—Ha llegado la hora de divertirse un poco, ¿no crees?

Me agarró por el corpiño con brusquedad y me lanzó contra un árbol próximo. La corteza me magulló la espalda desnuda al rasgarse el satén de mi vestido.

—¡No me toques, monstruo! —grité, tras reunir hasta el último gramo de valor del que disponía para pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—Vaya, ¿y por qué no iba a tocarte? Es mi deber asegurarme de que mueres antes de que llegues a consumar tu destino. —Se echó a reír y levantó los brazos para señalar la inmensidad del bosque —. Mira a tu alrededor, Serena. ¿Qué ves? ¿Qué más hay, aparte de árboles? He ahí la razón, amor mío. Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, pero estás a kilómetros de distancia de cualquier persona. Nadie te oirá. Puedes correr, pero te cogería en seguida. O simplemente podrías rendirte a mi poder y aceptar que esta triste vida tuya está llegando a su fin. —Se acercó aún más—. ¿Es eso tan difícil? Piénsalo, Serena. ¿Qué podría hacerte volver? Nunca recuperarás tu vida mortal y tu futuro no ofrece más que sacrificio y traición. No tendrás otra opción, Serena Tsukino. ¿Qué te queda? ¿Qué? ¡Contesta!

Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y fruncí los labios en busca de una respuesta. Miré el suelo musgoso y observé que mis lágrimas plateadas caían sobre las hojas secas, cubiertas por una gruesa capa de agujas de pino. Cerré los ojos y a continuación los abrí lentamente y levanté la cabeza hasta ponerla a su nivel.

—Lo que me queda es la esperanza.

Entornó sus finos ojos sedientos de sangre hasta que quedaron convertidos en una rendija y rugió:

—¡No, no es así! Debes morir antes de que llegue tu momento, criatura, y me saldré con la mía a la vez que le hago a esta dimensión un gran servicio.

Me agarró del pelo con una mano y tiró de mí. Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el mío y me presionó contra el árbol.

—¡No! ¡Quítame las manos de encima! —vociferé mientras trataba de apartarlo de mí con el brazo sano.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre me agarró aquel brazo y lo quitó de en medio, utilizando sus uñas largas y afiladas para sujetarme. Me atravesaron la piel de debajo de las muñecas y la sangre comenzó a brotar. Con el rabillo del ojo, vi el color carmesí y sufrí una convulsión debida a las náuseas. Malachite abrió la boca y mostró sus colmillos.

—¡No! ¡Por... Por favor, no! ¡No! —supliqué.

—Ya he esperado demasiado —susurró, y me mordió con fuerza en el cuello.

Grité, el pánico escapó de mi boca en forma de chillido cuando el dolor, un dolor intensísimo, irradió de mi cuello, me paró el corazón, me congeló la sangre y nubló mi cerebro.

Sin prisa y saboreando cada sorbo, extrajo gota tras gota de sangre de mi cuerpo casi exánime. La vista me fallaba, se oscurecía como la penumbra del bosque. Mi voz se negaba a funcionar y me ardían los pulmones como si estuvieran quedándose sin oxígeno. Mi corazón luchaba por bombear la menguante cantidad de sangre hacia mis órganos vitales. Con la misma rapidez con la que había comenzado, se detuvo. Suspiré aliviada, fue el suspiro más leve, más diminuto, que pudiera imaginarse, pero aun así Malachite lo captó.

—No, cariño. No creas que he acabado contigo. Queda mucho para llegar a eso. Sólo quiero que estés consciente y viva para esto.

Me rodeó un pecho con una mano. Recorrió el escote del vestido con las uñas antes de deslizar los dedos por debajo de la tela. Sus intenciones estaban claras.

—No —rogué mientras sacudía la cabeza y el cuerpo, intentando liberarme de su peso—. ¡No, por favor!

—Cuando estás viva para sentir la vergüenza, Serena Tsukino, para sentir que te están violando, es mucho más divertido, ¿sabes? —Me acercó la cabeza a la oreja y me mordió el lóbulo. Después, tiró un poco de él—. Pero no te preocupes, continuaré cuando estés muerta.

—Estás enfermo... —dije en un susurro.

—Lo sé —replicó, y con una uña rasgó mi vestido y mi sujetador. Volví a gritar cuando me clavó las uñas en la carne, y él se rió como si alguien le hubiera contado algo muy divertido—. Te doy las gracias por decírmelo, Serena. Me aburre bastante que me repitan lo amable que soy.

Levantó ambas manos y me pasó sus uñas por todo el torso, desgarrándome el vestido y la piel. Diez largas laceraciones se hundieron en mis pechos, y cada una de ellas dejó un irregular reguero de sangre. Apreté los dientes, me negaba a expresar mi dolor.

Acercó el pulgar y el índice a uno de mis pechos y comenzó a toquetearlo, a apretarlo para que saliera más sangre, y luego me lamió. Traté de retroceder, pero me puso una mano en la espalda.

—Tu sangre sabe muy dulce. ¿Te lo había dicho alguien alguna vez? —se burló con una sonrisa.

No pude contestar.

De pronto, se apartó. Contuve la respiración contra mi voluntad, a la espera de su siguiente movimiento. Estiró una mano, agarró la falda del vestido y la alzó. Oí un desgarrón y me di cuenta de que también la había arrancado. Volvió a apretarse contra mí y noté algo duro contra mi abdomen. Tras obligarme a ponerme en pie, me miró directamente a los ojos. Lo único que vi fue lujuria. Una lujuria ardiente, llameante. Bajó una mano y me la pasó por la parte interior del muslo, recorriéndolo, hasta alcanzar el contorno de mis bragas. Las apartó a un lado y me di cuenta de que se llevaba la otra mano a la bragueta de los pantalones.

—¡Suéltala!

Alguien arrancó su cuerpo del mío, y yo me derrumbé contra el suelo.

—¡Pagarás por esto, Malachite Crimson! ¡Arderás en la hoguera, maldito cabrón!

—¿Y por qué razón, Darien? —La voz de Malachite estaba cargada de sorna—. Lamento corregirte, pero ¡es humana! Estoy en mi perfecto derecho de hacer con ella lo que me venga en gana.

«¿Darien?»

—Te olvidas de algo. Está bajo la Protección del Rey y de la Corona. Y por esa razón beber de su sangre sin consentimiento es punible con la ejecución. Deberías leer tus libros de derecho, Crimson.

—Mientes... —replicó con un siseo.

Tenía los párpados pegados, pero me forcé a abrirlos para ver durante un segundo dos siluetas. Pero aquel esfuerzo hizo que el corazón me flaqueara y se olvidase de latir durante un instante.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo? —oí contestar a Darien. Ya no oí más sonidos, pero sentí su aliento sobre mis mejillas y unos dedos presionando las venas de mis muñecas. Debajo de ellos, percibí mi débil pulso—. Has perdido mucha sangre —susurró y, una vez más, me forcé a abrir los ojos.

Distinguí sus iris, que pasaban del negro a un tono claro, incoloro. Me recorría el cuerpo, casi desnudo, con la mirada, para examinar mis heridas. Se quitó la chaqueta y me cubrió con ella antes de levantarme delicadamente del suelo. Sólo entonces sentí todo el dolor que me embargaba. Una áspera bocanada de aire me arañó la garganta y cerré los ojos. Me estremecí tanto a causa de la agonía de mi brazo como del aire helado.

Sentí un suave apretón en la mano herida.

—Aguanta, Serena. No te rindas.

Oía su pánico. Se sumó al mío.

Cuando se lanzó a correr, el aire frío me embistió la piel, pero al cabo de unos minutos volvió a detenerse. Incluso con los ojos completamente cerrados pude adivinar dónde estábamos. La oscuridad resplandecía anaranjada, sentí que la calidez me sepultaba y oí pasos en la gravilla. La luz se tornó más intensa.

«Muere, criatura. Muere antes de que sea demasiado tarde.»

El eco de las palabras que mi voz había pronunciado antes resonó en mi pecho y mi corazón flaqueó. Pensé en respirar, pero era un esfuerzo excesivo.

—No cedas, Nena. Hemos llegado demasiado lejos. Quédate conmigo, Serena… Con el golpe de las puertas, mi corazón volvió a constreñirse, era doloroso, y forzar a mis pulmones a respirar era demasiado.

—¡Abre los ojos, Nena! ¡Soy el jodido príncipe y te estoy diciendo que no puedes abandonar!

Separé los párpados y vi un millar de ojos vampíricos clavados en mí, que continuaba en los brazos de Darien. Al fin, la oscuridad me envolvió.

Pero no antes de que oyera un rugido colosal cuando una única palabra salida de los labios del vampiro que me sujetaba reverberó por toda la mansión:

—¡Padre!

**Yesqui2000 y todas aquellas que siguen esta historia espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y espero también que no me odien ya que no podre actualizar hasta el lunes o martes **


	25. Capitulo 25

Miles de vampiros contemplaban a Serena, que continuaba inerte entre mis brazos. De inmediato, la figura alta y oscura de mi padre surgió de entre centenares de callados e inmóviles espectadores, todos incapaces de apartar la mirada de la figura profanada de la humana.

—Llévala adentro —ordenó en cuanto su mirada recayó sobre ella.

Di un paso al frente y la muchedumbre se abrió para dejar paso a Fiore, el médico de la familia. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarme que la depositara sobre el suelo. Él se quitó la chaqueta y la arrugó para ponérsela a Serena a modo de almohada. Al verla, desgarrada y cubierta de sangre, los rostros de los miembros de mi familia se llenaron de horror. A Michiru se le escapó un sollozo. La mirada oscura de Fiore se clavó en mis ojos, como si pensara que yo le había hecho aquello.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó con tono brusco.

—La han atacado —gruñí.

Un rugido colectivo se extendió por la habitación y todos los ojos, uno por uno, pasaron a ser de un negro insondable.

—¿Quién? —exigió saber Alan. Se aflojó la faja y se quitó la chaqueta del frac.

—Malachite Crimson. Iba a violarla.

La habitación se llenó de siseos de asco y varios vampiros salieron de la sala de inmediato. También se produjo una ligera conmoción cuando una pequeña partida de rastreadores se reunió y salió a toda prisa del salón de baile. Alan, un vampiro eficiente, despiadado, célebre por su habilidad para rastrear, me hizo un breve gesto con la cabeza cuando se puso a la cabeza del grupo que iba a rastrear los bosques.

—Por el amor de Dios, despejad la sala, por favor. ¿No creéis que su dignidad ya ha sufrido bastante? —Fiore pronunció aquellas palabras en voz baja, mientras le tomaba el pulso y metía los dedos en las punciones que tenía en el cuello.

Al oírlo, Nicolas y Neflyte dieron instrucciones a los criados para que despejaran el salón de baile. Entretanto, mi familia cerró filas y formó un círculo protector a su alrededor.

—Fractura de la muñeca derecha y una considerable pérdida de sangre, presumiblemente extraída a través del cuello.

—¿Cuánta sangre?

—Demasiada. Va a entrar en estado de shock. Si no recibe una transfusión, sus órganos vitales fallarán.

No hizo falta que continuara.

—Hazle una transfusión.

—No es tan sencillo. La sangre que tenéis almacenada aquí está sin analizar, no es válida para hacer transfusiones, y tardaríamos demasiado en conseguir más de los bancos de sangre humana.

—¡Entonces conviértela!

Fiore sacudió la cabeza y volvió a dejar el brazo de Serena en el suelo. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso. Su cuerpo no sería capaz de soportar el cambio. Lo siento.

Abrí la boca. La volví a cerrar. Cogí el brazo sano de Serena y se lo acaricié. Me asombró que estuviera más fría que yo. Oí que alguien sugería que fuéramos a ver los sabios, pero otro descartó la posibilidad de inmediato.

—¿No podríamos darle una pequeña cantidad de nuestra sangre? —propuse. Una idea comenzaba a tomar forma en mi cabeza—. Lo bastante como para mantenerla viva y permitir que su cuerpo sane, pero no para convertirla.

Fiore me lanzó una mirada escéptica.

—Eso la transformaría en una dampira.

—¿Y qué? ¡Le salvaría la vida! ¿Padre? —A la desesperada, recurrí a la clemencia de mi padre.

No dijo nada, pero les hizo un gesto a Fiore y a Yaten para que se reunieran con él fuera del círculo. Capté fragmentos de su conversación, pero me distraje cuando Andrew apareció junto a las puertas y se unió a mí.

Seguía llorando y, cuando me miró, sus ojos me lo dijeron todo.

—Se está apagando —murmuré, y contemplé cómo mi mejor y más antiguo amigo se derrumbaba y caía al suelo sollozando.

Seguí mirándolo sin saber cómo actuar, incapaz de llorar mientras me repetía a mí mismo que no lo haría, que no podía llorar por una humana.

La respiración de Serena iba tornándose más rápida, pero su pulso estaba desvaneciéndose. Las gotas de sudor frío le resbalaban por el cuello hasta los arañazos que Malachite le había hecho en el pecho.

Tenía la piel cada vez más fría.

—Vamos... —murmuré con la mirada clavada en los hombres que conversaban junto a la puerta.

En ese instante mi padre se volvió hacia mí.

«¿No tienes nada que decir, Darien?»

«Su vida está en tus manos, padre, así que ¿qué sentido tendría?»

Vi que suspiraba y se volvía hacia Yaten. Habló con la voz un poco más alta:

—Esta decisión afectará seriamente el destino del reino, ¿no es así?

—De más formas de las que imaginas —contestó Yaten con una sonrisa.

«Sabe cosas que nosotros sólo podemos imaginar.»

—¿Molly? —dijo mi padre volviéndose hacia ella.

Ella asintió para confirmar lo que había dicho su padre de sangre, Yaten, y para reforzar el argumento de su suegro.

«Si la dejo morir, nos arriesgamos a enfadar a Kenji Tsukino y al gobierno, y a darle la excusa que necesita para iniciar la violencia. Si permito que viva y se convierta en dampira, corremos los mismos riesgos. También debo pensar en ella. Aunque consumiera una pequeña cantidad de sangre vampírica, no hay garantías de que funcione. Y, por supuesto, debes recordar que nos odia con todas sus fuerzas. ¿De verdad querría estar conectada con los seres oscuros aunque fuera de la forma más leve?»

Sus últimas palabras me sobrecogieron. Él sabía la respuesta. Serena no querría. Pero tampoco querría rendirse tan fácilmente. Era una luchadora.

«Kenji Tsukino ni siquiera llegará a saber que su hija es una dampira. Y esto no es culpa de ella. No lo eligió. Ni siquiera debería ser parte de este mundo, para empezar. Le daré mi sangre. Se lo debo.»

No sabía si mis palabras estaban teniendo efecto, pero entonces los ojos de mi padre hicieron algo inaudito: se tornaron azules.

—Hazlo.

Fiore se puso en marcha de inmediato. La levantó en brazos y ordenó a los criados que encendieran un fuego en su habitación. La sorpresa me dejó inmóvil durante un segundo, pero después agarré a Andrew y guié a Fiore escaleras arriba.


	26. Capitulo 26

—Serena, es hora de despertarse —dijo una voz musical al lado de mis rodillas. Una mano minúscula me apretó con suavidad una pierna y me vi arrastrada de vuelta a la conciencia. Cuando comencé a abrir los ojos, vi a una niña risueña con unos enormes ojos de color azul enmarcados por varios tirabuzones rojizos. Chibi—. ¡Llevas dormida como los humanos mucho tiempo, Serena!

Seguí abriendo los ojos y la confusión desapareció. Deslumbrada, logré distinguir que estaba incorporada sobre la cama con un montón de almohadas blandas bajo la espalda dolorida. Tenía la muñeca envuelta en una venda, pero no escayolada. Darien, Andrew y Michiru estaban cerca, de espaldas a mí.

— ¡Serena está despierta!

La niña se abalanzó sobre mí y me rodeó el cuello con sus bracitos. Me clavó las rodillas en el estómago, y yo hice un gesto de dolor. Gruñí cuando todo mi cuerpo se vio invadido por un sufrimiento tan intenso que creí que iban a estallarme las articulaciones. Chibi me besó en el cuello una y otra vez, apretándome cada vez con más fuerza. La sentí pasar sobre las heridas recientes de mi cuerpo y traté de gritar de dolor, pero sólo oí un gemido. Los tres vampiros se volvieron de inmediato y Michiru se apresuró a quitarme a Chibi de encima.

—¡Chibi! ¿Es que no ves que le estás haciendo daño?

Respiré pesadamente mientras el dolor remitía. A Chibi le temblaba el labio inferior y comenzó a hacer pucheros. Huyó de la habitación sollozando pero sin derramar ni una lágrima. La observé antes de empezar a incorporarme del todo muy lentamente. El dolor regresó cuando apoyé el peso sobre la muñeca vendada. Darien se mantenía a cierta distancia, parecía dudar si debía acercarse.

Detuvo su fría mirada en mí durante un instante antes de apartarla y dirigirla hacia la ventana. Andrew ahuecó las almohadas que tenía detrás de la espalda y, al recordar mis últimos minutos en el baile, me aparté un poco. No pareció darse cuenta.

—Toma, bébete esto —me dijo mientras sujetaba un gran vaso de agua. Tenía la garganta tan seca que me lo bebí de un trago, y Andrew me sirvió otro de la jarra que había en mi mesilla—. Serena, siento mucho lo que te ha pasado.

Hice un sonido extraño y gutural. Quise sacudir la cabeza, pero me di cuenta de que tenía el cuello demasiado rígido. Se produjo un silencio incómodo.

—Iré a buscar a Fiore —murmuró Michiru, y abandonó la habitación.

Nadie habló durante el siguiente minuto. Con la ayuda de Andrew, me las ingenié para sentarme con la espalda totalmente recta. Finalmente, el rey entró en la habitación seguido de un hombre alto y de aspecto imponente que deduje que era Fiore. Tras él iba Yaten.

—No debería estar viva —fue lo único que conseguí decir.

Andrew y Darien intercambiaron una mirada. Fiore, por su parte, me cogió el brazo sano y colocó dos dedos sobre mis venas para tomarme el pulso. Traté de apartarlo, pero él no lo permitió y me lanzó una mirada recriminatoria. Andrew sonrió tranquilizadoramente y dejé que el hombre continuara examinándome. Me pidió que abriera y cerrara el puño del brazo sano, y me asombré cuando no me dolió. —¿Cómo se siente? —me preguntó.

«Avergonzada. Desesperada. Enferma.»

—Agarrotada —contesté.

—Es normal. Lleva tres días inconsciente. —Lo miré embobada. «¿Tres días? ¿Tanto?»—. Estará dolorida durante un tiempo —continuó tras volverse hacia el rey y Yaten—. Y tendrá que llevar la muñeca vendada durante dos semanas. Puede que a las heridas les cueste un poco más sanar pero, aparte de eso, ya casi se ha recuperado. —Se levantó de la cama y le susurró algo al rey.

Obviamente creyó que no podría oírles, pero capté todas y cada una de sus palabras—. El impacto mental a largo plazo es un asunto muy diferente. Y yo tendría en cuenta, su majestad, que esto podría influir muchísimo en su decisión acerca de convertirse.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—¿Cómo es posible que esté viva?

Una vez más, todos intercambiaron miradas y se mostraron reacios a hablar.

—Le extrajeron un tercio de la sangre y entró en shock hipovolémico —contestó finalmente Fiore con una distancia clínica que me indicó que no estaba a punto de recibir buenas noticias. Era la misma voz que los médicos habían utilizado cuando nos dijeron que Sammy no lo había logrado, que Rini tenía cáncer...—. Requería una transfusión inmediata. Por desgracia, no había tiempo para conseguir sangre humana.

Los ojos estuvieron a punto de salírseme de las órbitas y la habitación se sumió en el silencio, a la espera de mi reacción. Los únicos sonidos que se oían eran el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea y el de mi respiración, que se había vuelto más rápida y superficial.

—Convertir a un humano implica que la mitad de su sangre se sustituya por la de un vampiro, y ésta se encarga de consumir el resto de la sangre humana. A usted se le reemplazó un cuarto de la sangre con sangre vampírica, lo cual significa que es mestiza, o lo que nosotros llamamos «un dampiro».

No le presté mucha atención. Me examiné la palma de la mano apresuradamente, tratando de ver si estaba más pálida de lo que la recordaba. No era así. Además, sentía que el corazón me latía en el pecho.

—Estáis mintiendo —bramé.

—No estamos mintiendo, señorita Tsukino —me corrigió Fiore.

—Pero ¡me late el corazón! ¡Tenéis que estar engañándome! —les grité a todos. Me negaba a creérmelo. Andrew me acarició el brazo, pero lo aparté con tantas ganas que la articulación dio un chasquido y me estremecí de dolor—. No quiero tener nada que ver con vosotros. ¡Soy humana! Rabia, una rabia tan extraordinaria tomó forma dentro de mí que incluso quería vomitar.

De repente Darien estaba a escasos centímetros de mi cara. Me agarró por los hombros para que dejara de revolverme y me sujetó contra el cabecero de la cama. Apoyó una rodilla en el colchón. Su rostro era impenetrable. Estaba enfadado, porque sus ojos oscilaban entre el azul y el negro, pero había algo más. «¿Lástima?»

—¡Serena!

Intenté apartarme de él, de escabullirme de sus brazos.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima! —le espeté.

—¡Mírame, Serena! —Aparté la cara, me negaba a hacer lo que me pedía—. ¡Te he dicho que me mires! —gritó. Seguí mirando hacia otro lado. Me agarró por la barbilla y me obligó a enfrentarme a él. Me picaba el cuello allí donde sabía que habría marcas de colmillos. Me fijé en las sábanas, no quería mirarle a los ojos—. Por el amor del cielo, ¡mírame! ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Perpleja, cedí y levanté la mirada para encarar la suya. A regañadientes, analicé su rostro durante un instante. Había algo diferente. «Los colores.» El azul oscuro de sus ojos era más brillante y destacaba más sobre el blanco.

—Yo...

—Escucha. Huele... Todo es mejor, ¿no es así?

«Sí.»

—No —jadeé—. ¡No!

Comencé a revolverme de nuevo, necesitaba escapar. Grité y grité, incapaz de pensar racionalmente.

Sin embargo, tras mi tercer «no» sentí el impacto de una mano en mi mejilla húmeda y, sobresaltada, me quedé callada, sumida en un silencio total por la sorpresa. Abrí los ojos como platos y noté el aliento de Darien en mi rostro. Parecía no creerse que me hubiera golpeado.

Lentamente, me soltó y se dirigió hacia un rincón de la habitación. Me llevé una mano hacia la mejilla que me ardía. Dolía. Pero había funcionado.

—Andrew me dijo que a los vampiros les cuesta llorar. ¿Se... Será ésta la última vez que pueda llorar?

—No —contestó Yaten—. Si nos dejara explicárselo, podría no resultarle tan horrible como ha pensado.

Fiore volvió a dar un paso al frente desde la chimenea, donde había estado avivando el fuego.

—No tuvimos mucha elección. El shock habría causado que sus órganos principales dejaran de funcionar, así que sus probabilidades de sobrevivir sin una transfusión eran nulas. Las reservas de sangre humana almacenadas aquí sólo están analizadas para su consumo, así que la sangre vampírica era nuestra única opción. Y, por supuesto, ese tipo de sangre tiene el beneficio añadido de ser capaz de curar las heridas a una velocidad extraordinaria. Tiene mucha suerte de que su alteza se ofreciera a donarle parte de su propia sangre.

Miré a Darien con los ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa, pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron él desvió la suya como si hubiera algo muy interesante al otro lado de la ventana. «Le debo la vida otra vez...»

—Entonces, si soy dampira, ¿por qué sigue latiéndome el corazón?

—Porque un dampiro es más humano que un vampiro. Vivirá como antes y no ansiará la sangre de ninguna manera. Legalmente, sigue bajo el gobierno de los humanos y no del reino. La única diferencia, tal y como le ha señalado el príncipe, es que sus capacidades habrán mejorado ligeramente. La vista y la fuerza, por ejemplo. También es posible que viva más tiempo que un humano medio.

El rey asintió.

—Gracias, Fiore. Puedes retirarte.

—En caso de que surjan complicaciones, no dude en mandarme llamar —susurró Fiore. Y entonces comprendí por qué había podido oírles cuando se situaron en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. A continuación, el médico inclinó la cabeza y se marchó con Yaten.

—Andrew, Michiru, concedednos un minuto. Tú quédate, Darien —agregó el rey cuando su hijo hizo ademán de seguir a los otros dos. Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado a sus espaldas, me dijo—: Señorita Tsukino, está bajo lo que conocemos como la Protección del Rey y de la Corona, lo cual quiere decir que dañarla de cualquier modo es un crimen punible con la muerte. Malachite Crimson ha huido, pero procuraremos encontrarle. Cuando lo hagamos, será sometido a juicio. Fue Darien quien la encontró, y por lo tanto ha sido convocado como testigo. ¿Tiene alguna objeción al respecto?

—No —contesté, y me di cuenta de que me temblaban los labios. Bajo las sábanas, me clavé las uñas en la palma de la mano, pues había descubierto que aquello impedía que me saltaran las lágrimas.

—Entonces nos marchamos ya. Le sugiero que descanse. Siempre habrá alguien cerca por si necesita algo.

Se encaminaron hacia la puerta, aunque Darien se entretuvo durante un segundo. La habitación se quedó en silencio y, de inmediato, algo me cerró la garganta. «Miedo.» Miré al frente con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía estar sola. Él regresaría para terminar lo que no había acabado.

—Darien —susurré. Él se dio la vuelta—. Por favor, quédate.

—¿Qué? —contestó. Se había puesto rígido.

—Por favor, quédate. No... No quiero estar sola.

Se produjo una pausa durante la que nada alteró el silencio. Pero entonces oí la puerta y cerré los ojos, convencida de que se había marchado. El miedo volvió a aumentar y me dejó paralizada. No podía estar sola. El suelo crujió. Se me detuvo el corazón. Oí el ruido de unas pisadas amortiguadas por la mullida alfombra. Y luego el silencio. Despacio, abrí ligeramente un ojo. Estaba allí, de pie, apoyado contra uno de los postes de mi cama.

Su cabello negro, le caía perezosamente sobre los ojos, sus mechones brillantes por el sol estaban desapareciendo, pues el verano se estaba convirtiendo en otoño. La falta de luz también le hacía la piel más cadavérica, más fantasmagórica. Aunque tal vez tuviera que ver con que yo hubiese comenzado a ver con más claridad.

—Te has quedado.

Levanté la mirada hacia él y asintió.

—No soy tan despiadado como crees.

Silencio.

—Me has salvado la vida. —Fruncí el entrecejo—. Dos veces.

Él se puso a contemplar la alfombra. Yo me puse a mirar las sábanas.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Pero si mueres... Tu padre..., así que...

Hice un rápido gesto de asentimiento. Con los labios fruncidos, desvié la mirada hacia la ventana. Le oí moverse ligeramente.

—Gracias de todas formas. Si no hubieras llegado, no sé lo que me habría hecho.

Agitó una mano en el aire para que me callara.

—¿Lo recuerdas todo?

Parecía estar horrorizado. Yo asentí apesadumbrada.

—Todo, hasta que me desmayé.

Se me pusieron los ojos vidriosos y un escalofrío de asco me recorrió el cuerpo cuando recordé las palabras de Malachite: «Cuando estás viva para sentir la vergüenza, Serena Tsukino, para sentir que te están violando, es mucho más divertido, ¿sabes?»

Pero Darien me había salvado de aquel destino... por muy poco. Él ya me había advertido que me mantuviese alejada de Malachite.

«Fui una estúpida, tremendamente estúpida por confiar en él, por dejar que se acercase a mí. Darien tenía razón. Debería haberme mantenido lejos de él. Pero le permití bailar conmigo. Me marché sola del baile. Esto es culpa mía. —Me oculté la cara con las manos, avergonzada de que Darien me viera derrumbarme así—. Debería ser fuerte. Debería aceptarlo sin más.»

—No llores —dijo con voz grave.

Levanté la vista, extrañada. Tenía los ojos completamente negros y los puños apretados. Abrazaba el poste de la cama con un brazo y casi temblaba. Puede que tuviera la mirada clavada en mí, pero no me veía.

—Morirá por lo que te hizo. Lo torturarán, desgarrarán y quemarán hasta que suplique clemencia, pero no la obtendrá.

—Por favor, no digas eso —rogué cuando unas imágenes horribles comenzaron a invadirme la mente. La bilis me subió por la garganta y tuve una arcada. Sus ojos recuperaron el color azul oscuro.

—¿Por qué? ¿No deseas venganza?

Me encogí de hombros. Sus palabras me provocaron una nueva oleada de lágrimas y, para tratar de evitar los sollozos, me concentré en mis puños apretados y me moví bajo las sábanas. Me percaté de que en la habitación hacía mucho calor y de que una capa de sudor me cubría la piel. Puede que el barro y la sangre hubieran desaparecido, pero me sentía sucia, y no de una forma que creyese que el agua pudiera limpiar. Pero en cualquier caso quería intentarlo.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda darme una ducha?

—Sí, por supuesto. Puedes darte un baño, si lo prefieres. —Sus ojos adquirieron un ligero matiz rosado. Yo asentí—. Le pediré a una de las doncellas que te lo prepare.

—¡No te vayas! —insistí.

Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

—No lo haré.

Cerró los ojos durante un instante y me vi obligada a mirarle a los párpados. Aquella sonrisa ladeada, un gesto que apenas le había visto hasta entonces, permaneció en su rostro. Estaba a medio camino entre una sonrisa y una mueca de suficiencia.

—Ya te lo están preparando, en el baño de enfrente.

Señaló la puerta con la cabeza.

—Gracias.

Me destapé y, al hacerlo, pude echarle un vistazo a lo que llevaba puesto: sólo una camiseta larga y holgada.

—Te traeré algo de ropa —dijo, y desapareció en el vestidor.

Un instante después, regresó a la habitación y me dio un par de leggings, un jersey largo de lana fina y ropa interior limpia.

—Tienes que conservar el calor —me explicó, y se dio la vuelta. De espaldas a mí, se dedicó a mirar a través de las puertas acristaladas.

Cogí la ropa, me la puse debajo del brazo y me alejé un poco de la cama. Me agarré al poste para sentirme más segura. Sintiéndome como una niña que intenta dar sus primeros pasos, llegué hasta el baño y me ruboricé ante la preocupación de Darien.

—¿Estarás bien sola? Estaré en mi habitación, si, bueno...

Asentí. En cuanto abrí la puerta, me envolvió el vapor perfumado y el olor de la lavanda invadió el pasillo. El espejo estaba cubierto de vaho y todos los accesorios del baño goteaban agua —al igual que mi piel cuando colgué la ropa limpia en el toallero más alejado de la bañera. Cuando me acerqué a cerrar la puerta, me di cuenta de que habían quitado la llave de la cerradura.

Cogí una toalla, me desnudé tan rápido como pude y me envolví con ella. No me atreví a mirarme el cuerpo. Traté de quitarme la venda de la muñeca, pero parecía pegada con cola. Cuando me las arreglé para librarme de ella, limpié un trozo del espejo y contuve el aliento. No quería hacerlo. Pero debía.

Dejé caer la toalla y ahogué un grito. La mayor parte de los arañazos y cortes más pequeños habían sanado; también las heridas más grandes de mi costado derecho, pero en el izquierdo vi cinco tiras de piel brillante que me recorrían los pechos y el abdomen. Toqué la parte de arriba de una de ellas e hice una mueca de dolor. Escocía. Asimismo, me di cuenta de que las cicatrices de mi cuello, que habían sido como dos alfilerazos, eran tan grandes como mi pulgar. Me hundí en la bañera y volví a cubrirme el cuerpo.

Su cara, su risa, su voz untuosa, me invadieron la cabeza y sentí que me tocaba otra vez, oí su respiración jadeante, olí el hedor de la sangre.

«Es mi deber asegurarme de que mueres antes de que llegues a consumar tu destino.» «Y regresará para terminar conmigo. Lo sé. ¿Cómo puedo seguir adelante sabiendo eso?»

Mientras pensaba esto, mi mirada recayó sobre algo brillante que había junto a la bañera. Una cuchilla.

«Piénsalo, Serena. ¿Qué podría hacerte volver? ¿Qué te queda?»

Ya lo había hecho una vez. Pero recordaba la sangre, cuánta sangre había; y en aquel momento me parecía un líquido demasiado precioso para desperdiciarlo. Tampoco quería que me la extrajeran hasta dejarme seca.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Darien irrumpió en el baño. Pasó a mi lado y me levanté tan rápido como el dolor de mi vientre y la rigidez de mis piernas me lo permitieron para envolverme de nuevo en la toalla.

—No —cogió la cuchilla— Se Te Ocurra —se dio la vuelta y cogió otra cuchilla de una estantería cercana— Volver A Pensar —abrió el armario del baño y sacó varios objetos punzantes— Hacer Eso —cerró el armario— Nunca Más.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarme y vi que los ojos le ardían con mil emociones diferentes. Nos contemplamos con furia el uno al otro.

—No iba a hacerlo —repliqué.

Me senté en el borde de la bañera, a la defensiva y tratando de revisar las barreras que había construido en torno a mi mente.

Darien arqueó una ceja.

—Date prisa y lávate. No voy a volver a quitarte los ojos de encima.

Se marchó dando un portazo.

—¡Vale! —grité a su espalda.

Dejé caer la toalla con un gruñido de dolor y me sumergí de nuevo en el agua. Sentí un escalofrío e, involuntariamente, cerré los ojos.

«Si cree que iba a permitir que ese estúpido monstruo llamado Malachite Crimson me perturbara, está totalmente equivocado. Al menos, eso es lo que me voy a obligar a pensar.»

Me eché el pelo hacia atrás. Me lo había lavado dos veces y me había frotado la piel otras tres. Cuando puse los pies sobre el suelo del baño me los vi completamente arrugados, pero no me sentía limpia.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y oí que alguien estaba rasgando las cuerdas de una guitarra. Darien dejó de tocar cuando entré y me siguió con la mirada sentado en el borde de mi cama. Me encaminé hacia el vestidor con la intención de buscar unos calcetines calentitos.

—Lo de no quitarte los ojos de encima va en serio —dijo a mis espaldas.

Me dejé caer en la cama al tiempo que desenrollaba los calcetines.

—Puedes sentarte —comenté cuando se puso en pie de un salto y retrocedió un poco—. No muerdo —proseguí.

Se echó a reír y volvió a sentarse al otro lado de la cama.

—Tú no, pero yo sí. Bonitos calcetines, por cierto. —Señaló la tela gruesa y de color amarillo chillón. Después volvió a juguetear distraídamente con las cuerdas de la guitarra—. Pareces más animada que antes. La mayoría de la gente se habría derrumbado en tu situación.

—Yo no soy la mayoría de la gente. ¿Por qué debería permitir que me afectara? Ocurrió, y ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto... —Me quedé callada, preguntándome por qué demonios le estaba contando aquello.

Continuó tocando.

—Ocultar las cosas no es siempre la mejor opción.

—No estoy ocultando nada. —Me miró con gesto inexpresivo—. ¿Qué hay que esconder? Debería haberte hecho caso y haberme dado cuenta de que Malachite no era trigo limpio, pero no lo hice. Es culpa mía.

Dejó la guitarra a un lado y me miró a los ojos... Era difícil apartarse de aquellos ojos.

—No digas eso. No es verdad y lo sabes.

—Sí lo es. En cualquier caso, ¿por qué iba a importarte?

—¿Así que no quieres que me importe? Bueno, en ese caso, me voy.

Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—No me refería a eso. ¡Por favor, no te vayas!

Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

—No me iré si me dices por qué tienes tanto miedo de quedarte sola. —Suspiré y me puse a juguetear con los hilillos sueltos de mis calcetines. Deseé que Darien apagara el fuego, porque estaba empezando a sudar otra vez—. ¿Y bien?

—Porque va a volver —murmuré, y sentí que las mejillas se me sonrojaban a causa del fuego.

—Sería idiota si lo hiciera —dijo con una carcajada—. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Nunca conseguiría atravesar los límites. De verdad —añadió al ver la expresión de mi cara, que yo sabía que era de incredulidad.

«Tú no oíste lo que dijo —pensé—. Tú no sabes cómo lo dijo. Iba en serio. Me quiere muerta.» —Deja de reírte.

Cogí mi almohada y se la lancé. Él, por supuesto, la agarró y me la devolvió con más fuerza. Me dio justo en el pecho, y ahogué un grito de dolor cuando me golpeó las heridas aún sin curar. Las estudié con la mirada, y Darien hizo lo mismo.

—Sanarán.

—Ojalá desaparecieran sin más.

Frunció el entrecejo y volvió a coger la guitarra.

—No tienen tan mal aspecto, ¿sabes?

Arqueé una ceja.

—En realidad sí.

—No.

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—¡Quita los zapatos de mi cama!

Y así seguimos durante horas, hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse. Intercambiamos bromas implacables, tontas, ingeniosas, en uno y otro sentido hasta que entre los dos agotamos casi todas las acepciones que da el diccionario de sarcasmo. Aquello enmascaró lo que se estaba gestando por debajo.

Hasta que Darien estiró un brazo y encendió la lámpara de mi mesilla de noche no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era.

—¿Crees que podrás dormir? —preguntó Darien.

Bostecé.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta.

Hizo un lento gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Un zumbido rompió el silencio. Darien se incorporó a toda velocidad, como si le hubiera picado una avispa, y se sacó el teléfono de un bolsillo de los vaqueros. Estudió la pantalla durante un instante y luego soltó un taco.

—¿Qué?

—Mira, voy a tener que marcharme. Tengo que encargarme de una cosa.

Se levantó de la cama y volvió a guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo.

—¡No te vayas! No creo que pueda dormirme si te marchas —le rogué, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

La oscuridad iba extendiendo su manto y todos y cada uno de los rincones de la habitación me resultaban amenazadores. Fuera, el viento rugía entre los árboles y aquel sonido me resultaba terrorífico, puesto que ya sabía lo que aquellos árboles podían esconder.

Abrió mucho los ojos.

—Tengo que resolver esto. Regresaré en cuanto pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

Salió a toda prisa de la habitación y yo, sintiéndome desprotegida, corrí hacia el aseo del vestidor, cogí la pastilla de jabón y comencé a lavarme las manos y la cara con agua helada.

Espero que disfruten de este capitulo, a todas por sus reviews gracias Yesqui2000, Abril Odette y Panty


	27. Capitulo 27

—¡Darien!

—Beryl... —suspiré al verla apoyada contra el marco de la puerta de mi habitación con un vestido de cóctel, negro y corto. Tenía un aspecto demasiado elegante, estaba fuera de lugar.

—¿Dónde has estado, cariño? ¡Tienes la mente completamente bloqueada! —gimoteó. Se acercó a mí y me rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Sentí que los ojos se me ponían rojos cuando la lujuria comenzó a circular por mi cuerpo.

«Compórtate, joder.»

Me puso las manos alrededor del cuello y me rozó la oreja con los labios.

—Tengo planeado algo especial. —Me recorrió el pecho con las manos y se detuvo a la altura de mis abdominales—. Algo muy especial...

—¿Qué quieres decir con «especial»? —refunfuñé, intentando que mi voz pareciera firme. Me estaba recorriendo la cinturilla de los vaqueros con los dedos, provocándome mientras yo me excitaba. «Al menos trata de comportarte.» Pasó un dedo por una trabilla del pantalón y tiró de mí hacia mi habitación.

—Te lo diré cuando me cuentes dónde estabas —insistió. La cogí por la cintura y la atraje hacia mí. Bajé la mirada hacia sus pechos, tan generosos que le sobresalían bastante del vestido.

—¿Y si me las enseñas? —dije entre risas.

«¿Y Serena?», preguntó mi voz. Pero la ignoré, como hacía muy a menudo. La empujé hacia la cama y, con una hábil maniobra, se las arregló para quitarme la camisa. Me recorrió los abdominales con los dedos. Agarré la tela de su vestido e intenté quitárselo también, pero se echó hacia atrás.

—No hasta que me digas dónde estabas.

Salvé la distancia que había interpuesto entre nosotros, le mordisqueé la oreja y suspiré, derrotado y exasperado.

—Estaba con Serena.

Descendí hacia su cuello, ignorando el hedor de su sangre, agrio y nauseabundo... Aunque puede que en realidad no fuera más que el olor de su actitud.

Se apartó de mí con brusquedad.

—¿Qué? ¿Estabas con ese pedazo de basura humana?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No es humana, es dampira.

Volví a atraerla hacia mí, pero se resistió una vez más.

—¿Por qué coño estabas con ella? ¿Cómo has podido hacerme algo así? —berreó.

Se alejó de mí con una mirada asesina en los ojos y supe que me había metido en un buen lío.

—¡Acaban de atacarla, Beryl! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Mandarla a la mierda? —contesté, confuso ante su reacción.

—¿Así que te has quedado con ella en vez de estar conmigo, con tu novia?

—¿Novia? —repetí, asombrado. Entonces fui yo el que dio un paso atrás.

—¡Así es como suele llamarse a la chica con la que compartes una relación!

—¿Relación? —exclamé. Miré a mi alrededor, desconcertado, como si las paredes pudieran encontrarle más sentido que yo a aquella situación—. No recuerdo que estemos manteniendo una relación.

Soltó un chillido de frustración mientras se tiraba del pelo.

—Darien, ¿es que ni siquiera te has molestado en mirar tu Facebook? Solicité iniciar una relación contigo.

—¿Tienes Facebook?

Se le volvieron los ojos negros, parecían estar a punto de salírsele de las órbitas. Creí que iba a abalanzarse sobre mí. «Eso sería divertido.»

—Sí, soy una de tus amigos. ¡Y lo sabrías si te molestaras alguna vez en comprobar tu perfil! No estás más que intentando negar el hecho de que me has puesto los cuernos con esa puta humana mentirosa a la que supuestamente han atacado. Pues, si es verdad, se lo merecía. ¡Te odio!

Me quedé allí de pie durante todo un minuto. Me sentía muy desconcertado. En primer lugar, porque se suponía que no debíamos utilizar las redes sociales —demasiado personales— y en segundo lugar porque no podía creerme lo que acababa de decir. Pero cuando lo hice, la rabia me invadió.

—Retira eso —gruñí tras dar un paso hacia ella.

—¿Qué parte? ¿La de «la puta se lo merecía» o la de «te odio»?

—La primera. ¡No podría importarme menos que me odies o no!

Se apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Hemos terminado, Darien. ¡Hemos terminado!

Se alisó el vestido y salió de la habitación con gran escándalo.

—¡No había nada que terminar! —grité a su espalda. Pero no me contestó.

Yo era incapaz de moverme, la incredulidad me tenía bloqueado. «Acabo de romper con una chica que ni siquiera era mi novia. Tendrían que darme un premio. —Sacudí la cabeza y levanté mi camisa del suelo—. Qué inoportuno. Tendré que buscarme otro entretenimiento.»

Regresé a la habitación de Serena y me alegré de ver que se había quedado dormida. Me acomodé en el sillón que había a su lado y fruncí el entrecejo al ver que tenía la ropa húmeda. En el colegio había aprendido lo bastante sobre los humanos como para saber que se quedaría fría. Fui a taparla con una de las mantas, pero justo en aquel momento hizo un gesto de dolor entre sueños. Supe que estaba pensando en él.

«Que le den, ya me odiará por ello más tarde.»

Me metí en la cama con ella, con cuidado de no alterar su postura. Al cabo de un segundo, relajó la cara y entrelazó los pies con los míos. Su respiración se tornó más regular y su expresión más serena.

Me acerqué y le di un beso en la nuca.

—Dulces sueños, Serena.


	28. Capitulo 28

—Tienes tres segundos para quitarme el brazo de encima y apartarte dos metros —gruñí cuando el sol comenzó a entrar a través de aquellas gasas más bien patéticas.

—Buenos días para ti también —rió Darien, tomándose su tiempo para retirarse.

Tenía el cuerpo rígido y, tal y como Fiore había predicho, dolorido. Volví a gruñir cuando Darien me hizo volverme para tumbarme boca arriba.

—Vamos, tienes que comer algo. Órdenes del médico.

—No quiero comer.

Volví a darme la vuelta y enterré la cara en la almohada. «No quiero moverme de aquí jamás», pensé.

—Tienes que comer —replicó, palmeando la almohada.

—Eso lo dirás tú. ¿Y desde cuándo te he dado permiso para dormir en mi cama?

En esta ocasión los golpecitos me los dio a mí.

—No tienes buen despertar, ¿eh? Bueno, si quieres estar sola, me parece bien. Yo me voy a la cocina porque necesito beber algo urgentemente.

—No quiero comer —repetí.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho —le oí decir antes de que la puerta se cerrara de golpe.

Pretendía quedarme donde estaba, pero cada susurro del viento fuera resonaba contra la ventana, y la soledad de la habitación comenzó a cernerse sobre mí. Así que me levanté de un salto y me dirigí hacia el vestidor y el aseo. Me lavé la cara y me cepillé los dientes. Estaba vertiendo un poco de enjuague bucal en el tapón cuando se me resbaló de las manos y comenzó a caer hacia el suelo enmoquetado. Viéndolo casi a cámara lenta, me agaché y lo cogí... con la abertura hacia arriba. No se derramó ni una gota. Arqueé una ceja. «Está claro que antes no podría haber hecho algo así.»

Cuando llegué al piso de abajo, me encontré el vestíbulo de la entrada desierto y ambas puertas abiertas de par en par. Me quedé parada y después eché a correr, como una niña con miedo a que algo la persiga.

Al llegar a la cocina descubrí que Darien tenía un compañero: Andrew. Estaban charlando cuando entré, pero se callaron de inmediato en cuanto me vieron.

—Buenos días —dijo Andrew.

No le devolví el saludo y rodeé la encimera evitando el contacto visual. Una manzana llegó rodando a mi lado, y Darien sirvió agua caliente en una taza para prepararme un té. Al poco, sorbí la bebida caliente con cuidado y experimenté un déjà vu: era como el día de mi primer desayuno con la preciosa cocina de Varnley. Lo que me hizo sentir incómoda fue que en aquel momento era Darien quien se estaba haciendo cargo de mis necesidades humanas, mientras que entonces yo había tratado de evitar a aquel vampiro con todas mis fuerzas. Y ahora era Andrew la piedra en mi zapato.

Andrew me observaba mientras me comía la manzana. Yo tenía la mirada clavada en las baldosas del suelo. Darien abrió el frigorífico, se metió en la boca medio paquete de jamón y bebió sangre directamente de la botella para ayudarse a tragarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Andrew. Asentí con los labios fruncidos y una expresión sombría en la cara que decía que no lo estaba—. ¿Lo bastante bien como para hablar?

—¿Sobre qué? Hay muchas cosas de las que podríamos hablar. De quesos. De tizas. De chocolate. Del hecho de que me atacaron. Del hecho de que soy vuestra rehén. Del hecho de que toda esta situación es una mierda. Tú eliges —contesté con la voz sorprendentemente acerada.

—Sobre cómo me siento.

—Muy bien, ¿y cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Estás feliz? ¿Triste? Seguro que mejor que yo, en cualquier caso.— Hablo en serio, Serena.

Junto al frigorífico, Darien nos escrutaba con las cejas enarcadas pero sin decir una sola palabra.

Respiré hondo.

—Mira, Andrew, no siento lo mismo por ti. No puedo. Y menos cuando Michiru siente lo que siente. Y lo lamento, porque eres un gran chico, sobre todo para ser vampiro. Pero la verdad es que no deberías perder el tiempo conmigo. Búscate a una buena vampira que no sea exactamente lo opuesto a ti. Como Michiru. Éste no es mi mundo. No funcionaría.

Intenté ser lo más diplomática posible haciendo hincapié en los sentimientos de Michiru, pero por dentro no paraba de gritar preguntándome por qué había tenido que sacar el tema en aquel momento.

«¿No podía esperar unos días?»

—Pero afróntalo, Sere, no vas a salir de ésta siendo humana. ¿De verdad piensas que tu padre puede sacarte de aquí? ¿En serio crees que puedes largarte sin más? ¿Es que acaso quieres marcharte? —terminó fulminándome con la mirada.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—Puede que no sea un buen momento para hablar de esto —intervino Darien tras apoyarse en la encimera.

—Que te jodan, Darien —le espetó Andrew.

Su amigo se irguió y levantó las manos dando un silbido.

—No mates al mensajero.

—Tú vas a ser esa buena vampira, Sere. Mejor que Michiru. Puede que no ocurra pronto. Pero lo serás, porque sé que no puedes vivir así durante toda la vida. ¿No lo entiendes? Todo esto es una estrategia de distracción. Estamos esperando a que cedas. ¡Y yo también esperaré hasta que cedas, te guste o no!

Me sentí como si me hubieran dado una bofetada. Darien apretó los dientes y se pasó una mano por la cara. Andrew tenía la respiración agitada.

—Me llamo Serena, no Sere.

Dejando el té prácticamente intacto, me fui de la cocina. «No necesito esto. No tengo que aguantar esto.» Sin embargo, Andrew salió detrás de mí y, justo cuando ponía un pie sobre la alfombra del salón, me agarró por un brazo y me obligó a volverme.

—Si me niegas tu afecto, al menos dime una cosa —exigió en un tono de voz que jamás le había oído. «Odio.»—. No se lo negarías a Darien, ¿no es así?

Mi rostro se contrajo en una mueca de enfado.

—¡Lo haría y lo he hecho!

—No puedo creerte —susurró Andrew—. Te esperaré. Lo haré.

No me quedé a escucharlo. Subí la escalera a toda velocidad, y dudé antes de encerrarme en mi habitación. Me di cuenta de que me estaba comportando como una estúpida. Las ventanas de mi habitación estaban cerradas a cal y canto. No había forma de que pudiera entrar.

Cogí un par de calcetines limpios y me los puse para sustituir los que llevaba puestos. Me lancé sobre la cama y metí la cara entre las sábanas recién cambiadas. Disfruté de la completa oscuridad que reinaba tras mis párpados cerrados, aunque sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar.

«Podría haber esperado. No tenía por qué sacar el tema ahora. ¿Se cree que no tengo ya bastante en qué pensar? ¿Es que no bastó con Malachite?»

Su nombre me hacía sentir sucia, contaminada. Era como si hubiera quemado las zonas de mi piel por las que habían pasado sus manos y sus colmillos y me hubiera dejado para que me abrasara y me derrumbase.

«No puedes hundirte —me dijo mi voz—. Tú eres más fuerte que eso.»

—Muévete, Nena. Estás ocupando toda la cama.

Estuve a punto de dar un bote al oír la voz, pero me relajé de nuevo sobre el colchón cuando me di cuenta de que era Darien. No me moví. Al cabo de un momento, oí que los muelles del final de la cama se quejaban cuando se apoyó sobre ellos.

—Se está comportando como un capullo porque no está acostumbrado a que las chicas humanas lo rechacen, ya sabes.

—Soy una dampira, ¿recuerdas? —contesté. Las mantas amortiguaron mis palabras.

—No hay tanta diferencia.

Me tumbé boca arriba y me incorporé para recostarme sobre las almohadas. «No cederé. Pueden esperar cuanto gusten.» Pero no pude mirar a Darien mientras lo pensaba. Tal vez tuviese miedo de que mi cara traicionara mi determinación. Quizá me asustara perder su favor... y en aquel momento, lo necesitaba.

Suspiré.

—¿Hay muchos dampiros?

Asintió.

—Alrededor de mil. Una pequeña parte de la proporción total de vampiros. La mayor parte de ellos son cazadores o asesinos.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—El rango. Los asesinos son más hábiles que los cazadores pero, para ser sinceros, son todos unos cabrones corruptos. Tiendo a no discriminar…

No me sorprendió que los ojos se le pusieran negros. Apoyé la cabeza sobre las rodillas y me sumí en mis propios pensamientos. Intenté hacer desaparecer de mi mente la imagen de Trafalgar Square. «Ya sé que no discriminas.»


	29. Capitulo 29

**_Espero disfruten de este capitulo _**

Darien no regresó durante el resto del día y, al final, me imaginé que debía de haber salido a cazar. Andrew no se acercó a mí y todos los demás me dejaron en paz. Aquello era exactamente lo que no quería: perder al único vampiro que estaba cerca de poder llamar «amigo».

Con la luz del día entrando a raudales por las ventanas, la habitación no me resultaba tan amenazadora y puede que hasta agradeciera pasar un rato a solas. Pero al minuto siguiente me encaramé al antepecho de la ventana y observé el límite del bosque, medio esperando que una figura emergiera de su escondrijo.

«¿Por qué se ha puesto mi vida patas arriba? Debería estar empezando la universidad, no encerrada con unas criaturas que ni siquiera deberían existir.» Y Malachite. ¿Qué había dicho? «¿Que debería morir? ¿Que él me estaba salvando?» Y para coronar el pastel, las palabras que Andrew me había escupido antes se negaban a salir de mi cerebro abarrotado y frenético. «¿En serio crees que puedes largarte sin más? ¿Es que acaso quieres marcharte?»

Debería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta de inmediato, pero no era así, y aquello era lo que me molestaba. «No lo sé —pensé mientras me obligaba a cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir—. De verdad no lo sé.»

Seguía dormida. Pero aun así era consciente de lo que me rodeaba, aunque no completamente. Sentía el viento frío rozándome la piel, lo oía silbando contra el cristal, percibía los ligeros crujidos del suelo. Oía un sonido de metal chirriando. Esto último incluso en mi estado de duermevela, me hizo apretar los dientes. Las gasas se movían ligeramente como agitadas por una brisa suave... como la que podría entrar por una puerta abierta. Las manecillas del reloj continuaban avanzando y distinguía el ruido del polvo que se asentaba sobre los muebles. Durante un instante, me pareció que todo se volvía más oscuro, como si hubieran echado unas cortinas muy tupidas en torno a mi figura durmiente.

Sentí y oí que el colchón se hundía, pero seguí sin abrir los ojos. Noté que una piel fría acariciaba la mía, pero no me moví, ni siquiera pensé en gritar. Sentí su peso perfectamente encajado sobre mí, oí su aliento helado y percibí el ardor de su mirada. Sentí cada centímetro de su magnífico cuerpo esculpido arquearse contra mi cuerpo muerto. Sentí la lujuria y el deseo, la necesidad, no, la sed que palpitaba por sus venas.

Cuando al fin abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fue que la ventana más apartada, casi tan alta como yo y normalmente cerrada, estaba abierta de par en par y dejaba pasar una corriente heladora. Sólo entonces se me pasó por la cabeza que algo no iba bien. Entonces abrí la boca para gritar.

Él gruñó, y apresuradamente me tapó la boca con la mano. Traté de morderle los dedos, pero me vi sometida de inmediato.

—Sé buena —se mofó apretándose más contra mí. Atisbé el centelleo trastornado, lujurioso, de sus iris de color carmesí. Abrí los ojos como platos y guardé silencio, aterrorizada—. Vamos, Nena, sólo una gotita de sangre. Tengo mucha hambre. Lo disfrutarás.

Fruncí el entrecejo y me revolví. Estaba tendido sobre mí y me apretaba el vientre con su entrepierna.

—¡Darien, apártate de mí! —estallé en cuanto me quitó la mano de la boca.

Me contempló desde arriba, con los ojos consumidos por el ansia de sangre. Yo casi podía oler su garganta ardiente, desesperada por apagar su sed.

—Si gritas, te juro que te mataré, así que te sugiero que te estés calladita —murmuró mirándome a los ojos y pronunciando cuidadosamente cada palabra.

Volví a poner gesto de enfado.

—Pero ¿qué hay de la Protección?

Titubeó durante un instante y sus ojos se calmaron un poco.

—Dame tu consentimiento.

Parpadeé. Dijo aquellas palabras casi con pesadumbre.

—¿Qué hay de malo en la sangre de los donantes habituales?

Fue su turno de parpadear.

—No sabe tan bien como la tuya —afirmó con lentitud, como si fuera algo obvio.

Sus ojos estaban cambiando de color rápidamente, dejando el carmesí atrás y recuperando el Azul oscuro a toda prisa. Pero aún captaba el hedor de su deseo. Seguía teniendo sed.

—Por favor... —jadeó.

Su voz era suplicante, desesperada, como el ruego lastimero de un niño famélico. Cerré los ojos y susurré una palabra en la que ni siquiera debería haber pensado.

—Vale.

Inmediatamente, sus ojos volvieron a refulgir con el color de la sangre y yo me tensé bajo su peso. Se echó a reír, pero no fue una carcajada cruel como a las que me tenía acostumbrada, sino de pura y sincera diversión. Su mirada recorrió la camiseta de tirantes y los pantalones cortos con los que me había vestido antes de meterme en la cama y esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

—Déjame ayudarte a disfrutar de esto.

Lenta, muy lentamente, permitió que todo su peso descansara sobre mí. Gemí al sentir que se me comprimía el pecho. Volvió a reír, pero se apartó un par de centímetros. Buscó mi mano con la suya y la encontró pegada a mi costado. Me la acarició durante unos instantes, después de recorrerme el brazo con un solo dedo. Me estremecí ante su contacto y se me puso la piel de gallina.

«No debería estar disfrutando con esto. Casi me dejan seca hace unos días. Debería escapar de sus caricias, debería tener miedo. —Pero no lo hice y no lo tuve—. Y él me salvó.» Tal vez pudiera salvarlo yo a él.

Me pasó la mano por las clavículas, rozando la parte de arriba de mis cicatrices. Entonces me retorcí, pero Darien me había puesto una mano detrás de la espalda y me apretó contra sí. Me la clavó en la columna e hice una mueca de dolor, pero él lo ignoró. Estaba ocupado recorriéndome la vena del cuello con la mano y observando su cadencia atentamente. Bajó la cabeza y yo me puse rígida, a la espera de que estallara el dolor. Pero no fue así. Sus labios suaves comenzaron a besarme el cuello.

—¿Qué... qué estás haciendo? —titubeé.

—Relájate y disfruta —murmuró sin apenas separar la boca de mi cuello. Su aliento hizo que un hormigueo me recorriera la piel y tuve que contener un jadeo.

«No se lo negarías a Darien, ¿no es así?»

En vez de jadear, suspiré, casi internamente, y me relajé poco a poco. Darien, sin prisa, siguió depositando besos tiernos por mi garganta y mi escote hasta llegar a mis cicatrices plateadas, donde se detuvo y absorbió el olor de mi piel antes de comenzar a lamerlas. Di un respingo a causa del cosquilleo. Él rió y volvió a colocar los labios a la altura de mi mandíbula.

Su cabello oscuro me rozó la boca y soplé con suavidad para apartarlo. De repente, volvió a colocar la cabeza en mi cuello y me tensé, segura de que en aquella ocasión sí me mordería. Pero una vez más me besó el cuello, rozándome la piel con los dientes. Pero aquellos besos eran más profundos, más urgentes, y me estremecí bajo su cuerpo.

—Sé que quieres gemir, Nena —ronroneó junto a mi cuello. Deduje, a partir de su tono arrogante y el contorno de sus labios, que estaba sonriendo con suficiencia—. Adelante...

«Ya llegaré a ti, Serena Tsukino.»

Sus manos comenzaron a masajearme el costado. Fruncí los labios mientras los suyos ahondaban en mi cuello con frenesí. Gimoteé. Lo había intentado y había fracasado.

—Ríndete —susurró al tiempo que me rozaba la oreja con la boca. Y lo hice. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de mis labios y me encontré arqueándome contra él compulsivamente, obligando a cada centímetro de mi cuerpo a chocar contra el suyo. Me apretó más contra la cama y otro gemido abandonó mi boca. Volvía a esbozar su sonrisita junto a mi cuello y noté que su mano ascendía por mi costado.

De pronto, me cogió y me apretó contra la pared, lo bastante fuerte como para que el panel de madera se me clavara en la espalda, como aquella primera mañana.

—Sangrarás menos si estás de pie —me explicó—. Limítate a relajarte —susurró, pero yo había vuelto a ponerme rígida, asustada ante la mera visión de sus colmillos. Soltó un suspiro de anticipación—. Te dolerá menos si te relajas.

Me rodeó la cintura con una mano y posó con firmeza la palma sobre la parte baja de mi espalda para atraerme hacia él. Con la otra mano me apartó el cabello de los hombros y expuso mi cuello desnudo. Di un paso tambaleante hacia él.

Me apartó la cabeza hacia un lado sin dejar de acercarse cada vez más a mí y bajó hacia la vena palpitante de mi cuello. Me encogí cuando separó los labios y vi sus colmillos. Su boca llegó a mi cuello y le oí aspirar mi aroma. Sacó la lengua y me lamió en el punto en el que pretendía morderme, justo sobre la vena. Separó un poco más los labios y me besó con suavidad.

Un escalofrío de placer me recorrió de arriba abajo: mi cerebro comenzó a convulsionarse, mi cuerpo se desplomó entre sus brazos y mi determinación se evaporó. En cuanto me sintió languidecer, me clavó los colmillos con fuerza. La sangre comenzó a manar de las heridas y a gotear sobre mi piel.

Abrí la boca para gritar, pero lo único que conseguí emitir fue un quejido amortiguado. Tenía una mano sobre la boca que me obligaba a mantenerla cerrada. Lo sentí beber, respirando rápida y superficialmente, resollando, visualicé los ojos destellantes de rojo y con un hilillo de sangre cayendo por su barbilla. Retrocedí y me apreté contra la pared, pero él volvió a tirar de mí hacia adelante.

—No grites —me advirtió, y volvió a agachar la cabeza. Me encogí.

—Duele... —gimoteé a través de sus dedos, trémula.

Para mi sorpresa, sus ojos se suavizaron, pero no cedió, pues me hundió los colmillos en el cuello una vez más. Mientras Darien continuaba bebiendo, mi mandíbula se iba tensando cada vez más en un intento por ignorar la horrible sensación de drenaje. Era como un análisis de sangre que hubiera salido mal, muy mal.

Pensar en lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo hizo que se me nublara la vista y, cómo no, segundos después me desmayé y caí contra su hombro. Darien se apartó de inmediato, y yo entorné los ojos cuando me cogió.

—¡Vaya! —jadeó mientras me sujetaba. Yo sentí que me enderezaba, comprimida entre la pared y su cuerpo helado—. ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con la voz llena de verdadera preocupación. Asentí temblorosa—. Creo que estoy saciado.

Rió para tratar de relajar el ambiente. Yo volví a asentir y respiré hondo unas cuantas veces a pesar del esfuerzo que me suponía. Estaba recuperando la visión y las palpitaciones de mi cabeza iban remitiendo. Sentí un cosquilleo extraño en el cuello, justo donde estaban las heridas, y levanté una mano para tocarlas.

Lo que deberían haber sido dos horribles heridas no eran más que dos pequeñas incisiones que se estaban suturando solas.

—¿Có... cómo es posible es... esto? —dije, pero él se inclinó hacia adelante y me susurró al oído:— Los vampiros son una fantasía, Nena. Todo es posible.

—Pero...

—Pasa siempre que tomamos sangre. Si no, te desangrarías hasta morir. ¿No te habías dado cuenta antes?

Sacudí la cabeza en un gesto de negación.

—Pero entonces, cuando él me mordió, ¿por qué perdí tanta sangre?

—Se la bebió toda —contestó Darien sin rodeos.

Apartó la mirada, yo clavé la mía en el suelo. La sangre se estaba secando, coagulándose sobre mi piel y dejando regueros de color carmesí por todo mi pecho y mi cuello. Fui a secármela, pero Darien me cogió la mano.

—Permíteme.

Puso la cabeza a la altura de mi pecho y recorrió con la lengua el escote de mi camiseta. Poco a poco fue ascendiendo hacia mi cuello, lamiendo la sangre, y, a juzgar por la lentitud de su avance, estaba saboreando hasta la última gota. Comenzó a acariciarme de nuevo un costado con la mano.

—Joder, qué bueno eres... —exhalé sin pretender que me oyera.

—Lo sé.

Soltó una risita grave y continuó bajando los labios cada vez más y más, hasta que me di cuenta de que me había apartado la camiseta y se me veía el sujetador. Me quedé de piedra.

—Darien. —Me ignoró—. ¡Darien!

Lo empujé utilizando la mano que no tenía vendada mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. Levantó la mirada hacia mí y vi que tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—No hagas eso —dije titubeando, aún reprimiendo el llanto.

—¿Por qué?

Su ignorancia liberó algo y mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Me señalé las cicatrices, dividida entre la rabia y el dolor, aunque el miedo lo ensombrecía todo.

—Estuve a punto de ser violada hace menos de una semana. ¡¿Por qué crees que es?! —chillé.

—Antes estabas bien —dijo, aún ceñudo.

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad.

—¡Casi me muero! Y sé que todo fue por mi estúpida culpa y que debería haberte escuchado, y que fui una idiota, pero todo esto... ¡es demasiado! Y ahora Andrew está enfadado y yo estoy tan jodidamente asustada... Temo por mí, por mi familia, por la humanidad, ¡por vosotros! ¡Por tu familia! No quiero que mi padre le haga daño a nadie. ¡No quiero una guerra! —Rompí a llorar, incapaz de continuar. Él se quedó allí, estupefacto, observándome como si fuera una criatura peligrosa a la que hubiese que tratar con extrema precaución—. Y tú ni siquiera puedes abrir la boca —proseguí entre sollozos—. ¡Tú, estúpido, arrogante, creído y despiadado príncipe vampiro! Le golpeé el pecho con los puños intentando hacerle daño, pero fracasando estrepitosamente.

Traté de apartarlo de mí, pero Darien me atrajo hacia sí y me dio un enorme abrazo.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró—. Muchísimo.

Tenía uno de los brazos firmemente sobre mi espalda y con la otra mano me acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza. Yo lloraba descontroladamente sobre su pecho. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, conseguí calmarme. Mis lágrimas se secaron, mis sollozos comenzaron a desvanecerse.

—Perdona —dije entre dientes, mirando al suelo.

Estaba avergonzada. Derrumbarme delante de Darien se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina, y no me apetecía mantenerla. Él se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta, como si todas las noches tuviera a chicas llorando entre los brazos.

—Alan atrapará a Malachite, no te preocupes. Y entonces no volverás a tener miedo de él. Jamás. El resto tendrás que resolverlo por ti misma.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —farfullé con sarcasmo.

Se echó a reír y se acercó más a mí.

—Pero tendrás que admitir que hace un rato estabas excitada.

Apoyó la frente contra la mía, y vi que aquella sonrisita arrogante y tan propia de él le adornaba un rostro casi demasiado perfecto.

—No, no lo estaba —repliqué a la defensiva. Luego, le di un puñetazo en el estómago. Ni se inmutó.

«Mentirosa», susurró mi voz, y detecté un dejo casi siniestro, como si, en efecto, estuviera mintiendo.

Darien se apartó de repente de mí y su frente fría se apartó de la mía. Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa presuntuosa y distinguí las puntas de sus resplandecientes colmillos.

—Algún día te seduciré, Serena Tsukino —dijo, dejando escapar un débil suspiro.

Cerré los ojos, muerta de risa.

—En tus sueños, principito.

—La fantasía son los sueños...

Abrí los ojos poco a poco y me lo encontré mirándome fijamente, con los labios a escasos centímetros de los míos. Estaba pegado a mí, y nuestros pechos se hinchaban y deshinchaban al mismo ritmo. Había apoyado las manos contra la pared, una a cada lado de mi cabeza.

De pronto se apartó de mí y volvió la cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

—Viene alguien.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Se me había acelerado el corazón. Su expresión estaba a medio camino entre la alarma y la decepción. Fue una mirada efímera, no pudo durar más de un segundo, pero me bastó para verla.

Me rodeó la cintura con las manos y me lanzó hacia la cama. Sorprendentemente, no aterricé despatarrada sobre las suaves mantas. Se detuvo y me lanzó otra mirada. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber lo que quería decir: «No se lo digas nunca a nadie».

Parpadeé, y ya se había marchado.

Oí unos pasos que se acercaban a mi puerta, crujidos, y me entró el pánico. Miré hacia la ventana abierta y las gasas que ondeaban al viento. La puerta se abrió y vi a Andrew. Volví a mirar a la ventana. Estaba cerrada.

Fruncí el entrecejo, pero en seguida relajé la expresión cuando Andrew se sentó a los pies de mi cama.— ¿Estás bien? He oído un ruido.

—Estoy bien. ¿Un ruido?

—Sí, alguien que hablaba, que suplicaba en realidad. No habrán sido otra vez esas pesadillas, ¿verdad? ¿Y por qué no estás en la cama?

—¿En la cama? Sí, bueno. Supongo que debo de haber tenido una pesadilla —contesté sin mucha convicción y con la esperanza de que se tragara la excusa.

—¿Volvía a ser sobre un vampiro? —Sacudí la cabeza—. No estás bien, ¿verdad? Estás toda acalorada.

—¿Ah... sí? —tartamudeé.

Me llevé una mano a la cara para comprobarlo. Tenía las mejillas calientes y las palmas de las manos un tanto sudorosas.

—¿Quieres hablar? —me preguntó con ternura.

Una oleada de culpa por mentirle me recorrió de arriba abajo.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —contesté en un tono más desafiante de lo que pretendía.

Entornó un poco los ojos, pero lo dejó pasar. Durante un rato reinó el silencio, y me pasé todo aquel tiempo deseando que se marchara, temiendo que se diese cuenta de quién había sido la causa de aquellas «súplicas» de antes.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, habló:

—Oye, Serena, quiero disculparme por lo que te he dicho antes. Ha sido cruel. Sé que debes de estar pasando un infierno, y no quiero disgustarte más. Ha sido muy egoísta por mi parte. —Agitó la cabeza y mi corazón se derritió un poquito cuando vi verdadero arrepentimiento en su mirada—. Y sé que rechazarías a Darien si alguna vez él intentara algo contigo, sexo o sangre. Sé que eres lo bastante fuerte para no dejar que te seduzca. Así que también quiero pedirte perdón por eso.

Se me abrió la boca y retrocedí levemente. Fijé la mirada en la ventana y la dejé allí durante unos instantes.

—¿Serena?

Me volví hacia Andrew y me di cuenta de que me estaba observando con gran atención. Miré las sábanas con culpabilidad. «No puedo permitir que se disculpe por algo que no es verdad. Algo que acaba de demostrarse falso hace apenas unos instantes.»

«¿Y tú qué eres, una jodida mártir?», siseó mi voz. El tono siniestro no había desaparecido.

—Andrew, no tienes que pedir perdón. Estabas enfadado, y a veces todos decimos y hacemos cosas estúpidas.

«Al menos yo, está claro.»

—Eso es justo lo que quería decir. Estaba enfadado contigo porque no sientes nada por mí. Eso está mal. Pero, por favor, dime que podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Se me volvió a abrir la boca, no sabía qué decir. Asentí y tartamudeé:

—Sí... sí po... por supuesto.

Se abalanzó sobre mí y me rodeó con sus brazos musculosos para darme un fuerte abrazo.

«¿Por qué no puede gustarle Michiru? —pensé con desesperación—. ¿Por qué permitió que pasara esto?»

«Porque ningún hombre puede controlar sus pasiones», contestó mi voz con frialdad.

«Cállate —pensé—. De hecho, ¡sal de mi cabeza! ¡Déjame en paz! —grité mentalmente, y cerré los ojos con fuerza para no echarme a llorar una vez más.

«Nunca te dejaré, Serena, estaremos juntas para toda la eternidad. Soy una parte de ti.»

Andrew se apartó y buscó mi rostro con la mirada, pero yo desvié la mía al tiempo que mi voz se desvanecía en la nada.

—Yo también lo siento, Andrew —musité.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó sorprendido.

—No podías saberlo.

Sacudí la cabeza y él estiró una mano y me acarició la mejilla. Seguía examinándome con gran atención y, cohibida, me coloqué unos cuantos mechones de pelo sobre las heridas aún abiertas que me había hecho Darien.

—Serena...

Contuve la respiración al mirarlo a los ojos. Cambiaban de tono a toda velocidad, todos los colores del espectro brillaban en ellos con intensidad.

—Serena, lo siento, no puedo controlarlo durante más tiempo. Me está matando. Puede que algún día lo entiendas si te conviertes en uno de nosotros, pero, por favor, perdóname.

—¿Perdonarte por qué?

Se inclinó hacia mí con la mano aún en mi mejilla.

—Por esto.

Sus labios chocaron contra los míos y se me paró el corazón. Se me paró literalmente. Me quedé petrificada por completo durante un momento, sin saber qué hacer. Sus labios insistían tiernamente sobre los míos, suplicando algún tipo de reacción.

Y vaya si reaccioné cuando unos sentimientos desconcertantes y fantásticos estallaron en mi interior y se apoderaron de mi corazón y de mi mente. La sangre comenzó a circular a toda prisa por mis venas y arrastró a mi cuerpo hacia el frenesí.

Había besado a muchos chicos, hombres. Pero no había nada que pudiera compararse con aquello. Amor... la palabra «amor» no cubría lo que sentía en aquel momento.

El Atlántico no era lo bastante profundo para contener la sensación de naufragio de mi estómago. Mi felicidad era demasiado desbordante para comprender siquiera lo que sentía en aquel instante. La culpa que crecía en mi pecho eclipsó mi consternación. Y lo más aterrador de todo era que quería más.

Me recorrió los labios con la lengua buscando una entrada que le facilité de buen grado. Me invadió la boca, los dientes, y se retiró cuando yo hice lo mismo. Supliqué que me dejara entrar en él, pasé la lengua por aquellos colmillos afilados que me arañaban los labios. Andrew se acercó y me empujó contra el cabecero de la cama. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas estiradas, me apartó el pelo de los hombros y enredó las manos entre mis mechones alborotados.

Nos separamos minutos después, los dos jadeantes. Mi pecho subía y bajaba como si acabara de hacer una carrera campo a través mientras esperaba a que mi mente se acompasara con mi corazón… y a que mi corazón se acompasara con mis sentidos.

Sólo cuando lo consiguieron, me di cuenta de verdad de lo que acababa de hacer. Andrew apartó la mano de mi mejilla y buscó la mía. Trató de cogérmela con cuidado, pero la rechacé de inmediato y levanté la vista para mirarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Serena?

—Deberías marcharte ya —contesté con frialdad, extirpando de mis palabras todas las emociones a excepción de la hostilidad. Su rostro, lleno de esperanza, de esperanza cruel, se hundió, y los ojos se le tornaron de un color gris acerado.

—Sere, yo...

—Vete.

Asintió, sin decir una palabra, y se apartó de mí. Antes de marcharse, echó una mirada atrás. Una mirada lastimera, desesperada y desgraciada antes de cerrar la puerta silenciosamente. Sentí una presión en el pecho y los ojos comenzaron a escocerme. Mi respiración era cada vez más superficial y la rabia iba en aumento, junto con la vergüenza y una creciente sensación de desesperanza cuando el peso de lo que acababa de pasar se posó sobre mis hombros.

«Pero nada de desesperanza. Todo esto es culpa mía.»

Quería gritarles tanto a Darien como a Andrew por aprovecharse de mí, por utilizarme, o mejor aún, rebobinarlo todo y pararme los pies a mí misma. Con ese pensamiento, me lancé hacia el aseo del vestidor y con agua fría me refresqué las manos, que aún me ardían.

«Sólo que no me han utilizado. Yo estaba dispuesta. Yo lo quería. Aún lo quiero. Lo deseaba a pesar de todo lo que me ha ocurrido.

»Pero ¿qué —o a quién— deseaba más?»

**_A quien cree que Serena quiere o desea mas?_**

**_o por cual de los dos se decidirá?_**

**_Un abrazo _**


	30. Capitulo 30

La brisa me revolvió el cabello cuando me apoyé contra la barandilla de piedra del balcón. «No debería haberlo hecho. Ha sido estúpido... tonto... irracional.»

Casi sonreí al darme cuenta de que hablaba igual que mi padre. Tal vez sus sermones hubieran dado resultado. Pero el hecho de que admitiese que era un idiota de primera no significaba que pudiera hacer desaparecer lo sucedido.

Las comisuras de mis labios descendieron y suspiré. Las cosas habrían sido más sencillas si la hubiera matado en Trafalgar Square... mucho más sencillas. Pero por algún motivo no podía arrepentirme de mi decisión. Seguía sin saber por qué había actuado de aquel modo aquella noche. Lo adecuado habría sido matarla, beberme toda su sangre y depositar sus restos en algún lugar discreto. Al igual que hicimos con los cazadores aquella noche. No deberíamos haber dejado huellas, pero lo hicimos. Yo lo hice.

Volví a suspirar, frustrado conmigo mismo. Mi padre se había puesto furioso, más que furioso, cuando lo descubrió. Tan furioso que nos había confinado a los seis en Varnley durante dos meses. Por supuesto, yo ya había desobedecido aquella orden un millar de veces, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

«¿Por qué la dejé vivir aquel día?» Tal vez fuera por su piel pálida, resplandeciente bajo el brillo de las farolas, tan parecida a la nuestra mientras permanecía allí sentada, perpleja cuando me volví hacia ella al captar su seductor aroma en el momento en que cambió el viento. O quizá fueran sus ojos de color azul, un color normal para una humana, pero aquellos ojos que se abrieron como platos cuando su mirada recayó sobre la carnicería que habíamos hecho. Puede que fuera su actitud. Incluso ante la amenaza de la muerte, había conservado el sarcasmo. O tal vez fuera sólo la idea de tener a una humana por aquí... un juguete y una fuente constante de alimento.

Hasta yo podía admirar la fuerza de Serena. Había mantenido la compostura pese a todo; incluso después del criminal acto de Malachite, había sido capaz de conservar su lengua afilada, de enfrentarse a Andrew y de seguir adelante. Pero lo que acababa de experimentar me ponía nervioso. Había sido un atisbo de otra cosa, de algo no tan fuerte.

Golpeé la palma de la mano contra la piedra y gruñí. Unas nubes oscuras ocultaron la luna y comenzó a llover, lentamente al principio, pero más fuerte a cada momento. Suspiré y volví adentro, pero no antes de mirar por las ventanas en penumbra de Serena. Sabía que Andrew estaba allí.

Cerré las puertas silenciosamente a mi espalda, ajusté el cierre y eché las cortinas. Me dirigí hacia la cama y cogí un papel del cajón de mi mesilla de noche. No solía darles demasiado valor sentimental a las cosas, pero el fragmento de papel manchado por las lágrimas que sujetaba entre los dedos significaba más para mí que la inmortalidad. Me senté en la cama y bajo la mirada vigilante de los ojos esmeralda de mi madre y los grises acerados de mi padre, leí en silencio la primera línea. Su retrato se cernía sobre mí, dominando la repisa, un recordatorio constante de tiempos más felices.

«Mi querido y amado hijo Darien...»

No volví la hoja. No pude volver la hoja.

**_Los vampiros no son criaturas amables y cariñosas. No está en su naturaleza cambiar o adaptarse para aceptar a otros. Su amor no es lo que los humanos llamarían amor, y la lujuria los consume a un nivel que nunca comprenderemos. No se hacen viejos como nosotros, sino que envejecen como lo hace la piedra: se marchitan gradualmente, perecen lentamente, tan despacio que es imperceptible. Pero al final, la piedra es un elemento eterno, como lo son ellos._**

Había encontrado ese fragmento en un libro de la biblioteca. Era una guía para humanos atrapados en el mundo de los vampiros... y su existencia me había dado la primera razón para reír de verdad desde lo de Malachite. No podía convertirme en aquello. Era una dampira, una sombra de aquello de lo que ellos eran capaces, y así era como esperaba que siempre fuera…

«¿Qué eres, una jodida poeta?», me preguntó mi voz, y en mi cabeza resonó una risilla burlona. La ignoré.

Cincuenta y cuatro días llevaba en Varnley. Casi dos meses. Atravesé el salón de camino hacia la cocina. Me estremecí cuando una brisa fría me rozó. «Se acerca el invierno», pensé.

Me detuve cuando oí un movimiento.

—Deberías guardar mucho mejor tu mente, Serena, en serio.

Era una voz suave y amable, pero aun así amenazadora. «¿Una mujer?» Miré nerviosa a mi alrededor, buscando el origen de aquellas palabras. También levanté unas barreras enormes en torno a mi mente y me concentré en el frío, y sólo en el frío, de la estancia.

—Detrás de ti, Serena.

Me di la vuelta a toda prisa. Nada.

—¡¿Quién coño eres?! —grité. Mi respiración se estaba volviendo entrecortada y áspera.

—Sé lo que pasó entre Andrew y tú, zorrilla humana.

Me golpearon la cabeza contra la pared y chillé. Parpadeé, aturdida. Cuando recuperé la vista, me las arreglé para concentrarme en la cara que había delante de la mía.

—Pero ¿qué coño pasa? —protesté—. ¿Michiru?

Me sujetó contra la pared. Sus iris brillaban con un tono verde jade mezclado con aquel horrible carmesí. Las pupilas se le contraían cuando sus ojos abandonaban el negro.

—¡Lo besaste, puta asquerosa! Sabes que me gusta y aun así seguiste adelante. ¿Qué cojones pasa contigo?

Me quedé allí estupefacta durante un momento hasta que la rabia me inundó.

—¡No soy una puta! ¡Y en cuanto a qué cojones pasa conmigo, lo que yo quiero saber es qué cojones pasa contigo!

Hizo más presión sobre mis brazos y me clavó las uñas.

—¡Ni siquiera lo niegas! ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste? —Frunció el entrecejo y arrugó la nariz —. ¡No puedo creerme que una humana entre aquí sin más, llore un poquito y consiga lo que le salga de las narices!

—¿Eso es lo que crees? Bueno, permíteme que te explique una cosita. —Imité su expresión ceñuda—. Nunca tocaría a uno de tu especie. Así que tal vez deberías ir y preguntarle a Andrew en persona qué ocurrió, ¡porque está claro que yo no lo empecé!

Le dediqué una sonrisa e hice ademán de marcharme. No se me pasó por la cabeza que Michiru podría estar realmente enfadada y que la rabia podría despertarle la sed de sangre. Ni siquiera podría haber pensado que Michiru me haría daño.

—¡Mentirosa! Tus recuerdos lo dicen todo. Te gustó, ¿no es así? Probablemente el mejor beso que te hayan dado jamás. Pero ¡no vas a conseguir más! Mantente alejada de Andrew o de lo contrario...

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿O de lo contrario, qué?

Me puso un dedo en la mejilla. Sus uñas, pintadas de morado, estaban afiladas, aptas para lacerar la carne. Así que cuando me recorrió el cuello lentamente con una de ellas, penetró en mi piel, dejando tras de sí un arañazo sanguinolento. Se llevó el dedo a la boca y saboreó mi sangre.

—Dulce. Y no sé, tal vez le diga a todo el mundo que cierto hermano mío pasó un buen rato contigo anoche. Estoy segura de que les encantaría saber que la pobrecita Serena ya está recuperada del ataque.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—¡No serás capaz!

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo haré si te mantienes alejada de Andrew. Que tengas un buen día, Serena, zorra.

Sonrió, se dio la vuelta y desapareció dejándome patidifusa.

«¡Me está chantajeando!»

Había visto lo que los celos pueden hacerle a la gente, pero jamás me habría imaginado que Michiru fuera de ésas.

«No tengo opción.»

Me limpié la sangre del cuello y respiré hondo varias veces para calmarme. La serenidad era fundamental. Despacio, me dirigí de nuevo hacia la cocina, aún tratando de respirar hondo. Esperaba y rogaba que el arañazo no fuera muy obvio e, incómoda, me puse el pelo sobre la cara. En la cocina nadie hizo ningún comentario, pero la mirada de Darien no se apartó de mí durante todo el tiempo que estuve comiendo.

—¡Por favor, juega conmigo! —suplicó Chibi al tiempo que se me agarraba a las rodillas. Traté de librarme de ella sin apartar la mirada de la puerta—. Serena —continuó lloriqueando—, ¡por favor, preciosa, juega conmigo!

—Chibi —le contesté exasperada cuando me cogió la mano. Yo estaba sentada en el último peldaño de la escalera del vestíbulo de la entrada y me negaba a moverme—. Te he dicho mil veces que no me apetece, ¿de acuerdo?

Liberé mi mano de la suya, sorprendentemente fuerte, y comenzaron a temblarle los labios. Por alguna razón, no sentía pena por ella como solía ocurrirme. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Chibi me había reclutado para que la ayudara a buscar a sus desaparecidas niñeras —no habíamos encontrado a ninguna— y, resignada, había accedido a cuidar de ella mientras los demás asistían a una reunión del consejo. El vestíbulo de la entrada estaba vacío, sin mayordomos, pues la mayor parte de ellos se encontraban en la reunión. Pero aquélla era la menor de mis inquietudes.

Estaba más preocupada por Michiru. Si sabía lo de Andrew, ¿por qué no iba a saber lo de mi padre?

—Gritaré si no juegas conmigo, Serena.

—Mira, Chibi, si te doy una vuelta a caballito, ¿dejarás de pedírmelo?

Asintió con entusiasmo y dio un gritito como respuesta. Con un suspiro, la cogí en brazos y me la cargué sobre la espalda. Chilló emocionada cuando me puse a dar vueltas; sus minúsculos brazos me asfixiaban cuando se agarraba a mi cuello. Al cabo de un rato, me detuve, mareada. El aire se había tornado mucho más frío y me pregunté si la reunión del consejo habría concluido.

La sala se estabilizó. Y una risa callada pareció invadirme los oídos. Una risa que reconocí: una risa condescendiente y áspera.

Me di la vuelta lentamente mientras dejaba que Chibi se deslizara desde mis brazos hasta el suelo. Las dobles puertas de la entrada estaban abiertas y habría tres figuras recortadas contra el crepúsculo. Una de ellas llevaba un cuerpo sangriento en las manos; la infortunada víctima yacía inerte, con los brazos retorcidos en posiciones que tenían que ser muy dolorosas.

Mi mirada se quedó atrapada en la del hombre del medio, cuya capa de color carmesí oscuro ondeaba al viento. Su risa frenética retumbó por toda la habitación y Chibi se escabulló detrás de mí.

—Te niegas a morirte, ¿no es así, Serena Tsukino?


	31. Capitulo 31

—Pero, su majestad, ¿qué pretende hacer con el resto de la familia Crimson? Ciertamente no pueden continuar asistiendo a la corte después de que su hijo los haya deshonrado así.

—Valerian Crimson ha repudiado a su hijo y por lo tanto le será permitido volver a la corte a su debido tiempo.

Apreté el puño debajo de la mesa.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. Serena no deja de repetir que Malachite Crimson regresará a por ella. Está aterrorizada. Apenas se la puede dejar sola.

Los murmullos estallaron por la habitación ante aquella noticia, y mi otro puño también se cerró cuando los comentarios condescendientes comenzaron a circular, aparentemente negando que Malachite pudiera hacer una cosa así. «Pero no han visto a Serena. Le dijera lo que le dijese Malachite, iba en serio.»

Alan se aclaró la garganta y se puso en pie para dirigirse al consejo. Faltaban muchos miembros en aquella reunión, pues los preparativos para Ad Infinítum, la celebración anual de los seres oscuros, habían comenzado. Beryl era una de los que no estaban presentes, y yo agradecía que así fuera.

—La chica no tiene por qué temer. He rastreado personalmente todo el condado de Kent. Y no soy más que uno de los muchos que están peinando las zonas limítrofes. Tenemos contactos patrullando en las fronteras de Transilvania por si decide regresar a Rumanía. Malachite Crimson ha salido del país, estoy bastante convencido.

Hizo una venia y volvió a tomar asiento.

Alcé la voz:

—No discrepo de ti, Alan, pero pensad en el mensaje que le enviamos a Serena si permitimos que el padre de su violador asista a la corte. Decís que queréis que se convierta por su propia voluntad, pero no nos estáis poniendo precisamente fácil la tarea de convencerla.

Una vez más, se oyeron murmullos de acuerdo, sobre todo por parte de los vampiros más jóvenes, que entendían la mentalidad de Serena mejor que el resto del consejo.

Padre me lanzó una mirada mordaz que yo conocía demasiado bien. «Es mejor mantener cerca a nuestros enemigos —dijo en el interior de mi mente—. Y comparto las sospechas de la señorita Tsukino. Creo que detrás de las acciones de Malachite se escondía un motivo más profundo.»

—La decisión ya ha sido tomada. No hay razón para que la chica entre en contacto con él, en cualquier caso —anunció en voz alta. Su voz resonante nos dijo a todos que no había más que decir sobre el asunto—. Además, ni una sola palabra de lo que ocurrió la noche del Equinoccio de Otoño puede llegar a oídos de Kenji Tsukino. No me cabe ninguna duda de que el primer ministro permitiría que Tsukino siguiera adelante con sus planes si lo descubrieran. La noticia ya se ha extendido, a pesar de la orden de silenciamiento en los medios de comunicación, así que tan sólo puedo instarles a vigilar sus palabras, especialmente entre aquellos que simpatizan con los asesinos.

—¿Y qué hay de la señorita Tsukino? ¿Muestra algún síntoma de rendición? —quiso saber Haruka con sus bruscos modales.

Sellé los labios y me recosté sobre el respaldo de mi silla para ocultarme tanto como me fuese posible. Me alegré de haber decidido sentarme en una de las esquinas. «Anoche me permitió beber su sangre. Está comenzando a flaquear. Pero ¿fue su propia decisión o lo que Malachite le hizo actuó por ella?»

—Darien, estás bastante callado. ¿Tienes alguna idea al respecto? —me preguntó Yaten volviendo su mirada hacia mí.

Su sonrisa exageradamente educada me indicó que volvía a tramar algo. «Sólo Dios sabe qué. Pero ¿por qué siempre tiene que involucrarme a mí?»

—No tengo nada que decir.

—¿Estás totalmente seguro de ello? Estás mucho más cerca de la señorita Tsukino que cualquiera de nosotros.

Hizo un gesto que abarcó toda la sala, y yo seguí el movimiento de su mano. Divisé a Andrew, que estaba sentado en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Tenía los puños apretados, claramente molesto ante la falsa afirmación de Yaten.

Suspiré, pues sabía que Yaten no cejaría en su empeño hasta que me oyera hablar.

—No, no creo que nos odie. Creo que comienza a confiar vagamente en nosotros.

Crucé una pierna sobre la otra y apoyé el tobillo sobre la rodilla. Después, volví a recostarme.

—Pero ¿crees que en algún momento podría querer unirse a nosotros?

Entorné los ojos.

—No podría decírtelo, Yaten. No tengo el don de ver lo que está por llegar —gruñí, y permití que mis labios se curvaran en una pequeña sonrisa.

Hasta que un grito escalofriante atravesó mi rabia. «Su grito.»

Permanecí inmóvil durante un instante antes de levantarme de un salto, derribando la silla, y salir a toda prisa de la sala. Andrew me pisaba los talones. A nuestra espalda, dejamos los rostros horrorizados de los consejeros.

Por mi cabeza volaban los pensamientos más atroces. Serena estaba prácticamente sola. ¿Era posible...?


	32. Capitulo 32

Mi mirada quedó atrapada en la suya durante un instante y el grito dejó de brotar de mis labios, cada vez más secos. Luego la bajé hacia el cadáver de la mujer que descansaba en los brazos de uno de sus cómplices, que observaba a Chibi con una sonrisa enajenada que dejaba a la vista sus colmillos teñidos de rojo. La niña no paraba de mirar a la mujer, y entre la sangre pude distinguir con vaguedad un uniforme blanco y negro, completado con un delantal y unos puños de encaje.

—¡Tata Eve! —vociferó Chibi con los ojos de color azul a punto de salírsele de las órbitas y las lágrimas rodando sin control por sus mejillas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamé al atisbar por primera vez la cara de la mujer. Tenía el cuello agujereado y la sangre manchaba su piel de porcelana y su ropa blanca. De vez en cuando, una gota le resbalaba por la mano, que colgaba inerte en dirección al suelo. Sentí que la bilis ascendía por mi garganta y me la tragué.

Sin volverme, empujé a Chibi para que se colocara justo detrás de mí; quería ocultarla de la atrocidad que se mostraba ante nosotras.

—Caníbales —le escupí a la figura enmarcada por el sol poniente.

Aquello sólo le hizo reír con más fuerza.

—Eso díselo a tu pequeño salvador de ahí detrás.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la habitación, y eché un vistazo por encima del hombro, aunque tratando de no apartar del todo la mirada de Malachite. Allí, en la esquina de la habitación, estaba Darien, y los miembros del consejo comenzaron a entrar a la carrera en el vestíbulo. El príncipe temblaba visiblemente, sus puños apretados se estaban tornando morados, y la rabia circuló por sus venas hasta ponerle los ojos negros. Alguien le puso una mano con firmeza sobre el hombro, era Alan, conteniéndolo. Otro vampiro que no reconocí se acercó para ayudarlo.

—Malachite Zech Valerian Crimson, segundo hijo de lord Valerian Crimson, conde de Valaquia, por la presente se le acusa del ataque e intento de violación de una humana bajo la Protección del Rey y de la Corona y deberá aguardar el juicio bajo pena de muerte. Desde este momento, queda privado de cualquier derecho que le corresponda a un vampiro bajo las leyes y los tratados de los seres oscuros. Además, me reservo el derecho de desterrar a su familia de la corte real —declaró el rey en toda su amenazadora gloria mientras, lentamente, se acercaba hacia donde estábamos Chibi y yo.

Otros seis vampiros se adelantaron, recelosos de los tres que permanecían ante ellos. Malachite también dio un paso al frente.

—Artemis... ¿Puedo llamarte así ahora que ya no tengo ningún derecho? Yo lo veo justo. — Sonrió con arrogancia—. ¿De verdad esperas que me quede callado? No guardaría silencio aunque éste fuera mi último aliento. —Me recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada descaradamente, deteniéndose en las cicatrices que con tanto placer me había provocado. Suspiró—. Es una pena que destrozaran una cosita tan bonita, que tal vez algún día sea una cosa bella, ¿no creéis?

«Destrozada...»

—Morirás por lo que le has hecho —gruñó Darien a mis espaldas.

—Sé que así será, Darien. Ésa es la razón por la que he llegado a la conclusión de que, si debo morir por una criatura tan patética, bien podría lograr lo que pretendía hacer en un principio. Apenas tuve tiempo de gritar antes de que se abalanzara sobre mí, con la boca abierta de par en par y la mirada clavada en mi cuello. Sentí que alguien arrancaba a Chibi de mis piernas.

Pero el dolor no llegó.

Sobre el suelo polvoriento del camino de entrada, rodaban dos borrones, Malachite y Darien, ambos tratando de alcanzar el cuello del otro, intentando frenéticamente vencer a su adversario. Los dos vampiros que acompañaban a Malachite acabaron en el suelo con Andrew y Zafiro encima, luchando por respirar, pues su envergadura no servía de nada ante la velocidad de los vampiros más jóvenes. El cuerpo de la niñera quedó tirado en el suelo, olvidado, aún rezumando sangre.

Aparté la mirada cuando la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones de los corazones de los cómplices de Malachite, el miedo grabado para siempre en sus rostros, y me encontré observando a unas veinte criaturas sedientas de sangre, todas con los ojos rojos, todas relamiéndose los labios, todas intensamente concentradas en el baño de sangre que se desplegaba ante nosotros. Unos cuantos inhalaron el nauseabundo olor que flotaba en el aire y rugieron y escupieron cuando el hedor les abrasó la garganta. Aun así se contuvieron.

Es decir, hasta que Darien bajó los colmillos hacia la garganta de Malachite y le abrió el cuello en dos de un desgarrón. Grité mientras le arrancaban a Malachite los tendones y los músculos del esqueleto, un monstruo tras otro lanzándose sobre su cadáver desfigurado. Una sola uña bastó para abrirle el estómago, y los vampiros se agacharon para beber la sangre de sus órganos como si fueran despojos.

Cerré la boca con fuerza, pero no dejé de tener náuseas.

Chibi echó a correr, pero no antes de que yo le agarrara la mano e hiciera un gesto de negación con la cabeza. Pero cuando se volvió hacia mí, abrió su diminuta boca y me mostró sus colmillos de alfiler. Husmeó el aire y tiró de mi mano tratando de liberarse para ir hacia los cadáveres. De pronto, se dio la vuelta y me clavó los colmillos en la palma de la mano. Di un grito y aparté la mano para frotarme las dos incisiones. Chibi se fue a toda prisa, con su vestido agitándose tras ella contra sus tobillos. Se detuvo delante del cuerpo de su niñera.

Lo contempló durante un instante antes de cogerle una mano entre las suyas y llevársela a los labios como si quisiera darle un último beso de despedida. En lugar de eso, le agujereó la carne y comenzó a libarle la sangre a la mujer a través de la muñeca, sorbiéndola como mamaría un bebé.

En aquella ocasión ya no fui capaz de controlarme y me doblé sobre mí misma cuando la bilis manó de mi boca haciendo que me ardiera la garganta y que me escocieran los ojos. Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo.

«Quería a Malachite muerto, pero no de esta forma.»

El estómago se me contrajo una última vez y me sequé la boca con cuidado. Aún sentía arcadas, pero tenía el estómago vacío.

Levanté la mirada para ver a Darien deshaciéndose de lo que había sido Malachite, ahora ya sólo trozos de carne adheridos a los huesos. Los órganos yacían sobre un charco de sangre que iba oscureciéndose poco a poco. Habían desgajado los pechos de los hombres y estaban hurgando en el cadáver de la niñera en busca de órganos que tal vez todavía contuviesen algo de la preciosa sangre.

—Nunca mereciste el nombre de vampiro, Malachite Crimson.

Los huesos de Malachite repiquetearon al caer sobre la gravilla del camino manchado de sangre. No podía apartar la mirada de lo que había al otro lado de las puertas de aquella mansión llamada Varnley, paralizada, horrorizada. Entonces Darien se fijó en mí. Tenía la camisa manchada de sangre y desgarrada, contaminada por los vampiros que acababan de afirmar que no se merecían aquel nombre.

Continuamos mirándonos mientras se apartaba de la frente el pelo apelmazado por la sangre. Tenía la respiración agitada, pero ni una sola gota de sudor perlaba su rostro. Estrechas volutas de humo negro comenzaron a invadir el aire apestoso cuando los vampiros empezaron a quemar los restos de los cuatro cadáveres.

Una única gota de sangre resbalaba por uno de sus colmillos, y yo me tambaleé. Me temblaron los párpados y tan sólo alcancé a ver la cara preocupada de Darien antes de que se cerraran. Me desplomé en el suelo para aterrizar en un charco de mi propio vómito mientras mi conciencia se alejaba en espiral de la escena. Acababan de recordarle la barbarie de la que eran capaces aquellas criaturas llamadas vampiros.

—¡Parad! ¡Parad!

_Los vampiros no son criaturas amables y cariñosas. No está en su naturaleza cambiar o adaptarse para aceptar a otros. Su amor no es lo que los humanos llamarían amor, y la lujuria los consume a un nivel que nunca comprenderemos. No se hacen viejos como nosotros, sino que envejecen como lo hace la piedra: se marchitan gradualmente, perecen lentamente, tan despacio que es imperceptible. Pero al final, la piedra es un elemento eterno, como lo son ellos._

—No os acerquéis a mí.

Mis palabras taladraron el silencio mientras varios pares de ojos me seguían. Me hice un ovillo sobre el antepecho de la ventana. Me sentía como si me estuvieran sometiendo a un interrogatorio… Dicho sea de paso, no era yo la que había cometido el crimen.

—¿Por qué te estás comportando así?

Resoplé, algo a medio camino entre una carcajada y un suspiro.

—Me ha impactado verlo. No me entendáis mal, me acuerdo de lo de Trafalgar Square… Simplemente es que no me esperaba que fueseis capaces de hacerles eso a los de vuestra propia especie. Y ahora que todos parezcáis tan poco afectados por ello... es antinatural.

—Bebemos la sangre de nuestra especie, Serena. Malachite se merecía todo lo que le hemos hecho. Pero admito que hemos perdido un poco el control. La verdad es que no sé por qué ha pasado… Andrew se volvió y miró a los dos hermanos Chiba, que tenía a su espalda, ambos con los brazos cruzados y lanzándome miradas escépticas. Echó a andar hacia mí, pero sentí que Michiru me estaba observando con frialdad y me quedé sin respiración.

Pero justo al lado de Michiru estaba Darien, cuya mirada saltaba de uno a otro cargada de bendita ignorancia. Andrew dio otro paso hacia mí y cerré los ojos, mientras volvía la cabeza tratando de evitar las inminentes lágrimas.

—Te he dicho que no te acerques a mí, Andrew.

Debió de detenerse, porque el aire que me rodeaba continuó estando caliente. Respiré hondo.

—Mantente alejado. Mantente lejos de mí.

—¿Qué?

—Hazlo.

Enterré la cabeza entre los brazos, negándome a mirar. Se produjo un movimiento rápido y después el silencio. Con cautela, levanté un poco la cabeza y vi a través de la cortina de mi pelo. Michiru le había pasado un brazo consolador por los hombros a Andrew y le estaba susurrando algo al oído. Su rostro estaba magistralmente cubierto de falsa preocupación y hacía gestos de desaprobación, señalándome con la cabeza. Después, se lo llevó de la habitación. Cuando pasó por delante de mi cama lanzó una mirada hacia atrás. En sus labios apareció un minúsculo rastro de sonrisa petulante. Volví a bajar la cabeza a toda prisa, pues no quería que me sorprendiera mirando.

Cerraron la habitación de un portazo y la indiferencia que había tratado de aparentar desde que había recuperado la conciencia no hacía siquiera una hora desapareció. Me encogí aún más sobre el frío antepecho.

—¿Por qué? —suspiré en el silencio que se hizo.

—¿Por qué? Dímelo tú.

Di un respingo, sobresaltada. Darien estaba apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y ocultando la parte de su torso que dejaba ver su camisa desabrochada. La rabia que irradiaban sus ojos le ensombrecía el rostro.

—Lo que le hemos hecho a Malachite no te ha asustado lo más mínimo, ¿verdad? —Hice un mohín y agité la cabeza—. Sólo te ha dado asco —continuó. Asentí—. Y ese asco es sólo parte del motivo por el que no dejas que Andrew se te acerque, ¿verdad?

Se me heló la sangre. Sentí que aquél era un territorio peligroso.

—No.

Darien suspiró.

—¿Por qué disfrutas mintiéndome, Serena?

Seguía con los brazos cruzados, y echó la cabeza a un lado para apartarse el pelo de los ojos. Me tomé un minuto para reflexionar la respuesta y, no tan desafiantemente como me habría gustado, repliqué:

—No estoy mintiendo.

Parpadeé, y ya estaba delante de mí. Me echó el cabello hacia atrás hasta que mi mejilla izquierda apareció ante su vista. Intenté darme la vuelta, pero me puso una mano en la nuca y lo impidió. Despacio, trazó el contorno del arañazo ya medio curado que la adornaba.

—Y entonces ¿cómo explicas esto?

—No es más que un arañazo, nada importante.

Frunció el entrecejo y la frente se le cubrió de arrugas. Apartó un poco la cabeza y tiró de la mía hacia atrás. Sentí que mi cuello se tensaba hasta que oí un clic.

—Bien, ¿vas a decirme cómo te hiciste eso o tendré que utilizar otros medios para conseguir la información que deseo?

Fruncí los labios y bajé la mirada al suelo sin decir una sola palabra. No me gustaba cómo había sonado lo de «otros medios», pero tampoco podía contarle lo del beso de Andrew o la amenaza de Michiru. Me acarició los labios con un dedo. De inmediato me alejé de su roce, frío e inusualmente suave.

—Entonces ¿será por otros medios?

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? —le espeté, pegándome contra la ventana húmeda, lo más lejos posible de él.

Levantó la mirada al techo.

—Tal vez tan sólo me pregunte por qué mi hermana, mi mejor amigo desde la cuna y mi rehén actúan de una forma tan extraña.

Se acercó un poco y me puso dos dedos en la sien, al principio con ternura, después con firmeza. Cerró los ojos. Los míos se abrieron como platos cuando me di cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer.

De manera apresurada, levanté unas gigantescas barreras en torno a mi mente para esconder cuanto pude. Me concentré en el frío de la ventana, en la condensación de la habitación, en el sonido del viento que zarandeaba los cristales. En la respiración estable de Darien mientras luchaba contra mis defensas y en su expresión dolorida, en su frente arrugada a causa de la concentración. En su camisa oscura, sólo abrochada a medias, que dejaba entrever el pecho lampiño que se escondía debajo.

«Ciérrate, ciérrate», le dije a mi mente.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un dolor punzante palpitó en mi cabeza, mil veces peor que la más dolorosa migraña. Se me debilitaron las piernas y me llevé las manos a la cabeza, desesperada. El dolor se diluyó en la nada. Darien me quitó los dedos de la sien y me miró con desdén.

—La privacidad es un privilegio que yo te concedo, Nena, no algo que tengas por ti misma. Y ya sé que estoy bueno, no tienes por qué mirarme así.

Le dediqué una mueca de enfado.

—Pero no eres capaz de entrar en mi mente, ¿verdad?

Se agachó para ponerse a mi nivel.

—Oh, claro que sí.

En aquella ocasión no se molestó en mirarme a los ojos o en cerrar los suyos siquiera. El dolor volvió a taladrarme la cabeza, aunque remitió rápidamente, y me quedé paralizada, incapaz de moverme mientras me concentraba en ocultar en sus respectivas cajas lo que sabía que mi padre había hecho y mis sueños.

Sacrifiqué el resto, y las imágenes comenzaron a destellar ante mis ojos, sobre todo las de las últimas semanas: aprender a bailar, el baile, Malachite, Darien bebiendo mi sangre, Andrew...

—Os besasteis.

Clavé la mirada en la alfombra, me negaba a enfrentarme a la suya. Me colocó una mano bajo la barbilla y me levantó la cabeza hasta que no tuve más remedio que contemplar sus ojos.

—Os besasteis —repitió. Mi rostro debió de revelarle mi culpa, porque apartó la mano e hizo una mueca de asco con los labios—. Cría estúpida.

A aquellas alturas ya ni siquiera me quedaba dignidad para intentar defenderme, así que me limité a permanecer allí sentada, mirando sin ver.

—¿Y Michiru está celosa y amenaza con descubrirte? —Como respuesta, hice un mohín—. Si mi padre lo supiera... —murmuró para sí mientras comenzaba a pasear inquieto por la habitación.

Al final, se volvió hacia la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas?

Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y una mirada acusadora en los ojos.

—¡A arreglar esto! Hablaré con Michiru, pero Andrew es cosa tuya.

Sin más, salió de la habitación y me dejó allí sentada, sin tener muy claro qué acababa de ocurrir.


	33. Capitulo 33

La puerta dio un golpe desafiante a mi espalda e interpuso una barrera entre aquella cría tonta sentada en el antepecho y yo. Me apoyé contra la pared y respiré hondo varias veces.

«Besó a Andrew.»

Sentí que los ojos se me ponían negros, y me pregunté por qué. Aparte de que complicaba aún más las cosas, ¿qué tenía de malo? «¿Por qué estoy enfadado?»

Sacudí la cabeza y relegué aquellos pensamientos a un rincón de mi mente. Había muchas cuestiones importantes que tratar. Al caminar por el pasillo, oí voces amortiguadas que procedían de la habitación de Michiru y reconocí a una de las amigas de mi hermana. Estaba a punto de llamar cuando Michiru comenzó a hablar. Me detuve, a medio camino, intrigado.

—¡Sólo quiero saber qué tiene ella que no tenga yo! —La voz alterada de mi hermana me llegó a través de la puerta, la frustración y la rabia eran evidentes en ella—. Es decir, ¡tengo belleza, dinero y estatus! ¿Y cómo puede cambiar alguien de opinión tan rápido? Estuvo colado por mí durante ¿cuánto? ¿Veinte años? Y entonces, de pronto, aparece la pequeña señorita Estoy Viva, con su corazoncito latiente y toda ella tan tremendamente frágil, y ya no hay más que «Oh, Serena, ¿puedo acostarme contigo? ¡Déjame echarte un polvo, besarte, llevarte al baile!» —se burló con gran resentimiento.

Su amiga suspiró.

—Estoy segura de que si no hubieras estado ya comprometida para ir al baile, te lo habría pedido.

—Venga ya, Karmesite. Se lo iba a pedir a ella de todas formas. Incluso le oí hablar de ello con Taiki.

Silencio. Podía imaginarme los engranajes girando en la cabeza de su amiga y sentí pena por ella.

Cuando Michiru tomaba una determinación, hacerla cambiar de opinión resultaba imposible.

—No puedes saberlo. Yo estoy segura de que le gustas de verdad. ¡Vamos, ella no tiene nada que no tengas tú!

—¿Y qué me dices de las mejillas sonrosadas? ¿Y de la sangre irresistible? ¿Vulnerabilidad? ¿Humanidad?

Su voz se tornó aguda y oí un suspiro exagerado, seguido de lo que me pareció el ruido de algo estampándose contra una mesa.

—¿De qué color crees que debería pintarme las uñas para Ad Infinítum, negro o rojo? —continuó Karmesite, ajena a la creciente desesperación de mi hermana.

—O sea, ¿qué coño ven en ella? Yo soy mucho más guapa, ¡y sé comportarme en sociedad!

—O tal vez deba decidirme por una manicura francesa clásica. ¿Qué opinas?

El parloteo cesó durante un instante.

—Uñas negras. Y Darien es una mierda de hermano. Escapa a mi comprensión por qué demonios es él el heredero. Yo lo haría mucho mejor.

«Me encantaría verte intentarlo», pensé.

—Porque la tradición dice que el heredero de la familia es el cuarto o el séptimo hijo —le explicó Karmesite—. Tú eres la tercera. Hasta yo lo sé, y cateé en Vampiros.

Michiru suspiró.

—No hablaba en serio, Karmesite, claro que sé por qué. Pero ¿no aprobaste al final?

—Papá chantajeó al director. Como si yo pudiera aprobar... —rió; era obvio que su propia estupidez le resultaba hilarante.

—Vale, lo que tú digas. Pero ¿no crees que Darien se está comportando como un verdadero cabrón?

Su amiga se quedó callada.

—Pues yo creo que está muy bueno.

Enarqué una ceja y traté de no reírme cuando varias exclamaciones de asco inundaron el pasillo.

—¡Oye! ¡Que estás hablando de mi hermano pequeño!

—Pues vale. En cualquier caso, estaba pensando en un pequeño vestido negro para el baile. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Karmesite! No hago más que repetírtelo: mantente alejada de los vestidos cortos. Les hacen un flaco favor a tus muslos. Apuesta por el corte imperio. La última vez que te pusiste un vestido así, ¡Rubeus no dejó de babear!

—Michiru, Rubeus no dejó de babear porque estaba borracho. Probablemente también estuviera colocado.

—Yo creo que le gustas.

«Yo creo que tengo que hablar con Rubeus.»

No pude resistirlo más y, sin molestarme siquiera en llamar, giré el pomo y entré en la habitación. Las dos chicas se dieron la vuelta de inmediato y Karmesite me hizo una reverencia.

—Hola, Darien —saludó con un dejo que sospeché que, supuestamente, tenía que interpretar como seductor.

Contesté con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Karmesite.

—¿Qué ha pasado con la norma de llamar a las puertas que establecimos, Darien? ¿Cómo sabes que no estaba desnuda o algo así? —preguntó Michiru enfadada y con las manos en las caderas.

—Michiru, eres mi hermana. Fuiste corriendo por ahí, desnuda, hasta que tuviste doscientos años — contesté.

La vergüenza hizo que se le pusieran los ojos de color rosa y casi me entra la risa.

—¡No, no es cierto! ¿Por qué diablos has venido, de todas formas? Tengo cosas que hacer, no como tú.

—¿Aparte de poner verde a todo el mundo? —repliqué con una ceja arqueada.

—Es una forma muy entretenida de pasar el rato.

No había ido allí para hablar de su carácter criticón, así que corté el hilo.

—Michiru, quiero hablar contigo. En privado.

Deliberadamente, me volví hacia Karmesite, que, aturullada, recogió sus cosas y se marchó, pero sólo después de pasar a mi lado y rozarme a propósito.

—Adiós, Darien.

Me puse rígido.

—Karmesite.

Portazo al salir.

—Bueno, ¡pues suéltalo! ¡No tengo todo el día!

—Deja de ser una hermana tan celosa y posesiva. Supera lo de Andrew, deja de ponerme en peligro y no metas a Serena en esto.

Se dio la vuelta, con la mirada llena de veneno.

—¿Qué coño acabas de decir?

—Permite que te lo diga con otras palabras: deja de ser tan zorra.

—Ya sé lo que has dicho, idiota. ¡Sólo quiero saber por qué demonios lo has dicho! —gritó furiosa.

Arqueé una ceja. «¿Así que vas a hacerte la inocente?»

—Amenazaste a Serena. Si se acerca a Andrew, sacarás a la luz el hecho de que bebí de su sangre, y nos humillarás a los dos...

—Bebiste de su sangre con su consentimiento...

—¿De manera que lo admites? ¿Que nos has amenazado?

—No.

—Pero entonces ¿cómo podrías saber que bebí de su sangre con su consentimiento? Nadie lo sabía, excepto Serena y yo. Ella no lo contaría, y yo tampoco. Así que dime, sabia hermana mayor, ¿cómo puedes saberlo?

No contestó y se encaminó a su vestidor. Sacó ropa de los estantes y, en silencio, comenzó a sujetarla frente a ella para crear distintas combinaciones.

—Le leíste la mente —dije, interrumpiendo su búsqueda—. Muy probablemente cuando estaba nerviosa y sus barreras eran débiles. Descubriste lo del beso, tropezaste con lo que yo había hecho y decidiste que te ibas a quedar con Andrew a pesar de que está claro que él no siente por ti lo mismo que tú por él. Y eso por no mencionar el hecho de que arañaste a Serena.

Tenía la boca abierta, pero en cuanto paré para coger aire, comenzó a hablar.

—Vale, sí. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? Hasta tú sabes que es por el bien de Andrew. No puede intimar con ella. Son demasiado diferentes. Un vampiro y una humana no pueden estar juntos.

—Son diferentes. Pero eso no quiere decir que una relación entre un vampiro y una humana no pueda funcionar. Mira a Marie-Claire y a John —le espeté.

Me apoyé contra un poste de su cama y, para mantenerse ocupada, ella comenzó a ordenar su escritorio, cosa que no haría normalmente.

—John va a convertirse dentro de unas cuantas semanas.

Se volvió hacia mí y me dedicó una de sus miradas más desdeñosas. Me encogí de hombros.

—Pero ha sido humano durante los... ¿cuatro años que ha durado su relación? Eso tiene que querer decir algo.

—Darien, cállate, lo de Serena y Andrew no funcionaría, y todo el mundo lo sabe. Y cuando él abra los ojos y se dé cuenta de que ha estado perdiendo el tiempo con…

La interrumpí.

—Pretendes ser el hombro en el que Andrew llore.

—Exactamente. Si Serena lo ignora, se dará cuenta antes. Y entonces yo lo conseguiré antes.

«Y pensar que estoy emparentado con ella.»

—¿Y vas a hacerlo a costa de la salud mental de Serena? —le pregunté con el entrecejo fruncido.

Soltó un bufido mientras ordenaba sus perfumes por tamaños.

—Deja de ser tan melodramático. No le pasará nada.

—Michiru, ella necesita a Andrew como el respirar. Él es quien impide que pierda la cabeza aquí encerrada. Consigue a Andrew de cualquier forma. Pero si lo arrancas de su lado, ¿quién la convencerá para que se convierta? Estás poniendo en peligro todo el reino. Recuérdalo.

Se quedó paralizada durante un instante. Después se puso muy erguida y se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Y me lo dices tú, Darien James Artemis Eztli Chiba? —Puse cara de fastidio al oír mi nombre completo—. ¿Y qué estás haciendo tú? ¿Qué hay de cómo lo arriesgas tú todo? Eres el heredero, pero fuiste tú quien la trajo aquí. Eres el que intenta propasarse con ella. Y Andrew acabará con ella con su maldita amabilidad. Si no la hubiera invitado al baile no la habrían atacado. Vosotros dos sois quienes la estáis poniendo en peligro. Y si le pasa algo, ya sabes lo que hará Kenji Tsukino.

Se llevó una mano al cuello e imitó el movimiento de un cuchillo cortándole el cuello.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante aquel melodrama.

—Venga ya, como si tuviera hombres suficientes como para llegar a nosotros.

Michiru había regresado a su escritorio y se había terminado su habitual vodka con sangre.

—¿Con los asesinos? ¿Los canallas?

Hice un gesto para restarle importancia.

—Ésa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que no vas a humillarnos a Serena o a mí contándole a alguien que bebí de su sangre. Y tampoco vas a impedir que Andrew se acerque a ella.

—¿Ah, no? —me desafió.

Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Podrías, si quisieras, pero si lo haces, le contaré a padre que perdiste la virginidad con un canalla cuando tenías catorce años. ¿Te parece justo?

Ahogó un grito y se quedó boquiabierta. Sus iris volvieron a teñirse de rosa.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Conozco a ese tipo. Entonces ¿tenemos un trato, querida hermana mayor?

A regañadientes, estiró una mano y estrechó la mía. La fuerza de su apretón dejó claro que estaba enfadada.

Me marché sin poder dejar de sentirme un hipócrita. Ya que, en realidad, no me cabía duda de que estaba tan enfadado como Michiru porque aquellos dos se hubieran besado. «Al menos mi hermana sabe por qué está enfadada.»


	34. Capitulo 34

La temperatura había descendido considerablemente durante el mes que siguió a la muerte de Malachite. Las cosas, dentro de lo que era estar secuestrada por unos vampiros, transcurrían con normalidad.

Michiru se disculpó (no sé qué le diría Darien, pero debió de ser convincente) y retiró su amenaza. Andrew se tranquilizó y no volvió a intentar nada, aunque seguía siendo incómodo estar cerca de él mientras trataba de averiguar qué demonios había sentido al besarlo. ¿Y Darien? Darien mantuvo las distancias.

Me puse unos pantalones y un jersey, pues sabía, después de la experiencia de las noches anteriores, que sepultarme bajo las muchas capas de mantas de la cama no proporcionaba mucho calor.

Con un gruñido, eché las cortinas de las ventanas para no dejar pasar aquel clima cada vez más inestable. Toda la mansión olía a humedad, yo estaba convencida de que iba a llover. «Otra vez. Nunca había visto un año así —pensé—. No hemos tenido ni un solo intervalo de calor y ahora ya es prácticamente invierno.»

Me hice un ovillo bajo las sábanas y permanecí tan quieta como pude para que el aire formara una capa cálida a mi alrededor. «¿Por qué no pueden encender las chimeneas? ¿O poner la puñetera calefacción central?» Pero ni el calor ni el frío podían evitar que me sumiera en el sueño.

El hedor de la muerte flotaba en el aire, no lo disimulaba ni la humedad que inundaba el valle aquella noche. Los pies del hombre se hundieron en el suelo con un chapoteo que le mojó el bajo de la capa. Tampoco le importaba. Tenía asuntos más urgentes de los que encargarse. «¿Por qué no podían escoger los cazadores una noche seca?»

Aquella noche, era un verdadero canalla apartado de la sociedad. Cuando se aferró a aquella línea de pensamiento esbozó una sonrisa salvaje. Era tan liberador... Libre de las ataduras de las leyes, la moral y las promesas; libre para cazar cuando quisiera; libre para relacionarse con quien le apeteciese; libre para entrar en Varnley y en Rumanía... Renunciar a la civilidad ofrecía muchas, muchas ventajas.

Pero siempre había algo que lo lastraba. Perder la civilidad era perder la dignidad. Muchos de los canallas que aún quedaban en el país le habían cogido el gusto al bosque de Varnley, pues buscaban el retiro y el aislamiento que ofrecía, así como el obvio beneficio de que el atestado terreno de caza de Londres estuviera a menos de una hora de carrera. Pero vivir entre los animales como un animal era, bueno, drástico.

Se detuvo cuando algo atrapó su mirada en aquella noche tan afilada como la hoja de un cuchillo gracias al capricho de sangre fresca que acababa de concederse. A unos cientos de metros por delante de él había una sombra oscura, tres en realidad, merodeando por el límite de la finca. Se puso la capucha de su capa empapada sobre la cabeza y continuó con cautela. Cuando se acercó, percibió susurros, tan bajos que sólo podía distinguir frases sueltas.

—Giles, recuerda que necesitamos a los canallas... Si quieres tener alguna oportunidad de follarte a esa puta de Serena Tsukino, ¡cállate la boca!

Aquellas groserías hicieron que, bajo sus colmillos, sus labios adoptaran una mueca de disgusto. Pero no perdió la concentración y se ajustó mejor la capucha para asegurarse de que su rostro quedaba oculto. Luego metió la mano en un bolsillo interior y sacó una carta sellada con el lacre de los canallas.

—Buenas noches, amigos. —Sobresaltados, los tres cazadores metieron las manos bajo los abrigos, y él atisbó algo plateado y brillante. Puso los ojos en blanco—. Soltad vuestras estacas, no soy un enemigo.

—Entonces dinos tu nombre y el asunto que te trae por aquí, vampiro —exigió saber el hombre que estaba en el centro. Dio un paso al frente. No apartó la mano del interior del abrigo.

—Mi nombre no tiene importancia. Mi asunto es la razón de que estéis aquí; me han enviado en lugar de Finnian y Aleix, dado que están indispuestos.

Sí, él los había dejado indispuestos el día anterior, en cuanto descubrió la reunión que tenían planeada.

Se acercó con cuidado de mantener la mirada ligeramente baja para que no se le resbalara la capucha y le entregó al asesino la carta. Éste la miró brevemente antes de volver a fijarse en su figura. En apariencia satisfecho, se metió el sobre en el bolsillo y apartó la mano del interior de su largo abrigo.

—¿Por qué se ha solicitado esta reunión, canalla? No tenemos nada significativo que compartir.

Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás y apoyó el codo contra un árbol. No le preocupaba mucho que pudieran vencerle, pero tampoco quería que estallara una pelea prematura.

—¿Estás totalmente seguro de eso, asesino?

—¡Pues claro que lo estamos!

El segundo hombre dio un paso al frente y habló con un acento bastante más marcado que el del primero.

—Rumanía está muy lejos de Varnley, ¿no? Y aun así hemos hecho el viaje para que nos pidas una información que no tenemos.

No contestó de inmediato, esperó y les observó sufrir mientras escogía sus palabras con gran cuidado.

—No es un viaje desperdiciado, ¿no es así, amigos míos? Estoy seguro de que podréis disfrutar del clima inglés.

Asegurándose de que la capucha permanecería en su sitio, levantó la cabeza hacia un cielo en el que las nubes ocultaban las estrellas. Sólo tenía que esperar. Los humanos eran tan impacientes… dejaban escapar sus secretos con tanta facilidad…

—Sabes tan bien como yo que Kenji Tsukino está esperando a que los Chiba comentan un error. Necesita una excusa para conseguir el apoyo de su gobierno.

La figura de la capa hizo un gesto de desinterés con la mano.

—Los Chiba no cometen errores.

—Puede que no sea necesario que lo hagan.

Cerró la mano en un puño.

—¿Eso es una adivinanza, asesino? Acabas de decir que Tsukino tiene que esperar un fallo, ¿y ahora dices que los Chiba no tienen que cometerlo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Los asesinos comenzaron a retroceder, y la figura de la capa sintió que lanzaban miradas hacia atrás.— Eso es todo lo que vamos a decirte esta noche, canalla. Enviaremos instrucciones cuando se acerque el momento.

—Por supuesto —contestó mientras procuraba que no le temblara la voz. Se estaba preparando para saltar.

Con un gesto de la cabeza del primer hombre, los tres se dieron la vuelta y echaron a andar.

La figura de la capa respiró hondo en varias ocasiones. «Son tres», se recordó. No podía permitirse meter la pata. Rodeó el árbol para esconderse y contó hasta treinta en silencio antes de comenzar su persecución.

El elemento sorpresa lo era todo. Dudó de que al primer asesino, el más alto de los tres, le hubiese dado tiempo a darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo cuando apareció como una sombra detrás de él y le colocó las manos, con tanta suavidad como lo haría una amante, a ambos lados del cuello. Se lo fracturó sin que el hombre emitiera ni un solo gemido antes de derrumbarse boca abajo contra el suelo. Sus dos compañeros avanzaron tres o cuatro pasos antes de percatarse de lo que había pasado. Cuando lo hicieron, una estaca corta y afilada se materializó en la mano del que se dio la vuelta. Lanzó una estocada en dirección al pecho de su atacante. Pero la figura de la capa fue más rápida, ya se había anticipado al movimiento del hombre —«Los asesinos son tan predecibles...»— y se hizo a un lado. El asesino se tambaleó y, cuando la figura le arrancó la estaca de las manos, se cayó y aterrizó a los pies del primer asesino muerto.

El tercer hombre no fue tan tonto. Retrocedió manteniendo la estaca cerca del pecho y sin dejar de mirar alternativamente a sus dos camaradas caídos y al vampiro que tenía ante sí. En sus iris de color avellana, la figura de la capa veía el reflejo del asesino que se movía penosamente a sus pies, en yuxtaposición al hombre que se debatía entre pelear y escapar.

La figura encapuchada no tenía ni tiempo ni paciencia para esperar a que se decidiera. Sin apenas esfuerzo, lanzó la estaca hacia el pecho del hombre y se dio la vuelta para ocuparse del segundo asesino. Supo que no había errado su objetivo cuando el olor de la sangre emanó del cadáver y quedó suspendido en el aire como un pesado almizcle.

Se detuvo justo al lado del asesino que quedaba y lo observó mientras se ponía en pie. Le sangraba la nariz. Era una visión penosa. Pero en cuanto el hombre se enderezó, lo lanzó contra el árbol y le atenazó la garganta con la mano.

—¿Qué quieres decir con lo de que no tienen que cometer un fallo? —siseó en la oreja temblorosa del hombre.

El asesino no contestó, sino que lanzó un escupitajo al suelo. La figura sintió vergüenza ajena. «Qué costumbre más asquerosa.» Le daba asco incluso morder a aquel hombre tan sucio, así que fantaseó con la idea de utilizar una de sus estacas. Sin embargo, la desechó... necesitaba respuestas.

Le clavó los colmillos en el cuello y los hundió hasta que su boca le sujetó la garganta como un cepo. Cuando hubo saciado su creciente sed, se apartó y le metió un dedo en cada herida para evitar que le cicatrizaran. Giró el dedo como si fuera un sacacorchos y se abrió camino entre las venas y los tendones mientras le arrancaba gritos de dolor.

—Vas a morir, pero todavía hay tiempo para hacerte sufrir —gruñó la figura de la capa mientras le clavaba aún más los dedos.

—¿Quién eres? ¿A quién sirves? No apestas lo bastante como para ser un canalla —rugió el hombre con un tono considerablemente desafiante teniendo en cuenta que las piernas estaban empezando a fallarle.

—No sirvo a nadie. Y ahora, ¿por qué no es necesario que cometan un error?

La figura levantó una rodilla y la estampó en la entrepierna del hombre, que abrió los ojos como platos. Como no obtuvo respuesta, tomó impulso y lo golpeó. Su movimiento tuvo el efecto deseado.

—Ru... rumores —jadeó el asesino, al tiempo que intentaba llevarse la mano a la entrepierna. Las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.

Al de la capa le dio un vuelco el corazón. «¿Rumores sobre el ataque a Serena Tsukino? ¿Es posible que los asesinos lo sepan?»

—¿Rumores sobre qué?

Sólo le dio un segundo para contestar antes de asestarle otro rodillazo en la entrepierna.

—Los sa... sabios.

La figura de la capa se dio cuenta de que el asesino iba a perder la conciencia y lo sacudió con brusquedad.

—¿Qué dicen los sabios?

El hombre apenas podía hablar y tan sólo logró articular una palabra antes de derrumbarse, inconsciente, sobre el hombro de la figura:

—... Profecía.

Frustrado, el de la capa estiró una mano y le sacó la estaca del pecho al otro. A continuación, clavó al hombre inconsciente al árbol, atravesándole el pecho, de tal forma que quedó como una banderola fijada a una farola. No tenía sentido intentar despertarle, y no quería dejar testigos.

Dejó atrás los cadáveres —otros canallas disfrutarían del banquete— y echó a andar hacia el oeste con la sensación de que no había conseguido mucho. «¿La Profecía? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?» Athenea contaba con cientos de profecías, archivos enteros dedicados a ellas. Siempre circulaban rumores respecto a alguna. «¿Y cómo podría ser una excusa? ¿Cómo podría utilizarla Kenji Tsukino como excusa?»

En cualquier caso, sabía que él no era la persona adecuada para entenderlo y empezó a correr en dirección a Varnley.

Abrí los párpados y volví a cerrarlos repetidamente para adaptarme a la brillante luz de la mañana. Tenía la columna como si me la hubieran cortado con un serrucho y los músculos del cuello tremendamente rígidos. Tras parpadear unas cuantas veces, me di cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, medio recostada contra la cama.

Con un gruñido, me levanté apoyándome en el grueso colchón. Después me dejé caer sobre él y percibí un olor desagradable, como el de las prendas del gimnasio si no las lavas durante semanas. Asqueada, me di cuenta de que yo era el origen del hedor... Estaba empapada en sudor.

Entonces me di cuenta. «El sueño.» En un segundo, todos los recuerdos volvieron en tropel a mi mente, varios de ellos rivalizando por mi atención. El más destacado de todos era el pensamiento:

«Viene hacia aquí.» Lo seguía la obscena referencia del asesino a lo que querían hacerme. Con un escalofrío, decidí no lanzarme a los brazos de nadie que no fuera mi padre cuando saliera de allí. Puede que fueran aliados del gobierno, pero buenos desde luego no eran.

Me puse en pie con dificultad y me dirigí al vestidor.

«Alguien, los sabios, quienesquiera que sean, han cometido un error, y eso es lo que necesita mi padre.»

Tomé aire, me quedé parada y contemplé el suelo de madera durante un instante. Permití que la pequeña chispa de esperanza que había enterrado en lo más profundo de mi pecho se hiciera cada vez más grande. Mi esperanza brilló cuando tuve la idea de que tal vez pronto saliera de allí.

«Y viene hacia aquí, a Varnley, a decirle al rey lo que yo ya sé.»

La casa estaba en calma cuando llegué a la escalera, y me entretuve en el peldaño superior, inquieta por el tictac del reloj... Era el único sonido que percibía, aparte de mi respiración acelerada.

«La figura de la capa mata a gente —me recordé a mí misma con un estremecimiento—. Y no se lo piensa dos veces.» Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de personas que había matado en mis sueños.

Tenía que encontrar a alguien pero no estaba segura de qué iba a decirles. No podía contarles mis sueños... En cierto sentido, quería guardármelos: a pesar de los horrores que me mostraban, me ofrecían información que no iba a obtener de los Chiba. Información como el hecho de que mi padre seguía buscando una forma de llegar hasta mí.

El clic de una puerta que se cerraba me sacó de mis pensamientos. Darien había salido del estudio de su padre y esbozó una sonrisa burlona en cuanto me vio. La burbuja de esperanza de mi pecho se desinfló. Darien me dejó atrás pero se volvió y me apuntó con el dedo:

—Nena, casi me olvido. Mi padre quiere verte. Ha dicho que lo esperes en su estudio, irá dentro de un momento.

Casi se me salen los ojos de las órbitas.

—¿Verme? ¿Para qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tú sabrás.

Con eso, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y continuó su camino hacia el vestíbulo de la entrada.

Le observé alejarse. De repente, me encontraba muy mal. A mis espaldas, las puertas paneladas y blancas del estudio del rey parecían siniestras. «¿Verme?» El rey nunca había solicitado hablar conmigo... más bien nos encontrábamos el uno con el otro, normalmente menos me apetecía verle.

Se me formó un nudo en el estómago. No pude evitar sentir que aquello quizá tuviera algo que ver con la figura de la capa, y tuve la tentación de esconderme en las cocinas del sótano.

«No.» No era una cobarde y, además, me intrigaba saber qué tenía que decirme el rey. Respiré hondo y crucé la puerta.

Me saludó un ayuda de cámara, que me hizo una venia.

—Por favor, señorita Tsukino, tome asiento.

Me señaló una silla de madera de respaldo alto situada delante del gran escritorio del rey, que aquel día estaba hasta arriba de papeles. Había oído a los demás mencionar que disponía de una legión de asistentes y secretarios para ayudarlo con el papeleo, pero aun así parecía descorazonador.

—Su majestad está ocupándose de cierto asunto en estos momentos, pero lo informaré de que está esperándolo. Por favor, sírvase.

Hizo un gesto en dirección a una pequeña mesa auxiliar sobre la que había dos jarras distintas de agua y sangre, varios vasos y un plato de galletitas. Me hizo otra venia y desapareció por una puerta encajada entre dos de las enormes estanterías que dominaban las paredes.

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor y me puse de pie para probar una de aquellas galletas de aspecto tentador cuyo olor inundaba la habitación. El estudio era bastante agradable. Tenía las cortinas abiertas y la luz del día la bañaba. De vez en cuando, incluso entraba en ella algún rayo de sol que conseguía escapar de entre las nubes.

«Cierto asunto.» Con una extraña excitación, se me ocurrió que justo en aquel mismo instante la figura de la capa podría estar hablando con el rey. Pero eso significaría que sabrían que mi padre llegaría pronto (no quería utilizar el verbo «atacar»). Y si estaban listos para ello... No podía soportar siquiera pensarlo.

Le di un mordisco a la galleta y casi la escupí, era muy amarga. Era como comer pan de jengibre demasiado especiado y bañado en pomelo y limón. De mala gana, la mastiqué mientras buscaba al otro lado de la mesa una papelera donde lanzar el resto.

Sin embargo, mis ojos toparon con una carta a medio doblar que descansaba sobre el escritorio, bajo el periódico del día. Pero lo que de verdad me llamó la atención fue la firma que había al final:

_S. M. REINA LUNA_

Se me paró el corazón. Dejé el resto de la galleta de nuevo en el plato e ignoré mi voz, que se quejaba de que era de mala educación dejar la comida a medias. Llena de curiosidad, miré hacia la puerta y después agarré una esquina del papel y lo saqué de debajo del diario. Me sorprendió lo grueso que era. Sabía que no debía leerlo y que el rey podría aparecer en cualquier momento, pero aun así fui incapaz de impedir que mis ojos comenzaran a moverse de izquierda a derecha.

_Queridísima Kakyuu:_

_En primer lugar, debo preguntarte cómo estáis Joseph y tú. Ciertamente ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos; creo que no he disfrutado del placer de vuestra compañía desde el comienzo del nuevo año, y de eso hace meses. Por lo tanto, ¡tenéis que venir a cenar pronto! Estoy segura de que a los niños les gustaría ver de nuevo a Marie-Claire y a Rose, y sé que la última vez que nos vimos a Nicolas le resultó agradable la compañía de John._

_Y ya sabes, mi querida amiga, que soy una criatura entrometida, así que tengo que preguntarte cómo están John y Marie. Por lo que me dicen Darien y Nicolas, llevan un año y medio de noviazgo. He de felicitaros, tanto a ellos como a vosotros, por esa unión. No es muy frecuente que los humanos se integren con tanta facilidad en el reino._

_Pero basta de preguntas; tal vez te sentirías aliviada si te contara un poco sobre Varnley. Aparte de los acontecimientos acostumbrados, no puedo decir que tenga muchos cotilleos con los que animarte el día. Quizá la única noticia que merezca la pena señalar sean las cada vez más habituales apariciones de Beryl Kuin a las horas más inadecuadas. A pesar de que me alegra que Darien haya entrado en razón y se haya alejado de las horribles chicas de Von Hefner, no puedo evitar creer que Beryl no es una compañía femenina adecuada para él. Sé que no puedo detenerlo, porque ya no es un niño, pero sus inclinaciones superficiales cuando se trata del sexo opuesto no dicen nada a favor de la madurez que sé que posee. Sé que tuviste problemas parecidos con Rose. A veces pienso que el modo en que nos criaron a nosotros fue mucho más apropiado. Pero ¿qué podemos hacer con este mundo en perpetuo cambio?_

_¿Qué más? Estaba pensando en volver pronto a España para enseñarles a los niños dónde crecí. También estoy planteándome encargarle a Flohr otro retrato de la familia. No nos hemos hecho ninguno desde que Darien era pequeño, y me encantaría incluir a Zafiro y a Chibi... Ahora ella ya tiene dos años, y creo que podríamos convencerla para que se estuviera quieta el tiempo necesario._

_Pero eso tendrá que esperar hasta que vuelva de Rumanía. Ya sólo me queda un día para marcharme, y los preparativos no parecen acabar nunca. Artemis me ha sugerido que me lleve a Darien, pero me niego a considerar hasta la mera idea._

_El séquito ya es lo bastante grande y el mal genio de Darien se parece demasiado al de su padre, cosa que a Black Moon no le gustaría. Por otro lado, la verdad es que no quiero que mi hijo y heredero se ponga en peligro, y no cabe duda de que lo habrá. Pero he evitado mencionarle este motivo a mi marido._

_Contéstame y yo te escribiré en cuanto vuelva. (Quizá acepte el consejo de Michiru y comience a utilizar el correo electrónico.) Debo dejarte, pues aún tengo que darle estrictas instrucciones a Darien para el tiempo que yo esté fuera (puedes imaginártelas, estoy segura). Todo mi amor y recuerdos para tu familia._

_Tu amiga,_

_S. M. REINA LUNA_

Me quedé mirando boquiabierta la carta que sujetaba entre mis manos temblorosas. No podía asimilar del todo que había leído una carta —una carta jamás enviada— escrita y doblada por la reina de la que tanto había oído hablar, la reina cuya muerte había destrozado a los Chiba.

En algún lugar lejano, el reloj de pared que siempre oía pero que nunca encontraba dio las nueve, y volví en mí para darme cuenta de que el rey podría regresar en cualquier momento. Volví a doblar la carta por las marcas, la metí debajo del periódico y esperé que el rey no se diera cuenta de que se había movido.

Volví a sentarme, aún alterada. Tuve que aferrarme a los brazos de la silla para que dejaran de temblarme las manos.

—Buenos días, señorita Tsukino.

Al oír la voz del monarca a mi espalda, me levanté de un salto e hice una torpe reverencia. Tenía la sensación de que me ardían las mejillas, sobre todo a causa de la culpa por lo que acababa de hacer.— Su majestad.

Rodeó su escritorio y tomó asiento en su silla al tiempo que me indicaba que me sentase yo también. Obedecí, con la mirada centrada en cualquier cosa menos el rey.

—Señorita Tsukino, dentro de pocos días hará tres meses que está confinada en Varnley. Durante este tiempo, ha estado al tanto de muchas intimidades de la casa y de la familia y, espero, ha adquirido cierto conocimiento acerca de lo que implica vivir como miembro de este reino. ¿Estaría usted de acuerdo con estas afirmaciones?

Asentí. Revolvió sus papeles y guardó el periódico, y con él la carta, en uno de los cajones.

—Soy consciente de que el tiempo que ha pasado aquí ha sido complicado y, en ocasiones, amargo, y que la elección que se presenta ante usted no es la ideal, pero debo instarla a tomar una decisión.

Me aferré con más fuerza todavía a los brazos de la silla, tanto que noté que mis dedos tocaban las palmas de mis manos.

El rey dejó de colocar papeles y miró mis manos.

—No se inquiete, señorita Tsukino. No quiero decir «ahora mismo». Pero siento que es mi responsabilidad informarla de que se encuentra en el centro de un debate político de cada vez mayor calado dentro del reino, del Reino Unido, y a nivel internacional. Y la única forma de calmar la situación es que usted se convierta por voluntad propia en uno de nosotros. —«Sin presionar...»—. Creo que también es de justicia asegurarme de que no contempla la falsa posibilidad de que su padre o el gobierno británico negocien o luchen por su libertad. A sus ojos, su humanidad no es compensación suficiente por la pérdida de vidas que sufrirían como contrapartida.

Me puse en pie tan rápido que mi cerebro se quedó sin sangre y se me nubló la vista. Me costó una inmensa cantidad de fuerza de voluntad y morderme la lengua no gritar que estaba mintiendo. «Mi padre vendrá. No necesita más que una excusa. Y por lo que sé, la tiene.»

—¿Señorita Tsukino?

—Le agradezco, su majestad, sus palabras. Tomaré en consideración lo que me ha dicho — contesté con los dientes apretados. Luego le hice una reverencia y me marché del estudio del monarca. Iba a dar un portazo a mi espalda, pero el ayuda de cámara interceptó la puerta con un gesto de desagrado y la cerró suavemente.

Fuera, me derrumbé contra la pared, respirando con dificultad. «¡Qué mentiroso! Y si cree que voy a convertirme por razones políticas, ya puede meterse la elección por el...»

«¡Ese vocabulario!», me riñó mi voz antes de que pudiera concluir la frase.

Me quedé allí hasta que recuperé el ritmo normal de mi respiración y pude pensar con mayor claridad. Agradecí que los sueños me hubieran dado ventaja. Ahora sólo debería seguir una estrategia de distracción.


	35. Capitulo 35

Cogí la toalla y me la enrollé sobre el cabello húmedo. Iba cambiando el peso de mi cuerpo de un pie a otro, medio bailando, mientras tarareaba una canción de Elvis. Ya me había olvidado de la charla del día anterior con el rey, y me había despertado de un humor extrañamente bueno, en parte porque había dormido de un tirón y sin pesadillas y en parte porque la esperanza que había conservado durante mis primeras semanas como rehén había resurgido.

—Nena, ¿qué coño estás haciendo?

Como un gato asustado, di un salto y solté un grito. Me lancé a coger cualquier cosa con la que pudiera taparme, pues estaba en ropa interior.

«¿Por qué no me habré vestido?», refunfuñé mentalmente.

Él se echó a reír y paseó la mirada por mi cuerpo casi desnudo.

—Nena, las gasas con las que estás intentando cubrirte son traslúcidas.

Bajé la mirada, avergonzada. El hecho de que mi sujetador y mis bragas no combinaran y que estas últimas fueran más de abuela que sexis no hacía más que empeorar las cosas.

—Deberías hacer cabriolas en ropa interior más a menudo. —Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia la puerta, pero, volviendo la cabeza, comentó—: Pero si vas a salir con nosotros te sugiero que te pongas algo de ropa. Fuera hará mucho frío para ti.

Solté las gasas.

—¿Fuera?

—Sí, fuera, Nena. ¿Quieres que te lo deletree?

—Fuera —repetí. Parecía una palabra extranjera, después de tanto tiempo sin pronunciarla—. Fuera, fuera, fuera —susurré. Me gustaba cómo se movía mi lengua al decirla.

—Fuera, ya sabes, en el exterior.

Asentí aturdida.

—¿Fuera, dónde?

—A Londres. Ahora, date prisa, porque la verdad es que me gustaría salir hoy mismo.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó dando un portazo.

Me quedé allí parada, perpleja y en silencio durante todo un minuto. ¿A Londres? ¿Por qué demonios iban a llevarme a Londres? ¿No era un poco arriesgado?

«Por lo que parece, no», contestó mi voz. «Pero podría escaparme», repliqué.

En mi cabeza, mi voz se rió de tal forma que me dejó claro que si pudiera habría puesto los ojos en blanco.

«¿De verdad crees que puedes escapar de varios vampiros? ¡Yo creo que no!»

—Pero no hay duda de que podría intentarlo —murmuré mientras me planchaba el pelo después de vestirme—. Pero ¿y si alguien me reconoce? ¡Hasta salí en la BBC! —Me estremecí al recordar aquel día cruel en el que había visto a mi familia sufrir en las noticias.

«Dudo que alguien lo haga. Es Londres. Además, nadie pensará de verdad que eres Serena Tsukino. Y tú no harás nada.»

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

«Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para volver, ¿no, Serena? No te marcharías aunque pudieras.» La voz se desvaneció y me dejó allí, sorprendida y asustada por lo que acababa de decir. «¿Es demasiado tarde? ¿Me marcharía?»

Sólo de pensar en aquellas palabras, se me cayó el alma a los pies. Una cosa era que mi padre, bueno, me rescatara, pero otra muy distinta tomar yo la decisión de marcharme.

Apagué la plancha del pelo, me pasé los dedos por mis mechones y pensé que estaban más lisos de lo que lo habían estado en meses. Sumado al hecho de que me había molestado en aplicarme rímel y delineador de ojos, tenía un aspecto incluso presentable.

Al bajar la escalera, vi al mismo grupo que me había encontrado en Londres la primera noche, más Michiru y otra chica que llevaba el cabello, azul, recogido en un moño. Al lado de Michiru, alta y delgada, parecía bajita y corpulenta, aunque en seguida pensé que seguramente la princesa estaría celosa del escote de infarto que tenía la otra.

Andrew me pasó un abrigo corto que me resultaba familiar. Lo cogí y la mano me tembló un poco cuando el áspero terciopelo me devolvió de inmediato miles de recuerdos, los más recientes relativos a cierta noche en Londres.

Me lo puse alrededor de los hombros, y agradecí su calidez. Mi chaqueta fina no me habría protegido mucho contra la fuerte brisa. Todo el mundo comenzó a coger varias cosas del salón, llaves de coches, monederos y carteras, tarjetas de crédito y bolsos.

Darien se acercó a mí mientras se metía una cartera en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

—Te lo advierto, Nena, no voy a apartarme de tu lado en todo el día. Así que nada de cosas raras, ¿vale?

Asentí, poniendo los ojos en blanco. «Ya he tenido esta discusión con mi voz.» Me rodeó y me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para obligarme a andar, pero me quedé paralizada. Me puse pálida y di un paso atrás. Por el pasillo avanzaba alguien envuelto en una capa negra, con la capucha puesta de manera que ocultaba su rostro.

Darien, a mi espalda, también se había quedado helado, con un dedo presionándome suavemente la espalda. Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia él, y luego hacia mí. Justo en ese momento, el rey surgió también del fondo del pasillo, con aspecto tenso e inquieto.

Todo, incluido el hombre de la capa, pareció inmovilizarse. Era alto y de postura erguida y, con su aparición, la temperatura de la habitación bajó. Darien me agarró por la cintura, me atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con el rostro contraído. Me resistí un poco, pero no mucho, dividida entre el miedo y el deseo de saber quién era aquel misterioso individuo.

Estaba de espaldas a nosotros, pero en aquel momento inclinó un poco la cabeza antes de que se diera la vuelta a una velocidad que debería ser imposible. La capucha ocultaba todo su rostro, excepto los ojos, que eran de color añil, pero que pronto se tiñeron de un rojo llameante.

—¡Sacadla de aquí! —bramó el rey al tiempo que los mayordomos daban un paso al frente y se colocaban entre nosotros y la figura rugiente que teníamos delante.

Darien no necesitó que se lo repitieran. Me sujetó la cintura con más fuerza, me agarró por la muñeca con la otra mano y tiró de mí hacia el otro lado de las puertas. Llegué a ver a Andrew agachándose a nuestra espalda en posición de atacar.

—¡No volváis antes de la medianoche! —gritó el rey por encima de la confusión, las voces y el crujido de la gravilla bajo nuestros pies.

Me faltó la respiración cuando descubrí unas figuras humanas en el extremo más lejano de los terrenos. Estaban demasiado lejos para distinguirlas con precisión, y antes de que pudieran acercarse, Darien me arrastró por un lateral de la mansión hacia los garajes. Vi que la mano comenzaba a enrojecérsele a causa del sol. Intenté darme la vuelta, pero Darien me lo impidió.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté mientras trataba de mirar volviendo la cabeza. Pero él me soltó la muñeca y me puso una mano bajo la barbilla, de manera que no tenía más elección que mirarlo a él

—. ¡Darien, explícamelo!

Hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Nena, tienes que confiar en mí. Pase lo que pase, no mires a tu alrededor, ¿de acuerdo? No apartes la vista de los garajes.

—¿Por qué?

—No discutas, sólo hazlo. Prométemelo. Por favor.

Había una desesperación tan repentina en su voz que no pude rechazar aquella faceta suya que raramente aparecía. Asentí.

—Te lo prometo.

—Gracias —susurró—. Te explicaré lo que pueda cuando salgamos de aquí. —No paraba de lanzar miradas a mi espalda, observaba algo que había justo a nuestra derecha—. Vamos.

Me agarró de la mano y volvió a echar a correr. Cuando nos acercamos a los garajes, se abrieron las puertas y revelaron varias filas de coches caros. Frenamos en seco y Darien sacó un juego de llaves de un bolsillo.

Los demás llegaron detrás y se produjo un pequeño alboroto mientras decidían quién iría con quién y en qué coche.

—¿Con quién voy yo? —pregunté.

—Conmigo, por supuesto. Al Aston. Ahora.

Lucía su media sonrisa presuntuosa, y sentí que mis ánimos se desinflaban. De pronto, toda la arrogancia de su cara desapareció y el sonido de unos pasos llegó a mis oídos.

—No te des la vuelta —masculló con la mirada clavada en algo que había detrás de mí.

Andrew dio unos cuantos pasos cautelosos al frente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Helios?

—Príncipe Helios de Athenea para ti. Tengo curiosidad. —Me sorprendió oír un acento estadounidense, o tal vez canadiense, incluso más que su título. Tuve que esforzarme por contener el impulso de volverme—. ¿Así que ésta es la joven dama que ha provocado todo este lío?

Lo oí dar un paso al frente y yo imité su acción.

—La joven dama tiene nombre.

—Sé que lo tiene, señorita Serena Tsukino.

El crujido de la gravilla me dijo que había dado otro paso, y vi que Darien se tensaba. Los demás estaban completamente inmóviles, observando la escena con preocupación.

—Déjala en paz, Helios.

Estaba tan cerca que pude sentir su aliento en la nuca cuando suspiró. Aun así, por encima de aquello sentí una abrumadora sensación de calidez que no procedía de ningún aliento. Era como si el sol me estuviera dando con fuerza en la espalda, pero aquello no era posible: estábamos en octubre y hacía un frío horroroso. Quienquiera que fuese aquel miembro de la realeza, no era un vampiro.

Incluso yo me sorprendí de la facilidad con la que aceptaba algo así. Pero, claro, si existían los vampiros, ¿por qué no podían existir otras criaturas?

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a protegerla, Darien?

—Durante el tiempo que el consejo interdimensional diga que debemos hacerlo. Un consejo que, te recuerdo, encabeza tu padre.

—Yo no soy mi padre. Tendrá que saber de nuestra existencia en algún momento si se convierte, que es lo que desea mucha gente.

Reuní el valor necesario para hablar:

—No me importa si hay muchos que quieren que me convierta. Es mi decisión.

Sentí que algo me apretaba el hombro, una mano. Pero no miré. No podía mirar.

—Ojalá pudiera decir que estoy de acuerdo con usted.

Sentí que la mano, sorprendentemente caliente, me apartaba los mechones de pelo del cuello. Me pasó un dedo por las minúsculas heridas punzantes que nunca habían desaparecido por completo desde que consentí que Darien bebiera de mi sangre hacía semanas. Helios cogió aire y dijo:

—Se está acabando el tiempo, Darien.

Con aquellas palabras, retiró la mano de mi cuello y oí el crujido de la gravilla que provocaron sus pasos al alejarse. Me relajé pero Darien continuó tenso.

—¡¿Para qué se está acabando el tiempo?! —le gritó al hombre.

—La Profecía no esperará para siempre, ya sabes.

Ahogué un grito y me di la vuelta. Había desaparecido. Me volví de nuevo. La cara de Darien adoptó una expresión de profundo enfado y los ojos se le volvieron de un color negro brillante. Me di cuenta de que estaba apretando los puños con muchísima fuerza, tanto que las venas de los brazos comenzaban a hinchársele.

No me gustó aquella expresión ni sus gestos y me aparté un poco. «Primero Andrew y luego la figura de mis sueños mencionaron la Profecía, y ahora esto.» Yo no era Sherlock Holmes, pero tampoco hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que todo eso estaba relacionado.

Un brazo me rodeó los hombros y me obligó a volverme.

—Hora de irse —ordenó Darien.

Levanté la mirada hacia él y me encontré con unos ojos fríos, indiferentes y negros.

—Quiero respuestas.

Me agarró por un codo y empezó a tirar de mí.

—Querer no es tener, Nena.

Me quedé boquiabierta. Me arrastró hacia su coche con facilidad a pesar de mi resistencia.

—¡Tengo derecho a saber! Toda esta mierda tiene que ver conmigo, así que no me mantengas en la ignorancia.

Darien me abrió la portezuela y me empujó hasta que me metí en el interior del coche. Cerró con brusquedad, dio la vuelta al vehículo a toda velocidad y, tras ocupar el asiento del conductor, se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Los demás ya estaban saliendo de los garajes y, detrás de ellos, aceleró por el camino de entrada para alejarse del lugar que se había convertido en mi prisión.

Me negaba a mirarle. Era evidente que estaba cabreado. Muy cabreado. Y yo también. En cuanto perdimos Varnley de vista, Darien habló.

—Dispara —dijo con un suspiro.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? Has mencionado la existencia de un consejo. Se está celebrando ahora mismo, ¿verdad? ¿Sobre qué están tratando?

Me quedé callada y observé su expresión. Era casi lúgubre.

Volvió a suspirar, apesadumbrado.

—Sobre ti.

Me cogió por sorpresa lo exhausto que parecía, aquél no era el joven ingenioso y arrogante que yo conocía.

—Pero ¿por qué ahora?

Podía imaginarme la respuesta a aquella pregunta, sabía que estaba relacionada con la figura de la capa, pero no podía explicárselo a Darien, y quería saber más.

Suspiró por tercera vez.

—La gente está empezando a preocuparse. No creen que tu padre permita que esto siga así durante mucho más tiempo. Si hiciera algo y nosotros tomáramos represalias, podríamos encontrarnos con una guerra. Y si nosotros nos vemos envueltos en una guerra, también lo estarán las otras dimensiones.

—¿Dimensiones?

—Existe un motivo por el que te he dicho que no te volvieras. —Enarcó una ceja y me miró. Yo continué callada, muy interesada en el salpicadero. Prosiguió—: No podemos obligarte a convertirte en vampira porque eres una prisionera política. Si lo hacemos, incumplimos tratados que tenemos tanto con los humanos como con las otras dimensiones. Pero no podemos seguir esperando sin más, porque tenemos razones para pensar que tu padre podría hacer un movimiento.

—¿Qué razones? —pregunté, incapaz de disimular la urgencia de mi voz y lo intrigada que estaba. «La Profecía. ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?» Pero no me contestó y cambié de táctica, pues sabía que tenía que aprovecharme de su repentina franqueza—. ¿Qué impide que me limite a esperar a que llegue mi padre? Entonces no tendría que convertirme.

De su pecho brotó un sonido sordo que sonó como el inicio de una risa desganada.

—No te molestes ni en contemplar esa idea, Nena. Dudo muchísimo que tu padre pudiera reunir una fuerza lo suficientemente grande y tonta como para enfrentarse a nosotros y si, gracias a algún milagro, lo lograse, simplemente nos mudaríamos a Athenea y te llevaríamos con nosotros.

Mi burbuja de esperanza estalló como si me hubiera clavado un alfiler. Entonces fui yo la que suspiré y guardé silencio durante un rato, mientras contemplaba los árboles que pasaban a nuestro lado. Cada vez eran menos abundantes y la vía única iba ensanchándose. Una línea blanca comenzó a marcar la división entre dos carriles.

—¿Qué es Athenea? —pregunté al cabo de unos minutos. Darien no contestó—. Ese tal Helios es de allí, ¿verdad? —Asintió, mudo. Me di cuenta de que estaba volviendo a cerrarse y le formulé otra pregunta—: ¿Quién era esa persona de la capa?

Frunció los labios.

—Un hombre muy desagradable. —Me pegué a la ventanilla, alarmada por la fuerza que empleó para mover la palanca de cambios.

Me recosté con brusquedad contra el respaldo del asiento, decepcionada y descorazonada. Era una situación desesperada. En algún momento se desataría una guerra y lo peor de todo era que sería todo por mi culpa. Pero aun siendo consciente de ello, sabía que no podía afrontar mi conversión.

«Aún no, sólo necesito tiempo —pensé con impotencia—. ¿Por qué es eso precisamente lo que no tengo?» Miré a Darien con los ojos a punto de llenárseme de lágrimas. Parecía distraído, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Debe haber una forma de salir de ésta. ¡Tiene que haberla!

Tenía que decirlo en voz alta para creérmelo. Observé que Darien se apartaba de mí ligeramente, como si fuera culpable de algo.

—Sí, la hay. Si te conviertes en vampira por tu propia voluntad, tu padre olvidaría el asunto. No podría hacer nada. Habría sido decisión tuya. Problema resuelto —dijo con una chispa de esperanza, aunque su tono me decía que apenas se atrevía a pensar que aquello pudiera llegar a pasar.

Resoplé.

—Entonces estamos condenados. No conoces a mi padre. Siente tanta compasión como una nuez.

Le daría igual que fuera decisión mía, encontraría algún modo de culparos de todas formas.

—No digas eso —murmuró Darien—. Todos los padres quieren que sus hijos sean felices, y si convertirte en vampira fuese lo que tú deseas, él lo respetaría.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Incluso en el caso de que fuera así, ¿cómo podría ser feliz siendo vampira? No hay posibilidad alguna de que me guste la idea de vivir para siempre. ¡Es inútil!

Darien siguió circulando y mirando por el retrovisor. Habló con suavidad, con algo parecido al cariño en la voz:

—Eso no lo sabes, Nena. Puede que algún día encuentres algo por lo que merezca la pena vivir una eternidad.

Cogí aire lenta y prolongadamente.

—Tú no lo has encontrado. Estás tan destrozado como yo. ¿Por qué aguantar el dolor para siempre? —susurré.

Disminuyó un poco la velocidad del coche cuando los árboles se desvanecieron y nos acercamos a la costa.

—No. Todavía no lo he encontrado. Pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a ocurrir. O que no vaya a sucederte a ti. Hasta donde sabemos, podríamos tener ese algo delante de las narices ahora mismo...

Apoyé la cabeza contra la ventanilla fría y contemplé cómo mi aliento cálido cubría el cristal de una capa neblinosa.

—No puedes prometerme que todo va a ir bien, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo casi sin voz—. No puedo.

Pasó algo de tiempo antes de que reiniciáramos la conversación, y fue él quien me obligó a hacerlo.

—¿¡Acabas de saltarte un puñetero semáforo en rojo a ciento cincuenta!? —exclamé sin apartar la vista del indicador de la velocidad.

—Sí —contestó sin más.

Me volví hacia él con la boca abierta cuando la aguja comenzó a aproximarse a los ciento sesenta.

—La has cagado. Ahí había un radar —le solté cuando pasamos ante un destello brillante y amarillo—. Despídete de tres puntos del carnet.

Me pareció ver que ponía los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieres relajarte, Nena? Lo tengo todo controlado. Llevo conduciendo desde que se inventaron los coches. Además, tenemos matrículas protegidas, así que no perderé los tres puntos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Es que no sabes nada? Puedo conducir a la velocidad que me dé la gana porque mi matrícula en realidad no existe, así que si la policía me pilla, su base de datos les dirá que se jodan. Un pequeño favor que te hacen cuando perteneces a la realeza —explicó con suficiencia.

Sacudí un poco la cabeza mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

—Bueno, lo siento, no todos podemos ser tan Darienanos —dije volviendo a recostarme en mi asiento con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó medio riéndose, medio gruñendo.

—Me invento palabras. ¿Tú no?

Me miró de refilón, pero al final apartó los ojos de la carretera durante un instante para dedicarme una media sonrisa de preocupación.

—¿Y qué quiere decir esa palabra en concreto?

—Darienano: dícese del sujeto tan estupendo que deja a todo el mundo a la altura del betún, sin aliento y apabullado.

Se echó a reír, un rumor grave procedente de lo más profundo de su pecho.

—Te dejo sin aliento y apabullada, ¿verdad, Nena?

—No te eches flores.

Soltó un gruñido de incredulidad y volvió a concentrarse en la carretera. Lo miré con el rabillo del ojo tratando de calibrar su reacción. Estaba sonriendo, pero me sentí desfallecer al ver que aquel gesto desaparecía de su rostro. Aquello quería decir que el Darien que me hacía reír, que se metía conmigo, que se lo pasaba bien con mis tonterías —y el Darien que me había salvado la vida en incontables ocasiones y que, de vez en cuando, parecía albergar una chispa de cariño en su interior— estaba desvaneciéndose a toda prisa.

Agité la cabeza para librarme de aquel pensamiento cuando su ceño habitual contrajo sus imponentes facciones. No estaba muy segura de por qué la segunda burbuja que se había ido hinchando dentro de mí hacía unos segundos había estallado de una forma aún más dolorosa que la anterior.


	36. Capitulo 36

«Le has contado demasiado, Darien», me advirtió Andrew en mi cabeza, claramente disgustado.

«Te pareces a mi padre», le repliqué.

«Cuanto más le cuentes, más daño le haces. Y estoy bastante seguro de que ninguno de los dos queremos eso.»

«No sé lo que quiero, Andrew. Pero me ha hecho una pregunta y le he dado una respuesta. Tampoco es que le haya contado lo de los sabios, ¿no? Sólo he mencionado Athenea.»

Andrew suspiró mentalmente.

«No le hagas daño, ¿vale? Es frágil. Y no me refiero sólo a los daños físicos.»

La sangre me hirvió en las venas.

«¿Te piensas que no lo sé? ¿Crees que le haría daño?»

A través de nuestra conexión, pude sentir que meditaba cuidadosamente su respuesta. Cuando al fin habló, lo hizo con tristeza.

«Hubo un tiempo en el que ni siquiera me lo habría planteado pero, tras estos dos últimos años, no puedo estar tan seguro.»

El dolor me invadió de inmediato. La imagen de mi madre irrumpió en mi mente y su risa gozosa retumbó en mis oídos.

«No metas la muerte de mi madre en esto. Y además, tampoco es que tú puedas hablar mucho.

¡Tú le haces daño a Serena sólo con ir tras ella!»

«Lo dices como si tú no fueras igual de culpable», se mofó.

«Es que no lo soy», contesté perplejo.

«Entonces tal vez deberías analizar tus propios sentimientos —me espetó Andrew—. No te pienses que no me he fijado en cómo te comportas con ella. Flirteas, la seduces y pasas más tiempo con ella que con cualquiera de nosotros», soltó enfurecido.

«¡No es así! —protesté—. No sé de qué estás hablando. ¡Así que sal de una puñetera vez de mi cabeza!»

Su cuerpo frágil se volvió hacia mí. Imitaba mi expresión ceñuda, pero no apartaba la mirada de mis manos, que se aferraban cada vez con más fuerza al volante. No sabía de qué estaba hablando Andrew. Yo no sentía por Serena lo mismo que él. Pero sí estaba seguro de una cosa: no la veía del mismo modo que hacía tres meses.

«Le has contado demasiado, Darien.»

Una expresión de sutil preocupación que ya me resultaba familiar le cubrió el rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que mi gesto de mal humor sólo podía significar que estaba ocupado con otra cosa. Y así era, pues una nueva oleada de falta de confianza en mí mismo me asedió, un sentimiento que sólo las palabras de mi padre podían provocarme.

«Sólo he contestado a sus preguntas, nada más.»

Suspiré al decirlo, no me cabía duda de que él no era el único que estaba escuchando mis palabras.

«Ha hecho algo más que contestar a sus preguntas, jovencito», dijo una tercera voz que reconocí como nada más y nada menos que la de Ll'iriad Alya Athenea, rey de Athenea.

«Genial. Simplemente genial.» Así se confirmó la sospecha de que mi padre permitía espías, y sólo por un respeto que conseguí reunir a regañadientes, contesté con un «su majestad».

«Príncipe Darien —contestó con el mismo tono condescendiente—. ¿Puedo preguntarle si conoce las consecuencias de sus actos?»

Suspiré mentalmente, exasperado, preguntándome cómo era posible que Helios tuviera un punto de vista tan diferente del de su padre respecto a mantener a Serena en la ignorancia.

«Por supuesto.»

Otra voz que no reconocí nos interrumpió, y aquello me obligó a pensar que todos los asistentes a la reunión podían oírme. Casi instintivamente, mi cabeza comenzó a cerrarse y a esconder en el fondo de mi subconsciente todos mis secretos.

«Entonces dígame, alteza, si era consciente de las consecuencias, ¿por qué le ha revelado todo eso?»

La rabia volvió a hacer que me hirviera la sangre.

«No le he revelado nada de las dimensiones. Pero se lo contaría si pudiera. Merece saberlo.»

Un hilo distinto y poderoso se abrió camino en mi mente. Reconocí la presencia de mi padre.

«¡Darien!», bramó.

Con una sonrisa de arrogancia, continué. No tenía paciencia para con ellos y su mezquina política.

«No podéis escondérselo todo para siempre. Es curiosa por naturaleza, y eso tampoco lo podéis cambiar. Si le ocultáis la verdad, nos odiará, y la necesitamos a nuestro lado, sobre todo si la Profecía se hace realidad y Kenji Tsukino consigue su excusa.»

Sentí que mi padre echaba humo, y que su rabia iba a desbordarse.

«Darien, ¿cómo te atreves? Discúlpate.»

«No, no voy a disculparme por decir la verdad.»

No me disculparía simplemente por ir en contra del cómodo statu quo que había acordado el consejo interdimensional.

«Retíralo, o de lo contrario...», siseó.

Sabía que estaba tirando de una cuerda que ya estaba bastante tensa, pero no parecía ser capaz de ponerme freno a mí mismo.

«¿O de lo contrario, qué? Sabes que lo que estoy diciendo es de sentido común. Pero eres incapaz de aceptarlo. Mi madre estaría avergonzada de ti.»

Mi padre rugió, un rugido que no quedaría confinado a nuestras dos mentes, sino que se oiría en cualquier mente que estuviera en Varnley o a tres kilómetros a la redonda de la finca. Finalmente me habló sólo a mí:

«Desde mañana al mediodía no volverás a tocar a esa chica, Darien. Ni un mordisco, ni un dedo, nada.»

Abrí mi mente y me aseguré de que todos los presentes en la reunión me oyeran.

«¡Que os jodan!»

Sentí que la sorpresa se extendía por la reunión. Incluso Serena, humana y desvalida, se enderezó en su asiento, con los ojos muy abiertos y alerta.

Tras recorrer el camino de entrada de la casa de Jedite, donde habíamos quedado en reunirnos, apagué el motor. Me volví hacia ella, que estaba mirando por la ventanilla, y alargué los brazos para estrecharla entre ellos.

—Bienvenida de nuevo a Londres, Serena.


	37. Capitulo 37

Unos brazos fríos se cerraron en torno a mi vientre y, antes de que pudiera quejarme, estaba sentada en el regazo de Darien, con el volante clavándoseme en un costado. Me abrazó durante un segundo, apretándome contra su pecho. Sentí que una vena le latía en el cuello, pero no un corazón palpitante que indicara humanidad, un corazón como el que, justo en aquel instante, se me había acelerado en el pecho.

Mis palabras surgieron amortiguadas cuando protesté:

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

Me apartó un poco y me puso un dedo en los labios.

—Por una vez, quédate callada, Nena.

Sacudí la cabeza con la intención de decir que no, pero no lo conseguí. Sus ojos cautivadores me habían atrapado. Con la frente fruncida y expresión dolorida, cogió mi mano entre las suyas y comenzó a acariciármela con el pulgar, recorriéndome las venas.

—No puedo prometerte que todo irá bien, porque sé que no será así. No puedo prometerte que vayas a salir de ésta siendo aún humana, porque lo más probable es que no lo consigas. El tiempo se está agotando, y tendrás que tomar una decisión pronto. Tienes que elegir.

—¿Es que acaso tengo elección? —murmuré, aún perdida en su penetrante mirada.

Se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Tal vez.

Cerré los ojos y asentí con solemnidad. Su aliento frío me rozó la oreja y sus manos heladas me acariciaron mis mejillas ardientes y de color escarlata. Me colocó la cara frente a la suya y apoyó su frente en la mía. Fuera, el viento soplaba y las nubes permanentemente grises de Inglaterra volaban sobre nuestras cabezas. Dentro, el silencio era sepulcral y las sombras rozaban nuestros cuerpos.

—Nena... Serena —susurró Darien—. Debería haberte matado en Trafalgar Square. No lo hice. Y ahora te enfrentas a las consecuencias y yo... lo siento. Lo siento mucho —dijo con un colmillo mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Cogí aire e, instintivamente, me recosté sobre la mano que me acariciaba la mejilla.

—¿Desearías que estuviera muerta? Porque yo no.

—No.

Exhalé con fuerza y le quité la mano de mi cara. Tratando de contener las lágrimas, hablé:

—¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué me odias un instante y al siguiente parece que te importo? ¡Por el amor de Dios!, ¿por qué?

El colmillo le atravesó la piel del labio y la sangre brotó de la herida y se le extendió por la boca. Le cubrió la piel de una capa brillante, y el olor salado me hizo ensanchar la nariz, en parte asqueada, en parte intrigada.

Me eché hacia adelante y le acerqué las manos al cuello. Se lo acaricié con los dedos hasta enredárselos en el cabello oscuro. Me lamí los labios de anticipación al tiempo que las emociones prohibidas manaban a borbotones de mi interior y mi voz gritaba: «¡No lo hagas! ¡Todavía no eres una jodida vampira!»

Pero no me detuve. Lo único que me quedaba era el deseo de ser deseada, de ser cuidada, y aquello era lo que había encontrado en Darien durante un segundo.

No estábamos siquiera a un centímetro de distancia cuando me detuve. El corazón me daba saltos en el pecho cuando lo miré a los ojos, que durante un instante, un único y breve instante, pensé que se le habían puesto rojos; pero seguían teniendo su habitual color azul oscuro cuando me puso las manos en la cintura.

Cubrió la distancia que nos separaba, y cuando sus labios se encontraron con los míos susurró:

—Soy así porque estoy tan destrozado como tú.

Y a continuación desapareció, con su sangre goteando de mis labios. Sentí una corriente de aire frío en la cara y, al abrir los ojos, descubrí que ya no estaba dentro del coche. El viento me golpeaba el rostro y me agitaba el pelo como el viento agita las nubes de tormenta. Me apoyé contra la puerta y respiré hondo. Me pasé los dedos por la barbilla y sentí que la sangre me manchaba la piel. Tuve una arcada y me fallaron las piernas cuando unos terribles sentimientos me invadieron el corazón. «¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?» No podía creerme que acabara de intentar besarle. ¡Besarle! Además, estaba sola, perdida en mitad de la nada. El coche estaba aparcado junto a un camino inmaculadamente cuidado y rodeado de un seto largo y bajo.

No tuve tiempo de fijarme en mucho más antes de que varios coches se detuvieran a mi espalda. Me di la vuelta cuando oí el sonido de los motores que se apagaban y reconocí los coches de los demás, que Darien había dejado atrás en la autopista. Andrew salió de su Audi y se acercó a mí a toda prisa para darme un enorme abrazo. Me desmoroné entre sus brazos, agradeciendo el consuelo que me ofrecían. Me estrechó con más fuerza aún, hasta que mi rostro quedó sepultado en su chaqueta y pudo susurrarme al oído:

—No pasa nada. No debería haberte dejado...

Asentí, y decidí que sería mejor no comentar que aquélla no era la causa de mi aflicción.

—¿Adónde ha ido Darien? —murmuré mirándolo.

Los ojos se le pusieron rojos.

—¡Estás sangrando! —exclamó.

Abrí mucho los ojos al recordar el líquido rojo y pegajoso que me cubría los labios y rápidamente levanté la mano para limpiármelo. Pero Andrew me cogió la muñeca y me detuvo a medio camino. Le rocé los labios con los dedos involuntariamente cuando husmeó el aire.

—No... No es tu sangre, ¿verdad?

Miré al suelo para ocultar mi culpabilidad. Si no era capaz de esconder la verdad, mucho menos de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Serena?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

Oí el movimiento de sus pies, los susurros del viento y tres palabras desgarradoras.

—No lo sientas.

Levanté la cabeza. Su expresión era de inmensa tristeza, y tenía los ojos grises. Hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Asintió porque supo incluso antes que yo misma que ya había tomado una de mis muchas decisiones pendientes.

«He elegido a Darien.» Ni siquiera la mirada de traicionado de Andrew podría cambiarlo. Ni siquiera sabía qué significaba escoger a uno o a otro, pero tenía que hacerse.

Mientras pensaba todo aquello, Andrew se dio la vuelta y se alejó en dirección a Michiru.


	38. Capitulo 38

—¿Los vampiros cogen el metro? ¿En serio?

—Baja la voz —siseó Zafiro al tiempo que me empujaba hacia la ventanilla. Intenté señalarle que podíamos utilizar las máquinas, pero no quiso hacerme caso. Cuando nos acercamos, nos enfrentamos a la mirada acusadora de una mujer, que, por experiencia, sabía que se estaba preguntando por qué no sacábamos los billetes de una máquina.

—Hola. —Zafiro se dio la vuelta y, en silencio, empezó a contarnos a todos para luego darle vueltas al tipo de billete que nos convenía—. ¿Podría darnos tarjetas para todo el día para la zona uno? Siete adultos y un menor.

La mujer le lanzó una mirada cínica a través del cristal.

—¿Quién es el menor?

Zafiro se quedó perplejo durante un instante.

—Yo.

Miré a Zafiro de soslayo. Tenía dieciséis años y debería pagar la tarifa de adulto. «¿Es un príncipe vampiro millonario y de verdad va a intentar ahorrarse un par de libras en el metro?»

—El carnet, por favor —pidió la mujer a través del micrófono.

Fruncí el entrecejo. No conocía a muchos muchachos de dieciséis años que fueran por ahí con el carnet de identidad, pero, claro está, Zafiro se sacó la cartera de un bolsillo de los vaqueros, la abrió, y sacó un carnet con una fecha de nacimiento falsa en la esquina superior. La mujer no perdió el tiempo, cogió el dinero de Zafiro e imprimió los billetes.

—Idiota —rió Zafiro entre dientes mientras el torno se tragaba su billete.

Tras cederle el paso a una ejecutiva con prisas, lo seguí.

—¿Tienes un carnet falso que te quita años? —le pregunté un tanto sorprendida mientras bajábamos por la escalera mecánica. Nos quedamos pegados a la derecha para permitir que los pasajeros con prisa pasaran por la izquierda.

Esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

—No sólo me quita años.

Le dio la vuelta al carnet y allí, en la parte trasera, había otra identificación que proclamaba que tenía dieciocho años.

Sacudí la cabeza, maravillada por lo que podía comprar el dinero. En seguida sentí una ráfaga de aire frío. Un segundo después un convoy emergió del túnel oscuro. Tiré de Zafiro y, casi forcejeando a codazos con un hombre, atravesamos las puertas abiertas confiando en que los demás se las apañaran por sí mismos.

El vagón se fue llenando y ambos acabamos empotrados contra una papelera. En cuestión de segundos, no quedó ni un solo hueco y el traqueteo de las ruedas lo silenció todo, excepto los graves de algún desconsiderado que se negaba a bajar el volumen de su música.

—Tía, es como estar en una cena de cien platos.

Zafiro tenía el rostro ligeramente contraído y se mordía el labio inferior, justo como hacía Darien cuando trataba de resistir la tentación. Puse cara de desaprobación y me acerqué más a él. Para entonces el metro ya estaba acelerando y, al haber perdido la práctica de cogerlo, perdí el equilibrio y casi me estampo contra Karmesite, la amiga de Michiru.

—No pasa nada —susurré—. Oxford Circus está a solo tres paradas.

—Supongo —contestó Zafiro

Era evidente que estaba intentando controlarse. No dijo ni una sola palabra más hasta dos paradas después, justo cuando salimos al andén de la parada de la calle Warren.

Un minuto o dos más tarde, nos detuvimos y, agarrando a Zafiro por la muñeca, tiré de él hasta el andén de Oxford Circus. Zarandeados por cientos de trabajadores y turistas acelerados, nos encaminamos hacia la escalera mecánica. En aquella ocasión subimos por la izquierda. Lo hice pasar por el torno detrás de mí, antes de que pudiera sacar su propio billete del bolsillo, cosa que me costó una mirada de desaprobación del vigilante. Divisé un hueco en la pared y me dirigí hacia él.

—Necesitas cazar, ¿no es así?

A lo lejos, distinguí a Andrew y a los demás avanzando hacia nosotros mientras trataban de esquivar a la gente que se movía en dirección contraria y, de repente, tuve una idea.

Zafiro asintió débilmente.

—Nunca había estado en una aglomeración así.

Cuando Andrew llegó a nuestra altura, lo agarré.

—¿Hay algún lugar discreto por aquí al que podáis ir a... ir a... ya sabes? —Señalé a Zafiro con la cabeza—. A cazar —terminé en voz muy baja.

Andrew asintió, negándose a mirarme a los ojos. Tuve la sensación de que el alma no se me caía a los pies, sino mucho más abajo: ahora ni siquiera podía mirarme a la cara.

—Entonces id vosotros, chicos, y nosotras, las chicas, vamos a arrasar las tiendas. —Hice una mueca. «Hablando de sacrificios...»

Andrew estuvo de acuerdo y comenzó a andar, pero Zafiro se rezagó y sacó algo de su cartera.

—Toma, necesitarás esto.

Observé el pequeño rectángulo de plástico que sujetaba en la mano. Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Eso es tuyo?

Intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

—No. Se la cogí prestada a cierta persona hace un tiempo.

Y de repente lo entendí.

—¿Puedo pasarme del límite? —le pregunté con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

—Puedes intentarlo. Pero su cuenta es casi infinita —respondió Zafiro. Dando un paso al frente, me susurró el número PIN al oído—. Vuélvete loca. —Me guiñó un ojo y echó a andar en pos de los otros.

Yo seguí a Michiru y a Karmesite hacia el exterior de la estación. Me enfrentaba a un día «libre de Darien», libre de sus trucos mentales e inevitable atracción. Era tan liberador que, en cuanto me di cuenta de que se había marchado, se me levantaron los ánimos. Fuera lo que fuese lo que me estaba haciendo, fuera cual fuese el sentimiento que me estaba provocando... no me gustaba y era frustrantemente difícil plantarle cara.

Al salir a las calles atestadas de Londres, inhalé el familiar hedor de los tubos de escape y las comidas exóticas de todos los países imaginables. A mi alrededor la gente hablaba con distintos acentos y en lenguas diferentes, y aquello era como música para mis oídos. Llevaba demasiado tiempo rodeada de gente con acento pijo.

Me puse eufórica, me sentía como en una nube. «Estoy en casa.»

Zafiro y Taiki se unieron a nosotras a la salida de Harrods, donde Michiru y Karmesite habían pasado horas. Yo había matado el tiempo haciendo donaciones a todas y cada una de las organizaciones benéficas a las que apoyaban aquellos grandes almacenes, siempre usando la tarjeta de Darien. Al principio me llenó de satisfacción, pero la excitación de la venganza se desvaneció rápidamente y comencé a sentirme mal... aunque me hubiese besado.

Un rugido de mi estómago les ahorró a los dos chicos tener que ver todas y cada una de las compras de Michiru.

—¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

Me sonrojé.

—Eso ha sido mi estómago. Tengo hambre.

Zafiro adoptó una expresión extraña.

—¿Los estómagos de los humanos rugen cuando tienen hambre? ¡Vaya! Eso no nos lo han enseñado nunca en Vampiros. ¿Y qué quieres comer? Porque nosotros estamos un poco llenos, no sé si sabes lo que te quiero decir... —Me guiñó un ojo y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Reflexioné durante un instante y en seguida lo supe:

—Me muero por unas patatas fritas.

Unos minutos después estaba abriendo un cucurucho de papel de periódico grasiento. El delicioso olor de la sal y el vinagre me inundó la nariz. Cuando salí del establecimiento de comida para llevar, seguía percibiendo el tufo de la grasa que se quemaba en las freidoras y del pescado rebozado. Mientras esperaba a los demás, le di un mordisco a una patata gorda, crujiente y extremadamente caliente.

«Vaya, esto es mejor que los sándwiches de queso.»

Tratando de no quemarme la boca, mastiqué la patata, pero no lo conseguí e hice una mueca de dolor cuando, al tragármela, me abrasó la garganta. Zafiro salió a la calle seguido de cerca por Andrew. Ambos llevaban raciones enormes.

—Estabais llenos, ¿eh? —Sonreí cuando vi salir al resto de los chicos también con cantidades exageradas de comida. Parecía, sin embargo, que Michiru y Karmesite habían decidido boicotear las grasas, cada una con una botella de una coca-cola light en la mano y nada de comida—. ¿Adónde queréis ir? Porque yo no puedo comer de pie.

Zafiro se encogió de hombros.

—¿Al Embankment?

Asentí. Eché a andar tras Zafiro, un tanto distraída, y no me percaté de que Andrew comenzaba a caminar a mi altura.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? ¿En privado? —me dijo. Zafiro se dio la vuelta y nos miró primero al uno y luego al otro.

—Eh... claro —contesté dubitativa mientras le rogaba a Zafiro con la mirada que se opusiera. Pero el joven me lanzó una última mirada de disculpa antes de alejarse, seguido de cerca por los otros cinco. Cuando Michiru pasó ante nosotros, me miró furibunda, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, a la defensiva.

De repente, el suelo empezó a resultarme muy interesante, así que me escondí bajo mi pelo, rezando para que Andrew no viera el intenso rubor que me teñía las mejillas. Mientras esquivaba una grieta del suelo, Andrew me preguntó:

—¿Qué ha pasado antes?

Su voz sonaba extrañamente calmada y controlada, como si apenas pudiera contener el mal genio... Un estado en el que sospechaba que nunca lo había visto de verdad.

—¿Antes?

—Con Darien.

Suspiré. Debería haberlo sabido. Claro que Andrew querría saber por qué tenía sangre de Darien en los labios y por qué había desaparecido, aunque ni siquiera yo misma tenía la respuesta. «Porque odia el metro, no te jode...»

—Nada —contesté, pero sabía que mi estratagema no duraría mucho.

Dio un paso al frente y se acercó a mí, en actitud dominante. Y en aquella calle estrecha, rodeada de edificios altos, con el grave zumbido del tráfico a sólo unas manzanas de distancia, y con los insulsos cielos grises cerniéndose sobre mí, me sentí extremadamente pequeña. Extremadamente insignificante.

—Cuéntamelo, Serena.

—Hemos parado en ese sitio y Darien parecía distraído, y de repente me ha arrastrado hacia él, y... y hemos hablado, y entonces... —Me quedé callada.

—Sigue.

—Se ha cortado el labio y yo como que, bueno, nos... nos hemos besado —proseguí, sorprendida de lo ansiosa que estaba por contárselo a alguien, a cualquiera. Bajé la mirada, porque sabía que no podría soportar ver su expresión en ese momento—. Pero sólo ha durado un segundo, y después ha desaparecido.

Un susurro tenso cortó el silencio que se hizo.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé... es que su sangre... me volvía loca, y no podía pararlo. —Le eché un vistazo y me di cuenta de que él también tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo—. ¿Qué me ha pasado, Andrew? ¡Yo no quería eso!

«Mentiras», susurró mi voz.

—No lo sé. Pero... dime la verdad, ¿sientes algo cuando hago esto?

—¿Cuando haces qué?

Dio un paso en dirección a mí y me levantó la barbilla.

—Esto.

Cuando posó sus labios sobre los míos, todo lo prohibido, lo malo y lo inmoral volvió a desbordarse en mi interior. Y no era más que yo deseando que no fuesen los labios de Andrew los que estaban sobre los míos, sino los de Darien.

Cuando mi boca se movió al ritmo de la suya por decisión propia, sentí una oleada desbordante de amor, anhelo y necesidad, y sobre todo felicidad. Sin embargo... no fue exactamente lo mismo. Sabía que cuando nos separáramos, todo habría acabado y que volvería a pensar en él como en nada más que un amigo. Y sabía que le estaba haciendo daño al permitir que me besara. Aun así, le rodeé el cuello con las manos, sin soltar la bolsa de patatas, y le obligué a bajar la cabeza para estar más cerca de mí. De pronto, se apartó y vi que en sus ojos brillaba la esperanza.

—¿Has sentido algo?

—Sí. Pero... —Oí que se le aceleraba la respiración—. Lo siento, pero sólo sucede cuando te beso. Yo no... No es... Lo siento, Andrew, pero nunca he pensado en ti, y nunca lo haré, como en algo más que un amigo, y no sé por qué, porque eres genial y me tratas muy bien…

«Al contrario que Darien», aportó mi voz.

—Es sólo que no te amo. Lo siento... No sé qué pasa cuando te beso.

Cerró los ojos.

—Experimentas lo mismo que cualquier humano cuando besa a un vampiro. Es el modo en que seducimos a nuestra presa... a veces. Y no, no es amor —me explicó. Impasiblemente. Desapasionadamente. Pero por debajo aprecié el tono tenso de su voz, la verdadera magnitud de su dolor.— Y no es en lo que debería basarse una relación.

Al instante, me arrepentí de lo que había dicho. La expresión de Andrew pasó de impenetrable a rabiosa en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Y lo que Darien y tú tenéis es...? ¿Debería basarse una relación en la lujuria, la sangre y el deseo? ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres, Serena?! —vociferó, acercándose aún más a mí.

—¿Quién ha dicho algo de una relación?

—Nadie. Nada. ¡Nada excepto tu forma de actuar!

—Yo no quiero una relación. ¡Ni con un vampiro ni con nadie! Ya estoy harta de hombres. Mi último novio me puso los cuernos, ¿te acuerdas? —grité con la respiración agitada, gesticulando con las manos cerradas en un puño, zarandeando la bolsa de patatas.

—¡No me mientas! Lo deseas y lo sabes. —Entornó los ojos—. Pero escúchame, Serena: cuando te rompa el corazón, no acudas corriendo a mí, porque no tendré un corazón de repuesto. Recuérdalo.

A continuación, se dio la vuelta y se fue, sin dejar atrás más que el viento estremecido.

—No dejaré que me rompan el corazón, imbécil —murmuré a sus espaldas.

Me apoyé contra la verja de una casa cercana que estaba dividida en pisos, y traté de calmarme. Al cabo de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, me invadió el pánico.

«¿Por qué coño prefiero a Darien si es un gilipollas, hablando claramente? Vale, un gilipollas que tiene sus momentos, pero un gilipollas cruel en cualquier caso.»

«Lo prefieres porque, como acabas de decir, no lo has besado sólo porque te ha seducido, ¿no es así, Serena? —indagó mi voz con su habitual tono burlón—. Escucha a tu corazón. ¿Cuál es el primer nombre que te viene a la cabeza?»

Suspiré.

—Darien.

Mi voz se echó a reír.

«Entonces has tomado la decisión correcta.»

Cerré los ojos. Me sentía estúpida por buscar consuelo en una voz que tenía en la cabeza. Aun así, sabía que esa voz tenía razón. Porque sabía que sentía algo por él, a pesar de lo que era, y a pesar de los abusos que había tenido que soportar de todos ellos.

Era un resumen superficial, pero me pregunté cómo había podido terminar rechazando al chico bueno y sintiéndome cada vez más atraída por un príncipe gilipollas. Que me había secuestrado. «Mi vida es el cliché de una historia de mierda.»

Me aparté de la verja y seguí los pasos de Andrew.

Me recosté contra el respaldo del banco y me metí las manos grasientas en los bolsillos. Me había terminado las patatas y estaba impaciente porque los demás hicieran lo mismo. Zafiro, sentado a mi lado, hacía mucho rato que se había callado, así que me dediqué a mirar a los artistas callejeros que había por el parque.

Algo que había a lo lejos me llamó la atención. Tres chicos que llevaban sudaderas abiertas con capucha y vaqueros holgados —sujetos por unos cinturones que saltaba a la vista que no servían de nada— caminaban sin prisa por la acera vociferando palabrotas y riéndose a carcajadas del mimo que tenían más cerca. Con sus capuchas sobre los flequillos irregulares y sus camisetas ajustadas y cuellos alzados, fueron acercándose con sus andares arrogantes. Sólo cuando uno de ellos levantó la cabeza y miró en nuestra dirección (bueno, en la de Michiru), los reconocí.

«Seiya y sus amigos.»

—¡Mierda! —exclamé, dominada por el pánico.

Zafiro se volvió hacia mí con una expresión inquisitiva antes de seguir mi mirada y fijarse en los tres chicos, que cada vez estaban más cerca. No apartaban la vista de mí, pero con lo tontos que eran, no creía que me hubieran reconocido.

—¿Qué? —se alteró Zafiro, que volvió la cabeza primero hacia ellos y luego hacia mí.

Con los ojos como platos, me volví y le dije:

—¡Los conozco!

Él también abrió los ojos como platos y palideció.

—¡Joder!

Asentí frenéticamente. Cuando el trío pasó por detrás de un grupo de turistas, me levanté de un salto con la intención de echar a correr como una loca. Pero antes de que pudiera dar ni un solo paso, tiraron de mí hasta hacerme sentar sobre la madera fría.

—¿Adónde te crees que vas? —siseó Zafiro con una voz que se pareció asombrosamente a la de su hermano.

—¡Me largo de aquí! ¡Me reconocerán!

—¡No puedes!

—¡Claro que sí!

—Entonces voy contigo —decidió, y se puso en pie cuando hice ademán de moverme.

Lo empujé para que volviera a sentarse en el banco y le respondí demasiado de prisa:

—¡No! Es decir, no pasará nada, no me escaparé.

Apresuradamente, miré hacia los tres chicos y vi que seguían observándome. Poco a poco, iban abriéndose camino entre la multitud. Sabía que si me veían de cerca me reconocerían de inmediato.

Zafiro escrutó la muchedumbre que se iba abriendo como un halcón evaluando sus presas, antes de ceder:— Vale, vale, pero, por favor, no te escapes. Darien me matará. Solucionaremos esto, ¡vete!

No hizo falta que me lo repitiera. Me interné en una calle lateral y me mezclé entre la multitud mientras sentía que las lágrimas me humedecían las mejillas. No sabía hacia dónde iba, ni siquiera dónde estaba. Sólo sabía que tenía que seguir corriendo.

Choqué contra alguien que se interponía en mi camino y oí gruñidos contrariados a mi espalda, seguidos de unas cuantas palabrotas vociferadas. Miré atrás y vi a un hombre que llevaba un traje caro agitando el puño en mi dirección. Su maletín estaba en el suelo y un montón de papeles desparramados por la acera.

Nuevos sollozos me obstruyeron la garganta y las lágrimas volvieron a desbordarse de mis ojos.

«¿Seiya? ¿Por qué ahora? No es precisamente lo que necesito.»

Sin dejar de correr, me dirigí hacia el único lugar en el que podía buscar cobijo por allí: Hamleys. La famosa juguetería de seis pisos y un sótano. «Cutre pero cierto.» Las estanterías y más estanterías de juguetes me traerían recuerdos felices de la infancia... y recuerdos felices era justo lo que necesitaba.

Escaleras mecánicas arriba, pasé a toda prisa ante niños chillones y padres con aspecto de fastidio a los que arrastraban hacia juguetes con aspecto de caros. Di un traspié al final de la que me pareció ser la enésima escalera mecánica y me encontré contemplando una habitación llena de trenes de juguete.

Me escondí detrás de una estantería y me apoyé en un montón de cajas de camiones que parecía estable. Respiré hondo varias veces.

La aparición de Seiya me había pillado desprevenida. Eso estaba claro. Y ése tenía que ser el motivo por el que tenía la sensación de que un cepo me había atrapado el corazón, ¿no? Porque había superado lo de Seiya. «Lo he superado.» Ésa tenía que ser la razón por la que, con cada débil latido, tenía la impresión de que el cepo que me rodeaba el corazón se constreñía cada vez más y restringía el paso de un fluido esencial... la sangre.

De repente, algo frío se apretó contra mi espalda.

—Voy a chuparte la sangre —murmuró una voz junto a mi cuello, y me estremecí.

—¡No hagas eso! —exclamé cuando unos colmillos de plástico me presionaron el cuello y unos brazos vestidos con una tela oscura me rodearon los hombros—. ¡Darien! ¡Apártate!

—No —contestó arrimando más el pecho a mi espalda—. Me gusta bastante estar aquí.

Me revolví un poco para intentar quitarme sus brazos de encima.

—Al menos deja de babearme todo el cuello, y sácate esos estúpidos colmillos falsos. ¡Los tuyos son de verdad, por el amor de Dios!

—Baja la voz, van a oírte —masculló con tono de alarma. Pero aun así se los quitó y se los colocó en la palma de la mano. Los estudió y dio unos golpecitos a los redondeados y exageradamente grandes incisivos con la otra mano..., la que tenía sobre mi pecho—. Estúpidos humanos. No podríamos comer con unos colmillos de este tamaño.

—Estás celoso porque los tuyos son pequeñitos y enclenques.

Se guardó la dentadura falsa en el bolsillo y me clavó los dedos en los costados.

Di un bote, sobresaltada, y me acerqué todavía más a él.

—No es necesario que muestres tanto entusiasmo, Nena —dijo entre risas al tiempo que me apartaba unos cuantos centímetros.

Me puse como un tomate.

—Pero...

—Y tenemos los colmillos pequeños para que no los vea nadie.

Su tono cambió cuando volvió a atraerme hacia sí. Bajó la cabeza y su pelo me hizo cosquillas en las mejillas; sus labios me rozaron la oreja. Un escalofrío involuntario me recorrió la columna vertebral y le di gracias al cielo porque estuviéramos ocultos tras un montón de estanterías... El movimiento de Darien sería considerado pornográfico en una tienda de juguetes.

—¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa, Nena, o tengo que sacártelo por la fuerza, como de costumbre?

Suspiré.

—No me pasa nada.

—No me mientas, Serena.

—No te...

Se separó de mí, apartando de mi pecho los brazos fríos, y me agarró de la mano. Me guió hacia un lugar más retirado de la tienda, y me sonrojé cuando unas madres de labios fruncidos nos lanzaron miradas amenazadoras, pues obviamente pensaban que estábamos siendo demasiado «íntimos» para sus hijos.

«Te encanta», se burló mi voz.

«Por supuesto», murmuré en mi mente.

Se detuvo en un rincón sombrío protegido por filas de cajas de «Fabrica tu propio avión». Se dio la vuelta y puso una mano junto a mi cabeza mientras con la otra me acariciaba la mejilla.

—Has estado llorando, Nena. Ahora cuéntamelo. ¿Qué te pasa?

El cepo se endureció, pero por algún motivo no me sentí como si me estuviera extrayendo del corazón hasta el último hálito de vida. Las caricias de Darien mientras me secaba una lágrima de la mejilla resultaban tranquilizadoras. Aun así, bajé la mirada al suelo.

—He visto a Se... Seiya —dije con la voz ahogada. Contuve las lágrimas y levanté lentamente la cabeza, sólo para ver que los ojos se le tornaban negros.

—Ah.

Hice un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza, callada, mordiéndome el labio.

—Estaba en el parque del Embankment, y los demás están allí, y yo creía que lo había superado, Darien. Creía que había pasado página, pero no es así, ni de lejos.

Me escocían los ojos. Lo observé mientras sus iris recuperaban su color azul oscuro habitual, quizá un poco más luminoso, menos intenso.

De pronto me agarró por los brazos.

—¿Te ha visto? Serena, ¿te ha visto? —exigió saber sin dejar de mirar alternativamente hacia la escalera mecánica y hacia mí.

—No... no lo sé.

—¿Qué aspecto tiene?

Fruncí el entrecejo, ligeramente indignada. «¿Es en lo único que puede pensar?» Pero no estaba acostumbrada a esa nota de pánico en su voz, así que contesté:

—Pelo negro, ojos oscuros, alrededor de un metro ochenta.

—Entonces agáchate.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, los dos estábamos en el suelo, yo cuan larga era sobre la moqueta.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —siseé.

Pero él se acercó a mí de rodillas y me tapó la boca con una de sus manos. Se llevó la otra a la boca y se colocó un dedo delante de los labios.

—Está aquí —dijo con voz muy baja.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Iba a abrir la boca, pero Darien sacudió la cabeza para señalar en dirección a la escalera mecánica. Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró tras él. Tratando de pasar desapercibidos y caminando a toda prisa entre las estanterías, consiguió que nos acercáramos a la escalera y, en última instancia, a nuestra huida. Pero por mucho que despreciara a Seiya por lo que me había hecho, por cómo me había herido, no pude evitar estirar el cuello tratando desesperadamente de vislumbrar, aunque fuera de lejos, al chico al que había amado durante dos años. Sólo para confirmar que era real... que estaba allí.

Pero aun así, en el fondo sabía que si él me veía, sería el fin. Mi antigua vida y la nueva chocarían violentamente la una contra la otra.

Darien se detuvo y escuchó con atención. ¿Cómo podía oír algo con el ruido de aquellos cascabeles tan cursis que atronaban a través de los altavoces y con los gritos de los niños? No tenía ni idea. Apuntó detrás de mí, a través de la estantería, y masculló algo.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté en voz baja.

—¡Está justo ahí! —repitió un poco más alto.

—¿Cómo que justo ahí?

—¡Justo, justo ahí!

—¿Qué vamos a...?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, se había lanzado hacia mí, me había tapado la boca con la mano y me había tirado al suelo. Sin embargo, debió de calcular mal las distancias, porque aterrizó justo encima de mí. Gruñí ruidosamente al sentir que todos y cada uno de los huesos de mi cuerpo parecían quedar reducidos a una masa informe. Luchó conmigo durante un instante, mientras yo intentaba quitármelo de encima y él silenciarme.

—Chis... ¡Chis!

Entonces se quedó paralizado.

—¡Darien! ¿Qué estás...?

—¿Serena!

Yo también me quedé paralizada. Mirando por encima del hombro de Darien vi a la única persona que realmente no quería que me viera mientras tenía a un vampiro a horcajadas sobre mí en medio de una juguetería.

—¿Seiya?

Seiya estaba allí parado, con la boca abierta y la mirada clavada en mí... O, mejor dicho, en Darien, que estaba encima de mí.

—Esto... eh... ¡No es lo que parece!

—¡Son ellos, justo aquí! ¡Esos dos! ¡En el suelo!

—Bien, ¿y qué le parece que es entonces, señorita? —preguntó una voz extraña.

Darien me miró desde arriba con una cara que quería decir «estamos de mierda hasta el cuello», una expresión que yo también compartía. Atisbando tímidamente por encima de su hombro, vi a un hombre uniformado con una camisa que decía HAMLEYS y una placa brillante sobre el bolsillo del pecho que decía ENCARGADO. A su lado estaba una de las madres de los labios fruncidos, la de la nariz respingona.

—¡No doy crédito ante este comportamiento! ¡Delante de los niños! ¡Es escandaloso! ¡Deberían echarles!

Me moría de vergüenza. Seiya estaba allí, y ahora además nos habíamos metido en un lío con el encargado. «Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso.»

—Sí, sí, tiene razón, ¿señora...? —comenzó el encargado.

—Charles-Pomphrey.

—Sí. ¡Fuera! ¡Los dos! ¡Y no volváis! Y tú también, jovencito —dijo volviéndose hacia Seiya—. Los jóvenes de hoy en día, de verdad, señora..., no he visto cosa igual en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí. Darien cerró los ojos y se relajó ligeramente sobre mí. Murmuró algo inaudible antes de levantarse muy lentamente, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo, y ofrecerme una mano. La acepté agradecida y me levanté con rapidez gracias a su fuerte presión. Abrí la boca para quejarme al encargado, pero Darien me cogió por el codo y me condujo hacia el exterior. Seiya iba pegado a nuestros talones, aún perplejo.

Cuando pasamos ante el encargado, creí oír que Darien mascullaba una disculpa al pasarle un papel que se parecía sospechosamente a un billete de cincuenta libras.

Llegamos a la entrada y el aire gélido me puso la piel de los brazos de gallina. Las nubes por fin se habían disipado para dejar paso a un sol brillante, ya bajo en el cielo a primera hora de la tarde. Deslumbrada por la luz, no vi que Seiya se ponía delante de nosotros, pero Darien sí.

Me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y me atrajo hacia él mientras gruñía en voz baja:

—¿Qué cojones quieres?

—¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Y qué estás haciendo con mi chica?

Fruncí el entrecejo.

—¡Yo no soy tu chica!

Seiya desvió la mirada hacia mí antes de volver a encararse con Darien, que me empujó ligeramente para que me pusiera detrás de él.

—Venga, nena... sabes que lo siento. Y sé que no te secuestraron aquella noche, Sere. Sé que huiste porque te puse los cuernos. Pero eso ya se ha acabado.

Estiró una mano para que yo se la cogiera y, percibiendo el riesgo, Darien me agarró el brazo y apretó con tanta fuerza que se me cortó la circulación.

No tendría que haberse preocupado. «¿Pensó que me había escapado porque me había puesto los cuernos?» Aquella presuposición tan egoísta hizo que me dominara la ira. Lo odiaba, pero aun así mirarlo resultaba agridulce: sus ojos todavía hacían que se me encogiera el corazón. Necesité mucho autocontrol para no sacarlo de su error y gritar sin más la verdad sobre los vampiros.

—¡No! ¡No voy a ningún lado contigo! Y por última vez, ¡no soy tu chica!

Se produjo un silencio, e incluso la calle pareció detenerse. Los transeúntes no se molestaron en ocultar la sorpresa ante mi estallido.

—¿Que... qué? ¿Qué quieres decir... no vas a ningún lado? ¿Quieres decir que prefieres quedarte con él? —Apuntó con el pulgar a Darien y bajó la mirada hacia el brazo con el que el vampiro me rodeaba la cintura para intentar alejarme de allí.

Su rostro reflejó que por fin lo había entendido—. ¿Estáis... juntos?

Me quedé boquiabierta y, horrorizada, me liberé con brusquedad de Darien.

—¡No! No somos nada. O sea..., ¿él y yo? No. —Solté una risita de niña tonta y me puse tan roja como un tomate. Darien me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me miró inquisitivamente.

—¡Sí, claro que sí!

De nuevo, me quedé boquiabierta. Resoplé, medio riendo medio asfixiándome.

—¡No, está muy claro que no estamos juntos!

Me libré de su brazo y le lancé una mirada enfurecida. Volvió a achucharme.

—¡Sí, claro que sí!

Me lo quité de encima.

—No, no lo estamos. Y se acabó.

Me pareció oír a Darien decir en voz baja la palabra «idiota» cuando me volví hacia Seiya, cuya mirada nos seguía como si estuviera presenciando un partido de tenis, con una ceja arqueada.

—Bueno, pues si no estás con él, entonces ven y vuelve conmigo.

Estiró la mano, me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí para situarme a su lado. Como no me lo esperaba, me tropecé con mis propios pies y, tambaleándome, cerré los ojos a la espera de golpearme la nariz contra el suelo en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, el impacto no llegó a producirse.

En vez de eso, un brazo gélido se había enredado en torno a mi estómago y me mantenía, prácticamente en el aire, balanceándome. Al darme la vuelta, me di cuenta de que Darien era mi salvador. Volvió a dejarme en el suelo sobre mis pies y después se volvió hacia Seiya, que estaba palideciendo a un ritmo vertiginoso. Sin siquiera mirarlo, supe que los ojos de Darien se habían oscurecido. Rugió, un sonido que reservaba para las ocasiones en que estaba enfadado de verdad:

—Deberías aprender a tratar a tus «chicas», Seiya. Especialmente a una chica tan decente como Serena. O mejor aún, ya te enseñaré yo.

Seiya, obviamente asustado, intentó conservar algo de su bravuconería.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y si me enseñas ahora mismo?

Levantó los puños, preparado para pelear. Darien dio un paso al frente, aceptando el desafío.

—¡Tú primero!

Me di cuenta de que la gente caminaba más despacio, de que se paraba para ver el comienzo de la pelea cuando Seiya se dispuso a lanzar un puñetazo. Consciente de que no tendría ni una sola oportunidad contra Darien, intervine y me interpuse entre ellos. En seguida me encontré con que un puño volaba a toda prisa hacia mí, pero levanté una mano y lo bloqueé, apartándole el brazo a Seiya. Lo agarré por la muñeca y se la retorcí hasta inmovilizársela. Hizo una mueca de dolor y comenzó a agacharse.

—¡Esto es por ponerme los cuernos la primera vez!

Levanté la otra mano y le di un puñetazo en la nariz. No se la rompí, pero aun así le hice sangrar.

—¡Esto es por ponerme los cuernos la segunda vez!

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó, de modo que, muy convenientemente, dejó expuesta cierta área muy sensible.

—¡Y esto —dije al tiempo que levantaba la rodilla— es por meterte con Darien!

Rápidamente, y sin sentir ni siquiera el más mínimo remordimiento, le di un rodillazo en los huevos.

El efecto fue inmediato. Se dobló sobre sí mismo y se agarró la entrepierna, cayó de rodillas gritando de dolor mientras la sangre le salía a chorros de la nariz enrojecida. Los transeúntes seguían mirándonos con distintos grados de desaprobación y asco, unos cuantos sonriendo... Algunos incluso aplaudiendo.

Con una sonrisita de complacencia en la cara, agarré a Darien de la mano y, sacudiendo la melena muy teatralmente, eché a andar con decisión, pero no antes de decir una última cosa. Observé al patético muchacho que gemía a mis pies y me sentí invadida por una abrumadora sensación de satisfacción. Me agaché para ponerme a su nivel y sonreí triunfalmente.

—¿Sabes qué, Seiya? Lo he superado por completo.

Y, sin más, nos marchamos.

Guié a Darien por un laberinto de calles secundarias, ansiosa por alejarme de las principales por si acaso Seiya llamaba a la policía... Tampoco era muy probable que la policía fuera a atrapar a una panda de vampiros, ni que fuese a tragarse la historia de Seiya.

—¡No puedo creerme lo que acabamos de hacer! —exclamé cuando estuvimos bien lejos.

Darien esbozó aquella media sonrisa arrogante que tanto me gustaba y me permitió arrastrarlo por las calles mientras yo soltaba risitas de niña pequeña.

—Recuérdame que no te cabree nunca. Quiero tener hijos.

Mis carcajadas se convirtieron en una sonrisa diabólica.

—Entonces será mejor que tengas cuidado —le advertí con un guiño.

—De todas formas, ¿dónde has aprendido todo eso? No pareces de ese tipo de chicas.

Me recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo y me sonrojé.

—Mi padre me enseñó unos cuantos movimientos... inútiles contra los vampiros, claro está, pero bastante buenos para los humanos.

Su expresión se ensombreció un poco cuando mencioné a mi padre, los ojos se le apagaron.

—Ah.

Nos quedamos callados durante un segundo, y deseosa de evitar los silencios incómodos, retomé la palabra.

—¡Qué bien me ha sentado! ¡Nunca había hecho algo así! ¡Y nos han echado de Hamleys!

Se echó a reír y farfulló algo que sonó como «¡Ay, diablilla!».

—¡Eh! —Le di un pellizco en el brazo, pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros—. Nunca me habían echado de ningún sitio hasta hoy. Excepto de una pizzería una vez por hablar demasiado alto.

Sonreí ante aquel recuerdo; a la edad de más o menos trece años, un grupo de amigos y yo nos habíamos zampado cuatro pizzas y habíamos acabado con todas las existencias de bebidas gaseosas del local... Aquello provocó que nos pusiéramos ridículamente hiperactivos.

Darien me apretó un poco la mano con la que lo arrastraba para reducir un poco mi ansiedad.

—Bueno, será mejor que te acostumbres si pretendes quedarte con nosotros. No tenemos precisamente reputación de buenos.

Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que yo sea buena? Y además, nunca he dicho que vaya a quedarme con vosotros.

Le eché una ojeada y vi que estaba cabeceando, pensativo. Me sentí culpable y le solté la mano para apartarme un poco.

—Darien, ¿por qué has dicho que teníamos, ya sabes, un «asunto»?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Para ponerlo nervioso. Ha funcionado, ¿no?

—Supongo —murmuré—. No crees que vaya a decirle a la policía que estoy en Londres, ¿verdad?

Entornó los ojos.

—Casi parece que te preocupa que pueda hacerlo. Pero si se lo dice, lo tendrán difícil para pillarnos. No me inquieta.

«Bueno, eso ha sido un engorro. No estoy preocupada... sólo era una pregunta que había que hacer.»

—¿Y por qué no te has abalanzado sobre Seiya cuando ha comenzado a sangrar así?

Soltó un bufido.

—No me bebería la sangre de ese perro ni aunque fuera el último humano sobre la faz de la Tierra. Es repugnante.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Mi humor mejoró al instante. Su medio sonrisa, medio gesto de suficiencia, volvió y Darien dio un paso hacia mí.

Aproveché su cercanía para darle un golpe juguetón en el pecho.

—Has estado a punto de pegarle una paliza a un tío por mí. Algunas chicas lo considerarían tierno. Y también has dicho que yo era una chica decente.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —reflexionó. Levantó la cabeza para poder mostrarme su ceño. Al cabo de unos instantes, rió, sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera perplejo y me pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Vamos —dijo—, estabas disfrutando de un día normal para variar. —No protesté cuando me llevó con Zafiro, Taiki y los demás—. Tengo que irme a hacer una cosa.

—¿Es siempre así? —pregunté.

Zafiro se encogió de hombros.

—Hay algo que tienes que saber sobre Darien: cuando no lo quieres cerca, te fastidiará hasta que te rindas a él, y cuando lo quieres a tu lado, te abandonará. Y eso es algo que no puedes cambiar.

—Cambio de planes —dijo Jedite—. Las chicas quieren ir a la feria.

Estábamos a punto de volver a coger el metro hacia Islington cuando cambiamos de línea para dirigirnos hacia Hyde Park. Allí, una feria de Halloween funcionaba a pleno rendimiento y el pringoso olor del algodón de azúcar impregnaba el aire.

Zafiro me agarró por la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarme tras él. Su excitación era contagiosa. Las luces de neón daban vueltas, las sirenas ululaban, los hombres repetían las palabras «¡Pasen y vean! ¡Coches de choque a una libra la vuelta! ¡Vamos, damas y caballeros!».

Unos chicos no mayores que yo recogían el dinero y acomodaban en sus coches a los pocos clientes que tenían; sus caras de aburrimiento eran permanentes a pesar de las chicas guapas que, de vez en cuando, aparecían en grupos de entre las sombras. El aire era gélido y me escocían las mejillas, pero el calor de mil bombillas impedía que me echara a temblar.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, un túnel de la bruja! Tenemos que entrar, vamos —exclamó Michiru. Cogió a Karmesite con una mano y a Andrew con la otra (él no se resistió) y los arrastró a ambos hacia la ventanilla de los tickets. Zafiro puso los ojos en blanco pero los siguió, y los otros tres chicos no tardaron en hacer lo mismo.

Nos detuvimos junto al mostrador, sobre el que Michiru depositó un montón de monedas.

Pronto desaparecieron entre los pliegues de la entrada de lona. Taiki farfulló algo acerca de que no quería permanecer allí para ver aquello, pero Jedite ya le pisaba los talones a Rubeus. Me obligué a mantener una expresión impasible en el rostro y entré tras él. Di unos cuantos pasos y mentalmente me encogí ante la figura de sesenta centímetros de alto y metro ochenta de ancho que me observaba desde un espejo divergente cercano. Zafiro no aparecía. Eché un vistazo a través de la entrada y vi que no estaba fuera, así que supuse que debía de haber adoptado la misma actitud que Taiki.

No veía la imagen de ninguno de los otros cuatro y, casi había llegado a una escalera, serpenteando a un lado y a otro, cuando divisé a Michiru. Me quedé petrificada cuando me di cuenta de que tenía la lengua metida en la boca de Rubeus.

Andrew estaba de rodillas, besándole y mordiéndole el vientre desnudo. A su lado estaba Jedite, con los colmillos bien clavados en el cuello de Karmesite, y las manos de ella, enredadas en el pelo de él, estaban cubiertas de sangre. Dejó escapar unos gemidos suaves cuando un hilillo de sangre le bajó por el hombro y llegó a la altura de su camisa. La tela clara lo absorbió y quedó manchada.

Asqueada y avergonzada, retrocedí tratando de marcharme sin que se percatasen de mi presencia.

Pero Rubeus volvió la cabeza repentinamente, con los ojos de color rojo intenso. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que dejó entrever unos colmillos ensangrentados.

—¿Quieres unirte?

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza.

—No, gracias.

Al caminar hacia atrás, golpeé algo duro. Creyendo que era uno de los espejos, volví a dar un paso al frente sólo para quedarme inmóvil y dibujar en mis labios una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando la voz arrogante y segura de cierto vampiro retumbó a mi espalda.

—Claro que no quiere sumarse a vuestra pequeña orgía, idiota.

—Relájate, tío, sólo era una pregunta —replicó Rubeus tras rodearle el cuello a Michiru con un brazo.

Fruncí el entrecejo cuando ella soltó una risita. Andrew ni siquiera se dio por enterado de mi presencia—. Y, joder, aprende a compartir —murmuró Rubeus justo antes de enterrar su boca en el cuello de Michiru.

Con un gruñido de asco, Darien se dio la vuelta y tiró de mí mientras Michiru gimoteaba debajo de los dos hombres.

Darien no dijo nada a pesar de mis miradas de curiosidad mientras caminábamos el uno junto al otro hacia la salida. Apartó los pliegues de la lona y salió al frío del exterior sin siquiera estremecerse, con los primeros botones de la camisa oscura desabrochados y las mangas recogidas.

—Sé que te mueres por decir algo, así que suéltalo, Nena.

Puse cara de mal humor.

—¿Dónde has estado?

Me miró de soslayo, con la boca medio abierta, con el entrecejo fruncido, exasperado.

—Por ahí, Nena, pero no voy a contártelo porque tengo mi propia vida y no tengo que contestar a las preguntas de una cría a la que retengo como rehén.

Me detuve y me puse frente a él. Las luces resplandecían sobre su piel de alabastro, sus ojos brillaban en la atmósfera de neón. Estudié la curva de sus hombros, me fijé en que el pelo le caía sobre un ojo y vi que tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? Hace un rato casi eras amable.

Hizo un gesto de desdén y dudé de que me estuviese prestando atención. Solté un suspiro de desesperación, le di unos golpecitos en el hombro y volví a preguntarle.

Clavó la mirada en la mía.

—Deja de hacer preguntas o me enfadaré y te morderé.

Sus labios parecían una sola línea, pero no pude evitar echarme a reír.

—¡Qué miedo! ¡Las amenazas estúpidas son tan intimidantes...!

—Lo digo en serio.

—Claro, Darien. —Le di un puñetazo en el hombro y eché a correr lanzando miradas hacia atrás y gritando—: ¡Vamos, quiero montarme en el pulpo!


	39. Capitulo 39

Se lanzó hacia el asiento libre más cercano del pulpo y se recostó sobre el falso cuero. A regañadientes, me uní a ella y me acerqué a la calidez de su piel, escondida bajo su abrigo. El coche se giró un poco en cuanto me senté. Me picaban los ojos por el constante resplandor de aquellas luces destellantes que tanto parecían gustarles a los humanos.

Sí, algo iba mal. En concreto, el hecho de que sabía que sólo me quedaban unas horas para poder tocarla, para sentir su piel radiante contra la mía, una sensación que me descubría ansiando con mayor intensidad a cada hora que pasaba...

Cuando me senté a su lado, comenzó a tratar de desabrocharse el botón de arriba del abrigo, y el esfuerzo hizo que se pusiera roja y que una gota de sudor le resbalara por el cuello. No era capaz, así que me di la vuelta y con una mano le desabroché los dos primeros botones. Le rocé el pecho, ahora un tanto descubierto, no precisamente por casualidad.

Noté que se estremecía, a pesar del hecho de que acariciarle la piel era como poner la mano sobre una estufa caliente. Sentí que la cara le ardía, que se le acumulaba la sangre en las mejillas antes de que murmurara un «gracias».

Las sirenas ulularon, el suelo traqueteó y comenzó a moverse, y nuestro coche empezó a girar sobre sí mismo. La barra que nos protegía retembló bajo mis manos y, por instinto, le rodeé firmemente los delgados hombros con un brazo. Medio esperaba que se resistiera, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, se acercó a mí y me permitió que la empujara hacia mi pecho. Se soltó de la barra sin dudarlo.

Con su cuerpo pegado al mío, sentí el calor de su piel sobre mis brazos desnudos... Aquel calor se estaba convirtiendo en algo casi familiar para mí. Era diferente al de los humanos que se convertían en mis víctimas, cuyo calor se iba desvaneciendo a medida que los dejaba secos. Pero cuando acercaba a Serena a mí, su calidez no hacía más que aumentar; cuando la tocaba no se ponía azul, sino roja, pues el rubor le teñía las mejillas.

Hacía meses que había decidido que la poseería, la satisfaría y la utilizaría a mi voluntad. «Soy un hombre de palabra. Y su sangre... ¡Ah, su sangre!» Era dulce, aunque no tanto como la que se servía en los bailes. Pero no la bebí por su sabor. Bebí de ella porque anhelaba su reacción. Quería oírla gimoteando suavemente bajo mi peso cuando le agujereara el cuello y las venas; quería ver su sangre serpenteando por sus hombros menudos, avanzando sobre sus pechos, tiñendo las cicatrices que Malachite le había dejado, que aún pugnaban por curarse. Bebí de su sangre porque, al contrario que cualquier otra criatura a la que hubiera hecho daño en mi vida, ella no gritaba nunca, ni siquiera cuando, maliciosamente, yo me proponía provocarle dolor.

Aquella terquedad siempre me había intrigado, su inquebrantable y perseverante fe en lo que pensaba que era moral y recto…

«Él no impedirá que la toque. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Separándonos?»

La sonrisa de sus labios estaba comenzando a convertirse en una risita. Me rodeó la cintura con los brazos y me apretó con fuerza cuando el vértigo la invadió. Sus carcajadas histéricas eran contagiosas. Yo también sonreí, a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba la música alta y las luces destellantes.

No podría haber previsto lo que sucedió a continuación. En un intento por atraerla hacia mí un poquito más, debí de rozarle un costado con la mano, porque dio un respingo y el movimiento giratorio de la atracción hizo que apoyara la cabeza sobre mi hombro y dejara a la vista su garganta carnosa y una única vena morada y palpitante.

Se me pusieron los ojos rojos y abrí la boca con un gruñido suave para liberar mis colmillos afilados. Su olor me inundó las cavidades nasales y mi mente comenzó a girar como la atracción. «Lo que daría sólo por probar una única e inocente gota de su sangre...»

Acerqué la boca a su cuello desnudo y tan sólo pensar en su sangre calmó el ardor de mi garganta. No estaba a más de dos centímetros de su cuello cuando mi voz, callada desde hacía muchos días, me interrumpió con brusquedad.

«No.»

Su corazón latió, y yo desaparecí.

¡Desaparecido! ¡Otra vez!

Apoyándome sobre los codos, me incorporé de donde había caído sobre el asiento, a la espera de que la atracción frenara. Tenía el cuello rígido y me dolía, y estaba claro que estaba muy, muy mareada. Tuve una pequeña arcada, me moría por beber algo. Cerré los ojos y enterré la cabeza entre las manos. Estaba deseando que aquello acabara, me arrepentía de haberme montado en el pulpo.

Al final, el mundo se detuvo y, tras coger aire, me puse de pie y salí del coche con la cabeza palpitante y la visión borrosa durante unos segundos. El escote de mi camisa revelaba demasiado y me volví a abrochar el abrigo apresuradamente.

Escudriñé la oscuridad. Las únicas personas que había cerca eran los encargados de la atracción y las espaldas de las personas que acababan de bajar del pulpo. Me convencí a mí misma de que Darien no podía haber ido muy lejos y comencé a buscarle detrás de las caravanas.

Al final me pareció oír un quejido amortiguado y rodeé un tráiler para ir a investigar. Unos gemidos débiles flotaban en el aire, y un sonido como de succión llegó a mis oídos. Reduje la velocidad y avancé con sigilo. Distinguí una silueta en una esquina formada por dos caravanas, protegida por montones de cajas vacías. Mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y, al apartar una caja a un lado con una mano temblorosa, sentí que la bilis ascendía por mi garganta. Allí, atrapada entre los brazos de Darien, había una chica con la ropa desgarrada y la piel lacerada. Estaba bronceada, pero se estaba poniendo gris y sus ojos iban perdiendo el brillo. La única parte de su cuerpo que aún conservaba algo de color era su cuello, que estaba teñido de rojo brillante y rezumaba sangre.

«Muerta.»

Darien se puso en pie y dejó que el cuerpo inerte de la chica cayera rodando de la cuna de sus brazos hacia el suelo, sucio y embarrado. Poco a poco, se volvió para mirarme. Le goteaba sangre de la barbilla, y su cuello y sus mejillas estaban manchados de pintalabios... unas marcas que demostraban cómo la había atrapado.

Me tragué la bilis y me obligué a respirar... «Adentro, afuera. Adentro, afuera.»

—¿P... Por qué? —conseguí decir con la voz ahogada.

No quería marcharme, pero tampoco quería acercarme a él. Sus ojos abandonaron el carmesí, se tornaron de color escarlata y finalmente de un gris turbio y nebuloso que encajaba con la piel de la joven. Se mordió el labio inferior, manchado de sangre, con un colmillo.

Bajó la mirada durante un instante.

—Se llamaba Joanne.

—¿Sabías su nombre? —susurré, incapaz de apartar la mirada del cuerpo exánime que yacía boca abajo. Darien asintió, aún con los colmillos ensangrentados al descubierto. La sangre de la chica empezaba a coagularse en las comisuras de sus labios—. ¿Y eso en qué lo mejora?

—No lo sé, pero lo hace. —Se agachó y le dio la vuelta al cadáver como si fuera un trozo de carne con los brazos retorcidos a la espalda. Le bajó el vestido para taparle los muslos y le colocó un dedo en cada uno de los párpados para bajárselos y tapar sus pupilas ciegas, que lo observaban permanentemente horrorizadas—. ¿Lo mejora esto en algo?

Me estremecí y aparté la mirada de la sangre que continuaba secándose alrededor de sus labios y que iba adquiriendo un horrible tono marrón sobre su piel cenicienta.

—No puedes ir por ahí matando gente sin más.

Oí un rugido a mi espalda.

—Soy un vampiro, Nena. Tengo que matar para alimentarme, y he preferido que no fueses tú la que muriese.

Inspiré hondo y me volví hacia él de inmediato.

—¿Qué?

No contestó durante unos instantes; el movimiento de su pecho delataba la agitación de su respiración.

—En la atracción he estado a punto de atacarte. Y si lo hubiera hecho, no me cabe duda de que estarías muerta. Eras tú o ella.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—¡Deberías haberme matado sin más!

Darien dio un paso hacia mí y yo di otro hacia atrás. Mi corazón flaqueaba y mis sentidos me decían que debería echar a correr. Él gruñó débilmente, con los ojos negros por completo.

—¡Despierta de una vez, Nena! ¡Tu vida es lo único que impide que nos sumamos en una guerra! La primera y la última oportunidad que tuve de matarte fue en Trafalgar Square.

Pasó a mi lado a toda prisa, dándome un empujón, pero me volví y lo agarré del brazo. Le clavé las uñas y utilicé todas mis fuerzas para hacerle retroceder.

—Entonces ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

No me miró a los ojos y, con el brazo que le quedaba libre, se secó la boca.

—Tenemos que marcharnos antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que la chica ha desaparecido. Vamos.

Tiré de él con más fuerza y repetí la pregunta:

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

En lugar de contestar, se libró de mi mano y echó a andar hacia la oscuridad. Con una última mirada a la chica que yacía inerte y desangrada sobre el suelo, me apresuré a seguirle. Estaba asqueada, pero me ponía aún más enferma no ser capaz de sentirme verdaderamente horrorizada.

—Yo no lo contaré si tú tampoco lo haces.

—Pero no puedes, ¡es tremendamente cruel!

—Venga, tampoco es que os sigáis llevando bien. ¿Por qué debería importarte?

—Pero no le fastidiará el coche, ¿no?

—No —contestó Darien entre risas—. Sólo lo retrasará.

Extrajo los cables y cerró el capó de golpe. Rodeó el R8 de Andrew y se encaminó hacia el de Jedite. Yo sentí vergüenza al pensar que era un delito.

—No vas a hacerles lo mismo a todos, ¿verdad?

Sonrió perversamente.

—Claro. De hecho, me gustaría hacer lo que me diera la gana en Varnley por una vez. Y con mi padre fuera y esta pandilla tirada en la carretera, todo será calma y tranquilidad al fin. Además, terminarán por volver corriendo... mañana por la mañana estarán allí, supongo.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

—Déjame decirlo con otras palabras. Quieres decir que yo voy a quedarme tirada contigo.

—Sí. —Arrancó otro grupo de cables y cerró el capó de golpe—. ¡Qué suerte la tuya!

—«¡Qué suerte la tuya!» —lo imité en voz baja.

»¿No serán capaces de arreglarlo?

Cerró el capó del coche de su hermana con tanta fuerza que pensé que le haría una abolladura. Cuando se inclinó hacia mí, en su rostro apareció la media sonrisa arrogante marca de la casa.

—Los niños ricos no saben arreglar coches.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Entonces ¿admites que eres un gilipollas arrogante y pijo?

—Nunca lo he negado.

Lo miré con escepticismo y luego rodeé el coche para hacerme con las llaves que acababa de sacarse del bolsillo.

—Yo conduzco.

Hizo ademán de abalanzarse sobre mí con la mano estirada para recuperar las llaves, pero me aparté. Apreté los dedos en torno al metal, las oculté a mi espalda y caminé de lado hacia su coche.

—¿Tienes carnet de conducir? —bramó mientras me perseguía alrededor del coche.

—Sí.

Entonces fue él el que adoptó una expresión escéptica. Me siguió el juego persiguiéndome hasta el lado del conductor... Al fin y al cabo, podía cogerme con facilidad en cuanto quisiera. Después de que afirmara con vehemencia que era perfectamente capaz de conducir (le preocupaba que le hiciera daño a su «chica»), cedió a regañadientes y se dirigió hacia el asiento del pasajero.

—Sigo sin perdonarte —le dije.

Se quedó parado, con una expresión vagamente divertida en la cara.

—No esperaría que lo hicieras, eres demasiado terca.

Abrió la portezuela y se metió en el coche. Yo no tardé en hacer lo mismo.

—¿Y qué se supone que quiere decir eso? —exigí saber.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Sí —contesté inflexible.

—Te importa una mierda que haya matado a esa chica. No te importaría una mierda si hubiese matado a un centenar de chicas. Sólo te molesta porque no soportas el hecho de que destruye tu imagen perfecta de que no somos... no soy... un depredador por naturaleza.

Se quedó mirándome para calibrar mi reacción.

—Sé que eres un asesino, no soy imbécil —dije con un suspiro al tiempo que metía la llave en el contacto—. ¡Tienes colmillos, por el amor de Dios!

«Sé que es un depredador. No puedo olvidarlo en ningún momento a pesar de lo que él cree. — Tenía el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y marcas, recordatorios sin fin de lo que él y los demás eran capaces de hacer, y de lo que un vampiro llegaría a hacer para salirse con la suya—. Pero tiene razón en una cosa. No me molesta de verdad que haya matado a la chica.»

Claro que me sentía mal: había muerto en mi lugar, y sabía que tendría que vivir con la culpa de saber que otros eran sacrificados por mi causa. Pero los había visto matar y devorar a tantos humanos y a vampiros por igual que ya casi no me afectaba.

—Pero ¿sabes que lo soy? —preguntó, e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando metí la marcha del coche.

—¡Sí! ¡Tengo unas puñeteras marcas que lo demuestran! —Me las señalé bajándome el cuello de la camisa.

Con el rabillo del ojo, vi cómo me miraba.

—No estoy convencido. Todavía piensas que puedes cambiar lo que somos, y no es así. No puedes... —Se quedó callado y miró por la ventanilla.

—No estoy intentando cambiarte. Simplemente no estoy de acuerdo con matar para comer. Soy vegetariana, a fin de cuentas.

—Lo que tú digas. Gira a la izquierda —murmuró cuando salí hacia la carretera principal.

Percibí que la conversación se había acabado y los dos guardamos silencio. Con la mirada clavada en la carretera, sentí el calmado ronroneo del motor bajo mis manos. Hacía bastante que no conducía, y sólo había cogido el coche de mi madre en el congestionado centro de Chelsea. Nunca había conducido nada con tanta potencia ni tan caro, y menos por carreteras costeras llenas de curvas. Una sacudida de ansiedad me subió por los brazos, como un calambrazo, cuando pensé en lo que Darien me haría si le hacía el más mínimo arañazo a su querida chica. Puede que ya me hubiera mordido varias veces, pero seguía aterrorizándome, y se me agitó la respiración al recordar el dolor y la sensación de ser succionada.

Salí de mis propios pensamientos cuando entramos en un pueblo, vacío al anochecer. Seguí la carretera hasta que volvimos a circular junto al mar. Pasamos junto a un embarcadero que se extendía sobre una marisma y al final llegamos a las aguas turbias del estuario del Támesis.

—¿Dónde...?

—Sigue hacia la isla de Grain, pero sal en la indicación para ir hacia All Hallows. Después sigue hacia Low Marshes.

—Vale —murmuré sorprendida ante su repentina aspereza.

Me arriesgué a echar un vistazo en su dirección y vi que tenía la mirada clavada en la ventanilla, con la frente arrugada y los labios transformados en una fina línea. Fruncí el entrecejo.

Darien se dio la vuelta de golpe.

—¿Qué?

Me volví de nuevo hacia la carretera, sonrojada.

La noche parecía estar tornándose más oscura a medida que el cielo perdía el resplandeciente halo de luz anaranjada que tanto me gustaba de Londres. Allí estaba más claro y las estrellas salpicaban la cúpula celeste como si un niño hubiera esparcido brillantina sobre una sábana negra. Sólo perdía esos brillos cuando una nube ocasional lo atravesaba. Las carreteras estaban desiertas y hacía mucho que habíamos abandonado la principal cuando el asfalto comenzó a estrecharse. Vislumbré el cartel de Low Marches y seguí la flecha. Nos fuimos alejando poco a poco del mar en dirección hacia las colinas de Varnley.

Era extraño pensarlo, pero ansiaba volver a encontrarme entre los gruesos muros de la mansión, metida entre las sábanas frías y respirando su aire estancado. Me proporcionaba una rara sensación de seguridad, a pesar de distar mucho de serlo, y comencé a preguntarme si no estaría identificando mi encarcelamiento con estar protegida. En Varnley no tomaba decisiones. En Varnley era una actriz secundaria.

Pero cuando regresara, por más que desease que terminara el día, sabía que existía una posibilidad muy real de que aquel «consejo interdimensional» hubiese tomado una decisión respecto a mi humanidad. Y aquélla era una decisión que debía tomar yo. Y luego estaba el asunto de que había besado a Darien.

Un resplandor en los retrovisores me llamó la atención. Pisándonos los talones había un coche que llevaba las luces largas. Sin inquietarme por lo mucho que se estaba acercando, aceleré. El coche que nos seguía se quedó atrás. Obviamente había cogido la indirecta de que me gustaba tener mi espacio. Darien volvió a descansar la cabeza contra la ventanilla y comenzó a frotarse las sienes.

De repente, se irguió, sobresaltado.

—Asesinos... —siseó. A continuación, explotó—: ¡Para en la cuneta! ¡Sal del coche! —gritó, pero apenas lo entendí—. ¡Fuera! ¡Serena, muévete! —Hice lo que me ordenó. «Asesinos.»—. Yo conduzco, ¡sube! —«Asesinos.»—. ¡Serena!

—Asesinos —susurré—. Aquí... «Los asesinos de mi sueño. Tenían que ser ellos.» Darien, al otro lado del coche, estampó las manos contra el techo de metal.

—Sí, asesinos, aquí, y vienen a por ti. ¡Métete en el coche!

Creo que estaba mirando a Darien, pero lo único que veía era el cielo oscuro, gris, ondulante y peligroso. Creía que lo oía, pero lo único que percibía era el aullar del viento que levantaba las hojas y las hacía crujir. Darien me estaba hablando, pero yo tan sólo escuchaba mi propia voz, callada y tímida en comparación con el trueno que acababa de estallar.

—Aquí..., a por mí. Podría irme a casa...

Un gruñido brotó de sus labios:

—No.

—Podría irme a casa y ver a mis amigos... Podría ir a la universidad...

—No.

—Ver a mi familia...

—No...

—Ver a Rini...

Su aliento frío me acarició las mejillas y se me humedecieron las palmas de las manos cuando apoyó la frente contra la mía. Entrelazó los dedos con los míos y sentí la humedad revoloteando entre ellos.— No puedo negártelo. —Levantó la mirada buscando la mía; tenía los ojos grises, del mismo tono apagado que el cielo. Los cerró lentamente al tiempo que tomaba una larga, sorda y áspera bocanada de aire—. Me arrepentiré de esto. Serena... Nena. Vete a casa.

Me aparté de él.

—¿Q... Qué?

—Vete a casa. Escapa de esta vida que no quieres...

Sus palabras apenas eran un susurro, tensas e inseguras.

—Pero...

—Sé humana. —Se aferró desesperadamente a mi mano mientras se la llevaba a los labios, tembloroso. Me dio un beso tierno en los nudillos y, con un último apretón, la dejó de nuevo junto a mi cadera y me soltó. Después, dio un paso atrás—. Cuida mucho de Rini. Ocúpate de ella. No la dejes marchar.

Tenía los ojos vidriosos, como el reflejo de la luz sobre un estanque, y durante el más breve de los instantes me pregunté si sería a causa de las lágrimas... pero aquél era Darien. Él no desperdiciaría sus lágrimas.

—¡Antes de que cambie de opinión! ¡Vete! —gritó, con los ojos primero cenizas y luego fuego. Su rostro tenso y adusto se iluminó cuando el primer relámpago atravesó la bruma que flotaba baja sobre el mar. El trueno retumbó apenas un segundo después. Como una bala disparada con precisión, el segundo rayo incendió un árbol a más o menos un kilómetro y medio de distancia, y los cielos repiquetearon y estallaron al ritmo de la tormenta.

Caminando hacia atrás, tropezándome con mis propios pies, comencé a retroceder sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Darien empezó a buscar a tientas la manilla de la portezuela del coche. Sabía que ninguno de los dos teníamos mucho tiempo, y el miedo me estranguló el corazón, pues me aterrorizaba lo que los asesinos podrían hacerle. Pero, consciente de que iban a por mí, sopesé mis opciones: podía irme con los asesinos o podía irme sola a casa desde dondequiera que estuviésemos.

Las palabras del asesino que quería follarme me llenaron el cerebro y supe lo que preferiría. Preferiría un bosque lleno de vampiros a quedarme con los asesinos.

Frenética, mi voz susurraba en mi cabeza una y otra vez: «Date prisa, date prisa» con una urgencia que no podía ignorar. Observé los troncos de los árboles y decidí ocultarme entre ellos, pero le lancé una última mirada a Darien, que estaba inmóvil, contemplándome con una expresión que nunca había visto antes en su rostro.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a meterse en el coche. El viento silbó, aulló lo que creí que eran las palabras «Adiós, Serena».

Resonó un trueno y las lágrimas cayeron en abundancia por mis mejillas para volver a destrozarme el maquillaje. Me dolían los ojos de frotármelos para poder ver. Oí el chirrido de unos neumáticos cuando dos pares de focos tomaron la curva y me atraparon como a un ciervo asustado. El corazón se me salía del pecho mientras veía que los dos vehículos se acercaban.

«No es el momento adecuado.»

Me di la vuelta y me lancé hacia el coche de Darien. Abrí la puerta del pasajero justo en el momento en que él estaba encendiendo el motor. Me dejé caer sobre el asiento y cerré la puerta detrás de mí para oír a Darien soltar:

—¿Qué cojones haces?

—No puedo marcharme, ¡no puedo! —dije con la voz ahogada, y me di la vuelta para ver los dos coches, que estaban a escasos cincuenta metros de nosotros—. Ay, Dios, ¡ay, Dios mío! ¡Están justo detrás de nosotros!

—Vale, cálmate, ponte el cinturón de seguridad —me ordenó, y metió la primera marcha.

No necesité que me lo repitiera y me abroché el cinturón al tiempo que mi espalda se pegaba al respaldo, pues el coche aceleró a una velocidad que debía de ser muy ilegal. Me golpeé la nuca contra el reposacabezas y me aferré con las manos al borde del asiento como si el mañana no existiese. Mi mente me gritaba que, en efecto, no lo habría si nos estampábamos contra un árbol a aquella velocidad.

«¡Deja de quejarte! ¡Si no quisieras morir, habrías vuelto a casa con papá!», graznó mi voz con un tono tan agudo que me dejó claro que ella estaba tan asustada como yo.

La mirada de Darien alternaba constante y rápidamente entre los retrovisores, la carretera y yo, y pasaba de la rabia a la concentración y después a la preocupación. Cohibida, levanté una mano para secarme las lágrimas, pero pensé que sería mejor olvidarme de ello cuando tomamos otra curva y tuve que volver a aferrarme al asiento a toda velocidad.

—Sólo tenemos que llegar a los límites de Varnley. Son sólo unos tres kilómetros —murmuró más para sí mismo que para mí, pero yo asentí de todas formas, incapaz de hablar.

Doblamos otro recodo de la carretera y los neumáticos gritaron y protestaron cuando la aguja del indicador de la velocidad empezó a acercarse a los ciento setenta... una velocidad con la que a un humano le cuesta ya lidiar en una carretera normal y agradable, y mucho más en un camino estrecho y lleno de curvas con árboles como columnas de hormigón a ambos lados.

—¿Qué coches llevan? —me preguntó secamente Darien cuando nos acercábamos a una curva terrible, enrevesada como un sacacorchos.

Giró el volante a la derecha y estuvimos a punto de salirnos de la carretera. Solté un chillido enorme cuando mi puerta pasó a apenas unos milímetros de un árbol.

—¿Qué coches? —repitió al tiempo que enderezaba el volante y hacía que me empotrara contra la portezuela.

—¡No lo sé! —grité sin apenas mirar por el espejo—. ¡Está jodidamente oscuro! ¿Qué importa, en cualquier caso? ¿No deberías estar concentrado en la carretera?

—Quiero saber si podemos dejarlos atrás —explicó con casi demasiada tranquilidad, dada la situación—. No quiero abandonar a mi chica en la cuneta si no es estrictamente necesario.

—Vale, bien... —Me di la vuelta en mi asiento, peleándome con el cinturón—. ¿Esos coches son negros?

—Da igual —refunfuñó—. Simplemente no te dejes arrastrar por el pánico.

Apenas tuve tiempo de asimilar sus palabras antes de que él se diera la vuelta en su asiento y se pusiera a mirar por la luna trasera en dirección contraria a la que nos dirigíamos a toda velocidad. Sus manos parecían conducir por su propia voluntad.

—Oh, mierda de...

El resto de mi frase quedó ahogada cuando el motor rugió y el coche giró fuera de control por la curva, directo contra el tronco de un árbol enorme.

Chillé al volver a golpearme contra la puerta lateral después de que Darien enderezara el volante, cambiase de marcha y el motor soltara un quejido. La cabeza me latía a causa del impacto, pero no me atrevía a separar las manos del asiento. Volví a tragarme mis tripas.

—Alfa Romeo... Los dos —gruñó Darien mientras agitaba la cabeza para quitarse el pelo de los ojos.

—¿Eso es malo?

—Es malo.

—¿Cómo de malo?

—Muy malo. No podemos dejarlos atrás. Aunque supongo que podríamos seguir conduciendo hasta que se averiaran bromeó fríamente.

Justo cuando acabó de hablar, a nuestras espaldas surgió un rugido todopoderoso. Miré por el retrovisor y me di cuenta de que uno de los coches se acercaba a toda prisa. Darien pisó el acelerador y aumentamos todavía más la velocidad, pero el coche que nos seguía hizo lo mismo y continuó recortando distancias.

—Sólo tenemos que llegar a los límites... —repitió. Redujo mínimamente la velocidad cuando tomamos una curva muy cerrada y luego proseguimos.

Pero aquella mínima reducción bastó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el coche de detrás aceleró y se puso a nuestra altura. No me atreví a mirar en su dirección, pues el instinto me decía que me encontraría con la cruel sonrisa de Giles, el asesino.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —bramó Darien cuando el coche de los asesinos intentó impactar contra nosotros—. ¡Nadie le hace un arañazo a mi chica!

Si hasta entonces había creído que íbamos rápido, aquello no era nada en comparación con la velocidad que adquirimos cuando el rugido de los motores me llenó los oídos. Cerré los ojos y comencé a suplicar por mi vida a todas las deidades que conocía. Sentí que el coche saltaba sobre la cima de una colina y que salía disparado cuesta abajo.

—Ya no estamos muy lejos... ya no estamos muy lejos —murmuró Darien con furiosa determinación. A continuación, frenó en seco y giró con brusquedad a la izquierda.

—Voy a morir, voy a morir... —gimoteé con los ojos aún cerrados a cal y canto.

—¡No, no vas a morir! —protestó Darien, y oí que reducía una marcha.

—¡Voy a morir, y no quiero morir!

—Ya estamos...

—Voy a morir, soy demasiado joven para morir, no puedo morir. ¡Aún no he estado en Disneylandia! —grité, histérica, sin apenas darme cuenta de que la velocidad del coche se había reducido considerablemente.

—Sere...

—¡Voy a morir!

—¡Nena! ¡Por última vez, no vas a morir! ¡Hemos llegado! ¡Se han ido! ¡No pueden atravesar los límites! —gritó por encima de mis sollozos. Detuvo el motor y golpeó el volante con ambas manos.

—¿Eh?

Abrí los ojos con precaución y comencé a aflojar la presión sobre el cuero de los asientos. En efecto, habíamos llegado: los focos del garaje resplandecían sobre la pintura de los coches y el consolador aullido del viento al pasar entre las colinas de Varnley retumbaba a lo lejos.

—Se han ido. Ya está —dijo Darien con lo que debió de pensar que era un tono de voz reconfortante.

—Oh, Dios —murmuré enterrando el rostro entre las manos, respirando hondo e intentando no hiperventilar—. Oh, Dios, creo que necesito una taza de té.


	40. Capitulo 40

La tetera silbó justo cuando me estaba subiendo a un taburete alto. Dejé que la cabeza me descansara entre las manos. Estaba destrozada, abrumada, y el estridente silbido retumbó dolorosamente en mi interior y su eco hizo tintinear las sartenes que colgaban de la pared.

Con un estremecimiento, no provocado por el frío, percibí que alguien apagaba el gas y sentí que el vapor ascendía desde el agua hirviendo y me hacía cosquillas en la nariz.

Me apoyé sobre los codos y observé a Darien, que estaba agachado debajo de la encimera buscando algo en un armario. Soltó una palabrota y a continuación masculló que volvería en seguida.

Volví a apoyar la cabeza en las manos y escuché el ruido suave de mi respiración en medio de aquel silencio antinatural y las volutas de humo que de vez en cuando escapaban de la tetera: los únicos sonidos que mi oído no ignoraba.

El compás de otra respiración se sumó a la mía y atisbé a través de mi cortina de pelo para ver a Darien, que había regresado acunando una polvorienta botella de licor entre los brazos, como si se tratase de un bebé.

—El mejor whisky escocés, 1993, y la última botella de la bodega, así que no se lo digas a mi padre. Les tiene bastante cariño a sus licores.

«Y yo pensando que en la bodega guardaban ataúdes.»

Casi con un único y fluido movimiento, desenroscó el tapón y se llevó la botella a la boca. El trago que bebió habría tirado al suelo a un humano en cuestión de segundos... Para un vampiro tenía más o menos tanto efecto como un vaso de limonada.

—¡Te dije que quería un té! No whisky —refunfuñé, pero mi protesta sonó más débil de lo que esperaba.

Dejó la botella con un ruido seco, sin apartar la mirada de mí ni un segundo. Sin preocuparse de añadirle leche o azúcar, me pasó la taza humeante.

—Confía en mí, después del día que has tenido necesitas un trago de esto —dijo, y sirvió una copiosa cantidad de whisky en mi té bajo mi dubitativa mirada—. Parece que hayas visto un fantasma. Y sabe bien, deja de poner esa cara de asco.

Cogí la taza, titubeante, y di un buen sorbo. Casi lo escupo. Tenía un sabor ahumado y, en combinación con el gusto herboso del té, era simplemente repugnante. Me forcé a tragar, y me dejó la boca seca. Al cabo de un instante sentí que la garganta me ardía, y estaba convencida de que no tenía nada que ver con el té. La habitación dio un salto mortal y, para evitar caerme, me concentré en Darien, que se estaba bebiendo el resto de la botella, sentado en un taburete y mirándome con una vaga inquietud.

Dejé el té casi entero. Todavía me sentía como si estuviera dando vueltas sin parar.

—Creo que voy a dejar el resto. —Cuando me di la vuelta sobre el taburete y nuestras rodillas se rozaron, no me dio la impresión de que aquel líquido tan fuerte hubiera logrado el efecto que Darien pretendía. Apoyé la barbilla sobre las manos, bajé los párpados y deseé que mis lágrimas no comenzaran a caer, pues los ojos me escocían y amenazaban con desbordarse sin que pudiera controlarlo—. Dios...

Había tomado la decisión y me sentía fatal. Acababa de abandonar a mi hermana, enferma y vulnerable, así como a mi familia y amigos, eso por no hablar de mi educación y de la promesa de una vida normal y libre de grandes cargas.

¿Y qué había elegido en su lugar? Un reino lleno de criaturas enfermas, retorcidas y manipuladoras que se daban banquetes con humanos, y al apuesto pero egoísta cuarto hijo de los Chiba, el mismísimo pináculo en torno al que algún día giraría aquel mundo secreto. «Debo de haber perdido la cabeza.»

Sin embargo, la idea de que podría haberlo dejado todo atrás hacía que se me encogiera el corazón, aunque no tenía nada claro si de alegría por haberme quedado o de pesar por no haberme marchado.

Gruñí interiormente y me derrumbé sobre la encimera, perfectamente consciente de la figura que, a mi lado, trataba de sofocar una risita; perfectamente consciente de la mirada de sus sorprendentes ojos y del movimiento superficial, casi innecesario, de su pecho al respirar, pues podía verlo entre los mechones de mi pelo.

«¿Qué demonios me está pasando?»

«Creo que el término que se aplica en estos casos es Síndrome de Estocolmo —aportó mi voz con petulancia, como mejor sabía hacerlo—. Te han lavado el cerebro, enhorabuena.» «Todavía no soy una idiota sin cerebro», le espeté. Y me di cuenta de que si mi voz hubiera tenido un par de hombros, los estaría encogiendo.

«Todavía no.»

—¿Qué he hecho? —pregunté. En realidad no era una pregunta dirigida a Darien, más bien había expresado mis pensamientos en voz alta—. He abandonado a Rini. La he abandonado y todo a cambio de...

—¿A cambio de qué? —me cortó con aspereza. Levanté la cabeza y vi que tenía los ojos grises otra vez—. ¿Por qué no te has ido? Tenías la oportunidad de ser libre, pero ¡has regresado corriendo!

Con su cambio de tono, todos mis sentimientos confusos desaparecieron y dieron paso a algo más siniestro que fue ascendiendo, trepando y arrastrándose por mi pecho.

—Estás enfadado —dije con un tono perfectamente neutro. Me bajé del taburete y me acerqué a él. Se levantó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para mantener cierto espacio entre nosotros cuando cubrí la distancia que nos separaba—. ¿Por qué estás enfadado, Darien? Has conseguido lo que querías, ¿no? Una mascota humana durante algo más de tiempo.

Alguien a quien atormentar y con quien jugar, a quien echar a perder y romper como haces con todos los demás, porque simplemente no puedes enfrentarte al hecho de que sufres por dentro. Igual que tu padre. Incluso cuando aún estaba pronunciando aquellas palabras, no me podía creer que las estuviese diciendo, pero sabía que ya no podía parar. «¿Cómo se atreve a estar enfadado? ¿Qué motivos tiene para estarlo?»

Nada delataba sus sentimientos excepto el color azul oscuro de sus ojos, frustrantemente frío. Me siguió con la mirada hasta que me detuve, con la cara al nivel de su pecho. Su expresión podría haberse utilizado para regañar a un crío travieso. Su voz surgió lenta y medida, como si yo necesitara que me explicase su rabia, igual que si fuera ese crío desobediente.

—Estoy enfadado porque te he ofrecido esa oportunidad, Serena. Te he dado lo que ansiabas. Pero no lo has aceptado. Ahora estás aquí encerrada y llegarás a lamentarlo...

—No.

—Sí. Pero ahora la has perdido. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Tu propósito era continuar siendo humana. Pero ahora esa oportunidad la has perdido, así que se trata de «cuándo» no de «si». —Sacudió la cabeza—. Y ahora no sé qué pensar de ti.

Me puse de puntillas para ser lo más alta posible y me negué a dejarme intimidar por aquellos ojos que se estaban tornando rojos.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Al menos yo no soy tan cruel como tú. Yo nunca he sabido qué pensar de ti.

Tan pronto te importo como me odias. ¡Decídete de una puñetera vez, como he hecho yo!

Me di la vuelta, pero me agarró por los hombros y me obligó a volverme.

—Al menos yo tengo una buena razón para ser como soy. Tú no. ¿Por qué has elegido quedarte?

Entorné los ojos.

—¿Por qué te importa?

—¿Por qué no debería importarme?

—Muy bien, no sé por qué me he quedado. Sólo tenía un segundo para tomar la decisión y no me fiaba de esos asesinos —repliqué con la mirada clavada en el suelo, aún intentando ignorar las quemaduras que me provocaba su mirada, maldiciendo a mi corazón por flaquear cuando Darien daba a entender que mi bienestar le preocupaba de algún modo.

—No me estás diciendo toda la verdad, ¿eh? —Yo cerré los ojos, pues sabía que no podía mentirle en eso. Suspiró y me atrajo hacia sí para rodearme con los brazos. Me di cuenta de que los ojos recuperaban el tono azul oscuo—. ¿De qué estás huyendo, Nena?

—Es más bien hacia qué estoy yendo —murmuré pegada a su pecho.

Notaba el frío de sus brazos en mi espalda, pues llevaba las mangas subidas. Sentí que se quedaba petrificado.

—¿Qué?

—Este sitio no está tan mal. Supongo que me he encariñado con él.

Consciente de que podía leer mi mente y descubrir la verdad, fortifiqué mi conciencia para esconder todo lo que no debía saber. Se rió un poco ante mi tono alterado y ligeramente indignado, y yo solté un sigiloso suspiro de alivio.

—Te diré la verdad. —Me apretó con fuerza contra él, y me pareció estúpido que hubiéramos estado discutiendo hacía sólo unos segundos..., pero con Darien todo era una discusión enorme—. Me alegra mucho que te hayas quedado, Serena. Necesitaba a alguien a quien atormentar.

—Gracias. Se agradece tu sadismo.

Se rió quedamente y apoyó la cabeza con cuidado sobre la mía para que pudiera sentir su aliento. Con una mano, comenzó a jugar con mi pelo y casi perdí la cuenta de los minutos que me tuvo así, abrazada. Parecía que los dos estábamos simplemente felices de que hubiese terminado la pesadilla del viaje a Londres.

Al cabo de un rato, no pude resistirlo más y me aparté. Me senté en un taburete y sentí que se me calentaban las mejillas. «Amigo íntimo» no era algo que pudiera aplicársele a Darien.

—¿Se enfadarán los demás contigo por lo de los coches?

—No, encontrarán algo con lo que entretenerse. —Me estremecí y sentí que el vello de la nuca se me ponía de punta—. Mañana por la mañana estarán de vuelta con unas sonrisas tontas en la cara.

Rió con ironía y su cambio de humor me pilló desprevenida, aunque en el fondo no me sorprendió.

—Y tú estás aquí encerrado conmigo. —Esperaba que contestara, al menos con algún comentario ingenioso o una réplica sarcástica, pero se limitó a seguir con la mirada perdida—. ¿Darien? —No contestó. Me resigné a esperar y me quedé allí sentada mientras los minutos pasaban, dándole sorbitos a lo que quedaba de mi letal té.

—Serena, tengo que decirte algo.

Se me paró el corazón. Conocía el tono de voz que acababa de utilizar; era el mismo que empleó la doctora cuando llevó a Rini y a mis padres a una sala aparte, o el que usó el policía cuando abrí la puerta y, con la gorra en la mano, me dijo que quería hablar con mis padres sobre Sammy.

«Lo siento muchísimo», decían, como si sentirlo, sentirlo muchísimo, y sentarse y tomar tazas de té fuera a deshacer lo que ya estaba hecho.

Lo miré a los ojos. El miedo y el terror me constreñían la mente, el corazón y el hígado, y las lágrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos porque sabía que aquello no iba a ser nada bueno.

Sus iris recorrieron el espectro de colores hasta quedarse en el gris.

—He hecho algo realmente estúpido. —Fijó la mirada en el suelo y lenta, muy lentamente, comenzó a retroceder—. El consejo interdimensional oyó todo lo que te conté sobre este mundo de camino a Londres. Dijeron que te había dado demasiada información y me enfadé, y les dije que se jodieran. —Abrí los ojos como platos y no me molesté en ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa.

Darien continuó, incapaz de mirarme a los ojos cuando me bajé del taburete y empecé a acercarme a él—. Humillé al reino y ahora tú pagarás las consecuencias de mis acciones.

Me quedé sin respiración, tenía la sensación de que el pecho iba a estallarme.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Seguía sin mirarme a los ojos.

—A partir de mañana al mediodía no podré tocarte.

Me cayó un enorme peso sobre los hombros y mi corazón se rindió: explotó, estalló como un globo; perdí la vista y me aferré a la encimera para sujetarme, pues me fallaron las rodillas.

—Mi padre sabe cuánto te deseo. Así que, como castigo, no me permitirá tocarte de ninguna forma física. Somos las únicas personas cuerdas que quedan aquí, y él acaba de asegurarse de que nos perdamos el uno al otro. Lo siento muchísimo, Serena, de verdad, porque ahora mi padre convertirá tu vida en un infierno y no es culpa tuya. Lo siento muchísimo…

—¿Ma... Mañana al mediodía? —conseguí preguntar con la voz ahogada.

Ya tenía la mente llena de imágenes de lo que podría hacerme el rey, y aquello me provocaba escalofríos.

—Nunca permitiré que te haga daño, jamás pienses eso —gruñó Darien, y sentí una ráfaga de aire frío a mis espaldas cuando doblé el cuerpo sobre la encimera. Respiré hondo tratando de darle sentido a lo que acababa de decirme.

«Estaba dentro de mi cabeza...»

—¿Al mediodía?

Miré el reloj que había en la pared y vi que era mucho más tarde de lo que creía, las manecillas estaban a punto de llegar a las doce. Unos brazos me rodearon la cintura y el frío de su pecho contra mi espalda me provocó escalofríos de una clase muy diferente.

—Nunca permitiré que nadie te haga daño.

Tomé una bocanada de aire; apenas osaba creer mis propios pensamientos, pero sabía que lo que hacía que mi piel se estremeciera estaba bien y, cuando hablé, me esforcé para que mi respiración no se tornara irregular.

—Pero quien me hace daño eres tú.

Se apartó un poco y aflojó los brazos. Sentí su dolor. Aprovechando la ocasión, me di la vuelta, consciente de que aquélla era mi última oportunidad antes de que todo cambiara.

«Jamás pensé que vería este momento...», dijo mi voz con el mismo asombro que experimenté yo al mirarlo a los ojos.

«Ni yo», contesté.

—¿Nena?

—Me rindo.

—¿Qué?

Respiré hondo.

—Me rindo a ti.


	41. Capitulo 41

No dijo nada. Durante todo un agónico minuto, permanecimos paralizados, petrificados. El único movimiento era el de su pecho al respirar. Durante todo un agónico minuto, tan sólo pude oír el tictac del reloj, que se acercaba a las doce. Tictac. Durante todo un agónico minuto, pensé que diría que no.

Pero veía su deseo contenido en la manera en que intentaba controlar la respiración, y en el modo en que sus ojos batallaban entre el azul y el rojo.

—Darien, te deseo. Aquí mismo. Ahora mismo. Y no te lo pediré civilizadamente más de una vez.

No contestó, pero sus labios impactaron contra los míos, feroces, ansiosos, con una urgencia incomparable. Me lanzó contra la encimera y la parte baja de mi espalda chocó dolorosamente contra el borde. De forma instintiva, traté de estabilizarme con las manos, pero oí un chasquido horrible.

Darien se movía con una fuerza implacable, apretándome cada vez con más fuerza contra la encimera, pero aun así yo le devolvía todos los gestos que hacía, atrayendo sus labios hacia los míos hasta que dejé escapar un suave siseo contra su piel.

—Me estás aplastando... —Hice una mueca de dolor al tiempo que trataba de liberar mi brazo.

Se apartó de mí musitando una disculpa incómoda y me dio espacio para respirar mientras me masajeaba la muñeca lentamente. Solté una risita, y aquella pausa permitió que el deseo se desvaneciera y la incertidumbre ocupara su lugar. Pero en seguida pasó cuando levantó la mano, me apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y me lo puso detrás de la oreja. Aquella inusual ternura hizo que me estremeciera hasta la mismísima yema de los dedos y acabó con cualquier duda.

«Esto es lo que quiero. Y ésta es mi última oportunidad de conseguirlo. Después del mediodía… se acabó.»

—Lo siento, me he olvidado de que no estás... hecha para... esto.

Me reí con nerviosismo.

—Nadie está hecho para que lo estrellen contra un objeto sólido.

Esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Entonces me aseguraré —me colocó las manos en los muslos— de que no te hagas daño.

Me levantó y me depositó con delicadeza sobre la encimera, y a continuación reclamó mis labios una vez más. En algún rincón de mi cerebro me di cuenta de que aún permanecía en ellos el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Me recorrió el labio inferior con la lengua, rogando que le permitiera entrar en mi boca, y yo cedí gustosamente. Le pasé la lengua por la punta de los colmillos, puntiagudos, afilados, ligeramente curvos como las espinas de una rosa; y él gruñó con anhelo, apenas conteniendo sus deseos carnales.

Empezó a morder y me aparté. Pero él se limitó a sonreír con arrogancia y me acosó hasta que quedé tumbada sobre la encimera. Darien se encaramó de un salto y se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí. Podía ver ondularse sus músculos incluso a través de su camisa, tuve que esforzarme mucho por no levantar la tela y acariciárselos con las manos.

Pareció detenerse a medio camino de mis labios, y el corazón me dio un vuelco. El deseo, la lujuria, la necesidad, habían estado reprimidos durante demasiado tiempo; pero todo aquello quedaba eclipsado por mi corazón, aturdido y embriagado, como una niña que se embebe de los ojos de su primer amor. También sentía una gran satisfacción: estaba besando a Darien, pero aun así no había nada de aquel falso flotar, de aquellos elevadísimos sentimientos que experimentaba cada vez que Andrew me besaba... «No, esto... es mucho más que eso.» Aquel sentimiento estaba diseñado para atraer a la presa y hacerse con el control de su pensamiento racional. Pero lo que estaba sucediendo con Darien era racional. «Esto es lo que quiero.»

Contemplé sus ojos, de color azul oscuro moteado de rojo, que luchaban contra su deseo a muchísimos niveles. Él contempló los míos, azules, azules como siempre. Se echó hacia adelante y pensé que iba a besarme de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso me acercó los labios a la oreja y me susurró:

—¿Confías en mí?

Sonreí con suficiencia.

—Ni lo más mínimo.

—Pues eso... —Sentí que se apretaba más contra mí. Todo su cuerpo descansaba ya sobre el mío, y aunque yo no era pequeña ni frágil, me hacía daño. Pero no borré la sonrisa de mis labios. Ya no me cabía duda de que notaba un bulto en la entrepierna de sus pantalones, y su respiración se iba volviendo cada vez más jadeante—... podría ser un problema —terminó ronroneando, literalmente, como un gato mimado por su nuevo dueño.

Con tal rapidez que no pude verlo, sólo sentirlo, me sujetó los dos brazos por encima de la cabeza, y me agarró ambas muñecas con una sola mano. Sonrió como un niño al que acaban de regalarle un juguete nuevo (de hecho, me preocupaba bastante que fuera eso precisamente lo que estuviese pensando) y comenzó a acariciarme un costado con la otra mano, hasta llegar justo al hueco que se formaba debajo de mis costillas. Las comisuras de mis labios se curvaron y me aparté.

—Podría ser un problema porque, ¿sabes?, te has resistido a mí con tanta firmeza y durante tanto tiempo que me gustaría salirme con la mía. Y doce horas no es mucho tiempo para conseguir salirme con la mía... Y desde luego no basta para enseñarte lo que te has estado perdiendo.

Volvió a acariciarme el costado, y yo me mordí el labio.

—¿No eres un poco chulo?

Enarcó una ceja. Cuando, con cuidado, hizo más fuerza para aplastarme contra la encimera, el bajo de mi camiseta se levantó y la fría encimera me heló la piel. Me pasó las manos por esa zona y la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro. Trazó círculos lentos, cada vez más arriba, acariciándome de manera provocativa. Comencé a jadear. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si seguía respirando. Él no lo hacía.

Levantó aún más la tela gris con sus manos frías, hasta que se deslizaron por debajo de ella, tan cerca de mi sujetador que sentí que se me enrojecían las mejillas. De repente, metió un dedo por debajo de la copa. Se me aceleró la respiración, expectante.

Una expresión diabólica que me inspiraba aún menos confianza que sus colmillos le inundó el rostro, y me inquieté. Temporalmente, me olvidé de mis pulmones. Sus manos volvieron a descender y, de pronto, empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

Solté una carcajada y comencé a revolverme hasta que me hice unos cuantos moratones. Intentaba esquivar sus manos, que me hacían cosquillas en cada punto de la piel que podían alcanzar mientras procuraban a la vez que me estuviera quieta. Me retorcí y me sacudí bajo su cuerpo hasta que, con un golpetazo, caí en el suelo, desmadejada y jadeante. Tomé grandes bocanadas de aire y me levanté de un salto para dirigirme a trompicones hacia la puerta, donde me detuve y me di la vuelta.

Él estaba apoyado contra la encimera, estudiándome, tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron en Trafalgar Square. Debería haber sentido miedo entonces, pero sentí deseo. Entonces mi corazón había latido por dos, justo como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Quería moverme, pero mis músculos se negaban, ansiosos, pero paralizados. Estaba atrapada bajo su hechizo, presa de sus ojos, agarrada al marco de la puerta con desesperación mientras mis piernas se iban convirtiendo en gelatina.

No había cambiado nada. Tal vez hubiese pensado que lo conocía mejor, que conocía todas y cada una de las heridas bajo su oreja izquierda, que conocía todas sus emociones por el simple color de sus ojos, pero no era así. No sabía más sobre él de lo que sabía aquella primera noche. Ahora sabía la verdad —sabía lo que era—, pero no lo conocía a él. Cientos de miradas robadas de las que ni siquiera había sido consciente me habían enseñado cosas sobre su especie, no sobre él. Pero ahora lo anhelaba. Anhelaba conocerle... y ése era el motivo por el que me había quedado. Aquel depredador me había atrapado desde el primer momento.

«Ahora soy suya. Me estoy rindiendo a él.»

Una carcajada escapó de mis labios cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. «¿Qué demonios pensaría mi feminista profesora de ciudadanía sobre esto?»

Darien sacudió la cabeza y sonrió divertido ante mi inoportuno ataque de risa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, es que... cuando te he dicho que me rendía a ti, quería decir que me rendía a mis propios deseos.

Asintió pensativo, como si estuviera analizando minuciosamente la frase.

«Rendirte a tus deseos está prohibido, ya lo sabes. ¿Sigues creyendo que has tomado la decisión correcta?», siseó la voz en mi cabeza con ese tono siniestro que reservaba para las ocasiones en las que sabía que podía sembrar la duda en mi mente.

De pronto, las luces parpadearon y mi traicionera voz se sumió en las sombras. Cuando perdí el contacto visual con Darien y me di cuenta de que lo único que podía distinguir en la oscuridad eran dos esferas rojas y brillantes, recuperé la sensibilidad en las piernas y me di la vuelta para huir por el pasillo. Las luces que iluminaban aquella parte de la mansión se iban apagando, y oí la frenética persecución de Darien a mis espaldas. Irrumpí en el salón, atravesé la alfombra y esquivé los sofás nacarados. Cuando llegué al vestíbulo de la entrada, titubeé, asombrada por lo silencioso que estaba, más que de costumbre, y eso era mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta que normalmente se oían relojes que daban la hora en el otro extremo de la mansión. No había ningún Ciba, y el único mayordomo que se había sobresaltado a mi entrada me dedicó una reverencia antes de desaparecer por un pasillo lateral.

Debían ignorar todos los asuntos privados de la familia real.

Me di la vuelta, retrocediendo, con los pies chirriando sobre el suelo de mármol. Los jarrones, de aspecto caro y delicado, contenían flores de cristal; un pequeño Cupido de porcelana estaba apoyado sobre una sola pierna junto a un jarrón blanco como la nieve; a su lado se veía una bandeja de plata con una inscripción en latín. Todos aquellos objetos ya me resultaban familiares, pero en aquel instante tenía mucha mayor conciencia de ellos... Todo era nuevo y original, y aquello hacía que una excitación aturdida me diera pinchazos en el estómago. Sin embargo, lo que hizo que desapareciera aquella sensación fue lo que no debería haber estado allí: sobre una de las mesas de mármol había una revista cuyas páginas abiertas dejaban ver los pétalos de color naranja de un cuadro de Georgia O'Keeffe. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba en un lugar poco apropiado, lo normal habría sido que cualquier doncella lo recogiese. «Esta noche no.»

No me permití seguir mirando la revista, sino que me centré en el reflejo que me devolvía la vajilla de plata. Tenía las mejillas cubiertas por un rubor rosáceo, y me percaté de que mi pecho subía y bajaba a toda velocidad, al ritmo de mi respiración jadeante. Los ojos me brillaban aún más que de costumbre, resplandecían, estaban húmedos y vivos, pero la gruesa línea negra que los contorneaba estaba comenzando a desdibujarse y a mancharme las cuencas, lo cual me confería el aspecto ojeroso de... Me la borré en seguida. La camiseta larga y ancha que llevaba se me había resbalado por los hombros y dejaba a la vista los tirantes de mi sujetador casi transparente. Levanté un brazo para taparme, pero su voz afilada me interrumpió. Fue una orden, en un tono brutal, pero una voz que conocía lo suficientemente bien como para discernir que no era una exigencia, sino una invitación, un galanteo áspero.

—No. Déjalo así.

Levanté la cabeza y lo vi apoyado contra la puerta, que no le había oído cerrar, observándome en silencio con aquella mirada que me hacía enrojecer. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, e incluso desde aquella distancia podía ver que tenía las cavidades nasales ensanchadas... como le ocurría siempre que estaba enfadado. O excitado.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —me preguntó sin rodeos.

Me di la vuelta y caminé despacio hacia la escalera mientras admiraba distraídamente el mármol de las paredes. El taconeo de mis botines retumbaba en el silencio de ese momento, junto con mi respiración.

—¿El qué?

Tardó unos instantes en contestar, pero yo notaba que tenía la mirada clavada en mi espalda.

—Hechizarnos. Todos y cada uno de los vampiros... Todos nos morimos de deseo por ti. Yo, Andrew...

—Malachite —añadí. Volví la cabeza para observar su reacción.

Asintió, serio.

—Eres humana, dampira. El deseo no debería ser tan poderoso. Andrew no debería haberse enamorado de ti, y Malachite... —Se quedó callado y no acabó la frase, cosa que le agradecí. Pero entonces, en voz baja, tan baja que imaginé que supuestamente yo no debería haberla oído, añadió—: No debería dejarme arrastrar a esto...

Me ruboricé todavía más. Seguí adelante, fingiendo que no lo había oído. Pasé los dedos por encima de la mesa del jarrón, buscando unas motas de polvo que no existían.

—Tal... Tal vez sea porque no soy como ninguna vampira que hayas conocido. Tu riqueza y tu estatus no significan nada para mí. —Recorrí las paredes de mármol veteado de negro con un dedo —. Yo no os miro a Andrew y a ti como a un lord y un príncipe. No os trato de forma diferente, y no me esfuerzo por gustaros como esas putas que tenéis. —Las imágenes de Beryl me inundaron la mente y, claro está, la de Darien también, porque cuando lo miré hizo la cabeza a un lado—. Al contrario que el resto de las chicas de este reino, lo único que quiero de vosotros es respeto. —Me di la vuelta para mirarlo cara a cara—. Y sé que no soy como ninguna otra humana que hayas conocido. No pierdo la cabeza por tus juegos de seducción, al menos hasta que yo lo decido... Y puedo, y lo he hecho, decirte que no. —Me obligué a mantener la mirada fija a pesar de mi descarada mentira. No me había resistido. Ni cuando Malachite me había cautivado, ni cuando Andrew me había besado, y tampoco antes, en el coche con Darien—. Y cualquier hombre, humano o vampiro o lo que sea, siempre deseará lo que no puede tener.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quizá incluso más rápido, estaba a mi lado. Puso un brazo a cada lado de mi cabeza, con las palmas de las manos apoyadas sobre la pared. Sus manos eran lo bastante grandes como para rodearme el cuello, lo bastante fuertes como para partírmelo en un instante. Se me aceleró la respiración, pero no intenté ocultarlo. El mero hecho de ver a una criatura así... «de conocer a una criatura así... Dios, qué sexy es. Oscuro, perverso...».

En algún recóndito lugar de mi mente me di cuenta de que aquello no estaba bien. No era aquello lo que debería pensar sobre él. Sin embargo, Darien entornó los ojos como si supiera lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza y me retara a cambiar de opinión. Volví a coger otra bocanada de aire para mantenerme en pie, y habría suspirado de deseo si me hubiese quedado oxígeno para ello. Pero no, aquello también me lo había arrebatado, junto con mi corazón y mi determinación.

Se inclinó hacia mí apoyándose en los brazos y vi que sus músculos apenas acusaban la tensión. Cerré los ojos cuando sus labios se acercaron. El frío de su torso era lo opuesto a mi pecho agitado y acalorado, que se movía de prisa, inquieto por la serenidad de su aliento, que ya no era superficial ni irregular. Repentinamente, con un único y rápido movimiento, me sujetó las dos muñecas con una de sus manos y me las retorció dolorosamente por encima de la cabeza, pegadas a la pared. Dejé escapar un quejido, pero quedó amortiguado cuando sus labios, breve, tentadoramente, rozaron los míos. Podía sentir cómo me derretía y moldeaba bajo su cuerpo.

Continuó besándome por las mejillas y la mandíbula hasta que sus colmillos encontraron mi oreja y la mordisquearon con delicadeza.

—Pero ya te tengo —murmuró.

Me planteé hacer un gesto de asentimiento, pero no me pareció bien. Agarró la cintura de mis vaqueros y me atrajo hacia sí con brusquedad. Abrí los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, pero se limitó a tirar aún más de mí. Su brazo estaba tan cerca de mi cabeza que me habría acurrucado en él si hubiera tenido el valor necesario, pero sus ojos me abrasaban con una mirada de «si te mueves se acabó». Sin cesar de mirarme, bajó una mano para coger mi camiseta y levantarla.

Sabía que estaba a punto de perder el control, pero no había clemencia en aquellos ojos cuando levantó la tela hasta dejar a la vista mi sujetador, bajo cuyo tejido desaparecían las cicatrices. Sin soltarme, acercó la mano a mis pechos, y cogió uno de ellos entre los dedos. Una palabrota ascendió a mis labios, y recordé que tenía que respirar, pero era inútil, no tenía sentido, y dejé de preocuparme por ello al tiempo que intentaba decirle que fuera más delicado. Pero lo único que conseguí articular fue un gemido de dolor. Con la yema de un dedo comenzó a apartarme el sujetador, arañándome un pezón.

Yo luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, y él no apartó la mirada de ellos en ningún momento. Su sonrisa sádica me decía que estaba disfrutando del conflicto que sabía que se estaba pintando en mi rostro: duda mezclada con deseo.

—Oh, Dios mío, qué... Yo... ¡Por favor, perdone la intromisión, alteza!

Abrí los ojos como platos. Allí, boquiabierta junto a la minúscula entrada a un pasillo de servicio que había bajo la escalera, estaba Lita, la doncella. Tenía la mirada clavada en mí, en mis muñecas pegadas a la pared, en la mano que Darien no apartó de mi pecho. Me ruboricé muchísimo y traté de librarme de su brazo, pero él me agarró con fuerza. Sin volverse hacia ella, medio le escupió que se largara, ante lo que Lita hizo una rápida reverencia, aunque sin apartar la vista de nosotros.

—Alteza. Señorita Tsukino.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, lárgate! —le espetó. Tenía los dientes apretados en un gesto de impaciencia. Vi que la doncella retrocedía y traté de disculparme con la mirada. Su expresión de profundo asco no cambió—. Es ridículo, ¿es que no puedo tener un poco de intimidad? —gruñó Darien, y con un movimiento de su muñeca, mi mano estaba en la suya y ya me estaba guiando hacia la escalera.

Me pareció que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que había estado en la habitación de Darien. Aun así, las mismas sensaciones de entonces me recorrieron la piel; mi creciente ansiedad y mi cada vez mayor deseo no las eclipsaron. Pero el ímpetu y el entusiasmo de antes se habían marchado, y muy lejos.

Me dejó entrar en la habitación por delante de él y observarlo todo. La cama, oscura e imponente, se alzaba amenazadora en el centro de la habitación, y sentí el impulso repentino de evitarla... La rodeé, consciente del silencio amortiguado de mis pasos sobre aquella alfombra desgastada que una vez había sido mullida y del contraste cuando pasé al suelo de madera. Tenía frío, mucho frío, y la diferencia fue brutal, como cuando sales de una bañera caliente y pisas un suelo de baldosas. Me golpeó como una enorme ola, ascendiendo desde los dedos de los pies, y de repente me asaltó el demencial pensamiento de que podría volverme azul. Quise reírme de aquel momento de enajenación, pero aún estaba hechizada por Darien. Así que agité la cabeza para deshacerme de aquella idea y me rodeé la cintura con los brazos medio por el frío, pero también por el miedo.

La tenue luz que alumbraba la habitación procedía de la luna, a uno o dos días de estar llena, y se filtraba por las puertas acristaladas del balcón, que estaban abiertas. Me sentí atraída hacia ella como una polilla por una bombilla, y observé cómo crecía mi sombra en el pequeño rectángulo de luz. Una brisa agitó las cortinas y yo la inhalé, agradecida. Un olor acre impregnaba la habitación y me abrasaba la garganta; procedía de varios perfumes densos y dulzones y de la madera antigua.

Me estremecí. La vista sobre los prados ligeramente ondulados y los árboles era magnífica, pero yo tenía pocas razones para admirarla, sobre todo cuando me sobresalté por el clic de una cerradura.

«Ha cerrado la puerta.» Les di la espalda a los prados.

Estaba apoyado contra la puerta y sujetaba en la mano una pequeña llave de plata. La levantó y desapareció bajo sus dedos cuando los cerró en un puño.

—Esta vez no te voy a dejar decir que no, Nena.

Y con esas palabras, la lanzó al exterior.

La llave pasó justo a mi lado, silbando, y logró que un pinchazo de pánico y excitación me atravesara el pecho. Cuando la oí caer sobre la gravilla, me pregunté qué tipo de monstruo había desatado y con qué tipo de monstruo estaba encerrada en aquella habitación. Y, hablando claro, con qué tipo de monstruo estaba a punto de follar.

Lo mire a los ojos. Los míos estaban llenos de sorpresa y una emoción desconocida. Darien se echó a reír y vi que sus ojos resplandecían en la oscuridad, batallando entre el azul y el rojo, atrayéndome hacia ellos. No podía moverme, así que fue él quien se acercó a mí y me separó los brazos al tiempo que yo intentaba humedecerme los labios. Pero no me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Agarró mi camiseta y la desgarró; sus labios chocaron contra los míos y me besaron larga y profundamente. Cuando se apartó, me dejó ávida de más. Bajó la mirada por mis pechos, el sujetador casi transparente y mi vientre ahora desnudo, que eran su siguiente recompensa.

Llevó las manos a mis vaqueros a toda prisa —gruñó algo acerca de lo incómodo de la ropa de las mujeres— y yo me quité automáticamente los botines, pues sabía que no podía hacer mucho más, sobre todo en el momento en que me apartó las manos de un golpe al intentar desabrocharle la camisa. Me quedé allí parada, como una muñeca de trapo, mientras él me desnudaba con un deseo y una sed incontrolables, como un niño que arranca el envoltorio de un regalo en Navidad.

—Joder, eres preciosa, Nena.

Dio un paso atrás y yo me encogí, sorprendida ante aquel halago inesperado e impulsivo. Bajé la mirada al suelo, avergonzada de estar allí de pie sin nada más que mi ropa interior —«Mierda, ¿por qué no me habré puesto un conjunto?»— mientras que él seguía completamente vestido. Temblé y me puse una mano alrededor del cuello para ocultar las espantosas cicatrices que me había provocado Malachite no hacía tanto tiempo.

«Si el rey no hubiera prohibido que os tocarais no querrías esto; lo sabes, ¿verdad? —intervino mi voz—. Pero tienes curiosidad por descubrir cómo toca de verdad, ¿no es así, Serena?»

La ignoré.

Darien volvió a dar un paso al frente, me apartó la mano y comenzó a succionarme el cuello con suavidad, sin atravesarme la piel. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y traté de acercarlo cada vez más a mí, a medida que me iba sintiendo más y más ansiosa, necesitada de sus caricias. Él obedeció, y una de sus manos se coló bajo una copa de mi sujetador mientras sus colmillos me presionaban la piel. Se aferró a mi pecho, y su mano fría no hizo más que intensificar las sensaciones. Apreté mi pecho contra su mano, arqueé la espalda, expuse mi cuello… Mordió el anzuelo y sus colmillos me agujerearon la piel de una forma tan dolorosa que habría gritado si no hubiera estado jadeando por cómo jugueteaba con mi pezón. Pero no bebió sangre. En lugar de eso, hundió los incisivos más arriba en el cuello y volvió a presionarme el pezón una y otra vez... y otra... y otra..., hasta que me convertí en una masa jadeante, sofocada entre sus brazos. Lamió la poca sangre que manaba de las heridas, que ya se estaban curando, y, con una sonrisa de triunfo, tiró de mí para que me irguiera.

—Hay más en el mismo sitio del que ha salido eso... —murmuró.

Levanté las manos para intentar deshacerle el nudo de la corbata, pero me temblaban demasiado a causa del frío y no lo conseguí. Él no me ayudó. Más bien al contrario: me cogió y me lanzó contra la cama, donde quedé tumbada de cualquier manera. El tictac del reloj era el único sonido que se oía, aparte de mi respiración frenética y la suya, que iba aumentando de velocidad a toda prisa.

Se desató la corbata tirando de ella con un solo dedo. Se llevó las manos al pecho y se desabrochó también los botones de la camisa, de uno en uno, hasta descubrir su pálido torso. Se sentó en la cama a mi lado, me pasó las manos por detrás de la espalda y, con pericia, me desabrochó el sujetador. La prenda cayó y él la tiró lejos. Aquello hizo que me ruborizara intensamente... Tampoco es que pareciera que le importase, porque esbozó su típica medio sonrisa de suficiencia. Me acarició una mejilla con una mano y con la otra el pecho. Me incorporé y lo besé mientras le recorría con las manos los brazos musculosos, admirando su fuerza, sabiendo que no debería, sabiendo que con ellos atrapaba a sus presas, partía cuellos. A su ego le gustaron mis caricias y sonrió arteramente sin separarse de mis labios. Me puso una mano en el vientre, más plano de lo que había estado hacía unos meses —demasiado plano— y, resbalándola hacia abajo, apartó la goma de mis bragas.

De pronto, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas y comenzó a analizar cada centímetro de mi piel como si estuviese buscando defectos. Volví a sonrojarme bajo la intensidad de su mirada… distinguí la lujuria roja que dominaba sus ojos. Me revolví intentando ocultar mis horrorosas cicatrices, pero, a la velocidad del rayo, me sujetó los brazos contra las sábanas por encima de la cabeza. Otra vez.

—No lo hagas.

Me regañó con la mirada como si estuviese enfadado conmigo por estar avergonzada. La vergüenza no entraba en su repertorio de emociones.

Sin embargo, ocupaba un lugar destacado en el mío. Tenía el cuerpo rígido: los muslos muy juntos, la respiración tan superficial que mi pecho ni siquiera se movía cuando una de sus manos comenzó a moverse sobre mi vientre en un círculo tortuoso, acercándose cada vez más a la sensación abrasadora que se propagaba desde mis muslos hacia mis pechos y de nuevo hacia abajo.

—Relájate —masculló, contrariado.

Aquellas palabras sí que eran una orden, no una invitación, y su tono casi me hizo apartarle, herida por su insensibilidad.

«¿Relájate? ¿Es que no entiende lo difícil que es esto?»

Volvió a besarme intentando introducir la lengua en mi boca, sospeché que porque sabía que aquello me distraería.

«¿Cómo puede hacerme esto?»

Subí los brazos por su espalda y volví a cerrarlos en torno a su cuello. Le agarré el pelo enmarañado antes de cambiar de opinión y acariciarle el pecho, el estómago, hasta la cinturilla de sus vaqueros. Le desabroché el cinturón y se quedó inmóvil. Luego me apartó la mano y me lanzó por segunda vez aquella mirada de «no te muevas o verás». Le supliqué en silencio con los ojos, pero él volvió a besarme el cuello y luego los pechos, los besaba y los mordisqueaba.

Ahogué un grito cuando me pasó la lengua por un pezón, pero ya no fue tan suave cuando se movió hacia el otro y continuó allí con su arremetida casi dolorosa. Avanzó por el valle de mis pechos y me besó las cicatrices —deseé que no lo hiciera— antes de seguir adelante sin darme tiempo a pensar, o a bloquearme. Bajó por las costillas y por el vientre, obligándome a contener una risita.

Y entonces lo sentí respirar quedamente entre mis muslos y me estremecí, con los nervios más que alerta. Me besó el interior de uno de ellos y sentí que mis músculos retrocedían bajo sus labios, pero no lograban escapar. Me apretó el otro muslo con una mano y lo apartó. Me moría de ganas de gemir, pero me negaba a hacerlo... tampoco pude, pues grité cuando un latigazo de dolor me atravesó el muslo, el increíble dolor de unos colmillos rasgándome la piel.

Gruñí y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero jadeé cuando noté que su lengua lamía la sangre mezclada con mi propia excitación. Pero entonces me soltó los muslos, y ya estaba sobre mí, con los ojos rojos resplandecientes de victoria y los labios brillantes. Se agachó y me besó. Le lamí los labios y sentí que en su pecho retumbaba una carcajada.

—Serías una buena vampira. Parece que estás bastante dispuesta a probar todo tipo de líquidos.

Esbocé una sonrisa culpable como respuesta. No podía añadir nada. Tenía la sensación de que las palabras estaban perdiendo su significado. Volví a llevar las manos a sus vaqueros y le bajé la cremallera, pues el cinturón ya estaba desabrochado. Él no hizo nada que no fuera apretarse contra mi cuerpo.

«Es mi decisión...»

De repente, sentí que su peso desaparecía y levanté la mirada para sonrojarme de inmediato. Darien estaba todavía más bueno desnudo —si es que aquello era posible— y me estaba dedicando una sonrisa arrogante mientras agitaba una caja de condones con un trocito de papel pegado.

—Esto es tuyo, creo —rugió, pero con la voz cargada de humor.

Levanté las manos y se la quité para leer la nota garabateada en el papel doblado. «¡Utiliza siempre protección, imbécil!»

Me eché a reír al recordar que le había robado todos los condones y se los había estropeado al poco de llegar a la mansión. En retrospectiva, era difícil de creer que hubiera tenido las agallas de haberlo hecho tan al principio.

Enarcó las cejas y abrió un paquete.

—¿Estás segura de que no eres tú la imbécil en esta relación?

Fingí sentirme ofendida y fruncí el entrecejo.

—¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que tus modales en la cama son atroces?

Se echó a reír, y se agachó para darme un beso en los labios.

—No puedes culpar a un tío por intentarlo...

Sorprendida por aquel gesto íntimo y repentino, me tropecé con mis propias palabras.

—Yo... vale... puede que luego, entonces.

El resplandor rojo de sus ojos, que había comenzado a apagarse mientras se ponía el condón, volvió a recuperar el brillo.

—Te tomo la palabra.

Sentí su peso ya familiar sobre mí y él se dedicó a contemplarme durante un rato. La tensión no paraba de aumentar. Sonreí con arrogancia, pero no era más que una fachada... por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Atacó mis labios con los suyos y me besó con brusquedad mientras se introducía en mí. Noté las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por mi nuca, sentí que las sábanas se humedecían, oí mis jadeos y gemidos, que se mezclaban con sus gruñidos. Era una extraña mezcla de placer y dolor, y no estuve segura de qué sensación llevaba la delantera hasta que un quejido que se convirtió en grito escapó de mis labios y la angustia emergió desde detrás del deseo que reflejaban sus ojos. Me puso una mano detrás de la espalda y se dio la vuelta para colocarme sobre él, sin que perdiéramos el contacto ni siquiera un segundo.

No se movió mientras yo permanecí quieta a horcajadas sobre él, recuperando el valor y consciente de que Darien al fin había renunciado al control que tanto le gustaba tener. Durante un segundo, una fracción de segundo, me pregunté si alguna vez le habría permitido algo así a Beryl, y sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco, porque deseaba desesperadamente no ser para él lo que había sido ella: un simple lío más, una puta.

Pero no seguí pensando mucho tiempo en ello, porque metió una mano entre mis muslos y alzó la otra hacia mis pechos, y el placer irrumpió de nuevo en mi interior. Me agaché y le recorrí la garganta con los labios. Le mordí varias veces el cuello, pues sabía lo diferentes que serían las cosas si yo pudiera beber sangre. Sus jadeos se tornaron gemidos cuando volví a incorporarme y vi con satisfacción que cerraba los ojos, excitado. Mi vientre se agitó, a la espera de lo que sabía que se acercaba, cuando su otra mano se unió a la primera, que ya estaba entre mis muslos. Oyendo sus gruñidos, apreté los dientes para amortiguar un último gemido. Me derrumbé sobre su pecho cuando un dolor lacerante me atravesó la garganta y las estrellas comenzaron a titilar ante mis ojos. Sentí que me desplomaba entre unas manos que me devoraban el cuello antes de que la oscuridad se adueñara de mis pensamientos.

Debían de haber pasado minutos, o tal vez horas, cuando recuperé la conciencia. La habitación estaba borrosa, y yo sentía que la rigidez se iba apoderando de mis miembros. Dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso, sin apenas atreverme a sonreír, cuando me di la vuelta para encontrarlo de costado, observándome y jugueteando con un mechón de mi pelo.

—Sabía que era bueno, pero nadie se había desmayado sobre mí hasta ahora —dijo con arrogancia mientras se pasaba la punta de la lengua por uno de los colmillos.

—Para ser justos, tampoco creo que jamás me habían mordido mientras tenía un orgasmo — repliqué al tiempo que me frotaba la frente. La cabeza me palpitaba, mis ojos intentaban adaptarse a la luz de la luna. No tenía energía para discutir que era bastante más probable que fuese el mordisco lo que había hecho que me desmayara.

Se echó a reír y su sonrisa de suficiencia se ensanchó victoriosa.

—Ya te dije que te haría pasar un buen rato.

Sonreí y me tumbé sobre la espalda para contemplar el techo oscuro. Me sumí en ese estado de relax, casi de aturdimiento, que tanto había deseado hacía meses, antes de El Baño de Sangre de Londres, cuando las discotecas eran mi terreno de caza.

«Pero nada... es decir, nada en absoluto... puede compararse con Darien.» Y nunca volvería a sentirlo, teniendo en cuenta que en apenas unas horas el rey volvería e impondría su prohibición. Se me encogió el corazón y sentí que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Parpadeé para tragármelas, con la esperanza de que no me estuviese mirando.

—Le habrías gustado.

Me volví hacia él, confundida. Tenía la mirada clavada en el cuadro que había sobre la chimenea, y sus ojos eran una mezcla de azul y gris neblinoso.

—Son tus padres, ¿no?

Asintió.

—Ésta era su habitación, hasta que ella murió.

En la última palabra se le rompió la voz e, instintivamente, le cogí la mano, me amoldé a su pecho y me acurruqué a su lado tratando de ignorar la frialdad de su piel. Estaba estupefacta, e intenté ocultarlo. Nunca le había oído mencionar a su madre de ese modo.

—Estaría orgullosa de ti.

Se volvió hacia mí, con una expresión que pretendía aparentar sorna, pero sus ojos lo traicionaban. Estaban grises.

—¿Orgullosa de mí por qué? Soy el heredero al trono, pero no lo quiero; odio las responsabilidades y soy un completo desastre en todo lo que debería ser un príncipe, excepto en lo de ser guapo. ¿De qué coño podría estar orgullosa?

Me clavó las uñas en la piel, pero no creo que lo notara siquiera. Hice un gesto de dolor.

—Eres un buen hombre. Mira cuántas veces me has salvado... ¿cuántas son, cuatro ya? Y estabas dispuesto a enfrentarte a la ira del consejo y de tu padre por dejarme marchar a casa. ¡Eso es un buen motivo!

—No lo es. De todas formas, ¿qué te ha hecho convertirte en una santa del perdón? Estoy bastante seguro de que hace poco pensabas que era una criatura enferma y maligna.

Aparté la mirada del cuadro.

—Las situaciones cambian —murmuré.

Me miró con interés y me percaté de su expresión de perplejidad. Pensé que iba a insistir en el asunto, pero no lo hizo, para alivio mío, así que volvimos a sumirnos en el silencio. Empezó a jugar de nuevo distraídamente con uno de mis mechones. A ninguno de los dos parecía molestarnos la quietud, ambos nos sentíamos contentos de estar entre los brazos del otro.

«¿Es eso lo que de verdad esconde tras su máscara? ¿La preocupación de no ser lo suficientemente bueno?»

—¿Por qué se marchó tu padre de esta habitación? O sea, sé que habría sido...

Me interrumpió.

—Se estaba volviendo loco aquí. No podía soportarlo. Sé que piensas que mi padre no tiene corazón y es cruel, pero no fue siempre así. Ella lo completaba. Ella lo hacía bueno. Eso pasa, ya sabes. Se puede hacer buenos a los hombres malos. Cuando ella... nos dejó devastados... Aquella noche en Trafalgar Square ni siquiera hacía falta que los atacáramos, ¿lo entiendes, Nena? Pero era su hijo... el hijo de Black Moon, Diamante, eso es... Y tenía que matarlo. Tenía que arrebatárselo a su padre como él hizo con mi madre.

¡Cabrón! —Cerré los ojos para evitar el escozor de las lágrimas, consciente de que había sobrepasado el límite con creces, odiándome por haber sacado el tema y hacerlo estallar así, odiándolo a él por recordarme aquella noche. Le rodeé el pecho con los brazos y lo abracé con fuerza mientras proseguía—: Mi padre bien podría haber muerto aquel día con ella. Y Weizuman Black Moon simplemente nos envió un mensaje diciéndonos que le habían ordenado hacerlo, que le habían pagado por ello. Y nunca sabremos quién le dio aquella orden... Pero lo descubriré. Lo perseguiré y primero mataré a su amor, luego me beberé toda la sangre de sus hijos y violaré a sus hijas. Haré que ese demonio sin corazón sufra. Porque siento mucho más que odio hacia él, Serena. Él me quitó a mi madre.

Entonces cayó en el silencio, y yo me quedé con los labios secos y aflojé la presión de mis brazos. Yo era una de aquellas hijas.

«Ciérrate, ciérrate.»

Levanté unas barreras enormes en torno a mi mente mientras asumía el horror de sus palabras. Deseaba desesperadamente decirle que no dijera aquellas cosas —que las retirara, porque no las sentía de verdad, no podía sentirlas—, pero sabía que insistir en aquel tema sería demasiado arriesgado.

—Nada de eso importa. Serás tan maravilloso como lo era tu padre antes de todo esto, a pesar de lo que dices. Sé que será así —susurré en la oscuridad.

Darien no contestó, sólo colocó una de mis manos sobre su pecho, en el lugar donde debería haber estado su corazón, y pronto me quedé dormida.


	42. Capitulo 42

Tictac.

—Lo saben.

—¿Qué?

—Saben que nos hemos acostado. Se lo han dicho los criados.

—Pero...

—Mi padre lo sabe.

Me quedé sin respiración y el miedo ascendió junto a la bilis por mi garganta.

—Nos ha delatado... Lita nos ha delatado. —Darien asintió con gesto serio y me dio un abrazo

—. Pero ¿qué va a hacer?

—No lo sé.

«No lo quieres saber», añadió mi voz. Le di la razón en silencio. El reloj de muñeca de Darien destelló a la luz de las enormes ventanas del vestíbulo de entrada, donde esperábamos.

«11.59...»

El aire era frío. Los sirvientes y miembros de la casa estaban reunidos a nuestras espaldas, formando una larga fila, esperando para darles la bienvenida a los Chiba y a todo el consejo. Todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia lo sabían. Andrew lo sabía. Zafiro lo sabía. El rey lo sabía.

Sentía las miradas encendidas de los sirvientes sobre mi espalda, su odio y su desdén. Había perdido hasta el último ápice de su respeto. Ahora a sus ojos era una de ésas. «Una puta.» Era su rehén. Se suponía que nunca debía llegar a «conocer» al príncipe. Y menos ahora.

Tictac.

—Vuelven de ese sitio, de Athenea, ¿no? ¿No... no deberías soltarme?

Me dejó marchar de entre sus brazos, pero continuó agarrándome una mano.

—Escucha, Serena. Nena. Lo siento por lo de anoche. Nunca debería haber...

—Yo también.

Pareció quedarse sorprendido, pero asentí con ímpetu evitando mirarle a los ojos. Aparté la mano de la suya y sentí que el corazón se me encogía dolorosamente.

—Yo... —De repente levantó la cabeza, con los ojos rojos y brillantes, y las aletas de la nariz hinchadas—. Están aquí.

Volvió a agarrarme de la mano, me levantó la barbilla con la otra y me dio un beso muy dulce en los labios. Sentí que me flaqueaban las rodillas, estaba muy dolorida y rígida. Y entonces, Darien me arrastró con él, y ya estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, sin aliento, sin una gota de oxígeno en los pulmones.

Tictac.

En algún lugar oculto de la mansión se oyó un retumbo... el primer repicar de un enorme reloj, y los conté todos, incapaz de bloquear el sonido.

«Doce...»

Me estremecí cuando aquel ruido me recorrió de arriba abajo. Se me retorció el estómago a causa de los nervios. Quería llorar, pero me negaba a hacerlo delante de los criados.

«Once...»

Los mayordomos estaban junto a las puertas, con sus guantes inmaculadamente limpios sobre los pomos, preparados para girarlos.

«Diez...»

El miedo y el horror aumentaban mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas a toda velocidad pensando en lo que podría hacer el rey para castigar tal desobediencia. Las cosas nunca habrían salido bien si nos hubiéramos acostado en otras circunstancias, pero encima tras aquel enfado, cuando Darien ya había avergonzado tanto a su padre... Yo no descartaba nada.

«Nueve...

»¿Qué puede hacerme que sea peor que no permitir que nos toquemos?

»Ocho...

»No puede obligarme a convertirme en vampira sin darle a mi padre una excusa para recurrir a los asesinos y a los canallas. En cualquier caso, convertirme ya no me parece tan horrible.

»Siete...

»¿Por qué he malgastado todo ese tiempo odiándolo?

»Seis, cinco y cuatro...»

—Darien, ¿qué es Athenea?

«Tres...»

No respondió.

«Dos...»

—Darien, ¿qué vive en Athenea?

«Uno.»

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par. El sol alto del mediodía estaba cubierto de grandes nubes. Un grupo de unas treinta figuras con capas subió los escalones. Se echaron las capuchas hacia atrás y casi inmediatamente la piel se les enrojeció a la luz del día, la piel se les quemaba.

El rey iba a la cabeza, furioso, y le lancé una mirada a Darien con el corazón en un puño. Él continuó mirando al frente, más allá de la pequeña multitud que nos observaba a ambos con enfado.

La expresión de Darien era imperturbable.

Sentí que una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla y me di la vuelta. Las figuras desaparecieron. Registré el vestíbulo con la mirada, pero mi búsqueda se vio interrumpida cuando el rey se acercó a mí con los ojos llameantes y furiosos. Se me escapó un quejido manso cuando se detuvo. Quería echar a correr. Pero aun así hice una reverencia.

Volvió la cabeza hacia Darien, cuyos ojos seguían mirando al frente, pero comenzaba a acobardarse.

—¡Darien! —No pronunciaba las palabras. Las siseaba—. Vete a Varn's Point. Hablaré contigo allí. —Entonces se volvió hacia mí—. No toque a mi hijo de nuevo, señorita Tsukino, o me aseguraré de que no vuelva a oír los latidos de su corazón. ¿Está claro? —Cuando no respondí, gritó—: ¡Contésteme! —Asentí tratando de reprimir las lágrimas—. No es una estúpida. Sabía que no debía implicarse con ninguno de mis hijos. Lo sabía. —Sus labios se convirtieron en una única línea fina —. Éste es el fin de su libertad, señorita Tsukino. El fin. Y como símbolo de ese final, creo que hemos encontrado el perfecto sacrificio para Ad Infinítum. ¿No cree?

Darien hizo un sonido de desaprobación y levanté la cabeza. Él se quedó callado de inmediato y me sostuvo la mirada con tal intensidad que me dejó sin respiración. Y entonces desapareció. Una vez más.

—Puta —susurró una voz.

Michiru, agarrada de la mano de Andrew, estaba de pie frente a mí con una sonrisa petulante ensuciándole el rostro. Se aferró a él, que se negaba a mirarme... Pero cuando Michiru le dio un codazo le oí murmurar una sola palabra:

—Zorra.

Todos me odiaban.


	43. Capitulo 43

Me di una patada mentalmente cuando me di cuenta de que estaba pensando otra vez en aquel día cuyos acontecimientos se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Aún podía sentir la brisa helada en los tobillos, el dolor en las piernas. Analizaba cada palabra, le daba vueltas a casa pensamiento, recordaba cada detalle.

«Fue hace casi dos semanas, déjalo ya —me aconsejó mi voz, y me sentí inclinada a darle la razón. Pero por mucho que quisiera hacerlo, no podía—. Darien lleva fuera dos semanas. Intenta olvidarlo.»

Me volví a agarrar a las sábanas de mi cama y me quedé mirando el techo mientras recitaba unas palabras que se me habían quedado grabadas en la mente:

Los vampiros no son criaturas amables y cariñosas. No está en su naturaleza cambiar o adaptarse para aceptar a otros. Su amor no es lo que los humanos llamarían amor, y la lujuria los consume a un nivel que nunca comprenderemos. No se hacen viejos como nosotros, sino que envejecen como lo hace la piedra: se marchitan gradualmente, perecen lentamente, tan despacio que es imperceptible. Pero al final, la piedra es un elemento eterno, como lo son ellos.

Darien se había convertido en algo muy cercano a mi corazón. Creía que el rey no podría castigarnos más que impidiendo que nos tocáramos, pero me había equivocado. Octubre había dado paso a noviembre y los árboles ya estaban desnudos. Pero el bosque seguía tan oscuro como siempre, y el día siguiente llevaba adjunta la promesa de una tortura aún mayor:

Al día siguiente era 12 de noviembre, Ad Infinítum. Yo era el sacrificio. Había aprendido los pasos y me habían confeccionado un vestido a medida. Había conocido a John, el otro sacrificado. Era un chico callado que pensaba convertirse en Navidad para estar con su amada, Marie-Claire. Aquello era lo raro del sacrificio. Que podía hacerse por amor... o por odio.

Les seguí la corriente con lo del sacrificio y me aprendí mi papel como una humana buena, pero sólo por una razón: era la única forma de que se me permitiera asistir al baile, y Darien tendría que regresar para asistir a la fiesta. «Regresar de dondequiera que esté.»

Me enjugué los ojos secos y bajé las piernas de la cama, llevándome conmigo la esquina de la sábana. Cogí un cepillo de mi mesita de noche y me lo pasé por el cabello, enmarañado y lleno de nudos por los días casi infinitos que llevaba encerrada en aquella habitación, evitando el resto de la casa. Parecía que aquello ya les iba bien. Nadie me hablaba nunca, excepto Zafiro, que últimamente había adoptado la molesta costumbre de preguntarme por mi familia… especialmente por Rini.

Siempre Rini. No podía soportarlo.

Así que estábamos solas mi voz y yo.

Durante un momento, me pregunté si merecía realmente la pena bajar al piso inferior, pero tenía hambre y oía voces. Cogí un par de calcetines del vestidor y después salí con sigilo hacia el pasillo. A sólo unos metros de mi habitación, tragué con dificultad. «La habitación de Darien.»

No me había acercado a ella, ni mucho menos entrado, desde aquella noche. Hacía sólo dos semanas, pero aun así tenía curiosidad... Tenía la sensación de que algo debía de haber cambiado allí dentro, como si la habitación no pudiera continuar igual sin su dueño.

Era una idea estúpida, pero cada vez albergaba aquel tipo de pensamientos con mayor frecuencia. Por el contrario, en la superficie de mi mente flotaba una idea de una naturaleza totalmente distinta. Por más empeño que pusiese, era incapaz de dejar de pensar en el cuerpo desnudo deDarien apretado contra el mío, ni en su forma de agarrarme con firmeza, ni en su carácter exigente, controlador que, secretamente, me gustaba... aunque nunca lo admitiría ante él. Todavía podía prender de nuevo el fuego de la excitación que me azotó el cuerpo cuando tiró la llave por las puertas abiertas del balcón, dejándome allí encerrada con él.

Ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación cuando recuperé la cabeza. Por alguna razón pensaba que no tocar a Darien incluía no entrar en su habitación. Y probablemente era así, pero tenía que mirar. Tenía que saber.

La puerta se cerró en silencio a mi espalda, y respiré hondo antes de levantar la vista. La habitación estaba inusualmente iluminada, pues el sol invernal entraba a raudales a través de las puertas acristaladas. Las cortinas oscuras estaban recogidas y atadas, las sábanas remetidas bajo el colchón y las almohadas ahuecadas. Había desaparecido el olor a perfume, y tampoco el aroma de la sangre impregnaba el ambiente. La mayor parte de los muebles estaban tapados con sábanas para que no cogiesen polvo, y éstas cubrían la habitación de un manto blanco. Cuando las pisé con los pies desnudos noté su suavidad y también su frialdad, eran como nieve de algodón.

Sentí un pinchazo en lo más profundo del estómago.

Me di cuenta de que las lágrimas se me acumulaban en los ojos y retrocedí, pues anhelaba el consuelo y la seguridad de mi habitación. Pero me detuve cuando, de soslayo, distinguí un resplandor. Me sequé los ojos y vi que sobre la repisa de la chimenea, debajo del cuadro de los padres de Darien, había un colgante.

Miré hacia la puerta, temerosa de que alguien pudiera irrumpir en la habitación. Pero todo estaba en silencio y los gritos de antes se habían desvanecido. Así que, con cautela, di un paso adelante, y luego otro, y después otro. Me negaba a mirar el cuadro: la intensidad de los ojos de las figuras de óleo resultaba inquietante incluso en un buen día, y aquél no era ni siquiera uno de ellos.

Me atreví a pisar la losa fría que había a los pies de la chimenea y me puse de puntillas para quedar a la altura de la repisa. El colgante estaba cubierto de una ligera capa de polvo; las motas se aferraban a la hermosa cadena de la que pendía el colgante. Estaba colocado sobre un trozo de papel grueso que ignoré.

La levanté con gran cautela y la contemplé asombrada cuando reflejó la luz: líneas minúsculas de esmeralda, realmente minúsculas, engastadas en la plata. Era una rosa que goteaba sangre y con una pequeña «C» debajo: el escudo de armas real. En el centro había una diminuta esmeralda. Lo dejé caer en la palma de mi mano sin dejar de admirar su belleza. No era ninguna experta, pero algo tan extraordinario y delicado debía de valer miles de libras.

Volví a levantarlo y ahogué un grito. Se había abierto y dentro había ocho miniaturas, cada una rodeada por un marco igualmente pequeño. «Un medallón.»

Reconocí al instante las figuras del interior. Eran el rey y la reina con todos sus hijos, del mayor al menor. Les eché un vistazo a los pequeños marcos, ensartados entre sí por unas bisagras como telas de araña.

Volví a levantarlo hacia la luz, fascinada mientras giraba en la cadena. Detrás de él veía el enorme cuadro que tan nerviosa me ponía, las figuras tenebrosamente realistas del padre y la madre de Darien, el rey y la reina, que me observaban desde su pedestal. Pero algo me llamó la atención.

En torno al cuello de la reina había un colgante idéntico a aquél.

Miré de nuevo el medallón que tenía en la mano y me di cuenta de que había pertenecido a la reina fallecida.

Lo bajé y cogí el papel sobre el que antes reposaba en la repisa de la chimenea. Lo desdoblé y me tomé un instante para estudiar el lacre real, ya roto. Era una carta escrita con una caligrafía elegante. Les eché un vistazo a las primeras líneas:

Queridísima Kakyuu:

En primer lugar, debo preguntarte cómo estáis Joseph y tú. Ciertamente ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos… No necesité seguir leyendo para saber lo que decía el resto. Era la misma carta que la del estudio del rey. Y aun así, allí estaba, la última carta de la reina sujeta bajo el peso de su medallón en la habitación de Darien. Lo admiré, aún abierto, dando vueltas sin parar...

El sueño comenzó de una forma diferente aquella noche. Normalmente empezaba de forma casi pacífica, como si unirme al misterioso hombre de la capa fuera un modo de escapar. Y probablemente lo era, pues sus pensamientos parecían girar en torno a la libertad y huir de cualesquiera que fuesen las restricciones que tanto odiaba.

Pero aquella noche, primero tuve que soportar imágenes muy desasosegantes. Darien y el medallón que había dejado en su habitación daban vueltas en mi cabeza, eran más voces y sonidos que verdaderas imágenes. Por encima de todo ello, oía un reloj que daba las doce, y luego las nueve, y después las seis, como si funcionara al revés. Pero pronto —aunque no lo bastante— el escenario cambió y fue sustituido por los pensamientos del solitario visitante del rey y el bosque ya conocido.

Incluso pensar le suponía un esfuerzo, y la figura de la capa ansiaba entrar en aquel estado de trance que era lo más cerca del sueño que podía estar un vampiro, pero no se lo permitiría. Tenía que volver a tiempo para el baile de Ad Infinítum.

No se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

La capa ondeaba a su espalda a pesar de que su bajo rozaba el suelo húmedo. Noviembre y su denso frío habían avanzado rápidamente, y él sabía que los humanos notaban el repentino descenso de la temperatura. «Se acerca el invierno.»

De pronto, captó el inconfundible olor de un asesino entre la humedad, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se ocultó en las copas de los árboles. Moviéndose de rama en rama, avanzó hacia el olor y, a medida que se acercaba, las voces.

—No queremos más excusas, asesino. Puedes decirle a tu queridísimo Tsukino que, a no ser que decida atacar pronto, no querremos tener nada más que ver con él. Ya hemos esperado bastante.

«Vaya, qué reunión tan interesante.»

—Tsukino necesita una razón para atacar y asegurarse el respaldo del primer ministro. Hasta ahora no la ha tenido.

—Tal vez cambies de opinión cuando nos hayas escuchado, asesino.

El asesino, que tenía un rango alto a juzgar por su ropa y por las armas que colgaban de su cinturón, se echó hacia adelante para que la luz de la luna lo iluminara.

—Lo dudo mucho.

Los canallas, seis en total, se agitaron. Uno de ellos estaba sentado por delante de los demás y parecía ser el portavoz. Prosiguió:

—¿Has oído hablar de la Profecía de las Heroínas?

El asesino volvió a echarse hacia atrás.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y estás familiarizado con su primera estrofa?

En aquella ocasión el asesino se limitó a hacer un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. La figura de la capa, entre las hojas de los árboles, se tensó.

—¿Y te lo crees?

El asesino casi gruñó su respuesta:

—Es un montón de mierda sobre el destino inventada por Athenea. No es digna ni de mi tiempo ni del vuestro.

El vampiro sonrió.

—Entonces puede que también debieras replantearte esa opinión.

El asesinó soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? No me creo lo del destino, y además, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Tsukino?

El canalla se puso en pie.

—Todo, porque los Chiba todavía no lo saben.

Se dio la vuelta y rozó la corteza de un árbol con una uña larga y marchita. Los vampiros que lo rodeaban se agitaron inquietos y se pusieron también de pie, casi como si se estuviesen preparando para huir.

—¿No saben el qué?

—Creía que esto no era digno de tu tiempo, asesino.

La curiosidad le desfiguraba el gesto al asesino, que medio se levantó de su tronco.

—¡Suéltalo, vampiro, o me aseguraré de que mi estaca te atraviesa el pecho!

El canalla rió oscuramente, tiró de un gran trozo de corteza y lo lanzó al suelo.

—Han encontrado a la chica sabiana de la primera estrofa. La Profecía es cierta. Los vampiros comenzaron a alejarse. En unos instantes la oscuridad ya se los había tragado a todos excepto a su líder.

—¿Qué?

El canalla se detuvo y se volvió lentamente. La media luna iluminó su piel inerte.

—Han encontrado a la primera Heroína Oscura. Pero, al fin y al cabo, tú no te lo crees, así que no te molestes. Se lo haremos saber a Tsukino antes de que termine Ad Infinítum.

Sonrió, como si aquella idea lo divirtiera, y después se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

Durante todo un minuto el silencio fue total entre los árboles, pues todo se quedó paralizado. Incluso los pájaros dejaron de piar en sus nidos tras aquella afirmación.

«Así que es verdad. Athenea siempre ha tenido razón.»

La figura de la capa saltó del árbol y cayó al suelo como un borrón negro. Tenía que llegar a Varnley. Pero primero iba a comer.

El asesino no tuvo tiempo para volverse o sacar la estaca antes de que el vampiro se abalanzara sobre su espalda y lo tirara al suelo. Le clavó los colmillos con fuerza en la carne del cuello y el rostro del hombre reflejó la agonía antes de quedarse flácido.

Cuando la figura de la capa desechó el cadáver y empezó a correr, la sangre le goteaba de los labios hasta el suelo. Sabía que si era rápido, podría alcanzar el límite antes de que saliera el sol, quizá incluso un poco antes.

«El rey tiene que saberlo. La Profecía de las Heroínas es verdad.» La segunda estrofa resonó en su cabeza, pues estaba grabada a fuego en las cabezas de todos los seres, excepto de los humanos de su dimensión. Habían encontrado a la primera. La de los vampiros era la siguiente.


	44. Capitulo 44

Aquella noche era Ad Infinítum. Aquella noche yo era el sacrificio.

Me abracé con fuerza a mí misma. Ya no quedaba mucho tiempo. John estaba de pie a mi lado, con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda. Ambos nos habíamos apoyado contra la pared, a la espera.

Las puertas del vestíbulo de la entrada estaban abiertas de par en par y los mayordomos guardaban silencio junto a varios lacayos vestidos con sus más elegantes uniformes en negro y plata, completados con pelucas empolvadas.

Yo tenía las piernas desnudas, al igual que los brazos y los hombros. El vestido blanco harapiento y deshilachado apenas me daba calor; estaba hecho con capas de una tela rasposa y áspera y de encaje basto, y tan sólo lo sujetaban unos tirantes finos. Me llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas, y llevaba unas cintas blancas enrolladas en torno a las pantorrillas y unas bailarinas también blancas que hacían que mis enormes pies parecieran más pequeños.

El cabello me caía sobre los hombros, y yo había dejado que se me secara al aire, tal y como me ordenaba la tarjeta que me habían dejado en la habitación aquella mañana. Estaba ondulado y encrespado. Poco a poco se me iban formando tirabuzones. No llevaba joyas, ni perfume, ni maquillaje.

—Odio esperar —dijo John.

Era una frase bastante simple, pero cortó el aire como un cuchillo.

—Odio esto. —Aquellas palabras apenas fueron un susurro, pero me oyó.

—Yo también, y eso que a mí no van a morderme, como a ti.

Aquel hombre, casi veinte años mayor que yo, estaba claramente asustado de la familia que yo apostaría que su novia le había enseñado a temer. Su amplia camisa de lino ya estaba pegajosa a causa del sudor y tenía la cara colorada. Se secó la frente y volvió a apoyarse contra la pared de mármol.

—Al menos yo tengo un motivo para estar aquí. Tú...

—¿A mí me están castigando? Ya, ya lo sé. —Me reí incómoda—. Pero significa que tendré la oportunidad de ver a aquellos que aún no opinan que soy basura.

Me encogí de hombros y clavé la mirada en la puerta que pronto se abriría.

—Lo siento.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Me enderecé.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

No contestó de inmediato, pues oímos el retumbar de unos pasos en un pasillo. Se desvanecieron.

—Porque te estén tratando así.

Apreté los puños.

—Estoy acostumbrada.

—No deberías estarlo.

No tenía respuesta para aquello, y menos cuando las puertas del salón de baile comenzaron a abrirse y me provocaron una explosión de nervios en la boca del estómago. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces. Un millar de velas titilantes iluminaban la inmensa sala, algunas con llamas azules, otras naranja. Los ventanales, tan parecidos a los de una catedral, estaban enmarcados por cortinas negras, tan oscuras como la vista que se apreciaba a través de cada uno de sus cristales. El mármol blanco de las paredes, moteado de oro, estaba sumergido en la penumbra, y los pilares parecían extenderse hasta el infinito por encima de los cientos de vampiros de la estancia..., todos inmóviles. Perfecta y escalofriantemente inmóviles. Algunos estaban petrificados en un paso de baile, otros con bebidas en la mano, otros en equilibrio para bajar la escalera de la platea que nosotros estábamos a punto de recorrer.

Todos lucían los colores y las libreas de sus familias, tonos oscuros, en su mayoría. Llevaban maquillajes inmaculados y los ojos ahumados; en los recogidos de las mujeres había plumas, joyas y lirios que se marchitaban; los hombres llevaban espadas ceñidas a las caderas.

Los camareros, también petrificados, sujetaban bandejas de copas altas con un líquido rojo que no podía ser más que sangre y pequeños cuadrados de jugosa carne cruda. Al igual que los mayordomos, llevaban pelucas empolvadas que destacaban sobre los tonos oscuros de la sala.

Pero lo más impresionante eran las flores que caían desde el techo en cadenas: rosas, rosas negras con hojas blancas, unidas entre sí, muy por encima del espectáculo congelado de la sala. Bajaban por las columnas y las paredes; incluso había algunas enredadas en torno al trono negro del rey. Filas de aquellas mismas flores decoraban las mesas sobre las que descansaban cuencos de ponche y botellas de vino, y había pétalos diseminados entre las bandejas de comida.

Algunas descendían desde la lámpara de araña, y habían atado otras a la tarima de la orquesta, tan grande que ocupaba la mayor parte del extremo opuesto del salón. Eran los únicos en el salón que no permanecían inmóviles, pues la música aún brotaba de sus instrumentos. Una mujer vestida de rojo, hermosa hasta más allá de donde alcanzaba mi entendimiento, estaba de pie a la cabeza de la orquesta, también petrificada.

—Serena —dijo John sin apartar la mirada un instante de la escena que se desplegaba ante nosotros—, conviértete en vampira sólo por las razones correctas. No te dejes persuadir.

La música subió de volumen y ahogó cualquier otra cosa que tuviera que decir. Decliné contestar una afirmación que sonaba tan extrañamente franca.

Avancé, concentrándome en todos y cada uno de mis pasos, intentando no temblar, pues no quería traicionar el miedo y la presión que sentía. Tanteé con las manos delante de mí y agarré, aferré la barandilla de aquella especie de platea que dominaba el salón de baile mientras escrutaba con la mirada a sus ocupantes con lo que debería haber sido miedo fingido.

Estaban todos tan quietos como estatuas, inmaculada y elegantemente inmóviles. Pero tenían los torsos tensos, los brazos rígidos, como cazadores dispuestos a abalanzarse sobre la presa. Mi mirada volaba por la habitación en busca de un vislumbre de color esmeralda, de una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Tenía el corazón tan paralizado como lo estaban las parejas de baile, pero también listo para saltar. «No está aquí.» En mi cabeza algo me dijo que preparara mi corazón para la decepción, y el alma se me cayó a los pies.

De pronto, la pareja que había debajo de nosotros comenzó a moverse, girando en un vals exquisito, sin perder la apostura en ningún momento. Rodearon a la que tenían más cerca, que, a su vez, empezó a moverse también, y rodeó a la siguiente pareja. El vestido de la mujer rozó el pie de la escalera que yo pronto descendería. Una y otra vez las parejas giraban dando vueltas y más vueltas, cada vez menos petrificadas. Observé, perpleja, que la sala se despertaba en una gran oleada, que aceleraba y se alejaba de nosotros girando y girando sin parar. Era como una máquina que hubiese cobrado vida y cuyos engranajes dieran vueltas cada vez más rápido al ritmo de la música. No paró, se extendió cada vez más y se diseminó en todas direcciones.

Distraída, vi algo de color de soslayo y me volví hacia la orquesta. La mujer, alta, elegante, voluptuosa —perfecta— dio un paso al frente. Su vestido rojo era brillante en comparación con el resto del salón. Cuando se movió, también lo hicieron el resto de los vampiros. Los que no estaban bailando y habían permanecido quietos, se desplazaron al unísono con un movimiento fluido y formaron un óvalo grande, inexpugnable.

Sólo los que estaban en el extremo opuesto del salón, cerca del trono, permanecieron en sus posiciones. Pero la ola se iba acercando, y el baile se iba tornando poco a poco más elegante, más complicado, más recargado.

Sentí que una gota de sudor me resbalaba por el cuello mientras observaba a los vampiros de aquella zona. Todos llevaban bandas negras y esmeralda. Los Chiba. Cerré la mano con más fuerza aún en torno a la barandilla. Había cincuenta, tal vez sesenta, una mínima parte de los vampiros asistentes a la fiesta. Distinguí a Michiru en ese mar de negro y esmeralda, junto al acompañante del que tan amargamente se había quejado en el baile anterior.

Un sentimiento de rabia repentina e irracional hizo estremecerme. Si había atrapado a Andrew, entonces al menos debería estar bailando con él. También lo divisé a él, no muy lejos, vestido de azul oscuro. Sabía que las cosas no funcionaban así, pero me sentó fatal.

Más oculto entre la multitud estaba el rey, con la misma pareja que le había visto en el Equinoccio de Otoño. La expresión de ella era tan impasible como la del monarca. Estaban muy quietos. El resto de la familia los rodeaba, y busqué desesperadamente a Darien con la mirada. La sala continuó girando y atisbé un destello de cabello rojo que daba la impresión de pertenecer a Beryl, y otra figura que podría haber jurado que era la ex de Darien, Charlotte.

Nicolas estaba paralizado, con una chica que no era Ami entre los brazos, y Neflyte tenía a Molly abrazada a su lado. Zafiro también estaba allí. Su pareja era una chica que pensé que tal vez fuera una prima: había bromeado con que el baile era un rollo de «todo queda en casa». Incluso Chibi estaba allí; no bailaba, sino que esperaba al borde del círculo con sus minúsculos colmillos apoyados sobre el labio inferior, ligeramente curvado en una sonrisa. Pero a él no lo veía.

La música bajó de volumen; la habitación se quedó en silencio. Las cabezas se volvieron hacia nosotros, que seguíamos de pie en platea. Las velas de la lámpara de araña flaquearon en las alturas cuando una corriente de aire helado entró por las puertas a nuestras espaldas, agitándome el vestido y despeinando a John. Quise volverme para ver de dónde procedía, sabía que la entrada principal estaba abierta, pero ninguna corriente de aire podía ser tan fría. No tuve oportunidad de hacerlo.

Un brazo me rodeó por la cintura y la fuerza de un cuerpo me empotró contra la barandilla y me sujetó contra el mármol. Sentí que el aire se me escapaba de los pulmones y cerré los ojos, sin aliento. Y empecé a tomar bocanadas de aire involuntarias. El dolor me oprimía las costillas, pero tenía problemas más importantes... un segundo brazo me había agarrado por la muñeca y sentí que mis pies abandonaban el suelo. Instintivamente, volví a abrir los ojos y me revolví, dando patadas y arañazos, sólo para volver a detenerme.

La música ascendía de volumen otra vez y, como uno solo, los Chiba se despertaron. La habitación resplandeció como un mar de negro y verde que se elevaba y caía, interminable, tornándose cada vez más feroz. No aparté la mirada de la escena en ningún momento mientras medio me arrastraban medio me cargaban escaleras abajo, tropezando y cayendo, puede que gritando; era imposible decirlo con aquella música. Llegamos al final y, cuando continué hacia adelante, incapaz de frenar, el mismo brazo me detuvo. Cuando tiró de mí hacia atrás, vi de reojo una manga. Era uno de los mayordomos.

John apareció a mi lado, sujeto por otro de los mayordomos. En sus ojos se apreciaban el esfuerzo y el miedo, miedo de verdad. Los dos sabíamos lo que iba a ocurrir, pero nada podría haberme preparado para la sacudida nauseabunda que experimenté cuando la pareja más cercana se separó y vi las pequeñas sonrisas de sus labios. El hombre, bastante joven según los estándares vampíricos, separó los labios y dejó a la vista dos incisivos perfectamente cincelados que lo señalaban como el cazador. Y nosotros éramos su presa.

A un gesto de su cabeza, nos lanzaron a aquel mar negro y esmeralda.

La habitación se llenó de ruido, no de música, y un alarido espeluznante que me heló la sangre surgió de la boca de la mujer que tan bella me había parecido. Volé por los aires, pues me lanzaron hacia el vampiro joven, que me recogió entre sus brazos. Le golpeé el pecho, y el pelo se me cayó sobre los ojos y una de las cintas de mis zapatos se deslizó por el tobillo. Pero apenas tuve tiempo de gritar antes de que me echara de espaldas sobre su brazo y me acercase la boca abierta al cuello. Me echó el pelo hacia atrás y percibí su aliento, que apestaba a sangre y vino. Me temblaron los párpados cuando vi un destello blanco: John, que pasaba delante de mí envuelto en los brazos de la mujer. Cerré los ojos y sentí que las manos del vampiro vagaban hacia el bajo de mi vestido...

La música volvió a alcanzar un crescendo y volvieron a ponerme en pie. Aquel movimiento rápido y mareante hizo que la cabeza se me quedara sin sangre. Sentí que me empujaban hacia los brazos de otro hombre que me lanzó hacia atrás, y los ojos enrojecidos de aquel nuevo vampiro se acercaron de nuevo a mi cuello aún descubierto. Cogí aire, quería taparme los oídos, bloquear aquel chillido, pero no podía. Tenía los brazos pegados a los costados y la sensación de mareo y las náuseas iban en aumento.

Al cabo de un instante volví a estar en pie y sentí que el rubor abandonaba mis mejillas. Me pusieron una mano en la parte baja de la espalda y me empujaron hacia el siguiente. John desapareció, engullido por una masa de seda y satén ondulantes. Volví a tomar una bocanada de aire cuando me propulsaron hacia atrás para terminar atrapada por otro brazo distinto...

Cerré los ojos: no quería ver cómo me pasaban de un vampiro a otro. Sentí que el encaje y la muselina me arañaban la piel desnuda, que tropezaba con mis propios pies y caía, que me tambaleaba pasando de uno a otro, que nuevos brazos me cogían mientras los colmillos no paraban de acercarse a mi cuello, mi garganta, mis hombros...

Pero no me mordían. Sabían que no me morderían. Aun así, aquello no disminuía la sensación de que era una presa entre tiburones, de que me estaban desgarrando lenta y cruelmente.

Entonces la habitación volvió a quedarse paralizada y la música se detuvo. Las parejas que nos rodeaban —aunque dio la sensación de que en realidad era yo, porque sólo el aliento gélido que me rozaba el cuello delataba el hecho de que no me estaba sujetando una estatua— se pararon en seco, petrificadas una vez más. Tenía la espalda arqueada y las puntas de mi pelo rozaban el suelo. Sentía los jadeos de mi pecho y cerré los ojos a cal y canto. Quería gritar, todo aquello me parecía injusto.

Sonó un tambor y la música resurgió, con un ritmo más rápido. El estruendo hacía que me retumbaran las costillas, como si mil caballos desbocados quisieran trasladarse de uno de mis pulmones al otro. Con el tambor, volvieron a enderezarme y me tragué la bilis. El vampiro que me sujetaba soltó un hondo suspiro y comencé a darme la vuelta hacia él; de inmediato, me puso ambas manos en los hombros y me obligó a darle la espalda. Con la boca abierta, me vi arrastrada en otra dirección, pero traté de verlo cuando desapareció entre las figuras que giraban.

Otros brazos me rodearon y sentí que se me disparaba la temperatura; tenía la piel roja y me ardía. Tal vez fuera porque reconocí el color de la manga que tenía en torno a la cintura, carmesí, y porque identifiqué el emblema grabado en los gemelos, o quizá porque notaba un pequeño vial clavado en la espalda.

—Al fin nos conocemos, Serena Tsukino.

Tragué con dificultad, pues sabía exactamente quién era aquel hombre.

—Eres el padre de Malachite.

—Para ti, el conde de Valaquia, escoria humana —me siseó al oído. Entonces me lanzó hacia atrás sobre su brazo, tal y como habían hecho todos los demás, pero con tanta fuerza que oí que me crujían las articulaciones. Mi cabeza colgaba a escasos centímetros del suelo. Sentí el frío del mármol mientras contemplaba sus ojos azules. Tenía los labios fruncidos en una mueca de asco y pensé que debía de estar planteándose dejarme caer al suelo. No me importaría: que me tocara era repulsivo, sucio, y me dejaba quemaduras en los hombros y en las palmas de las manos.

—Tu hijo era la escoria, Crimson.

Gruñó ante mis palabras y me acercó la boca al oído.

—Mi hijo le estaba haciendo un favor a este reino cuando intentó librarlo de ti y de tu impureza. Tu principito debería haberlo recompensado aquel día, no matado.

Abrió un poco más la boca y presionó un único colmillo contra mi cuello.

Me estremecí. Su aliento dejó un rastro sucio tras él, una huella que no podía eliminarse con agua.— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Estás desterrado.

Se echó a reír. Era la risa de alguien que sabía que estaba en condiciones de superioridad.

—El rey revocó su decisión casi de inmediato. Parece que yo, como mi hijo, sé demasiado como para que me olviden. Les soy muy útil, ya sabes.

—¿Cómo?

—Para decirlo sin rodeos, pequeña niña, sé demasiado sobre las Heroínas Oscuras y sé demasiado sobre tu futuro.

Con brusquedad, me puso en pie, pero antes de que pudiera empujarme, lo agarré por el brazo.

—¿Qué sabes?

Entornó los ojos.

—Que no te mereces la senda que el destino ha creado para ti.

—¿Senda? ¿Y qué son las Heroínas...?

Antes de que pudiera terminar, se había librado de mi brazo sobre el suyo y me había alejado de él con fuerza. Me sentí asqueada y confusa, pero, sobre todo, intrigada. Aquello ya era, por sí mismo, repugnante. Debería desear estar lejos de aquel hombre, pero sin embargo, quería volver y obtener respuestas.

Vampiro tras vampiro, fueron atrapándome y, a medida que me acercaba al trono, iba reconociendo cada vez más rostros. Jedite, Taiki, y Rubeus, a todos ellos les llegó el turno de maltratarme. Taiki estaba deprimido, con la mirada clavada en una chica coqueta que no estaba muy lejos. Alex me había dedicado un guiño con una sonrisa amistosa en los labios. Su hermano pequeño, Lance, fue demasiado cariñoso.

Padres, hijos y hermanos de los vampiros a los que había llegado a conocer disfrutaron de su turno para fingir un mordisco y acercarse a mí. Izaak Logan había sido el más delicado de lejos, mientras que Andrew, con una expresión fría y distante, había desviado la mirada e incluso me había clavado las uñas en los costados hasta el punto de hacerme pensar que tal vez me hubiera hecho sangre.

«Fue culpa tuya, Andrew —pensé—. Tú me hiciste elegir entre Darien y tú. Tú me apartaste.»

Ya estaba increíblemente cerca de los Chiba y me había imaginado que aquello funcionaba por rango ascendente; la única persona que se interponía entre la realeza y yo era Yaten, que me agarró con la fuerza de un hombre mucho más joven. Una vez más, nos detuvimos a medio baile. Mi cabeza colgaba precariamente cerca del suelo y las parejas que hacía tan sólo un segundo nos habían rodeado parecieron desaparecer. Veía estrellas ante mis ojos, pero los mantuve abiertos, inmóviles. Un ventanal alto, similar al de una catedral, reflejaba el escalofriante espectáculo que se desarrollaba más abajo, en el que yo era la víctima.

Según los cristales del ventanal, la habitación estaba completamente desierta excepto por dos figuras macilentas, vestidas de blanco y con los ojos como platos. Una de ellas tenía los brazos sujetos detrás de la espalda, totalmente rígida excepto por la cabeza, que se inclinaba en un ángulo incómodo, doloroso. La otra estaba suspendida en el aire, con la espalda arqueada y los pies sólo rozando el suelo.

Cerré los ojos durante un segundo, asombrada ante lo que estaba viendo. Cuando volví a mirar al cristal, reflejaba la realidad: una habitación atestada de gente.

«Yo no me inquietaría, criatura mortal, pues pronto tomarán la decisión por usted.» La piel se me enfrió, más de lo que ya lo estaba. Era la voz de Yaten en mi cabeza, en mi mente, que se suponía que yo podía proteger y que había mantenido con éxito fuera del alcance de todos los demás.

«Lárguese...», comencé a decir, pero fui incapaz de terminar la frase porque las estrellas titilaban tras mis párpados cerrados. Necesitaba de verdad que me pusieran de pie o sentarme; cualquiera de las dos cosas sería mejor que continuar atrapada a medio camino.

La música estalló. Grité y no tuve opción cuando me empujaron para enderezarme de nuevo, tambaleándome, y la sangre se deslizó hacia mis pies e hizo que me hormiguearan. No había más colores que el esmeralda y el negro. Quería cerrar los ojos, pero tenía miedo de lo que no podría ver: ojos hundidos y manos ásperas sobre mi espalda, nada de compasión, nada de misericordia, sólo odio hacia una chica que se había acostado con su príncipe y heredero.

Los rostros, viejos y jóvenes, pasaban girando a mi lado cada vez a más velocidad. La música se iba acelerando y los alaridos de la mujer y del coro igualaban el timbre de mis chillidos. La cabeza me daba vueltas a toda prisa, casi al mismo ritmo que mi cuerpo, que pasaba de un vampiro a otro.

Ansiaba el mordisco, pero sólo para que aquello se acabara.

Vi a Zafiro, y luego un atisbo de Molly, que agarraba a John, al que se llevaron de inmediato porque a él no lo morderían. Nicolas parecía estar preocupado, pero su mirada no estaba concentrada en mí. Neflyte luchaba por sujetarme mientras yo me resistía, sin dejar de mirar al suelo, negándome a mirar arriba. Sabía que ya estaba muy cerca, pero al mismo tiempo conocía la jerarquía y quién debería ser el siguiente.

Finalmente levanté la mirada. Se estaba formando un círculo, un círculo de parejas danzantes que no paraban de girar sobre sí mismas. En el centro estaba el rey, que había abandonado a su pareja en mi favor. Ella estaba de pie bastante cerca, con su habitual expresión de serenidad deformada por el ansia de sangre cuando clavó la mirada en mí.

Dos personas se separaron del círculo, de espaldas a mí. Ambas iban vestidas de negro, con bandas de color esmeralda sobre los hombros. Una llevaba un vestido largo, con cola, sin espalda, con encaje alrededor del ruedo de la falda. Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño, y una flor idéntica a las que colgaban de las columnas destacaba entre sus mechones medio sueltos. La otra era un hombre que llevaba el traje de corte, con una espada colgando de la cadera y el cabello oscuro alborotado.

Ya sabía quiénes eran antes de encontrarme mirando dos pares de ojos de color azul oscuro. Uno de esos pares de ojos me devolvía la mirada.

Una pequeña sonrisa me curvó las comisuras de los labios e, inconscientemente, mis miembros se quedaron paralizados. El corazón me dio un brinco, recuperó la temperatura y se ensanchó. Pero mi mente ya iba por delante de él. Darien era el siguiente. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía tocarlo y aparté la mirada de él para fijarme en la figura que tenía justo detrás, cuyos ojos grises saltaban a toda velocidad de su hijo a mí. Darien vio mi expresión y se volvió para mirar a su padre a la cara.

El rey no me quitaba los ojos de encima y, mientras yo lo contemplaba, sus iris cambiaron al negro teñido de rojo —un rojo profundo, lascivo, lujurioso—. Las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a arder.

Darien cambió de postura y siseó. Nadie excepto nosotros podría haberlo oído por encima de la música, pero aquel sonido fue aumentando de intensidad a medida que continuaba avanzando de espaldas hacia mí, que estaba de puntillas, a punto de ser lanzada al centro del anillo.

De pronto, Neflyte me soltó y caí dando trompicones hacia Darien, que se dio la vuelta y se lanzó en dirección a mí al tiempo que su padre hacía lo mismo, siseando y gruñendo. Abrí la boca para gritar mientras luchaba por recuperar el equilibrio y retroceder, medio de rodillas, una huida inútil de aquellos dos depredadores que poseían un centenar de veces mi fuerza y mi velocidad. Las lágrimas me empapaban la parte delantera del vestido y trataba de no mirarlos, aún alejándome a trompicones.

Los dos estaban ya muy cerca, ambos un borrón a sólo unos centímetros de distancia, cuando el rey estiró un brazo y agarró las solapas de la chaqueta de su hijo y lo apartó con una sola mano.

El rey habló cuando, con la otra mano, me cogió por el brazo y tiró de mí para ponerme en pie. Su voz atravesó la confusión, un susurro grave dirigido a su otro hijo, Neflyte:

—No la puede tocar, ¡ni siquiera para esto!

Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en nosotros, y dejé de revolverme, pues sentí que la sangre volvía a colorear mis mejillas. No me alegré, pues sabía que aquello tan sólo aumentaba mi atractivo para ellos. De pie detrás de mí, el monarca aprovechó la oportunidad para agarrarme las dos muñecas con una sola mano y levantármelas por encima de la cabeza. Con la otra mano, me apartó el pelo del hombro derecho, y entonces oí que de sus labios brotaba un gruñido. Sentí su aliento, tan frío que parecía que iba a quemarme la piel. Cuando se acercó, noté la misma quemazón que en las palmas de las manos. La vena de mi cuello palpitaba descontroladamente, latía contra mi piel como si estuviera desesperada por escapar, pero yo sabía que era porque mi corazón palpitaba por dos. Unas cuantas lágrimas me resbalaron por las comisuras de los ojos, y cerré los párpados con fuerza, porque no quería que me viesen llorar.

—Abra los ojos —siseó junto a mi oído y, a regañadientes, obedecí.

Quise exigir que me explicaran por qué tenía que mirarlos mientras me veían sufrir, pero no tuve oportunidad, pues las personas que había a un lado se sobresaltaron y se movieron para separarse un poco. Neflyte se dirigió a toda prisa hacia aquella pequeña conmoción, donde ya estaba Zafiro, luchando con Darien, cuya expresión era la de un hombre que sabía que estaba luchando en vano: labios separados, puños apretados, entrecejo fruncido... desesperado. Sin una sola palabra, Neflyte cogió a su hermano de un brazo, tal y como había hecho Zafiro con el otro, ambos preocupados por que pudiese abalanzarse sobre nosotros.

Yo sabía que no lo haría. Era demasiado tarde. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía y me las arreglé para esbozar la más leve de las sonrisas cuando el rey me apretó las muñecas con más fuerza, preparándose para echarme hacia atrás y morderme. Cerré los ojos. Comencé a caer hacia el suelo, me clavó los colmillos en el cuello y la habitación, tan amplia, alta y larga como una catedral, se llenó con el eco de un grito no fingido, no simulado, como me habían ordenado, sino real. Muy real.


	45. Capitulo 45

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Zafiro tras sacar un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y colocarlo sobre la herida, que ya sentía que se me estaba cerrando. Estábamos fuera, y una brisa suave refrescaba el sudor que me cubría el cuerpo.

—Eso creo.

Fue una respuesta jadeante y no dio la sensación de que estuviera bien, pero fue lo único que me permitieron susurrar mis fuerzas. Los minutos anteriores (aunque según el reloj que había en la pared había sido media hora) me habían afectado más de lo que esperaba y me habían hecho recuperar el miedo hacia aquellas criaturas... Pero «recuperar» no parecía ser la palabra adecuada, porque era un miedo que en realidad no había existido antes.

—Bien —dijo él, y volvió a guardarse el pañuelo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Daba la sensación de que tenía algo más que decir, pero lo interrumpí:

—¿Dónde está Darien?

Zafiro me lanzó una mirada de aburrimiento.

—Hablando con el rey. Cualquiera habría dicho que dos semanas en Rumanía le habrían hecho aprender la lección. —Agucé el oído. «¿Rumanía?»—. Que no te dé tanta lástima —continuó Zafiro—, se las ha pasado ahogando las penas en alcohol en el castillo de verano de Neflyte con sus antiguos compañeros de Vampiros.

O sea, que allí era adonde habían desterrado a Darien durante las dos semanas anteriores; y había algo en aquel «compañeros» que me ponía nerviosa... algo me decía que eran compañeros de ambos géneros. Se me cayó el alma a los pies. Darien no había malgastado el tiempo. «Y sin embargo aquí estoy yo, paseando mi tristeza a la espera de que regrese mi príncipe. —Era patético —. ¿Qué esperaba? No soy más que otra muesca en el poste. Al fin y al cabo, soy una escoria humana con un futuro que al parecer no me merezco.»

No obstante, no podía evitar recordar el modo en que me prometió que no permitiría que nadie me hiciera daño... el modo en que me había sentado sobre su regazo de camino a Londres. En aquellos momentos parecía que le importaba, pero de inmediato cambiaba y el capullo reaparecía.

«Y luego dicen de Jekyll y Hyde.»

—¿Quieres volver adentro?

—No, ve tú. Sólo quiero tomar un poco el aire.

—Tú verás. Grita si pasa algo.

Rodeé el pilar y me oculté junto a las puertas, en una réplica en pequeño de la balconada de arriba, aquella noche iluminada con faroles. Sabía que estar sola me inquietaría más, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar sin que me bombardearan con más información. Apenas había podido reflexionar sobre mi sueño de la noche anterior. Y sabía que debería hacerlo, pues fuera lo que fuese aquella Profecía, le estaba proporcionando a mi padre la excusa que necesitaba para poner en marcha su plan para sacarme de allí. Y Valerian Crimson había dicho lo mismo. Heroína Oscura...

También era consciente de cómo debería sentirme al respecto. «Aliviada. Esperanzada. Eufórica.» Pero no era capaz de conciliar esas emociones —que experimentaba con moderación— con el creciente apego que sentía hacia Varnley y que había reconocido abiertamente ante Darien al rechazar la oportunidad de marcharme.

«Y aun así, ¿qué justifica que continúe aquí?» La mayor parte de aquella gente me despreciaba por haberme acostado con Darien, a quien no podía tocar bajo ninguna circunstancia y al que, según Zafiro y Nicolas, la situación no había parecido afectarle mucho durante su estancia en Rumanía. Y como guinda del pastel, tenía una voz en la cabeza y pesadillas sobre acontecimientos muy reales. «Este lugar me está volviendo loca.»

Dejé mi mente en blanco y me concentré en la fuente cuando algo comenzó a presionar contra mis barreras y a intentar fisgar en mi cabeza. Insistió durante un minuto, y luego su roce desapareció.

—Un penique por tus pensamientos, Nena.

Exhalé con fuerza, y con el aire que expulsé se marcharon mis preocupaciones.

—Mis pensamientos son míos, alteza, y valen mucho más que un penique.

Se echó a reír.

—Ya has vuelto a hacerlo, rechazar al príncipe del reino. En serio, deberías aprender a no hacerlo.

—Lo hice. —Me volví y vi a Darien cara a cara, por fin, después de catorce largos y arduos días —. Pero la cosa terminó con el príncipe en Rumanía durante dos semanas, cosa que he oído que no le hizo mucha gracia.

—No. —Me rodeó y se apoyó contra la barandilla de piedra—. No le hizo mucha gracia. Rumanía le parece un lugar bastante bonito, pero resulta que hay algo mucho más hermoso aquí, aunque un tanto incordio y sin pelos en la lengua.

Me puse muy colorada y sentí mariposas en el estómago ante aquel halago.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Darien.

Me apoyé contra la barandilla a su lado, con mucho cuidado de mantener la distancia necesaria para no correr el riesgo de tocarlo por accidente.

—¿Te he dicho en algún momento que me alegrara de verte, por muy impresionante que estés vestida de blanco?

Lo preguntó con un tono bastante sincero, pero en sus ojos había un brillo travieso y me fingí ofendida.

—¡Qué grosero! Y el blanco me hace pálida, a duras penas puedo estar impresionante.

—Precisamente por eso. Te hace parecer una vampira. —Se dio la vuelta antes de terminar de hablar, pero me dio tiempo de captar el matiz rosado de sus ojos. Una vez más, supe que la emoción apropiada en aquel momento era el enfado, pero no pude evitar sentirme halagada—. Pero, en serio, me alegro de verte. Resulta que tú eres lo que hace la vida divertida —dijo riendo en voz baja.

—Gracias. Supongo que yo también te he echado de menos —susurré con la esperanza de que la luz de los faroles fuese lo bastante tenue como para que no viera mi sonrojo, que parecía estar tornándose permanente.

—¿Qué?

Me dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —repetí.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Ya te había oído, Nena. Simplemente me preguntaba si podrías ponerlo por escrito.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que jamás pensé que viviría para ver el día en que dijeras eso.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarme de frente y yo sonreí sin mucho entusiasmo ante su comentario. Entretanto, me di cuenta de que mi mirada vagaba sin mi permiso por su torso y que se detenía debajo de su faja.

«Dios, lo he visto desnudo.»

—¿Serena?

Sacudí la cabeza y noté que una sonrisa abochornada me curvaba los labios. Me puse a mirar los jardines.

—¿Qué tal en Rumanía?

De soslayo, vi que su sonrisa arrogante se desvanecía y que se ponía serio de nuevo.

—Bonita, como ya te he dicho. Ojalá pudiera llevarte allí, enseñarte el hogar de mis antepasados. Habría estado bien tener allí a alguien que compartiera mi pasión por el alcohol, además.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Has bebido mucho?

Suspiró y sus ojos perdieron el brillo y se pusieron de un tono mentolado.

—Es difícil saber cuánto has bebido cuando lo haces solo.

Mis ánimos y mis esperanzas se recuperaron un poco. «¿Así que no se emborrachó con otras chicas?»

—¿Solo?

Él también se puso a mirar el paisaje, aunque cada pocos segundos se volvía hacia mí, como si estuviera dividido en cuanto a qué debía contemplar.

—Pareces sorprendida.

—Es que he pensado...

No me presionó para que acabara la frase y nos sumimos en el silencio. Aun así, la ausencia de palabras no era una barrera incómoda entre nosotros. Al contrario, resultaba reconfortante saber que estábamos a gusto en esa situación. Cerré los ojos durante un rato y escuché el gorjeo de un pájaro y el continuo tamborileo del agua de la fuente. Incluso a través de los párpados cerrados distinguía puntos rojos y dorados en el aire: las diminutas luciérnagas que flotaban sobre el estanque y las lenguas de fuego de los faroles.

—Tienes frío —susurró.

Abrí los ojos y me aparté un mechón de pelo de los ojos.

—Sólo un poco.

Enarcó una ceja y se apartó el pelo de la frente.

—Tienes la piel de gallina en los brazos.

Se quitó la banda, se desabrochó la chaqueta, y a continuación me la pasó. Acepté la chaqueta agradecida, procurando no tocarle la mano. Cuando me la puse, sentí una calidez inmediata sobre los hombros, que llevaban congelados la mayor parte de la velada.

Estiré los brazos.

—Me queda un poco grande. —Las mangas superaban en varios centímetros las yemas de mis dedos y los faldones me llegaban casi a las rodillas—. Gracias.

Asintió.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?

Me rodeó y bajó la escalera por delante de mí. Las pocas personas con las que nos cruzamos nos miraron con sorpresa. Podía leerse la misma expresión en cada rostro. El hecho de que yo llevara su chaqueta tampoco ayudaba a disminuir su asombro.

—Mierda, tengo una piedra en el zapato —dije cuando pasamos de la gravilla al césped. Me detuve, me agaché y tiré de las cintas que llevaba atadas a la pantorrilla para desatarlas. Me quité el zapato y me quedé a la pata coja para librarme de aquel pequeño guijarro. Darien ladeó la cabeza y me observó con una perplejidad divertida.

—Nena, de verdad que eres la viva imagen de la elegancia. —Fingí una risa antes de casi caerme de espaldas mientras intentaba volver a atarme las cintas en torno a la pierna—. Te ayudaría — prosiguió—, pero no puedo tocarte, y además estoy disfrutando bastante del espectáculo.

Tuve la sensación de que no me estaba mirando los pies, sino más bien el escote, pronunciado y no precisamente muy discreto, cuando me inclinaba hacia adelante. Al fin me volví a poner el zapato y desistí del intento de que las cintas quedaran bien. Volví a enderezarme y eché a andar por delante de él, en dirección al estanque.

«Para ser justos, tú te has puesto a mirarle la entrepierna hace un momento», me recordó mi voz.

«Sí, bien visto, voz.»

Darien en seguida llegó a mi altura y adoptó mi ritmo, pero me dejó seguir rumiando en silencio, con su media sonrisa presuntuosa en los labios. Llegué al estanque, extasiada con las luciérnagas que revoloteaban por allí y que cubrían la superficie del agua de una nube brillante que zumbaba quedamente.

—Son bonitas, ¿verdad? —comentó Darien haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a las luciérnagas—. Sólo vienen una vez al año, para Ad Infinítum. Es estúpido, pero la gente dice que se alimentan de la alegría.

—Vaya —murmuré, aunque en realidad no estaba admirando los insectos.

—Mi madre las adoraba.

Volvió a caer el silencio y, al cabo de unos momentos, eché a andar por el borde del estanque hacia el lugar del que, de los árboles, colgaban aún más guirnaldas de flores, unidas como cadenetas de papel. Eran idénticas a las de dentro: los pétalos del negro más oscuro, las hojas absolutamente blancas. Estiré una mano, porque quería tocar los pétalos… parecían estar hechos de terciopelo.

—Yo no lo haría, si fuera tú.

Aparté la mano a toda prisa cuando Darien apareció justo delante de mí.

—¿Por qué?

La expresión de su rostro se tornó increíblemente sincera.

—Estas rosas se llaman Caricia de la Muerte. Son letales para cualquier humano o vampiro que toque sus pétalos.

Me aparté a trompicones.

—¡Estás de coña!

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Hablo completamente en serio. Si hubieses tocado una, ya estarías en el suelo, muerta. —Abrí los ojos como platos y di unos cuantos pasos más atrás. Darien se echó a reír, se dio la vuelta y arrancó una del tallo. La admiró durante un instante y luego estiró los pétalos exteriores para que se ajustaran al círculo que creaba el resto de la flor—. Toma, huele una.

Me la ofreció en la palma de la mano y yo sacudí la cabeza.

—¡Ni de coña!

—Confía en mí, Serena —rogó con un suspiro.

Fruncí el entrecejo, pero me eché hacia adelante. Ni siquiera tuve que acercarme mucho para captar su fragancia.

—¿A qué te huele? —me preguntó.

Arrugué la nariz.

—A verduras podridas.

Hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Pues a mí me huelen —se llevó la flor a la nariz— casi tan dulces como tú.

Resoplé.

—¿Ésa es una frase cursi que utilizan los vampiros para ligar?

Fingió sorprenderse.

—¡Mierda! ¿Tan obvio resulta?

Lanzó la flor al estanque, sobre cuya superficie flotó como si hubiera caído en un nenúfar. Después, se limpió la mano en la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo del chaleco y se la manchó de negro.

Comenzamos a andar.

—Entonces, si son tan mortíferas para los humanos y los vampiros, ¿por qué está toda la casa decorada con ellas?

Soltó el aire lentamente, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

—Siempre hay dos únicos humanos en Ad Infinítum, y están bajo vigilancia constante, así que, ¿por qué no? Además, son la flor del reino. Mira. —Señaló la rosa del escudo de armas de su chaqueta—. Representan todo lo que somos. Son letales para los humanos, pero para nosotros son algo bello y valioso. Incluso fabrican perfumes que contienen su aroma, el cual no gusta mucho a los humanos.

—¿Así que son simbólicas para los vampiros?

—No. Son simbólicas para los seres oscuros.

Cerré los ojos y me recordé que no debía exasperarme ante aquella respuesta. Teniendo en cuenta que yo no sabía nada sobre los seres oscuros, a duras penas podía aclararme algo. Habíamos llegado a la fuente. Darien se sentó en el borde y dio unas palmaditas sobre la piedra, a su lado. Me senté al tiempo que intentaba convencerme de tener el suficiente valor para obtener respuestas.

—¿Qué son las Heroínas Oscuras?

Se volvió hacia mí con la espalda recta como un palo, los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Se le pusieron los ojos negros durante un segundo.

—¿Quién te ha hablado de eso? —quiso saber.

Mi pensamiento se aceleró, tratando de buscar una excusa plausible. No podía contarle lo de los sueños, pues su padre podría averiguarlo.

—Nadie. Dentro he oído hablar a varias personas de que Athenea había encontrado la primera chica Sa... bea...na o algo así. —Apenas recordaba cómo había pronunciado aquellas palabras el canalla durante mi sueño.

Darien se relajó un poco, pero la curiosidad y la alerta continuaban ardiendo en sus ojos.

—Sabiana. Se escribe con «i», Sa... bia... na —repitió silabeando.

—Sabi... ana. —Intenté imitarlo, pero me resultaba difícil pronunciar aquella palabra, no sabía muy bien por qué.

Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron ligeramente.

—¿Sabes quiénes eran los que hablaban de eso? Porque se supone que no lo sabe nadie más que el consejo, y por supuesto que no se debe hablar de ello.

Sacudí la cabeza y mentí entre dientes:

—No lo sé. No los reconocí.

—Ah.

Suspiré, y aquella vez sí dejé entrever mi exasperación.

—No vas a contarme qué son las Heroínas Oscuras, ¿verdad? Ni qué es la Profecía de las Heroínas. Ni por qué los vampiros están tan sorprendidos. Ni por qué los vampiros son los siguientes...

Se estremeció.

—¿Has oído todo eso?

—Por favor, explícamelo. ¿Qué mal puede hacer? Tampoco es que vaya a decirle a nadie que sé lo que es.

Hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

—Ya sabes que tanto el consejo vampírico como el interdimensional han acordado que no debes tener conocimiento alguno respecto a ninguna dimensión que no sea ésta hasta que te conviertas…

—Sobre eso trataba la reunión cuando nos fuimos a Londres, ¿no? Y ese tal Helios. ¿Era sabiano? Él sabía lo de la Profecía, ¿verdad? ¿Hace cuánto descubristeis que habían encontrado a esa chica? ¿Hace poco? No he oído a nadie hablar de esto antes.

Lancé las dos últimas preguntas para ponerlo a prueba; ya conocía las respuestas gracias a mi sueño de la noche anterior, pero quería saber hasta qué punto sería sincero.

—¡Frena! Te lo contaré, ¿vale? —Levantó la mirada sólo para volver a bajarla y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Se me detuvo el corazón, por fin iba a obtener respuestas—. Bien, ¿por dónde empezar?

—Respiró hondo, bajó la mano, y entonces comenzó su discurso—: Hay nueve dimensiones, paralelas en casi todos los sentidos; todas ellas están pobladas por humanos, así como por un número mucho menor de seres oscuros de los que no voy a hablarte. —Estaba a punto de empezar a protestar, pero me cortó—: Es una información más valiosa que mi vida, así que no te la daré. —Y prosiguió —: Los humanos no se han llevado nunca bien con los seres oscuros en ninguna de las dimensiones, excepto en ésta, donde, aparte de los miembros más destacados del gobierno, todos ignoráis nuestra existencia, por lo general. Pero hace unos cinco mil años, un erudito y profeta sabiano, sí, «sabiano» —asintió con la cabeza mientras yo lo silabeaba de nuevo—, un erudito sabiano aseguró que conocía el futuro. Seguro de sus propias habilidades, escribió lo que había previsto. —Levantó la mirada para cruzarla con la mía. Tenía los ojos moteados de gris—. Predijo las guerras mundiales, y el cambio climático, incluso la invención de la bomba atómica. Sabía que los tratados a los que habían llegado los seres oscuros y los humanos fracasarían, y que la guerra se convertiría en una posibilidad cada vez más inminente. Conocía nuestro mundo, Serena. Sabía dónde nos equivocaríamos.

Embelesada, permanecí en silencio, y él se lo tomó como una señal para que parase.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que siga? —Asentí y él soltó una risa seca—. Pero no nos dejó totalmente desesperanzados. Al mismo tiempo, elaboró la Profecía de las Heroínas, y en ella predijo que durante esa época oscura nueve mujeres ascenderían para convertirse en una especie de… deidades, supongo. Por encima de todos los reyes, se supone que esas nueve mujeres restaurarán el equilibrio perdido con la humanidad.

Me lo podía imaginar. Era un cuento de hadas, un cuento de héroes, pero real. «Esto es real.» Mi voz se quedó en silencio, envuelta en la historia que tanta intriga me producía. «La historia de mi mundo.»

—Pero tú no te la crees. Al menos antes no te la creías.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No muchos se la creían, aparte de los Athenea, que es el nombre tanto de la familia real sabiana como de un lugar real, y del pueblo sabiano. También en aquella época se consideró que la Profecía era una tontería, porque situaba a las mujeres en el poder.

Me acerqué a él con los ojos cargados de curiosidad. La voz me salió en un susurro con una nota de incredulidad:

—Pero ¿ahora se está haciendo realidad?

—Sí. No quiero creérmelo, pero ¿cómo puedo no hacerlo?

Su pregunta iba más dirigida a él mismo que a mí, así que no contesté. Los recuerdos de mi sueño de la noche anterior aún estaban recientes. «Es verdad. Es real.»

—Los sabios de Athenea han encontrado a su chica. —Respiré y me quedé callada, sobrecogida.

Mi padre me había educado para que fuera una persona racional, pero mi experiencia allí me había cambiado. Estaba dispuesta a creerme aquello, por muy loco y complicado que pareciese—. ¿Sabes quién es?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿La primera Heroína? Ni idea. Nadie lo sabe. Los sabios han cerrado sus fronteras, así que no hay forma de entrar ni de salir de la dimensión. No podemos enviar mensajes y está bastante claro que ellos no van a decirnos nada. Tenemos que esperar a que nos lo cuenten. Como de costumbre.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

—Pero ¿cuánto podría tardar eso?

—¿Quién sabe? —contestó—. Días, semanas, meses tal vez. Se tomarán su tiempo, y cuando estén listos, ella vendrá. Tendrá que hacerlo en algún momento, porque ha nacido para despertar a las otras Heroínas.

Me aferré al borde de la fuente. El rocío salpicaba la chaqueta de Darien y volvió a provocarme frío.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Cerró los ojos con un suspiro.

—La primera estrofa tiene que ver con los sabios, la segunda con nosotros, la tercera con los malditos, y así. La primera explica que la primera Heroína debe buscar a todas las demás. Como supuestamente la segunda es vampira, vendrá aquí en primer lugar, encontrará a la segunda chica, y entonces... bueno... —Se quedó callado e hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

—¿Cuál es la primera estrofa? ¿Te la sabes? —le pregunté, aunque dudaba que fuese a decírmelo.

—Por supuesto. Todo el mundo se la sabe, excepto vosotros, pobres humanos de esta dimensión.

—Puse cara de mal humor ante aquel comentario—. Es muchísimo más bonita en su lengua original, el sabiano, porque en la nuestra se ha alterado para que rime, pero entenderás la esencia.

Se echó hacia atrás apoyándose sobre los codos y miró hacia el cielo estrellado. Las palabras salieron de sus labios como si las hubiera repetido un millón de veces:

_En piedra están grabados sus destinos,_

_sentenciada a sentarse en el primero de los tronos._

_La última de su línea y un símbolo para los buenos,_

_es la última de los caídos, una deidad entre todos._

_Su maestro, su amor, su mentira la mueve,_

_sola la primera inocente muere,_

_para la chica nacida para despertar a las nueve._

Terminó, juntó los labios y apartó la mirada de las estrellas.

—¿«Sola la primera inocente muere»? —cité, y sentí que se me erizaban los vellos de la nuca.

—Inquietante, ¿no? Cuarenta y cinco personas morirán si la Profecía es cierta.

Me estremecí, pues la intriga por aquel tema de pronto me provocó un frío desconcertante.

—No me gustaría estar en la piel de esa Heroína.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—A mí tampoco. No se lo desearía a nadie.

—¿Y si fuese alguien a quien conocieras?

Se puso de pie de repente. Se volvió hacia mí y su cuerpo bloqueó la luz de la casa y de la luna, que proyectó su larga sombra sobre el suelo.

—Pues entonces que el destino se apiade de su corazón.

Cuando volvió a mirarme, un segundo escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Su diversión y su sonrisa arrogante ya no estaban. Más bien parecía que sólo mirarme le provocaba dolor.

—Quizá deberíamos volver adentro —murmuré mientras me ponía también de pie. «Ya he tenido bastantes respuestas por esta noche.»

—Tienes razón. Vamos. —Juntos, nos encaminamos de nuevo hacia la mansión, ignorando las muchas miradas que nos seguían. Estábamos justo debajo del balcón cuando se detuvo—. Serena, espera.

Me quedé paralizada ante él y me di la vuelta para ver que se estaba ocultando en un hueco de la pared. Me cogió por sorpresa, pero en seguida recordé que todavía llevaba su chaqueta.

—La chaqueta, toma —dije. Me la quité a toda prisa y se la pasé.

—No, no era eso, pero sí que la necesito —rió entre dientes. Se la puso y metió la mano en el bolsillo del pecho—. Tengo algo para ti.

Supe que mis mejillas estaban pasando a toda velocidad del blanco al rojo.

—¿Qué? ¡No tenías por qué!

Sonrió con arrogancia.

—Sí tenía por qué. Me parece que es un regalo por haberte jodido la vida.

—No creía que mostrases arrepentimiento.

—Y no lo hago. Si me arrepintiera de lo que pasó en Trafalgar Square, no te daría esto —aclaró, y del bolsillo se sacó una larga cadena con un colgante, «No, un medallón», sujeto a ella.

—Dios mío... —dije sin apenas aliento, sin poder creerme lo que estaba viendo.

No era capaz de apartar la mirada; la esmeralda aparecía y desaparecía mientras giraba bajo la cadena.

—Era el medallón de mi madre. Y dentro tiene pequeñas fotos de mi familia. Me lo dio la semana antes de morir y me dijo que se lo entregase a la mujer que yo sintiera que iba a mantener unida a esta familia. Y... y he supuesto que ésa eras tú.

La voz se me ahogó en la garganta:

—Yo... yo... ¡No puedes!

—Sí puedo —contestó ya poniéndose a mi espalda para abrir el cierre.

—Pero...

—Sin peros.

Me lo pasó por la cabeza y llevó la cadena hacia mi nuca. Me quedé paralizada por el miedo a que me tocara accidentalmente. La manipuló durante unos instantes y sentí el roce del medallón contra mi piel. El metal estaba extrañamente frío y no se calentó cuando saqué mi pelo de debajo de la cadena.

—Ya está —suspiró. Me rodeó y entonces me dijo—: Cuídalo. —Lenta, muy lentamente, pasó las yemas de los dedos por la esmeralda y terminó agarrando el medallón. Me quedé sin respiración cuando lo apartó de mi piel y se lo llevó a los labios. Lo besó—. Cuídalo —repitió, y entonces volvió a dejarlo sobre mi pecho, justo en el instante en que tomé una única y lenta bocanada de aire.

Sus dedos, tan fríos como el medallón, me rozaron la piel durante un momento, un solo segundo. Pero bastó. Darien me miró a los ojos y vi que el miedo repentino que hacía que se me hinchara el pecho se reflejaba en los suyos. Cuando se dio la vuelta y miró hacia las puertas, seguí su mirada.

Sabía lo que iba a ver.

De pie junto a las puertas, con los ojos más oscuros que la noche alejada del farol, estaba el rey.


	46. Capitulo 46

Di un paso para alejarme de Darien y me aferré al medallón en actitud protectora, más asustada de que el rey pudiera quitármelo que de su propio enfado.

—Simplemente no lo entiendes, ¿no es así, hijo mío?

Sus palabras eran calmadas. Controladas. «Una amenaza», pensé.

—¿Entender qué, padre? —contestó Darien en el mismo tono.

El monarca dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se ocultó también entre las sombras. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y observó a su hijo a través de sus iris negros, lo único que delataba su enojo.

—La filosofía de «se mira pero no se toca».

Una brisa atravesó la veranda y me alborotó el pelo. Los faroles se bambolearon, ahuyentaron las sombras y derramaron luz tanto sobre el rey como sobre Darien. Durante un instante, me quedé perpleja ante lo mucho que se parecían: desde su postura erguida hasta la sonrisa arrogante que ambos compartían. Incluso su forma de fruncir el entrecejo era idéntica.

Darien soltó una risa hueca.

—La entiendo a la perfección. Ya me has soltado ese sermón antes. Pero esto es por algo más, ¿verdad?

—Por mucho más —respondió el rey—. Tengo muchas razones, y una de ellas es que tienes que aceptar tus responsabilidades y aprender que tus acciones tienen consecuencias.

—Eso ya lo sé —le espetó Darien—. Lo sé demasiado bien.

Un nutrido grupo había comenzado a reunirse en los escalones y contemplaba la escena con interés.

—No, no lo sabes. Si fuera así, admitirías que debes mantenerte alejado de ella.

Las palabras se me escaparon de la boca antes de que pudiera retenerlas:

—Ella tiene un nombre.

La mirada del rey se clavó en mí como si acabara de notar por primera vez que estaba allí. Se fijó en el medallón, y yo volví a rodearlo con mis dedos, insegura de cómo iba a reaccionar. La cadena me mordió el cuello, estaba tan tensa que amenazaba con partirse. El medallón continuaba estando frío, a pesar de que ya llevaba unos cuantos minutos descansando sobre mi pecho. Cuando lo reconoció, el rey abrió los ojos como platos, y yo me puse rígida, lista para escapar, pero en lugar de sisear o gruñir como me esperaba, habló con una ternura calmada de la que no sabía que era capaz.

—Señorita Tsukino, ¿podría hacerme el honor de concederme el siguiente baile?

—No —contestó Darien.

Yo le lancé una mirada furiosa, consciente de que estaba montando una escena aún más morbosa ante el creciente número de espectadores.

—No tengo más remedio —dije articulando las palabras con claridad, y después rendí una reverencia al rey.

Con un gesto de disgusto, Darien se hizo a un lado. El rey ya estaba a medio camino de la puerta y yo lo seguí tratando de ignorar las miradas de la multitud.

El monarca se encaminó hacia el centro del salón de baile. Al instante, la música cesó de sonar y los que estaban bailando se detuvieron. La gente se apartó para formar un círculo.

«O sea, que sólo bailaremos nosotros. Estupendo.»

La orquesta miró al rey, que pidió una danza sencilla que yo conocía de las clases de baile de Neflyte; aún mejor, ni siquiera requería que nos cogiéramos. Se me relajaron los hombros, únicamente para volver a tensarse cuando mi mirada revoloteó hasta Darien, que se había abierto camino hasta la primera fila. Parecía preocupado.

El círculo se cerró a nuestro alrededor y me dejó enclaustrada en el centro. Los violines comenzaron a tocar, los murmullos desaparecieron e hice una larga reverencia mientras que el rey, frente a mí, permanecía erguido.

Cuando los demás instrumentos se unieron a la melodía, di unos cuantos pasos al frente, al igual que el monarca, hasta que nos encontramos en el centro, a unos centímetros el uno del otro.

—Señorita Tsukino.

—Su majestad.

Retrocedimos y nos rodeamos el uno al otro para regresar a nuestras posiciones originales antes de volver a acercarnos.

—¿Pretende bailar en silencio, señorita Tsukino?

Me cogió la mano izquierda con su derecha y, una vez más, giramos manteniendo una buena distancia entre ambos.

—Perdóneme, su majestad, pero no tengo la costumbre de entablar conversación con las personas que me aborrecen.

Me cogió de la otra mano y dio un paso atrás, a la vez que yo, hasta que volvimos a unirnos.

—Pero, señorita Tsukino, ¿qué le hace creer con tanta firmeza que la aborrezco?

Nos separamos y volvimos a girar, serpenteando entre las parejas imaginarias que nos rodeaban. Casi me echo a reír al oír su pregunta, pero me lo pensé mejor. Me di la vuelta y esperé a que volviéramos a estar juntos para contestar:

—Que no me deja acercarme a su hijo.

Una vez más, tomó mis manos entre las suyas, las soltó, y luego me rodeó.

—Tengo mis razones para ello. Pero no se debe en ningún caso a que la odie. Usted lo da por hecho cuando, en realidad, no es así.

Fruncí el entrecejo, estaba perdida.

—Pero me acosté con el heredero al trono. Su heredero.

Ambos dimos un paso al frente en dirección al otro y luego nos alejamos mientras él reía.

—No se pavonee, señorita Tsukino. Mi hijo se ha acostado con muchas chicas... muchas chicas humanas. Su caso no es distinto. Pero, al ignorar mi orden explícita de no tocarla, empeoró su situación. Como acaba de volver a ocurrir esta noche. Es una norma básica, señorita Tsukino; sígala y no le haré ningún daño. —Pasó a mi lado mientras giraba en un círculo a mi alrededor. Su mirada no dejaba de abrasarme la espalda—. Es por su propio bien.

Regresó a su posición original y entonces fui yo la que pasó a su lado.

—¿Le importaría explicarme eso?

Sus ojos grises, más apagados que una mañana londinense, me siguieron produciendo quemaduras en la piel a pesar del hecho de que les faltaba brillo. «Les falta vida.»

—Mi hijo le ha hecho un regalo muy valioso.

Mi mano siguió la dirección de su mirada y dio con el medallón. Me di cuenta de que no me iba a dar ninguna explicación, pues estaba cambiando de tema.

—Sí, es cierto.

Volví a dejar que el medallón descansara sobre mi piel, tan frío como siempre, mientras continuábamos bailando.

—Pertenecía a mi difunta esposa.

—Lo sé.

En la siguiente figura, me cogió las dos manos, en aquella ocasión con demasiada fuerza, mientras girábamos en el sitio.

—Ya lo sabe. ¿Así que conoce cómo lo obtuvo Darien?

«Ella se lo dio la semana antes de morir.»

—Porque sabía que se dirigía hacia su...

Se separó de mí. Su firme presión en mis manos se estaba tornando aún más fuerte, como la de alguien que intentara no derrumbarse.

—Lo siento —susurré, y le di un ligero apretón en la mano, sin saber qué más podía hacer.

—No lo entendería —replicó. Su rostro había recuperado la expresión habitual.

Me soltó las manos con brusquedad y me rodeó como si fuera su presa. No le quité la vista de encima, y sentí un reguero húmedo en las mejillas cuando se me escaparon unas lágrimas.

Cuando volvió a mi lado y me cogió las manos, le contesté:

—Mi hermano murió. Lo entiendo.

Movió la cabeza de golpe para mirarme y sus ojos volvieron a tornarse negros.

—No, no lo comprende. No lo entiende ni por asomo. ¡No tiene ni idea de lo que es tener que contener las lágrimas para no desperdiciarlas, como hace usted!

Ambos nos quedamos paralizados y yo tiré de mi mano para liberarla de la suya. Tuve que esforzarme, pues me la sujetaba con una firmeza increíble. Cada uno de sus dedos enguantados me dejó una huella blanca en el dorso de la mano.

—¿Qué? —susurré mientras me apresuraba a secarme las lágrimas y aumentaba la distancia entre ambos.

—Usted, criatura, permite que broten con mucha libertad esas lágrimas. Pero mire a su alrededor. Mire mi reino. Aquí hay hombres y mujeres que pueden derramar muy pocas lágrimas. Debería atesorar las suyas, señorita Tsukino, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Entorné los ojos e ignoré a Darien, que observó con la boca entreabierta cómo ambos dejábamos de bailar.

—¡Nunca será demasiado tarde! ¡Nunca me uniré a su enfermizo reino! —le espeté.

Escupí aquellas palabras antes de que me diera tiempo a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. La muchedumbre se removió incómoda, y vi que Darien, en primera línea, se encogía.

El rey dio varios pasos en dirección a mí y eliminó casi por completo la distancia que nos separaba. A su lado, yo me sentí empequeñecer.

—No me insulte, señorita Tsukino, o lo lamentará.

Di un paso al frente, el último que quedaba entre nosotros. A sólo unos centímetros de él, me puse de puntillas para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Usted no me da miedo.

Un grito ahogado recorrió la habitación. Perplejos, los vampiros montaron en cólera y la sala recobró la vida de inmediato.

Sin embargo, el rey soltó una risa oscura. Se agachó y me murmuró al oído:

—No. Pero sí tiene miedo de sus sentimientos hacia mi hijo.

Apoyé los talones en el suelo, dejando todo lo demás inmóvil. «Lo sabe. —Lo sabía e iba a hacer cuanto estuviera en su mano para asegurarse de que su hijo, príncipe y heredero no correspondiera aquellos sentimientos—. Lo sabe.»

—Todo tiene sus consecuencias, señorita Tsukino.

Di unos cuantos pasos temblorosos hacia atrás con la mirada clavada en el suelo. La pieza se acercaba al final y los violines entonaron la última nota. «Tengo que salir de aquí.»

Así que hice una reverencia y escapé. De la sala. Del baile. Del rey. De Darien.


	47. Capitulo 47

Se marchó sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada cuando pasó a mi lado a toda prisa, tan cerca que podría haber estirado la mano y tocarla. No lo hice. Salió del salón dando grandes zancadas, con la cabeza alta pero evitando la mirada de todo aquel con el que se cruzaba. Cuando desapareció entre la tupida red de susurros apagados, sólo la vislumbré a lo lejos subiendo la escalera apresuradamente con las manos sobre la cara, llorando.

—Puede que pienses que no tengo corazón, hijo mío. —El sonido de su voz a mi lado me sobresaltó. Me había hablado al oído mientras la muchedumbre volvía a dispersarse en un vals—. Pero, sinceramente, tan sólo estoy intentando protegerte a ti y, aún más importante, protegerla a ella.

—Asentí, sin palabras, y reconocí en sus ojos una mirada que reservaba para los momentos en los que deseaba causar impacto—. Sus sentimientos por ti sólo le causarán dolor.

Con aquellas palabras, se fue.

«Gilipolleces. Eso es lo que son. Gilipolleces. Todo esto. El deber, y la responsabilidad, y las consecuencias. ¿Adónde ha ido a parar el libre albedrío?»

«Sentimientos...» Sabía lo que implicaba eso. Y, joder, qué sensación me produjo.

No fue totalmente una sorpresa: hacía tiempo que sospechaba que se sentía atraída por mí; le habría resultado difícil no sentirse así. También sabía que había sacrificado su amistad con Andrew por mí. Sumar dos y dos no requería una gran cantidad de esfuerzo.

Pero eso... «Sentimientos. Que me corresponda cuando he sido un capullo todo este tiempo...»

Y no era que, secretamente, no estuviese satisfecho. Sólo que no me sorprendía. «No… halagado... y satisfecho. Más que satisfecho. Incluso exultante.»

—Tengo que decírselo —dije en voz alta como si aquello zanjara el asunto. No era tan fácil.

«No quieres romperle el corazón, ¿verdad? Porque llevas meses negándolo, ¿no es así, Darien?

Te gusta. Siempre te ha gustado. Con Profecía o sin Profecía, la deseas.»

Mi voz tenía razón. «Claro que tiene razón.» Pero mi deber no era para con ella. Nunca había sido para con ella. Era para con otra. Y siempre había sido para otra. Sólo que yo no lo sabía.

Sentí que comenzaba a aferrarme con demasiada fuerza al lavabo de porcelana y me aparté.

—Pero que me parta un rayo si no la consigo —les dije a mi voz y al baño vacío.

Sólo tenía que esperar que la primera Heroína no apareciese demasiado pronto.

Abrí la puerta silenciosamente y la cerré a mis espaldas con tanto sigilo como pude para no despertarla. Estaba tumbada encima de las mantas revueltas y aún llevaba el vestido blanco. Se le había subido y dejaba entrever sus muslos. Pero, por extraño que resultase, no fue aquello lo que me llamó la atención. Miré el medallón que descansaba sobre su pecho, que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su pausada respiración.


	48. Capitulo 48

Oí el rumor de unas cortinas que se abrían, tan molesto como el de las ruedas de un tren en un paso a nivel. La luz amarillenta del amanecer entró en la habitación y la oscuridad de detrás de mis párpados se tornó de un naranja brillante y con manchas. Mi reacción inmediata fue ponerme el brazo sobre los ojos para protegerme de esa luz. Gruñí, sin fuerzas para intentar comunicarme coherentemente. Me habían despertado de formas bastante más bruscas, la verdad.

—Buenos días para ti también, Nena.

Gemí como respuesta. No era una manera agradable de empezar el día, se me estaba formando un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Si apenas hay luz...

Sonrió y se encaminó hacia el vestidor. Yo cogí la almohada y me la puse contra los oídos. Habría preferido que se lo hubiera tomado como una pregunta retórica y me hubiese dejado seguir durmiendo.

—Despertarte. Y sí, apenas hay luz. Razón por la que tienes que sacar el culo de la cama.

Levanté un poco la almohada al sentir que el colchón se hundía levemente cuando un montón de ropa cayó a mis pies. Giré la cabeza para mirar el minúsculo reloj que había sobre la mesilla de noche. Ni siquiera había conseguido dormir seis horas.

—No, no. Eso no va a pasar.

Me di la vuelta y hundí la cabeza en el colchón.

—¡Vamos, Nena!

Me quitó el edredón y casi se lleva el vestido con él. Me di la vuelta y me incorporé de golpe.

—¿Qué pasa?

Lanzó la ropa contra mí.

—Tienes mal despertar, ¿verdad? Pero te lo estoy pidiendo con educación. Por favor, levántate y arréglate. Sólo tenemos quince minutos.

Entrecerré los ojos, recelosa.

—¿Que me arregle para qué?

Darien dio un par de pasos calculados y cautelosos hacia atrás. Yo me crucé de brazos y de piernas, me daba igual que me viera en bragas.

—Puede que esto no te guste... —comenzó a decir, y yo me eché a reír.

—Ve al grano, Darien.

Adoptó una expresión sombría.

—Como quieras. Nos vamos de caza. Tú te vienes.

Mi risa retumbó en el silencio que vino a continuación de sus palabras.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar, Darien, que una vegetariana os acompañará en una excursión de caza?

Tuve el tiempo justo para lanzarme de espaldas contra el colchón cuando lo vi moverse. Al cabo de un segundo, estaba colocado sobre mí, con una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo, sin tocarme, con las manos a sólo un par de centímetros de los mechones de mi pelo esparcidos sobre la almohada.

Estaba cerca, tan cerca que sentía su aliento helado abrasándome la piel, que se me estaba calentando a toda velocidad. Su mirada penetró en la mía de una forma que no me permitía desviarla. Mi corazón se aceleró involuntariamente y recé para que Darien no pudiera oírlo en aquellos momentos.

—¡Despierta, Serena Tsukino! Antes de que termine este año, tu corazón dejará de latir y tu sangre se enfriará. Vas a convertirte en una vampira. Vas a tener que cazar humanos y animales. Tendrás que alimentarte de ellos. No tienes elección. ¡Nunca la tuviste! Nadie elige su destino cuando se mezcla con los seres oscuros. ¡Nadie! —Se detuvo, tratando de coger aire. Cerró los ojos brevemente antes de que regresara aquella mirada ardiente—. ¡Despierta o muere soñando, Nena! Sólo le pido a Dios que te despiertes, porque no puedo perder...

Se quedó callado.

Tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta, y yo estaba convencida de que la mía lo imitaba. No se movió. Yo tampoco. Permanecimos absolutamente inmóviles durante todo un minuto. El reloj contaba los segundos y pasaron sesenta y tres antes de que por fin se inmutara. Se apartó de un salto cuando me incorporé. Se colocó junto a la ventana, con las manos apoyadas sobre el alféizar, la mirada fija en el cristal. No se volvió para hablarme.

—Ve a darte una ducha. Les diré a los demás que esperen.

No discutí. Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación. No miré atrás. Al cabo de unos segundos, estaba en la ducha y miles de gotas de agua fría caían sobre mi cuerpo y a mi alrededor. No sabía si mi corazón debía dar saltos de alegría porque Darien hubiera comenzado a decir aquella frase o caérseme a los pies porque no la hubiese terminado.

Apenas diez minutos después, salí del baño. Y allí estaba mi ropa: una camiseta negra y gruesa, un jersey con cuello de polo y unos vaqueros muy ajustados, así como un par de calcetines de lana y unas Converse muy usadas. Junto a todo aquello había un pañuelo y un abrigo largo y negro. Este último era mío, el de la noche de El Baño de Sangre de Londres.

Cuando estuve vestida, me reuní con Darien al pie de la escalera.

—¿Cómo voy a mantener vuestro ritmo? No soy tan rápida ni de lejos.

—Iremos caminando. Es una oportunidad para mostrarte lo que somos en realidad.

Solté un bufido.

—Puede que no quiera verlo.

—Y —prosiguió mientras salíamos afuera— es una oportunidad para que te enseñe que no hay que matar cada vez que te alimentas.

Me detuve un momento.

—¿Es eso posible? —pregunté más para mí misma que para él.

Disminuyó la velocidad para que pudiera alcanzarle. Me miró como si quisiera soltarme una reprimenda, pero sus ojos centellearon y sentí que se me relajaban los hombros, pues me di cuenta de que no estaba tan enfadado conmigo.

—Claro que sí. ¿Te has muerto cada vez que he bebido de tu sangre?

—Bueno, no...

—¿Sientes un dolor insoportable, paralizante, vertiginoso, cuando te muerdo?

—Bueno, es un poco doloroso...

—¿No terminas sólo con una minúscula cicatriz y una molestia en el cuello?

—Bueno, sí...

—Exacto —concluyó—. Pues ahí está la demostración de que es perfectamente posible.

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos e hice un mohín. Miraba al suelo, pero una pequeña burbuja de esperanza iba formándose en algún lugar de mi pecho.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

Con el rabillo del ojo, vi que me observaba, que intentaba calibrar mi reacción.

—Porque no quería que pensaras que nunca tendrías que matar un animal, o que nunca tendrías que cazar humanos. Tendrás que hacerlo, en algún momento.

«Ni de coña», pensé, pero no insistí en el asunto, consciente de que sólo conseguiría que él insistiera en lo contrario.

Darien tenía razón en cuanto al frío que hacía: incluso corriendo a toda prisa sentía el helor del aire de primera hora de la mañana golpeándome las mejillas en oleadas y oía el ruido del hielo que crujía bajo mis pies. Percibí el sonido de unos pasos que aceleraban a mi espalda y eché un vistazo.

Los demás recortaban distancias a medida que nos íbamos acercando al bosque, pero mantuvieron su palabra. No corrían más rápido de lo que podría hacerlo un humano que estuviese en forma.

No tardamos nada en llegar al bosque. Cuando nos internamos en él, tras saltar sobre varios troncos y dejar que las zarzas me golpearan la cara al soltarlas, Darien frenó en seco. Yo no me lo esperaba... así que me agarré a un árbol cercano para evitar precipitarme sobre él y tocarlo, inevitablemente. Grité al agarrar un montón de musgo, corteza y, por suerte y por último, el tronco.

—Qué elegancia... —dijo con fingida desaprobación cuando se volvió hacia mí.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando los demás se detuvieron de la misma manera abrupta a mi espalda.

—Entonces ¿dónde acampamos esta noche? —preguntó Zafiro haciendo un gesto vago hacia los árboles—. ¿En el claro que hay cerca de las catacumbas?

Darien cogió aire.

—No creo que las catacumbas sean una buena idea.

El círculo que se había formado se sumió en el silencio cuando Darien me señaló con la cabeza.

Fingí que no lo había visto.

Volvió a haber murmullos, más gestos de cabeza y, al final, un acuerdo. En ese momento, se volvieron y oí el tintineo de las botellas que llevaban en las mochilas que cargaban a la espalda. Me quedé un poco rezagada y los seguí por el sendero serpenteante que se internaba cada vez más entre los árboles. El suelo estaba húmedo y alfombrado de hojas. Los desechos naturales del otoño se habían convertido en un barro ligeramente rojo y tenía que vigilar dónde ponía los pies, pues me había resbalado varias veces al pisar donde ya lo habían hecho otros. Por detrás, las paredes pálidas de la mansión eran cada vez menos visibles, pues los troncos de los árboles lo invadían todo y, a medida que descendíamos —el terreno era un poco ondulado—, se hacía difícil incluso divisar los chapiteles más altos entre los pinos. Allí, sin los cuidados de los jardineros, las zarzas me herían la piel y el jugo de las moras podridas me manchaba las manos cuando apartaba las ramas.

Darien se rezagó y me esperó en el sendero. Comenzó a caminar a mi ritmo. Alex no iba muy por delante, con una funda de guitarra sujeta a la espalda.

Nos adentramos más y más en el bosque. Yo no tenía ni idea del tamaño que podían tener la finca o el bosque, pero no me sorprendería que se extendieran durante kilómetros. Sin embargo, los árboles que nos rodeaban no eran tan densos; los troncos no tenían ni una sola rama hasta más o menos la mitad de su altura, es decir, hasta dos o tres veces mi altura.

Los troncos larguiruchos y el follaje disperso permitían que todavía se filtrara mucha luz... Aquél no parecía el bosque con el que me había encontrado cuando intenté escapar nada más llegar, ni tampoco el bosque de mis sueños. De pronto, entramos en un claro. El sol se reflejaba sobre una superficie vidriosa y en seguida me retracté de mi primer pensamiento.

—¿Lo reconoces? —me preguntó Darien con una sonrisa arrogante.

«Claro, lo reconozco muy bien.» Ya había visto la superficie vítrea y aceitosa del lago con anterioridad, había visto la paleta del arcoíris junto a sus orillas y había sentido la neblina enredándose entre mis dedos. Además, también reconocí el tentáculo viscoso y resbaladizo que se extendía sobre un margen del lago.

Me puse pálida pero reí.

—¿Sabes? Nunca me habéis dicho por qué tenéis un calamar gigante en vuestro lago.

Alex se volvió hacia mí, desconcertado.

—¿Ya conocías a Inky?

—¿Tiene nombre?

Asintió con la cabeza, bastante serio. Darien esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—Serena decidió que sería una buena idea huir y caerse al lago durante su primera mañana aquí.

Destrocé un par de pantalones para salvarla. Chasqueó la lengua, hizo un gesto de desaprobación y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No tuviste por qué hacerlo —refunfuñé.

—¿Salvarte? Sí tenía por qué. No sabes nadar, ¿no?

Cogí aire con fuerza y le lancé una mirada furibunda, y me puse muy roja cuando Alex se rió con disimulo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Una hipótesis razonable. E Inky fue un regalo, ya que lo preguntas.

—¿De quién?

De repente, fijó la mirada en algo que había por encima de mi hombro y, distraídamente, murmuró:

—De un líder particularmente tonto de una dimensión sobre la que no puedo hablarte.

En cuanto terminó de decir aquello, Alex carraspeó mientras le lanzaba a Darien una mirada expresiva.

—Iré a reunir a los demás. Creo que deberíamos marcharnos pronto.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados. Darien frunció el entrecejo cuando, presumiblemente, Alex le dijo algo en la mente. El primero se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y, despacio, comenzó a seguir al otro, que estaba rodeando el lago.

Lo alcancé y empecé a caminar a su lado.

—¿Vas a explicármelo?

No contestó. Me di cuenta de que estaba poniendo en orden sus pensamientos, así que no lo agobié. Al otro lado del claro, los demás habían vuelto a reagruparse y se estaban internando de nuevo en el bosque. Me fijé en que Michiru llevaba firmemente agarrado de la mano a Andrew.

Darien suspiró de pronto. Fue un suspiro largo y grave.

—El destino es algo cruel, Nena. Separa a la gente y rompe corazones; hace daño a los inocentes. El tiempo hace lo mismo: hace pedazos a las personas, miembro a miembro, hasta que están demasiado débiles para mantenerse erguidas, para mantenerse en pie y vivir. Tú debes de apreciarlo mejor que yo.

Lo miré con sorpresa.

—¿Ah, sí?

Se echó a reír, pero fue una risa sin vida, plana. Con las manos en los bolsillos, agarré el forro de mi abrigo. El tono serio que estaba empleando era más que inquietante... me infundía miedo.

—Antes de que tuvieran que hacerte la transfusión de sangre eras completamente mortal. Con suerte, habrías llegado hasta los noventa. Ahora que eres una dampira, vivirás más tiempo que tus homólogos humanos. Antes de todo esto, la muerte seguía siendo algo muy real para ti. Pero ahora sabes que tienes que convertirte en vampira y los milenios se extienden ante ti.

Me encogí de hombros sin tener muy claro hacia dónde iba aquello.

—Para ser sincera, nunca pensé en el significado profundo de la muerte. Incluso cuando Sammy murió y Rini se puso enferma, en el fondo seguí pensando que viviría para siempre, pese a todo. Es algo muy propio de la adolescencia, supongo. —Guardé silencio, pensativa—. La primera vez que pensé de verdad en lo que significaba la muerte y sus últimas consecuencias fue cuando llegué aquí, cuando tuve que tomar la decisión entre pasar toda la vida prisionera o convertirme en una vampira.

Ambas conllevan la muerte.

Se paró de inmediato.

—¿Crees que convertirse en vampiro es lo mismo que la muerte?

Me di la vuelta y continué caminando de espaldas para poder mirarlo a la cara. Distinguí el dolor en sus ojos, tan claro como el día... aunque un día nublado, porque los tenía grises.

—Lo pensaba. Ya no.

Sus ojos no se aclararon, pero se las ingenió para devolverme una sonrisa débil.

—Es un cambio de opinión un poco repentino. No tendrá algo que ver con mi arranque de antes, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tenías razón. Tengo que aceptar lo inevitable. Nunca tuve elección, porque continuar formando parte de la humanidad es lo que me matará, no detener mi corazón para convertirme en vampira... —A su espalda, vi que un tentáculo volvía a introducirse en el agua silenciosamente, arrastrando con él una franja de hierba de la orilla. Sobre nosotros, en los árboles, divisé una ardilla que se acercaba con cuidado al final de una rama, a punto de saltar a la siguiente—. Y antes me has aclarado una cosa.

—¿El qué...?

Respiré hondo, consciente de que a lo largo de los años venideros recordaría las palabras que iba a pronunciar bien con amargo arrepentimiento, bien con una sonrisa cálida y satisfecha. No obstante, toda la confusión y el debate interno que se habían desarrollado en mi interior desde aquel primer día de agosto no parecían tener efecto alguno en lo que me rodeaba. Los pájaros seguían piando sus trinos a primera hora de la mañana, los árboles continuaban dejándose mecer por el viento y la ardilla seguía sin saltar. El tictac del reloj de Darien avanzaba, ininterrumpidamente.

—Ahora sé que no tengo que matar para alimentarme, que era mi principal objeción para convertirme.

Tardó unos cuantos segundos en asumir mis palabras. Cuando lo hizo, traté de grabarme a fuego en la memoria la expresión de su rostro: una mezcla de sorpresa, confusión e incredulidad. Decidí olvidarla, con independencia de si en el futuro me sentía amargada o feliz.

—Espera... ¿estás diciendo... que quieres... convertirte en una vampira?

Se apoyó en un árbol cercano, daba la sensación de que iba a desmayarse a causa del impacto de mis palabras.

—Sí.

—Mierda... —susurró.

Asentí. «Puede que nunca tuviera elección, pero la verdad es que lo voy a hacer por él.» No podía evitar conservar un atisbo de esperanza de que, si me convertía en vampira, tal vez el rey permitiría que nos tocáramos. No sabía si alguna vez conseguiríamos entablar una relación; ni siquiera sabía si estaría permitido. Pero tenía que creer que todo funcionaría como en un cuento de hadas si —cuando— me convirtiera. Tenía que hacerlo. Me hacía sentir como si tuviera el control

sobre mi humanidad.

—Mierda —repitió mientras se apartaba el pelo de la frente—. Nunca... nunca pensé que te oiría decir eso. Serena Tsukino, vampira. ¿Estás segura de verdad? Te has decidido muy pronto.

Firme, eché a andar de nuevo.

—Sí. Lo he pensado mucho durante los últimos días —mentí. En realidad no me lo había planteado en serio hasta aquella mañana, cuando Darien había pronunciado, con desesperación, a escasos centímetros de mí sobre mi cama, aquella frase inacabada. Era una decisión basada en la esperanza de que fuera a terminarla con un «te». La posibilidad de alimentarme sin matar no era más que una ventaja añadida que agradecía muchísimo. Continué—: Pero me estaba preguntando, ¿existen reglas? Respecto a convertir a alguien, quiero decir.

Uno al lado del otro, nos separamos bastante de los demás. Vi sus figuras vestidas de colores oscuros, envueltas en abrigos, serpenteando entre los árboles, donde ya no podían oírnos hablar.

—No, estrictamente hablando no. Bueno, no para los vampiros. Pero se espera que el vampiro que convierte al humano someta... al vampiro convertido —explicó al ver mi expresión— al rito de iniciación y que le enseñe las leyes del reino, ese tipo de cosas.

Me sentí como si me hubiera tragado un hueso de cereza. Su tono de voz era tremendamente distante; no había diversión, ni placer, ni siquiera sorpresa en él, como yo esperaba, así que sentí que el amargo arrepentimiento ya comenzaba a apoderarse de mí.

—¿Un rito de iniciación? —logré preguntar.

—¡Dios, tienes tanto que aprender! —gruñó—. No existen los vampiros pobres, Nena. El reino está formado por familias ricas y sus siervos. Una familia respetable tratará bien a sus siervos, les facilitará riquezas y los introducirá en la sociedad. Aunque algunos siervos no tienen tanta suerte y terminan como canallas o sirvientes. ¿Lo entiendes? Pero todavía no me creo que estés segura. ¿Y por qué te estás sonrojando?

Su pregunta fue muy directa, y aquello no hizo más que intensificar el rojo de mis mejillas.

Respiré hondo.

—¿Me convertirás tú? No me apetece que ninguna otra persona se lleve un pedazo de mí, y tú ya me has mordido otras veces, y bueno, es sólo que... bueno... no lo sé —balbucí. Esperé un par de segundos antes de mirarlo.

Al principio pareció sorprendido, pero luego sus ojos lo traicionaron y su expresión se tornó más oscura.

—No te sientas obligado —flaqueé. «Pero, oh, Dios, por favor, di que lo harás. Di que lo harás y me quitarás el nudo que siento bajo las costillas ahora mismo.»

—Tendré que hablar con mi padre al respecto, teniendo en cuenta su norma sobre tocarnos. Y él lo llevará ante el consejo, que decidirá si es... apropiado que tú seas mi sierva o no. No depende de mí, lo siento. —Me miró durante un instante y supe que mi rostro debía de reflejar una expresión derrotada—. Como te he dicho, aquí no hay espacio para el libre albedrío.

El nudo pareció acomodarse en algún lugar cercano a mi corazón, pero lo acepté solemnemente, pues sabía que decía la verdad.

—Darien, ¿estás bien? No pareces muy contento con todo esto.

Casi tropezó.

—¿No parezco contento? Claro que lo estoy. A veces eres realmente divertida, Nena.

Miró a nuestras espaldas, inquieto, antes de subirse el cuello del abrigo. Seguí su mirada y me fijé en el claro, apenas visible. Los árboles que hacía sólo unos momentos se agitaban como si estuvieran atrapados en una tormenta furiosa se habían quedado totalmente inmóviles, pero el sol — un agradable sol de invierno— había desaparecido, oculto detrás de una masa de nubes grises.

Llegaban en grandes cantidades y robaban los cielos azules. Atisbando entre el follaje, veía que cada banco de nubes ascendía más y más, como peldaños que llevaran a algún lugar endemoniado. Los haces blancos quedaban atrapados en sus extensas garras, y los retorcían hasta que también ellos pasaban a formar parte de aquella mezcla monocroma. No era normal, y tampoco lo era la decisión que yo había tomado en el claro. Estaba sucediendo algo extraño, y no me gustaba.


	49. Capitulo 49

«Tenías que decirle...»

«¿No se lo has dicho?»

Dos voces resonaron en mi cabeza a la vez. Una, la mía. La otra, la de Alex.

«¿Lo has oído?»

Alex lo sabía. Era en Alex en quien había confiado en cuanto regresé de Rumanía. Era Alex quien me había aconsejado en aquel asunto. Hablarlo con él era mejor que discutirlo con padre, Yaten y Molly, los únicos que lo sabían aparte de él.

Una sombra de culpabilidad me atravesó la cabeza: Alex se había rezagado, permitiendo que mi hermana y Andrew se adelantaran, hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos como para oírnos.

«Lo siento.»

«No he podido hacerlo, Alex. No puedo hacerle daño. Quiere convertirse en vampira y sé que es por mí. ¡Quiere que la convierta yo, por el amor de Dios!»

Apreté los puños y me los metí en los bolsillos para que Serena no los viera.

«Cuanto más lo dejes, Darien, más daño le harás. Más daño te harás a ti mismo.»

«Lo sé», gruñí en mi mente, frustrado y sintiéndome más desesperado que en toda mi vida.

«¿Cómo han podido cambiar las cosas tan rápidamente?» Hacía unas semanas, Serena no era más que un juego. Y ahora, sin que ni siquiera me hubiese dado cuenta, estaba más cerca de mi corazón de lo que parecía que jamás lo hubiera estado nadie.

«Piensa en ello de esta forma: si no se lo dices pronto, se convertirá en vampira y no tendrá adónde ir, excepto a Varnley.

No soy un experto en sentimientos, pero ¿realmente piensas que Serena podría vivir bajo tu techo después de que la traiciones así? Nunca te perdonaría. Querría saber por qué permitiste que se enamorara de ti, por qué te acostaste con ella, por qué la salvaste y por qué muestras tanto afecto por ella cuando sabías de sobra que no podríais estar juntos. ¿Tienes las respuestas a esas preguntas?»

Mi silencio contestó a Alex. La ignorancia era mi único pretexto, y sólo había sido válido antes de que me enviasen a Rumanía. Ya no servía.

Si hubiera sabido que era posible enamorarse de alguien tan rápidamente —nada menos que de una humana adolescente y obstinada— me habría protegido mejor. Pero no lo hice, y ahora ambos teníamos que pagar el precio.

«Se merece algo mejor que una traición, Darien», dijo Alex.

«Lo sé», volví a gemir. La desesperación se estaba volviendo abrumadora. Se lo dijera o no, iba a terminar herida, pero sabía qué era lo correcto. Serena no tenía que soportar un sufrimiento prolongado. Sin embargo, mi propio egoísmo me decía que podía esperar un poquito más, sólo hasta el final de la excursión de caza. Sólo quería estar cerca de ella una vez más, como había hecho en su habitación. Había estado muy cerca de revelarle que no podía soportar perderla, ante la muerte o ante su padre.

«Esta noche... cuando montemos el campamento. No la tocaré. Sólo necesito acercarme. Sólo una vez más.»

«Sólo una vez más no le hará daño», añadió mi voz, envenenada de valor.

«Sólo hasta mañana», me reafirmé.

Alex soltó un suspiro de derrota.

«Te conozco desde que íbamos al colegio, Darien, y he sabido durante todo ese tiempo que eres un gran hombre. Pero si no solucionas esto, nunca serás un buen hombre.»

Sin más, cortó nuestra conexión mental y desapareció entre las demás conciencias que nos rodeaban. Dejó un sofocante rastro de rabia y decepción, e hice cuanto estaba en mi mano por ignorarle. Ya tenía bastantes cosas en la cabeza como para sumarles la molestia de su desaprobación.

Cerré los ojos durante un instante y dejé que mis sentidos me guiaran mientras bajábamos hacia el estuario.

«El destino es nuestro enemigo, pero el tiempo es el peligro.»

Si antes pensaba que los vampiros eran depredadores, mi experiencia al sumarme a su jornada de caza sólo logró convencerme de que eran máquinas de matar perfectamente adaptadas.

—¿Ves? Mira, aquí hay huellas —susurró Darien mientras señalaba al suelo, donde había varias marcas de pezuña—. ¿Qué crees que las ha hecho?

Arrugué la cara durante un minuto fingiendo pensar.

—¿Unos pies?

Gruñó desalentado. Mis tonterías lo exasperaban. Los vampiros llevaban una hora persiguiendo a su presa. Darien había intentado enseñarme unas cuantas cosas, pero yo ya no tenía ningún interés, pues me había explicado que era posible alimentarse sin matar y él iba a seguir adelante y a matar de todas formas.

—¿Qué animal, Nena, qué animal?

Puse los ojos en blanco e hice una suposición:

—¿Un ciervo?

—Por fin —murmuró—. ¿Y qué edad crees que tiene el ciervo que dejó esta huella?

—Acaba de cumplir los veintiuno. Lo celebró con champán.

Enterró la cara entre las manos y gruñó aún con más fuerza:

—¡Señores de la Tierra, dadme fuerza!

Ladeé la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero soy vegetariana, y la idea de ver a un ciervo muerto no me llena de entusiasmo, precisamente. ¿No puedes enseñarme cómo no matas a los ciervos?

Se apartó las manos de la cara despacio, pasándoselas por las mejillas enjutas de una manera bastante teatral.

—De acuerdo, pero si lo hago, ¿fingirás al menos algún interés?

Puse mi mejor cara de interés y Darien rió secamente.

—Mejor deja la expresión de aburrimiento. Vale, es un ciervo adulto... una hembra, a propósito —añadió.

—¿Cómo sabes que es adulta?

Volvió a señalar la huella, marcada en la tierra blanda y las agujas de pino.

—Por el tamaño de la huella. Es demasiado grande para ser cervatillo, y no cabe duda de que es una hembra por estas otras huellas.

Di un paso adelante y observé las minúsculas marcas de una pezuña a pesar de las sombras que se extendían a toda prisa a medida que se iba acercando el anochecer.

—¿Éstas sí son de un cervatillo?

Asintió.

—Son bastante recientes. Percibo el olor de la manada. No están muy lejos. —Su voz se convirtió en poco más que un susurro—. Nena, yo no voy a matar porque me has pedido que no lo haga, pero los otros sí lo harán, ¿vale? Así que no te asustes. —Bajó aún más la voz—. Y si de verdad te estás planteando convertirte, tendrás que aceptar que, en algún momento, tendrás que matar a tus presas. En algunos casos es más compasivo —se justificó antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir que aquello nunca pasaría.

Sin esperar una respuesta, echó a andar. Di un traspié. Cada vez que pisaba una ramita, Darien se estremecía o me hacía gestos con la mano para que no hiciese ruido.

—¡Cállate! —siseó, y me quedé paralizada a su espalda.

—¡No he abierto la boca! —protesté, pero la frase perdió su sentido por el mero hecho de pronunciarla.

—Estabas pensando, ¡me distrae!

Comprobé mis barreras mentales y puse cara de indignación, pero él hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano y luego señaló una pequeña extensión de hierba a unos cinco metros de distancia. Unos nueve o diez ciervos estaban alimentándose, ajenos a nuestra presencia. Frente a nosotros, Zafiro, Alex, Taiki, Michiru y Andrew iban acercándose y, para mi diversión, Rubeus y Jedite se habían encaramado a los árboles.

Me sobresalté cuando una voz me habló al oído:

—Vamos a saltar sobre ellos. Cogeré a la hembra adulta y te enseñaré cómo nos alimentamos. Acércate cuando estés lista.

Y con eso desapareció. Al cabo de un instante, ocho figuras habían salido de entre las sombras y provocado el pánico entre los ciervos. Los animales se dieron la vuelta para huir, pero sólo para verse bloqueados por uno de los vampiros. En pocos segundos, la mitad de los ciervos estaban tumbados en el suelo con el cuello roto y la sangre manando de las heridas punzantes que acababan de infligirles.

Era peor de lo que me había imaginado. Había visto a la figura de la capa alimentarse en mis sueños, pero era imposible que un sueño pudiese prepararme para aquel olor: metálico, como el cobre, como el de la carnicería a la que me llevaron cuando tenía cinco años. Fueron aquella carnicería y una excursión escolar a una granja de ovejas lo que me convirtió en vegetariana.

«¿Y voy a elegir esta vida?»

Me dejé caer contra un árbol y respiré hondo varias veces. Sabía que cuanto más rápido terminara con aquello, menos tendría que sufrir la cierva. Titubeante, comencé a acercarme a donde yacía, revolviéndose con dificultad, sacudiendo las patas, emitiendo una especie de berrido de absoluto terror. Su cervatillo le devolvía los balidos desde el borde del claro. Los vampiros lo habían dejado en paz. Darien la sujetaba con una mano en el costado y con la otra le acariciaba el cuello lentamente hasta que, poco a poco, el animal fue calmándose.

—Son bastante dóciles —murmuró sin levantar la mirada— cuando los tratas con cariño.

Apartó la mano del lomo del animal para dar unas palmaditas en el suelo. Me dejé caer de rodillas a su lado, sin mirar a mi alrededor por miedo a ver a los demás alimentándose. Darien me pidió que continuara acariciándola y yo comencé a imitar sus tiernas caricias. Sentí el lento subir y bajar de las costillas de la cierva bajo mi mano, pese a que percibía unos latidos muy fuertes y rápidos.

—Cuidado con las patas, podría darte una coz —me avisó, y a continuación comenzó a bajar la boca. Con un rápido mordisco, le hizo dos heridas punzantes. Incapaz de apartar la mirada, lo contemplé, con los ojos como platos, mientras bebía de una cierva viva que permanecía tumbada, tan tranquila, debajo de él. Al cabo de más o menos un minuto, se apartó—. Suficiente. No quiero debilitarla.

En cuanto separó los dientes del cuello del animal, las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse a una velocidad increíble. Darien dio un paso atrás y vi que no se había derramado ni una sola gota.

—¿Y por qué cuando me muerdes a mí no eres tan limpio? —pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa de asombro.

La cierva se puso en pie, alterada pero viva, y echó a correr en busca de su cría.

—Me gusta ensuciarme contigo. Y ya te dije que era posible alimentarse...

—¡Darien!

Levantó la mirada de inmediato. La noche había caído muy de prisa; mientras que unos instantes antes podía ver a los otros, en aquel momento ya no eran más que siluetas bajo los árboles. Alex apareció al lado de Darien con los ojos tan blancos y pálidos como un fantasma. Tartamudeó al hablar y, por primera vez desde que llegué a Varnley, oí miedo en la voz de un vampiro.

—Sabios...

Zafiro me agarró, con las manos aún manchadas de sangre, y me colocó detrás de él y de Darien, que dio dos cautelosos pasos al frente. Alex, tambaleante, se colocó a la derecha, y los otros cinco se pusieron a nuestro alrededor formando un círculo claramente defensivo, con Darien al frente.

Sobre nuestras cabezas, los árboles crujían y se bamboleaban, y gruñían como gigantes que se divirtieran bajo la luz de la luna. El viento, que apenas se había movido a lo largo del día, comenzó a soplar con fuerza y se convirtió en un vendaval que se propagó por el diminuto claro. El aire estaba helado, pero aun así el calor comenzó a invadirme desde los pies cuando una chispa me recorrió la pierna y se internó en mis venas; manó por mi sangre y se detuvo en mi corazón, que latía al doble de su velocidad normal. Se me paró y luego volvió a funcionar cuando aquella ascua desapareció sólo para ser sustituida por otra, y luego otra, y otra...

—¿Có... cómo pueden estar aquí? —tartamudeó Darien. La confusión y el terror eran evidentes en su voz—. ¡Tienen las fronteras cerradas!

Tensé los músculos. Aquella sensación se estaba convirtiendo en algo desagradable, doloroso incluso, mientras seguía abriéndose paso por las capas de mi piel, como una especie de escarabajo pelotero diseñado para provocar repulsión. Y me sentía como si en mi mente, siempre tan fuertemente protegida, se hubieran derrumbado todas y cada una de las murallas. Llave tras llave, todas las cerraduras iban abriéndose...

—¡¿Qué son los sabios en realidad?! —grité mientras me tropezaba con mis propios pies en un intento por alejarme—. ¿Qué pueden hacer?

Parecía como si estuvieran arrancando de la tierra las mismísimas raíces de los árboles cuando el ruido, el calor y el viento cesaron de repente.

—Muchas cosas, señorita Serena Tsukino —dijo una voz.


	50. Capitulo 50

Una voz canadiense. Una voz que conocía.

—¿Helios? —preguntó Darien con la voz ahogada y llena de incredulidad, aunque también con un ligero deje de alivio—. Y lady Sabia —añadió rápidamente, como si lo hubiera pensado unos segundos después.

Dos figuras emergieron de la noche. Una era un hombre; la otra, una chica, de tal vez dieciséis años.

Se hizo el silencio. Darien fue el primero en romperlo.

—Serena, ésta es su alteza real de Athenea, el príncipe Helios —me presentó, vacilante—. Y perdóname, lady Sabia, pero no sé tu nombre.

La chica dio un paso al frente para hacer una reverencia y pude verle la cara.

—Rosa de Otoño, de la casa de Todos los Veranos, su alteza.

La quietud volvió a adueñarse del claro. La chica, si es que era una chica, quedó iluminada por la luz de la luna. Llevaba una capa sobre los hombros y la capucha bajada para revelar unas trenzas largas y doradas, muy apretadas y entreveradas con mechones cobrizos y de color miel. Tenía la piel cenicienta, aunque unas cuantas pecas descoloridas le adornaban únicamente la mejilla izquierda, pues la derecha... No, todo su lado derecho estaba cubierto por un patrón intrincado, ondulante y turbulento de cicatrices. Trazos de color, abultados como cintas de bramante, tejían una red sobre su piel. Se retorcían y curvaban como venas voluminosas de color amarillo, naranja, ocre y rojo, más oscuras en torno al cuello, más claras cuando le rodeaban la cara, doradas al llegar a la frente, hasta que se desvanecían a la izquierda.

Su acompañante, Helios, dio un paso al frente, y los ojos de la joven, del color del ámbar, se deslizaron hacia él durante el más breve de los instantes, como si buscaran reafirmación. Pronto volvieron a mirar al frente y escrutaron el claro con cautela.

—¿Rosa de Otoño? —preguntó Darien, sorprendido—. ¡Vaya, no te he reconocido! Has crecido. Y eres du...

—Perdona, alteza —lo interrumpió casi cantando. Su voz era dulce al oído como la música, hechizante. Pero noté que hablaba con un acento británico muy marcado, un acento de clase alta—. No he disfrutado del placer de tu compañía durante los últimos tres años. He crecido mucho durante ese tiempo. Y te estaría muy agradecida si no utilizaras ese título.

Percibí una ligerísima nota de sarcasmo, tan sutil que puede que me lo imaginara. Abría y cerraba el puño mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, y sus labios, carnosos y rosados, se crisparon como si estuviera irritada pero no quisiese mostrarlo. Tampoco se sentía muy cómoda hablando de su cuerpo: un tenue rubor le tiñó las mejillas y se cerró un poco la capa en torno a la cintura, donde se le había abierto. Bajo sus pliegues aprecié que tenía las caderas redondeadas, el talle minúsculo y los pechos... muy llenos, por decirlo con delicadeza. Tenía las piernas cubiertas por un par de pantis oscuros, desgarrados y rotos, bajo un par de pantalones cortos y anchos, y una camiseta de tirantes oscura. Sus botas, con cordones y hasta la rodilla, estaban llenas de barro.

Observé sin ningún disimulo las curiosas marcas de su piel y sentí un pequeño pinchazo de celos cuando me di cuenta de que Darien la contemplaba embobado. De repente, la muchacha me miró durante un momento, interrogante, antes de volver a desviar sus enormes ojos almendrados, ligeramente rasgados, para mirar con timidez hacia el suelo. Pero sentí que durante aquellos segundos me había observado con la misma curiosidad que yo a ella.

—Bueno, nunca se te dieron muy bien las presentaciones, Darien —dijo Helios, que se acercó a él y le estrechó la mano con un cordial apretón.

Darien se lo devolvió, mansamente, aún sorprendido y perplejo ante su aparición, si es que mis propias emociones podían servir de guía. Por primera vez, me dispuse a mirar a Helios. Darien lo había presentado como «su alteza», y estaba claro que estaba en posición de igualdad respecto al vampiro, pues no le había dedicado una venia. Era indudablemente atractivo, a pesar de las extrañas marcas que él también lucía. Tenía la piel clara, pero un marcado contraste con todos los demás ocupantes del claro. Sus cicatrices eran de color rojo oscuro, entre borgoña y teja, mientras que sus ojos... sus ojos eran del tono almendrado más brillante que jamás hubiera visto, más brillantes incluso que los de Andrew. El cabello, azul claro que parecía plateado, le caía revuelto sobre la frente, desaliñado. Alrededor de la garganta llevaba un diente de tiburón en un cordón de cuero, que quedaba enmarcado por el cuello abierto de una camisa gris oscuro, y sobre ella lucía un jersey negro de cuello de pico. También llevaba capa.

Ninguno de ellos se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes. Eran etéreos. Y de ambos emanaba una calidez hormigueante: un calor danzarín y titilante rodeaba sus figuras de una energía intensa, tan irresistible que en seguida entendí por qué los vampiros temían a aquellas extrañas criaturas.

«Los sabios.»

Helios clavó la mirada en mí y no la apartó mientras se acercaba lentamente. Zafiro se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar, observándolo con cautela. El círculo que me rodeaba se rompió y Helios se detuvo delante de mí.

—Creo que ya nos habíamos conocido, señorita Tsukino.

Se inclinó para cogerme la mano, pero yo la aparté, pues no quería tocar la suya, sobre todo la zona marcada. Recordaba bien cuándo había escuchado su voz con anterioridad, hacía sólo dos semanas. Parecía que hubiera pasado mucho más tiempo. Había sido antes de que nos marcháramos a Londres, justo cuando el consejo se estaba reuniendo para celebrar un encuentro sobre mi futuro… entre otras cosas.

Mi reacción pareció cogerle desprevenido y se volvió hacia Darien con algo similar a la sorpresa dibujado en sus marcadas facciones.

—Entonces ¿has obedecido las órdenes del consejo?

Darien asintió con expresión seria.

—No le hemos dicho nada.

Su mirada buscó la mía y todas mis dudas y celos se evaporaron. Sus ojos, blancos a causa del miedo hacía sólo un minuto, habían recuperado su color azul oscuro habitual, y aquel color me dio valor.

Lentamente, le ofrecí mi mano a Helios e hice una reverencia. Para mi sorpresa, en lugar de estrechármela, me cogió la mano y me besó los nudillos. De inmediato, en el punto en el que me rozaron sus labios se encendió una chispa que palpitó antes de precipitarse por mis venas y provocarme un escalofrío en la espalda. Distraída, todas las murallas, todas las barreras de mi mente parecieron caerse y una conciencia extraña invadió la mía. Intenté volver a levantar las barricadas a toda prisa para defenderme, pero no servía de nada, así que centré todos mis esfuerzos en proteger la caja mental de mi padre. La mente musical de aquella criatura estaba en la mía y hojeaba descuidadamente las imágenes de mi vida como si fueran un álbum, pero tan sólo se detenía en las que tenían que ver con los vampiros.

Entonces, con la misma rapidez que había llegado, se marchó. Volví al presente, a tiempo para ver que los ojos de Helios brillaban con curiosidad.

—Sin embargo le has contado lo de la Profecía de las Heroínas —dijo al tiempo que se volvía para mirar a Darien, sin soltarme la mano.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta, y Darien, confuso, comenzó a mirar alternativamente mi expresión de sorpresa y la sonrisilla de Helios.

—¿Has entrado en su mente? —farfulló Darien con el rostro dominado por la indignación.

Helios se echó a reír.

—Curiosidad, Darien, sólo ha sido por curiosidad.

El vampiro, horrorizado, dio un paso hacia Helios y la chica, Rosa de Otoño. Incluso a pesar de la oscuridad vi que los ojos se le ponían peligrosamente negros.

—No puedes presentarte aquí sin más y entrar en nuestras mentes a tu antojo, Helios. En un momento como éste tendría que hacer que te encerraran y te llevaran ante nuestro consejo por invadir la mente de Serena. Si no fuera por tu título, me aseguraría de ello.

Helios sacudió la cabeza.

—Ser príncipe te permite tomarte esas libertades, Darien, tú lo sabes. Y en un momento como éste, como tú mismo dices, deberíamos estar unidos, ¿no crees?

—¿Y cómo —preguntó Darien con sorna— se supone que vamos a estar unidos cuando tu reino no nos dice quién es la Heroína o cómo pretendéis encontrar a la segunda? Además, cerrar las fronteras de Athenea favorece bastante las disensiones, ¿no crees, Helios?

El sabio rió secamente durante unos segundos, antes de convertir sus labios en una fina línea.

—Pregunta y se te contestará, amigo mío.

La mirada de Rosa de Otoño revoloteaba del uno al otro. Su rostro había adoptado una sutil expresión de desagrado, pero de pronto me miró a mí y volvió a mostrarse impenetrable.

—Entonces ¿quién es la Heroína? ¿Es de sangre noble o no?

—No lo sé.

Darien soltó un enorme taco casi para sí y a continuación se volvió y le asestó un puñetazo a un inocente árbol cercano. Un enorme trozo de corteza se hizo pedazos y cayó al suelo musgoso hecho astillas.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Ni siquiera tienes un nombre? —intervino Zafiro sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

—No. Mi padre no me lo ha dicho. Lo único que sé es que no está ni por asomo bajo el control de la corte. Escapa a nuestra influencia. La corte cerró las fronteras en un intento por evitar que saliera de la dimensión, para obligarla a hacerles una pequeña visita.

—Pero ¿las habéis vuelto a abrir? —pregunté.

Helios tomó una prolongada bocanada de aire y miró a Rosa de Otoño mientras lo hacía.

—No.

La comprensión, rápidamente seguida de la sorpresa, pareció extenderse por el claro. Rosa de Otoño había vuelto a bajar la vista y mantenía la mirada firmemente clavada en el suelo. Pero cada pocos segundos, tal vez cuando pensaba que nadie la miraba, la levantaba de prisa, aún cautelosa, hasta que llegaba a posarse en mí. Fruncí el entrecejo y esperé para pillarla, pero no volvió a mirarme, como si supiera que yo la estaba observando.

—¿Quieres decir...? —comenzó Zafiro.

Helios asintió con gesto solemne.

Michiru soltó una risita nerviosa y avanzó hasta situarse bajo la claridad de la luna.

—Pero... eso no es posible. Simplemente no es posible.

Yo miraba a unos y a otros, incapaz de seguir aquella conversación.

—¿Qué no es posible?

Darien, apoyado contra el árbol sobre el que había descargado su rabia, abrió los ojos por primera vez y se revolvió de nuevo.

Helios suspiró y centró su atención en mí una vez más.

—La chica, la Heroína, ha abierto las fronteras. Por sí misma.

Hice un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

—¿Y?

Prosiguió:

—Las fronteras son lo que separa las dimensiones. Los seres oscuros pueden atravesarlas con libertad siempre y cuando estén abiertas. Pero no son divisiones físicas. Están hechas de energía, así que abrirlas y cerrarlas requiere un inmenso poder: cientos de seres oscuros, como mínimo. Toda una corte. —Se detuvo durante un instante—. Así que esa chica, aunque contara con ayuda, debe de ser muy fuerte, tan poderosa que pudo blandir energía suficiente para abrir las fronteras.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

—Pero ¿qué quiere decir con «blandir»? ¿Blandir qué?

Rosa de Otoño levantó la mirada.

—Vaya... —exclamó Helios—. De verdad no sabe nada.

Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Entonces cuéntemelo.

Estiró la mano que tenía cicatrices.

—Haría mejor en mostrárselo. —Darien siseó de inmediato, pero Helios lo interrumpió con un gesto de la mano—. Ya sabe lo que es, señorita Tsukino. Es lo que hace que la sangre siga fluyendo por las venas de un vampiro a pesar de su corazón muerto. Es lo que permite que los seres oscuros utilicen sus mentes para comunicarse. Es lo que hizo que la Caricia de la Muerte floreciera. Está por todas partes. Ahora lo siente.

La sensación hormigueante y abrasadora regresó, saltando de dedo en dedo. Los árboles se agitaron una vez más y los rayos de luz de luna que se filtraban entre el follaje desaparecieron, como la luz de un candil que se apaga al levantarse una brisa.

Helios sonrió.

—Todos los seres oscuros nacen con ello —dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el grupo, y varios de sus componentes asintieron. Darien tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, los brazos cruzados, derrotado—. Y los sabios tenemos el poder necesario para manipularlo. —Guardó silencio. Luego, estiró la mano y sonrió—._ Incendia_ —susurró.

Apenas movió los labios, pero del aliento que acababa de exhalar brotaron diminutas chispas bailarinas, de color champán y efervescentes, que parecían ser más ligeras que el aire. Dieron vueltas y más vueltas sobre su mano, formando un minúsculo remolino, hasta que al final desaparecieron. En su lugar apareció una bola de fuego titilante que adoptó la forma perfecta de una llama a unos centímetros por encima de la palma de su mano.

—Energía en su forma más pura, o lo que puede que usted, señorita Tsukino, llame «magia».

Abrí los ojos como platos. Él agitó la mano y el fuego lo siguió hasta convertirse en una lengua llameante que se entretejía con sus dedos mientras los iba cerrando para formar un puño. Cuando las yemas tocaron la palma, el fuego desapareció. «Magia.» Me lo creí a pies juntillas, total y absolutamente. Mi razonamiento fue muy simple: si los vampiros podían existir, entonces aquello que acababa de salir de la nada también podía existir.

Helios se quedó observándose la mano durante un instante, con la mirada vidriosa y desenfocada hasta que pareció recordarse a sí mismo. Entonces miró hacia arriba y continuó:

—Las fronteras están hechas de una magia compleja y peligrosa. No es algo que un sabio normal y joven pueda dominar. Pero ella lo ha hecho. Nos enfrentamos a algo nuevo. Algo poderoso y arriesgado en el interior de una joven. Ha abierto las fronteras, y sólo el cielo sabe dónde estará o qué planea hacer.

Darien se revolvió. La expresión inquieta de su rostro, la mirada baja, los brazos cruzados… eran rasgos de su carácter que reconocía y que ya me resultaban tan familiares que supe que algo lo preocupaba.

—¿Encontrar a la segunda Heroína, tal vez?

Helios se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez. Pero eso no nos ayuda. La segunda Heroína podría ser cualquier mujer, en cualquier lugar. Podría estar en cualquier punto de vuestra dimensión. Además, ¿qué hay que nos indique que esa chica acepta su destino? Es joven, al fin y al cabo. Puede que decida ignorar su deber.

Alex dejó la funda de su guitarra sobre el suelo y abrió la cremallera de la parte de arriba. Comenzó a juguetear con las cuerdas y yo cambié de postura, deseando que parase.

—No. No puedo creérmelo. A dondequiera que vaya la segunda Heroína, allá irá la primera. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio quiere quedarse sola durante mucho tiempo con un destino así.

Darien miró a Alex, obviamente pensando lo mismo que yo. Alex captó la indirecta y masculló una disculpa. Observé la mano de Helios. Unas cuantas chispas, en aquella ocasión rojas, le rodeaban todavía las yemas de los dedos.

—Entonces ¿por qué estáis aquí? Es un momento extraño para hacer una visita de cortesía, ¿no? —preguntó Darien. La desconfianza y la curiosidad de su voz resultaron evidentes.

—Deseamos visitar a Yaten y, con vuestro permiso, viajaremos y acamparemos con vosotros esta noche —dijo Helios con un poco más de tacto que antes.

Darien entrecerró los ojos.

—¿A Yaten? ¿En un momento así?

—¿No es Ad Infinítum la mejor época para visitar a familiares y a amigos?

Los ojos de Darien se ennegrecieron de inmediato y yo gruñí por dentro ante lo desconsiderado de su siguiente afirmación:

—Yaten no es ni vuestro pariente ni vuestro amigo.

El silencio se apoderó del claro y, por primera vez, Rosa de Otoño se introdujo en el círculo. No levantó la mirada del suelo en ningún momento mientras hablaba tímida y quedamente, pero aun así su voz resonó con claridad, musical, tan rica y variada en tonos que casi parecía una canción.

—Puedo explicarlo, alteza. —Guardó silencio, como si estuviera reuniendo el valor necesario—. Yaten fue amigo íntimo de mi abuela hace muchos años. Yo deseaba pasar este momento con alguien que la conoció bien. No tengo a nadie más.

Levantó ligeramente la vista para evaluar la reacción de Darien con timidez. Éste pareció sentirse sorprendido y su expresión se suavizó.

—Perdóname, lady Sabia, no lo sabía. —Hizo una venia rígida y ella asintió con la cabeza como respuesta. Dio la sensación de que ganaba algo de confianza—. Y permite que te presente mis disculpas por no haber asistido al funeral de tu difunta abuela. El momento fue desafortunado.

Rosa de Otoño hizo una reverencia.

—Un funeral es amargo para un corazón doliente. No tiene importancia, su alteza. Observé ese intercambio de frases con interés. Sentí una punzada de simpatía hacia ella. Por lo que había dicho, no le quedaba familia. No obstante, la cortesía y el respeto que le profesaba Darien hicieron que otro tipo de punzada me atravesara el corazón.

«El verde no te sienta nada bien, Nena», se burló mi voz.

—Entonces ¿no tienes objeción, Darien?

El vampiro negó con la cabeza.

—Ninguna.

—¿Puedo sugerir, entonces, que nos pongamos en marcha? Como estoy seguro de que Serena confirmará, hace un poco de frío estando aquí parados.

Asentí enérgicamente, con las manos ya metidas en los bolsillos. Alex volvió a colgarse la guitarra sobre los hombros y, con eso, Helios se puso a la cabeza del grupo y nos internamos entre los árboles, dejando atrás los cadáveres de los desafortunados ciervos.

Cuando el atardecer dio paso a la noche, las nubes se dispersaron, empujadas por el viento frío que se había ido haciendo cada vez más fuerte a medida que nos adentrábamos en el corazón del bosque de Varnley. Las estrellas titilaban muy por encima de nuestras cabezas y, de vez en cuando, cuando ascendíamos a terrenos más altos, podía distinguir el brillo anaranjado de Londres.

Los grillos chirriaban entre la maleza mientras me abría camino con dificultad por el traicionero laberinto de raíces, cansada y avergonzada de mis estúpidos traspiés. Por delante de mí, los dos sabios saltaban elegantemente sin apenas tocar el suelo y sin ni siquiera rozar jamás una espina u hoja. Era casi como si el bosque se moviera con ellos, fluido y flexible como sus propios pasos.

Los vampiros iban agrupados en el centro, y la resistencia y la fuerza los hacían seguir adelante y guiaban sus pies. Darien se había rezagado y se había quedado detrás, a mi lado; pero casi no hablaba y, cuando lo hacía, era para advertirme de que no me tropezara o me pusiese tan cerca.

—¿Adónde has dicho que íbamos? —le pregunté por enésima vez con la esperanza de que me diera una respuesta más precisa que la última vez.

—Al arroyo —contestó monótonamente.

Suspiré y me resigné a aceptar que Darien no quería despertar de su estupor meditabundo. Aunque su respuesta no ayudó, tuve la impresión de que aquélla era una zona por la que no solían aventurarse mucho. Espesas cortinas de hiedra colgaban como telas de araña entre los inmensos robles que dominaban aquella parte del bosque. El suelo era terroso, la hierba escasa y sólo se veía algún que otro arbusto. Las plantas trepadoras serpenteaban por el amplio sendero, perfectamente posicionadas como obstáculos para que mis pies desgarbados tropezaran.

Mientras caminábamos, observaba a Rosa de Otoño. Era verdaderamente distinta a todo lo que hubiera visto antes. Su piel pálida, sus intrincadas cicatrices leonadas y su hermoso cabello del color de la paja me resultaban exóticos, extraños y ajenos; sus ojos ambarinos eran tan grandes, inocentes e ignorantes... Y luego estaba el poder que poseía en su interior. La magia que podía blandir, moldear y conjurar a voluntad. Las posibilidades parecían infinitas, incluso aterradoras.

—¿Es huérfana? —pregunté con indecisión, pues no sabía si estaría presionándolo demasiado.

Darien suspiró.

—Como si lo fuera. —Suspiró una vez más, casi con arrepentimiento—. Su abuela murió hace unos dieciocho meses, poco después que mi madre. Sus padres no son sabianos, y tampoco ninguno de sus parientes cercanos. Desde entonces se ha mantenido lejos de Athenea... lejos de la sociedad sabiana.

Darien se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí para lanzarme una mirada de reproche.

—Serena, fue un asesinato... —En seguida me sentí fatal por haber preguntado. Miré hacia Rosa de Otoño y luego agaché la cabeza—. Y harías bien en no mencionárselo a nadie —añadió después de echar a andar de nuevo—. Algunas cosas están mejor si las dejas enterradas.

Cerré los ojos y exhalé poco a poco. Los seres oscuros lo enterraban todo, pero nunca con la suficiente profundidad. Me tragué mi orgullo herido y seguí tras él saltando sobre otra raíz particularmente grande en el bosque oscuro.

Debimos de caminar otra hora más o menos antes de que el paisaje comenzara a cambiar de nuevo. Los árboles fueron tornándose cada vez más escasos y los robles se vieron sustituidos por grandes campanillas de invierno, rojas y anaranjadas, que florecían sobre la tierra dura, diseminadas entre brotes de césped. Percibía a lo lejos el sonido del agua gorgoteando.

De repente, Rubeus dio una palmada.

—Bien, necesitamos leña. ¿Algún voluntario?

Nos habíamos detenido en un claro. En el centro había un pequeño círculo de piedras que cercaban un montón de cenizas mojadas. El grupo se había reunido en torno a él y todos habían dejado sus mochilas y habían tomado asiento. Se produjo un murmullo generalizado de disgusto y nadie levantó la mano.

Miré con escepticismo el círculo de la hoguera.

—¿Y no sería más fácil utilizar un poco de esa magia suya?

Miré a Helios, que sonreía divertido. Zafiro se echó a reír y masculló: «Una chica de ciudad.»

—No daría tanta luz ni tanto calor.

—Razón por la que necesitamos leña —insistió Rubeus—. Yo voy si alguien es tan amable de ayudarme. —Rosa de Otoño medio sonrió y levantó la mano—. ¿Alguien más? —continuó.

—Yo voy —dije, dando un paso al frente.

A Rosa de Otoño pareció pillarla por sorpresa, y Darien tenía aspecto de estar a punto de protestar. Pero Rubeus ya se estaba alejando. Rosa de Otoño recobró la expresión insondable y fue tras él. Yo me apresuré a seguirlos.

No sabía muy bien por qué me había ofrecido voluntaria, pero había algo en aquella muchacha, Rosa de Otoño, que me fascinaba. Los sabios me fascinaban. La magia me fascinaba. Nos acercamos al arroyo, un torrente que fluía sobre rocas musgosas y guijarros perfectamente lisos y destellantes. Las orillas estaban cubiertas de campanillas de invierno y deliciosa hierba, y el agua se dirigía hacia el estuario del Támesis.

Rubeus cruzó la corriente de un salto y desapareció entre los árboles mientras nos gritaba que nos diésemos prisa. Rosa de Otoño lo siguió, cruzando con un único y grácil paso. Yo descendí un poco y, estratégicamente, escogí para cruzar un punto con un camino de piedras. Estaba claro que por allí no había leña. Las ramas se encontraban muy arriba, y la poca madera que había por el suelo estaba cubierta de musgo y hojas podridas. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volviéramos a hallarnos dentro de los confines de los grandes robles. La noche se oscureció, y allí había mucha madera seca y muerta. Comencé a cogerla a puñados.

—Hace frío —le dije a Rosa de Otoño con la esperanza de entablar conversación. No recibí respuesta, pero perseveré—: ¿Y cuántos años tienes?

Me agaché y cogí unas cuantas ramitas. Estaba de espaldas a mí cuando me contestó.

—Dieciséis.

—Pareces mayor —mentí.

Se volvió, me estudió durante un instante y después asintió con brusquedad, supuse que a modo de agradecimiento. Continuó en silencio, con los brazos ya llenos de palos.

—¿Y de dónde vienes? Todos los sitios son iguales en las distintas dimensiones, ¿no?

Hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Crecí en Londres, pero soy de Devon.

Envalentonada por aquella respuesta más larga, proseguí:

—Yo también crecí en Londres.

En aquella ocasión tardó más en contestar, y apartó la mirada de nuevo hasta que, al final, se dio la vuelta y se internó más en el bosque.

—Ya lo sé, naciste en Chelsea.

Me quedé parada, un tanto desconcertada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Se colocó la pila de madera que llevaba debajo de un brazo y con la otra rebuscó en su capa y sacó una revista de moda.

Me la pasó.

Miré la portada. Se llamaba Quaintrelle y tenía fecha de la primera semana de noviembre. Había varios titulares en la página: ¿QUÉ VAS A HACER EN AD INFINÍTUM?, LAS CELEBRIDADES MÁS DESTACADAS DE OCTUBRE Y QUÉ ES SEXY, QUÉ ES NUEVO Y QUÉ ESTÁ A LA ÚLTIMA; todos ellos aparecían a pie de página. Encima, había un fotomontaje desde el que me miraban las caras sonrientes de jóvenes sabios, vampiros y otras criaturas irreconocibles, todas con trajes y vestidos de fiesta.

Pero lo que de verdad me llamó la atención fue el último titular, escrito en letras rojas.

LO ÚLTIMO SOBRE SERENA TSUKINO. VE A LA PÁGINA 5.

Abrí la revista de golpe y casi rasgo las páginas mientras buscaba la indicada. La encontré y me puse a leer.

Serena Tsukino: secuestrada y retenida como rehén durante meses. Su historia ha llegado a millones de seres oscuros y humanos por igual y ha conmovido muchos corazones. Debatimos lo que significa para la segunda dimensión y si este cuento terminará con un «felices para siempre»... concretamente bajo la forma de S. A. R. Darien Chiba.

Apenas pude convencerme de seguir leyendo, pues sentí que las mejillas se me ponían coloradas. Debajo del texto había una foto mía en el baile del Equinoccio de Otoño, rodeada de vampiros. Me sentí muy avergonzada. Cerré la revista y se la devolví.

—No, quédatela. Puede que te resulte interesante —dijo con su expresión aún perfectamente impenetrable.

Sin más, echó a andar de nuevo, agachándose de vez en cuando para coger un puñado de ramitas. La seguí, sin tener nada claro cómo debía sentirme. Una pequeña parte de mí se sentía halagada. Una revista —y otras que circulaban por las demás dimensiones— me seguía, y con ella, por lo que parecía, muchos lectores. Pero otra parte mucho más grande de mí se sentía humillada. No tenía que seguir leyendo para saber de qué hablaba a continuación.

Aquello era privado. Era entre Darien y yo. Ya era bastante malo que lo supiese toda la corte. Suspiré. Otra parte distinta de mí, más racional, me decía que debería habérmelo esperado. Tampoco los vampiros secuestraban humanos a diario.

Continuamos en silencio y empecé a preguntarme cuándo íbamos a regresar. Los brazos me pesaban como si fueran de plomo y empezaban a dolerme los pies. El sendero nos guiaba hacia una espesura espinosa y el suelo que pisábamos estaba cubierto de musgo y húmedo. Me di la vuelta y tuve un escalofrío, pero no a causa del clima. Experimenté una repentina sensación de déjà vu y, con un latido nauseabundo, me di cuenta de dónde estábamos. De hacia dónde nos dirigíamos.

Salimos de entre los espinos y, claro está, más adelante había un edificio de piedra con las paredes cubiertas de una hiedra que también invadía sus enormes grietas. Unos escalones, rotos en el centro, llevaban hacia dos pilares de piedra que guardaban el acceso a una puerta inmensa y abierta.

De su interior surgía el repugnante olor de la carne en descomposición, y en el ambiente flotaban grandes nubes de polvo que me cubrieron los brazos en cuestión de segundos. Me detuve. Era allí donde la figura de la capa se había dado un festín con una chica. Donde la había matado. «Sarah. Se llamaba Sarah.» Era allí donde estaba segura de que estaba enterrada la reina, debajo de mis pies. «Carmen.» No fue lejos de allí donde él me había atacado. «Malachite.»

Me balanceé un poco, tenía náuseas y me sentía bastante mareada.

—¿Po... podemos volver? —tartamudeé, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la mirada enfocada —. Tengo un poco de frío —mentí.

Rubeus ignoró mi súplica y continuó.

—Pero si ya queda muy poco, y aquí hay un montón de árboles muertos. Me tambaleé y se me resbalaron unos cuantos palos. Mientras caían, Rosa de Otoño se volvió y los siguió con la mirada hasta que golpearon el suelo. Luego me miró a los ojos. Algo cálido y extraño me rozó la mente antes de que percibiera vagamente otra voz.

—Yo también tengo frío.

Oí que Rubeus soltaba un suspiro de exasperación.

—Vale, vale... Ya lo pillo... Vámonos.

Cerré los ojos durante unos instantes y respiré hondo unas cuantas veces. Cuando los abrí, mis dos acompañantes ya estaban recorriendo el sendero en dirección opuesta y los palos que se me habían caído a los pies habían desaparecido.

En cuanto volví a poner un pie en el claro, Darien levantó la mirada del trozo de madera que estaba tallando silenciosamente con una navaja para fijarla en mí. Me examinó con expresión interrogante y regresó a su talla.

Solté la madera junto al fuego y me dejé caer a su lado, apoyándome contra el tronco de un árbol enorme.

—¿Qué hora es?

—La de ayer a estas horas. —Su chiste malo le hizo sonreír, pero su tono apagado me decía que no lo hacía con ganas. Aquel asunto de la Heroína Oscura le había borrado por completo la sonrisa de la cara—. Casi medianoche —añadió sin abandonar su trabajo.

Yo lo observaba con atención mientras minúsculos rizos de madera caían al suelo. Al final, lo único que quedó fue una astilla inútil. La dejó caer y cerró la navaja. Comenzó a mirar a Rubeus y a Zafiro, que estaban disponiendo los palos en una especie de pirámide dentro del círculo de piedras.

Helios estaba de rodillas junto a ellos, susurrándole palabras a la cama de cenizas. Rosa de Otoño gravitaba en torno a Helios; parecía reacia a acercarse demasiado a cualquier otra persona. Finalmente se acomodó contra un árbol cercano, un tanto alejada del círculo. Se recreaba en los preparativos del fuego, sin apartar la vista de ellos en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando la cara de Helios se iluminó con la alegría de un niño en el momento en que las llamas brotaron de la leña húmeda, ni cuando los demás soltaron vítores de satisfacción.

Una vez más, me di cuenta de que era incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella, y la observé con mayor fascinación todavía tras su repentino acto de perspicacia y amabilidad hacia mí, aun siendo prácticamente una extraña. Las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos ambarinos, que adquirieron mayor profundidad aún... demasiada para una muchacha de dieciséis años. Eran los ojos de un adulto que ha sufrido dolor y tormentos, que entendía el mundo y lo que tenía que hacer.

Había visto esos ojos antes. Eran los ojos del rey, de mi padre, de Yaten, y sin embargo aquéllos estaban encerrados en el cuerpo de una joven sabiana.

Las voces se calmaron a medida que el fuego fue haciéndose cada vez más grande y comenzó a desprender un calor que avanzó lentamente hasta alcanzar los dedos de mis pies, luego mis piernas y, cuando me eché hacia adelante, mi rostro, que centelleó y comenzó a arder.

Helios, satisfecho con su obra, acercó las manos al fuego para calentárselas. Rosa de Otoño se aproximó y se unió a él. De inmediato, el fuego se inclinó, literalmente, hacia ambos, y adquirió un tono naranja brillante. Ella frunció los labios como si fuera a silbar y sopló para que el fuego regresara a regañadientes a su sitio, como si de un niño castigado se tratara.

Helios rió cuando probó suerte y el fuego volvió a inclinarse. En aquella ocasión, su compañera no hizo nada, se limitó a continuar contemplando las profundidades del fuego, incluso cuando las hojas caídas aterrizaban en un pequeño círculo a su alrededor.

Los vampiros, por otro lado, se apartaron de las llamas. Darien dudó durante unos minutos a lo largo de los cuales permaneció a mi lado, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él también sucumbiera al calor abrasador y se retirara hacia las sombras.

Durante un rato reinó un silencio casi absoluto; de vez en cuando, las risitas de Michiru surgían de entre las sombras... No hacía falta mucha imaginación para adivinar a qué se estaban dedicando Andrew y ella. Rubeus y Jedite intercambiaban palabras susurradas cada cierto tiempo, pero sus frases eran cortas. Alex terminó por coger su guitarra y alejarse aún más del fuego para empezar a rasgar las cuerdas sin mucho entusiasmo. Su sonido competía con el crepitar del fuego, y Zafiro los interrumpía de manera esporádica.

Me di cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba perdido en sus propias reflexiones, al igual que yo: era raro pensar que la gente que me rodeaba estaba en el centro de todo lo que ocurría en las dimensiones justo cuando mayores peligros se cernían sobre ellas.

«Tú también estás en el medio», dijo mi voz.

Resoplé en mi cabeza.

«Difícilmente. Ni siquiera entiendo la Profecía.»

«Entonces tal vez debas preguntar.»

Consideré su sugerencia durante un momento, pero decidí que no tenía el valor necesario para preguntar... Me sentía una estúpida con los sabios allí. Me di la vuelta, preguntándome si podría interrogar a Darien en voz baja, pero en cuanto me vio se puso en pie.

Rodeó el fuego, cogió una de las mochilas y metió la mano en ella para sacar un puñado de chocolatinas. Lanzó un par de ellas en mi dirección y les dio el resto a los dos sabios. Otoño abrió la suya y la devoró; aquello la hizo parecer más humana que sus homólogos vampiros. Al verla, Helios le dio el resto de las chocolatinas y, con un gesto de la mano, hizo aparecer una manzana de la nada.

Darien repartió las cervezas que habían llevado los vampiros —Rosa de Otoño rechazó la suya educadamente—, y se sentó otra vez detrás de mí. Me eché un poco hacia atrás, cansada del calor abrasador, y le di unos cuantos sorbos a mi cerveza.

—¿Cómo hace eso?

—¿Hacer el qué? —preguntó Helios antes de darle el segundo mordisco a su manzana.

—Sacar comida de la nada.

La mordió por tercera vez.

—Magia.

—Pero ¿cómo es posible?

—Simplemente lo es —dijo al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

Hubo una pausa.

—Entonces nadie pasa hambre.

Helios frunció el entrecejo con pesar.

—Alimentamos a los nuestros.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —quise saber a pesar de que era plenamente consciente de lo que insinuaba.

—Sólo podemos hacer aparecer lo que proporciona la naturaleza, y la naturaleza no puede producir bastante para alimentar a la creciente población del mundo en cada dimensión.

Mi cara reflejó comprensión, pero se me abrió ligeramente la boca. Estaba horrorizada.

—¿Así que millones de humanos, de niños inocentes, mueren mientras los seres oscuros viven rodeados de riquezas?

—Yo no diría «riquezas» —arguyó Helios, pero yo me volví hacia Darien en busca de apoyo.

—Tú mismo dijiste que no existe la pobreza entre los seres oscuros.

Asintió con solemnidad.

—Pero es algo más que eso. Hay demasiadas inquinas políticas entre los seres oscuros y los humanos.

Me envaré.

—Eso está claro —repliqué, consciente de que mi situación lo reflejaba perfectamente.

—Darien tiene razón —intervino Helios—. Cooperar es básicamente imposible. Mi madre es prueba de ello. No hay confianza.

Bajé la mirada al suelo sintiéndome culpable, y la caja mental de mi padre se agitó ruidosamente en mi cerebro.

—Bueno, pues puede que eso sea lo que debe cambiarse —concluí, derrotada.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Serena —dijo de pronto una voz suave. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Rosa de Otoño, que a su vez me miró a mí durante un instante. En seguida, se apresuró a explicarse—: La riqueza podría estar distribuida de una manera más igualitaria.

—Pero, señorita Tsukino —comenzó Helios—, ¿quién sugeriría que llevara a cabo tal cambio?

Me sonrojé.

—¿Las Heroínas Oscuras? ¿No es eso lo que la Profecía dice que harán?

El claro se sumió en el silencio, y Helios se aclaró la garganta mientras miraba de soslayo a Rosa de Otoño.

—Le diremos la primera y la segunda estrofa de la Profecía, pero nada más. No sabe bastante sobre el resto de las dimensiones como para entenderla toda.

Aquello me escoció, pero la boca de Helios era una línea fina y supe que era mejor no discutir.

—Ya he oído la primera estrofa —comenté. El inquietante penúltimo verso todavía me retumbaba en la cabeza.

—Supongo que a través de Darien.

El aludido asintió y apoyó la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol con aspecto resignado. Sus manos descansaban en el suelo, con las uñas clavadas en la tierra y los brazos tensos. Se me cayó el alma a los pies, ansiaba saber por qué se había replegado tanto de repente y, casi por instinto, acerqué tanto como osé mi mano a la suya. Nuestros meñiques casi se rozaban. Puede que sintiera mi calor, porque se le relajó el brazo.

—Entonces sólo la segunda estrofa.

Helios se encogió de hombros y le dio un largo trago a su lata de cerveza. Cuando se la terminó, la aplastó con la mano y el metal desapareció bajo sus dedos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, lo único que quedaba era un polvo que esparció en la hoguera.

Rosa de Otoño lo miró y comenzó a hablar en su lengua nativa. Helios ofrecía la traducción entre verso y verso.

_En piedra está grabado su destino,_

_nacida para sentarse en el segundo de los tronos._

_Sentenciada a traicionar a los suyos, vive de sus pecados pasados,_

_en la sangre de la rosa negra bañados._

_Ni nacimiento, ni tiempo, ni elección tiene,_

_así que como mártires dos inocentes mueren,_

_para la chica nacida para apasionar a las nueve._

Otoño pronunció sus últimas palabras con una severidad y una pasión que antes no estaban allí, y después ahogó un pequeño grito, como si se hubiera sorprendido a sí misma. Helios no cuestionó el comportamiento de la chica, sino que permaneció a su lado pacientemente, con la mirada vagando por el cielo oscuro igual que si estuviera contando las estrellas. Con el grito ahogado de Rosa de Otoño llegó el silencio; el fuego era el único que hablaba cuando el viento soplaba y suspiraba entre sus labios fruncidos para continuar volando apresuradamente entre los árboles y dejar a su espalda tan sólo un silbido.

Me recliné más contra el árbol y miré también hacia arriba. Me pregunté si, quizá, con aquella lengua extraña, etérea y terrosa, las estrellas no me resultarían más cercanas que la primera dimensión y sus aún más extraños habitantes, los sabios.

Helios suspiró y se incorporó apoyándose sobre los codos.

—Esa estrofa es una verdadera declaración de guerra.

—Pero estamos en tiempos de paz, ¿no? —pregunté, confundida.

—No, señorita Tsukino —susurró Helios—. Si estuviéramos en tiempos de paz, usted no estaría aquí sentada, convertida en una prisionera política que se enfrenta a una decisión que apenas se ha atrevido a considerar hasta hace poco.

Bajé la mirada al suelo.

—Si estuviéramos en tiempos de paz, ningún niño pasaría hambre, ya fuera descendiente de la magia o no.

Cerré los puños.

—Hace milenios que no estamos en tiempos de paz. Dudo mucho que lo hayamos estado jamás, y ahora las cosas están llegando a un punto crítico. Es sólo que usted aún no puede verlo, señorita Tsukino.

Rosa de Otoño bajó la mirada al suelo.

—¿Y tenéis la esperanza de que las Heroínas solucionen todo esto? —dije con un bufido—. ¡Pues buena suerte!

Entre risas, me recosté contra el tronco del árbol. Darien soltó una carcajada y la sofocó rápidamente. Se puso serio cuando Helios lo miró con desaprobación.

—¿Eso ha sido una especie de insulto ambiguo, señorita Tsukino?

Sacudí la cabeza inocentemente, pero le guiñé un ojo a Darien de una forma bastante descarada. Él tuvo que morderse el labio con los colmillos para contener las risotadas.

—Yo no lo considero un asunto de risa.

—No... no lo es —contesté, tratando de controlar la hilaridad. Y la verdad era que no tenía gracia, sólo que me alegraba de ver a Darien sonriendo y riéndose de nuevo—. Pero, en serio, si sé algo de la gente que tiene poder, es que preferirían morir antes que aceptar un cambio.

De repente, Rosa de Otoño se puso en pie y le dijo a Helios en un murmullo algo que sonó como «cansada». Él le contestó en su lengua nativa. Ella sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse, pero, con un solo movimiento fluido, Helios se puso en pie.

Dejé de reírme de inmediato.

Helios la llamó y ella se detuvo, de espaldas a nosotros.

—Estás descuidando tus modales, Rosa de Otoño. Recuerda que estás en presencia de la realeza. Sus hombros ascendieron poco a poco y luego cayeron como si estuviese suspirando. Después se dio la vuelta con lentitud y, en una muestra de buena educación o de burla absoluta, no estoy muy segura de cuál, se agachó en una reverencia.

—Sus altezas. Lores, señores. —Paseó la mirada por todos y cada uno de los presentes hasta que llegó a mí—. Señora.

Volvió a lanzarle a Helios una mirada de reproche que prolongó durante unos instantes, como si buscase su aprobación. Pero no esperó a obtenerla, porque se dio la vuelta de inmediato y, con un salto, desapareció entre el espeso follaje.

Se produjo un silencio atónito ante su partida. Se me formó una sensación ácida y repugnante en la garganta. Sólo hacía unas horas que conocía a aquella chica, pero me sentía como si hubiera ofendido a una amiga íntima. Los celos que había sentido cuando Darien se había mostrado amable con ella antes me parecían una trivialidad, y mi desconsideración, infantil.

Helios se quedó mirando el bosque y, lentamente, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Darein. Tenía el rostro contrito e intercambió sutiles cumplidos con el vampiro mientras se disculpaba por el comportamiento de Rosa de Otoño —«muy inapropiado»—. A continuación se internó tras ella en la oscuridad con la tranquilidad de que los vampiros harían guardia durante la noche.

Lo último que vi antes de que el sueño me envolviera poco después fueron las cicatrices arremolinadas de Helios a través de las muchas lenguas de fuego cuando regresó, y una mano, la de Darien, acercándose a la mía con la palma hacia las estrellas.


	51. Capitulo 51

Las manecillas de mi reloj se movían de manera dolorosamente lenta a medida que avanzaba la noche, tediosa y agitada. Junto a mí, la suave respiración de Serena era todo lo contrario: calmada y regular, pero aun así inquietante.

Había mantenido una mano próxima a la suya durante más o menos la primera media hora, pero me vi obligado a apartarla cuando se dio la vuelta y se colocó peligrosamente cerca. Estábamos a muchos kilómetros de mi padre, pero él lo sabría. Y, aunque no se enterase, no podía tocarla. El rey tenía razón.

Mi responsabilidad no era para con Serena. Era para con otra. Siempre había sido para con otra. Puede que no lo hubiera sabido, pero era mi deber. Era la Profecía.

Allí estaba Serena, dispuesta a sacrificar su humanidad por mí, ¿y qué podía darle yo a cambio? Fui un estúpido al dejar que se acercara tanto a mí. Un estúpido por no parar y darme cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Un estúpido por no percatarme de lo que sentía por ella hasta que nos separaron durante dos semanas. «Es una locura, está mal y va a hacerle daño.»

«Y sin embargo ha sido ella quien te ha traído de vuelta, Darien. Ella trajo de vuelta al Darien que tu madre conocía», razonó mi voz.

«¿Y qué Darien era ése?»

No me contestó.

Contemplé el frágil cuerpo de Serena y sentí una punzada de culpabilidad. La había perjudicado, y lo peor de todo era que no era capaz de obligarme a decirle por qué. Sabía que nunca conseguiría reunir el valor necesario para hacerlo y que lo descubriría de la forma más dura: cuando lo marcara el destino.

Ya estaba muy cerca. «Es tan real...» Athenea tenía su Heroína, quienquiera que fuese, dondequiera que estuviese, y la segunda vendría a continuación.

Con un suspiro, me saqué del bolsillo un trozo de papel arrugado y doblado de cualquier manera y lo abrí. Puse los dedos en las partes más oscuras de la página, sobre las que habían caído lágrimas.

«La carta de mi madre. Una de las dos.»

_Queridísima Kakyuu:_

No tenía que seguir leyendo para saber lo que decía. La había estudiado ya tantas veces que había grietas minúsculas allí donde la había doblado y desdoblado una y otra vez. Era la otra carta la que me interesaba; la desarrugué y la estiré sobre mi rodilla doblada.

_Mi querido y amado hijo Darien:_

_Un aviso, dulce niño: me voy a Rumanía dentro de una semana, y no me marcharé sin confiarte lo que sé. Pero te aconsejaría que no lo leas hasta que debas hacerlo: si estás en paz, hijo mío, no vuelvas la página. Sé que eres lo bastante sensato y recto para hacer caso de mis palabras_.

Había estado en posesión de aquella carta desde el día en que mi madre murió; la primera vez que había vuelto la página había sido cuando mi padre me dio su carta a Kakyuu, una misiva que todos apreciábamos.

«Esa carta es una de dos —me había dicho mientras se apoyaba contra la piedra que coronaba Varn's Point, la noche después de que me acostara con Serena—. Ha llegado el momento de que leas la otra.» Y entonces me lo había contado. «Todo.» Por qué no podíamos tocarnos. Por qué iba a mandarme a Rumanía.

Hice corriendo todo el camino de regreso, subí los escalones de dos en dos, irrumpí en mi habitación y las doncellas hicieron reverencias y mascullaron excusas atropelladas mientras dejaban caer las sábanas de entre sus manos y salían huyendo ante mis gruñidos. Arranqué las telas blancas con las que habían cubierto el mobiliario y abrí cajones y puertas hasta que encontré la segunda carta. «Tiré la carta de mi madre sobre la cama sin hacer, intacta desde que Serena se había acostado en ella. La leí. Mientras oía los latidos de Serena, que dormía en la habitación de al lado, destrozada y perpleja, no pacíficamente como lo está haciendo ahora.»

Aquella carta lo cambió todo. Aun cuando ya me daba cuenta de que Serena no era un premio conseguido y desechado, sino un galardón que debía ser valorado y venerado... No era otra simple marca en el poste. Aquella carta lo cambió todo.

Me llevé esa carta a Rumanía conmigo, junto con la última misiva de mi madre a Kakyuu. «Y bebí hasta el delirio. Ahogué mis penas en alcohol.» Con la esperanza egoísta de que Serena correspondiera mis sentimientos, pero consciente de que sería mucho mejor para ella no hacerlo.

A la vuelta, estaba desesperado por verla antes del baile, pero la política me distrajo y absorbió, pues la noticia que sellaba tantos destinos llegó cuando apenas estábamos preparados.

«La han encontrado. A la primera chica. La Heroína sabiana.»

Athenea cerró sus fronteras y se negó a dar más información. Pero el baile siguió adelante. Nunca olvidaré su cara cuando mi padre le clavó los colmillos en el cuello. Nunca. El medallón debería haber sido un adiós. Debería haberla dejado marchar, pero no podía. No cuando padre me informó de sus sentimientos por mí.

«No puedo dejarla marchar y no puedo romperle el corazón.»

Al cabo de un rato, me percaté de que no podía quedarme allí sentado oyéndola dormir. Así que me levanté, me metí las dos cartas hechas una bola en el bolsillo y me alejé dejando sin atender a las voces de los demás, que me llamaban mientras me iba.


	52. Capitulo 52

«El bosque rebosa vida esta noche —pensó—. Aunque "vida" no es exactamente la palabra más decuada.»

Los canallas y los asesinos habían desaparecido, ahuyentados por los guardias de Varnley debido a la celebración de Ad Infinítum. El consejo también había olvidado, al menos durante unos días, el plan de Kenji Tsukino para rescatar a su hija. La sabiduría popular y las leyendas habían llegado para reemplazarlo: la Profecía.

Suspiró. Llevar una doble vida lo había dejado agotado. Era un alivio pasear entre los árboles con su verdadera personalidad, y no como la figura de la capa que el bosque había aprendido a temer.

El personaje que había adoptado en sus años jóvenes había desaparecido. Se había dado a aquella vida para ser lo más canalla que pudiera —una rebelión, quizá, contra la autoridad—, pero le había salido el tiro por la culata y la máxima ironía era que se había convertido precisamente en aquello de lo que intentaba escapar: un hombre, no un joven, dispuesto a apoyar a aquella autoridad.

Un conejo correteó a sus pies, pero lo ignoró, pues no tenía sed después de haber bebido antes de la cierva.

Se prometió en silencio a sí mismo que los días en los que merodeaba por las catacumbas y las ciénagas ya no serían más que recuerdos. Ya se había cobrado bastante venganza sobre los asesinos y los cazadores del bosque.

No paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Kenji Tsukino fuera a por su hija. Habían pasado meses, y él era un gran estratega: aquélla era la oportunidad perfecta para atacar, cuando todo el reino le había dado la espalda para mirar hacia las Heroínas. Serena Tsukino no sería olvidada, como sí los había olvidado ella.

«Su casa era el mejor lugar para ella...»

Pero ella se negaba a avanzar, no seguía adelante. ¿Cómo podría? Tenía a su alcance todo un mundo dentro de otro mundo: uno al que casi se une.

«Pero Varnley sería un lugar peor para ella.»

La parte vieja del bosque se fue tornando gradualmente nueva cuando la figura de la capa —que ya no llevaba capa— comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y a aproximarse al claro. Y sabiendo que lo oiría, habló en su mente con una voz que a Serena le resultaría más que familiar.

«Perdóname, Nena, por favor.»

«Perdóname, Nena, por favor.»

Me incorporé sobresaltada. Todo el aire de mis pulmones se vació en una sola respiración y de repente sentí el pecho dolorosamente vacío. Abrí los ojos de golpe, y la luz lo invadió todo y me reveló la escena que se desarrollaba ante mí.

«Darien. Es Darien.»

Diez pares de ojos preocupados se volvieron hacia mí e, inmediatamente, tomé conciencia de uno de ellos: de color azul oscuro y perteneciente a una figura que regresaba al círculo.

«No puede ser. ¿Cómo puede ser él?»

Darien, sin capa, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra, con el cuello levantado, pasó por delante del fuego sin que apenas nadie lo notara excepto yo. Los demás habían vuelto a centrarse en apagar el fuego y recoger las latas de cerveza vacías... Todos salvo una: la mirada de Rosa de Otoño seguía abrasándome la espalda.

«Darien no puede ser la figura de la capa. Simplemente no es posible.»

Mi mente estaba acelerada. Pero mi corazón se había encogido. Conocía la voz que acababa de resonar en mi cabeza hacía sólo unos segundos. Me había llamado «Nena».

«Nadie más me llama así.»

Pero mi parte racional se impuso. Creía en mis ojos, y mis ojos habían visto a Darien y al canalla de la capa en la misma habitación justo antes de que saliéramos hacia Londres hacía un par de semanas. No tenía sentido.

Lo escudriñé mientras él rodeaba los restos del fuego. Después, me puse en pie con dificultad.

—No me mires así, Nena, no es de muy buena educación.

Sabía que mi mirada era acusadora, pero albergaba la esperanza de ver confusión en su rostro, o al menos algún tipo de comprensión hacia mi enfado, incluso los ojos suplicantes de un hombre que acababa de rogarme que lo perdonara. Pero no hubo nada. Su sonrisa de arrogancia se desvaneció, se encogió de hombros y echó a andar tras Alex y Jedite, que ya se abrían paso por un sendero que se alejaba del arroyo.

Lo observé mientras se marchaba, y la silueta de una figura envuelta en una capa negra lo perseguía mientras se dirigía hacia la colina. En los brazos de la figura yacía la forma inerte de una muchacha medio desnuda, con el cuello agujereado y rezumando sangre.

Vislumbré un borrón dorado, y aparté la imagen de mí centrando la mirada en Rosa de Otoño, que se echaba una capa sobre los hombros y se apresuraba para alcanzar a los demás. Respiré hondo, aparté de mi mente el nombre de la chica muerta y los seguí.

«Por favor, Dios mío, no permitas que sea Darien.»

Con un último y doloroso paso, salí de los árboles y llegué al claro conocido como Varn's Point, que acababa convirtiéndose en un montículo de tierra coronado por una roca enorme. El suelo estaba cubierto de matorrales y húmedo a causa de la escarcha, que crujía bajo mis pies y se iba iluminando a medida que el sol ascendía. La luz se deslizaba por la roca, que era el doble de alta que de ancha, y proyectaba una sombra larguísima. Había unas muescas cinceladas en uno de sus lados, con el tamaño justo para servir de apoyo a pies y manos.

Darien dio unos cuantos pasos atrás para coger carrerilla y se lanzó hacia ella con una expresión inmutable. De un salto, se encaramó a lo alto de la roca y nos lanzó una mirada engreída desde arriba, casi retando a los demás a que hicieran lo mismo.

Con una carcajada, Alex lo siguió y saltó cuatro veces su altura para unirse a Darien encima de la roca. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los demás hicieran lo mismo. No obstante, Zafiro parecía estar dudoso y al final optó por trepar. Me hizo un gesto para que me uniera a él.

Titubeante, me acerqué. No solían darme miedo las alturas o caerme; pero sí ponerme en ridículo. Me desabroché el abrigo y lo dejé caer en el suelo junto a las mochilas. No habría sido más que una molestia a la hora de trepar. Sabía que debía de tener una pinta horrible y que probablemente me congelaría sólo con una camiseta y unos vaqueros, pero el abrigo abultaba demasiado para escalar con él puesto.

Metí el pie en una hendidura. Zafiro me dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo y comenzó a subir a mi lado para indicarme los mejores huecos de apoyo. Cuando llegamos a la cima, me ofreció una mano que acepté agradecida. Con un solo tirón, me ayudó a sobrepasar el borde y a ponerme en pie.

La vista era increíble. El sol salía a lo lejos por el este, una bola de fuego que flotaba justo por encima de los comienzos del mar del Norte y el final del estuario del Támesis. El agua no estaba azul, sino negra; no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, que se cernía sobre una franja anaranjada. Un poco más cerca, el río Támesis serpenteaba tierra adentro y las ciénagas que se extendían por sus bordes terminaban por dar paso a pinos que ascendían colina arriba hasta desembocar repentinamente en robledales imponentes que, a su vez, daban paso a una larga y difuminada extensión de verde más claro: los jardines de la mansión de los Varn, muy por debajo de nosotros.

Sobre las copas de los árboles no podía distinguir más que unas cuantas torres pálidas.

—Bonito, ¿no? —dijo una voz a mi espalda.

No tuve que darme la vuelta para saber que era Darien, que estaba extrañamente cerca... Tan cerca que no me atreví a moverme por miedo a tocarlo.

—Algo va mal, ¿verdad, Darien? —murmuré, sin apartar la mirada del resplandor que el sol proyectaba sobre el agua.

Sentí que su frialdad se alejaba un poco.

—No.

—No me mientas. —Reí sin ganas—. Se te da fatal.

Se produjo una pausa. Entonces, sentí de nuevo un aliento gélido en la espalda cuando se inclinó hacia mi oreja.

—Has oído a mi padre hablar de la responsabilidad. —No era una pregunta, los dos sabíamos que así era—. Y sabes que mi responsabilidad es para con el reino. —Tragué saliva—. No quiero gobernar ese reino solo, Serena. —Mi corazón se saltó un latido y yo lo maldije por miedo a que Darien oyese el efecto que tenía sobre aquel órgano en particular—. Quiero a alguien a mi lado que sepa cuándo estoy mintiendo, que me haga frente y que conozca lo peor de mí. Pero lo que quiero y mi deber no siempre coinciden y...

Volví la cabeza hacia la derecha.

—¿Qué es lo peor de ti?

—Tú sabes qué es lo peor de mí, Nena. Lo has visto.

—No —exhalé.

«No podía ser él. Simplemente no podía.»

—Sabía desde hacía tiempo que alguien estaba entrando en mi mente y cuando Andrew me contó lo de tus sueños, todo encajó —continuó. Su voz parecía un zumbido. No sonaba como si estuviera hablando de algo extraordinario—. No puede ser una coincidencia, teniendo en cuenta que llevas mi sangre. Es poco habitual, pero no inaudito, que los dampiros sean capaces de entrar en la mente de otro. Su explicación cayó en oídos sordos. Ni siquiera pude obligarme a corregirlo respecto a cuándo habían comenzado los sueños: antes de que me convirtiera en una dampira.

«Este hombre... este hombre en el que he aprendido a confiar y por el que siento algo, el hombre por el que estoy dispuesta a renunciar a mi humanidad, no es el mismo animal que merodea por el bosque como un canalla.» Aquel monstruo no era el príncipe del reino, el heredero al trono. Pero incluso mientras aquellos pensamientos me atravesaban la mente, seguía viendo el cadáver grisáceo de la joven que había matado en la feria, no tan distinto al de la muchacha de las catacumbas.

—No —repetí.

—No quieres creerme, ¿verdad, Nena?

Sacudí la cabeza y di un paso atrás.

Darien bajó la vista.

—Ojalá me aceptaras como vampiro y abandonaras esa ilusión de que soy algo que no soy.

Di otro paso atrás.

—No juegues con mi mente, Darien. «No juegues con mi corazón.»

—No lo hago.

Aquello fue lo último que oí antes de que el suelo desapareciera de debajo de mis pies y gritara, gritara mientras una mano, moteada y llena de cicatrices, cogía la mía y una mirada ambarina se clavaba brevemente en mis ojos, hasta que empecé a dar tumbos, arrastrando a Rosa de Otoño conmigo.

Pero el suelo no se precipitó hacia nosotras; y tampoco aterricé estrepitosamente. Más bien posé la espalda con delicadeza sobre los matorrales húmedos, ni siquiera desmadejada. Rosa de Otoño ya estaba de pie, completamente ilesa. Con cautela, me incorporé sobre los codos y sentí que un intenso dolor me recorría el antebrazo, como si alguien me hubiera clavado un cuchillo en la muñeca.

Apoyándome sobre el otro brazo, me obligué a mirar. Tenía un corte profundo e irregular desde la mano hasta el codo, estaba cubierto de tierra y me escocía como si alguien me hubiese echado vinagre por todo el brazo.

Me puse en pie como pude y Rosa de Otoño me agarró de inmediato del codo sano y me alejó a tal velocidad que tropecé. Me habría caído sin remedio si ella no me hubiese estado sujetando, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que casi la estaba tirando al suelo. Se volvió y le gritó algo a Helios en su lengua y, cuando rodeamos la roca, eché un vistazo atrás.

Los vampiros no parecían estar afectados. Se habían agrupado junto al límite del bosque, sin ni siquiera mirar hacia nosotras. «Entonces ¿a qué viene tanta urgencia?» Siguió tirando de mí y no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que nos detuvimos cerca de la pila de abrigos.

—Haz presión en la parte interna del codo —me aconsejó, señalándome el brazo.

Lo hice y Rosa de Otoño comenzó a pasarme un dedo por todo el corte. Aquello hizo que me escociera aún más. Mientras murmuraba algo en voz bajísima, el cuenco que había formado con su mano se llenó de agua y me la derramó sobre el brazo. Hice un gesto de dolor cuando el agua fría fluyó por la herida, y aparté la mirada mientras abría y cerraba el puño en un intento por combatir el escozor.

—¿Has sido tú la que ha impedido que nos cayéramos? —pregunté, tratando de ignorar el hormigueo que me recorría los dedos.

—Sí —contestó cuando una punzada particularmente dolorosa me atravesó el brazo.

Mascullé un «gracias» con los dientes apretados y me pregunté en silencio cómo podía haber actuado con tanta rapidez... debía de estar cerca. «¿Habrá oído lo que ha dicho Darien?»

Por alguna razón, me preocupaba que supiera que Darien y yo éramos... bueno, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que éramos... y desde luego que no estaba segura de lo que éramos si él era la figura de la capa. Pero ¿cómo podía serlo? Estuvo en la misma habitación que aquella figura antes de que nos marcháramos a Londres. Pero la duda comenzaba a invadir mi mente. «¿Por qué iba a decir que él es la figura si no lo fuese? A fin de cuentas, el del vestíbulo de la entrada podría haber sido cualquiera.»

Pasó un minuto y el cosquilleo aumentó. Era como si me estuvieran lanzando contra el brazo una aguja tras otra... Pero no me importó, porque a medida que aumentaba aquella sensación sangraba menos.

«Más importante aún, ¿puedo perdonarlo?» Había matado a mucha gente durante sus merodeos nocturnos. A los canallas y a los asesinos los mataba en el nombre del reino, pero la imagen de la chica de las catacumbas, Sarah, se negaba a salir de mi cabeza. Y, sin embargo, conocía la respuesta a mi pregunta. No resultaba menos repugnante por ello, pero mi corazón ya lo había perdonado sin ni siquiera consultarle a mi parte racional.

«¿En qué me convierte eso? Lo que él le hizo a aquella chica fue mucho peor que lo que Malachite me hizo a mí. La mató.»

—Tienes sueños sobre un hombre con una capa, ¿verdad, Serena Tsukino? Y también una voz.

El sonido de sus palabras me sorprendió tanto que tiré de mi brazo para liberarlo. Cuando asumí lo que había dicho, di dos pasos atrás, hasta que me golpeé contra la roca.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sonrió. No fue una sonrisa tranquilizadora, sino algo más siniestro, una sonrisa cómplice, pero sus ojos la delataban: los tenía tan abiertos como los míos y llenos del mismo miedo. De pronto, avanzó, me rodeó y cogió la mano del brazo herido entre las suyas. Bajé la mirada, asombrada ante aquel contacto. Al hacerlo, atisbé mi brazo. No quedaba ni rastro de la herida. Tenía la piel impoluta, como si jamás me hubiera caído. De mala gana, volví a mirar a Rosa de Otoño.

—Por favor, dime que tienes una vaga idea.

Su rostro sosegado e impenetrable había desaparecido y, en su lugar, había una mezcla de emociones —miedo, desesperación y urgencia— que tomaba forma en sus ojos como platos y sus labios separados.

—¿De qué? —pregunté despacio.

Me soltó la mano y dio un paso atrás.

—Hace dieciocho años, nació la segunda hija de un prometedor parlamentario y su esposa en Chelsea, Londres. Aquella misma noche, un grupo de vampiros jóvenes había salido a cazar en Westminster. Entre ellos estaba Darien Chiba, que oyó por primera vez aquella noche una voz en su mente que lo fastidiaría durante los siguientes dieciocho años. —Se quedó callada y retrocedió otro paso. Yo no dije nada. No podía decir nada—. Casi desde el primer momento en que lo viste, comenzaste a oír una voz en tu mente. También empezaste a tener vívidas pesadillas.

—Para —supliqué. Apreté la espalda contra la roca como si albergara la esperanza de que me tragase.

—Tú eras aquella niña, Serena Tsukino, y Darien es tanto la figura de tus sueños como tu voz, del mismo modo que tú eres la suya.

Con la mirada baja, calibró mi reacción, al igual que había hecho con Darien el día anterior. Tras ella, veía que la luz avanzaba hacia nosotras a medida que el sol ganaba altura en el cielo y emergía por detrás de la roca.

—Estás mintiendo.

—No miento, Serena Tsukino.

Me agarré a las hendiduras de la roca. Lo de la figura de la capa podía creérmelo. «Pero ¿ser una voz en su mente sin saberlo? ¿Durante dieciocho años? ¿Toda mi vida?»

—Estás mintiendo porque yo lo sabría si fuera su voz.

Suspiró.

—Tu voz es subconsciente. No tienes conciencia de que tu mente está vinculada a la suya, del mismo modo en que él no es consciente de que la suya está vinculada a la tuya. Pero ojalá fuera mentira, Serena.

Su voz fue apagándose hasta convertirse en silencio, pero noté el pesar que la teñía al final. Sin embargo, aquella lástima tan sólo empapó mis emociones, que ya estaban hechas jirones y en vilo.

Oculté la cabeza entre las manos, derrotada.

—¿Por qué me estás contando esto?

—Porque no queda tiempo.

—¿No queda tiempo para qué?

Levanté la cabeza poco a poco para mirarla a los ojos, dorados y llenos de simpatía.

—Para elegir.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —resoplé. «Otra vez esa palabra: Elegir.»

Bajó la mirada al suelo y no la movió de allí ni un solo momento mientras hablaba, casi con culpabilidad:

—La primera Heroína es, en efecto, de sangre noble, Serena. Y tampoco está fuera del control de la corte de Athenea, aunque como Heroína prevalece incluso sobre el más grande de los reyes.

«Anoche no tenía por qué hacer la reverencia...»

«Estás descuidando tus modales, Rosa de Otoño. Recuerda que estás en presencia de la realeza.»

—Su abuela murió sola para que ella pudiera despertar a las nueve, pues aquello la convertía en la última sabia de su familia.

«Sola la primera inocente muere...»

—En resumen, Serena, es la última de los caídos.

Frente a mí no había una muchacha bañada por la luz del sol, sino una chica a la que acababa de conocer, cubierta con una capa y haciendo una reverencia con la más pequeña de las sonrisas en la oscuridad de la noche.

«Rosa de Otoño, de la casa de Todos los Veranos, su alteza.»

—Tú —susurré—. Tú eres la primera Heroína Oscura.

Asintió mirando al suelo. Durante un minuto no pude apartar la mirada de ella, antes de cerrar los ojos al darme cuenta de mi estupidez. Era tan obvio... Lo habíamos tenido delante de las narices todo aquel tiempo.

—Yo... ¿Por qué no has dicho nada antes? ¿Por qué has mentido?

—Porque... porque... —Comenzó a retorcerse las manos—. Porque tengo que condenar a otra al mismo camino que yo. Ahora. Aquí.

«Es mi deber asegurarme de que mueres antes de que llegues a consumar tu destino... No tendrás elección, Serena Tsukino. Así que no solloces, criatura, porque esta noche voy a salvarte.»

Cuando las palabras de Malachite retumbaron y después murieron, me invadió una especie de serena aceptación. Recosté la cabeza lentamente contra la roca y me pasé los dedos por el pelo.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí —dijo con suavidad.

«A dondequiera que vaya la segunda Heroína, allá irá la primera. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio quiere quedarse sola durante mucho tiempo con un destino así.»

—Pero la única persona que conozco que ha muerto es Sammy; eso no son dos inocentes —razoné en voz baja tratando de buscar errores en lo que sabía que estaba a punto de decirme.

—Tu hermano fue el primero. La reina Luna fue la segunda.

—Pero yo no soy vampira —le murmuré a la oscuridad que reinaba detrás de mis párpados cerrados.

—«Ni nacimiento, ni tiempo, ni elección tiene», Serena. La segunda Heroína nunca estuvo predestinada a nacer vampira. Pero debes convertirte para cumplir la Profecía y ser la segunda Heroína. Y pronto.

La escarcha se estaba derritiendo a toda prisa, y el sol comenzaba a ser una mancha débil tras unas nubes oscuras y amenazantes que sin duda traían lluvia. Las contemplé mientras me obligaba a mantener la calma.

—No quiero esto. No puedo ser parte de esto. No sé nada en absoluto sobre los seres oscuros, Rosa de Otoño. —Mi voz sonaba extrañamente serena en comparación con mi tempestad interna—. Hace cuatro meses ni siquiera sabía que todo este mundo existía. No me dejaré arrastrar hacia algo así.

—No tienes elección.

«No tienes elección. ¡Nunca la tuviste! Nadie elige su destino cuando se mezcla con los seres oscuros. ¡Nadie! ¡Despierta o muere soñando, Nena!»

Se apartó unos cuantos rizos de la frente y se volvió hasta darme la espalda.

—Si eliges ignorar la Profecía, Serena, tus dos mundos se destruirán mutuamente y se llevarán la mayor parte de esta dimensión con ellos. —Sacudió la cabeza como para aclararse las ideas—. El pecado de tu padre está saliendo a la luz, y si tú no lo traicionas, tal y como dice la Profecía, y juras lealtad a los vampiros, tu familia morirá a manos del hombre que quieres.

«Lo perseguiré y primero mataré a su amor... me beberé toda la sangre de sus hijos... violaré a sus hijas. Haré que ese demonio sin corazón sufra.»

La caja negra de mi mente se agitó y su lacre comenzó a agrietarse por los lados.

—No tengo elección... —susurré, y noté que las piernas empezaban a fallarme.

—Si... si pudiera darte tiempo, Serena, lo haría. Pero no puedo, y lo siento...

Cuando habló, miró hacia más allá de mí, de la roca y de los árboles de Varnley. Miró a lo lejos, hacia un punto naranja y tembloroso en una ladera muy distante. Apareció otro a su izquierda, más grande, más cerca.

—Están encendiendo las almenaras —murmuró, y dio unos cuantos pasos inseguros alrededor de la roca. Seguía con la mirada clavada en aquellos puntos de fuego, como si estuviese completamente fascinada—. Tengo que irme. Saben que estoy aquí.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos antes de que su expresión se suavizara y volviese de nuevo a mi lado para cogerme de la mano con una fuerza antinatural.

—No les digas lo que eres hasta que yo te avise. Pero sólo puedo conseguirte unas cuantas horas de normalidad, nada más que eso.

—¿Unas cuantas horas de normalidad para hacer qué?

Echó un vistazo hacia atrás sobre su hombro, inquieta, y luego se dio la vuelta de nuevo y me cogió ambas manos.

—Para seguir a tu corazón.

«—¿Y si fuese alguien a quien conocieras?

»—Pues entonces que el destino se apiade de su corazón.»

Sin más, Rosa de Otoño se volvió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los árboles con la mirada clavada en Helios. Darien la siguió de cerca, observando primero a uno de los sabios y luego al otro, hasta que se dio la vuelta y miró por encima de las copas de los árboles hacia donde una tercera almenara había empezado a arder.

«¿Y Rosa de Otoño me va a dejar sola con esto?»

Cuando llegó cerca del grupo, la joven se echó la capa sobre los hombros y yo fui a coger mi abrigo. Algo se cayó del bolsillo interior y, al mirarlo, me di cuenta de que era la revista que ella me había dado la noche anterior. La contemplé durante un instante, la cogí del suelo y volví a meterla en el bolsillo.

Helios salió al encuentro de Rosa de Otoño y ambos intercambiaron unas palabras antes de que el príncipe sabiano se volviera hacia la mirada de protesta de Darien y le hiciese un gesto de despedida con la mano. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, Rosa de Otoño hizo una reverencia —su última reverencia— y, tras ponerse las capuchas, ambos desaparecieron entre un remolino de telas negras.

Nadie habló. Todas las caras expresaban lo mismo mientras se miraban entre sí. Una incredulidad total... Yo también compartía aquel sentimiento, pero por una razón totalmente distinta.

«¿Heroína Oscura?» Pero no tuve tiempo de regodearme en la duda. La adrenalina ya estaba haciendo efecto y sentí una extraña especie de determinación. «No voy a permitir que el destino destruya a nadie que me importe.»

Darien observaba alternativamente las almenaras y el punto en el que acababan de desaparecer los dos sabianos. Tras sus iris, que se estaban tornando blancos a marchas forzadas, podía ver su mente tratando de aclarar las cosas. Sus labios no paraban de articular la palabra «almenaras» una y otra vez; parecía buscar respuestas entre los escasos matorrales. Al cabo de un minuto, su expresión se tornó perfectamente plácida. Estaba alcanzando la comprensión, y casi me dolió ver que se pasaba la mano por el pelo y se aferraba a unos cuantos mechones antes de darse la vuelta y articular la palabra «almenaras» una última vez.

—Estaba justo aquí —dijo Darien con la voz ahogada y cargada de incredulidad—. Nos han engañado. Y el consejo ya lo sabrá a estas alturas. Pero ¿por qué iba a venir ahora?

—Por la segunda Heroína —contestó Alex. Las palabras le salieron entrecortadas e impacientes.

Le lanzó una mirada furibunda al otro y frunció el entrecejo cuando, para mi sorpresa, la desvió hacia mí—. Tiene un deber, Darien, al igual que tú.

Darien no pareció prestarle atención, porque le hizo un gesto a Alex para que lo siguiera y les ordenó a los demás que regresaran a la mansión. Luego me miró a mí.

—Zafiro, ve con Serena. A ti no te retrasará tanto. Y cuida de ella.

Estaba a punto de protestar y decir que no necesitaba que me cuidaran, pero Zafiro se me adelantó.

—¿Ya volvemos? Pero ¡si el sol apenas ha salido! ¿Qué prisa hay? Tampoco es que podamos hacer nada. Nuestro padre se encargará de todo.

Darien suspiró, con los ojos de un blanco turbio, un tono peor que el rojo o el negro, pues les arrebataba toda su humanidad.

—No eres lo bastante mayor para recordar la última vez que se encendieron las almenaras, Zafiro. Y eso es porque sólo se encienden cuando las cosas se ponen muy mal. Son una llamada a la corte.

Dentro de sólo unas horas, todo el reino acudirá en masa a Varnley y esperará obtener respuestas sobre la Profecía. Respuestas que no tenemos.

Zafiro se fijó en las llamas de color naranja que titilaban en el horizonte, cerró la boca y asintió sumisamente.

Darien, por su lado, la abrió como si fuera a decirme algo y el corazón se me encogió, en parte a causa del miedo y en parte a causa de la anticipación. Pero volvió a cerrarla y centró su atención de nuevo en Zafiro.

—Cuídala —repitió.

Y con aquellas palabras, Alex y él se internaron a toda prisa en el bosque.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. Podría haberme quedado allí durante horas con la mirada clavada en el punto por el que se habían marchado, intentando encajar a la desesperada las piezas del rompecabezas de todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos quince minutos, pero aquello no era una opción. Los demás se estaban dispersando y Zafiro me miró mientras se ajustaba al hombro la correa de la funda de la guitarra de Alex.

—¿Te importa si corremos? Está a sólo un kilómetro y medio colina abajo, y tengo la sensación de que no queremos perdernos esto.

Me encogí de hombros y me abroché el abrigo. Sentí que la revista, en el bolsillo interior, se me clavaba en el costado. Zafiro dio unos cuantos pasos y empezó a trotar para ir acelerando a medida que zigzagueábamos entre los árboles. De repente se me ocurrió que era muy probable que me arrepintiera de aquello a medio camino, pero no tenía ni tiempo ni capacidad para preocuparme por ello. Mi cerebro funcionaba a toda máquina. Era una Heroína Oscura y, por mucho que quisiera no creérmelo, sabía que había demasiado en juego para ignorarlo sin más.

«Horas.» Tenía horas. Ni siquiera sabía lo que tenía que hacer con ellas. Estaba completamente a merced del sabio y de Rosa de Otoño. No sabía nada de aquel mundo, de sus dimensiones, de la política vampírica. «Lo único que sé es que no puedo permitir que mis mundos se destruyan mutuamente.»

Además, en cuestión de horas todos los vampiros llegarían a Varnley, a medida que fueran ardiendo las almenaras, se propagaran las noticias sobre la primera Heroína y todos comenzasen a pensar en la segunda.

«En mí.»

Las gotas de sudor me surcaban el rostro cuando salimos de entre los árboles, despojados de la vibrante cubierta que los había envuelto unos meses antes. Aquellas hojas que una vez habían sido exuberantes, que habían tenido vida, estaban ahora tan privadas de ella como los habitantes a los que rodeaban. Las habían barrido y estaban amontonadas de cualquier manera, fuera de la vista de la entrada, como si nunca hubieran proporcionado color y placer.

Pero más allá de ellos podía verse una escena más curiosa. A lo largo del camino de entrada había docenas de sirvientes. Sus cuidados uniformes parecían estar fuera de lugar entre la hojarasca de los jardines. Incluso los disciplinados mayordomos se encontraban entre ellos, y sus impolutos guantes blancos contrastaban sobremanera con su piel, que bajo el sol de la mañana se había puesto roja. Zafiro serpenteó entre ellos intentando hacer que volvieran a entrar, pero como mucho se ganó unas cuantas venias. Todos miraban por encima de las copas de los árboles, y varios hablaban animadamente en pequeños grupos. Cuando me acerqué, capté unas cuantas palabras del grupo más cercano:

—Encontraron a la primera Heroína... Varnley... de vuelta a Athenea.

De pronto, uno de ellos me sorprendió mirándolos y les hizo un gesto a sus dos amigos, que se callaron inmediatamente. Me di cuenta de que uno de ellos era Ami. Se puso recta, cuadró los hombros y me miró desafiante. Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, continué avanzando para unirme a Zafiro.—Están observando las almenaras —me explicó—. No quieren entrar en razón, vamos. —Dejó a los sirvientes atrás y entró por las puertas dobles, que estaban abiertas. Dejó la guitarra de Alex junto a la escalera y se volvió hacia mí—. Voy a intentar encontrar a alguien que sepa qué demonios está pasando. Será mejor que te quedes en tu habitación.

Asentí, sin ninguna intención de seguir su consejo: en cuanto desapareció por el pasillo, me lancé hacia la escalera y subí los escalones de dos en dos para llegar cuanto antes a la habitación de Darien. Estaba vacía. Se me encogió el corazón.

Di unos cuantos pasos titubeantes hacia el interior. La puerta se cerró de golpe a mi espalda y di un respingo, siempre me ponía nerviosa en aquella habitación bajo la mirada de los ojos realistas y penetrantes del rey y la reina, inmortalizados en aquel óleo sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Me estremecí. No era una habitación acogedora: si la madera pudiera estar maldita, los paneles que adornaban aquellas paredes estarían condenados.

La mayor parte de los muebles, salvo la cama, seguían cubiertos con sábanas, y aquello tan sólo incrementaba el ambiente tenebroso y desangelado de la habitación. También había corriente: las puertas acristaladas del balcón estaban abiertas de par en par, así que las gasas oscuras se movían agitadas por la brisa y el sol de media mañana se filtraba a través de ellas. Unos cuantos rayos destemplados cayeron sobre el suelo como si fueran hendiduras de luz cuando estiré la mano y agarré la tela. Abrí las cortinas y me asomé al umbral. Y se me encogió el corazón por segunda vez en un minuto. Darien tampoco estaba allí.

Volví a entrar. Una tras otra, las preguntas descendían dando tumbos desde mi cabeza hasta mi pecho, donde el miedo no paraba de aumentar. «No soy más que una humana, ¿qué demonios puedo hacer?» De aquel miedo brotaba el resentimiento. «¿Por qué me ha abandonado Rosa de Otoño? ¿No lo entiende? No tengo a nadie. A nadie excepto a Darien; ¿y dónde coño está cuando lo necesito?»

«Justo aquí», dijo una voz.

Me di la vuelta con tanta rapidez que me tropecé y tuve que agarrarme a las gasas para evitar caerme.

«Eso suena exactamente igual que...»

«Qué equilibrio, Nena», dijo la misma voz... ¡Mi voz!

—Oh, Dios —murmuré.

«Has preguntado dónde estaba», contestó la voz..., o él.

«¿Así que ahora te llamas Darien?», pregunté con cautela en mi mente.

Se echó a reír.

«Nena, soy Darien. Siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré. —Se quedó callado y se corrigió a sí mismo—: En realidad, soy una versión diluida de su personalidad encarnada en tu subconsciente desde tu nacimiento, pero no compliquemos las cosas.»

—¿Lo has sabido durante todo este tiempo? —le espeté cuando me di cuenta de que estaba manteniendo una conversación con mi propia mente... una mente que contenía toda la impertinencia de Darien.

«Fantástico.»

«En realidad no —respondió—. Sigo siendo tu mente y sólo puedo descubrir las cosas cuando lo haces tú.»

—Vale, Darien diluido, ¿te importaría callarte? —le pregunté a la habitación vacía mientras me desplomaba sobre la cama vacía y caía de espaldas encima de las sábanas.

Los pies me colgaban por el borde y comencé a balancearlos, de manera que golpeaba el colchón con los talones una y otra vez. Recordé la última vez que había estado allí tumbada, completamente desnuda entre los brazos de Darien. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

Recuperé la seriedad de inmediato. No podía olvidarme con tanta facilidad de lo que me habían revelado, y si no se lo contaba a alguien pronto estaba segura de que el pánico comenzaría a dominarme.

«Pero ¿de qué vale dejarse arrastrar por el pánico?»

Me quité las zapatillas y los calcetines, y agradecí la brisa fresca que entraba por las puertas abiertas del balcón. Ladeé la cabeza y empecé a plantearme ir a buscar a Darien, pero de repente me llamó la atención un triángulo de algo blanco que había debajo de la almohada y que destacaba sobre el negro de las mantas.

Me estiré sobre la cama y lo cogí entre el índice y el pulgar. Tiré y aparté la almohada. Se trataba de una bola de papel casi amarillo. En las partes más arrugadas podían leerse palabras al revés, escritas con una caligrafía elegante. Atónita, la extendí sobre la cama.

Entonces, se hizo evidente que en realidad eran dos hojas de papel y que ambas estaban escritas con una caligrafía idéntica, que llevaban una firma y un escudo de armas idénticos en la parte baja. Cogí la más cercana; la letra era difícil de descifrar porque el papel estaba muy deteriorado, pero cuando conseguí leer las primeras palabras, casi se me cae de la sorpresa.

_Queridísima Kakyuu:_

Claro está, además de llevar el escudo de armas de la familia real, estaba firmada como «Reina Luna». Me tragué un incómodo nudo que se me había formado en la garganta y dejé la última carta de la reina sobre la cama. Allí estaba. Por tercera vez.

Cogí la otra hoja de papel. También la habían doblado y desdoblado, pero no estaba tan desgastada: el papel era más grueso y tenía un ligero aroma almizclado, como si hubiera estado guardada durante mucho tiempo. De un extremo del papel colgaba un lacre de cera rasgado, y la página mostraba dos pliegues definidos por donde la habían doblado con bastante precisión.

Le di la vuelta y vi que estaba escrita por los dos lados, aunque mucho más en el segundo. La caligrafía era indudablemente la misma que la de la otra carta. Comencé por la cara con menos letras y me fijé en la fecha: había sido escrita justo el mismo día que la otra carta.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando me di cuenta de a quién iba dirigida: a Darien. Me senté recta y cogí el papel con ambas manos.

_Mi querido y amado hijo Darien:_

_Un aviso, dulce niño: me voy a Rumanía dentro de una semana, y no me marcharé sin confiarte lo que sé. Pero te aconsejaría que no lo leas hasta que debas hacerlo: si estás en paz, hijo mío, no vuelvas la página. Sé que eres lo bastante sensato y recto para hacer caso de mis palabras._

Tuve otro escalofrío y me pregunté si debía darle la vuelta a la página. Pero Darien lo había hecho, era evidente, y no pude desembarazarme del anhelo de saber qué lo había llevado a no respetar el deseo de su madre.

«Venga, hazlo», me espoleó mi voz con impaciencia, así que le di la vuelta a la página y comencé

a leer de nuevo:

_Asumiré, Darien, que si estás en posesión de esta carta es porque he desaparecido de este mundo y ya no puedo transmitirte mis conocimientos con un abrazo de madre... algo que lamento profundamente. Son mis propios errores los que me han llevado a escribirte esta carta, pues debería haber sido sincera contigo desde el principio. Pero no podía destrozar tu felicidad, hijo mío, y primero te pido perdón por mi debilidad._

_En segundo lugar, te pido que no te enfades con tu padre, como sin duda lo harás. Sé que lo que te dirá no tendrá sentido y que podría parecer otro de sus caprichos, pero debes entender que lo que hace es por tu propio bien. Debes comprender que yo lo aleccioné para que actuara de ese modo, así como para que te empujara a leer esta carta cuando se hiciera evidente que tenías que hacerlo. Cómo lo haga será su elección, pero no te enfades con él. Es tu padre y lo hace todo por amor._

_Antes de explicarte lo que podría justificar esas palabras, te diré que puedes confiar en Yaten y en Molly como confidentes para lo que te contaré a continuación. Por supuesto, tu padre también lo sabe. A petición mía mantienen una vigilancia callada, pero los tres escucharán tus preguntas de buen grado._

_Para apreciar de verdad lo que tengo que decirte, debo retrotraerte a muchos milenios antes de que tú o cualquiera de tus hermanos hubieseis nacido. Durante un verano particularmente caluroso en Rumanía, tu padre y yo viajamos en visita de Estado a Athenea, donde nos recibieron el por aquel entonces joven rey Ll'iriad Alya Athenea y su esposa, embarazada de su primer hijo._

_La corte de Athenea era un lugar vibrante, lleno de los más celebrados filósofos, académicos y astrólogos; era el centro de todo lo que se consideraba revolucionario dentro de las nueve dimensiones. Uno de aquellos afamados pensadores era un tal Nab'ial Contanal, cuyo prestigio iba en aumento tras hacerse merecedor del mecenazgo real por la Profecía de las Heroínas que tan conocida te resultará. Cuando nos presentaron, me sentí inmediatamente asombrada por su fervor en la creencia de que se les debería otorgar el mismo estatus al hombre y a la mujer —algo que muy pocos habíamos contemplado en aquella época— y me descubrí escuchando con gran atención sus charlas durante las muchas cenas y bailes que compartimos._

_Como ya te he comentado antes, el verano estaba siendo extrañamente caluroso y una tarde, mientras paseaba sola, confieso que la humedad me debilitó. Contanal, que pasaba por allí y descubrió mis apuros, se ofreció para dejarme descansar en su cercana morada, que estaba a la sombra y de espaldas al sol del mediodía. Aunque era inapropiado, acepté su oferta... aún hoy, sigo sin saber por qué._

_Fue allí, medio mareada, donde presencié un discurso de lo más extraordinario. Contanal, sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro entre sus atestadas estanterías, comenzó a contarme muy agitadamente que sus visiones sobre las Heroínas no habían terminado con sus doce estrofas anteriores. Había comenzado un segundo trabajo a partir de la segunda Heroína, cuyo corazón era el que más lo fascinaba._

_Por primera vez desde que Rosa de Otoño y yo habíamos hablado en Varn's Point, un sentimiento de verdadera intranquilidad se apoderó de mí. Aquello era real. Yo era una de las Heroínas sobre las que aquel profeta, Contanal, había escrito hacía miles de años._

_Comenzó a detallarme, con lo que años después descubriría que era una exactitud sorprendente, acontecimientos que yo no podría haber previsto o imaginado en aquella época. Me contó que tendría seis hijos —cuatro niños, dos niñas— antes de pasar a decirme los nombres que tu abuelo os pondría y vuestras fechas de nacimiento exactas. Pero en seguida se hizo obvio que sólo estaba preocupado por el cuarto hijo, un niño... tú._

_No soy ajena al poder del destino, pero lo que me explicó a continuación era casi inimaginable. Tampoco pretendo comprender las costumbres de los sabios, ni cómo emplean la magia que corre por sus venas, pero su percepción era antinatural. En realidad, pensé que sus ideas eran retorcidas, pero en el fondo sabía que eran verdad._

_Describió que durante la existencia de mi cuarto hijo, una chica entraría en su vida, una chica distinguida, o quizá maldita, con el título de segunda Heroína. La vida de esa chica quedaría irreversiblemente ligada a la del reino y a la del cuarto hijo, heredero al trono. A ti, Darien. Me explicó que la resistencia resultaría inútil, pues el estatus de la joven os haría estar en continuo contacto. En pocas palabras, la segunda Heroína y tú estáis unidos por el destino._

Se me cayó el papel al suelo. Me agaché para recogerlo y lo agarré con fuerza. «Es por eso.»

Aquello lo explicaba todo: por qué el rey no permitía que Darien y yo nos tocáramos; por qué le hablaba de responsabilidad: Darien tenía un deber para con la Heroína de su reino; por qué Darien se había retraído tanto desde que había vuelto de Rumanía: el rey debía de haberle pedido que leyese aquella carta. Y también mi voz y mis sueños... Darien de nuevo.

«Está unido a mí por el destino.» Pero él aún no sabía que la segunda Heroína era yo.

Una extraña mezcla de emociones se apoderó de mí, y no supe si sentirme exultante o asqueada.

No tenía elección, «una vez más», y la idea de estar ligada a alguien que apenas conocía y al que había odiado hasta hacía unas cuantas semanas era inquietante.

«Aun así...»

De manera compulsiva, continué leyendo:

_No te parecerá justo. Parecerá una gran injusticia. Puede que no ames a esa chica o que ni siquiera la conozcas, pero debes aceptar tu destino, por el bien del reino y de su corazón, te ame o no. Te necesitará. Convertirse en Heroína será un trance solitario, y necesitará alguien en quien confiar. Es tu deber, tu responsabilidad. Lo necesitaría. Ya lo necesitaba._

_Pero no todo está completamente perdido, dulce niño. Dos personas que se ven obligadas a estar juntas suelen aprender a amarse, con el tiempo, y ella poseerá muchas de las cualidades que tú admiras —si no las tuviera, no sería una Heroína—. En cierto sentido, podría ser una bendición para ti: si eliges casarte con ella y convertirla en tu reina, poseerás una posición política extraordinariamente fuerte. Elijas lo que elijas, esa chica permanecerá en tu vida. Pero debes sacarle partido a la situación. Recuerda tu deber para con ella y todo irá bien._

_Contanal murió antes de llegar a hacer pública su segunda Profecía sobre las Heroínas y en Athenea quemaron sus papeles, o los escondieron muy bien. Muchos dicen que lo mató Extermino para asegurarse de que la Profecía nunca se completaba del todo; un rumor que yo me inclino a creer: Contanal no era un anciano y los sabios rara vez enferman. Por lo tanto, lo que percibió sobre las Heroínas (aparte de la Profecía principal) hace tiempo que se olvidó, salvo por lo que ha pasado de boca en boca. _

_Por ese motivo, no sé si estás sólo en este trance; ni siquiera los profetas más sabios saben nada que se acerque a lo que podría llamarse la verdad completa sobre la Profecía de Contanal. Así que nunca lo sabremos, hasta que llegue el tiempo de la Heroína._

_He llegado a la conclusión de que no viviré para ver ese tiempo. Si fuera a vivir más, la lógica diría que sería bendecida con un séptimo hijo, y como se acerca el peligro en forma de visita al clan de los Black Moon, he tomado la decisión de escribir esta carta. Pero tú sí verás esa época, Darien. Así que no sufras por mí o por el pasado, por las amistades perdidas y los tiempos cambiados, porque todo eso debe ser sacrificado para crear un futuro mejor._

_El destino se mueve de maneras extrañas, pero debes saber que el final es sólo realmente el final cuando todo está bien. Eres un buen hijo, Darien, un gran hombre, y serás el más grande de los reyes. No temas el futuro._

_Te quiero, dulce niño. En la vida y en la muerte._

_Tu madre,_

_S. A. REINA LUNA_

Dejé caer la carta sobre mi regazo. La reina sabía que se dirigía a la muerte. Lo supo siempre. Cuando le escribió aquella carta a Kalyuu, sabía que nunca leería la respuesta de su amiga. Sabía que nunca descubriría cómo estaba John, y que nunca encargaría un retrato de toda la familia. «¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera sentado a escribirle aquella carta a Darien? ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho adiós?» Era impensable.

Me invadió una nueva oleada de respeto hacia el valor de aquella mujer, y estudié el cuadro de encima de la chimenea. La reina estaba sentada, serena, con su marido a su espalda. Una sonrisa pequeña, digna, le curvaba las comisuras de los labios. Tenía una mirada perturbadora clavada en el punto en el que debía de estar el pintor, donde ahora estaba la cama. Tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo, entre los pliegues de su vestido verde jade, y en torno a su cuello descansaba el medallón que ahora era mío.

Me pasé las manos por el cuello hasta que di con la cadena. Con cuidado, me lo saqué de debajo de la camiseta y lo dejé reposar sobre la palma de mi mano.

—Sabías que ibas a morir en Rumanía, ¿verdad? —susurré. Desvié la mirada del medallón real al inmortalizado en el cuadro—. Por eso le diste a Darien el medallón la semana antes de marcharte a Rumanía. Sabías que me lo daría a mí, a la segunda Heroína.

Cogí la otra carta, la dirigida a Kakyuu, y me dispuse a buscar una frase concreta. La encontré cerca del final:

_no quiero que mi hijo y heredero se ponga en peligro..._

—Y por eso no permitiste que Darien te acompañara. Nunca tuviste intención de que esta carta se enviara. La escribiste para que nadie pudiese sospechar que algo iba mal, ¿no es así? Para que nadie pensara que sabías que no volverías de Rumanía.

Aquella revelación hizo que mi mente se acelerara y volví a fijarme en la figura inmóvil de la reina, como si esperase que me dijera que tenía razón. Pero, por supuesto, no lo hizo. No era más que un óleo.

Otro pensamiento me impactó mientras apretaba el medallón contra mi pecho: habían abierto y leído la carta, pero ¿hacía cuánto tiempo? Parecía bastante leída. «¿Cuánto tiempo hace que Darien sabe que está unido a alguien y cuándo planeaba decírmelo?» Mis sentimientos no habían sido precisamente un secreto para él durante los últimos días. «¿Iba a dejar que yo lo descubriese sin más, que sufriera de esa forma?» Una llamarada de ira me recorrió de arriba abajo.

«¿Cuánto tiempo habría permitido que continuara así?»

«¿De qué te quejas? Lo quieres y estáis unidos por el destino. ¿No es algo bueno?», preguntó mi voz.

«Tú no lo entenderías.»

«Os llevará un tiempo acostumbraros a estar unidos, eso es todo», pretendió tranquilizarme mi voz, como si fuera tan sencillo.

De pronto, oí un ruido procedente del balcón y, sobresaltada, me levanté. Vi que una sombra se movía detrás de las gasas y volví a meter las dos cartas a toda prisa debajo de la almohada. Miré de nuevo el cuadro.

«Puede que algún día encuentres algo por lo que merezca la pena vivir una eternidad.»

Me fijé en el medallón que descansaba sobre el cuello de mi camiseta. Me gustara o no, Darien iba a tener que merecerlo. Aparté las gasas. Me puse en equilibrio sobre el umbral y me agarré con ambas manos al marco de la puerta.

—¿Quién era la figura de la capa que había en el vestíbulo de la entrada antes de que nos marcháramos a Londres?

Allí, apoyado contra la barandilla de piedra del balcón, estaba Darien. Debajo de él, un gran número de figuras continuaban avanzando por los terrenos en dirección a la casa, con las cabezas agachadas para ocultarlas del sol.

Suspiró:

—Valerian Crimson...

Me apoyé contra la pared, con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda. Tenía sentido que fuera Valerian Crimson con quien nos habíamos cruzado aquel día. No creía que ninguna otra familia de vampiros pudiera poseer unos ojos tan demoníacos cuando deseaban sangre. Había sido una idiota al suponer que la figura del vestíbulo de la entrada era la misma que la de mis sueños.

Recosté la cabeza contra la pared y me dejé empapar por la calidez del sol, que debía de estar quemando la piel desnuda de las manos y la cara de Darien.

«Hay mucho que decir, pero ninguna forma de hacerlo.»

—Los sueños desaparecerán cuando te conviertas en vampira —dijo Darien en voz baja y sin desviar su atención de los jardines—. Nunca dormirás tan profundamente como para tenerlos.

No podía decir que estuviera decepcionada. No quería ver más de aquel lado oscuro de Darien que los sueños situaban en la primera línea de mi mente.

Me uní a él junto a la barandilla. A nuestros pies, las figuras, sobre todo hombres, subían los escalones hacia las enormes puertas de mármol. Llegaban por parejas y en grupos pequeños, vestidos con los colores de sus familias. De vez en cuando, un coche con aspecto de ser caro y los cristales tintados avanzaba por el camino de entrada, y los mayordomos y aparcacoches se apresuraban a abrir las portezuelas.

Desde allí podía ver hacia dónde se dirigía la mirada de Darien. Hacia el oeste se distinguían dos de las almenaras, temblorosas en el horizonte como estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Pero mucho más siniestras. «Una llamada a la corte.» En pocos días todo el consejo y toda la corte estarían allí, en Varnley.

Pero yo no tenía días. Tenía horas.

«Dile que eres una Heroína —me instó mi voz—. Díselo ahora.»

—Entonces ¿me perdonas? —preguntó Darien con una ligera sonrisa.

Sacudí un poco la cabeza y volví a la realidad. Apoyé los codos sobre la barandilla de piedra y luego descansé la barbilla sobre las manos.

—La verdad es que no.

Del fondo de su pecho brotó un murmullo que no sonó a sorpresa. Por primera vez me fijé en que se había cambiado y llevaba una camisa formal y unos pantalones de vestir. Al fin y al cabo, llegaba la corte.

«¡Díselo, Nena!»

«No, antes tengo que arreglar todo lo demás.»

«Pues bajo tu responsabilidad queda.»

—Esa chica de las catacumbas, Sarah... No la mataste para alimentarte, la mataste por diversión. Eso está mal, Darien.

Me miró y me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos tan oscuros y penetrantes como la primera vez que lo había visto.

—Lo sé —contestó.

—Y entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—No lo sé... Estaba cabreado.

Se aferró con más fuerza a la barandilla, pero luego levantó la mano y se la llevó a la cabeza para pasársela por el pelo. No quería ofrecer más explicaciones.

—No puedes matar a la gente porque estés cabreado.

Se derrumbó y golpeó la piedra con la palma de la mano. Tuve la sensación de que estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar, pero se dio cuenta de que por debajo pasaba otra figura y bajó la voz:

—¡Ya lo pillo! ¿Vale, Nena? No tienes que sermonearme.

Me erguí y me crucé de brazos.

—No creo que lo pilles, Darien.

Me escudriñó con los ojos entornados, con la boca entreabierta sólo lo justo para que pudiese distinguir los dos dientes afilados que eran sus colmillos. Suspiró y se volvió hacia la barandilla.

Apoyó la cabeza entre las manos.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Nena? No puedo convertirme en humano por ti. No puedo dejar de desear la sangre. No puedo dejar de matar. Así que, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¡Dímelo!

Me examinó el rostro en busca de respuestas, con una expresión a medio camino entre la desesperación y la exasperación. Aparté la mirada, incapaz de sostener la suya.

—Podrías empezar por ser sincero.

«Tú tampoco lo estás siendo. Así que, ¿y qué, si no iba a decirte que ya estaba unido a alguien? Díselo. Díselo ya, Nena.»

—¿Sabes qué, Darien? Eres un egoísta y un egocéntrico, y te crees que nadie puede sufrir como tú. Pero, en serio, ¡mira todo lo que tienes a tu alrededor! ¡Es increíble!

Hice un gesto en torno a los jardines, pero él no miró.

Más bien me miró con una expresión peculiar, casi idéntica a la que tenía cuando estaba atrapada entre los brazos del rey en el baile de Ad Infinítum: el rostro de un hombre que luchaba y perdía.

Permaneció así durante un instante, de modo que cerré la boca y me olvidé de mi siguiente sarta de insultos. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y contemplé los jardines con los ojos muy abiertos, y me descubrí cayendo de nuevo en las burlas que brotaban regularmente de mis labios durante las primeras semanas.

—Eres un príncipe arrogante y estúpido, y un gilipollas engreído con un problema serio de egocentrismo, y deberías ir y meterte…

Mi frase terminó con un grito agudo cuando me puso una mano helada en el hombro y me obligó a darme la vuelta.

—Que le den al destino —gruñó.

Y sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos.

Que me tocara me sorprendió tanto que durante un instante me quedé paralizada mientras él me succionaba con delicadeza el labio inferior. Pero después me encontré rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y devolviéndole el beso con fervor. Sentí que esbozaba su típica sonrisa bajo mis labios antes de apartarse. Me puse de puntillas tratando de alcanzar sus labios, pero él me detuvo.

—Entonces ¿has echado de menos que te tocara, Nena?

Me recorrió la mandíbula con el pulgar y bajó por el cuello hasta encontrar mi vena palpitante, que latía a una velocidad mucho mayor que hacía un minuto.

—Tienes problemas de egocentrismo... —murmuré.

Le oí reír antes de que volviera a atraerme hacia sí, me levantara la barbilla y me diera un beso breve en la comisura de los labios. Lo seguí. Al fin me permitió devorarle los labios con ansia mientras su lengua suplicaba introducirse en mi boca. No dudé en darle paso. Yo también le recorrí la boca con mi lengua y la deslicé por las puntas de sus colmillos.

Noté el sabor de la sangre y mi corazón se aceleró. Darien debió de percatarse, porque se echó a reír y me presionó con delicadeza el labio con los incisivos mientras sus manos descendían por mi espalda. Sin ningún esfuerzo, me cogió y me colocó sobre la barandilla como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana..., una muñeca que admiró cuando dio un paso atrás.

Me recorrió el cuerpo con una mirada tan intensa que casi sentí cómo se me caía la piel a tiras a causa del calor abrasador. Era vagamente consciente de que detrás de mí había una caída de unos cuatro metros y medio. Volvió a aproximarse y entrelazó mis manos con las suyas a su espalda. Apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro, apenas rozándole el cuello con los labios. El medallón de la reina —mi medallón— quedó atrapado entre su pecho y el mío.

—Tu padre va a matarnos —dije entre risas.

Pero él se encogió de hombros.

—Tendrá que asumirlo. —Suspiró y enredó los dedos en mi ya más que enmarañado cabello—. Serena, no me dejes jamás. Pase lo que pase, por muy mal que se pongan las cosas, no te marches nunca. Por favor.

Me aparté para analizar su rostro. Ya sabía a qué se refería.

—Drien, tengo que decirte algo.

Frunció el entrecejo un momento, pero luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No, eso puede esperar. Ahora disfruta. —Abrí la boca para protestar, pero me puso un dedo en los labios—. Ponme las piernas alrededor de la cintura... —me susurró al oído.

Lo hizo y, con un grito amortiguado por mi parte, me cogió en brazos. Entró en las sombras de su habitación y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de regresar a mi boca con una urgencia que antes no había estado allí.

Yo también la sentía, pero cuando su lengua se abrió camino entre mis labios, me escabullí de su ataque. Aunque en seguida me agarró de la mano e intentó tirar de mí hacia la cama, me mantuve inmóvil, con la mirada clavada en la puerta abierta.

Allí estaba el rey, con los iris e incluso el blanco de los ojos completamente consumidos por la ira. Me miraba con una voluntad inquebrantable, y un gruñido grave escapaba de su boca. A su lado había un vampiro que identifiqué como Alan y otro al que no conocía. Los ojos de ambos vacilaban entre el negro y el rojo.

Darien me colocó a su lado y me abrazó con fuerza, pero yo apenas lo noté. No podía apartar la mirada de los ojos del rey y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

—Otra vez no —gruñó Darien—. ¡Olvídate de mi deber! ¡Es mi elección tocarla o no!

Pero el rey no lo oyó, o tal vez no le importase, porque no le contestó. Le hizo un gesto al vampiro que yo no conocía, que dio un paso al frente.

—Llévatela afuera —ordenó con voz monótona.

Darien se puso de inmediato delante de mí y yo comencé a retroceder.

—Pero ¿qué cojones haces?

Sin embargo, rápido como un rayo, Alan lo agarró y le retorció los brazos a la espalda de una forma que parecía bastante dolorosa. Darien era más fuerte y en seguida se liberó dándole un codazo en el pecho.

Yo seguí caminando hacia atrás, con los brazos tanteando el aire que había a mi espalda hasta que di con algo sólido. El otro vampiro esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia y comenzó a recorrer la distancia que nos separaba. Pero se oyó un quejido repentino y el vampiro miró a Alan, que estaba empotrado contra la pared, con la mano de Darien alrededor del cuello.

Vi la oportunidad y comencé a deslizarme por la pared en dirección a las puertas acristaladas, que seguían abiertas. Las rugosidades de los paneles de la pared se me enganchaban a la camiseta como si fueran garras y, pese a que sabía que estaba corriendo, mis pies no parecían moverse.

Incluso cuando el vampiro se lanzó hacia mí, tuve tiempo de vislumbrar el cuadro de la reina y su marido. Los ojos de Luna estaban tan muertos y apagados como los del rey vivo que tenía delante. Atisbé el medallón que le colgaba del cuello y me llevé la mano al que descansaba sobre mi pecho.

Cerré los ojos y me preparé.

«Horas.»

El peso del vampiro me golpeó y solté un alarido, pero no percibí sonido alguno. Lo intenté, pero no conseguí moverme mientras todo su cuerpo me empujaba contra la pared y el aliento se me quedaba atrapado en la garganta. Cuando abrí los ojos, no veía nada más que manchas, pero poco a poco fui enfocando la mirada de nuevo y distinguí que los labios del rey se movían sin omitir ningún sonido mientras miraba en dirección a su hijo, que se apartó de Alan para contemplarme con una expresión de derrota absoluta en el rostro.

El monarca se movió y a mí me arrastraron hacia fuera bajo la mirada silenciosa de Darien. Justo debajo de la mandíbula tenía clavado en la piel algo tan frío como un cuchillo. Dejé que la sensación de aquel roce me inundara, y agradecí la avalancha; el pesado olor que impregnaba el aire, cargado de perfume; la luz, la oscuridad...

Cuando pasé ante el rey, lo miré al rostro impasible, impertérrito, indiferente. Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y se abrieron las puertas; las súplicas y los gritos llenaron el pasillo mientras veía que sus ojos vacíos me seguían.

«Pero, señorita Tsukino, ¿qué le hace creer con tanta firmeza que la aborrezco?»

Intenté liberar mis muñecas de la presa del vampiro mientras tiraba de mí escaleras abajo, pero otras manos se cerraron en torno a mi cintura y el cuchillo me apretó el cuello con más fuerza. En la confusión, distinguí algunas caras —Zafiro, Andrew, Alex, Darien, Nicolas, incluso Michiru—, pero el único sonido más alto que el de mis propios latidos era el tictac de un reloj y las risitas de una niña pequeña... el único rostro que pude diferenciar entre el mar de capas y ojos negros que abarrotaban el vestíbulo de la entrada: Chibi.

Serpenteó entre las piernas de los curiosos con su vestido negro de volantes blancos y lazos plateados. Se detuvo a los pies de la escalera y se aferró al último balaustre. En sus ojos abiertos brillaba el asombro y estaba boquiabierta, pero pronto esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—¡No mires a la princesa a los ojos, escoria! —me dijo al oído una voz fría, y el cuchillo, que cuando miré hacia abajo me pareció más bien una daga, me presionó el cuello con más fuerza. Aparté la mirada con premura en cuanto el ruido volvió a llenarme los oídos. Percibí las frenéticas protestas de Zafiro y de Darien —suplicantes y desesperadas— entre los razonamientos de Nicolas y de Neflyte, mientras alguien me empujaba para que bajara los escalones y me agarraba del pelo.

Chillé, sólo para que la daga volviese a acallarme cuando se apoyó sobre mi tráquea. Cuando me dieron la vuelta para que quedara de cara a la escalera, vi que Michiru le tiraba a su padre de la manga y que Andrew se detenía en los escalones, paralizado de terror, mientras todos los miembros de la casa salían tras él en tropel y rodeaban su figura. Ami se dio la vuelta para esconderse entre los brazos de Nicolas, que movía la boca sin decir palabra, y Chibi se abrió paso entre el corro de espectadores: la familia y sus amigos; los sirvientes; el consejo...

Fuera, apenas había más luz. El sol teñía las nubes de color naranja mientras los cánticos, ardientes y libertinos, llenaban el aire del otoño, y las imprecaciones contra mí ascendían a la vez que el humo de las almenaras.

Me pusieron dos manos sobre los hombros y otras dos en los brazos y empujaron para obligarme a ponerme de rodillas. Me dejé caer, pero no dejaron de presionar, sino que me agarraron cada uno por una muñeca y me las retorcieron por detrás de la espalda hasta que chillé y les rogué que pararan. No lo hicieron.

Con los dientes apretados, levanté la mirada y vi a Darien, que redujo su paso y me miró con un millar de emociones ilegibles plasmadas en el rostro... Pero la dominante era el horror, evidente y distinguible.

—¡Te he dicho que no mires! —dijo la misma voz fría al tiempo que una mano me abofeteaba.

Hice un gesto de dolor, pero permanecí callada mientras la sangre se mezclaba con mis lágrimas en mi rostro. Noté su sabor en los labios e hice un gesto de disgusto.

Cuando la mano volvió a levantarse, Darien consiguió separarse de la multitud y avanzó hacia mí, pero sus hermanos mayores y Alan lo agarraron y le obligaron a retroceder entre los gritos y los gruñidos del forcejeo.

—Es algo asombroso saber que morirás a manos de un hombre que ahora parece tan dispuesto a luchar por ti, ¿no, lady Heroína? —siseó una voz junto a mi oído.

Me estremecí. Giré la cabeza y me encontré cara a cara con Valerian Crimson, de rodillas, con una mano desgarrándome la muñeca y con la otra sujetando un cuchillo contra mi cuello. El brazo derecho me lo constreñía el otro vampiro.

—Lo sabías... —escupí, y unas pequeñas gotas de sangre salpicaron la grava.

Se echó a reír.

—Claro, he sabido que eras una Heroína todo este tiempo. ¿Sabes? Mi querido hijo Malachite tenía el don de la premonición, como Yaten. Pero en lugar de comportarse como un idiota incompetente, tomó cartas en el asunto. —Me apretó la muñeca con más fuerza mientras Darien continuaba luchando—. ¿Sabes? Una humana no debería tener el honor de recibir un título como el de Heroína.

No tienes derecho a él. Por desgracia, sin embargo, su plan se vio truncado por su propio deseo por ti y por la intervención salvadora de tu hermoso príncipe. Pero creo que es bastante acertado que él termine lo que Malachite empezó, ¿no te parece?

—Estás enfermo —murmuré con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Oye, oye —me amonestó con fingida educación—, estaba a punto de felicitarte por lo bien protegida que está tu mente: que no hayamos descubierto el pequeño secreto de tu padre durante todo este tiempo es muy astuto por tu parte. —Bajó la voz y, de soslayo, vi que sonreía—. Pero te han traicionado. Alguien ha mandado una nota.

Señaló al rey, que levantó la mano. El silencio fue adueñándose de todo poco a poco y, entre los dedos del monarca, distinguí un minúsculo fragmento de papel.

Valerian soltó una carcajada.

—Di algo respecto a que eres una Heroína y te rajo la garganta. ¿Lo entiendes, milady?

Como para demostrar que lo haría, apretó el filo del cuchillo contra mi carne y yo di un respingo. Me lo creí.

Cuando el silencio fue absoluto, clavé la mirada en el suelo, sin atreverme a cruzarla con la de Darien, pues sabía lo que el rey diría a continuación.

El monarca abrió la boca, su voz era un susurro áspero:

—Nos ha engañado. Fue ella. Su padre ordenó el asesinato de mi esposa. Y ella lo sabía. Lo ha sabido todo este tiempo.


	53. Capitulo 53

Todavía aparecían manchas de sangre sobre la gravilla.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que la cabeza se me volcara hacia adelante. El dolor de los brazos comenzaba a apagarse a mis espaldas, pero sólo porque se me estaban durmiendo. El cuchillo que tenía debajo de la barbilla parecía estar más caliente, y vi una solitaria gota de sudor —de mi sudor — recorriendo el filo. Se detuvo durante un instante en la punta, como si fuera una lágrima perfecta, como si fuese lluvia sobre una hoja a la espera de su caída. Pero no podía pender tan precariamente de un filo durante mucho tiempo, así que, al cabo de un segundo, cayó y se mezcló con el estanque de sangre.

Estaba demasiado asustada para levantar la mirada. No quería verle la cara a Darien.

—¿Lo niegas? —ladró el rey sobre un coro de palabras asesinas murmuradas por el consejo y los sirvientes, pero no por los miembros de su familia. Ellos estaban callados como tumbas.

El filo del cuchillo me apretó el cuello y, entonces, con una culpabilidad imposible de ocultar en el rostro, levanté la cabeza y luego los ojos e hice un gesto de negación.

—¿No? —graznó el rey—. ¿No? ¿Nos mientes a mi reino y a mí durante tanto tiempo y ni siquiera lo niegas?

Le presté poca atención. Mi mirada se había quedado clavada en una persona: Darien. En sus ojos. Negros. Pero no sólo negros. Destellantes. Las lágrimas que se deslizaban por mis mejillas encontraban reflejo en las suyas.

«Está llorando.»

Abrí los labios y volví a cerrarlos para coger una bocanada de aire.

—Lo siento —dije en voz baja—. Lo siento.

El viento le agitó el pelo a Darien y el orgullo le hizo levantar la barbilla ligeramente. La piel de su cuello, ahora visible, se tensó. Se quedó mirando al cielo y yo hice lo mismo para ver a dos cuervos que daban vueltas, subiendo y bajando uno en torno al otro, mientras abrían los picos y graznaban.

Volví a bajar la mirada hacia él y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él apartó la suya. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por secarse las lágrimas y las vi caer en picado y desintegrarse en mil gotas minúsculas contra los escalones de piedra. Lentamente, fueron secándose en sus mejillas pálidas hasta desaparecer.

No volvió a mirarme, y con aquello mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer descontroladamente; no las reprimí, no las contuve, sino que las dejé caer en libertad: no por el pecado de mi padre, no por mí, sino por él.

—No mires a mi hijo —murmuró el rey. Pero incluso los susurros eran audibles en la quietud del aire. Los cánticos se habían reducido a un rumor con las palabras del rey—. No lo mires.

Escupí sangre cuando Valerian me dio un golpe en la nuca y me obligó a mirar la gravilla que se me clavaba en las rodillas. El miedo, un miedo muy real, comenzó a crecer dentro de mí cuando el rumor de los cánticos se convirtió en un murmullo y el murmullo en un coro. Pero aquello no era nada en comparación con el ruido que hacía mi corazón destrozado.

Con el poco valor que fui capaz de reunir, hablé:

—Y, entonces, ¿a quién quiere que mire?

No hubo respuesta, y Crimson me cogió un buen mechón de pelo y me tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás. La piel de mi garganta desnuda se estiró, pero no con orgullo, sino con humillación. Me revolví entre sus manos, forcejeé cuando con una de ellas cogió el medallón de la reina que colgaba sobre mi pecho y me mantuvo inmóvil el tiempo necesario para abrir el cierre. Tiró de la cadena y sacó el colgante de debajo de mi camiseta. El medallón se cayó. Sentí que la piel sobre la que había descansado estaba como desnuda sin el frío del metal contra ella. Volví a revolverme, pero me sujetó con más fuerza y, poco a poco, fui calmándome, pues reconocí lo desesperado de mi lucha: Valerian era mil veces más fuerte que yo, y la mitad de una corte sedienta de sangre estaba de pie ante mí. Si intentaba hablar, me atravesaría el cuello con el cuchillo.

«¿Cómo puedes prepararte para morir en una mañana de otoño perfecta?»

Sin embargo, sobrevivir tampoco me resultaba muy atrayente. Estaba unida a un hombre que ni siquiera podía verme morir. «Un hombre que me dejará morir.»

Descansé la mirada durante un instante en la espalda de Darien antes de levantarla hacia el cielo. Justo antes de cerrar los ojos, vi las sombras de los dos cuervos que no paraban de girar una y otra vez.

«No vamos a hacerte daño, ¿sabes?»

El baño de sangre no terminaría allí. Matarían a mi padre, a sus secretarios y a todo el que estuviera relacionado con él. No quería pensar en lo que le harían a mi madre y a Rini. No podía ayudarles. No podía advertirles. En mi mente, comencé a rezarle a cualquier persona o cosa que quisiera escucharme.

—No es necesario que hagas esto, Artemis. La chica no ha hecho nada malo.

Abrí los ojos de golpe e identifiqué a Yaten. La muchedumbre retrocedió, y yo hice lo mismo sin dejar de mirar su cabello blanco y sus manos arrugadas, sin apenas atreverme a creer que había oído bien sus palabras.

El rey siseó.

Debió de ser algo coherente a oídos de Yaten, porque el anciano vampiro se echó a reír con tranquilidad.

—No, no es así. Estás cegado por la ira, y eso te está impidiendo comprender la irracionalidad de tus actos.

El rey se abrió camino entre la multitud. Una expresión amenazadora le contrajo el rostro y mostró los colmillos al ordenar con desdén:

—Mantente al margen, Yaten.

Contemplé la escena con miedo por el anciano, sabio pero frágil. No necesitaba que nadie más muriera a consecuencia de las acciones de mi padre, y menos alguien que —aunque no sabía por qué — estaba defendiéndome.

—No.

Aquello pareció coger desprevenido al rey, y también a la multitud, pues de los escalones brotó una corriente de murmullos continuos.

—No tienes por qué morir por una escoria humana —le espetó el monarca.

Yaten volvió a reírse y se ajustó la capa en torno a los hombros, inmune a la mirada ominosa del rey.

—Soy un hombre viejo, Artemis. La muerte no me asusta; moriré como mártir, si insistes en ello.

El tono burlón de su voz era evidente, y no hizo más que aumentar el enfado del rey. El monarca hizo un gesto a su espalda y, titubeantes, Alan y otro vampiro se adelantaron. Se quedaron detrás del soberano, al parecer reacios a acercarse demasiado a Yaten.

—Te ordeno como tu rey y te ruego como tu amigo que te mantengas al margen.

La expresión del rey se suavizó, pero volvió a contraerse cuando Yaten cerró los ojos, suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

—Me gusta pensar que he sido un súbdito y mentor leal durante todos y cada uno de los muchos, muchos años que llevas en este mundo, pero, desafortunadamente, hoy no puedo serlo.

El rey levantó la mano y, con dos dedos, señaló primero a Yaten y luego a mí, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Valerian. Abrí los ojos como platos y, al darme cuenta de que aquél era el final, comencé a pelear y conseguí ponerme en pie a pesar de que Valerian no me soltó. Con una palabrota, me liberó los brazos, pero me pasó uno de los suyos por la cintura. Levantó el otro, con el cuchillo entre los dedos, e intentó alcanzarme el cuello, pero yo le arañaba la muñeca, el cuchillo, cualquier cosa que encontrara, a pesar de los dolorosos cortes que el filo me iba haciendo en la piel. Pero el otro vampiro se adelantó y, junto con Alan, me sujetaron los brazos contra el costado. Valerian me apoyó de espaldas contra su pecho y me puso el cuchillo debajo de la mandíbula. Desesperada, bajé la cabeza y le mordí los dedos con todas mis fuerzas.

—¡Puta! —gritó, y dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo.

Pero en lugar de agacharse para recogerlo, me pasó el brazo que le quedaba libre también por la cintura y Alan me apartó el pelo del cuello. Sangre, sudor y lágrimas se arrastraban por mi piel siguiendo la curva de mis hombros.

Asqueada, intenté apartarme de Valerian cuando sacó la lengua y lamió cada una de aquellas gotas, hambriento por el caudal de sangre que encontraría bajo mi piel.

Vagamente, oí el sonido de la voz de Yaten. Su conducta sosegada había desaparecido y dejado paso a una súplica urgente:

—¡Luna murió por ella, Artemis! Tu esposa murió para que un día tu hijo conociera a Serena Tsukino. Si matas a la chica, tu mujer habrá muerto en vano. ¡Entra en razón!

Pero el rey ni siquiera escuchó los ruegos de Yaten mientras se llevaban al anciano de la escalera. La multitud se movió para ayudar a contenerle. El monarca hizo un gesto de aprobación y después volvió a mirarme.

—¿Tus últimas palabras, Serena Tsukino?

Apenas podía ver a través de las lágrimas y estaba demasiado asustada incluso para tragar, y más aún para hablar, bajo los ansiosos colmillos de Valerian. Pero clavé la mirada en Darien hasta que se dio la vuelta y pude verle los ojos.

—¡Maldigo el día en que te conocí! ¡Que te jodan a ti y a todo lo que me has hecho! Odio...

No pude terminar porque se me rompió la voz y quedé reducida a sollozos, forcejeos y súplicas de clemencia susurradas. Había albergado la esperanza de que mi terror se apaciguase con mis palabras, o de que mi corazón dejase de partirse una y otra vez, pero no fue así. Sólo empeoró. La culpabilidad me invadió y en lo único que podía pensar era en que moriría con Darien pensando que yo me arrepentía de los últimos cuatro meses. «Porque no me arrepiento. Dios, claro que no.»

«Ni yo tampoco», murmuró mi voz.

Levanté la vista y traté de gritar la verdad entre mis llantos, pero tan sólo pude ver a Darien avanzando entre la multitud hacia las puertas dobles, con la espalda resueltamente vuelta hacia mí.

Me quedé callada y me calmé cuando Yaten inició una nueva oleada de protestas.

—¡Por el bien de tu reino, Artemis, escucha! Es la Hero...

Guardó silencio y miró hacia algo que había detrás de mí. Pude enfocar la mirada en él durante el tiempo suficiente como para percibir una ligera expresión de alivio justo antes de que, de repente, mis pies abandonaran el suelo y alguien me liberara de las garras de Valerian, de Alan y del otro vampiro. Me rodearon con otros brazos y grité cuando comenzaron a tirar de mí para alejarme del rey. Caminaba medio por mis propios pies, medio arrastrada.

Súbitamente, me soltaron cuando llegamos al césped. Quienquiera que me estuviese sujetando me ayudó a sostenerme por mí misma y me di la vuelta, preparada para pelear o correr si era necesario.

Pero, para mi sorpresa, era Molly quien estaba detrás de mí. Tenía los ojos tan abiertos y atónitos como los míos, y su mirada saltaba de Neflyte a su padre y luego al rey. Cuando se centró en mí, impactada, noté que observaba los cortes diseminados por mi cuello y manos.

—¿Estás herida de gravedad? —fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca mientras me examinaba el cuerpo con la mirada.

Sacudí la cabeza, pero aunque me hubieran hecho daño de verdad no me habría dado cuenta, pues no podía apartar la vista del monarca: apuntándole directamente a la garganta, había una espada.

—Rey Artemis Chiba, se me ha exigido que lo informe de que, según la Ley de los Tratados Terra de 1812, causarle daño a la señorita Serena Tsukino, de aquí en adelante conocida como lady Heroína, es un delito punible con la ejecución inmediata, sin juicio.

Un grito ahogado, tan ruidoso como el aullido del viento, se extendió entre la multitud, y muchos se pusieron de rodillas cuando los sabios surgieron de la nada, con sus costados derechos recubiertos de cicatrices brillantes, algunos con espadas en las manos, otros blandiendo magia.

Cogieron a los guardias y liberaron a Yaten, que corrió a reunirse con Molly. Aparecieron dagas junto a las gargantas de los Chiba, y condujeron a Darien de nuevo al lado de su familia.

A Valerian lo tumbaron sobre la gravilla y le sujetaron las muñecas con magia para contenerlo. Además, una joven le apuntaba al pecho con una espada. Parecía unos cuantos años mayor que yo; sus cicatrices eran de un rojo borgoña y sorprendentemente parecidas a las de Helios. Levantó la mirada al ver que la observaba e hizo un gesto de reconocimiento con la cabeza en dirección a mí.

El portavoz —canadiense a juzgar por su acento— mantuvo la espada contra el cuello del rey mientras esperaba, en silencio, una respuesta. El monarca, sin embargo, no parecía ser capaz de hablar, y nos miraba alternativamente al hombre que tenía delante y a mí, tan perplejo como todos los demás.

—¿Ella? —fue lo único que consiguió articular.

El hombre asintió. Agitó la mano y en ella apareció un pergamino enrollado. Estaba lacrado con cera y llevaba una cinta roja oscura alrededor.

—La confirmación de que lady Heroína queda fuera de la Protección del Rey y de la Corona de la segunda dimensión para pasar a estar bajo la Protección del Rey Ll'iriad Alya Athenea.

Se la acercó al soberano, que se la arrancó de entre las manos y rasgó el sello para abrirla. A continuación, escudriñó el pergamino.

—¿Es que tu padre ya no tiene ningún respeto por el poder que ostento dentro de mi propio reino, Zoycite?

El hombre volvió a coger el rollo de pergamino y bajó la espada.

—Creo que hablo en nombre de todo el pueblo sabiano cuando digo que no tenemos respeto alguno hacia un hombre que asesinaría a una inocente por los delitos de su padre. —El rey no dijo nada y el hombre, Zoycite, envainó la espada—. ¿Acepta las condiciones?

El monarca levantó la cabeza con aire de orgullo, pero el gesto pareció hueco tras sus siguientes palabras:

—No tengo elección.

Zoycite asintió y, a un gesto de su mano, la chica sabiana apartó la espada del cuerpo de Valerian y las esposas brillantes que le rodeaban las manos desaparecieron. Él le lanzó una mirada despreciativa a la joven, pero no le dijo nada y corrió a mezclarse entre la multitud.

—Le sugiero que espere a que llegue el resto de su corte y que celebre una reunión del consejo esta tarde. Hay mucho de lo que hablar —dijo Zoycite y, con eso, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia nosotras. La chica se sumó a él y, poco a poco, los demás sabios se alejaron de los vampiros, aunque no mucho. Los vampiros, por su parte, no se movieron.

Yo continuaba de pie, clavada en el sitio, sin estar muy segura de lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando se acercaron, Zoycite y la chica me dedicaron sendas reverencias.

«Milady», dijeron, y yo me ruboricé cuando ambos se irguieron y dieron unos cuantos pasos al frente. Desde donde estaba, pude distinguir que las cicatrices del hombre eran de un color similar al de las de la chica —borgoña— y que los ojos de ambos eran del mismo tono azul brillante.

—E... Es sólo Serena —dije con la voz ahogada, pues no sabía cómo reaccionar, mientras echaba breves vistazos a la zona en la que estaban los Chiba.

El hombre asintió.

—Me llamo Zoycite —dijo—. Soy el hermano mayor de Helios. Y mi hermana, Mina. Señaló a la chica, y entonces me di cuenta de que debían de ser un príncipe y una princesa de Athenea. No les presté más atención, porque mi mirada se cruzó con la de Darien. No la desvié. Y él tampoco lo hizo hasta que se dio la vuelta y desapareció en el interior de la mansión.

Cuando se me comenzó a nublar la vista, sólo alcancé a vislumbrar a Zoycite, que se volvió para seguir la dirección de mi mirada antes de precipitarse hacia adelante para cogerme cuando me fallaron las rodillas. Sentí que me derrumbaba y noté la fría humedad de la hierba que me empapaba la camiseta.

Sabía que estaba perdiendo la conciencia, y lo último que percibí antes de refugiarme en mi mente fue una voz:

—No, Zoycite, déjala. Han pasado demasiadas cosas para que su mente pueda asimilarlas todas.

Déjala...

Dondequiera que estuviese, me resultaba familiar. Conocía el tacto de la moqueta bajo mis pies, esponjosa pero gastada junto a la puerta y bajo los postes de la cama. Conocía la madera de las paredes. El olor. El modo en que la luz entraba perezosa por las puertas acristaladas.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama de Darien y me tumbé de espaldas, totalmente convencida de que estaba soñando: me sentía demasiado tranquila para estar despierta.

En aquel momento todo estaba muy claro. El curso de mi vida, antes un rompecabezas, había encajado y formaba una línea recta que me había llevado hasta allí, hasta aquel instante, el comienzo de mi vida como Heroína.

Sammy, un inocente, había muerto, y yo me había refugiado en Seiya. Seiya me había puesto los cuernos, y yo me había refugiado en salir todos los fines de semana. Y aquello había hecho que mi línea se cruzara de lleno con la de Darien. La reina había muerto para que su hijo matara a Diamante Black Moon y perpetrara El Baño de Sangre. Y en aquel momento, los dos pedazos de cuerda por los que caminábamos se enredaron y ambos quedamos unidos.

—Pero ahora me odia —susurré.

—Mi hijo no la odia. Dudo que sea capaz de hacerlo —dijo una voz elocuente e indudablemente perteneciente a una mujer.

Me incorporé sobresaltada, salí a trompicones de la cama y caminé de espaldas hasta la pared.

Choqué contra un panel de madera y miré al frente. La brisa agitaba las gasas negras que cubrían las puertas acristaladas, abiertas para mostrar el balcón de fuera.

De pie ante la repisa de la chimenea había una mujer ataviada con un vestido largo de color esmeralda que se le ajustaba a la cintura, ceñida por las ballenas del corpiño. Su cabello ondulado y negro, tan largo que le llegaba a las caderas, se adaptaba a las curvas de su cuello y sus pechos. Me sonreía, y distinguí entre sus labios las puntas de dos pequeños colmillos. Aunque hacía tiempo que aquella mujer había superado los años de la juventud, era hermosa, y lo más increíble de todo eran sus ojos, de un tono brillante y vívido azul oscuro.

—Su majestad —farfullé mientras le hacía una reverencia.

Cerró los labios y las comisuras se le curvaron hacia arriba. Sus ojos parecieron resplandecer con aquella media sonrisa de suficiencia que había visto utilizar a Darien en tantas ocasiones. Agachó la cabeza y se agarró los laterales de la falda antes de rendir una reverencia.

—No es necesario que me salude así, lady Heroína.

No pude más que tartamudear cuando se enderezó, aún sonriendo, una sonrisa a la que ninguno de los retratos de ella que había visto, incluido el que tenía a su espalda, había hecho justicia.

«Este sueño sí que es raro.»

—Yo... ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué quiere decir con que Darien no me odia? Mi padre ordenó que la mataran.

Aquellas palabras me parecieron surrealistas y estúpidas incluso mientras las estaba pronunciando. Volvió a agachar la cabeza y, con gran elegancia, se sentó en el borde de la cama de Darien —de su cama— y estiró una mano para invitarme a hacer lo mismo.

—Darien, aunque a menudo cruel y falto de urbanidad, es un buen hombre. Su corazón es sincero y no me cabe ninguna duda de que le pertenece a usted. Está enfadado, eso no lo niego, pero su dolor amainará, con el tiempo.

Entrelacé las manos, inquieta.

—¿Quiere decir que me perdonará?

Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de negación.

—No tiene nada por lo que perdonarla.

—Pero...

—Chis —musitó mientras me cogía las manos entre las suyas. Su piel también estaba cálida, como si hubiera sumergido las manos en agua caliente—. Tome —añadió al tiempo que depositaba algo frío en mis palmas. Bajé la mirada. Sobre mi mano descansaba el medallón de la reina, su medallón, y la cadena se bamboleaba entre mis dedos—. Mi hijo eligió bien cuando le otorgó este regalo. Valerian Crimson no tenía derecho a quitárselo.

Cerré los dedos en torno al colgante y sentí que aquel metal siempre frío me abrasaba la piel.

—¿Es esto sólo un sueño? —pregunté, pues ya no creía que existiese lo imposible. «Hasta los muertos caminan y hablan.»

La reina no contestó de inmediato, sino que pareció pensárselo durante unos momentos.

—Debe decidirlo por sí misma. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—No quiero despertarme —imploré.

La reina negó con la cabeza.

—Debe hacerlo, Serena, si desea proteger a su familia del dolor.

Apreté el medallón con fuerza y me quedé mirando aquel suelo que ya me resultaba tan familiar.

—¿Y cómo demonios lo hago? Tengo que traicionarlos para cumplir la Profecía, y me convertiré si es lo que tengo que hacer, pero no creo que eso baste.

La reina no me contestó. Se puso en pie, rodeó el poste de la cama y se apresuró hacia las puertas acristaladas. Me levanté de un salto y la seguí. El sol había vuelto a salir de detrás de la capa de nubes grises y la mañana estaba llegando a su culmen a toda prisa. Salió afuera y corrió a asomarse por encima de la barandilla del balcón. Yo hice lo mismo justo a tiempo para ver que uno de los sabios cargaba con mi cuerpo inerte hacia el interior de la casa.

«Eso aclara lo de si esto es un sueño o no.»

Retrocedí, pero la reina se asomó aún más. Lentamente, volví a colocar mi peso sobre la piedra y escuché mientras, debajo del balcón, Yaten y el príncipe sabiano, Zoycite, hablaban en susurros.

Lo entiendo, Zoycite, pero el padre de la chica vendrá mañana en compañía del clan Black Moon y puede que incluso también con Extermino. Necesitamos que tus hombres y tú protejáis a los Chiba más que nada en el mundo —suplicó Yaten, que se quedó callado cuando dos de los sabianos de los que estaba hablando pasaron a su lado. La muchedumbre de vampiros que se había reunido antes ya había desaparecido—. Que protejáis a la chica.

El príncipe sacudió la cabeza.

—¿No pueden los vampiros librar sus propias batallas? Tengo órdenes, Yaten, y esas órdenes son que me lleve a la lady Heroína de la segunda dimensión a la nuestra. La familia humana será traicionada y la Profecía se cumplirá.

Yaten le dio un golpe a la columna de piedra junto a la que estaba.

—¿Y crees que ésa es la manera de introducir a la criatura mortal en su nueva vida? ¿La muerte y la separación del hombre al que está unida?

La discusión continuó, pero la reina se apartó de la piedra de un salto y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de volver adentro a toda velocidad. La seguí hasta las puertas para verla garabatear algo en un trozo de papel que se parecía mucho a una de sus propias cartas. Dejó caer el papel sobre la cama y, apresuradamente, colocó de nuevo el lápiz en la mesilla de noche antes de volver junto a mí. Me agarró y me apartó de las puertas de un empujón para que me colocara en un punto en el que no se nos pudiera ver desde la habitación. Me tapó la boca con la mano justo en el momento en que oí que se abría la puerta de la habitación, y unos pasos, y a Darien soltando tacos a voz en grito.

Entonces los pasos retrocedieron y se oyó un portazo que hizo temblar los cristales de las puertas junto a las que estábamos.

La reina soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—A mí no me pueden ver, pero a usted sí —me susurró al oído, y después me obligó a agacharme tras la barandilla mientras ella volvía a asomarse por encima. Asentí, sin comprender muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Yaten, la Heroína irá a Athenea y eso no es negociable...

De pronto, el príncipe sabiano dejó de hablar y una tercera voz se unió a la conversación.

—Serena no va a ir a ningún sitio al que yo no vaya y, como heredero al trono, mi lugar está aquí.

No pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa cuando reconocí la voz de Darien. Me acerqué un poco más para poder atisbar a través de los balaustres de piedra, y lo vi junto a Yaten, que se estaba riendo.

—Bueno, eso lo resuelve todo, entonces. ¿Zoycite?

Seguí observando mientras el príncipe sabiano apareció en mi campo de visión para bajar los escalones y dirigirse a un joven sabio que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

—¿Eres mensajero? —El chico, que no podía tener mucho más de doce años, casi grita del susto cuando el príncipe se dirigió a él. Le transmitió un mensaje con aspereza—: Vas a ir directo al rey Ll'iriad y vas a informarlo de que tenemos intención de permanecer en Varnley hasta nuevo aviso. — Zoycite se dio la vuelta para observar a Yaten y a Darien—. Y de que lady Serena Tsukino también se quedará aquí. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero que hagas? Date prisa, y no le transmitas el mensaje a nadie excepto al rey o a lady Rosa de Otoño.

El muchacho echó a correr y Zoycite volvió a desaparecer bajo la balconada. Darien y Yaten lo siguieron; el último, mientras subía los escalones, levantó la mirada hacia donde estaba la reina. La más huidiza de las sonrisas se dibujó en su rostro antes de que también él desapareciera.

La reina se volvió hacia mí, al parecer sin que aquello la hubiera afectado.

—Hay maneras, joven heroína, de consumar la Profecía y a la vez asegurarse de que aquellos a los que una ama están a salvo. —Estiró una mano y me ayudó a ponerme en pie para guiarme después hacia la habitación—. Esto es lo que debe hacer…

Recuperé rápidamente la conciencia cuando me di cuenta de que me estaban presionando la frente con algo frío y de que me hormigueaban las mejillas. Me habían puesto una almohada debajo de la cabeza y estaba tumbada sobre algo suave. Me hallaba rodeada de voces por todas partes. Intenté no moverme y me dispuse a escuchar, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—¿De verdad eres tan tonto, Artemis? ¿Eres tan ingenuo como para pensar que el que esta chica llegara hasta nosotros fue una mera coincidencia?

Una voz, sin duda la del rey, contestó en un murmullo:

—No cuestiono el destino, Yaten, sino la elección del destino. Una chica, una chica humana que no ha sido educada en la corte, ni siquiera en nuestro reino, debe actuar en nombre de un pueblo al que hasta hace unas semanas despreciaba. Y eso por no mencionar a su traicionero padre. ¿Cómo es posible que esté a la altura de lo que se espera de ella?

Alguien, que supuse que era Yaten, contestó:

—Es joven y será de sangre nueva cuando se convierta, pues debe hacerlo, pero veo en ella el espíritu juvenil de tu difunta esposa, y con él llegará la fe del reino. Puede aprender nuestras costumbres, y en cuanto a su padre... Cuando venga lo traicionará, tal y como dice la Profecía.

Se produjo una larga pausa. El hormigueo cesó y sentí un aliento que me rozaba el rostro justo antes de que me susurraran unas cuantas palabras en lo que debía de ser sabiano.

—No puedo admitir a ese hombre en mi reino. No puedo.

—Debes hacerlo.

—Entonces lo haré de mala gana y sin cortesía.

Yaten se echó a reír.

—Hazlo como quieras, Artemis. Dudo que a él le importe un pimiento.

Se oyó un suspiro.

—¿Y Darien?

—Recapacitará. Pero necesita tiempo.

—No tiene tiempo. Nadie lo tiene.

Mi corazón se detuvo durante un instante y decidí que no quería oír más. Comencé a moverme, inquieta, y oí a quienquiera que estuviera inclinado sobre mí susurrar para que los demás se acercaran. Abrí los ojos con lentitud, parpadeé ante la luz repentina y miré a mi alrededor intentando parecer aturdida.

Estaba tumbada en un diván, apoyada sobre un montón de cojines. La persona inclinada sobre mí era Mina, la princesa sabiana, que me sonrió en cuanto separé los párpados. Al echar un vistazo en torno a mí, reconocí vagamente el lugar en el que estaba: el estudio del rey. Las paredes estaban forradas de estanterías y había un enorme escritorio de caoba enmarcado por una ventana en la pared de atrás. Las cortinas, parcialmente echadas. Junto al escritorio estaba el rey, con la mano apoyada sobre el respaldo alto de su silla de trabajo, y a su lado Yaten. Zoycite estaba un poco más apartado, estudiando un libro que había cogido.

Miré al rey a los ojos y traté de fingir sorpresa ante su presencia... Aunque no era totalmente simulada. Cuando echó a andar hacia mí, una sacudida de adrenalina me recorrió el pecho y traté de incorporarme, pero Mina me lo impidió.

—Tranquila, lady Heroína. No le hará daño.

Le lancé una mirada de incredulidad, pero el rey continuó rodeando el escritorio. Recelosa, me incorporé y me aferré al borde del diván. Cuando lo hice, noté que se me clavaba algo en la mano, algo frío y redondo. Eché un vistazo y, entre el hueco que formaban mi índice y mi pulgar, vi el medallón de la reina. Se me pusieron los ojos como platos.

«Así que el sueño era real.»

Muerta de miedo, cerré más la mano para ocultar el medallón de la vista. El monarca se aproximaba lentamente. A cada uno de sus pasos, mi corazón parecía querer escapar a través de mi boca. Pero permanecí inmóvil. Henry cerró el libro y nos observó, tenso. Mina se puso en pie cuando el rey agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—No puedo perdonar a su padre —comenzó con la voz entrecortada—, porque el dolor que provocó en este y otros reinos es demasiado grande. Pero lo toleraré, porque es mi obligación, y me aseguraré, por usted, de que su familia no sufre ningún daño.

Sacudió la cabeza y Yaten se acercó a él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Yo me limité a contemplar la escena mientras trataba de asimilar la enormidad de sus palabras. El medallón se tornó aún más frío entre mis dedos, tanto que me costó mantenerlo agarrado.

Yo también agaché la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas y de centrarme en la emoción correcta. Parte de mí quería odiar a aquel hombre que tan dispuesto se había mostrado a asesinarme, pero la otra mitad buscaba compadecer a la persona que arrastraba tal pesar.

—Entonces tenemos un acuerdo, joven Heroína —dijo Yaten con una sonrisa—. Hay mucho de lo que hablar en la reunión del consejo de esta tarde. —Henry se mostró de acuerdo con un murmullo —. Pero por ahora, usted...

Se vio interrumpido cuando se abrió la puerta. Uno de los ayudas de cámara del rey entró e hizo una venia.

—El príncipe Darien, su majestad.

El monarca se levantó a toda prisa ante las palabras de su criado y mi corazón se aceleró furiosamente. Imploré que se calmara, pues no me cabía duda alguna de que los vampiros oirían sus latidos. Yaten me miró.

—Les dejaremos solos, milady.

Me hizo una venia y los dos sabianos lo siguieron de inmediato. El rey vaciló durante un momento, pero al final también hizo una venia y desapareció de la habitación. Oí que la puerta se cerraba y respiré hondo. Poco a poco, me volví hacia el centro de la sala, donde Darien permanecía de pie, con el respaldo del diván separándonos. Cuando mi mirada lo alcanzó, se llevó un brazo a la espalda.

—No... —comencé a decir, pero él se hundió en una profunda reverencia.

—Milady.

Me di la vuelta, avergonzada y herida por aquel saludo formal. Me puse a juguetear con la cadena del medallón entre los dedos y esperé a que dijera algo. Pero continuó en silencio y, cuando lo miré de nuevo, vi que no se había movido.

—Di algo —le espeté en un tono más áspero de lo que pretendía.

Bajó la cabeza.

—¿Qué le gustaría que dijera, milady?

—Cualquier cosa menos «milady» —musité, y me di cuenta, por el ligero temblor de su labio inferior, de que me había oído.

—Entonces ¿cómo quiere que me dirija a usted, lady Heroína?

Fruncí el entrecejo ante su uso de aquel tratamiento, que era incluso peor, y continué jugando con el medallón, dejando que la cadena resbalara por las yemas de mis dedos como si fuera líquida.

—Como siempre lo haces: Serena o Nena.

Emitió un gruñido grave y cambió ligeramente de postura.

—Entonces ¿qué quieres que diga, Nena?

Suspiré y recosté la cabeza contra el respaldo del diván.

—Que no me odias.

—No te odio. —Me incorporé y fruncí el entrecejo. Él prosiguió tras unir ambas manos detrás de la espalda—. Dudo que pudiera odiarte, incluso aunque lo intentara. No puedo mirarte como lo hacía antes, pero no te odio y nunca lo haré.

Bajé una pierna del diván, y luego la otra, y me agarré a uno de los brazos del mueble para estabilizarme cuando unas cuantas estrellas titilaron ante mis ojos.

—Pero ¿y con el tiempo?

—Siéntate. Deberías descansar —dijo, y dio un paso al frente al ver que me tambaleaba un poco.

—Pero ¿con el tiempo podrás mirarme como lo hacías antes? —repetí—. Sé que estamos unidos por el destino. Así que, por favor, di que sí, por el bien de los dos.

Asintió.

—Si alguna vez existió un momento para la verdad, es éste. Estamos atados por el destino, pero eso no importa porque, en lo que a mí concierne, te elijo a ti. —Cerró los ojos y en seguida los abrió de nuevo—. Serena, no puedo reprimir lo que siento por ti, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo negar que me siento engañado.

Cuando pisé fuera de la alfombra y rodeé con cuidado el diván, noté el frío del suelo de madera bajo los pies.

—Lo siento —me disculpé. Odiaba su tono formal y cómo elegía las palabras, deseaba que se burlara de mí y que le quitara importancia a lo que había ocurrido, tal y como había hecho con tantas otras cosas.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —murmuró.

Sabía a qué se refería.

—Desde que tu familia y tú os fuisteis de caza y me quedé con Andrew. Me contó cómo murió tu madre, y las fechas encajaban. No estaba segura, y tenía miedo, Darien. Después de lo que decía todo el mundo... de lo que decías tú… pensé...

Me quedé callada, puesto que realmente no quería expresar con palabras lo que había pensado, sobre todo cuando lo que se me había pasado por la cabeza en aquel momento había estado tan cerca de ocurrir.

Me dejé caer contra el respaldo del diván para equilibrarme. No me atreví a acercarme más mientras los retazos de la inconsciencia se negaran a abandonarme. Darien comenzó a avanzar hacia mí tan lenta y pausadamente como su padre hacía unos minutos.

—Sólo dame tiempo para aclarar todo esto en mi cabeza —susurró.

Sacudí la cabeza y unas cuantas lágrimas se me escaparon por las comisuras de los ojos.

—No creo que tengamos tiempo.

—Eh, no llores —me exhortó mientras me pasaba un pulgar por la mejilla para secarme las lágrimas.

Sonreí casi sin ganas.

—Tú has llorado, así que yo también tengo permiso para hacerlo.

Contrajo la boca en aquella media sonrisa arrogante que había visto reflejada en el rostro de su madre, y sus ojos de color azul oscuro resplandecieron con lágrimas secas que ya no podían caer.

—Que le den al destino, ¿te acuerdas? Pues que le den al tiempo también.

Me eché a reír y él me rodeó el puño con una mano. Le dio la vuelta y yo abrí los dedos para mostrar el medallón. No me preguntó cómo lo había recuperado de las garras de Valerian, sino que lo cogió y dejó que quedara en suspenso entre nosotros. Con delicadeza, me puso la otra mano en el hombro y me dio la vuelta. Me pasó la cadena por encima de la cabeza y la hizo descender hasta mi cuello. Sentí la frialdad del colgante, incluso a través de la tela de la camiseta. La manipuló durante unos instantes y al final descansó las manos sobre mi nuca. Me estremecí ante su caricia, y él me recorrió los hombros y los brazos con los dedos, y tiró de mí hasta que mi espalda reposó sobre su pecho.

«Esto no es el destino. Te elijo. He tomado mi decisión.»

Lentamente, me di la vuelta entre sus brazos y apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho. Él continuó estando rígido, pero, poco a poco, se le fue relajando el cuerpo. Pronto sentí su aliento gélido sobre mi pelo cuando descansó la cabeza sobre la mía. Entre nosotros, yacía el medallón, frío.

Al cabo de un minuto, rompí nuestro abrazo y le cogí las dos manos entre las mías para entrelazar nuestros dedos. En aquel momento nada más parecía importar. Se me estaba hinchando el corazón y estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo de autocontrol para no ponerme a dar saltos y gritos, o a besarlo, pero sabía que él aún no estaba listo para aquello. Se me dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras me embebía de sus ojos de color azul oscuro y de su increíblemente hermosa apariencia.

«Que le den un poco a la Heroína, porque, joder, ¡estoy unida a este tío! ¡Atada a él!»

—Deja de poner esa cara de chula —murmuró, y una pequeña sonrisa afloró a sus labios. Sus palabras no hicieron más que ensanchar todavía más mi sonrisa, y comencé a mecerme sobre mis talones—. No, en serio —continuó, y me agarró las manos con más fuerza—. Esto no es más que el principio.

Asentí y recuperé la seriedad. «Ya lo sé.» Pero también sabía lo que tenía que hacer y, aún más importante, cómo hacerlo.

Sin embargo, había algo que necesitaba saber.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Acabas de hacerlo —respondió él.

Le lancé una mirada de desaprobación.

—Hablo en serio. —Me detuve un momento para pensar en el mejor modo de expresar mi siguiente frase—. Hace un rato, ahí fuera. Estabas... Es decir, te quedaste ahí parado sin más. ¿Ibas a limitarte a mirar mientras... me mataban?

Gruñó con suavidad.

—No...

—No ibas a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Apartó la mirada de mí y la clavó en una de las estanterías. Su silencio valió más que mil palabras.

Le solté las manos.

—¿Cómo has podido? —le pregunté mientras me alejaba, asqueada.

—Te he dicho que necesito tiempo —exhaló, aún sin mirarme a la cara.

Reí con sorna para intentar reprimir la repentina ola de rabia que sentí recorriéndome las venas.

—¿Tiempo? Eso era justo lo que yo no tenía ahí fuera. —Señalé hacia la ventana parcialmente cubierta—. Si los sabios no hubieran llegado en ese momento, ¡habría sido tu cena, por el amor de Dios! —Elevé la voz hacia el final de la frase, que casi se convirtió en un grito—. ¿Comprendes siquiera lo que se me estaba pasando por la cabeza cuando creí que iba a morir?

Dio un paso atrás.

—¿Y entiendes tú lo que es que arranquen de tu lado a un miembro de tu familia?

Incliné la cabeza, pasmada ante su insensibilidad y el tono falto de emoción que había empleado.

—Sí, lo cierto es que sí. Sammy, ¿te acuerdas?

—Bueno, ¿y qué se supone que debía hacer? No me permitían acercarme a ti, y nada de lo que hubiese dicho habría hecho cambiar de opinión a nadie.

—¡Yaten hizo algo! —siseé.

—Yaten sabía lo que eres —farfulló.

Sentí que se me encogía el corazón.

—No debería importar quién o qué soy.

Con eso, Darien salió del estudio y yo lo seguí hasta su habitación y la balconada. A nuestro paso, oíamos cómo decían en susurros su título y el mío.

—Puede que seas una Heroína, pero sigues sin tener mucha elección en ciertas cosas. Te comerán viva —dijo cuando me apoyé contra la barandilla a su lado. Sacudí la cabeza, sin estar muy segura de qué quería decir ni de quiénes eran aquellos que «iban a comerme viva». Darien tomó una bocanada de aire larga y miró por encima de los jardines hacia donde comenzaba a descender el sol —. Las órdenes de los sabios eran que te trasladaran a Athenea por tu propia seguridad.

Por supuesto, yo ya lo sabía —había escuchado a hurtadillas la conversación de Yaten y Zoycite mientras estaba inconsciente—. Pero me esforcé por fingir sorpresa.

—¿Cuándo?

—Inmediatamente. Athenea sería el mejor lugar para ti en estos momentos.

Me reí con nerviosismo. «Está claro que Athenea no es el mejor lugar para mí en estos momentos», pensé.

—Y entonces ¿por qué estoy aquí?

Una vez más, ya conocía la respuesta, pero me interesaba ver qué respondía.

—Sería poco práctico. No eres vampira, y cruzar la frontera es difícil para los humanos. Y necesitas el apoyo del consejo. Y...

—¿Y...?

Vi que un ligero matiz rojo aparecía en torno a los bordes de sus iris cuando me miró de soslayo.

—Mientras estabas inconsciente fui y le dije a Zoycite que no te dejaría marchar.

Se le levantaron un poco las comisuras de los labios.

—Creía que estabas enfadado...

Dijo que sí con la cabeza.

—Lo estaba. Todavía lo estoy.

—Entonces ¿por qué decirle...?

Me interrumpió dirigiéndose hacia su cama y cogiendo un trozo de papel de debajo de su almohada. Deduje que debía de ser una de las cartas de la reina, pero Darien le dio la vuelta y señaló la cara de la página que antes estaba prácticamente en blanco. Sin embargo, entre el lacre de cera y varias manchas de tinta, había un mensaje garabateado, escrito con idéntica caligrafía a la de la carta.

No te des por vencido con ella.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Aquello era lo que había escrito la reina.

Darien lo señaló y movió los labios para pronunciar las palabras, pero de ellos no salió ningún sonido. Le dio la vuelta a la página para que viera la parte principal de la misiva.

—Es una carta que mi madre me dejó para explicarme que estaba unido a la Heroína. —Volvió a darle la vuelta—. Pero esas palabras no estaban antes ahí.

Su voz era tierna, y se le rompió un poco al pronunciar la palabra «madre». Estiré una mano y la puse sobre la suya para doblar el papel por la mitad.

—Lo sé —murmuré.

Levantó la cabeza, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando regresamos de Varn's Point, vine aquí a buscarte y encontré la carta. Rosa de Otoño acababa de contarme toda la historia de la Heroína y no pude evitar leerla. ¿De qué otra manera crees que había descubierto que estamos unidos?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Pensaba que te lo había dicho Yaten. Pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Nada de esto habría ocurrido.

—Lo intenté, pero no quisiste escucharme.

Arrugó la frente mientras intentaba recordar. Luego se estremeció.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué no lo gritaste cuando estábamos ahí abajo? —Hizo un gesto en dirección a la gravilla del camino de entrada—. No tenías que esperar a que lo hiciera Yaten.

Cerré los ojos.

—Valerian Crimson ha sabido durante todo este tiempo que era una Heroína. Me habría clavado un cuchillo en el cuello con que sólo hubiera abierto la boca.

Me froté la garganta al decir aquellas palabras, capaz de sentir todavía el metal frío presionándome la piel. Volví a salir al balcón y Darien me siguió. Me agarró de la muñeca y me atrajo contra su pecho. Sentí que me flojeaban las rodillas cuando me levantó la barbilla y me estudió la cara. Sus ojos habían recuperado su habitual tono.

—¿Por qué no estás más enfadada conmigo? Yo estoy enfadado contigo, y es tu padre quien tiene la culpa, no tú.

—Lo estoy intentando —contesté secamente—. ¿Por qué quieres que esté enfadada?

Hizo un mohín perfecto con los labios y la picardía centelleó en sus ojos.

—Pues la verdad es que estás muy buena cuando te enfadas. —Le lancé una mirada furibunda y me revolví entre sus brazos hasta que me dejó marchar—. ¿Ha sido inapropiado? —me preguntó,

esbozando una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Sólo un poquito —reí, y me pasé una mano por el pelo para apartarme el flequillo de la cara —. Dios, tenemos muchos problemas —añadí.

—Problemas enormes —remachó.

Y en aquel momento oímos unos crujidos seguidos de un rugido. Ambos nos dispusimos a averiguar qué ocurría. Me asomé por la barandilla y luego me volví para mirar detrás de la mansión. Sobre la colina que había tras el edificio ascendía una gran columna de humo, y debajo de ella no pude distinguir más que unas cuantas lenguas de fuego lamiendo el aire por encima de las copas de los árboles, cerca de Varn's Point.

—La almenara —susurró Darien, y la comprensión le inundó el rostro.

Una sensación ominosa me invadió el estómago. Había una razón por la que se estaba convocando al reino a la corte: el consejo al completo iba a reunirse, y yo estaría allí. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer en aquella reunión, pues la reina me lo había explicado, pero llevarlo a cabo podría no resultar tan sencillo.

—Lo siento —dijo Darien—. Por todo.

Estaba apoyado contra la barandilla, con las manos descansando sobre la piedra, y contemplaba el fuego que se hacía cada vez más alto y el humo que se volvía más espeso y negro. Yo distinguía el sabor del hollín en mis labios y el olor a quemado que impregnaba el aire y mi ropa.

—Yo también —susurré también sin apartar la mirada del fuego.

Le puse la mano derecha sobre su izquierda y él le dio la vuelta y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

Ninguno dijimos nada y en aquel momento se abrió la puerta de su habitación. Una doncella —Lita — entró en el dormitorio con su vestido oscuro. Pero aquel día llevaba un delantal negro, no blanco, ribeteado de esmeralda y bordado con el blasón de los Chiba. Salió a la balconada y se hundió en una reverencia.

—Lady Heroína, su alteza. Su presencia es requerida de inmediato en la reunión del consejo.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón y Darien me agarró la mano con más fuerza.


	54. Capitulo 54

Entré solo en la reunión del consejo. Yaten se había llevado a Serena aparte para hablar con ella..., con un poco de suerte, para trazar alguna especie de plan, porque aquella pandilla se la comería viva. «Literalmente.» Eché un vistazo en derredor de los treinta hombres y mujeres sentados en torno a la mesa y procuré cruzar la mirada con las de los miembros más destacados del consejo. Pero había dos ausencias notables: Alan y Valerian Crimson. Sus sillas las ocupaban, en su lugar, Zoycite y Mina, y la que en su día había pertenecido a Malachite, frente a la mía, estaba vacía, esperando a Serena.

A cada lado de ella había un asiento vacío, uno para Yaten y otro para Molly.

«Más vale que lo que Yaten haya planeado sea bueno», pensé. Tenía la sensación de que sabía lo que tal vez fuese a proponer el anciano, pero que lo aceptaran o no ya era un asunto totalmente distinto.

—Contamos con suficientes hombres, junto con los sabios, para proteger la frontera. Ningún canalla o asesino la cruzará —aseguró Haruka con su habitual tono agresivo—. Ya nos preocuparemos después del gobierno humano. ¡Éste es un momento para la defensa, no para la diplomacia!

Se oyeron varias voces de aprobación, y no me resultó difícil darme cuenta de que mi padre estaba medio de acuerdo con ellos.

—Haruka, la defensa de Varnley es mi principal prioridad, pero le ruego que recuerde que el padre de la chica es uno de los miembros de ese gobierno humano. No se trata tan sólo de enfrentarnos a un hombre temerario, sino que tampoco podemos correr el riesgo de disgustarla a ella.

Es la Heroína, al fin y al cabo.

Aquello cogió a Haruka desprevenido.

—Perdóneme, majestad, pero ¿está insinuando que deberíamos dejar que el hombre que ordenó el asesinato de su difunta esposa escape sin castigo?

Toda la sala contuvo la respiración. Nadie mencionaba a mi madre. Nadie. Mi padre se pasó una mano por la nuca y se puso a contemplar el techo con una expresión llena de dolor en la cara.

—No... —dijo al final con un suspiro.

—Serena no querrá oír eso —murmuré, y me recosté en mi silla.

Kuin, el padre de Beryl, resopló, y su hija frunció el entrecejo. Ya no era ningún secreto que su plan maestro era casar a sus hijas con tantos miembros de la familia real como pudiera. «Ojalá lo hubiera visto en aquel momento.»

—Perdóneme usted también, príncipe, pero creo que no está capacitado para ofrecer un juicio imparcial en tales asuntos. De todos es sabido que está... ¿Cómo lo diría? —Se quedó callado y se dio la vuelta para sonreír a Haruka, con el que formaba facción—. Emocionalmente comprometido con la chica.

Volví a echarme hacia adelante y apoyé los brazos en la mesa. Agarré mi vaso de sangre para evitar que me vieran los puños apretados.

—Deberías investigar mejor, Kuin. Estoy unido a la chica.

—Sí, Yaten nos lo ha mencionado. ¿Es ésa la razón por la que se acostó con ella? En ese caso, le encomiendo a su poder premonitorio, alteza, porque sabía mucho antes que cualquiera de los demás que era una Heroína.

Hice ademán de levantarme, pero mi padre me agarró por la manga y tiró de mí hacia abajo. «No respondas a sus provocaciones», rugió en mi mente. Moví el brazo para que me soltara y volví a dejarme caer en mi silla para observar con asco las sonrisas de satisfacción de la familia Kuin.

Sentado a mi izquierda, Zoycite, hasta entonces un mero observador, habló:

—Contáis con la promesa de nuestros mejores guardias, que serán más que capaces de lidiar con los cazadores y los canallas. En cuanto a Kenji Tsukino, creo que la mejor forma de actuar sería interrogarlo trayéndolo aquí...

—¿Traerlo aquí? —casi gritó Haruka—. ¿Al mismísimo corazón del reino? ¡Qué estupidez!

Mi padre dio un manotazo en la madera desnuda de la mesa y, cuando se volvió hacia Haruka con los ojos en llamas, dio la sensación de que el consejero estaba a punto de caerse de la silla.

—Debe respetar a sus superiores, Haruka.

«Menos mal que no había que morder el anzuelo», pensé.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta y apareció Yaten, seguido de Molly y, en último lugar, Serena. Se oyeron los chirridos de las sillas contra el suelo de madera cuando todo el mundo se apresuró a echarlas hacia atrás y ponerse en pie. Las mujeres se hundieron en profundas reverencias y los hombres hicieron venias, y todos conservaron la postura mientras el trío rodeaba la mesa. Una vez que estuvieron cerca, levanté la cabeza un milímetro para observarla. Tenía la cara como un tomate y su mirada iba saltando de uno a otro mientras trataba de asimilar la escena. No iba vestida apropiadamente para la ocasión, pues llevaba los mismos vaqueros y la misma camiseta que antes, pero, la verdad, nadie lo cuestionaría. Nadie se atrevería a cuestionarlo.

«Nena, una Heroína.» Aún no lo había asumido. La batalladora chica humana que me había llevado de Londres, la mujer por la que había aprendido a preocuparme, una dampira que se había enfrentado a tantas cosas... y ahora una Heroína a punto de enfrentarse a muchas más. Las probabilidades parecían ridículas. Pero con el destino no había casualidades.

Me miró a los ojos y esbocé una sonrisa. Se le curvaron un poco las comisuras de los labios, pero parecía estar demasiado aterrorizada para sonreír: tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas, tan agrandadas que apenas se veía algo de sus brillantes iris de color azul. Cuando se sentó, el resto de la habitación la siguió. Todos los rostros se volvieron hacia ella, y Serena clavó la mirada en su regazo.

Yaten hizo un gesto con la cabeza y mi padre prosiguió:

—Zoycite, continúe.

El príncipe sabio asintió y comenzó a juguetear con un lápiz.

—Como iba diciendo —miró con mordacidad a Haruka—, nos resultaría bastante sencillo contener a los cazadores y a los canallas, sin mucho esfuerzo, si no nos lo ponen realmente difícil. Los canallas pueden esperar su juicio bien en vuestra corte, bien en la nuestra; con los cazadores, por supuesto, nosotros no podemos hacer mucho. Tsukino, como civil humano, es diferente. —Serena levantó la cabeza, llena de miedo y esperanza—. Excepto en el caso de que use directamente la fuerza o transgreda nuestras fronteras, no podemos tocarle, porque eso violaría los Tratados Terra y no

podemos consentir algo así.

A Serena se le iluminó la cara al tiempo que la habitación estallaba en susurros. Por supuesto, no querría que le hicieran daño a su padre. Pero aún tenía que traicionarlo, y él seguía mereciéndose un castigo.

—Puede que vosotros no podáis tocarlo, pero los Tratados Terra sí nos lo permiten a nosotros — comenzó Yaten, y a continuación tomó un largo sorbo del vaso que tenía delante. Le hizo un gesto a uno de los ayudas de cámara para que se lo rellenara: una parte de whisky, dos de sangre—. Tengo una propuesta. —Mi padre le hizo una señal para que continuara—. Siempre y cuando los sabios mantengan alejados a todos los cómplices de Tsukino, no sería complicado traerlo aquí. Mi sugerencia es que, una vez que lo tengamos entre nosotros, los pongamos a él y a su familia bajo la Protección del Rey y de la Corona.

Se oyeron rumores de objeción y yo fruncí el entrecejo, no muy seguro de hacia dónde quería ir Yaten. El rostro de Serena se entristeció y volvió a contemplarse el regazo mientras jugueteaba con un hilo suelto de la camiseta. Acerqué mi silla a la mesa tanto como pude y estiré un pie —la mesa no era ancha— hasta que di con su pierna. Le asesté unos ligeros golpecitos y Serena levantó la mirada.

«¿Estás bien?», articulé sin voz. Ella asintió y sonrió, pero de un modo poco convincente. «¿De verdad?»

Puso una mueca extraña. «No.»

Le pasé el pie por detrás de la pierna y tiré de ella hacia mí. Serena me dio una patada, no precisamente con delicadeza, cuando empezó a deslizarse por la silla. «Lo siento», añadí, con la esperanza de que entendiera que me estaba disculpando por muchas cosas más.

«¿Cómo he podido estar a punto de dejarla marchar? ¿Qué habría hecho si la hubieran...», pensé.

—Permitid que me explique —habló Yaten por encima de las demás voces. Le dio otro trago al vaso, al parecer sin inmutarse por el rechazo de los demás—. La familia Tsukino necesita protección. En cuanto la noticia del acto de Tsukino se difunda, sus vidas estarán en peligro. Si los ponemos bajo la Protección del Rey y de la Corona, eso actuará como elemento disuasorio para cualquiera que planee una venganza, llamémoslo así.

El hijo de Kuin, Adam, tomó la palabra:

—¿Y qué más da si mueren? Son traidores, y además eso consuma la Profecía, ¿no es así?

Serena cerró los puños y sus ojos comenzaron a arder de rabia. Se echó hacia adelante y lo miró furibunda por encima de la mesa.

—Estás hablando de mi familia —gruñó Serena con un tono de voz tan amenazante que podría haber pasado por vampira.

Se enarcaron unas cuantas cejas, pero Adam no dijo nada.

—No es necesario que mueran inocentes. Serena cumplirá con esa parte de la Profecía convirtiéndose en vampira y, por lo tanto, renunciando a la sangre de su familia —continuó Yaten.

—Todo eso está muy bien —comentó Zoycite—, pero sigue sin gustarme la idea de que Kenji Tsukino esté en el gobierno. Es peligroso para todos nosotros.

—Permíteme llegar a la parte buena, joven —dijo Yaten entre risas—. Le ordenaremos a Tsukino que dimita de su puesto como ministro de Defensa. Si no lo hace, le quitamos la Protección del Rey y de la Corona y la familia Tsukino... ¿Cómo podría explicarlo? Se convierte en la cena.

Me eché a reír, más sorprendido que divertido.

—Pero eso es chantaje. ¿Has dado tu consentimiento a esto? —pregunté dirigiéndome aSerena.

Antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca, Yaten contestó por ella:

—Ha sido idea de Serena.

Me quedé boquiabierto, como todos los demás.

—¿Es eso cierto?

Había algo ilegible en sus ojos y en su expresión cuando asintió.

—Accederá —dijo Serena, desafiante. Me llevé una mano a la nuca. Había que reconocérselo. Tenía agallas—. Puede que sea mi padre, pero es un riesgo que hay que correr. No puede continuar en el gobierno, eso lo sé.

Sus palabras no iban dirigidas a todo el mundo, sino a mí, sólo a mí.

Mi padre se recostó en su silla y suspiró, como hacía en las raras ocasiones en las que estaba perplejo.

—El plan tiene fallos, pero no tenemos muchas más opciones.

La discusión se centró en la logística: el consenso general era que Tsukino lo había preparado todo para que los canallas estuvieran en la frontera a la una de la tarde del día siguiente. Nadie sabía si era consciente de quién era su hija en realidad.

Pasó otra hora antes de que se llegara a algún acuerdo concreto. Serena permanecería dentro de las paredes de la mansión, a pesar de sus protestas. Y también la mayor parte de mi familia, a excepción de Molly, que se uniría a la princesa sabiana, Mina, a Yaten, y a algunos de los miembros del consejo en los que más confiábamos en la tarea de traernos a Tsukino a Varnley. En teoría, funcionaría. En la práctica, muchas cosas podían salir mal. No sabíamos cuáles eran los planes de Tsukino. No sabíamos cómo reaccionaría. No sabíamos cómo reaccionaría Serena: podría ablandarse al ver a su padre. Yo tenía una sensación de creciente inquietud en la boca del estómago. Aquello había sido demasiado fácil. No me gustaba.

—Hay una cosa más —dijo Mina, poniéndose en pie cuando la reunión parecía estar llegando a su fin—. Como la Heroína ha rechazado la protección de mi majestad, lady Rosa de Otoño ha reclamado la presencia de lady Serena y el consejo en la corte de Athenea lo antes posible.

Comprendo que es inconveniente, pero tenemos capacidad para acoger a tantos…

Mi padre la interrumpió con un gesto y también se levantó.

—La corte pasará la estación invernal en Athenea. —Una oleada de sorpresa recorrió la habitación. Yo contemplé a mi padre totalmente horrorizado. La corte no se había movido de Varnley desde 1940, e incluso entonces había sido sólo durante unas cuantas semanas—. Les sugiero que se pongan en contacto con sus familias para indicarles que se preparen. Nos vamos dentro de dos semanas. Pueden marcharse.

La mayoría de los consejeros parecían estar demasiado asombrados como para hablar, así que fueron abandonando la sala en silencio. Yo me quedé pegado a mi sitio hasta que uno de sus secretarios apareció al lado de mi padre y recibió instrucciones de informar del traslado a la corte en general. Distraído por aquello y por Zoycite, que empezó a formular planes más detallados para el día siguiente, no me di cuenta de que Serena se deslizaba hacia la puerta. Pero mi padre sí.

—Serena —la llamó sin molestarse en levantar la vista de las notas que estaba tomando. Ella se quedó paralizada, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta—. No puede salir de esta dimensión y entrar en Athenea como humana.

Abrió los ojos como platos. El significado que aquello llevaba implícito estaba claro. Tenía que convertirse, y tenía que hacerlo pronto.


	55. Capitulo 55

Darien debió de ver el miedo reflejado en mis ojos cuando me dijo que iba a salir a cazar. Creo que sabía que me sentaría en la cama con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas, hecha un ovillo, en la postura más incómoda posible, para no quedarme dormida. No quería seguirle en mis sueños, lo cual era irracional. Sabía que pronto yo también tendría que cazar. Tenía que convertirme. Ya no tenía elección. Que lo quisiera o no —y, Dios, sí que quería— era irrelevante. Pero era algo más que eso.

No quería conocer sus pensamientos. No quería saber lo que Darien deseaba hacerle a mi padre. Y, desde luego, no quería saber lo que había estado pensando cuando me abandonó a la muerte. Tal vez por eso me cogió de la mano y dijo que lo sentía antes de echarse la capa por encima de los hombros.

Tenía mucho que pensar y sin embargo estaba pensando en ella. Tampoco era que me molestara. Era mejor que regodearse en la idea de que al cabo de doce horas Tsukino estaría a tiro de piedra de las fronteras de Varnley. No era algo que hubiese podido imaginarse antes del pasado mes de julio, y sintió que una rabia ya familiar emergía hacia la superficie. Y no intentó aplacarla. No tenía sentido intentar ocultársela a ella. Tsukino era el hombre que había enviado a su madre a la muerte; tenía derecho a estar indignado. Ya era bastante malo tener que controlarse en público. No podía hacerlo también en privado.

Tenía sed, pero la mayor parte de los ciervos habían huido hacia donde acampaban los sabios, atraídos por aquellas risas agudas que se posaban sobre las copas de los árboles. Aquello le provocó un escalofrío a la figura. Puede que los sabios se movieran en armonía con la naturaleza, pero no eran de aquel mundo..., ninguna criatura que pudiese matar a un hombre con una palabra pertenecía a aquel mundo. La figura de la capa suspiró. No era difícil ver por qué Athenea era el reino más poderoso. Nadie osaba cuestionar su autoridad. En cualquier caso, él se alegraba de no ser un asesino de los que tendrían que enfrentarse a ellos más tarde.

Pero lo que en realidad necesitaba era sangre humana. De hecho, necesitaba ir a la ciudad. Esbozó una sonrisa. Allí la llevaría, cuando todo aquello hubiera acabado. A Victoria, en la costa sur de la isla Vancouver, o al Vancouver más grande. No quedaba muy lejos de Athenea. En realidad, valdría cualquier ciudad de la primera dimensión, porque allí los humanos sabían que los vampiros existían. Algunos se mostraban más que dispuestos a que los mordieran. La mayor parte, por el contrario, se morían de miedo cuando sabían que los vampiros andaban por allí. No había nada como la histeria en una caza.

Se detuvo, pues se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos estaban derivando hacia donde no deberían. Ella lo estaría siguiendo, si se había dormido. Pero no pudo evitar pasarse la lengua por los labios a causa de la expectación, sobre todo cuando vio el destello blanco de una cola entre los árboles, a su derecha. No era más que un conejo, pero bastaría. Sin hacer un solo ruido, se acercó a la criatura, que permaneció completamente ajena al depredador hasta que una gran sombra bloqueó la luz de la luna, que se filtraba entre los pinos. Sobresaltado, el conejo golpeó el suelo con las patas traseras para echar a correr. Pero la figura de la capa se agachó y lo cogió por el pellejo del cuello antes de que pudiera alejarse.

Se oyó un crujido. «Más vale ser compasivo.»

Me desperté empapada en sudor frío, medio desnuda sobre las sábanas, y di golpecitos con la mano sobre la mesilla hasta que encontré la lámpara.

«¿Me acostumbraré alguna vez a las muertes?», pensé mientras me esforzaba por apartar el sueño de mi cabeza. Lo dudaba. Sabía que era posible no matar para beber, pero aun así me sentía como si estuviera traicionando mi forma de vida vegetariana. Y en cuanto a lo de beber de un humano… Bueno, aquello era canibalismo puro y duro. Darien podría llevarme a cualquier ciudad del mundo y no mataría a un humano.

«Sin embargo te preocupa controlarte a ti misma —añadió mi voz—. Y no tienes escrúpulos en cuanto a beber sangre de donantes. Entonces ¿qué diferencia hay respecto a beber de un humano?»

No le contesté. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? Tenía cierta razón, y yo era consciente de ello. Todas aquellas preguntas tendrían su respuesta cuando me convirtiera, en cualquier caso.

Me levanté de un salto de la cama y crucé la habitación para ir a buscar un par de calcetines. Los suelos siempre estaban helados en aquella casa. Muy, muy, fríos. «Me resultarán cálidos cuando me convierta. Y también Darien. ¿Lo echaré de menos?»

Sabía que ya no habría forma de que pudiera volver a quedarme dormida, así que me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar en la oscuridad, pues la lámpara sólo iluminaba una parte de la habitación. Pero cuando me estaba acercando a la pared contraria, los pies se me enredaron en algo y tropecé. Era mi abrigo. Lo había dejado tirado en el suelo la mañana anterior, cuando había entrado a toda prisa en la habitación. Sacudí la cabeza, lo cogí junto con la camiseta sudada y tiré ambas prendas sobre la cama. Al hacerlo, la revista que me había regalado Rosa de Otoño se cayó. Fruncí el entrecejo ante los rostros que me miraban con una sonrisa, todos vestidos de negro. «A algunos no les va nada mal...» Pero me picaba la curiosidad, así que la cogí y empecé a estudiar las fotos.

Identificaba a los vampiros, macilentos y ojerosos, y a los sabios, con sus cicatrices brillantes y evidentes en el lado derecho de sus cuerpos. Pero luego estaban los demás. A primera vista, todos podían pasar por humanos, pero tenían algo distinto. Tenían los ojos demasiado coloridos o grandes; los pómulos demasiado marcados o el pelo demasiado rubio. Había algo ominoso en el lazo negro que una chica llevaba atado en el brazo, y algo salvaje en los ojos de otra. En el pelo de casi todas las chicas había una rosa negra con hojas blancas... La Caricia de la Muerte.

Me estremecí y enrollé la revista tras decidir que la leería en el piso de abajo. Apagué la lámpara y avancé a tientas hacia la puerta. Me las arreglé para salir sin tropezar contra nada más. En el vestíbulo de la entrada, me senté unos cuantos peldaños antes de llegar al final de la escalera y me apoyé contra la barandilla. Allí me puse a estudiar la revista página a página.

Sabios, vampiros, los malditos, lobos, mutantes... otras criaturas con nombres en latín que no era capaz de pronunciar… Todos con grandes títulos como lady, o duquesa, conde, u honorable... Todos ataviados con vestidos con cola, y con fracs, fajas y corbatas. Los pies de foto que había debajo de todas y cada una de las imágenes daban cuenta de quiénes eran, en qué evento, cuándo... Todos allí, desplegados como un cuento de hadas oculto entre columnas de cotilleos y de consejos, y en artículos que explicaban las últimas tendencias en moda formal. Me habría reído si no hubiese estado tan nerviosa por lo que estaba por venir.

Comencé a pensar en los humanos de las otras dimensiones. Por lo que podía deducir de mi sueño, conocían la existencia de todo aquello. «¿Qué piensan de los vampiros? ¿Los aceptan? ¿Qué pasaría si los humanos de esta dimensión lo descubrieran?» Al fin y al cabo, los vampiros eran depredadores, así que los humanos de esta dimensión nunca podrían saber que existían... Ya provocaban bastante miedo en otras dimensiones y ni siquiera vivían en ellas.

El peso que cargaba sobre los hombros se tornó más pesado. Era una Heroína, pero apenas sabía lo que aquello implicaba y, además, tampoco sabía mucho sobre las dimensiones, a pesar de que aquél era el mundo del que estaba a punto de pasar a formar parte.

«El lado bueno —gorjeó mi voz en un tono tan alegre que le habría dado una bofetada si hubiese podido— es que vas a ver pronto a tu padre.» Aquello no me pareció el lado bueno de nada. Sólo me suscitaba miedo y una creciente sensación de ansiedad. No lo veía desde hacía —me detuve para contar las semanas— tres meses y medio. Yo había cambiado.

«¿Aprobará lo que soy?» Me di un tortazo mental. Pues claro que no lo aprobaría.

El ruido que hizo al abrir las puertas uno de los mayordomos me arrancó de mis pensamientos.

Darien entró, con la capa hecha un ovillo entre las manos, y le hizo al sirviente un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza. Éste miró hacia donde me encontraba yo y desapareció a toda prisa por un pasillo de servicio.

La mirada de Darien siguió a la del mayordomo y, de inmediato, frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

—Dormir no me estaba sentando nada bien —confesé.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

—He intentado no pensar en tu padre y todo eso, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Sacudí la cabeza y luego medio levanté los hombros para volver a bajarlos.

—No te preocupes por eso. —Le di unas palmaditas al escalón que tenía al lado y él se acercó y se sentó tras colgar la capa en la barandilla—. ¿Ser un vampiro es así? ¿Están todo el tiempo los unos en las cabezas de los otros?

Sonrió.

—En realidad no. Nos reservamos para nosotros mismos. —Cogió la revista que tenía abierta sobre el regazo y la hojeó—. No deberías leer estas cosas. No son más que un montón de cotilleos y de mierda.

Volví a quitársela, un poco molesta.

—Sólo tenía curiosidad sobre las otras dimensiones. Rosa de Otoño me la dio.

Suspiró y apoyó los antebrazos sobre las rodillas.

—Podrás ver por ti misma cómo son las demás dimensiones cuando lleguemos a Athenea.

—Me gustaría tener algún tipo de idea de cómo es el mundo al que voy a sumarme, ya sabes — murmuré, y él se echó a reír cuando hice un mohín.

Cogió de nuevo la revista y le dio la vuelta para ver la columna de consejos. Arqueó una ceja y me la mostró.

—Y esa idea te la va a dar la Tía Agatha, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros como para decir «¿Y por qué no?».

—Además, he estado pensando —susurré.

Me pasó un brazo por la cintura y me atrajo hacia sí, hasta que mi costado estuvo totalmente apoyado sobre el suyo.

—¿Pensando en qué? —me preguntó con las comisuras de los labios curvadas en una sonrisa engreída, como si la idea de que yo pensara fuese divertida.

Respiré hondo.

—En lo que tu padre ha dicho antes. En convertirme.

Se quedó paralizado.

—Ah.

—Me convertirás tú, ¿verdad? No creo que pueda hacerlo si no eres tú. —Entrelacé los dedos con los suyos y lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos e implorantes. Sentí que unas cuantas lágrimas me los ponían vidriosos. Cuando no contestó, volví a bajar la mirada hacia el mármol de la escalera—. Todo esto es una locura. Me siento como si lo estuviera traicionando todo. Mi vegetarianismo, mi humanidad, a mi familia...

«Eso es porque lo estás haciendo», dijo mi voz con sorna, con tanta crueldad que al fin una lágrima humedeció mi cara.

Darien estiró la mano y me pasó el pulgar por la mejilla para secármela.

—Elige tu noche, Nena —murmuró.

Aparté la mano de la suya y saqué el medallón de la reina de debajo de mi camisa. Lo dejé descansar sobre mi palma y sentí el peso de su legado con sólo sujetarlo. Ella había muerto para que yo estuviera allí sentada, entre los brazos de su hijo. Al igual que Sammy. Toda mi vida no había sido más que el camino hasta aquel momento. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el colgante volviera a caer sobre mis pechos.

Le había prometido a mi padre que no me convertiría. Pero no tenía elección. Nunca había tenido elección.

—Dentro de dos noches —susurré con un escalofrío.

Fijar una fecha lo afianzaba. Iba a ocurrir.

—No tiene por qué ser tan pronto —me devolvió el susurro mientras trazaba círculos con el pulgar en mi mano, que había vuelto a coger entre las suyas—. Tienes dos semanas antes de que nos vayamos a Athenea, ¿lo recuerdas?

Me llevé el dorso de la otra mano a la boca para ocultar que me temblaban los labios. Luché por contener una riada de lágrimas.

—Lo sé. Pero me entrará miedo si no lo hago pronto, y quiero tener controlada la sed en Athenea.

—La controlarás —me aseguró, y volvió a rodearme la cintura con el brazo—. No es tan difícil, te lo prometo. Pero ¿crees que es una buena idea convertirte tan de inmediato después de que tu padre sea capt... —Se detuvo a media frase—. Es decir, ¿justo después de que llegue?

Incliné la cabeza para apoyarla sobre su hombro, agradecida por el hecho de que se hubiera corregido.

—No lo sé. Él no puede hacer nada, ¿no es así? Simplemente tendrá que asumirlo, supongo. — Solté un suspiro y formulé una pregunta que llevaba importunándome toda la tarde—: ¿Está mal que esté nerviosa por tener que ver a mi propio padre?

—¿Lo estás?

Con el rabillo del ojo vi que ladeaba la cabeza con expresión de perplejidad.

—Pareces sorprendido.

—Es sólo que creía que estarías feliz. ¿No es esto lo que has querido durante todo este tiempo?

Fruncí el entrecejo.

—Al principio sí. Estaba asustada y echaba de menos mi casa, y además os odiaba a todos. No te ofendas —añadí al percatarme de su cara de agravio—. Acababa de verte matar a treinta hombres, a fin de cuentas. Pero en algún momento eso cambió. No sé cuándo. Pero dejé de echar de menos a mi familia, y dejé de pensar en lo de Trafalgar Square como en un asesinato, y dejé de... —Me quedé callada cuando Dariense acercó, inclinó la cabeza a un lado y se situó a escasos centímetros de mis labios.

—¿Dejaste de qué? —preguntó en voz tan baja que apenas lo oí.

Me quedé sin respiración.

—Dejé de odiarte —contesté.

Y, sin dudarlo, apretó los labios contra los míos. Fue muy breve, pero me sentí como si hubiera besado un metal frío. Noté el sabor de la sangre del conejo en sus labios y me aparté, impactada por el hecho de que... me había gustado. Darien bajó la mirada, pero yo le levanté la barbilla con un solo dedo y lo miré a los ojos, tan brillantes y vivos, dignos de las piedras más preciosas.

—El 28 de agosto de hace dieciocho años oíste tu voz por primera vez, ¿no es así?

Cogió una fuerte bocanada de aire y abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

Intenté sonreír, pero no conseguí más que hacer una mueca.

—Rosa de Otoño me lo dijo, porque yo también tengo una voz. Y la oí por primera vez en Trafalgar Square.

—Dios mío —susurró. Se pasó una mano por la nuca y se alborotó aún más el pelo, que ya llevaba despeinado.

Asentí.

—La noche en que yo nací, tú empezaste a oír tu voz. La noche en que te conocí, yo empecé a oír la mía. Cuando llegué aquí, empecé a seguirte en mis sueños. Si tu madre no hubiera muerto, tú no habrías matado a los cazadores de Trafalgar Square y yo nunca habría terminado aquí. Deberías haberme matado aquella noche. Pero no lo hiciste. Y después de aquello me has salvado sólo Dios sabe cuántas veces. ¿Es eso por lo que estamos unidos? ¿Qué demonios significa que lo estemos? Es que no lo entiendo. No entiendo nada de todo esto.

Me derrumbé sobre él, frustrada por el hecho de decir en voz alta lo que sabía, y que yo entendía que no estaba resolviendo nada. «¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?»

Él me escuchó con una expresión educada pero distante en el rostro, mirando más allá de mí hacia las puertas cerradas del salón de baile. Seguí su mirada hasta dar con las vetas negras que recorrían el mármol blanco, más gruesas allí que en ningún otro sitio.

—Estamos en una partida de ajedrez —dijo entre dientes—. Pero no la controlamos. Tan sólo somos las piezas.

Le tembló la voz y un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral, como si me hubiera atravesado un fantasma.

—Entonces ¿quién la controla?

—El destino. El tiempo. Cosas sobre las que no sabemos nada —susurró—. No se pretende que entendamos nada. Así que no intentes encontrarle sentido. Limítate a seguir jugando.

—Haces que parezca que son personas de verdad, o algo así.

Se encogió de hombros y me estrechó entre sus brazos al tiempo que estiraba las piernas sobre la escalera. Luego tiró de una de mis piernas hasta que quedé sentada a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, de cara a él, con las rodillas apoyadas sobre el mármol frío de los escalones. Bajó las manos hasta la parte baja de mi espalda y metió los dedos por el interior de la cinturilla de mis vaqueros. Entonces empezó a acariciar el elástico de mis bragas y sentí que me ponía colorada y que se me aceleraba el corazón.

—Yo también he estado pensando —dijo, y cuando separó los labios vislumbré que se pasaba la lengua por la punta de los colmillos—. La corte de Athenea es mucho más estricta que ésta. Mortalmente más estricta.

Sacudí la cabeza, no entendía lo que quería decir.

—¿Y? Puedo portarme bien.

Entonces fue su turno de sacudir la cabeza.

—Ellos entienden el bien de una forma diferente. Muchas de las cosas que nosotros consideramos normales son escandalosas para ellos.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Por ejemplo..., que dos personas no pueden mostrarse afecto en público ni acostarse juntas si no comparten oficialmente un noviazgo. Así que, teniendo eso en cuenta, he pensado que tal vez, obviamente cuando las cosas se hayan calmado, porque atraerá un montón de atención por parte de la prensa que estemos juntos, bueno, quizá... sólo si tú quieres, claro... —Lo interrumpí con un gesto de la mano cuando los iris de sus ojos se tiñeron de un rojo pálido. Yo esbocé una media sonrisa arrogante y él hizo un mohín—. No hagas eso, te convertirás en mí.

—¡Esto es demasiado bueno como para no poner esa cara! —exclamé, y mi sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia—. Darien Chiba, ¿me estás pidiendo que seamos novios?

Hizo una mueca y el rojo de sus ojos se tornó más oscuro.

—Creo que nos hemos saltado la etapa de las citas, así que estaba pensando en que fueras algo más que mi novia. Pero no tenemos que hacerlo público de inmediato, puede que por Navidad...

Volví a interrumpirlo, en aquella ocasión poniéndole una mano en la boca y utilizando la otra para obligarlo a tumbarse de espaldas. Lo seguí y me quedé a escasos centímetros de su boca.

—Una relación con la hija del hombre que ordenó la muerte de tu madre. Qué controvertido...

—Una relación con una chica a la que estoy unido. Qué sensato. De hecho, qué responsable — contestó entre risas.

Me sumé a él, pero mis carcajadas se convirtieron en un graznido amortiguado cuando me puso la mano sobre la boca y comenzó a darse la vuelta. La mano que tenía a mi espalda me sirvió de protección cuando llegué a los escalones. Darien apareció sobre mí y me apartó unos cuantos mechones de pelo de los ojos.

—Una relación con una chica a la que habría sido un idiota de dejar marchar ayer. Una chica que insufló vida a este lugar. Una chica que me hizo sentir de nuevo. Qué natural.

Se me encogió el corazón y me escocieron los ojos. Un millar de emociones diferentes me inundaron a la vez y superaron al miedo, la incertidumbre y la rabia que había sentido hacia él aquella mañana. Era una mezcla de emociones que reconocía, pero que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Y era más fuerte. Era real. Podía saborearla: tuvo un sabor metálico cuando volvió a besarme por segunda vez. También estaba fría cuando le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y él intentó apretar todo su cuerpo contra el mío. Cuando me metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta, fue un calambrazo

de deseo.

Se apartó de mí y su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando me acarició la mejilla.

—Nena, yo...

—Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?

Me senté erguida en el escalón en cuanto Darien se apartó de mí, y me puse tan roja como las puertas cerradas a la espalda de Zoycite, que estaba allí de pie, paralizado, sin dejar de mirarnos, y también sonrojado.

—No, en absoluto —dijo Darien con su habitual tono de voz calmado al tiempo que intentaba volver a colocarme la camiseta sobre la cadera desnuda.

Zoycite asintió, pero con expresión escéptica.

—Probablemente debería descansar —dijo mirándome a mí—. Mañana no será fácil.

Asentí y comencé a ponerme de pie. Me sentí como si la realidad volviera a caer sobre mí y me aplastase los hombros una vez más. Darien también se puso en pie, me cogió de la mano y me acercó a él para darme un beso en la mejilla.

—Intenta no preocuparte —murmuró antes de darme un pequeño empujón escaleras arriba.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al primer piso, Darien se reunió al pie de la escalera con Zoycite y ambos comenzaron a hablar en voz baja de camino hacia el pasillo principal de aquella planta.

«¿Descansar? ¿Cómo demonios voy a descansar?», pensé. Pero, para mi sorpresa, en cuanto toqué la almohada con la cabeza, sentí una gran pesadez en los ojos y me quedé dormida al cabo de pocos minutos. Tenía la mente llena de imágenes de Darien y de sueños retorcidos sobre todo lo que podría salir mal al día siguiente.


	56. Capitulo 56

La mañana siguiente amaneció gris pero seca. Se había levantado bastante aire y, cuando me senté al pie de la escalera, sobresaltándome ante el menor de los ruidos, el viento frío entraba a raudales por las puertas abiertas, me alborotaba el pelo y me ponía el vello de los brazos de punta.

Me había lavado la cabeza y había intentado aplicarme algo de maquillaje, pero me temblaban tanto las manos que delinearme los ojos se había convertido en una tarea ingente, así que había renunciado. Me había puesto una camisa limpia, negra y con botones, y un par de vaqueros de pernera ancha que me habían dado en cuanto me levanté. «Hacía años que no me ponía unos vaqueros de pernera ancha —pensé—. Si es que me los he puesto alguna vez.» También me había puesto unos zapatos, pero Yaten me había dicho que me los quitara porque no quería que a nadie se le pasara por la cabeza la idea de que iba a marcharme a algún lado. A nadie. Todos supimos a quién se refería. Pero, en conjunto, tenía un aspecto más presentable del que había tenido desde hacía semanas. Estaba bastante segura de que se debía al hecho de que no quería que «a nadie» se le pasara por la cabeza la idea de que me habían maltratado.

Pero podría haber tenido el aspecto de la princesa más guapa del mundo —qué ironía— y aun así no me habría sentido mejor. Tenía náuseas. Esperar, sólo esperar, era una tortura mayor para mis nervios de lo que pudiera haberlo sido Ad Infinítum en el peor de los momentos. De hecho, era peor que ir a recoger las notas de mis exámenes, y aquel día había vomitado.

Miré la esfera del reloj de Darien. Las 12.40 del mediodía. Los sabios, unos treinta en total, ya habrían eliminado a los canallas y asesinos de la parte sur a aquella hora. Había oído a Zoycite cuando se marchaba aquella mañana susurrarle a Yaten, que iba hacia la parte norte, que no albergaba muchas esperanzas de «sólo inmovilizarlos». «Se derramará sangre», dijo.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Darien al sentarse junto a mí en el mismo escalón que la noche anterior. Llevaba una camisa negra, como siempre, pero aquel día se la había metido por dentro y abrochado hasta arriba. Hasta se había cepillado el pelo. Muda como desde hacía varias horas, sólo asentí—. Ya no queda mucho —añadió, y estiró las piernas. Yo también me sentía rígida, pero era incapaz de moverme.

El resto de los Chiba se había refugiado en el estudio del rey para esperar. Nos dejaron sólo a Darien, a los dos mayordomos, a los aproximadamente diez guardias de Varnley y a mí en el vestíbulo de la entrada. De vez en cuando, los guardias se ponían en tensión, se hablaban con urgencia unos a otros en rumano, y luego volvían a relajarse. Una o dos veces se dirigieron directamente a Darien, que también se puso tenso; un destello rojo resplandeció en sus iris. Al cabo de un rato, supuse que aquello debía de ocurrir cuando un asesino se las ingeniaba para escabullirse de los sabios y cruzaba la frontera. Pero estaba claro que no llegaban muy lejos. En algún lugar recóndito de mi cabeza, sabía que las muertes iban en aumento.

12.50 del mediodía. Los sabios debían de estar ya desempeñando su labor en la zona norte para encontrarse luego con Yaten cerca del pueblo de Low Marshes, que era donde estaba esperando mi padre. «¿Y si no está, dónde se supone que debe estar? ¿Le habrán llegado rumores de lo que tenemos planeado?» Aquello era improbable, puesto que el plan se había concretado el día anterior, pero aun así me preocupaba. No obstante, había eventualidades peores: los vampiros implicados podrían no respetar la Protección del Rey y de la Corona. Podrían matarlo. Aquello era mucho más probable. Tendría que limitarme a confiar en Yaten. Él no lo mataría. No era de aquel tipo.

«¿Quién lo acompañará? ¿Guardaespaldas? ¿Consejeros? ¿Secretarios?» En mi mente se acumulaban innumerables preguntas. Las 12.55 del mediodía. Una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte atravesó las puertas e hizo que las capas negras de los guardianes se agitaran. El paisaje verde y gris del exterior quedó cubierto de telas negras hasta que el golpe de viento remitió. Las capas volvieron a adaptarse a las formas de quienes las llevaban y les cubrieron la piel pálida, traslúcida, una vez más. Me mordí el labio. «¿Cuánto sabrá sobre las Heroínas?» Suponía que bastante, puesto que por eso debía de haber elegido aquel momento en el que los seres oscuros estaban temerosos. «O eso debe de pensar él.»

Las 12.58 del mediodía. El segundero del reloj de Darien continuaba su camino, pero parecía hacerlo con tal lentitud que mi corazón tenía tiempo de latir dos veces por cada uno de sus movimientos. Las 12.59 del mediodía. De repente, los guardias se irguieron y sus miradas siempre rojas se volvieron no hacia Darien, sino hacia mí. Me quedé sin respiración y me puse en pie con dificultad. Me di cuenta de que se me había formado un nudo en el estómago.

—Lo tienen —dijo una voz.

Entonces vi al rey entrar en el vestíbulo en compañía de toda su familia, así como de Andrew, Taiki y los demás. También iban con ellos algunos miembros del consejo, entre ellos, me percaté con otra náusea, Valerian Crimson. «Nunca me libraré de él.»

Sentí que una mano envolvía la mía.

—Concéntrate únicamente en lo que tienes que hacer —murmuró Darien.

Me quitó un mechón de pelo de detrás de la oreja y lo dejó caer junto a mi cara. En seguida se encogió en un bucle, por eso precisamente me lo había quitado yo de la cara. Asentí y no dije nada.

«Debería habérmelo alisado —pensé—. Siempre lo llevo liso en casa.»

Me forcé a coger aire para volver a llenarme los pulmones. El reloj dio la una; los minutos seguían pasando como si fueran horas. Nadie hacía ni un ruido. El aire podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo romo, pues estaba aún más tenso que los guardias alineados en los escalones de la entrada o que los dedos de los mayordomos que mantenían agarrados los pomos de las puertas, preparados para cerrarlas y confinar dentro a mi padre.

La gravilla crujió. No había gritos, no había señales de forcejeo, tan sólo el sonido regular de los pasos. Contuve el impulso de salir disparada hacia el camino. En vez de eso, me puse a mirar a los Chiba. Sus rostros no delataban ninguna emoción, parecían serenos. Cuando el rey vio que lo miraba, se adelantó y se colocó a mi lado, de manera que quedé aprisionada entre Darien y él. No supe si pensaba que iba a intentar algo o si fue una especie de acto de solidaridad.

Los crujidos cesaron y fueron reemplazados por el repiqueteo de varias personas subiendo los escalones. Le solté la mano a Darien. En cuanto lo hice, Yaten atravesó la entrada, seguido de Zoycite y de Mina. Unos cuantos pasos más atrás llegó mi padre, con cada uno de los brazos agarrado por un vampiro, aunque no tendrían ni que haberse molestado. Caminaba tranquilamente, como si estuviese entrando en su propia casa, y paseó la mirada por todos los ocupantes del vestíbulo de la entrada con una mueca de asco dibujada en los labios.

Algo estalló en mi interior cuando la detuvo sobre mí; me escapé de entre Darien y el rey, mi deber ya olvidado, y me precipité hacia él. Mi padre se liberó de los dos vampiros que lo sujetaban y me rodeó con los brazos, me apretó contra su pecho aun cuando tuvo que dar unos cuantos pasos tambaleantes atrás debido a la fuerza con la que me abalancé sobre él.

—Serena... —murmuró, y lo repitió una y otra vez contra mi pelo mientras me daba besos rasposos en la frente. La barba acababa de empezar a crecerle de nuevo, más canosa de lo que yo la recordaba.

Enterré la cabeza en su pecho mientras ambos nos esforzábamos por mantener el equilibrio. Con el rabillo del ojo, vi que el rey le ponía una mano en el pecho a Darien cuando éste dio un paso al frente. También atisbé que movía los labios para decirle algo. Cerré los párpados para ignorar la escena e inhalé el aroma de la camisa azul celeste de mi padre. Olía a casa: a ropa recién lavada y tostadas quemadas, al perfume de lavanda que siempre usaba mi madre.

—Vale, puedo andar. Pero ¡eso no quiere decir que tengas que dejarme caer, sanguijuela!

Me aparté de mi padre como si quemara. Conocía aquella voz: era casi idéntica a la mía, sólo que un poco más aguda. Rodeé a mi padre.

—¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo ella aquí?! —grité. Clavé la mirada en el suelo, donde una muchacha con los ojos de color casi rojo intentaba ponerse en pie. Tenía la piel pálida y macilenta, muy parecida a la de un vampiro, y unos enormes círculos morados y oscuros alrededor de los ojos.

Llevaba un pañuelo naranja y amarillo, muy vivo, cubriéndole la cabeza, y sus cejas eran muy claras, como si se las hubieran decolorado—. ¿Rini? ¿Eres tú?

Se puso derecha, ayudada por el vampiro que había cargado con ella hasta allí, y puso los ojos en blanco con gran dramatismo.

—No, Serena, soy la reina de Inglaterra. Pues claro que soy yo, idiota.

Di unos cuantos pasos titubeantes hacia ella y luego la abracé con fuerza, apretándole la cabeza contra mi hombro.

—Idiota tú —gruñí—. Pequeña estúpida. No deberías haber venido. ¡Estás enferma!

Se separó de mí en el mismo momento en que arrastraron a otros dos hombres, que no paraban de revolverse y patalear, a través de las puertas. En seguida se cerraron tras ellos ruidosamente.

—Ya no. Me dieron el alta hace dos meses. —Comencé a tartamudear intentando expresar mi alivio, pero Rini me interrumpió—: Por supuesto, era imposible que lo supieras.

Se dio la vuelta y le lanzó una mirada furibunda al rey, sin una sola pizca de miedo en su expresión.

—Escoria —murmuró mi padre dirigiéndose a los Chiba.

Dejaron a su lado a los dos hombres, a uno de los cuales identifiqué como el segundo secretario permanente.

Me quedé helada.

—¡No digas eso! —exclamé.

Sacudió la cabeza, impávido, y me di cuenta de que había hablado demasiado bajo para que me oyera. «Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando estás rodeada de vampiros.»

—No digas eso —repetí cuando mi voz me inundó la mente.

«Recuerda lo que tienes que hacer, Nena —me dijo—. Recuerda que eres una Heroína.»

Levanté una mano y cogí el medallón que descansaba sobre mi pecho y me enfriaba la piel.

Mi padre me miró a los ojos antes de fijarse en el colgante que tenía en la palma de la mano. Las arrugas que le surcaban la frente se hicieron más pronunciadas y abrió la boca para hablar, pero yo me adelanté.

—No te atrevas a decir eso.

Dejé que el medallón resbalara de mi mano y se posara sobre la tela de mi camisa. Comencé a retroceder de espaldas y, a continuación, me di la vuelta y me alejé de mi padre y de mi hermana para acercarme a Darien, cuyo rostro se llenó de alivio al tiempo que una media sonrisa triunfante, incluso orgullosa, se dibujaba en sus labios. Puede que tal vez me lo imaginara, pero me dio la sensación de que los labios del rey también se curvaban un poquito.

Me coloqué entre ambos y permití que Darien me rodeara la cintura con un brazo. De hecho, yo hice lo mismo y me pegué a su costado.

Mi hermana se llevó una mano a la boca y ahogó un grito. Mi padre nos miraba alternativamente a Darien y a mí sin dejar de tartamudear, como si no pudiera comprender lo que estaba viendo. Pero entonces, con un rugido atronador, se lanzó hacia adelante, y tres de los vampiros tuvieron dificultades para contenerlo.

—¡Me lo prometiste! —gritó.

Jadeaba y la cara se le puso muy roja, casi morada. Los vampiros consiguieron reducirlo y le sujetaron los brazos a la espalda hasta que sus aullidos se convirtieron en preguntas y después en súplicas. Darien bajó la mano hacia la mía y me la agarró como si intentara resistir mientras nos despedazaban. No pude evitar sentir que estaba preocupado por si volvía a salir corriendo en dirección a mi padre. Pero no tenía intención de hacerlo. Al otro lado de la habitación, vi que Yaten y Zoycite intercambiaban una mirada. Zoycite enarcó las cejas. Yo me sonrojé.

—Me lo prometiste, ¿no es así, Serena? ¿Qué coño te han hecho?

No contesté. «¿Qué puedo decir?» Pero no tuve que pensarlo más cuando el rey echó a andar y se detuvo a sólo unos metros de mi padre, que levantó la cabeza cuando le vio aproximarse.

—¿Qué le ha hecho a mi hija? —preguntó—. ¿Qué le ha hecho su puñetero reino? ¡Dígamelo!

El monarca suspiró y una corriente de aire frío recorrió el vestíbulo. Me estremecí. Y Rini también.

—Más de lo que jamás podrá imaginarse, Kenji Tsukino —murmuró, pero aun así pude oírle con la misma claridad que una campana en medio de la quietud de la noche. Se volvió para mirarme y vi que tenía el rostro contraído por una emoción que parecía estar intentando ocultar. Pero tenía los ojos desprovistos de vida y sentimientos, como siempre—. Sabe lo que hizo —continuó mirando de nuevo a mi padre y haciendo un gesto en torno a los vampiros reunidos en el vestíbulo—. Todos lo sabemos.

Mi padre abrió mucho los ojos y, por primera vez, Rini pareció sentir miedo.

—Entonces ¿ésta es su venganza, majestad? ¿Envenenar a mi hija?

—Sinceramente, ése no era nuestro método de venganza preferido —intervino Yaten con un ligerísimo dejo de desagrado, aunque mantuvo la cara impertérrita. Se acercó a él—. Supongo que está familiarizado con lo que llamamos la Protección del Rey y de la Corona.

—Por supuesto.

—Su familia y usted quedan bajo ella. —Desestimó la sorprendida respuesta de mi padre con un gesto de la mano—. Puede esperar. Sugiero que continuemos esta conversación en algún lugar un poco más cómodo, y tal vez de una manera un tanto más racional, espero, por el bien de los hijos de ambos.

Ninguno de los dos se opuso y, a un gesto de la mano del rey, se llevaron a mi padre del vestíbulo de la entrada. Él se esforzó por mirar al frente, desafiante, para no tener que verme a mí. Los otros dos hombres lo siguieron. El vampiro que había llevado a Rini hasta allí fue a agarrarla del brazo, pero mi hermana lo puso fuera de su alcance y se apartó de él con un respingo. Rini echó a andar antes de que el vampiro pudiera volver a intentar cogerla y se detuvo a sólo unos centímetros de mí, con el entrecejo bien fruncido. Un ligero rubor cubría las manzanas de sus mejillas, como si se las hubieran pellizcado. Con los ojos enormes y brillantes, paseó la mirada primero por Darien y después por el resto de los Chiba, que se estaban yendo tras mi padre y el rey.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber una vez que volvió a centrar su atención en mí. Su rostro delataba su confusión, y me di cuenta, con un nuevo vuelco del estómago, de que estaba furiosa.

—Es complicado de explicar—murmuré. Me desenredé de los brazos de Darien y también me puse roja.

—¿De verdad? —dijo con sequedad.

—Sí, lo es —contestó Darien con el mismo tono de voz frío que utilizaba cuando yo llegué a la mansión.

Junto a mí, sentí que se metía las manos en los bolsillos para ocultar que las había cerrado en un puño. Que uno de los vampiros se dirigiera directamente a ella pilló desprevenida a Rini, que se puso nerviosa.

—No estaba hablando contigo, sanguijuela.

—¡Dios mío, si hay dos iguales! —dijo Zafiro entre risas. Se acercó a nosotras con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, como si aquello fuera un feliz reencuentro familiar—. Hasta tenéis la misma mirada —añadió tras inclinarse hacia adelante y escrutarle el rostro a Rini.

Mi hermana no se acobardó, pero se puso de un color tan brillante como el del pañuelo que le cubría la cabeza y al que Zafiro se esforzaba por no mirar. Si Rini notó que Zafirodesviaba la mirada hacia los mechones de pelo corto, casi gris, que asomaban por debajo de la tela alrededor de sus orejas, decidió ignorarlo.

—La testarudez debe de ser genética —dijo Darien.

Rini abrió la boca para contestar, al igual que yo, pero nos vimos interrumpidas cuando Valerian Crimson se unió a nosotros.

—Creo que se la requiere, señorita Tsukino.

Agarró a Rini del brazo y se lo apretó mientras ella intentaba soltarse. Zafiro, que era el que estaba más cerca, no necesitó que nadie le dijera nada para liberarla de la presa de Crimson. Yo intenté ocultar mi rabia.

—No toques a mi hermana, Crimson. No la mires —siseé con los dientes apretados.

Pero él ni siquiera se inmutó. Inclinó ligeramente la espalda para saludar y habló con toda la falsa cortesía que se le daba tan bien:

—Por supuesto, milady.

Rini, dividida entre mirar la mano de Zafiro, que seguía agarrándola, y a Crimson, que se alejaba, no hizo ningún comentario respecto al título que había utilizado para referirse a mí, pero su expresión confundida me decía que lo había oído. Me alegré. No sabía por dónde comenzar a explicárselo y, consciente de ello, estaba ansiosa por unirme al rey y a Yaten. Me volví hacia Darien, que se percató de mi angustia.

—Están en el estudio. Nos uniremos dentro de un instante.

Zafiro soltó el brazo de Rini de repente, casi como si hubiera olvidado que aún la tenía agarrada, y yo conduje a mi hermana hacia el pasillo principal. Me siguió en silencio, con los labios fruncidos. No parecía que tuviera intención alguna de hablar, así que me metí las manos en los bolsillos al sentir el frío que me provocaba su distancia.

—Tienes mucho mejor aspecto —apunté.

Había ganado algo de peso en las piernas, que desaparecían debajo de un vestido de lana de color naranja que insinuaba unas curvas incipientes. También tenía las mejillas rosadas, como las de un bebé. Pero las cicatrices de la quimio aún estaban allí. No tenía las cejas decoloradas, sino desaparecidas. Se las había pintado y rellenado con un lápiz de ojos marrón clarito. Y todavía conservaba los ojos hinchados de las personas que están completamente agotadas.

Se encogió de hombros y me di cuenta de que estaba luchando por no ponerse a admirar el esplendor de la casa de los Chiba, donde los cuadros, y el mármol, y las lámparas antiguas atestaban las paredes, y el suelo estaba tan pulido que había que tener cuidado para no resbalar sobre él.

—Terminé la quimio en septiembre. Volveré al colegio a finales de mes.

—Eso es realmente fantástico. Estaba preocupada por ti —admití.

Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Tú tienes peor aspecto. Pareces estar más cansada que yo, pero yo tengo la excusa de la quimio.

—He estado...

—¿Follándote a vampiros continuamente? —me interrumpió con la voz llena de desdén.

Me quedé paralizada, primero por oír a mi hermana pequeña utilizar aquella palabra, y segundo por lo que estaba insinuando.

—¡No!

Se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos, interponiéndose en mi camino cuando traté de seguir adelante.

—Papá dijo que esto podría pasar. Lo llamó Síndrome de Estocolmo. No lo creí, porque jamás pensé que pudieras meterte en la cama de un asesino, pero ahora veo que me equivocaba. Resopló y se dio la vuelta para continuar caminando por el pasillo con los brazos aún cruzados.

Eché a correr tras ella, la cogí del brazo y la obligué a mirarme a la cara.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que ha estado sucediendo, ¿verdad? Ni idea.

—Ponme a prueba —me desafió.

Respiré hondo.

—Papá ordenó que mataran a la reina. A su madre —le expliqué mientras señalaba a mi espalda, hacia el vestíbulo de la entrada. Intenté mantener la calma y hacérselo entender.

—Lo sé. Papá me lo contó todo cuando acabé la quimio.

—¿Y eso no te preocupa? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué debería preocuparme? No la conocía de nada, ¿no? Además, son vampiros. Asesinos. Y no sé qué es lo que te han hecho, pero es como si estuvieras defendiendo lo que hacen.

—No estoy diciendo que matar esté bien, pero cuando llegas a conocerles...

—Yo no voy a llegar a conocerles, Serena.

Echó a andar de nuevo y se pasó la puerta del estudio. Las bailarinas que llevaba le quedaban demasiado grandes y se le salían cada vez que daba un paso. Su repiqueteo retumbaba por las paredes. Me quedé esperando junto a la puerta hasta que se dio cuenta de que mis pasos no la seguían. Al cabo de un rato, dudó y se dio la vuelta, se puso roja y retrocedió a toda prisa.

Llamé y la puerta se abrió para revelar al rey de pie junto a su escritorio, con las pesadas cortinas ocultando la luz de las ventanas. Mi padre estaba sentado en la silla de madera de respaldo alto que había enfrente, y los otros dos hombres estaban acomodados en el diván, un poco más lejos.

Los vampiros que los habían acompañado se habían repartido por la habitación, junto a las estanterías que cubrían las paredes desde el suelo hasta el techo. Yaten se acercó a una de ellas y sacó un libro muy grande, forrado de cuero rojo. Levantó la mirada y reconoció nuestra presencia cuando uno de los ayudas de cámara acercó una segunda silla para Rini y me ofreció a mí otra que rechacé, pues prefería estar de pie mientras siguiera teniendo el estómago encogido. Yaten colocó el libro en el escritorio frente a mi padre, lo abrió y fue pasando páginas hasta llevar más o menos un tercio del volumen.

—¿Debo suponer que está familiarizado con la Profecía de las Heroínas? —Señaló la página a la que había llegado.

Mi padre no hizo caso al libro y continuó mirando decididamente al frente, hacia las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo que tapaban las ventanas.

—Por supuesto.

—Y, una vez más, supongo que está informado de que han encontrado a la primera Heroína. De hecho, es eso lo que ha provocado su intento de recuperar hoy a su hija. Pero me pregunto si el primer ministro lo sabrá... —Mi padre no dijo nada—. Bueno, da igual. Lo que le concierne es que también se ha encontrado a la segunda Heroína.

«Tienes tres oportunidades para adivinar quién es», pensé con ironía. Pero mi padre no necesitó tres intentos. Se dio la vuelta de inmediato y me miró.

—Pero es humana.

—Dampira, para ser más exactos. Pero la Profecía asegura que la segunda Heroína no tiene «nacimiento», lo cual quiere decir…

—¿Dampira? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Se hizo el silencio. Yaten, inquieto, cerró el libro, que hizo un ruido seco. El secretario permanente miró al hombre que tenía al lado.

—Mestiza —dijo Yaten con lentitud, como si alargar cada sílaba fuera a reducir el impacto.

—Ya sé lo que es —gruñó mi padre, que se levantó de golpe de la silla y se volvió contra mí—. Pero ¿quieres decir que tú tienes ya sangre de vampiro?

No contesté. Él no sabía por qué era una dampira. No quería que lo supiera, y así se lo imploré a Yaten con la mirada, pero fue el rey quien rompió el silencio.

—La lady Heroína tuvo pocas opciones en aquel momento, pues la situación era... problemática e imprevista. Pero podemos hablar de esos asuntos cuando no nos apremie tanto el tiempo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, y Darien y Zafiro entraron en el estudio. Darien frenó en seco cuando su mirada recayó sobre mí, luego sobre mi padre, y después sobre la expresión preocupada de Yaten.

—¿Qué co...?

—¿Fue él? ¿Él te obligó a beberla? ¿Es él el motivo por el que eres una dampira? —exigió saber mi padre mientras miraba a Darien con odio.

Sacudí la cabeza, un tanto desesperada, pues deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que alguien cambiara de tema. Intenté que mi padre bajara la mano con la que apuntaba a Darien. Había vuelto a sonrojarme.

—No, no es nada de eso. Mira, en realidad no es tan importante, olvídalo.

—¿Que lo olvide? ¿Cómo puedo olvidar que mi propia hija tiene en las venas la sangre de estos asesinos? —Se dio la vuelta y enterró la cara entre sus manos—. ¡Ninguna hija mía haría eso! Así que ¿quién eres tú? ¿Quién eres tú?

Zafiro se lanzó hacia él y Darien tuvo que esforzarse por detenerlo.

—¡Cállese! ¡No fue culpa suya! La atacaron y aquella sangre le salvó la vida. Acaba de descubrir que es una Heroína, y lo único que hace usted es acosarla por haberse dejado envenenar por unos asesinos o comoquiera que nos llame. ¿Qué tipo de padre se supone que es?

Toda la habitación se sumió en el silencio, perplejos ante el repentino ataque de Zafiro. Esperé la reacción de mi padre, y la piel se me comenzó a erizar de una forma que pensé que había olvidado.

—¿Atacada? —preguntó mi padre—. ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién?

No contesté. Nadie lo hizo.

—No importa. No pasa nada. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

No podía decirle quién. Intentaría matar a Valerian Crimson por lo que había hecho su hijo, y no sería Crimson el que saldría peor parado.

—¿Que no importa? ¡Claro que sí importa!

—Todo está bien. No es necesario hablar de ello, ¿de acuerdo? —comencé para intentar salvar la situación.

—No, vamos a hablar de esto ahora...

—No, no vamos a hablarlo —lo corregí tras ver que Yaten me hacía gestos para que me marchase.

No necesité que me convenciera más, así que me di la vuelta y eché a andar dejando a los ocupantes de la habitación sumidos en un silencio incómodo. Darien estiró la mano hacia mí, pero yo me aparté, al igual que mi hermana lo había hecho antes.

—¡Estoy bien! —le espeté, y abandoné la sala entre susurros de «milady».

Subí al piso de arriba a toda velocidad y me encerré en el baño. Me froté las manos y me lavé la cara con agua fría hasta que las mejillas se me pusieron rojas y la piel empezó a escocerme.

Cuando terminé, fui al balcón de la habitación de Darien y me senté en el suelo apoyada contra la barandilla para oír las voces y las pisadas de la gente que pasaba por debajo. Los jardines estaban desnudos y desiertos en aquel momento. Las hojas de colores cálidos que habían rodeado la mansión durante el otoño temprano habían caído sobre el césped y lo moteaban con manchas marrones. Aún soplaba el viento, y me hice un ovillo en la balconada, envuelta en una manta de la habitación de Darien. Tiré de las mangas cortas de mi camisa todo lo que pude y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho. El vello se me puso de punta cuando una brisa helada hizo crujir las hojas desperdigadas por los jardines como si fuera un niño arrugando envoltorios de chocolatinas.

—¿Estás intentando morir por congelación?

Me desenvolví de la manta y me la eché por los hombros.

—No.

—Tu padre está siendo difícil —dijo Darien tras sentarse a mi lado—. En realidad me recuerda a alguien.

Me dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, pero no le di la satisfacción de devolvérsela. Me limité a seguir mirando la manta que me rodeaba las rodillas y temblando debajo.

—¿Se ha enterado de verdad de que soy una Heroína?

—Sí, pero, con total sinceridad, creo que estaba más preocupado por, bueno... —Dejó la frase a medias.

Junté más las rodillas contra el pecho y apoyé la cabeza sobre la manta, que ya se estaba humedeciendo a causa de las gotitas de lluvia que empezaban a caer. «Sólo está siendo protector», me dije a mí misma. Pero el tono que había utilizado, las palabras que había escogido, el modo en que había preguntado «¿quién?» aún me dolían.

«Pero ¿qué te esperabas?», preguntó mi voz. Me esperaba que se enfadara por lo de Darien y también por lo de convertirme, pero no que saliese el tema de lo que me había hecho Malachite. No me había preparado para algo así.

—¿Vendrá a Athenea con nosotros? —murmuré.

—¿Quién? ¿Tu padre? Probablemente —contestó Darien—. Así podremos mantenerle vigilado.

Sacudí la cabeza. Eso ya lo sabía: era de sentido común.

—Me refería a Valerian Crimson.

Su silencio contestó mi pregunta mejor que cualquier palabra. Resignada, hice un gesto de asentimiento contra la manta.

—Pero Athenea es enorme. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que está allí —prosiguió Darien con tono esperanzado—. Y no se atreverá a tocarte, ahora que estás bajo la protección de los sabios.

No lo dudaba. Pero su mera presencia ya era demasiado. Lo único que quería era olvidarme de aquello, pero cada vez que él aparecía, me sentía como si fuera el polvo de la suela de sus zapatos, cada vez más aplastada contra la gravilla, tal y como había estado hacía tan sólo un día.

Sentí que las lágrimas me hormigueaban en los ojos y los cerré. A continuación escondí la cara entre los pliegues de la áspera tela.

—Malachite intentó matarme. —Algo me ardió en la palma de la mano—. Sabía que era una Heroína y quiso acabar conmigo. Tengo suerte de que no lo consiguiera.

—No digas eso —bramó Darien—. No tenía derecho a hacerte aquello, Heroína o no.

—Pero habrá más como él —murmuré.

—No, no los habrá. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás, Nena. El final no llega hasta que todo está bien. No contesté, pues había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había oído aquello. Al cabo de un rato, la lluvia comenzó a bajarme por la nuca y a colarse por el cuello de mi camisa, así que me levanté, le pasé la manta a Darien y decidí volver a entrar. Dentro, la habitación estaba oscura, ya que las lámparas no estaban encendidas y el sol tampoco penetraba en su interior.

—Tu padre quiere verte, ¿sabes? Dice que escuchará —dijo Darien surgiendo de entre las gasas que cubrían las puertas—. No te hará daño intentar hacérselo entender. Y eres la única que puede conseguirlo.

—No tiene que comprenderlo, sólo acceder a dimitir —señalé, y salí de la habitación de camino a la mía para ir a ponerme ropa seca.

Cuando llegué al vestidor y cogí una camisa limpia, oí un ruido a mis espaldas. Me volví para ver a Darien apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Pero no quiere dimitir, por eso te necesitamos.

En aquel momento, dieron unos golpes en la puerta y yo di un respingo, sobresaltada. Darien fue a abrir.

—Ah, es usted.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —oí que decía una segunda voz: la voz de mi padre. Una pequeña parte de mí gruñó, y me tapé la cara con el pelo. Darien no dijo nada y mi padre continuó, más irritado a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra—: ¿Dónde está Sereena?

Respiré hondo y salí del vestidor. De inmediato me fijé en la distancia que separaba a Darien y a mi padre, así como en las miradas furibundas que se dedicaban el uno al otro. Darien echó a andar en dirección a la puerta, pero levanté la mano y le dije que se quedara. El ceño de mi padre se hizo más profundo.

—¿Por qué te niegas a dimitir? —exigí saber con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Darien se sentó en el antepecho de la ventana y se dispuso a estudiar primero mi cara y luego la de mi padre—. También estás poniendo a mamá y a Rini en peligro. No es justo.

—No veo por qué habría de dimitir —contestó, imitando la postura de mis brazos.

Cerré los ojos y traté de conservar la paciencia. Al final tendría que acceder, lo sabía, pero preferiría que fuese más pronto que tarde.

—Porque lo que hiciste estuvo mal y eres un riesgo demasiado grande...

—¿Porque pongo el bienestar de la gente de este país por delante de la vida de una mujer? ¿Es eso lo que estuvo mal?

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero no fue el sonido de mi voz lo que llenó la habitación. Más bien oí el ruido de los muelles de la cama y luego un grito ahogado de mi padre cuando una mano le agarró el cuello.

—¡Darien, suéltalo! —grité.

Rodeé la cama a toda prisa y comencé a tirar de la mano de Darien, pero él ni siquiera parecía oírme. Los ojos se le pusieron completamente negros, como un fuego oscuro que arrasara un bosque y desprendiera humo. Sacudió a mi padre, cuyo rostro comenzaba a enrojecer mientras luchaba por coger algo de aire. Su mirada vagaba por la habitación como si no fuera capaz de enfocarla, hasta que la fijó justo a mi izquierda, lastimera e inyectada en sangre.

—¡Darien! ¡Suéltalo!

Para mi sorpresa, lo hizo, y dejó a mi padre en el suelo para que volviera a tambalearse sobre los talones y farfullara. Le pasé un brazo por los hombros y lo ayudé a erguirse de nuevo.

—Si ella hubiera firmado aquel tratado, tu especie habría circulado por ahí sin control —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Habría muerto gente. Yo lo detuve.

Darien volvió a abalanzarse sobre él y me las ingenié por los pelos para ponerme ante mi padre y bloquearle el camino.

—¡Basta! ¡Papá, cállate! Y Darien, ¡sal de la habitación!

Sin decir una palabra, se marchó y me dejó a solas con mi padre. Me alejé de él y me dirigí a la ventana para mirar hacia los terrenos.

—Rini debería irse a casa si tú vienes a Athenea con nosotros. Necesita descansar. —Suspiré y me obligué a respirar hondo—. De hecho, ¿por qué ha venido siquiera? Aquí no está a salvo.

—No nos esperábamos esto.

—Pues ha sido muy ingenuo por vuestra parte —le espeté. No dijo nada. Lo observé de soslayo.

Estaba inmóvil, aún impactado, y con la cara todavía ligeramente morada. Tenía la camisa descolocada y el cabello canoso enmarañado. Era tan poco propio de él... siempre tan arreglado—. Dimite. No amenazan con matarte tan sólo a ti si te quitan la Protección. También a mamá y a Rini. Te odian. Ni siquiera puedo creerme lo educados que se han mostrado hasta ahora, porque no te lo mereces.

Oí un siseo cuando soltó el aliento a través de los dientes apretados.

—Escucha lo que estás diciendo. ¿En qué te has convertido? ¿No recuerdas lo que viste en Trafalgar Square? —Me volví de golpe hacia la ventana. Claro que lo recordaba. «Nunca lo olvidaré.»—. Hombres despedazados como si fueran animales en un matadero. Familias destrozadas. Violan a las mujeres... a mujeres como tú... y matan a niños. Los humanos no son sólo su comida. Son sus juguetes. ¿Y me estás diciendo que quieres unirte a ellos, Serena?

—Es irrelevante si quiero o no. Soy una Heroína y no tengo elección. Pero, ya que lo preguntas, no, no me importa convertirme.

—¿Dirías lo mismo si ese príncipe no estuviera por aquí?

No le contesté y seguí contemplando las parcelas verdes y llenas de manchas a través del cristal de la ventana. La lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza y los colores del bosque se unieron en un solo tono esmeralda. Mi silencio contestó la pregunta.

—¿Y qué harás cuando te deje? ¿Cuando discutáis? ¿Cuando las cosas vayan mal? ¿A quién tendrás?

Cada una de aquellas preguntas me rompió una costilla que me agujereó los pulmones e hizo que el aire los abandonara entre estertores. Ya me había hecho aquellas preguntas, por supuesto que sí. Pero oírlas en boca de otro, oír que las formulaban con un desdén tan frío, triunfante pero aun así desesperado, sacó a la superficie todas y cada una de las dudas y todas y cada una de las incertidumbres con una fuerza tal que me descubrí volviéndome y gritándole a mi padre:

—¡Estamos unidos! ¡No podemos dejarnos! El destino no funciona así. —Mi voz sonó decidida.

—¿Te crees todo eso?

Retrocedí.

—¿Tú no?

—Ya no estoy seguro de lo que creo. Pero sí sé que lo que quiero es lo mejor para ti, y no es esto. —Me dejé caer sobre el antepecho y me fijé en que la lluvia golpeaba los cristales cada vez con más fuerza, las gotas se estaban transformando en cristales de granizo y se precipitaban contra el suelo una y otra vez—. Eres mi hija y te quiero. Lo único que deseo es que volvamos a ser una familia de nuevo. ¿Es mucho pedir? —No contesté—. Vuelve a casa, Serena. Estaba pensando que Rini podría tomarse otros meses de descanso y que tú podrías aplazar tu ingreso en la universidad hasta el próximo septiembre, así pasaríamos la primavera viajando. Iríamos a algún lugar caluroso, junto al mar, a Australia, tal vez. Sólo dime qué países quieres ver e iremos, te lo prometo...

—Para.

—Y... y podríamos buscarte a alguien con quien hablar sobre... sobre lo que te han hecho. No tienes que decirme quién fue si no quieres, pero…

—Para. —Miles de gotas rebotaban en la superficie del agua de la fuente y lamían las paredes de piedra. La hierba estaba salpicada de blanco, como en una mañana helada, y el cielo se partió con un feroz crujido que iluminó los terrenos de Varnley con un destello—. No, yo te diré lo que va a pasar.

Mañana por la noche voy a convertirme en vampira. Después, dentro de dos semanas, voy a marcharme a Athenea, y tú también irás. Pero antes de eso, Rini, tú y esos otros dos hombres os vais a ir a casa y tú vas a presentar la dimisión de tu puesto de ministro y del partido. Yaten te acompañará para asegurarse. Os iréis mañana temprano.

Dejé la ventana y pasé ante su rostro estupefacto, que en seguida se partió con rabia, como el cielo.— ¿Y eso es todo? Perdí a mi hijo, casi pierdo también a mi hija pequeña, ¿y ahora perderé a mi otra hija?

Me detuve en la puerta y agarré cada uno de los marcos con una mano.

—¿No conoces la Profecía? «Sentenciada a traicionar a los suyos.» Así son las cosas. —Incluso yo me sorprendí ante el tono hueco de mis palabras—. Y ahora, ¿no tienes que escribir una carta de dimisión?

No me quedé allí para escuchar su reacción. Era cruel, era despiadado, pero necesitaba que dimitiera. No podía preocuparme por la seguridad de mi familia a la vez que por todo lo demás. Y, más importante aún, quería que Rini y él estuvieran lejos cuando me convirtiera. Muy lejos.

—El destino elige realmente bien.

Levanté la mirada, que tenía clavada en el suelo, para ver a Yaten, cuyo cuerpo minúsculo y frágil estaba apoyado contra la pared del pasillo. En sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa, propia de un hombre mucho más joven. Entorné los ojos y volví a mirar hacia la puerta de mi habitación. La cerré y dejé a mi padre dentro.

—¿Lo ha oído todo? —Él asintió con un gesto de la cabeza—. ¿Y lo hará? ¿Irá con él y se asegurará de que dimita?

Contuvo una carcajada.

—Tengo la obligación de hacer cualquier cosa que me pida que haga, joven Heroína. Si me ordenara que me lanzase desde un precipicio, lo haría.

Me mordí el labio. «Vale.»

—Bueno, eso está bien. Pero no la parte del precipicio. Eso no está bien. No lo haga.

Volvió a aguantarse la risa. Cambió el peso de un pie al otro y se acarició la barba con la expresión divertida de alguien que comparte una broma privada.

—Sospecho que en Athenea van a encontrarla bastante... interesante. Pero me aseguraré de que todo lo que le ha dicho a su padre se haga. Buenas tardes, milady.

Hizo una venia y, todavía poco acostumbrada a aquel tratamiento, me quedé allí durante unos cuantos segundos más hasta que me di cuenta de que aquél era el momento de marcharme cortésmente. Pero apenas había llegado a la escalera cuando me detuve y ladeé la cabeza.

—Yaten, sólo una pregunta. ¿Lo supo desde el principio? Que era una Heroína, quiero decir.

—Sí, milady. —«Definitivamente, prefería lo de señorita Tsukino a lo de milady.»— Tuve mis sospechas desde el momento en que supe que el joven príncipe la había traído a Varnley. Cuando la vi por primera vez en la cena con los miembros del consejo, se confirmaron aquellas sospechas.

Retrotraje la mente hasta aquella cena y me esforcé por recordar el momento en que me presentaron a Yaten. «Se me quedó mirando con fijeza. ¿Fue entonces cuando...?»

—¿Cómo lo supo? —Silencio. Esperé, pero no habló. Sentí que la mano se me cerraba en un puño, frustrada porque, una vez más, se me negaban las respuestas—. Bueno, ¿por qué no dijo nada?

Nada de esto habría ocurrido si lo hubiera dicho.

—En una partida de ajedrez, milady, uno tiene que hacer ciertos movimientos en el momento adecuado para poder ganar.

«¿Qué tipo de respuesta es ésa?» A lo largo de los últimos meses había estado encarcelada, casi me violan, me habían mordido y casi me matan. Por alguna razón, tenía la impresión de que allí me jugaba algo más que en una mera partida de ajedrez.

—Entonces, al menos contésteme a esto: ¿qué va a pasar después de estas dos semanas?

—Pues, milady, que toda la corte irá a Athenea con usted y allí se tomarán más decisiones — contestó con un tono monótono y desprovisto de toda emoción.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo, el enfado evidente en mi rostro y en mi voz.

—Ya sabe a qué me refiero. Lo único que quiero son respuestas directas. ¿Por qué se niega a dármelas?

Se irguió por completo... siempre lo había visto encorvado, así que nunca me había dado cuenta de su verdadera envergadura, que hizo que me sintiera bastante pequeña.

—Y uno tampoco sabe, milady, cuál será su siguiente movimiento en una partida de ajedrez. Y ahora disculpe, debo ocuparme de su padre, y creo que su majestad desea hablar con usted.

Señaló la escalera con uno de sus dedos retorcidos, hizo una venia y desapareció en el interior de mi habitación. Fruncí el ceño y clavé la mirada durante unos cuantos segundos en el lugar donde había estado el anciano, pero de repente alguien se aclaró la garganta a mi espalda.

—¡Su majestad!

Le rendí una reverencia en cuanto lo vi, olvidándome de que no tenía por qué hacerlo, y al mismo tiempo él se llevó una mano a la espalda y agachó la cabeza.

—Lady Heroína, ¿podemos hablar?

Asentí y él me hizo un gesto en dirección a la habitación de Darien, que era la más cercana. Un tanto dubitativa, lo seguí. Cerró la puerta detrás de mí y lo observé mientras paseaba la mirada por los objetos de la habitación. Primero la cama de hierro forjado, que estaba intacta, pues nadie la había usado desde hacía semanas... desde que yo durmiera en ella.

Luego las puertas acristaladas, las cortinas y después el granizo que caía tras ellas y golpeaba el balcón con un tamborileo constante. Desde allí pasó a la reja de la chimenea y la atestada repisa, llena de papeles y desodorantes. Y al fin la fijó justo encima, en el enorme cuadro de él mismo en sus años jóvenes y su bella y bondadosa mujer, cuyos ojos miraban hacia la cama en la que nunca más volvería a yacer.

«¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que lo observó?», me pregunté. No apartó la mirada del cuadro y su nuez dejaba entrever que le costaba tragar saliva. No había quitado la mano del pomo.

—¿Su majestad? —empecé tan cautelosamente como pude, y pensé que quizá aquél no fuera el mejor lugar para hablar.

Se volvió hacia mí como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba allí.

—Perdone. Sugeriría que fuéramos a mi estudio, pero ahora mismo lo están utilizando los sabios. Soltó el pomo de la puerta y recobró su actitud habitual. Se desplazó hasta el centro de la habitación con un único y rápido movimiento y, según noté, dándole la espalda al cuadro.

—He pensado que ya es hora de que le ofrezca una explicación sobre mi comportamiento de los últimos meses. —«¡Joder que si es hora!»—. Pero primero, Darien me ha dicho que su deseo es convertirse mañana por la noche. —Asentí—. Y me ha pedido permiso para ser él quien la convierta.

Ése es su deseo, ¿correcto? —Volví a asentir. Él también asintió—. Creo que es mejor que no informemos al resto de la casa de la fecha elegida. Y tal vez, también para asegurar su privacidad, sea mejor que los dos se refugien aquí mañana por la noche. —Asintió para sí mismo y, casi como si se le acabara de ocurrir, añadió—: ¿Está de acuerdo, milady?

Una vez más, me limité a asentir. No podía hacer otra cosa. No confiaba en mi lengua, pues notaba que se me estaba formando una bola de nervios en el estómago.

—Entonces está confirmado. —Dio un paso al frente—. También me ha pedido permiso para cortejarla.

Me quedé petrificada. Paralizada. Como una liebre ante los faros de un coche. Contuve la respiración, a la espera de su siguiente frase. Sabía que si el rey decía que no, sería que no, por más Heroína que fuera.

—Mi hijo está bastante enamorado de usted, milady, bastante enamorado, y hace ya varias semanas que lo sé. No me avergüenza admitir que, por lo tanto, fue una gran crueldad por mi parte tratar de evitar que se formase tal vínculo.

Me relajé mínimamente pero, por dentro, estaba deseando que diera una respuesta rápida, sí o no... el resto ya vendría después. Él, por el contrario, parecía empeñado en explicarse antes.

Se agarró las manos a la espalda y comenzó a pasear de la puerta a la cama y viceversa.

—Hace meses que comenzaron a circular los rumores sobre las Heroínas, mucho antes de que usted llegara a nuestra casa. Los que creían en la Profecía, yo entre ellos, sabíamos que se acercaba la hora y que la primera Heroína aparecería en algún momento a lo largo de la siguiente década.

Aunque nunca esperé que sucediese tan pronto —añadió en voz baja, hablando más para sí mismo que para mí—. Hace mucho, en la época en la que se escribió la Profecía, mi esposa vivió una experiencia de lo más extraordinaria...

—Lo sé —lo interrumpí—. Conoció a Contanal. —El rey se quedó quieto de repente, atónito—. Leí la carta que su esposa le escribió a Darien. Fue un accidente. Fue como descubrí lo de que estábamos unidos —confesé. Me sentía avergonzada e intenté que mi voz sonara arrepentida.

—¿Lo sabe?

—Lo sé todo. Sé que sabía que la Profecía se estaba haciendo realidad y que actuó por amor a su familia, y para protegernos al reino y a mí. Ahora lo comprendo.

Mientras trataba de asimilar aquella información, no parecía encontrar un lugar en el que fijar la mirada. Con el asombro más absoluto, observé que ocurría algo inconcebible: alargó la mano para que se la estrechara.

—Perdí los estribos, milady, castigué a Darien y la castigué a usted por acontecimientos que escapaban a su control. Y lo lamento mucho.

No dejó caer la mano a lo largo de todos los minutos que permití que pasaran, y supe que su determinación era su manera de expresar sinceridad, porque Darien hacía lo mismo: nunca se rendía.

Así que yo también alargué la mano y lo perdoné.

Sopló una fuerte ráfaga de aire a través de las ventanas, y las agitó de un modo tan violento que noté que los marcos vibraban. Una de las puertas acristaladas se abrió de golpe, giró sobre los goznes y restalló contra el marco. Di un respingo y me llevé la mano al pecho a causa de la sorpresa.

Al rey se le relajaron los hombros, que había mantenido encorvados, y a continuación fue a cerrar ambas puertas y a colocar de nuevo las cortinas.

Suspiró y regresó a su explicación:

—Y entonces, durante las primeras horas de la mañana de ayer, nos alertaron de que las fronteras entre esta dimensión y la primera se habían reabierto, algo bastante inesperado. Athenea negaba con insistencia su implicación y aseguraba que había sido la primera Heroína quien las había abierto.

Sólo unas horas después, los guardias nos notificaban que dos sabios habían atravesado la frontera que hay a cinco kilómetros a la redonda de Varnley y que se dirigían hacia Varn's Point. Ordené de inmediato que se encendieran las almenaras para convocar el consejo, pero tuvo el efecto contrario.

Sólo minutos después de que se prendieran las almenaras, recibí una nota. —Desvié la mirada hacia el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, de donde sacó algo: un papel arrugado que me pasó en seguida. Lo cogí y traté de alisarlo—. ¿Reconoce la caligrafía con que está escrito?

Lo observé mientras se alejaba para apoyarse en un poste de la cama; casi parecía una fotografía de su hijo. Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y redirigí a toda prisa mi atención hacia la nota. El papel estaba muy deteriorado, pero garabateado más o menos en el medio de la página había un mensaje, breve y al grano:

_Kenji Tsukino llegó a un acuerdo con los cazadores para que mataran a Luna. La chica Tsukino lo sabe. Black Moon lo confirmará._

No estaba firmada, y no reconocí la caligrafía: era poco clara y todas las letras estaban medio juntas, como si la hubieran escrito con prisas. Era perturbador saber que tenía en las manos el mismo papel que había sujetado quienquiera que me hubiese delatado. Era todavía más inquietante que hubieran mencionado específicamente que yo lo sabía. Debían de haber previsto lo que sucedería una vez que el monarca descubriera la implicación de mi padre, y aquello quería decir que había alguien que no me quería por allí. Tragué saliva con dificultad.

—No reconozco la letra —contesté, y le devolví la nota.

—Por desgracia, no es la única —suspiró—. Cuando la leí por primera vez se me ocurrió que podría ser un fraude, pero las fechas de cuando el partido de su padre salió elegido para el gobierno y la época en que mi esposa visitó Rumanía encajaban. Black Moon lo confirmó de inmediato y estoy seguro de que ninguno de los dos necesitamos recordar lo que pasó después. —Incluso en la relativa penumbra de la habitación, vi que se le habían teñido los ojos de un rojo pálido y, cuando me sorprendió mirándolo, me di la vuelta y fingí que no me había dado cuenta—. Pero es una Heroína, y no tiene sentido continuar viviendo en lo que ya ha sido.

Le he dicho a Darien que no tengo ninguna objeción en que la corteje, aunque les recomiendo que lo mantengan en secreto al menos hasta diciembre. Veo que le ha dado órdenes a Yaten respecto a su padre, y le agradezco mucho su intención de apartarlo de nosotros hasta que nos marchemos a Athenea. —Hizo una reverencia, pero se detuvo cuando llegó a la puerta y se dio la vuelta con la primera sonrisa sincera que había visto en sus labios desde que lo conocía—. Bienvenida a mi reino, lady Heroína.

«Sólo me quedan veinticuatro horas más como humana.»


	57. Capitulo 57

El frío se me adhería a la piel y me acariciaba los costados y los hombros como si tuviese manos. Las gotas de lluvia rebotaban en la barandilla de piedra que tenía delante cuando me refugié en el hueco de la pared junto a la entrada principal. Como diminutas esquirlas de metralla, disparaban en todas direcciones y algunas me salpicaban la camisa, que empezaba a humedecerse. Cogí unas cuantas estirando una mano, con la palma hacia arriba, y observé, fascinada, cómo fluían entre los pliegues de mis dedos antes de, al final, precipitarse hacia el suelo. En la hierba comenzaban a formarse charcos, en algunos sitios muy embarrados, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo con la misma fuerza con que lo había hecho cuando empezó a caer, seis o siete horas antes.

«Una relación con una chica a la que habría sido un idiota de dejar marchar ayer. Una chica que insufló vida a este lugar. Una chica que me hizo sentir de nuevo. Qué natural.»

Me rodeé la cintura con los brazos y me imaginé que eran sus brazos los que me tocaban, sus caricias, su aliento… Sentí un escalofrío, más por la temperatura que por otra cosa, pero saboreé la sensación. Quería recordar el frío del aire nocturno, y cómo se me encogían los dedos de los pies para no tocar la piedra helada, y la sensación ardiente que dejaban en mi piel cada una de las gotas de lluvia que la rozaban.

—Mía —susurró una voz junto a mi oído—. Toda mía —repitió, y unos brazos vestidos de negro se situaron justo por encima de mis propios brazos, en torno a mi talle. Su pelo me hizo cosquillas en el cuello cuando agachó la cabeza, sus labios encontraron una de mis venas y la recorrieron a besos.

Sus manos no dudaron en cubrir mis pechos y me apretaron más contra él cuando yo coloqué mis dedos sobre los suyos y di un paso involuntario hacia su pecho—. ¿Te gusta, Nena? —ronroneó cerrando un poco los puños.

Le contesté con un suspiro cuando todo el aire que contenían mis pulmones escapó en una sola exhalación. Rió con suavidad y deslizó las manos hacia abajo para encontrar el bajo de mi camisa y levantarlo. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar y, al cabo de un segundo, ya me la había quitado y me había dejado en sujetador y vaqueros.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, muy consciente de que las puertas dobles que había a nuestra izquierda estaban abiertas de par en par hacia la noche. Darien no contestó, sino que me agarró de la mano y me guió hacia la franja de luz que las lámparas del vestíbulo de la entrada proyectaban sobre los escalones. No tuve tiempo más que para ponerme el par de zapatos planos que había dejado a mi lado—. ¿Estás loco? ¡Nos va a ver alguien!

—Pues que nos vean —contestó mientras me conducía hacia la gravilla. Era demasiado fuerte como para intentar resistirme y mis esfuerzos demostraron ser inútiles, sobre todo cuando enredó los dedos en mi pelo para quitarme de los ojos el flequillo, ya empapado—. Que vean lo hermosa que eres. Estiré la mano que me quedaba libre y le retiré a él de la cara el pelo mojado al tiempo que reprimía una risita tonta.

—Sabes que está lloviendo, ¿no? ¿Y que hace un frío horrible?

Sentía que los vaqueros se iban pegando a mi piel a medida que se calaban y que por el pecho me corrían regueros de agua procedentes de mi pelo.

Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y lo estudió con expresión desconcertada.

—¿Lloviendo? Nunca me lo habría imaginado... —Las gotas de agua le golpeaban el rostro y se deslizaban por su mandíbula hasta su cuello. Se las secó con la otra mano—. Pero no hace frío. Está templado.

—¿De verdad? —Me estremecí al decirlo, para poner aún más énfasis en el frío que realmente hacía—. Entonces yo debo de parecerte un atizador caliente.

—Tan difícil de manejar como un atizador caliente —murmuró.

—¡Eh! —Le puse una mano en el pecho y lo empujé.

Darien se movió, pero supe que no tenía nada que ver con mi fuerza. Di unos cuantos pasos atrás y me agaché. Formé un cuenco con las manos, cogí un poco de agua de la fuente y se la lancé. Ya tenía la mayor parte de la camisa empapada, pero le di en la manga, que se le quedó pegada a la piel. Con una lentitud que resultó graciosa, bajó la mirada hacia su brazo al tiempo que iba arqueando una ceja.— ¿En serio, Nena?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había acercado a toda prisa y me había salpicado. El agua me dejó sin respiración al rociarme, y me puse los brazos alrededor del cuerpo a toda prisa mientras pensaba que la luz titilante y la relativa calidez del vestíbulo de la entrada resultaban muy atractivas.

Darien se agachó para volver a salpicarme, y me aparté de la trayectoria del agua, hacia el otro extremo de la fuente. Él se acercó por un lado y yo me lancé hacia el otro, pero en seguida me atrapó y me agarró por la cintura.

—¡Darien, no! ¡Voy a pillar un catarro o algo peor!

«Deberías haberlo pensado antes de tirarle agua», comentó mi voz.

—No, no lo harás. Convertirte acabará con todas esas cosas.

Solté un gruñido y me relajé entre sus brazos cuando comenzó a alejarnos de la fuente.

—¿Y si algo sale mal mañana por la noche? ¿Qué demonios ocurre cuando un humano se convierte?

—Yo bebo un poco de tu sangre y tú bebes un poco de la mía. Es fácil. Nada saldrá mal.

—Sí, pero y si...

Me puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Si fueras muy vieja, o muy joven, o estuvieras gravemente enferma, entonces sí, sería probable que algo fuera mal. Pero no es así. De hecho, eres una dampira, así que hay incluso menos probabilidades de que eso suceda. De modo que deja de preocuparte.

Proferí un quejido de disgusto con los labios fruncidos.

—¿Y cómo va eso de la sangre? ¿Cuánto se tarda?

—Tus dientes tardarán unos días en afilarse del todo y te llevará un tiempo desarrollar tus destrezas para la caza, pero casi todo se transforma en unas cuantas horas. Es asombroso ver a alguien palidecer así.

—¿Ya has convertido a alguien antes? —Asintió. Era tranquilizador saber que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero también sentí algo más. Celos, tal vez—. ¿A quién?

Sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera intentando recordar.

—A una de las doncellas de la casa, no mucho después de la guerra. Lil, creo que se llamaba.

Algo se me retorció en la boca del estómago.

—¿Te refieres a Lita?

Volvió a asentir. Un matiz rojo apareció en sus ojos y no tuve que preguntar nada más para saber lo que había ocurrido. «Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.» Sentí otro alfilerazo de celos, mezclado también con algo de culpa.

—En cualquier caso, si algo fuera mal, ¿te...?

—Mi padre no estará lejos, y él sabe todo lo que hay que saber respecto a convertir humanos. — Una vez más, no supe si sentirme más segura o preocuparme—. ¿Quieres saber algo? —dijo, claramente deseoso de cambiar de tema. Entrelazó los dedos con los míos y no esperó una respuesta.

Colocó mi propia mano sobre el punto de mi pecho en el que mi corazón latía con más fuerza y contestó por mí—: No puedo esperar a que este corazón deje de latir.

Me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en los labios. «Yo sí podría esperar, pero si alguna vez va a existir una razón para convertirse, es para tener más momentos como éste.» Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Darien estaba de espaldas a la mansión y yo levanté la mirada hacia el lugar que había sido mi hogar durante los últimos meses. Lo contemplé y me pregunté cómo una casa tan grande, vacía y fría podía hacerme sentir tan bien incluso después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Y desde el piso de arriba, una cara me devolvía la mirada: la del rey. Su expresión no era ni de amabilidad ni de enfado, estaba simplemente vacía, justo como pensaba que debía de estar su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero en aquel momento me di cuenta de que sufría, más que cualquiera de nosotros. Y un piso por debajo de él, un segundo hombre nos observaba: mi propio padre. No necesité escudriñar su expresión para saber que estaba llena de dolor.

Apreté el vientre desnudo contra el de Darien con la esperanza de que no lo vieran y me alegré de que la oscuridad escondiera mis mejillas sonrojadas.

«No permitiré que sus disputas se interpongan entre Darien y yo. No puedo permitirlo.»


	58. Capitulo 58

Cualquier posible rastro de la tormenta había desaparecido a la mañana siguiente. El sol entró a raudales por mis ventanas cuando Darien abrió las cortinas para despertarme antes de marcharse. Había salido a cazar, porque quería asegurarse de no tener sed antes de convertirme.

«Hoy es el día. Hoy me convierto en vampira. Hoy lo decido todo.»

El vello de los brazos se me puso de punta. Las piernas se me fueron calentando poco a poco cuando unas franjas de luz se dibujaron en las mantas bajo las que estaba cobijada; momentos antes se habían quedado heladas con las caricias de Darien.

«Ya ha llegado.»

El reloj de la mesilla de noche decía que eran las nueve pasadas. Cuando las manecillas marcaran las nueve y media mi padre y Rini se marcharían, acompañados de Yaten.

«No hay vuelta atrás.»

Podrían pasar meses antes de que volviera a ver a Rini. Ni siquiera había visto a mi madre.

«Esta noche es la noche.»

Saqué los pies de entre las sábanas y protesté por lo frío que estaba el suelo. Me llevé una de las sábanas conmigo para cubrirme el cuerpo desnudo. Cuando me di cuenta de que nadie me vería, la dejé caer a mis pies mientras me abría camino entre las prendas de ropa que había desperdigadas por el suelo.

«Ya no hay que preocuparse por no ser capaz de olvidar.»

Los espejos del vestidor reflejaron cada centímetro de mi cuerpo: demacrado, ojeroso, rosado a causa del frío... Aunque no durante mucho más tiempo. Tenía la piel pegada a las costillas, casi nunca había estado así. Mis caderas sobresalían más de lo que me gustaba y mis rodillas parecían esmirriadas. Estaba delgada: demasiado delgada para un cuerpo que una vez había sido voluptuoso y curvilíneo. Tenía la piel rasgada y magullada de las semanas de tormento y caricias bajo las manos de Darien. Tenía los ojos abiertos, muy abiertos, siempre temiendo lo que vendría después.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres, Serena? —le susurré a mi reflejo, y estiré la mano y me toqué el hombro, que estaba frío como el cristal—. ¿De verdad?

Mi reflejo no contestó, sino que continuó mirándome en silencio, y sólo separó los labios para suspirar cuando yo hice lo mismo.

«En realidad, "querer" es un lujo del que nunca se te ha permitido disfrutar», dijo mi voz con tanta claridad en mi mente que podría haber surgido de una persona real que tuviera al lado.

—Lo sé —contesté.

Entonces me di la vuelta y saqué una camisa limpia de un armario. Cuando me hube vestido, intenté pasarme un cepillo por el pelo húmedo y ensortijado, pero sólo conseguí que se encrespara aún más, así que desistí.

El vestíbulo de la entrada aún estaba tranquilo cuando llegué al final de la escalera. Los mayordomos variaron su pose de estatua para hacerme una reverencia cuando pasé ante ellos. Una doncella estaba sustituyendo las rosas negras de los jarrones con lilas frescas, y metía los pétalos marchitos de las flores entre las páginas de un enorme libro que había sobre una mesa.

Por lo demás, no había nada fuera de lo común. No había cambiado nada. Nada cambiaría excepto yo.

En la cocina, Zafiro me saludó con una enorme sonrisa, riendo y bromeando desde detrás de un gran vaso de líquido rojo que se agitaba de un lado a otro y manchaba el cristal de rojo. Le brillaron los ojos cuando me preguntó por mi hermana, y se le apagaron cuando contesté que se marcharía pronto.

La manzana que cogí del frutero estaba tan roja como la sangre que él bebía. Le clavé los dientes y me pregunté si aquella sensación sería la misma que la de hundir los colmillos en la carne... Pero no, la piel sería más suave. Me tragué un trozo de la manzana, húmeda y dulce, olvidándome casi de masticarla.

El reloj digital de la pared decía que eran las 9.26. Sopesé la idea de volver al vestíbulo de entrada. «Debería despedirme. Pero ¿cómo les digo adiós cuando los recibí hace tan sólo un día?»

El rostro radiante de Michiru apareció en el umbral, seguido de un animadísimo Andrew, que se rió y la agarró por la cintura para darle un beso en los labios. Los vi tan sólo como dos figuras recortadas sobre un fondo borroso. Rubeus y Jedite entraron tras ellos, no mucho después, e hicieron una venia.

La idea de que la hicieran por mí se filtró lentamente a través de mi mente. Taiki, después, abrió un periódico sobre la encimera y pasó las páginas; los titulares, las fotos y las columnas se convirtieron en un único remolino en blanco y negro. Me sorprendí alejándome, pues recordé mi primera mañana en Varnley:

«Pero preferís matar a gente.»

Un olor metálico impregnaba el pasillo y daba la sensación de pegarse a las alfombras del salón como si fuera humo. Me invadió la garganta, me secó la saliva y me obligó a apoyarme contra el respaldo del sofá, con las manos en el cuello y jadeando.

«Unas cuantas horas y ansiaré ese líquido de olor metálico...»

Cuando al fin mi respiración se calmó, empecé a caminar a pesar del aturdimiento, sin ni siquiera estar segura de si estaba despierta. Puse la mano en la puerta que conducía al vestíbulo y me quedé paralizada. Me quería quedar, quería dejar que se marcharan sin más, olvidarme de la despedida porque decirles adiós era demasiado duro y sabía que aquella noche los traicionaría, especialmente a mi padre, de manera definitiva.

Pero no era un adiós definitivo. Era un adiós a la Serena que conocían, que comía, bebía y se ponía enferma; a la Serena que moriría antes de haber visto pasar un siglo; a la Serena a la que habían querido, y cuidado, y alimentado, y enseñado a lo largo de los últimos dieciocho años. «Eso es todo.»

Respiré hondo y giré la muñeca para mover el pomo. La puerta se abrió hacia dentro y salí al vestíbulo. Primero vi a Yaten, luego a mi padre y después a los otros dos hombres del gobierno, con los brazos asidos por los guardias. Rini estaba también cerca de ellos. Ella me vio primero, y su cara se convirtió en un cuadro de tristeza y decepción, sólo eclipsada por el rostro de mi padre cuando lo apartó y se negó a mirarme.

—¿Papá? —exhalé.

Sentía que las lágrimas me mojaban las pestañas inferiores cada vez que parpadeaba. Él no reaccionó. Pero Rini sí. Se separó del grupo esquivando a uno de los guardias, que intentó detenerla.

—Quiero hablar contigo antes de que nos marchemos —dijo una vez que estuvo a mi lado—. En privado —añadió, mirando a Yaten.

Les hice un gesto con la cabeza a él y a los guardias.

—Serán sólo dos minutos.

Rini salió afuera y se cobijó justo en el mismo hueco bajo el que me había refugiado yo la noche anterior. Con un ligero rubor, me di cuenta de que mi camisa empapada seguía sobre la barandilla, donde Darien la había dejado. La recogí, la escurrí y la puse al sol para que se secara.

—¿Esa camisa es tuya? —me preguntó mi hermana. Asentí—. ¿Y cómo ha llegado aquí?

Me quedé mirando al suelo, me negaba a explicárselo con palabras.

«Jamás pensé que pudieras meterte en la cama de un asesino, pero ahora veo que me equivocaba.»

—Supongo que esto es un adiós, entonces —murmuré para llenar el silencio.

—Sí.

—Siento no haber podido pasar algo más de tiempo contigo.

—Yo también.

—Pero no sería seguro para ti viajar a Athenea. Mamá y tú estaréis a salvo en casa. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

De nuevo, nos quedamos calladas. Quería mirarme los pies, que no paraba de arrastrar contra la piedra del suelo, pero en lugar de eso observé a mi hermana para grabarme su imagen a fuego en la memoria, al igual que había hecho con el frío la noche anterior. Quería recordar el brillo saludable de sus mejillas, que había estado desaparecido durante más de un año, y el resplandor de sus ojos de color rojizo, y el hecho de que ya no parecía tan bajita.

—¿Serena?

—¿Sí?

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando estabas haciendo los exámenes y me dijiste que me leerías algo de Shakespeare cuando terminaras de estudiar?

Me temblaron los labios. Se lo había prometido durante una de sus sesiones de quimio el pasado mayo.— ¿Te refieres a aquella vez que te cabreé de verdad hablándote todo el día a la manera de Shakespeare?

—Sí, a ésa. Pero nunca llegaste a leérmelo y un día que estaba muy aburrida en el hospital decidí leer Romeo y Julieta por mi cuenta, porque quería impresionarte cuando volvieras a casa y porque así podría ir adelantando para la clase de literatura del próximo curso.

Intenté sonreír.

—¿Te gustó?

Frunció el ceño.

—No. Romeo y Julieta eran unos ingenuos cegados por la lujuria.

—Ah.

—Odié ese libro, y lo olvidé por completo hasta ayer por la noche, cuando ese tal Zafiro me llevó a la biblioteca y vi un ejemplar muy bien encuadernado. Y me recordó algo que dijo Julieta y que he pensado que debería decirte.

—¿En serio? ¿Y de qué se trata? —le pregunté mientras miraba por encima de su hombro hacia el vestíbulo de entrada, donde sabía que Yaten esperaba ansioso por marcharse. «Puede que yo esté incluso aún más deseosa de que se vayan.»

—Es una cita bastante conocida, probablemente la conozcas. —Levantó la mirada hacia mí y esperó hasta que volví a centrarme en ella antes de continuar—: «¡Si otro fuese tu nombre! ¡Reniega de él! ¡Reniega de tu padre! O jura al menos que me amas, y dejaré de ser yo Capuleto.»

Sus palabras me llegaron como un puñetazo en el estómago. Ahogué un grito y di un paso atrás; las lágrimas mal escondidas detrás de mis párpados comenzaron a resbalar.

—¡Rini!

—Siento lo que te ha pasado. Sé que gran parte de ello no es culpa tuya, pero sí tenías elección. No puedes haber ido cayendo hacia todo esto sin ser capaz de retroceder. —Comenzó a alejarse, también con lágrimas en los ojos—. Vas a dejar de ser humana por ese príncipe, así que afrontémoslo, Serena. Ahora ya eres más una Chiba que una Tsukino.

Tras ella, apareció Yaten, con mi padre pisándole los talones, cuando dos coches sin matrícula y con los cristales tintados llegaron por el camino de entrada.

—Milady —me saludó Yaten, y a continuación hizo una reverencia y se metió en el asiento delantero del coche más alejado.

Rini se encaminó hacia la portezuela trasera. Se detuvo y me miró con el rostro bañado en lágrimas antes de entrar. Sin ni siquiera un gesto de despedida, mi padre se introdujo por la otra portezuela mientras sus dos hombres eran conducidos hacia el segundo coche. Se oyó un portazo tras mi última mirada a mi padre como hija humana y, sin titubeos, los coches arrancaron.

Nadie los vio marchar excepto yo. Me quedé contemplando los coches mientras serpenteaban sobre la gravilla del camino. Pasaron ante uno de los jardineros que barría y amontonaba las hojas otoñales caídas. Después, llegaron a los límites del bosque y, finalmente, avanzaron bajo la protección de los árboles y los perdí de vista.

Me dejé caer contra la barandilla y me apoyé sobre el charco que había formado mi camisa mojada. Desde lo alto de la colina, me llegaron los crujidos de un fuego, pues la almenara de Varn's Point estaba de nuevo encendida e impregnaba el aire de olor a leña quemada.


	59. Capitulo 59

El sol acababa de comenzar a ponerse cuando regresó Darien. El estuario del Támesis destellaba bajo los rayos atenuados y adquiría un matiz anaranjado. A poca distancia del agua planeaba una estrecha franja de esponjosas nubes de color violeta que marcaban el límite entre el mar y el cielo.

Sabía que regodearme en el pasado hacía que el futuro pareciera más sombrío, pero no podía evitar pensar en la época en la que jamás habría aceptado la idea de estar allí viendo cómo se consumía el tiempo, con el sol poniente marcando los minutos que me quedaban como humana.

Me ponía enferma sólo de pensarlo. Ya había tenido que ir corriendo al baño en dos ocasiones aquella tarde y, a pesar de no haber comido nada desde la manzana del desayuno, el estómago se me retorcía y amenazaba con expulsar lo poco que me quedara dentro.

—Me gustas más bajo la lluvia —susurró Darien junto a mi oído mientras me frotaba los hombros. El movimiento repetitivo me ayudaba a relajar la tensión de los músculos, pues los tenía tan rígidos que no podía dejar de aferrarme a la barandilla de piedra del balcón de Darien—. No te preocupes —continuó—. Todo habrá acabado antes de que te des cuenta. —Hice un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, pues no me atrevía a abrir la boca por si mi estómago me traicionaba—. Serena, pronto oscurecerá.

Asentí y no me moví. Darien intentó que me acercara a él tirándome un poquito del brazo, pero las piernas no me respondían y no podía siquiera dar un paso hacia él. Sin embargo, su esfuerzo sí valió para arrancarme los dedos de la barandilla y medio cargar conmigo hasta la puerta que llevaba a su habitación.

Se acercó hasta la mesilla de noche, cogió un paño muy rígido de terciopelo rojo y volvió a mi lado con él. Cuando desdobló las esquinas, descubrió una pequeña daga muy ornamentada, con incrustaciones de esmeraldas en la empuñadura. La hoja era tan fina como una oblea y parecía estar espeluznantemente afilada.

Debí de poner cara de alarma, porque Darien esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—La hoja es de diamante. Es para que yo me haga un corte en la muñeca. —Frunció el entrecejo —. Me hará un corte limpio, y eso hará que te resulte más sencillo beber.

—De acuerdo —contesté, sintiéndome mareada de repente.

Se mordió el labio con un colmillo y me recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo.

—No tienes que hacerlo, ¿sabes? Sólo dilo y nos olvidaremos de ello.

—No, no diré eso.

Intenté que mis palabras sonaran desafiantes, pero más bien parecieron un graznido. Darien arrugó la frente y dejó la daga a un lado. Luego, tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas.

—Serena, quiero que sepas algo. Puede que mi sangre te ofrezca la eternidad, pero no puedo salvarte del dolor de vivir para siempre. En lo que a mí respecta, vivir todos esos milenios merece la pena por ti, pero cuando la gente sigue caminos distintos o cuando fallece, seguir adelante es tan horrible como morir. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir? —Asentí, aunque el miedo que me iba llenando cada vez más el pecho amenazaba con dejarme los pulmones vacíos. Él bajó la mirada y cogió de nuevo la daga. La limpió con la tela—. Entonces no te inquietes por ello. Tardará mucho tiempo en convertirse en una preocupación para ti.

Cerró la mano que le quedaba libre en un puño y se acercó la daga a la muñeca. Sin ni siquiera un gesto de dolor, arrastró el filo por una de sus venas y se hizo una herida larga y profunda. Sabía que teníamos que actuar de prisa: él cicatrizaría de prisa si no lo hacíamos rápido, y yo me acobardaría. Así que levanté un brazo para que me lo agarrara y él se lo llevó a los labios e inhaló el olor de mi sangre bajo la piel. Me besó el puño, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras fue

estirándome los dedos uno a uno.

Incapaz de mirar, giré la cara y observé el retrato de la reina, que nos estaba observando, no me cabía duda, tanto desde el óleo como en espíritu, cuando me mordió. No me resultó tan doloroso como cuando me había mordido en el cuello, pero aun así hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera todo el cuerpo. Darien lo notó y se detuvo. Se lamió la sangre que le manchaba el labio inferior.

—Serena, ¿estás verdaderamente segura?

Asentí.

—No tengo elección.

Volvió a llevarse mi muñeca a los labios y yo cogí su mano en la mía y me acerqué su sangre a los labios temblorosos. Ahogué un gemido. Pero justo antes de empezar a beber, Darien se quedó quieto y esbozó su característica media sonrisa arrogante.

—Te quiero, Nena —dijo.

—Yo también te quiero, sanguijuela —contesté.

FIN

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA

UN ABRAZO


End file.
